


Breaking the Code

by blondeweasel



Series: Breaking the Code AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Obi-Wan breaks the code, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rex and Cody are softies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attachments are necessary, basically the war ends and everyone is happy, certain characters aren't dead because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 166,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeweasel/pseuds/blondeweasel
Summary: Obi-Wan technically didn’t have permission from the Council to go on this particular mission. He told them he’d be tying up some loose ends from the war on an Outer-Rim planet but failed to give the full details. Of course, it wasn’t really a lie. Not exactly. But he knew they wouldn’t see it as such and wouldn’t be pleased. After all, he would be coming back from a so-called ‘final peace negotiation’ with a Force-sensitive 3-year-old who resembled him quite a bit. Surely that would raise suspicions and questions.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Breaking the Code AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891552
Comments: 719
Kudos: 428





	1. The Jons Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Star Wars fic, like, ever. I'm also fairly new to the fandom. I've been watching Clone Wars and have watched the Prequels as well. I started getting into Star Wars because my 6-year-old nephew is obsessed and it's all he talks about, so I decided to get into it too in order to bond with him more and well, basically it's totally sucked me in. But because it is my first foray into this fandom, I'm asking for some grace and forgiveness, and of course corrections where needed. 
> 
> This story is pure self-indulgent fluff and I wrote it for my own pleasure to help heal the hurt of Revenge of the Sith and Order 66. This is me choosing to ignore those events and live in a world of ignorance and bliss because I can and I do what I want. Hope you enjoy my cotton candy world where everything is rainbows and unicorns and nothing hurts! 
> 
> **Also, Iyla is pronounced eye-luh.

“Master, slow down. I can barely keep up and my legs are longer than yours,” Anakin Skywalker teased as he jogged lightly to catch up to his former Master. 

“I’m sorry, Anakin, I’m just anxious,” Obi-Wan apologized, eyebrows furrowed. Normally he wouldn’t admit to this but both men knew that their current situation was enough to rattle even the most composed Jedi Master. 

  
Anakin sighed and tugged Obi-Wan’s arm lightly to pull him to a stop. “It’s ok just, calm down a bit, yeah? It’s going to be fine, Obi-Wan.” He tried to give the older man a reassuring look.

  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked up into his former Padawan’s eyes. He inwardly smiled a bit at the irony of Anakin telling _him_ to calm down for once. “You’re right. There’s no need to be nervous. I’m just being silly.”

  
“You’re not being silly. You’re being human. Which is ok, but you have to calm down, Master. We don’t want the girl sensing your anxiety and becoming scared. We all want this to go well.”

  
“Yes, yes, that’s true. We know the girl is Force-sensitive, so she will be able to feel emotions. That makes sense. Thank you, Anakin.”

  
“Anytime, Master. Now, let’s keep going. You’ve both waited long enough,” Anakin said, holding out his hand and gesturing for Obi-Wan to go first.

  
Obi-Wan took another steadying breath, releasing his nervous energy and anxiety into the Force and continued walking.

  
Both men stopped in front of a stone building and looked up at the rusted sign hanging by a chain over the door, the words _Jons Children’s Home_ spelled out in huge basic letters. 

  
“Well, this looks charming,” Anakin muttered sarcastically as he pushed open the paint-peeling door.

  
The inside of the home wasn’t any better than the outside with its dark, dank corners and an extremely sour looking receptionist. Obi-Wan put on his most charming smile and approached the desk. “Hello there, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my friend Anakin Skywalker,” he said. “I believe we have an appointment to meet one of the children.”

  
“Name,” the receptionist said in a monotone voice.

  
“Uh, well, I just told you my name, were you not listening?” Obi-Wan asked, flustered and confused.

  
“No, Master, she means the name of the child,” Anakin gently corrected him.

  
“Oh, right, yes, of course. My apologies ma’am. The child’s name is Iyla. I’m not sure if she goes by anything else, but I do know her name is definitely Iyla,” Obi-Wan answered, rambling a bit.

  
The receptionist gave him a bored look and gestured to a room to her right. “Please wait in the lobby. Someone will bring the child out to you.”

  
Obi-Wan bowed slightly and nodded. “Thank you.”

  
Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the sparse lobby containing a few chairs and a stained wooden table. Anakin immediately sat on one of the chairs, rocking it slightly and frowning at the uneven legs. Obi-Wan chose not to sit and instead started pacing the small space in front of the table, wringing his hands.

  
“Master, calm, remember? If I can sense your anxiety, so will she,” he reminded him. He’d never seen the man so flustered. Usually it was Obi-Wan telling Anakin to calm down. This role reversal was a bit unsettling. He understood, of course, but it was still a sight to behold. His unflappable Master reduced to a nervous wreck at the prospect of meeting a child. Well, he supposed, it wasn’t just _any_ child, was it?

  
“Hmmm?” Obi-Wan looked at him, stroking his beard in thought. “Yes, of course. Calm. Right.”

  
Anakin suppressed the urge to chuckle. “Take a seat, Master. These chairs are terribly uncomfortable but it might ease your worries some to sit down.”

  
“No, thank you, Anakin. I’d rather stand,” Obi-Wan answered.

  
Anakin rolled his eyes and muttered a “suit yourself.”

  
After nearly seven minutes of slightly calmer pacing from Obi-Wan, Anakin was ready to strangle the man. He was just about to voice his opinions about his Master’s maddening actions when he sensed two people approaching. He immediately stood up and came to stand slightly behind Obi-Wan, sending out calming vibes through the Force as he heard the older man’s breathing hitch. 

  
An aging woman walked up to them holding the hand of a small girl with big round blue eyes and wispy strawberry blonde hair that reached just above her shoulders. The woman planted the girl in front of the men and roughly tugged her hand out of the small child’s grip. The girl flinched slightly as the sudden loss of contact and drew her arms to her chest instead. The woman addressed Anakin and Obi-Wan coldly. “I will return for the child when you are finished.” She then turned to address the girl. “Behave,” she ordered.

  
“Oh, I’m sure she will,” Obi-Wan answered, narrowing his eyes at the woman, but giving the child a kind smile. The woman huffed and left the room.

  
The small girl looked up at the tall men silently with wide eyes and her lip between her teeth. Obi-Wan stared down at her in shock, taking in every inch of the beautiful child before him and basking in her sunshine bright Force signature. He was startled from his thoughts by Anakin not-so-subtle-y clearing his throat. Obi-Wan gave the girl another gentle smile and lowered himself to his knees to look into her eyes. 

  
“Hello, young one. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my friend Anakin Skywalker. We are both very pleased to meet you.”

  
The girl’s mouth twitched into a half smile and she took her hands down from their crossed position on her chest. “Peased to meet you, too, Misser Sky and Misser Kan-Kem-Kemmobi,” she said, stumbling over his name. 

  
Obi-Wan’s smile grew at her attempt and he chucked a bit under his breath. “Close enough, child. Now, can you introduce yourself to us?” he asked. He already knew who she was of course. This was not their first meeting. Well, not exactly. He didn’t want to let on that he knew her though, thinking it might spook the child. 

  
“My name is Iyla,” the girl stated.

  
“Well, now, that’s a very beautiful name,” he answered. 

  
“Fank you. My mama gived it to me,” she said proudly. 

  
Obi-Wan’s heart clenched painfully at the mention of the child’s mother, his grief nearly taking over before he released it into the Force. 

  
“Do you have another name, besides Iyla, young one?”

  
The girl wrinkled her nose and tilted her head in thought. Obi-Wan heard Anakin practically squeal in delight at her adorable expression. 

  
“I fink my other name starts wif a K. But that's all I know. Just Iyla K,” she shrugged.

  
“That’s very good, child. Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
Iyla smiled shyly and ducked her head. “Umm, Misser Kemmobi?” she asked hesitantly.

  
“Yes, little one?”

  
“Did’ya know that I’m almost fouw years old? I’m only free right now, but I be fouw soon!” she told him, her face lighting up.

  
“You are?” Obi-Wan answered, his eyes sparkling.

  
“Mmmhm. I dunno when my lifeday is, but I know I’m gonna be fouw soon.”

  
“That’s very exciting indeed,” Obi-Wan said fondly. 

  
Iyla nodded her head enthusiastically before her face clouded over in confusion. 

  
Obi-Wan noticed the shift in mood and gently prodded her. “Iyla? What is it, young one?”

  
“Are you and Misser Sky here to take me away?” she asked curiously. 

  
Both men eyed each other in shock. How could the child possibly know they intended to take her with them? She didn’t seem afraid of this however, she almost seemed like she was expecting it.

  
“Iyla, why do you think we are here to take you away?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“All the uver kids who go talk to the grown-ups go away. That’s what happens. If a grown-up wants to talk wif you, you pro’lly gonna go away.”

  
“Well, isn’t that a good thing? The other children all found families and get to go with their new families, right?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“Fam’lies?” Iyla asked, puzzled.

  
“Yes, that’s the reason the children go speak with the grown-ups, isn’t it?”

  
“I don’t fink so. Missus Huber never said nofing 'bout fam’lies afore.”

  
“Then where did the other children go?” Anakin asked curiously, now bending down next to his Master. 

  
“They goed to work.”

  
“Work?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“Uh-huh. The grown-ups come get the kids for work. That’s why we here. To get good at doing work.”

  
Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a glance. “So, is that what you think Anakin and I are here for? To take you away to work for us?”

  
“Yes. But…” Iyla lowered her head and trailed off.

  
“But, what, little one?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“But I’m no good at work. Missus Huber says so. That’s why no one ever comed for me. I’m worfless and I can’t do anyfing right,” Iyla said, fixing her eyes on her dirty brown shoes.

  
“No. That is not true!” Obi-Wan said firmly.

  
Iyla jumped a bit at his voice and backed away.

  
“Master, calm,” Anakin warned.

  
Obi-Wan took yet another steadying breath and held out his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m sorry, dear. I did not mean to frighten you. It’s just…I do not believe that you are worthless. I’m sure there are many things that you can do well, right?” he asked gently. 

  
“Well…I am good at sweeping the floor, and taking out the twash, and sometimes I help wif the lahdry and I can pour the milk for brefast wifout spilling…most of the time.”

  
“No, child, I didn’t mean--”

  
“And one time I cleaned the sink and washed some plates too. And I’m real good at making my bed. And, and, I’m vewy good at learning and twying new stuff, so maybe if you teached me, I could be a good worker for you, Misser Kemmobi!” Iyla finished, looking pleadingly into the man’s eyes. 

  
“Iyla…darling…I…” Obi-Wan stood there at a loss for words.

  
Iyla took his lack of speech as rejection and she lowered her eyes and hunched her shoulders in disappointment. 

  
“S’ok,” she said quietly. “Fanks for coming to meet me. Sorry, I dis’poinid you,” she said as she sniffled and knuckled her eye.

  
Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s silent rage next to him. If anyone understood the injustices of child slavery, it was him. These poor children were being shipped off to be servants in people’s houses, treated as property, only valued for their usefulness and housekeeping skills. Anakin loathed the people who enslaved him as a boy and Obi-Wan knew the man beside him was fuming. He knew he had to fix the situation before his former Padawan marched into the next room and gave Mrs. Huber a piece of his mind, or his fist. 

  
“Iyla, dear one, I didn’t come here to take you home to work for me,” Obi-Wan started to explain, hoping to make the girl feel better.

  
It seemed to have the opposite effect however because suddenly the girl’s eyes widened and she started to panic. “A-Are you gonna frow me out? D-Did Missus Huber call you to send me to the stweets, like the uver frow-aways?”

  
“What the actual kriff--” Anakin growled.

  
“Throw-aways?” Obi-Wan asked, in horror.

  
“If a kid is bad nuff and no grown-up wants them then they get frowed away. To make room for lotsa bettew kids.”

  
Anakin’s hand tightened into a fist and his breathing picked up.

  
“Little one, I don’t--”

  
“Pease, Misser Kemmobi! Pease don’t frow me out! I’ll do bettew, I pwomise! I-I can learn and I’ll t-twy so vewy hawd. My h-h-hawdest evew! P-Pease!” Iyla begged, her breath hitching with each whimper, desperate tears rolling down her cheeks. “Missus Huber says I’m b-bad, but I’m n-n-not! Honest! I can be vewy tidy and I always member my m-manners and I-I been really good wif the p-potty and haven’t had a assident in a long time, and I always clean up my m-mess when I do w-wet m-myself so you not need to w-worry ‘bout that, sir, and…and…” The girl broke off in a heart-wrenching sob.

  
In one quick movement Obi-Wan hugged the child to himself, cradling her head against his chest, and burying his face in her hair. 

  
“Shhh, my darling, shhh. It’s alright. No one is going to throw you out. I won’t let them, child,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing her back soothingly.

  
“Y-You not gonna f-frow me out?” Iyla asked, bringing her head out of Obi-Wan’s chest and looking at him with red puffy eyes.

  
“No, Iyla. Never.”

  
“Then…then why you here?” she asked, still sniffling.

  
“We are here to take you, Iyla, but not for work, and not to throw you out,” Anakin said, using all of his restraint not to throttle every adult in the building.

  
“Then what for, Misser Sky?”

  
“Well…Obi-Wan might be the better one to answer that, kiddo,” Anakin replied.

  
Iyla looked at the bearded man next to Anakin. “Misser Kemmobi?”

  
“Iyla, sweetheart, I’m here because I want you to…I want us…to be…a family,” Obi-Wan answered, strangely nervous of how the 3-year-old might react.

  
Iyla tilted her head in thought once again. “But…but I don’t gots a fam’ly.”

  
“But you do, little one,” Obi-Wan answered, taking her small hand in his own and looking deeply into her blue eyes. 

  
Iyla shook her head and looked puzzled. “My fam’ly not want me no more. That’s why they binged me here.”

  
“Darling, that’s not true,” Obi-Wan said, bringing his hand to the girl’s face. 

  
“My fam’ly does want me?” Iyla asked, looking hopeful. 

  
“Yes, very, very, much so!” Obi-Wan answered emphatically.

  
“Do you know my fam’ly, Misser Kemmobi?”

  
“Sweetheart, I am your family,” he told her.

  
“I-I don’t unnerstad…” she said.

  
“Iyla,” Anakin spoke up, drawing her attention to him. “Do you ever wonder what the 'K' stands for in your name?”

  
“Course I do, Misser Sky.”

  
“Well, little one, the ‘K’ stands for ‘Kenobi,’” Anakin explained.

  
Iyla’s eyes widened and she looked over to Obi-Wan.

  
“Misser Kemmobi…we…we gots the same name,” Iyla stated. 

  
“Yes, love, we do.”

  
Iyla tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, observing him closely. “We also gots kinda the same hair and your eyes look like mine too,” she added.

  
“Why do you think that is, little one?” Obi-Wan prompted. He could already see the pieces starting to connect in her head and he was confident that her intelligence would lead her to the right conclusion. 

  
“Misser Kemmobi…are…are you my…my…Papa?” Iyla asked in a hesitant whisper, scared and uncertain, worried about being wrong.

  
“I am, Iyla,” Obi-Wan confirmed, his eyes misting over as he saw her eyes light up and her face burst into the biggest smile he’d ever seen on someone so small. 

  
The 3-year-old sucked in a huge breath and launched herself into Obi-Wan’s arms, throwing her hands around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Obi-Wan enthusiastically returned the hug and rocked her back and forth in his arms, relishing in her tight embrace and her beating heart against his own. Anakin looked on in wonder. He couldn’t remember ever seeing that look on his Master’s face before. Pure joy. He was grateful to be there in that moment, to witness a family taking shape and blossoming before his eyes. It was truly beautiful. 

  
Iyla pulled back out of her father’s arms and brought her hand up to run it through his ginger beard. She giggled lightly at the scratchy feel. Obi-Wan savored the sound, like a melody to his ears. Ears that for so long now hadn’t heard such purity and delight. He took his own hand and carded it through her baby soft mess of curls, grinning at her and taking in the beautiful sight of his smiling daughter. She might have his eyes, but her smile was all her mother’s. 

  
As if sensing his thoughts, Iyla’s smile turned into her curious look once again and she gazed into his eyes. “Misser Kemmobi, if you my Papa…where’s my Mama?” Iyla asked suddenly.

  
Obi-Wan’s eyes clouded over in sadness and he gave her a tired smile.

  
“Oh…she not here, is she?” Iyla asked. 

  
“No, darling,” he replied gently.

  
“She goed away, right? And she not coming back,” the girl said, lowering her eyes. 

  
Obi-Wan nodded his head, surprised at her perceptiveness.

  
“I feel you sad. If you sad then somefing happened to her.”

  
“Yes, dear, something did happen. And yes, she went away. But while she isn’t here to be with you, you need to know that she loved you so much, Iyla, and if she could be with you she would. She’d be so happy and proud of how beautiful and smart you are. Your mother never once stopped loving you and she never will,” Obi-Wan told her. 

  
“Ok, Misser Kemmobi,” she said. She suddenly looked to Anakin. “Is Misser Sky my fam’ly too?”

  
Obi-Wan chuckled at Anakin’s slight blush and his surprised sputtering. “Not by blood, love, but yes. I consider him part of my family, like my brother even, so that means he’s your family too.”

  
Anakin gave Obi-Wan an astonished look and seemed simultaneously touched and bewildered. Obi-Wan had never told Anakin how he felt about their relationship. Sure, he’d seen hints of it a few times, but his Master had never come out and said it before. 

  
Iyla squealed in delight at this and gave Anakin a huge hug as well. Obi-Wan outright laughed at the startled look on his former Padawan’s face. The younger man tensed up in the tiny girl’s arms but then melted into a relaxed smile at her affection for him. 

  
“Well, my darling girl, what do you say we get out of here? There’s a starship waiting to take us home,” Obi-Wan said, standing up from his crouched position and offering her his hand. 

  
“Home,” she said in a breathless voice. “I never had a real home.”

  
“You do now, Iyla, and you always will. So what do you think? Should we head out?”

  
“I’d vewy much like to go on your stawship, Misser Kemmobi!” she exclaimed excitedly, taking his offered hand. Obi-Wan inwardly cringed at her insistence in calling him “Mr. Kenobi” but he figured it might take a while for her to be comfortable enough to address him as her father. It was something he vowed to work on with her though.

  
“I never been on a stawship afore!” Iyla told them, nearly trembling with anticipation. 

  
“Then today is your lucky day,” Obi-Wan said, leading her out of the dingy dark lobby. He turned to glance at the stony-faced woman behind the front desk and requested to speak to Mrs. Huber immediately. The woman looked at him blankly before pushing a button on her desk and turning back to her datapad. 

  
A minute later the elderly woman who brought Iyla to meet them stood in front of the two men, looking expectant. “Yes?” she drawled.

  
Obi-Wan and Anakin didn’t even try to hide their contempt from the woman.

  
“We will be taking Iyla with us,” Obi-Wan said. Not even bothering to ask permission from the sneering woman.

  
“You want the girl?” she scoffed disbelievingly. “I’ll have you know that this one is particularly troublesome. She’s not good for much. Unless you count sloppiness and incompetency. You won’t be happy with her work, I can tell you that. And good luck with her night wetting. The bothersome child can’t seem to grow out of it.”

  
Iyla lowered her head, staring at her shuffling feet, cheeks lit up in shame. 

  
“It’s a good thing I don’t care about any of that, then. Iyla won’t be coming to work for me and she certainly won’t be a bother. I find her to be a delightful child and intend to make her part of my family,” Obi-Wan raised his chin in defiance, narrowing his eyes at the woman. 

  
“A family?” The woman gasped. “Sir, I’m not quite sure what you think you are doing here but we certainly don’t sell the children off to… _families_ ,” she said as if the word left a bad taste in her mouth.

  
“You shouldn’t be _selling_ the children at all,” Anakin growled. 

  
“My companion is right. I will not be paying for Iyla and you will no longer be selling these children off as slaves,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“Slaves?! I’ll have you know that we run a very important business here. We have many clients who rely on our children to serve them.” 

  
“Well it’s an _illegal_ business and it _will_ be shut down as soon as possible,” Anakin interjected angrily. 

  
“Oh, really? On whose authority?”

  
“On the authority of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi High Council,” Obi-Wan spoke up, raising his voice. 

  
“Are you threatening me, sir? Who do you think you are?” the woman asked him incredulously.

  
“I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am taking my daughter, whether you like it or not.”

  
“Daughter?!” The elderly woman’s eyes bulged and the vein in her neck popped out in barely concealed rage. 

  
Obi-Wan could tell that the “discussion” was about to get very heated and he didn’t want Iyla to be witness to the angry exchange that was sure to take place any minute. He turned to the wide-eyed child at his leg and spoke calmly to her. 

  
“Iyla, why don’t you go gather up your things while I talk with Mrs. Huber, alright?”

  
“Ok, Misser Kemmobi,” she nodded, heading off to a corridor to the left.

  
Mrs. Huber curled her lip and sneered at the two men. “I will not stand for this ridiculousness! These children rely on us to give them a future and a purpose, and they will not be taken away from that. What are they going to do without us to teach them valuable skills?”

  
“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be just fine,” Anakin said. 

  
“You…you can’t do this!” The woman yelled at them furiously. 

  
“Oh, but we can,” Obi-Wan smirked back at her. 

  
“I’ll…I’ll report you!”

  
“To whom?” Anakin asked crossing his arms. 

  
“To the authorities of course!”

  
“No you won’t,” Obi-Wan countered. 

  
Mrs. Huber looked affronted and seemed at a loss for words. 

  
“You’ll be contacted by the Republic within the day,” he bowed mockingly and stared at her challengingly. 

  
“I'm done!” Iyla said, walking back into the lobby with a small bag upon her shoulders. 

  
“Wonderful, let’s go then. I for one am eager to leave this contemptuous place behind,” Obi-Wan said, taking his daughter’s small hand in his own once again. Anakin gave one last scathing look at Mrs. Huber and turned to follow them out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the start of it all. I have like 8 chapters of this already written and ready to go. So, if you guys like this, I'll continue to post what I have and continue to write more. I always like to wait to post my work until I'm significantly far along in my writing so as to avoid leaving the story hanging forever. I really have no idea how many chapter this will be. I have plenty more ideas for more chapters after number 8 so we will just see where it goes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos-ing, commenting, and bookmarking!


	2. Starships and Friendly Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Rex and Cody, the fear-inducing, battle-worn, tough-as-nails, melt-into-goo-from-a-3-year-old, Captain and Commander of the GAR. More fluff ensues!
> 
> Reminder: Iyla is pronounced eye-luh.

Obi-Wan led the way through the dirty and nearly deserted streets toward the landing platform where the ship was parked. He held tightly to Iyla’s hand, scared to lose her or let go in fear that she’d disappear after he’d only just found her. Anakin followed behind the pair, keeping his eyes and ears out for any sign of trouble. He noticed after a few minutes that Iyla seemed to be tiring and her bag looked to be pulling her shoulders down. He stepped quickly to catch up with the pair and drew them to a stop.

  
“I couldn’t help noticing that you’re having some trouble with your bag, little one,” he said.

  
“Oh, uh, it’s ok, Misser Sky, I can do it by myself. I’m a big girl,” Iyla said, puffing her chest and bit and standing taller.

  
Anakin chuckled lightly. “I’m sure you are, but, I was wondering if you’d let me help you by carrying it for you. You might not need the help but, well, I’m feeling a bit useless back here.” He eyed Obi-Wan and gave him a small wink. 

  
Iyla considered the offer for a few seconds before accepting it. “Ok, Misser Sky. You can help me.”

  
“Thank you kindly, my lady,” he said, bowing his head to her.

  
She giggled and handed him her pack. He took it from her and frowned a bit. “Hmm, it’s not as heavy as I thought. Surely you brought everything with you. Did you leave anything behind?”

  
“No, Misser Sky. I binged all my stuff. I only gots one uver clothes and of course Bawney,” she answered.

  
“Barney?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.

  
“He's my banfa.”

  
Anakin’s eyes widened in mock surprise. “You have a bantha? In this bag? How in the world did you fit a bantha in here?”

  
Iyla giggled again. “Noooo, Misser Sky,” she said in exasperation. “Not a real banfa! He's just a stuffie.”

  
“Oh, whew! For a minute there I thought you were bringing a real bantha on our ship,” Anakin teased.

  
“You funny, Misser Sky!” she grinned.

  
Anakin winked at her and stood up with the bag slung over one shoulder. Iyla returned to Obi-Wan’s side and took his offered hand again. 

  
“I’d very much like to meet this ‘Barney,’” Obi-Wan said.

  
“He vewy much wants to meet you too, Misser Kemmobi. But he can’t meet you right now,” Iyla replied.

  
“Oh, really, and why not?”

  
“Acause he's seeping. It’s his naptime,” Iyla answered as if it should have been obvious.

  
“Of course, of course, my mistake,” Obi-Wan said smirking.

  
Looking down at the small girl next to him, he noticed that she’d slowed down and her enthusiasm for the starship ride seemed to be waning. Apparently Barney wasn’t the only one who could use a nap. They really should have realized that no small child could be expected to walk all the way to the platform. What was a mere stroll for him and Anakin must feel like a large trek for the 3-year-old. He slowed his pace to help ease up on her legs but when she stumbled over her own feet he bent down instead to lift her into his arms.

  
Iyla looked surprised to suddenly be in the air, but she quickly relaxed in her father’s hold, wrapping her legs around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. She was blinking tiredly at the tall buildings they passed by, her eyelids growing heavier, but she would not allow herself to fall asleep. She wanted to see the starship and she would miss it if she closed her eyes. She looked briefly to her left to see that Anakin was now walking beside Obi-Wan and giving her a fond smile. Both men seemed amused at the girl’s determination to stay awake.

  
Finally, when Iyla felt she might not be able to keep from falling asleep, she noticed a platform up ahead and on it, a huge starship. Well, huge in her eyes. It was actually rather small, so as to not draw attention to them, but to her, it was massive. 

  
“Wow,” she breathed out, taking in the shiny metal ship. She picked her head up from Obi-Wan’s shoulder and sat up higher in his arms to get a better glimpse of the ship. “That’s a cool stawship, Misser Kemmobi,” she said in admiration. 

  
“Why thank you, Iyla, but it’s not mine. It’s Anakin’s.”

  
“Misser Sky, you gots your own ship?” Iyla asked in shock.

  
“Yep, bought her and fixed her up myself. She’s not the best in the galaxy, but she’s been good to me,” he said proudly. 

  
The three of them were now approaching the drawbridge when a clone trooper met them at the entrance. 

  
“Welcome back, Generals. We’ve got her all set for take-off, sirs, when you’re ready,” he said. 

  
“Thank you, Cody, we’re good to go,” Obi-Wan said, nodding at the trooper. The four of them entered the ship and the doors closed behind them. 

  
“Now, Iyla,” Obi-Wan began, as they all made their way into the ship, “There are two important people I’d like to introduce you to. Two very special friends of mine and Anakin’s.”

  
“Ok, Misser Kemmobi,” she answered. 

  
Anakin led the way to the bridge where two clone troopers were preparing to power up the ship. 

  
“Whoa! I never seen so many buttons afore!” Iyla exclaimed in wonder, taking in the various controls all over the room. This drew the attention of both troopers and they each stood at attention in front of their commanding officers.

  
“At ease,” Obi-Wan waved them off. “I just wanted to do some introductions.” Obi-Wan set Iyla down on her feet but kept a hand on her small shoulder. The little girl brought her eyes and her head up to look at the two men in front of her. She looked unsure and apprehensive and took a slight step towards Obi-Wan for comfort. 

  
“It’s alright, dear one. Remember, I told you these are friends?” Obi-Wan reassured her.

  
Iyla nodded but didn’t budge from his side. 

  
“Iyla Kenobi, I’d like to introduce you to Captain Rex and Commander Cody,” he said, nodding to each in turn.

  
“Peased to meet you Cap’n Wex and C’ader Cody,” Iyla said quietly. She then turned to face Obi-Wan. “Do they gots real heads, Misser Kemmobi, or just helmets?”

  
Anakin burst out laughing and Obi-Wan chuckled as well. “Of course they do, darling.” He indicated for the two men to take off their helmets so they could be properly introduced. 

  
Iyla looked at them curiously after their helmets were removed, noticing their identical appearances. “How come you guys gots the same face? Esept you gots lellow hair and it’s only a little bit,” she said looking at Rex. “And you, gots black hair and it’s lots,” she finished pointing to Cody. 

  
“We, uh, we’re…” Cody began, flailing for an explanation to the perfectly legitimate and innocent question. 

  
“We’re brothers,” Rex finished for him.

  
“Brudders,” Iyla said simply, scouring her brain for where she’d heard that word before. “Oh! Like Misser Kemmobi said Misser Sky is his brudder?”

  
“Umm…yes?” Rex answered looking from a blushing Anakin to a sheepish Obi-Wan.

  
“So you a fam’ly then. That’s why you look the same. I look like Misser Kemmobi acause we’re fam’ly, too. He’s my Papa,” Iyla said.

  
Obi-Wan’s heart leapt at her simple statement. Papa. He could definitely get used to that word. 

  
“That’s great, kid,” Rex replied with a smile. “So, how old are you?”

  
“Oh, sowwy Cap’n Wex, you can call me Iyla. You too, C’ader Cody. And I’m free years old!” she said holding up three tiny fingers to show them both.

  
“Well now, you’re very mature and brave for a 3-year-old,” Cody complimented. 

  
Iyla gave a shy smile. “Fank you, C’ader Cody. I’m almost fouw! My lifeday is soon, but I dunno know ezacly when.”

  
“That’s something we will certainly have to find out once we get home,” Obi-Wan replied. “Now, how about we leave these two to get the ship set on course and we,” he gestured to himself, Iyla, and Anakin, “go find something to eat. Are you hungry, little one?”

  
“Yes, Misser Kemmobi. Vewy hungwy. I not have any lunch.”

  
“Why ever not?” he asked, concerned.

  
“I not ‘llowed to. I did somefing bad so I not get any food,” she replied quietly.

  
All four men looked concerned.

  
“What did you do wrong, Iyla?” Anakin asked, wondering just what a 3-year-old could have done to warrant not being fed. 

  
“I broked a bowl at brefast time,” she said ducking her head. “But it was a assident! My tway was too heavy and I dwopped it.”

  
“That wasn’t your fault, love,” Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

  
“It not just ‘bout the bowl, Misser Kemmobi,” Iyla continued. “It was acause I tried to catched it wif my bwain. Missus Huber hates it when I use my bwain for fings. But I not mean to use my bwain! It just…happened.”

  
The two Jedi shared a knowing look. It appeared that Iyla was using the Force unintentionally. The first sign that a Force-sensitive child was developing. Anakin dropped to his knees beside the girl. 

  
“How did you use your brain, Iyla?” he asked.

  
“I…I dunno. I just member finking really hawd that I not want the bowl to fall and then all-a-sudden it was floating! Evyone was stawing at me and I almost catched the bowl when Missus Huber saw and yelled at me. I gots scawed and the bowl dwopped. That’s when it broked.” 

  
“And that’s why you weren’t allowed to eat?” Obi-Wan asked, doing his best to release his anger into the Force.

  
“Uh-huh. Evytime I use my bwain I gots to be punished. That’s what Missus Huber says.”

  
Anakin looked ready to jump in the cockpit and turn the ship around just so he could personally take care of Mrs. Huber himself. Rex and Cody looked ready to help him. Obi-Wan was angry himself but he didn’t want to frighten the child. 

  
_Calm, Anakin. She can sense our anxiety, remember?_ Obi-Wan said to Anakin through their Force bond. 

  
Anakin released a breath and nodded at him. 

  
“I’m sorry that happened to you, sweetheart, but I want you to know that you won’t be punished for using your brain anymore. In fact, where we are going, they want you to use your brain,” Obi-Wan told her.

  
“Really? Where we goin’?” she asked.

  
“You’ll see,” he smiled. 

  
“M’kay. Can we eat now, Misser Kemmobi?”

  
“Of course, dear,” he said, running his hands through her hair. “Is there anything you can’t eat, Iyla?”

  
“You mean if I’m lergicked to somefing?” she asked. 

  
“Yes, are you allergic to anything?”

  
“I don’t fink so. But I not like fish. It makes my tummy feel icky. One time I eated fish and my tummy feeled really bad and then I frowed up all over the floor! It even got on Missus Huber’s skirt,” she giggled and hid her smile behind her hands. 

  
“I’m sure Mrs. Huber did not like that,” Anakin spoke up, smiling himself.

  
“No, she not Misser Sky! Her face turned puwple and she runned away scweaming!” Iyla said, bursting out in laughter. 

  
Rex and Cody chuckled at the story as well. “Sounds like the old bat deserved it,” Rex said.

  
“Agreed,” replied Cody and Obi-Wan at the same time. 

  
“Ok, so, no fish. Got it. Shall we go see what else there is to eat?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“Yes, we shall,” Iyla answered, doing her best to sound like her father. 

  
Obi-Wan grinned affectionately before taking her hand to lead her to the kitchens.

__________________________

  
After finding something not-fishy for Iyla to eat, Anakin and Obi-Wan watched in amusement once again as Iyla fought sleep for the second time that evening. Clearly the full stomach had accelerated her need for sleep but she was hanging on to wakefulness as hard as she could. At last the sleep won out and her eyes closed as her head bowed to rest on the table they were sitting at. 

  
“Finally! I thought she’d never fall asleep,” Anakin remarked. 

  
“Yes, she was avoiding it as long as possible. I’m impressed by her determination,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“More like pure stubbornness. Wonder where she gets that from,” Anakin teased.

  
“Her mother, definitely,” Obi-Wan teased back. 

  
Anakin rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the plates to the sink to wash. “I’ll get the dishes. You get your daughter to bed.”

  
Obi-Wan thanked him and gently lifted his daughter into his arms once again. His daughter. He has a daughter. That’s something he never thought he’d say in his entire life.

  
Attachments are severely frowned upon for the Jedi and he’d technically broken the Code by being with her mother in the first place. Back then it was easy to keep it all a secret. Their love for each other, the passion between them, and the moments they shared. But now, with this precious bundle curled up on his shoulder, his clearly forbidden attachments were open for all to see. But Obi-Wan found himself not caring one bit what the Jedi Order or the Council say or think. He’d leave if they forced him to. He has his little girl and that’s all he needs in life. 

  
He carried Iyla to his quarters and laid her gently down on his bed. Removing her worn shoes and placing them on the floor next to the bed, he covered her with his blanket and shifted her head to lie on his pillow. He regarded her for a moment before turning to open the bag Anakin had brought to the room earlier. Obi-Wan took out the worn stuffed bantha and rubbed his fingers over the bare parts of fur that were present on the toy’s face. Clearly a very loved and frequently used stuffie. Barney’s sewn on smile and black plastic eyes were showing signs of wear as well but he supposed that’s what made him so endearing. 

  
He carried Barney to the bed and laid him down next to Iyla. Almost as if sensing the presence of the toy, she reached out and grabbed it, bringing it to her chest and nuzzling her face into its face, rubbing the fur against her cheek. Well that explained the bare patches. Now satisfied with her furry friend in her arms, Iyla sank deeper into a restful sleep, her breaths evening out to a slow steady rhythm. Obi-Wan bent to smooth the hair from her face and kissed her forehead gently. He went back to the bag that Barney had come from and pulled out the extremely worn out and dingy clothes the girl had brought from the children’s home. These rags wouldn’t do at all. Neither would the scuffed and holey shoes she’d been wearing. When they finally arrived at Coruscant he’d see to it that she had some better clothes, sturdy boots, and maybe some new toys as well. Obi-Wan dimmed the lights and left his quarters, heading to the bridge to find Anakin and discuss plans for the Council meeting that was sure to be waiting for them when they got back home. 

  
Iyla had only been asleep for about 30 minutes when the two Jedi were interrupted by a small “Misser Kemmobi?” coming from the doorway. All four men turned to look at the small girl clutching her bantha in her arms and rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

  
“Iyla, darling, what’s wrong? Why are you not sleeping?” Obi-Wan asked, rising from his chair. 

  
“I woked up and it was dawk and I was all ‘lone,” the girl said sleepily. 

  
“I’m sorry, little one. Were you frightened?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“Only a little. I also woked up acause I gotta go potty,” she told him, bouncing a bit.

  
“Oh, right, I probably should have seen to that before I put you to bed. I’m sorry again, dear one.”

  
“S’ok,” she mumbled. “I not go in the bed though, I woked up like a big girl,” something akin to pride in her voice. 

  
“Yes, well done, sweetheart. Such a big girl. I’m very proud of you,” Obi-Wan praised. 

  
Iyla blushed shyly at the praise but continued to bounce and squirm in place. “Umm, Misser Kemmobi, I not know where the potty is. Can you take me? I gots to go vewy bad.”

  
“Of course, love, I’ll show you where it is. Come, let us move quickly now,” he said taking her hand and leading her hastily from the room. 

  
They made it to the ‘fresher in record time and Iyla was ushered inside after insisting that she didn’t need any help. Obi-Wan waited patiently outside the door for her to finish, holding Barney in his hands because “banfas not use the potty.” Moments later the door to the ‘fresher opened and Iyla stood in front of him looking embarrassed.

  
“I can’t reach the sink, Misser Kemmobi,” she told him. 

  
“No problem, Iyla, I will assist you,” he replied, smiling kindly at her. 

  
He set Barney down outside the door and walked into the ‘fresher. He gently lifted Iyla to stand on his knee and pumped some soap into her tiny hands, helping her rub them together thoroughly. After rinsing the soap off and using a towel to wipe them dry, Iyla climbed down and retrieved Barney from his spot on the floor. 

  
“Are you still sleepy, darling?” Obi-Wan asked, coming to stand next to her. “Would you like to go back to bed?”

  
“Not right now. Bawney and I feel much bettew after our nap. Can…can we stay wif you for a little bit?” she asked shyly. 

  
“Certainly, little one. I must warn you though it might be a bit boring. All the grown-up talk going on.”

  
“I not mind. I just wanna be wif you,” she said.

  
Obi-Wan felt his heart melting at her words as he led her back to the bridge. 

  
“Hey, you’re back,” Anakin said as they entered. “You alright now, kiddo?”

  
“Uh-huh. I feel much bettew,” Iyla said. 

  
Anakin chuckled, “I’m sure you do.”

  
“Iyla would like to stay here for a bit. I told her that we’d be going over boring grown-up stuff but she said she just wants the company,” Obi-Wan said, addressing the other three men. “Is that alright?”

  
“Certainly,” replied Cody. “We’d love the company as well. However, I do not believe that we have been properly introduced to your little friend there,” he said, gesturing to the toy in her arms. 

  
“Oh, right! Sowwy I forgotted my manners, C’ader Cody. My ‘polgees. This is my banfa, Bawney. He's my bestest fwiend!” Iyla stated, hugging the stuffed animal to her chest. 

  
“Well, very nice to meet you, Mr. Barney,” Rex said, bending down to take the stuffed leg in his hand and shake it. 

  
Iyla giggled at him then put the bantha in front of her face and lowered her voice to a growl. “Peased to meet you too, Cap’n Wex!” ‘Barney’ said. She then moved Barney’s leg into a small salute.

  
“Wow, I’m impressed, Barney. That was a nice salute,” Cody complimented. 

  
“Fank you, C’ader Cody. I been pacticin’ vewy hard,” ‘Barney’ replied. 

  
Anakin and Obi-Wan stood back and observed their fear-inducing, battle-worn, tough- as-nails Captain and Commander of the GAR having a conversation with a stuffed bantha and a 3-year-old. It was enough to nearly send them both into hysterics. Clearly Iyla already had these two wrapped around her finger. 

  
“You’re very lucky to have a nice friend like Iyla,” Cody said, once again addressing the stuffed toy. 

  
“Iyla’s my bestest fwiend! She’s my favite hooman,” ‘Barney’ agreed.

  
“I think she’s a pretty great human too,” Obi-Wan spoke up from behind her. 

  
Iyla giggled shyly. She then turned the toy to her ear and pretended to be listening intently. “Bawney says he likes all of you too. But he’s tired again so he’s gonna seep now.”

  
“Alright, goodnight, Barney,” Anakin said, turning to look at the bantha.

  
“Sleep well, my friend,” Obi-Wan added. 

  
Iyla waved the small bantha leg at the men and turned the toy’s head to rest on her shoulder as she cuddled him close. She did her best to stifle a yawn but they all caught the action. 

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to bed, Iyla?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
The little girl shook her head hastily. “Wanna stay wif you, pease, Papa,” she mumbled drowsily, her sparkly blue eyes half mast, hands raised in a ‘pick me up’ gesture. 

  
Obi-Wan’s smile could have lit up the night sky. She’d called him Papa. Although she really should be taken back to bed, there was no way he was going to deny his little girl her request to stay with him. Especially after she’d just called him Papa. He picked her up and settled her against his chest, wrapping his big cloak around her. He then moved to sit in his unoccupied chair and picked the conversation up where it left off, content with his warm sleepy bundle breathing deeply against his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed softie Rex and Cody and the introduction of Barney. More will be up soon, promise! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Great Dishwashing Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Rex, and Cody convince Obi-Wan to get some sleep. Iyla 's cleaning tendencies are revealed. 
> 
> Reminder: Iyla is pronounced eye-luh.

Another half hour of talking wore on and everyone was starting to feel fatigued. Iyla was completely knocked out in Obi-Wan’s arms, thumb in her mouth, Barney smashed between her shoulder and her cheek. The men tried to keep their voices low and even so as not to wake the peacefully snoozing girl. Obi-Wan himself was starting to feel his eyes growing heavy and he slumped in his seat a bit with every passing minute. 

  
Anakin noticed his Master’s tiredness setting in and decided to try to convince him to get some rest as well. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince the stubborn man to actually get some sleep but he had to try. He just hoped he didn’t have to drug him like last time. After a small lull in conversation, Anakin decided to go for it. 

  
“Master,” he began, waiting for Obi-Wan’s tired eyes to turn to him. “Maybe we should call it a night. We pretty much know what we’re going to say to the Council, there’s not much more to discuss without being redundant.” There, go for logic. Obi-Wan would be hard-pressed to argue with that.

  
“Hmm. I suppose you’re right, Anakin. But don’t you all need rest as well? I don’t feel right leaving you to take care of the ship while I sleep in my quarters,” Obi-Wan answered.

  
“We’ll be alright, General. Rex and I will switch off with General Skywalker. That way we each get a bit of rest,” Cody jumped in to reassure him. 

  
Obi-Wan still looked a bit skeptical. Anakin decided to try his hand again. 

  
“It’s been a long and emotional day, Obi-Wan. For both of you,” he said, nodding towards Iyla. “We won’t even arrive on Coruscant for three days. That’s plenty of time for all of us to get some rest before facing the Council.”

  
“We do have some time before we get back…” Obi-Wan muttered to himself.

  
Rex decided to go in for the kill. “Don’t worry about us, General. We’ll get the rest we need. But General Skywalker is right. It has been a long day and you have the youngling to think about now. Surely she’d rest easier in a bed, sir.”

  
Anakin smiled in pride at his Captain using Iyla to reason with his Master. Well done, Rex!

  
Obi-Wan however looked ready to protest, surely coming up with some excuse to put Iyla in bed but stay up himself. Apparently Rex’s blow was merely a wounding blow rather than a killing one. Anakin saw Cody ready to step in next. Excellent. If Obi-Wan was going to listen to anyone, it would definitely be Cody. 

  
“Since the child seems unlikely to let you go anytime soon, going to lie down yourself would be the best choice, sir. Plus, we all saw how she reacted to waking up alone. She’d sleep better if you were there, I’m sure of it.”

  
Obi-Wan sighed and gave in. “Oh, alright. You win. I’ll rest with Iyla. But be sure to come get me the minute you start to feel tired and don’t let me sleep for hours, alright? I don’t want to be selfish with my sleep.”

  
Anakin, Rex, and Cody all nodded their heads and reassured him that they would, even though secretly none of them planned to wake the General for as long as possible. 

  
“Do you think I should take her to the ‘fresher again? You heard what Mrs. Huber said about her nighttime…er…problems,” Obi-Wan asked as he stood up as carefully as possible and gently shifted the girl in his arms. 

  
“Nah, I think she’ll be fine. She just went less than an hour ago. She won’t need to go again before morning,” Anakin replied, sounding sure of himself even though he had no idea if he was right. 

  
“Yes, that is true. Most children who wet the bed don’t usually go twice in one night,” Obi-Wan replied, seemingly very sure of himself. 

  
“Speaking from experience, Master?” Anakin smirked.

  
Obi-Wan glared at him in exasperation but didn’t answer his question. Anakin chuckled to himself and vowed to ask Master Qui-Gon if he knew anything about it the next chance he got to talk to the Force Ghost. 

  
“Plus, she looks so sweet, Master. I wouldn’t want to wake her up again.”

  
“Let’s hope you’re right, Anakin. Or else you’re cleaning the bed sheets when we wake up,” Obi-Wan teased. 

  
Anakin laughed and waved him off down the hall. “Go to sleep, Obi-Wan.”

  
“Fine. Goodnight, Anakin. Rex, Cody,” he nodded at each. 

  
“Goodnight, General,” Rex and Cody replied. 

  
“Night, Master,” Anakin called to Obi-Wan’s retreating back. Anakin looked to Cody and Rex with a knowing grin. “He’s totally speaking from experience.” Both clones chuckled in agreement. 

  
\----------------------------

  
As it turned out, Anakin was right. Iyla’s trip to the ‘fresher earlier in the night was all that was needed for her to get through the rest of it just fine. Obi-Wan was very grateful to not have to deal with soiled bedding when he finally woke up hours later. Wait, hours? Those sneaky little... He distinctly remembers telling them to not let him sleep for so long and they all agreed with him. He should have known they were lying. Obi-Wan scowled to himself and moved to sit up on the bed. Iyla shifted as well and blinked sleepily up at him. 

  
“M’sser Kem’bi?” she slurred. “S’it mornin’?”

  
Obi-Wan couldn’t help running his fingers through her hair as he sat next to her on the bed. “I’m not sure, darling. It’s hard to tell the time of day in space. But according to my chronometer, we’ve been asleep for a good six hours now.” Six hours! They’d let him sleep for six hours? _Kriffing traitors._

  
“Hmm, ok,” Iyla replied, still groggy.

  
“Are you well rested, little one?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
Iyla nodded her head. “Yes, Misser Kemmobi. I'm not tired no more.”

  
“Good. I’m glad,” he said, smiling at her. 

  
Iyla smiled back and began to sit up next to him. Her smile widened when she moved her legs to hang off the edge of the bed. “And the bed not wet!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

  
Obi-Wan laughed at her enthusiasm. “No, it isn’t. You did very well last night, waking up to use the ‘fresher,” he complimented.

  
Iyla beamed as she leaned against his arm a bit. “I'm hungwy, Misser Kemmobi,” she said.

  
“I could use something to eat as well. Shall we get up to get some food, dear?” he asked.

  
“Yes, pease! My tummy is gowling like a banfa!” she replied. 

  
“Don’t let Barney hear you say that. He might get offended,” Obi-Wan teased. 

  
“Bawney no care. He finks my tummy needs food too,” she replied. 

  
Obi-Wan helped Iyla off of the bed and helped her with her shoes after she put them on the wrong feet. He noticed it was a bit cold in the ship and he couldn’t remember seeing a cloak or a coat among Iyla’s belongings. Another thing he’d have to make sure he bought when they got back. 

  
“Are you cold, Iyla? I can give you my cloak as a blanket if you wish,” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“No, I'm ok. I'm used to being cold,” she answered, shrugging it off as if being used to being cold was a normal thing. 

  
Obi-Wan frowned at her simple statement as he moved to put his boots on. Once they were both dressed, Obi-Wan led Iyla to the small ‘fresher attached to his quarters, waited outside for her, then helped her wash her hands as he had done the night before. Iyla took Barney from him and waited patiently as he used the ‘fresher himself. 

  
With morning activities taken care of, the pair walked hand-in-hand to the small kitchenette. They were greeted by Rex, Cody, and Anakin, all chatting and enjoying their meal. Apparently the ship was on auto-pilot at the moment. But, Obi-Wan supposed, this far out in open and blank space, the likelihood of a threat was very small. 

  
“G’mornin Misser Sky, Cap'n Wex, and C’ader Cody!” Iyla called to them cheerily. 

  
“Good morning, kiddo. Did you sleep well?” Anakin asked. 

  
“Yes, Misser Sky! I seeped really good! And I not have a assident at all!”

  
“That’s great, Iyla,” Anakin praised before looking at Obi-Wan with a ‘told you so’ smirk. 

  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his cheeky former Padawan. 

  
“Would you like some food, little one?” Cody asked, rising from his seat to serve the general and his daughter. 

  
“Oh, it’s ok, Cody, I can get the food, thank you,” Obi-Wan told him.

  
“Nonsense, sir, I’m already up,” he replied. 

  
“Alright, then,” Obi-Wan muttered. He got Iyla settled next to him and made sure she was secure in her chair before grabbing two glasses from the center of the table and pouring some tea for himself and milk for the girl. 

  
“Fank you,” Iyla replied when he set the glass in front of her. She sat Barney up on the table next to her and patted his head lightly. 

  
Cody returned with their plates and set them down before them. “Thank you, Cody,” Obi-Wan said with a smile and a nod before digging into the food. Iyla followed suit next to him. Occasionally she would pause and bring her fork to Barney’s mouth as well before putting it in her own. The men watched her with amusement. 

  
“Is Barney enjoying the food?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Uh-huh! It’s vewy yummy!” Iyla answered. 

  
She continued to eat even after Obi-Wan had finished and the grown-ups had started talking about plans for the rest of the trip and who would take which shifts. She wasn’t paying them much attention since she didn’t understand most of what was being said. Instead she finished her food and gave Barney one last bite as well before drinking the rest of her milk. Before she could use her sleeve to clean off her milk moustache, Obi-Wan pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face instead then moved on to her greasy hands as well without even breaking conversation. Anakin smiled to himself, seeing obi-Wan already adapting to fatherhood with his seemingly second-nature movements. Iyla giggled when his handkerchief tickled her fingers and Obi-Wan gave her a smile and a wink. She then used her sleeve to clean Barney’s face and hands as well, just as gently as her father had done for her. 

  
Once again wrapped up in conversation, none of them noticed Iyla slipping from the table and carrying her plate to the sink. She silently returned to take Obi-Wan’s plate as well and set it on the counter next to hers. The sound of something being dragged along the floor caught their attention and they all turned to see Iyla climbing onto a chair to stand in front of the sink, pushing up the sleeves of her shirt and leaning over to get the soap from behind the faucet. 

  
“Iyla, darling, what are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. 

  
“I'm gonna clean the dishes, Misser Kemmobi,” Iyla replied as if it should be obvious. 

  
“I see that, dear, but, why?”

  
“Acause it’s my job,” she stated simply, looking confused at his question.

  
“Actually it’s my turn for dishes, little one,” Rex said. “I’ll take care of it.”

  
“But I always clean the dishes. Missus Huber says it’s all I'm good for.”

  
Obi-Wan sighed and pushed down his frustration at that infernal woman. “That’s not true, Iyla. And you don’t need to do the dishes anymore. That’s what the grown-ups are for, child. That’s our job now.”

  
“But…but I can do a good job! I pwomise!” Iyla answered.

  
“I’m sure you can, love, I didn’t mean to imply that you wouldn’t clean the dishes well. I just meant that you no longer need to, because we can do it instead. You don’t need to worry about it anymore,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
Iyla still looked confused and a little bit put out at the prospect of not being useful and not being able to do her job. Rex, watching her reaction, decided to try to make her feel better. 

  
“You know, Iyla. I wouldn’t mind having someone to help me clean the dishes, if you’re feeling up to it,” he said.

  
“Can I, Cap’n Wex?” she asked, her big blue eyes looking at him hopefully.

  
“Of course, kid. I’d be glad for the help,” he answered. 

  
“Is it ok if I help Cap’n Wex wif the dishes, Misser Kemmobi?” Iyla asked, turning her wide blue eyes to her father. 

  
“If Rex has agreed to it then I don’t see why not, darling,” he replied. 

  
Iyla’s face lit up in an excited grin and she returned to her task of grabbing the bottle of soap from behind the faucet. Rex came to assist her and rolled up one her sleeves that had fallen slightly and was in danger of getting wet.

  
“I’m a vewy good cleaner, Cap’n Wex! You see! I'm gonna clean supew dupew good!”

  
“I don’t doubt it,” Rex said, squirting some soap onto the plate he was holding before doing the same for Iyla as well. 

  
Anakin, Cody, and Obi-Wan watched as the unlikely pair chatted animatedly and occasionally flicked soapy water at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Both of them would likely be very wet by the time they were through but Obi-Wan couldn’t find it in himself to care. Iyla was having fun and she was happy. What’s a little soapy water if it means hearing her sweet little laugh and seeing her mother’s smile light up her face? He never thought he could love another being as much as he’d loved her mother, but as he watched his daughter wipe her face with a soapy hand and get bubbles stuck in her wispy curls while grinning widely at one of his closest friends, he realized that there was plenty of room in his heart for another love. 

  
“Credit for your thoughts, Master?” Anakin’s voice said from his left. 

  
“Hmm, oh, sorry, Anakin,” he replied.

  
“No worries, you just looked a little lost in thought there for a minute.”

  
“Just enjoying the sight,” Obi-Wan said. “She’s worth all the trouble I’ll likely be in from the Council when we arrive back at the temple. And she’s worth the issues that are likely to arise once everyone figures out who she is. She’s worth everything and more, Anakin. And…and I can’t believe that there was ever a time that I didn’t know her. How much I was missing.”

  
“But you do know her, Obi-Wan. And you won’t miss out on anything else from now on,” Anakin told him softly. 

  
Obi-Wan turned from watching the suds-covered clone and his equally suds-covered little helper to face his former Padawan. “You’re right. I never will,” he said to him with a content smile and shining eyes. 

  
“But don’t think I’ve forgiven you, all of you,” Obi-Wan said, shooting a pointed look towards Cody and a glare at the back of Rex’s head, “for letting me sleep for six hours. That was totally unnecessary! One of you could have gotten a few hours in my stead.” Obi-Wan folded his arms and very much did not pout at them. 

  
Anakin rolled his eyes at him. “I was going to wake you, Master, after it had been about three hours, but, well, you both looked so peaceful, and…”

  
“You were watching us sleep? That’s a bit creepy, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a teasing smile.

  
“Hey! I was not. I was just checking on you. Wanted to make sure you hadn’t died or been drugged or something. You haven’t willingly slept that long for years without some sort of aid,” he answered huffily. 

  
“It really was a sweet sight, General,” Cody said.

  
“You were watching us too?!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

  
“No, sir! Not at all! I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that. I just saw the holopic from General Skywalker and--”

  
Anakin groaned next to him and glared at Cody. 

  
“Holopic?!” Obi-Wan exclaimed in horror.

  
“I might have taken a holopic of you and Iyla. Just to remember the sweet moment, Master. To give to you of course. Not for my own amusement.”

  
“I find that hard to believe,” Obi-Wan muttered. 

  
“It’s just, you two were sleeping the exact same way. Curled up on your sides, mouths slightly open, hair messed up. It was too precious to not take a holopic. I…I couldn’t resist!”

  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, in a falsely-calm tone. “Who, besides you and Cody, have seen this holopic?”

  
“Umm, Rex…”

  
“And…” Obi-Wan prompted, knowing that there had to be more. 

  
“And Padme. And Ahsoka,” he replied, biting his lip and looking away. 

  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at him disbelievingly. 

  
“And I might have sent it to all of the 212th and half of the 501st.”

  
Obi-Wan’s eyes bulged and his mouth hung open. “You…you…”

  
“Now might be a good time to run, General,” Cody whispered to Anakin.

  
Anakin heeded his advice and jumped up from his seat to run out of the room. Obi-Wan leapt up to follow him, a slight growl coming from his lips. However, neither Jedi noticed the puddle of water on the floor by the sink from Rex and Iyla’s dishwashing adventure. With very manly and dignified yelps, former master and apprentice came crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs. No one in the room moved as they stared at the fallen pair, both of them groaning and trying to get back on their feet, panting with the effort. Just when it appeared that a truce was being settled, after Obi-Wan offered his hand to Anakin to help him up, the chaos started again. Anakin took the offered hand and used it to propel himself off the floor and into a full on sprint out of the kitchen, Obi-Wan taking no more than a second to pursue him down the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! As always, thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing!


	4. Learning Lessons and Building Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan learns a parenting lesson about paying attention and acting quickly when it comes to a 3-year-old and the 'fresher. Iyla learns that her father and her new friends are nothing like the grown-ups she's used to. Trust is built as a result.
> 
> Reminder: Iyla is pronounced eye-luh.

After the Great Dishwashing Adventure of Rex and Iyla, both were sent off to clean themselves up. Iyla was of course assisted by Obi-Wan who was thankful that the girl wasn’t quite as wet and soapy as he had anticipated. Apparently Rex had taken the brunt of the soap and water flicking and was gentle in his retaliations to the child. A small wipe down with a towel was all Iyla needed to get clean. Obi-Wan felt a bit guilty that he had nothing to entertain Iyla with while the men discussed time-tables for their arrival on Coruscant. Luckily Iyla was very accustomed to not having any toys or games and was content to sit and play silently with Barney on the floor next to their table for a while. 

  
The conversation soon moved on from time-tables to the children’s home Iyla had come from. They were now doing research and going over specifics of the planet they’d gotten Iyla from. Stewjon. The very planet that Obi-Wan himself was born on. But, being a small child at the time that the Jedi came and took him to the temple, Obi-Wan had no insight into his home world besides what he’d read and heard about it. The Outer-Rim, Republic friendly but still fairly neutral planet, was not usually on the radar of the Order or the Republic for that matter. It was a small unassuming planet, not used for much except farming, trade, and steel manufacturing. Stewjon was not a particularly stimulating place to research, but if they were going to understand exactly what happened to Iyla and the other children at the home and how the workers managed to evade being caught, they’d need to look into it as much as possible. All of them know that the further they probed the more uncomfortable truths they’d uncover about the operations of the home and the treatment of the younglings in its care. However, for the sake of the little one playing on the floor next to them, they were willing to face these truths, as painful as they may be. 

  
“It turns out that a number of children at the home were actually transferred there from another orphanage across town. Apparently the caretaker of that home died of a mysterious illness and the Jons Home _kindly_ offered to take the displaced children into their care,” Obi-Wan said, scrolling through a datapad on the table in front of him. 

  
“So, in order to keep their façade, the Jons Home appears to be hospitable and generous by taking in the children, when their motives were purely selfish,” Anakin replied. 

  
“Precisely. I’m also suspicious about the death of this,” Obi-Wan pauses and scrolls back up on his pad, “Mrs. Winters. She wasn’t that old and the cause of death is very vague.”

  
“That Huber lady probably found some way to off her so she could take the kids. Maybe their business was bad and they needed more kids to keep it running,” Rex spoke up.

  
“That seems very likely, indeed, Rex,” Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully. 

  
“Do you think there are records of the transfer in the database, General?” Cody asked, addressing Obi-Wan.

  
“It would be a good place to start. I would think there would be some kind of paperwork involved with the transferring of care and guardianship for minors. Perhaps that should be our next lead,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
They continued their research and shared ideas and musings as they stumbled across them or found a particularly promising lead. None of them were focusing on the seemingly content Iyla who was now sleeping a few feet away.

  
After a while Iyla had started to doze off while playing with Barney. By that time it was mid-afternoon and Obi-Wan figured a nap was needed. Most children her age still took naps, right? When the drowsy girl had practically fallen over and almost hit her head on the floor, Obi-Wan scooped her up. He had reluctantly laid the girl down in the room with them after multiple attempts to put her in an actual bed had failed. She still feared waking up alone and didn’t seem to want to be too far away from her father at any point. Obi-Wan had given up the fight and brought the blankets from the bed into the kitchen with him so Iyla could sleep in the same room and be within arms’ reach if necessary. Obi-Wan refused to sleep again so the best way to accommodate was to bring Iyla with him and lay her down on a small bench against the wall. Iyla didn’t seem to mind the harshness of the bench as compared to the soft bed and she quickly fell into sleep with Barney clutched in her arms. 

  
Iyla had been asleep for a little over an hour when she started to shift in the blankets. She squirmed and twisted and her face was scrunched up uncomfortably. She started to whimper a bit and her breathing was no longer peaceful. By now, Anakin and Obi-Wan had sensed her discomfort and both were rising from their chairs to go to her. Before they could move from the table though, Iyla sat up suddenly, wide-eyed and breathing harshly. She looked around the room frantically, seeking out some form of familiarity and comfort. Obi-Wan was quickly in her line of vision and ready to help reassure her that she was safe.

  
“Iyla, sweetheart, you’re alright,” Obi-Wan said, once she’d locked eyes with him. He saw the tears welling up and brought his hand up to cup her face. “Darling?” he asked, waiting for some form of recognition or coherency. 

  
“P-Papa?” she asked.

  
“Yes, love, I’m right here.” Obi-Wan’s heart warmed every time she willingly called him Papa. He noticed that it seemed to happen when she was sleepy, scared, or emotional in any way. Although he didn’t want her to be emotional or scared, he couldn’t help but love it when she did say it.

  
“Papa,” Iyla said, lip wobbling, tears falling silently. “Bad d-dweam,” she stuttered out, falling forward onto his chest.

  
“Shhh, little one, shhh. It’s alright. It’s over now,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing her back in comfort. 

  
“Scawy,” Iyla muttered against his chest. 

  
“I know, dear, but it’s ok now. Papa is here.” The pair sat for another minute until Iyla had calmed down and took her face from Obi-Wan’s chest.

  
“You ok now, Iyla?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“Yes, Papa. I'm ok,” Iyla answered, now breathing easier and not looking quite as frantic. 

  
“Do you want to come sit at the table with me?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“No. I'm still seepy, Papa,” Iyla answered. She rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly. 

  
Obi-Wan smiled at her and helped her lie back down. “Are you ok to go back to sleep while I go back to work?”

  
Iyla nodded drowsily and pulled Barney to her chest. Obi-Wan pressed a light kiss to her forehead and waited for her eyes to close before returning to the table.

  
“Everything ok?” Anakin asked. 

  
“Yes, just a little bit of a bad dream. But she went back to sleep easily.”

  
“That’s good,” Anakin replied. “So, Cody thinks he found something in the transfer records.”

  
_________________

  
Twenty minutes later, Iyla woke up again in discomfort. She groggily sat up and thought about why exactly she woke up. A sudden very urgent need made itself known. Iyla gasped and jumped off the bench quickly. 

  
“Misser Kemmobi!” she said frantically. 

  
Obi-Wan didn’t appear to have heard her though and continued his conversation at the table. Iyla whimpered and squirmed before making her way over to him.

  
“Misser Kemmobi!” she tried again, tugging on his sleeve. 

  
Finally Obi-Wan turned to look at her. “Iyla? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned. 

  
“I gotta go potty. Can you take me?” she asked urgently. 

  
“Ok, dear, give me just a moment and we can go,” Obi-Wan said, somewhat distractedly.

  
“O-Ok,” Iyla replied, legs twisting and eyes watering.

  
Obi-Wan continued studying the transfer records on his datapad, back turned to the struggling and frantic girl, oblivious to her state. 

  
Anakin however was shooting Iyla furtive glances as she was biting her lip and wringing her hands. Her squirming and whimpering were increasing but Obi-Wan still didn’t seem to realize how dire the situation was at the moment. 

  
“Master,” Anakin nudged the man next to him, but was interrupted by Iyla.

  
“M-Misser Kem-Kemmobi, I really, really, really...g-gotta…” the poor girl was dancing and twisting in place, tears gathering in her eyes.

  
Obi-Wan finally turned to look at her. “Darling, are you alright?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

  
Anakin rolled his eyes at his clueless former Master. Time to step in. 

  
“She needs the ‘fresher, Master. Very badly, apparently,” he said, indicating to the whining and bouncing girl next to him. 

  
“Oh! Oh, right. Sorry, I just…uh…got distracted and…” Obi-Wan said, a bit scatterbrained and somewhat frantic in his attempt to put his datapad down and stand up from his chair.

  
Anakin sighed inwardly and jumped up to take Iyla instead. 

  
“Nevermind, Master. I got her,” he said, grabbing the girl’s hand and leading her to the ‘fresher quickly.

  
“Misser Sky! P-Pease h-huwwy!” he heard from behind him and he made sure his grip on her was strong as he started running, practically dragging her down the hallway.

  
Finally at the ‘fresher, Anakin pushed Iyla inside and leaned against the closed door to catch his breath. Nearly ten minutes passed and Anakin figured she should have been finished by now. What was taking so long? He knocked on the door.

  
“Iyla?” 

  
No reply.

  
“Iyla, are you ok?” he tried again.

  
All Anakin got in reply were quiet sniffles. Now growing concerned, he knocked again.

  
“Iyla, what’s wrong? Do you need help?”

  
“N-No,” was the quiet and teary reply. 

  
“Are you sure? It sounds like you’re upset.”

  
A soft sob answered him and he knew he needed to help her.

  
“Kiddo, can you open the door for me please? I want to see if you’re alright,” he said gently.

  
“You…y-you not be m-mad?” Iyla’s voice asked through the door.

  
“Mad? Why would I be mad?” he asked.

  
“Pease! P-Pease d-don’t be mad!” the shaky little voice said.

  
“Ok, ok. I won’t be mad, Iyla, just please open the door for me?” Anakin pleaded.

  
The door to the ‘fresher slid open and the shaking, sobbing 3-year-old stood against the wall, hands over her eyes. Anakin was suddenly hit with feelings of sadness, embarrassment, and pure fear from the Force signature surrounding the little girl. He was immediately worried, the question of what was wrong nearly leaving his lips before Iyla started stuttering out an explanation. 

  
“’M sowwy! S-Sowwy, M-Misser S-Sky! I…I n-not mean to b-but I…I hadta…I really…” she broke off in another pitiful sob. 

  
Anakin was about to ask her to continue when he figured it out. The puddle on the ground and the soaked pants were all he needed to see to know why the poor girl was so distressed. 

  
“Oh, kiddo,” he said gently, slowly moving toward her place against the wall. Iyla whimpered and shrunk away, her fear once again spilling out into the Force around her. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m not mad,” he said reassuringly.

  
“I-I…I’m sowwy! I not m-mean t-to have a a-a-assident!” she wailed miserably. 

  
“You don’t need to be sorry, little one. These things happen, sometimes. It’s alright,” Anakin spoke softly, taking the girl’s hands from her face. Once the red-rimmed puffy eyes met his he gave her a kind smile. 

  
“B-But I'm ‘sposed to be a b-big g-g-girl!” Iyla’s breath hitched again in a silent sob. 

  
“You’re still a big girl, Iyla. You just didn’t make it this time, that’s ok, though.”

  
“I twied so vewy v-vewy hawd, M-Misser Sk-Sky!”

  
“I know you did, kid. Don’t worry,” Anakin soothed, sending her feelings of calm and reassurance. 

  
Iyla ran her arm across her eyes to dry her face and sniffled. “I…I want m-my P-Papa,” she said quietly.

  
“Ok, kiddo, I’ll go get him, just wait here, ok?”

  
“No! I no wanna be ‘lone!” she exclaimed worriedly. 

  
“Alright, little one, shhh. I won’t leave you. You want to follow me back to your Papa instead?”

  
Iyla nodded quickly, eyes large and shining, “Y-Yes, pease.”

  
Anakin smiled at her manners and held out his hand. Iyla took the large hand in her own and allowed Anakin to lead her back to the kitchen. 

  
“There you are,” Obi-Wan said, turning to them as they walked through the door. “I was wondering what was taking so long. We were about to call in a search p--” he cut off when he saw Iyla’s red face and teary eyes. He rose from his chair in concern. “Sweetheart? What is it? What’s happened?”

  
Iyla turned and hid herself in Anakin’s robe and shook her head. Obi-Wan looked to Anakin in confusion. 

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked him. 

  
Anakin leaned down to the girl and whispered in her ear. Obi-Wan thought he heard an “alright” and “not mad” before Iyla nodded and Anakin ruffled her hair. 

  
She was still hiding herself though. Only moments before she had asked for her Papa for comfort, but now she was rethinking her decision, terrified he was going to be angry with her. She took a deep breath and brought her eyes up to meet his. 

  
“Sowwy, Papa,” she said quietly.

  
“Whatever for, love?” Obi-Wan asked, kneeling in front of her.

  
“Pease don’t be mad,” she pleaded. 

  
“I’m not mad, dear one. I just want to know what’s got you so upset,” he replied, reaching out to caress her red cheek. 

  
“I…I-I had a…a-a-assident, P-Papa!” she whimpered, moving to come out from Anakin’s robes to show her father her wet pants. “B-But I…I n-not mean to! I t-twied so hawd and I…I'm s-sowwy, I just, I hadta go so vewy b-bad, and, a-and,” she was crying once again, breaths hitching and shoulders shaking. 

  
“Oh, darling, it’s alright,” he said, running his hand through her hair and down her back soothingly. “Shhhh. You’re ok. You don’t need to be sorry, little one.”

  
“Are y-you angwy w-wif m-me?” Iyla whispered. 

  
“Of course I’m not angry, Iyla. It was just an accident.”

  
“And I'm n-not in t-twouble?”

  
“You’d never be in trouble for something like this, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
“And I'm not g-gonna get p-punished?” Iyla asked, looking scared.

  
“Punished? Why would you be punished for having an accident?” Anakin asked concerned.

  
“Missus Huber always gived me a punishment when I wetted my pants or my bed. She said acause I’m a bad girl and need to get in twouble for doin’ bad fings and bein’ a baby,” Iyla explained. 

  
Obi-Wan heard Rex and Cody start swearing in Mando’a behind him. 

  
“Iyla, look at me, child,” Obi-Wan said gently. Iyla bit her lip and locked eyes with him. “I want you to listen to me, carefully, ok?” He waited for her nod before continuing. “I will never, ever, punish you for something like this. I will not be mad and you will not be in trouble. Accidents happen. They don’t make you bad and they don’t mean that you are a baby. And you don’t need to apologize for them, either, because you didn’t do anything wrong. Do you understand, darling?” he asked, wanting to make sure the girl knew that she was safe and loved no matter what.

  
Iyla was looking deeply into his eyes. “Pwomise?” she asked hesitantly. 

  
“Promise,” he answered, looking sincere, sending her feelings of love, affection, and acceptance. 

  
Iyla gave him a tentative and watery smile. “Ok, Papa. I unnerstad,” she said, leaning forward to bury her head in his shoulder and wrap her arms around his middle.

  
Obi-Wan kissed her head and smiled gratefully up at Anakin from his kneeling position. “Thank you, Anakin. You took charge of the situation and got her to the ‘fresher while I was still fiddling with my datapads.”

  
“It’s no big deal, Master,” Anakin shrugged. 

  
“Well, it’s a big deal to me, so thank you,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“You’re welcome,” Anakin answered with a smile. 

  
Iyla let go of Obi-Wan to turn and look at Anakin as well. “Fank you, Misser Sky for taking me potty. Sowwy I not make it,” she said, looking down in shame. 

  
“Hey, no problem, kiddo. It happens. You’ll get it next time,” he winked. 

  
“Uh-huh!” Iyla nodded. 

  
Obi-Wan smiled at the exchange and got up from his position on the floor. “Now, how about we go get you all cleaned up, then maybe we can come back here for some cookies. Or, well, the closest things we have to cookies anyways,” he said. 

  
“Ok, Papa. But, I can clean up by myself. I know how,” she answered. “You not need to help me.”

  
“I want to help you, love. You shouldn’t have to get yourself changed on your own. That’s what I’m here for. To help you, as grown-ups should,” Obi-Wan explained.

  
“You wanna help me clean up my yucky mess?” Iyla asked, looking dumbfounded. 

  
“Yes. I do,” he laughed. 

  
“Ok…” she replied, giving him a weird look.

  
Obi-Wan just laughed again and held out his hand. “Come on, little one,” he encouraged.

  
Iyla put her hand in his and squeezed it tightly in thanks. Then a thought struck her. 

  
“Wait! Papa! I gots to clean the potty too! I kinda gots the floor all wet,” she said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

  
“I’ll get the floor, kiddo. No problem,” Anakin replied. 

  
“But Misser Sky! You no need to do it, I can do it,” Iyla insisted. 

  
“Iyla, let him do it, sweetheart. It’s ok to have help sometimes,” Obi-Wan told her. 

  
“Yeah, the General is right,” Cody said, coming to stand near them, Rex right behind him. “Rex and I would like to help with the laundry, young one. If you’ll let us.”

  
“C’ader Cody and Cap’n Wex, you wanna help clean my icky wet clothes?” Iyla asked, confused.

  
“Yes, if you don’t mind,” Rex replied. 

  
“Really?” 

  
“Oh, trust me, kid. We’ve definitely dealt with worse,” Rex replied. Cody, Obi-Wan, and Anakin all laughed. Iyla looked at all of them as if they suddenly sprouted bantha horns.

  
“Umm…ok. You can help if you wanna. You too, Misser Sky.”

  
“Great, we’ll get started then,” Anakin said.

  
“Fank you,” Iyla said, giving them all a shy and grateful smile. 

  
They all nodded their “you’re welcomes” before going off to perform their tasks. Obi-Wan watched her stare off after them, lingering confusion and shock still on her face. He knew it would take her a while to truly understand that grown-ups are supposed to take care of children and help them, despite what she had experienced otherwise. He could tell it didn’t quite make sense to her at the moment, but he knew there would be plenty of opportunities to show her in the future. 

  
Obi-Wan gave her small hand a tug and started to lead her to his quarters to help her change and get clean. The walk was silent and he could tell that Iyla was still a bit upset and embarrassed about the whole thing but he knew she’d feel better once she was in some clean and dry clothes. Once in the room, Obi-Wan walked to the small bag Iyla had brought with her from the home and started pulling out the other outfit she’d packed. Iyla stood and watched him carefully, looking ready to jump in and start putting on the new clothes herself. 

  
“Alright, I've got your clean clothes all set and ready. Let’s go into the ‘fresher and I’ll help you take off those wet ones, ok?” he asked. 

  
Iyla nodded and followed him into the small room. She stood silently with her arms hugging her chest and her lip between her teeth, avoiding his eyes. He could feel her still lingering fear and uncertainty. Obi-Wan’s heart ached. A 3-year-old should not be so nervous and on-edge about a little accident. He’d already reassured her that he wasn’t upset and she wouldn’t be punished but she was still so anxious. 

  
He lowered himself to her level once again and tipped her head up so he could see her face. “Are you ready to get changed, Iyla?” he asked. 

  
“Yes, Misser Kemmobi,” she replied. 

  
Obi-Wan sighed. So it was back to Mr. Kenobi now. They’d been making progress before, or so he thought. He let his frustrations flow into the Force, not wanting to give the girl the impression that he was frustrated with her. 

  
“Do you need help getting out of your wet clothes, dear?” he asked. 

  
“No, I do it,” she answered. “But maybe I need help getting clean and wif my new clothes,” she said. 

  
“No problem. I can help with that,” he smiled at her. 

  
Iyla began to undress and left her clothes in a small pile next to her on the floor. Obi-Wan gently and carefully helped her clean up a bit before handing her the new clothes he’d brought in. Iyla did pretty well in dressing herself, except for a few stumbles when her pants got caught on her feet or when she got her shirt twisted. Obi-Wan chuckled at her flailing arms and started to try to pull the fabric in the right direction over her head. 

  
“Tickles, Misser Kemmobi!” Iyla squeaked as his hands found a sensitive spot on her neck. Finally he was able to guide her arms into the sleeves and bring her head through the correct hole, strawberry blonde curls standing on end and covering her face. Obi-Wan smoothed her hair back and playfully caught her neck once again. Iyla giggled in delight at him. 

  
“Oh, I’m sorry, does that tickle?” he grinned.

  
“Yes, Misser Kemmobi! It tickles lots!” she laughed. 

  
“Huh, what about this?” he asked, tickling her chin.

  
“Yes!” she laughed. 

  
“Or this?” Her stomach this time. “Or maybe this?” Her side. 

  
Iyla was now squealing and breathless, twisting in his arms and he continued to find her ticklish spots. He reveled in the sound of her laughter and joy when moments ago she was so afraid and anxious. He finally slowed his fingers and allowed her to catch her breath. Once recovered, she was smiling brightly and still giggling occasionally. 

  
“That was fun!” she exclaimed. 

  
“Yes it was, wasn’t it?” he said. “Are you feeling better now, little one?”

  
“Yes, Misser Kemmobi! I feel lots bettew now!”

  
“Good, glad to hear it,” he replied. “You know, darling. I’m very proud of what you did today.”

  
Iyla looked at him in confusion, tilting her head to the side. “You pwoud I had a assident?”

  
Obi-Wan laughed, “No, dear. I’m proud of you for waking up to go to the ‘fresher and asking to be taken. You’re doing so well with not having nighttime accidents,” he praised.

  
“But I still had a assident,” she said. 

  
“Yes, but that wasn’t your fault. If I’d taken you when you first asked, that wouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry for that, love,” he said. 

  
“S’ok, Misser Kemmobi. You was busy.”

  
“But that’s not an excuse. I should have stopped and listened when you needed me. Can you forgive me, Iyla? Please?” he asked, putting on a sad pouty face.

  
“Course I forgib you, silly!” she giggled.

  
“Thank you, little one,” he smiled, giving her side a little poke again, eliciting a laugh from the girl.

  
When they walked back into the room from the small ‘fresher attached to it, they were greeted by Anakin, Cody, and Rex looking at them with raised eyebrows. 

  
“Sounded like someone was dying in there. We almost came in to rescue you,” Anakin teased. 

  
“Misser Kemmobi was bein’ silly! He was tickling me!” Iyla laughed. 

  
“Was he?” Cody smirked. Obi-Wan’s face colored in embarrassment.

  
“Uh-huh! It was funny,” she replied. 

  
“Well, it looks like you’re feeling better, kiddo. How about finding some of those cookies your Papa talked about? Maybe he has an idea of where some are, since I certainly don’t have any,” Anakin said. He leaned down and not-so-quietly whispered to Iyla, “I think he’s hiding them for himself.” He winked at her.

  
Iyla hid her smile behind her hands and winked back at him. Rex and Cody slipped into the small ‘fresher to gather the wet clothes up for the laundry, thankfully being sneaky enough for Iyla not to see and get upset again. Obi-Wan winked playfully at Iyla once Anakin’s back was turned and he was heading out the door. “Of course I’m hiding them. He’d eat them all up faster than a starving gundark,” he whispered. 

  
“I heard that!” Anakin yelled from down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after researching the planet of Stewjon, I have no idea if my descriptions are correct. There is very little information so I took some creative license with it. *shrugs*


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but next chapter is the Council scene which is a doozy, so hopefully next chapter will make up for this short one.
> 
> Reminder: Iyla is pronounced eye-luh

They were finally on the last day of their three day trip from Stewjon to Coruscant. Cody predicted they’d be landing in about four hours, which will be late morning there. Obi-Wan was admittedly a bit nervous about facing the Council. He technically didn’t have permission to go to Stewjon and get Iyla. He told them he’d be tying up some loose ends from the war on an Outer-Rim planet but failed to give the full details of the mission. Of course, it wasn’t really a lie. Iyla was a loose end that needed to be tied up, them having learned of her existence during the war. He simply couldn’t wait any longer to meet her, so he’d set out with Anakin, Rex, and Cody as soon as peace had been declared and all troops and Jedi were being recalled, under the pretense of their final mission for peace. Although he’d technically been truthful to the Council, he knew they wouldn’t see it as such and wouldn’t be pleased. After all, he would be coming back from a so-called ‘final peace negotiation’ with a Force-sensitive 3-year-old who resembled him quite a bit. Surely that would raise suspicions and questions. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying not to focus on the complete mess of a council meeting that awaited him once they arrived. He was brought out of his musings by a small hand touching his wrist. 

  
“You sad, Misser Kemmobi?” Iyla asked, looking concerned.

  
“No, little one. I’m not sad,” he answered.

  
“You tiwed? You was rubbin’ your head.”

  
“Maybe a bit tired, love. But I’m alright.”

  
“Misser Kemmobi? I have a keshun.”

  
“What is your question, Iyla?”

  
“Do you not like it when I call you Misser Kemmobi?”

  
Obi-Wan blinked at her in shock. How could she have picked up on that? He felt like he was being pretty discreet with his disappointment and sadness. Had he been projecting without knowing it?

  
“What gave you that idea, darling?”

  
“Well, when I say it, you seem sad. You not say it, and you not look it, but I feel it. In here and here,” she said, pointing to her head, then her heart.

  
Obi-Wan was taken aback by her connection to the Force, even at such a young age. To catch on to emotions and thoughts when they were barely being projected, even shielded, was difficult for even some Padawans to do.

  
“You are very clever, Iyla. Very very clever,” he praised her with a smile. 

  
Iyla blushed and smiled back, before turning serious again. “But, do you not like it?”

  
Obi-Wan let out a sigh. “Truthfully, dear, it does make me a bit sad. But it’s not your fault. It’s mine for reacting the way I do. I just really like it when you call me Papa instead of Mr. Kenobi.”

  
“Oh. D’ya want me to call you Papa fruh now on?” she asked, looking serious.

  
“You don’t have to, Iyla. I want you to feel comfortable saying it. I don’t want to force you.”

  
“But you like when I call you Papa.”

  
“Yes, darling, I do. But it’s not about me. It’s about what you want to call me.”

  
“Is I not bein’ nice when I say Misser Kemmobi?” Iyla asked again, looking concerned. 

  
“Of course not, little one. It’s just that most children don’t call their fathers by their last name,” Ob-Wan explained gently. 

  
“Oh. I never had a fahder afore so I not know, sowwy,” Iyla replied.

  
“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. I know this is a new thing for you, so I understand that you need time to get used to it. Don’t worry about me and my feelings. I’m just being silly,” he said, tickling her neck.

  
Iyla laughed and leaned against his shoulder. “I like calling you Papa. I try to say it more fruh now on.”

  
“You do whatever you feel most comfortable with, my dear. But I do like being called Papa,” he said, giving her a wink. 

  
Iyla smiled at him and took his hand in her own. “Where we goin’, Papa?” she asked, now tracing the lines on his palm distractedly.

  
Obi-Wan smiled down at her actions not daring to move his hand from her grasp. “We’re going to a place called Coruscant. It’s where I live and Anakin lives as well,” he explained. 

  
“You and Misser Sky live wif each other on Cor…Cro…Crosant?”

  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “In a way, yes. We both live in a place called the Jedi Temple. There are many other people that live there with us. Not in the same room of course, but in the same building.”

  
Iyla halted her tracing and looked up at him, eyes widened comically. “Whoa! That must be a supew hooge buildin’!”

  
“It is rather large. Anakin has his own room, but it’s not too far from mine. You will get to see him a lot, I’m sure.”

  
“That’s good,” Iyla nodded, seeming satisfied with that information. “But Papa…what’s a Jedi?”

  
“Well, it’s a bit hard to explain, little one,” he replied, patting the space on the chair next to him as an invitation for her to sit. Iyla obediently climbed up but sat in his lap instead, learning against his chest. 

  
“Can you try to ‘spain it?” she asked. 

  
“Alright. You see, inside every living being is something called the Force. You’re a bit too young for a complete lesson on the Force. That will come later. But I will say that the Force is what allows you to feel what other people feel. Like when you felt that I was sad about being called Mr. Kenobi instead of Papa. That was the Force helping you feel that. It is also the reason why you move things with your brain. The Force allows the Jedi to do many many things. All Jedi have the Force and they grow up learning how to use it and how to let it use them.”

  
Iyla was silent for a moment, now fiddling with his tunic and large robe, her brows scrunched as if thinking very hard about what he said. “So you a Jedi? And Misser Sky? And you use the Fowce to do fings and feel fings?”

  
“Yes, love. I know you don’t quite understand yet, but you will. As you get older you’ll learn so much more about being a Jedi and using the Force.”

  
“So…I a Jedi too?” Iyla asked in awe.

  
“Not yet, but you will be someday. You’ve already shown signs of being strong in the Force. I have no doubt that the Council will allow you to train in the temple.”

  
“The cowsul? What’s that?”

  
“They are a group of Jedi Masters who are in charge of the temple. They’re all my friends and they're very nice people. But they decide if someone gets to stay in the temple and be trained or not. We will have to go talk to them once we arrive on Coruscant.”

  
At this news Iyla became nervous, biting her lip and lowering her head. “But…what if they not like me? Missus Huber said I'm not speshul and no one likes me.”

  
Obi-Wan sighed. “Iyla, darling, what Mrs. Huber said about you is not true. You are special and you have many people who like you already. What about Anakin? And Rex and Cody? Do you think they like you?”

  
“Yes, they nice to me and helped me when I had a assident. They also like to play wif Bawney. I fink they like me too.”

  
“I know they do. And I know the Council will like you too. There is no need to worry, sweetheart. All will be well,” Obi-Wan said, running his hands through her wavy hair, twisting it around his fingers. 

  
And even if the rest of the Council doesn’t decide to train Iyla, all will be well. He is prepared to leave the Order and find a place on Coruscant to raise his daughter. It would be hard, yes. And he would miss his Jedi family terribly, but Iyla is his family too, and she needs to come first. He simply cannot bear to be without her, especially now that he only just found her. Leaving the Order would be devastating and difficult, but Iyla needs him and he needs her. There is no other choice really. His daughter is most important.

  
“Do Cap’n Wex and C’ader Cody live at the tepol too?” Iyla spoke up.

  
“No, Rex and Cody are not Jedi. They live somewhere else on Coruscant. They do visit the temple often though.”

  
“Ok good. I like Cap’n Wex and C’ader Cody. I not wanna say bye to them yet.”

  
“You won’t, little one. You will see them often, I promise.” 

  
Iyla smiled and nodded, very happy that she would still be able to see her friends.

  
“Do I get to live wif you when we get to Crosant, Papa?” Iyla asked worriedly.

  
“Of course, my dear. That’s why I’m bringing you home with me, remember? To be a family,” he replied, hugging her to his chest.

  
“Fam’ly,” Iyla whispered reverently. She settled further into Obi-Wan’s lap and snuggled her face against his shoulder, her cheek rubbing against his beard. She giggled delightfully. “Papa, the hair on your face is scwatchy! It feels funny!”

  
“Oh, you don’t like my beard, hmm? Your mother didn’t like it either, actually,” he said with a smirk.

  
“No, Papa, I like it. It feels funny, but I like it,” she replied, patting his chin happily. 

  
“Good, I rather like it myself too,” he said, raising his own hand to stroke it as well. 

  
“We gonna be at Crosant, soon?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Yes, darling. Would you like to go sit with me on the bridge? I think Anakin is flying and Rex and Cody will most likely be there helping him. We can look at the stars together, and in a few short hours you’ll get to see the skyline of Coruscant. It really is a magnificent sight.”

  
“Ok, Papa. I wanna go.”

  
“Excellent,” he said, shifting her off his lap to stand and holding out his hand to her. “Shall we, m’lady?” he said, bowing to her.

  
Iyla laughed and grabbed his hand. “Yes, we shall!” she replied enthusiastically, her giggles echoing down the empty hallways.

  
_________________________________

The skyline of Coruscant was indeed a magnificent sight. Iyla breathed an awed “Wow!” as they were making their final approach. The late morning sun was gleaming off the tall buildings in the distance and dazzling steaks of light were dancing across the windows of the ship. Iyla reached out a small hand to try to catch one of the bright sunbeams that fell across the console in front of her, giggling delightfully when it skittered away. Chasing sunlight kept her entertained throughout their descent, her little feet pattering around the bridge in pursuit of the elusive beams, her smile as bright as the sun she was trying to catch. Obi-Wan and the others watched her fondly, her innocence and happiness bringing smiles to their own faces. Iyla’s Force presence practically glowed as she unknowingly projected delight and joy into Obi-Wan and Anakin’s Force presences as well. Her peaceful playfulness was a welcome reprieve from the lingering darkness of the war and they welcomed the laughter and energy of the little one bouncing around at their feet.

  
All too soon it was time to land and the sunbeam game had to be called off in favor of strapping her in to a seat for safety. Thankfully Anakin was an expert flyer, so the seatbelt was more of a precaution than a necessity. 

  
Once their ship landed, Obi-Wan quickly grabbed the small bag with Iyla’s stuff in it and returned to the bridge. Rex and Cody disembarked the ship first, coming to stand protectively on either side of the ramp waiting for their generals to exit, as they had all the time on missions. There was no threat on Coruscant that warranted such action, but old habits die hard. Anakin led the way to the temple guard awaiting them at the entrance and started engaging him in conversation. Obi-Wan threw the small bag over his shoulder and carefully lifted Iyla into his arms to carry her off the ship. He knew she was capable of walking, but he felt suddenly protective of her, as if someone was going to come and snatch her from him and give him a lecture on attachment. It was a ridiculous thought of course, but he found himself gripping her tightly all the same. 

  
Anakin, having ended his conversation with the guard, made his way over to them.

  
“We’re to report to the Council Chamber immediately,” he said. 

  
“Immediately?” Obi-Wan asked. “We’ve only just stepped off the ship. Can’t it wait a few hours?”

  
“Apparently not. Turns out they got the report from the Senate about the Jons Home being shut-down and want an explanation. Your name was on the request after all,” Anakin replied.

  
“Blast,” he muttered. “I should have been more careful. That’s what happens when I let my emotions rule my actions,” he said, sighing. “Very well. But they’re at least going to wait a few minutes while I put Iyla’s bag down in my quarters and make us look a bit presentable. What does one wear to their execution, exactly?” he asked sardonically. 

  
Anakin laughed and patted him on the back. “Relax, Obi-Wan. They’re not going to execute you. Expel you, maybe, but not execute.”

  
“Thank you for that comforting thought, Anakin.”

  
“Anytime, Master,” he smiled cheekily. “Oh, they also want Rex and Cody too,” he said, nodding at them.

  
“Really? Why?” Rex asked. 

  
Anakin shrugged. “Beats me. Maybe they figure they’ll get a better explanation that way. Master has a tendency to bend the truth and evade questions,” he told them, winking. 

  
“Well, they don’t call me The Negotiator for nothing,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

  
Anakin rolled his eyes and followed the father and daughter pair through the entrance to the temple. 

  
They arrived at Obi-Wan’s quarters and took a moment to sit and relax before facing the interrogation to come. Obi-Wan sat Iyla’s bag down in his room then led her to the ‘fresher across the way. He attempted to smooth his wild hair and run a brush through Iyla’s as well. It didn’t seem to improve it all that much but they had to take what they could get. He swapped out his dirty tunic and robe for a clean set then turned to straighten Iyla’s shirt which had become rumpled and twisted during her sunbeam chasing. Realizing that that was as good as it was going to get, he persuaded Iyla to use the ‘fresher, warning her about the long meetings and no breaks and waited for her outside. 

  
Iyla emerged and immediately took notice of the tension in the room. She bit her lip nervously and shuffled her feet. Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other and reinforced their shields while sending calming and peaceful feelings to her through the Force. It worked only slightly but she relaxed a bit. 

  
“Papa, can I bing Bawney wif me to meet the cowsul?” she asked. 

  
“Of course, little one. Why don’t you go grab him from your bag, alright?”

  
Iyla nodded and scurried off to Obi-Wan’s room.

  
“Damn, she’s perceptive. I wasn’t even trying to project my anxiety but she picked up on it anyway,” Anakin said. 

  
“Yes, she sensed my sadness about being called Mister Kenobi as well. She’s very strong in the Force. We’ll have to be extra careful around her,” Obi-Wan agreed. 

  
Once Barney was tucked tightly to Iyla’s chest, they realized they couldn’t put off the inevitable anymore. It was time to face the Council, whether they were truly ready to or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: *trumpet sounds* The Council scene! I'll probably have to split it into 2 parts because it became much longer than I anticipated. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading, commenting, kudos-ing, and bookmarking!


	6. The Dreaded Council Meeting Part 1: A child?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for the Dreaded Council Meeting. Our weary travelers have put if off long enough. Time to face the music.

Obi-Wan led the way to the Council Chambers, feeling a bit as a lamb walking to its slaughter. He might be overreacting a bit, but he truly was nervous for the meeting. Iyla clung to his hand, squeezing it tightly in apprehension. Poor thing hadn’t the slightest idea what exactly was going on but she was doing so well at being as brave as she could.

  
The five of them came to a stop outside the large doors and waited to be let in. Finally the doors were opened and they entered the large room with its high windows and semi-circle of seats. 

  
“Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, thank you for meeting with us,” Mace Windu said.

  
“Not a problem at all, Master Windu. I understand you wanted to meet with Captain Rex and Commander Cody as well?” Obi-Wan answered. The Council members didn’t seem to have noticed the little girl hiding behind his robes yet. 

  
“Yes, inquiries we have for them,” Master Yoda answered. “Sit and wait by the wall, they may.”

  
Cody and Rex nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

  
“Master Kenobi,” Windu began. “The Council has some questions about your latest mission. We would like some clarification on certain events.”

  
“You have yet to submit a report for this mission, which is unusual. Perhaps you can explain why,” Kit Fisto spoke up. 

  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat slightly. “Yes, of course. I apologize for my lack of report. It certainly was an interesting mission and I’m afraid I haven’t had the time yet to devote to writing one.”

  
“You said you and Master Skywalker were going to an Outer-Rim planet to wrap up some peace negotiations. Yet, you neglected to tell us exactly which planet you’d be visiting. Your mission request was strangely vague as well,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said. 

  
“It wasn’t exactly something we thought relevant, Master Mundi,” Anakin replied. 

  
“Not relevant?” Mace Windu repeated, frowning. 

  
“I mean to say that we figured we could just add the name in later. For safety and security reasons of course. The planet we visited isn’t exactly on the radar of the Order or the Republic,” Anakin replied. 

  
“Hmmm, being completely honest, you are not,” Yoda spoke up. “Evading questions, you are.”

  
Anakin swallowed thickly and side-eyed Obi-Wan. _You might as well tell them, Master._

  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and started on his explanation. 

  
“Masters, I’m afraid Master Yoda is right. Anakin and I haven’t been completely truthful with you. I was vague about the mission on purpose. It was a…delicate situation and I wasn’t sure the Council would have approved it if I went into detail.”

  
“So, you lied to us,” Mace replied. 

  
“No lied, per se. Just…omitted,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“A lie by omission is still a lie,” Master Mundi said. 

  
“Well, yes, but I--” he was cut off though by a collective gasp from the Council members all staring at the back of his robe. He looked down to see Iyla’s head peeking out from her hiding place and looking wide-eyed around the room. 

  
“A child?” Plo Koon asked, sitting forward. “You went to retrieve a child?” 

  
“No request for retrieval, has the Council been given,” Yoda said. 

  
“Were you made aware of a Force-sensitive child that needed to be picked up?” Windu asked curiously. “You could have made it known to us, Obi-Wan. We would have approved.”

  
“Yes, Master Windu. Obi-Wan and I were made aware of the child recently,” Anakin said, giving his Master time to come up with what to say next. 

  
“The mission was to retrieve a child, indeed. As to why I didn’t say anything…well, as I said, it was a rather…delicate operation,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“As are all child retrieval missions,” Kit Fisto nodded. He then turned his gaze to the little one still staring around the room from behind Obi-Wan’s robe. “Hello, young one. Can you step forward so we may greet you properly?”

  
Iyla took a half a step forward, just enough to be outside of the robe but remained clutched to Obi-Wan’s leg. 

  
“There is no need to be afraid, little one,” Plo Koon spoke up. “We would simply like to meet you.”

  
Iyla looked hesitantly up at Obi-Wan. He nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile. “Remember, little one, I told you they are friends. You are safe here.”

  
Iyla was frightened of all of the grown-ups staring at her, but she wanted to be a brave girl for her Papa. She nodded and took a few steps forward, standing in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin, clutching Barney for dear life and bringing her fingers up to play with her bottom lip. 

  
“Can you tell us your name, young one?” Master Mundi asked gently.

  
“Iyla,” she said softly. 

  
“And your second name, dear?” Mundi asked again. 

  
Anakin saw Obi-Wan tense up as he prepared himself for the fallout. 

  
“Iyla Kemmobi,” she replied. 

  
A shocked hush fell over the room, each Council member looking wide-eyed from Iyla to Obi-Wan and back again, before the room erupted in murmurs and whispers. Iyla shrunk back instinctively, feeling the onslaught of emotion in the Force. 

  
Three loud thumps from Yoda’s gimer stick stopped the murmurs instantly. “Overwhelming the child, you are,” he said harshly. 

  
Each Council member looked properly chastised and apologetic and instead focused their attention back to the trio in the center of the room. Yoda climbed down from his chair and approached Iyla slowly and carefully. 

  
“Apologize for scaring you, we do. Pleased to meet you, we are,” he smiled. 

  
Iyla looked wide-eyed at the small green man who was her size but was most definitely not a kid.

  
“Peased to meet you too, Misser…” she trailed off.

  
“Yoda. Master Yoda.”

  
“Masser Yoba,” she said. 

  
Anakin coughed to cover his laugh. 

  
Yoda chuckled himself. “Very polite, you are, young Iyla.”

  
“Fank you, sir. My Papa said I gots peckinle manners.”

  
“Impeccable, dear one,” Obi-Wan said softy.

  
Iyla shrugged and looked back at Yoda. “Masser Yoba, how comes you so small, like me? You not a kid. You old, acause you gots wrinkles and white hair. And why you talk funny?” Iyla asked, feeling at ease in the presence of the small Master. 

  
“Iyla, sweetheart, we just talked about manners, remember?” Obi-Wan said, cringing at her questions. “My apologies, Master Yoda.”

  
“Apology not necessary. Truly wonderful, the curiosity of a child is. Discourage it, we should not,” he said, addressing a blushing Obi-Wan. He turned back to Iyla. “Like this, everyone from my planet is. Many different beings, the galaxy has.”

  
Iyla nodded but her eyebrows were still scrunched in slight confusion. 

  
“Now, questions for you, the Council has,” Yoda continued. “Answer them, can you?”

  
“Yes, Masser Yoba,” she said. 

  
Yoda smiled again and made his way back to his seat. 

  
“Can you tell us how old you are, Iyla?” Master Koon asked. 

  
“I’m free,” she said, holding up three fingers for them to see. “But I'm gonna be fouw soon. Papa says we gots to look up my lifeday to know ezacly when.”

  
“Very good, little one. And how did you come to meet Master Kenobi?” Depa Billaba asked. 

  
“Papa comed to get me from the owf-onfw-the place where lotsa uver kids are who not gots mamas or papas.”

  
“An orphanage?” Master Windu asked. 

  
“Yes, sir. For kids who not gots fam’lies. But Papa comed and said he's my fam’ly and wants me to come wif him to Crosant.”

  
“And you went with him?” Saesee Tiin asked. 

  
“Uh-huh. He's my Papa. I never had a Papa afore and I wanted one vewy bad.”

  
“So your father is Master Kenobi?” Adi Gallia asked.

  
“Yep, Misser Kemmobi is my Papa. We look the same too. We gots the same eyes and kinda the same hair. Papa says that happens wif fam’lies.”

  
“You are very bright, little one,” Plo Koon praised. “So your father came to get you from the orphanage to bring you back here. Do you know what planet you were on?”

  
Iyla shook her head and looked back at Obi-Wan. 

  
“Stewjon, Master Koon,” he answered. 

  
“Stewjon? Your birth planet, correct? Very interesting,” Plo replied. “This would explain the shut-down of the Jons Home, would it not?”

  
“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
“That’s where I lived. But Misser Kemmobi and Misser Sky comed to get me and taked me away from Missus Huber. She not vewy nice. I even heard Misser Sky call her a--” 

  
Anakin stepped forward quickly to cut her off. “I don’t think the Council needs to hear that, kiddo. Maybe tell them a little about Mrs. Huber instead.”

  
Rex and Cody tried to pass their laughs off as very fake coughs. No one was convinced. 

  
“Ok, Misser Sky. Missus Huber was the boss. She maked sure we all did work and we not worfless and lazy,” Iyla said matter-of-factly. 

  
“Work?” Master Billaba asked, concerned. “What kind of work?”

  
“Like clean the dishes, sweep the floor, do the lahdry. That kinda work.”

  
“Why was she making you do work?” Depa asked again.

  
“So the grown-ups will want us. She maked sure we did a good job and not lazy. No grown-up wants a lazy worker,” Iyla replied, sounding as if she was quoting Mrs. Huber herself. 

  
There was an uncomfortable silence around the room as each Council member looked deeply concerned. 

  
“Young one, do you know why the grown-ups wanted the children?” Kit Fisto asked gently.

  
“Uh-huh. They want to take the kid home wif them to work. That's why we had to be good. They not want to pay for a bad worker.”

  
“Pay?!” Adi Gallia exclaimed.

  
Anakin stepped forward to elaborate before anyone else became upset. “Obi-Wan and I discovered that the Jons Home was grooming the children to essentially be servants to the adults that were willing to pay the best price for them. The children who were ‘bought’ would go on to serve in their houses for the rest of their lives, or as long as they were still useful,” he explained, barely containing his anger. 

  
“Very disturbing this is,” Master Yoda remarked. 

  
“I’m afraid that’s not the worst part of it, Master,” Obi-Wan replied. He stepped forward and knelt down beside Iyla. “Darling, can you tell the Council what happened to the children who were not chosen to work?”

  
Iyla looked a bit sad and started fiddling with her sleeve. “They get frowed away. To make room for lotsa bettew kids.”

  
Obi-Wan could practically hear Rex and Cody growling by the wall. 

  
“You mean…the children were just…thrown out on the streets?” Shaak Ti asked in shock.

  
“It appears as such, Master Ti,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“Justified you were, in shutting down the home,” Yoda said nodding to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

  
“When Anakin and I first met with Iyla, she was under the impression that we intended to buy her. Then she misunderstood and thought she was to be thrown out. As you can imagine, this greatly disturbed us both and we couldn’t allow it to continue,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“Of course not!” Master Gallia replied. “To sell these children off as slaves then chuck the ones out to the streets who don’t meet the standards. It’s completely barbaric. No child should feel like they are worthless.”

  
“Missus Huber tolded me I'm worfless all the time. That's why no grown-ups comed for me. I always do bad fings and I'm not good for anyfing, ‘sept bein’ soppy and encopet.”

  
“That is not true, dear one. You are so very special and wonderful,” Obi-Wan said, stroking her hair. 

  
“Fank you, Papa,” Iyla smiled.

  
“Iyla,” Plo Koon spoke up, “What do you mean by ‘doing bad things?' What bad things have you done to make Mrs. Huber say that to you?”

  
Iyla bit her lip and looked nervous. If she told them how bad she was, they wouldn’t let her stay with her Papa. But she had to answer the nice man’s question. It was rude not to. 

  
“Iyla?” Master Koon tried again.

  
“Sowwy Masser…”

  
“Master Koon,” he supplied.

  
“Masser Koom. I did lotsa bad fings all the time. Like when I spilled the milk at brefast, or when I gots too tired to sweep the floor, or when I gots all muddy from goin' out in the rain to take out the twash and I falled down acause the bag was too heavy. Also when I cwy acause I gots a bad owie, or when I…when I had assidents in my bed or my pants. That's vewy bad! Missus Huber not like assidents. They always gets a punishment. But I aserve it. For bein’ a baby and bein’ bad.”

  
“You were punished? For simply being and acting like a child? None of those things warrant a punishment,” Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, horrorstruck. 

  
“But I'm ‘sposed to be good and work good and not have assidents. So I gots to be punished for all the bad fings I do. Acause I’m bad,” Iyla replied, adamant that she deserved the punishments she got. 

  
“Punished, how were you?” Yoda asked. “Hurt you, did she?”

  
The whole room seemed to hold its breath in anticipation of the little girl’s answer. Obi-Wan went rigid next to her.

  
Iyla ducked her head and gripped Barney tighter in her arms. Her voice wobbled a bit as she answered. “Not all the time, Masser Yoba. Mostly I did more work or not get to eat food. But…but when I did somefing vewy vewy bad, she taked my arm really tight and frow me to the cowner. I hitted my head sometimes but it was a assident. She not mean to hit my head.”

  
Obi-Wan clenched his fists at his sides and took a few steadying breaths, trying his best to release his anger into the Force. Anakin was seething next to him. 

  
“Accident or not, it is still wrong, little one. No adult should ever put their hands on a child in anger,” Plo Koon stated coldly.

  
“But…but it was only acause I used my bwain to move fings. That's when she gots supew mad! Not ‘sposed to use my bwain.”

  
“What do you mean by ‘use your brain,’ Iyla?” Master Ti asked. 

  
“I not mean to do it! It just happened! Like…like when I broked the bowl acause I dwopped it. I catched it wif my bwain on assident but Missus Huber yelled and I got scawed so it falled. And when, when I not reach the soap on the shelf, it comed to me. All I did was fink about it coming and it comed! Then Missus Huber taked Bawney away from me,” she held up her toy for them to see. “She said he's a ugly stupid banfa and only babies gots stuffies and I not aserve him acause I'm a bad girl. She putted him in the twash! I was cwying and wanted Bawney back so bad. I goed to the twash to look at him and then he moved and floated to me! But I not know how!” Iyla rambled, scared that she’d be in trouble with the Council like she had been with Mrs. Huber. 

  
“Remarkable,” Kit Fisto whispered. “Such command of the Force, even accidental, at three standard years, is very impressive!” 

  
“Papa tolded me about the Fowce. He said it’s why I move fings, and why I can feel when people are sad or mad and stuff. I can feel it in here and here,” Iyla said, pointing to her head and her heart. 

  
Another surprised whisper came from Master Fisto, his eyes wide. 

  
“Very strong in the Force, this little one is,” Yoda hummed. 

  
“Yes, Masters. Iyla was able to pick up on mine and Anakin’s emotions, when we weren’t even projecting,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
“Trained she will need to be,” Yoda said. “However, discuss it later we will. Tired the child is.”

  
Iyla stifled a yawn behind her hand. 

  
“Too long, the meeting has gone, young one? A break do you need?” Yoda asked with a fond smile. 

  
“No fank you, I not need a bweak. Papa taked me potty afore the meeting. He say the meetings can be long and boring and go on fowever an' evew so it bettew to use the potty first. In his ‘speerance,” Iyla answered. 

  
Obi-Wan turned bright red and brought his hand to his face. He’d forgotten how honest and open young children could be. 

  
A smatter of chuckles resulted at the innocent answer from the child and the mortified look on Obi-Wan’s face. 

  
“That's what you say, right Papa?” Iyla asked looking up at him, seemingly confused by the laughter.

  
“Yes, darling. You’re right. I did say that. But I think the Council is finished with their questions for you right now. They need to speak with myself, Cody, and Rex, next. Would you like to go back to the room with Anakin? Perhaps he can find you some food or you can take a short rest.”

  
Obi-Wan looked pleadingly toward Anakin, hoping his former Padawan wouldn’t be too upset about being volunteered to leave the meeting and not participate in the mission report. Anakin gave him a slight nod and a small smile. But Iyla didn’t seem to like this suggestion.

  
“Not seepy, Papa,” she whined a bit, her 3-year-old defiance starting to show itself. “No wanna leave you!” she looked positively terrified at the thought of being away from him in an unfamiliar place, even if it was with Anakin. 

  
“I apologize, Masters. Iyla is a bit clingy, I’m afraid. Separating us will be difficult. Would you mind terribly if she waited off to the side for me?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“Not at all, Obi-Wan. We don’t have anything to occupy her with, though. She will have to just sit,” Mace replied. 

  
“I can play wif Bawney!” Iyla spoke up, waving the toy. “He wuvs playing! He's vewy good at it!”

  
“Very well, little one. You can play with your toy,” Depa replied, smiling.

  
“Fank you, Masser…”

  
“Billaba.”

  
“Masser Blababa,” Iyla said, stumbling over the name. 

  
Depa laughed out loud at that then got up to show her to a spot by the wall where she could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter into 2 parts because it became a beast. It was a beast to write as well. My wrist was actually sore for the rest of the day because of the furious typing I was doing. Stupid carpal tunnel! Anyways, next chapter we will see Obi-Wan do some 'splaining about his current...situation. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudos-ing! You're all awesome!


	7. Meeting Part 2: Obi-Wan has some 'splainin to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Council meeting! This chapter is a lot of talking. Basically Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, and Cody explain how this whole situation came about and...it's a bit complicated. Obi-Wan also faces the matter of his "code breaking." Iyla's there too, towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also use this chapter to explain why Revenge of the Sith and Order 66 never happened. I know, I used the cheesy time travel trope and I'm sorry. I have no defense for myself except that I've been reading a lot of time travel fics lately and they got into my brain. Anyways, I'm toying with the idea of writing some one-shots centered around teenage Iyla coming to meet her dad and the troops during the war. Not a full story of course, I'm not nearly that creative, but maybe some scenes just for fun. Who knows. 
> 
> Anyways, on to Chapter 7!

Once Iyla was settled and distracted by Barney, Rex and Cody joined Obi-Wan and Anakin in the center of the room. 

  
“The Council has some questions for you,” Mace began. “Now that we know the true nature of the mission, we need some honest answers.”

  
“Of course, Master, we will tell you what you need to know,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“How exactly did you come to learn about Iyla, and how did you know where to find her?” Mace asked.

  
“Master, Skywalker, you said you became aware of her existence ‘recently,’ How long ago was, ‘recently?’” Master Tiin asked. 

  
“We became aware of Iyla’s existence during the war, Master. About a year ago,” Anakin answered. “But we couldn’t exactly go and get her in the middle of a war.”

  
“How did you find out about Iyla?” Shaak Ti asked.

  
Anakin, Rex, and Cody all looked at Obi-Wan awkwardly. How exactly do they explain their situation? They’d think they were all crazy or making up stories. This was not going to go over well. 

  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and began, “We learned about Iyla from Iyla herself.”

  
A confused silence filled the Council Chamber.

  
“I’m sorry,” Master Fisto said. “Do you mean that a 2-year-old contacted you during the war to tell you she existed?”

  
“No, of course not, Master Fisto. 16-year-old Iyla told us,” Obi-Wan replied flippantly.

  
“This is no time to be sassy, Obi-Wan,” Mace chided. “We’re looking for the truth, remember?”

  
“Yes, sorry. But I am being truthful, Mace. 16-year-old Iyla came to us shortly after the take-over of Mandalore by Maul and revealed herself as my daughter.”

  
“How is that even possible?” Adi Gallia asked.

  
“Time travel,” Anakin responded. 

  
“Such thing as time travel, there is not,” Master Yoda insisted. 

  
“Well, she surely wasn’t a hallucination. Unless all of the 212th and 501st had the exact same hallucination as well,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
The Council members now turned their attention to Rex and Cody.

  
“Saw the teenager, did you?” Yoda asked them. 

  
“Yes, sir. We didn’t just see her though. We talked with her too, interacted with her. She didn’t appear to be anything other than real,” Rex answered.

  
“She wasn’t an apparition either, sir. She ate with us, played cards with us, gave us friendly shoves and hugs. Apparitions aren’t that corporeal,” Cody said.

  
Yoda looked thoughtful. “Felt the need to travel back in time, why did she?”

  
“In Iyla’s timeline, the war went a very different way. As a result she never got to meet me. She said no one knew where I was since I was in hiding,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“How did you know she was being truthful?” Master Mundi asked. 

  
“We didn’t believe her at first either, Master. She even pretended to be from our time, but slowly we started to realize that she had a suspicious amount of knowledge and intel about the war that she shouldn’t have had,” Anakin answered. 

  
“She knew about the battles we were fighting and how they would play out. She didn’t exclusively tell us the outcomes but she’d offer advice and ideas that would end up helping us,” Cody said.

  
“It was hard to believe that she was just some military genius teenager. There had to be something else going on. So we confronted her,” Rex said.

  
“When we did, she admitted that she wasn’t from our time. She knew the battles well because she’d read about them in various archives and research facilities. She knew the final outcome of the war as well. That’s what prompted her to find us,” Anakin explained. 

  
“I thought you said she came back to meet her father,” Mace replied.

  
“That was part of Iyla’s motive, yes. But once she saw _when_ exactly she’d landed in her time travel, she knew she could prevent the terrible events in her timeline from happening,” Obi-Wan answered.

  
“So she knew how the war would end and she felt it necessary to risk playing with the timeline in order to stop it,” Saesee Tiin spoke up.

  
“Yes, she knew the implications of her revealing everything to us, but she said any alternative to her reality would have been better. The war did not end well in her time,” Obi-Wan said. “In Iyla’s timeline, the Sith rose and the Order fell. Nearly every Jedi was either killed or exiled somewhere in what was known as ‘The Purge.’ The troopers were made to execute the Jedi under Order 66. The inhibitor chips in their brains caused them to have no control over themselves and they had no choice but to kill their generals.”

  
Rex and Cody exchanged uncomfortable looks, remembering how horrified they’d been at that revelation. 

  
“We couldn’t allow that to happen, sirs. The thought of murdering the people we swore to protect for years was too horrible to think about,” Rex said. 

  
“So, we listened. She told us of the bleak future we were heading to if the Sith Lord wasn’t revealed, if the Sith Apprentice was allowed to come to power, if the Purge were to happen. We understood her need to change things. The alternative would have been…devastating,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“Iyla was the one to tell you about Chancellor Palpatine and the Kaminoan plot. She revealed the corruption in the senate and Dooku’s intentions,” Depa stated, looking wide-eyed at the playing child across the room. 

  
“Yes. She’s the reason we knew how to stop the war and how to defeat the Sith. She saved everyone,” Obi-Wan stated proudly. 

  
“But how did you know where to find her after the war?” Plo Koon asked curiously.

  
“Iyla wasn’t planning on telling us who she really was. She planned to just help change the war and spend time with me then be on her way. But Ahsoka was very perceptive. She picked up on things, mannerisms, personality traits, lightsaber fighting techniques, and she put the pieces together. I didn’t react very well to the news, unfortunately, but even I saw the similarities and couldn’t deny it,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
“Lightsaber fighting styles? She was a Jedi?” Adi Gallia asked. 

  
“Yes. She trained under Master Yoda, who survived The Purge. She must have been taught some of Obi-Wan’s techniques because they were very similar,” Anakin said, looking at the small green Jedi. “We aren’t sure how she found you, or how she came to be your apprentice, but she said she was trained by you, sir.”

  
Yoda hmmm’ed. “Impossible, nothing is, with the Force. If meant to train her I was, see to it the Force would.”

  
“Obi-Wan, you still didn’t answer my question,” Plo spoke up, giving him an expectant look.

  
“Sorry, Plo. Iyla told us she was born on Mandalore, but was taken to safety on Stewjon right before Darth Maul took over. She said she grew up on Stewjon until she crossed paths with Master Yoda.”

  
“Mandalore,” Depa said, smirking at him with a twinkle in her eye. 

  
“Depa…” Obi-Wan gave her a weary look.

  
“It’s the Duchess isn’t it?” Depa said, teasing.

  
“Yes, Satine and I--” 

  
“I knew it! Vos owes me 20 credits! He thought it was just a--”

  
“Master Billaba, please,” Mace interrupted, giving her an exasperated look.

  
“Sorry, Master,” Depa replied, not looking the least bit apologetic.

  
“Anyways, now that Master Billaba is 20 credits richer, we still need to discuss a few other things, Obi-Wan,” Mace said.

  
He turned to Rex, Cody, and Anakin. “We have finished with our questions for you for the moment. We will be asking for your contributions to the mission report however, as well as any information about the Jons Home which might aide in the investigation. Feel free to take a seat by the wall and wait if you’d like. Thank you.”

  
Anakin bowed while Rex and Cody stood at attention and nodded. “Thank you, Master.” “Yes, sir.”

  
“Now, back the issue at hand,” Mace said. “The Duchess Satine Kryze is Iyla’s mother, correct?”

  
“Yes, Master. By the time Iyla visited us, she was already 2-years-old in this timeline. That would mean she was born in the months after Satine left Corusant following her Senate negotiations but I can’t confirm that until I have the birth records. Iyla was moved from Mandalore to Stewjon right as the conflict with Maul and the Death Watch was heating up. I’m thinking that Satine felt it in the child’s best interest to be as far away as possible from the conflict. I have no doubt she would have gone to get her back if she’d survived that day. But as it stands, or, well, stood, Iyla ended up being raised on Stewjon instead.”

  
Master Yoda spoke up next. “Relations you had with the Duchess. Love her, you did. Attachment, is it not? Forbidden to Jedi, attachments are.” He gave Obi-Wan a critical and calculating look. 

  
“Forgive me Master, but love is not forbidden for Jedi,” Anakin spoke up from the side on Obi-Wan’s behalf. “And, he had no idea that his _relations_ would lead to Iyla’s birth. Or, well, I mean I guess he knew there _could_ be a possibility of that happening, but maybe it didn’t cross his mind in the heat of the moment, I mean, uh, at the time. And really, I guess he _is_ partly to blame, because, well, we all know that Satine had some help in, er, making Iyla, so…um…but, still, his love for her wasn’t wrong, really.”

  
Obi-Wan sighed and brought his hand to cover his face. “Thank you, Anakin. That was…eloquent.”

  
“Against the Code, love is not, Young Skywalker. But acting on that love, attachment is. Let it rule your actions, you must not,” Yoda replied.

  
Obi-Wan’s throat tightened a bit and his palms began to sweat. Here it comes. He managed to choke out a response. “Yes, Master.”

  
“Broke the Code, you did, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

  
“Yes, Master.”

  
There was another uncomfortable silence in the room as everyone held their breath at what was going to happen next. 

  
Obi-Wan felt the need to at least say something. “Masters, I understand fully that my actions and relations with The Duchess qualify as attachment. There is no point in denying it. But I most definitely do not regret it. Even if it loses me my Council seat, or even my status as Master and Knight. Even if it means I must leave the Order. In the choice between my child and the Jedi, I will always choose my child. I only ask that you not make me choose. I love the Order, the only family I’ve ever known, but my love for Iyla runs just as deep. I’d love to be able to keep both. But ultimately, the decision is in your hands.”

  
Each Council member exchanged looks, seeming to communicate without words, all apparently thinking along the same lines. 

  
Mace spoke up first. “Master Yoda is correct, Obi-Wan. According to the Code, attachments are forbidden.” 

  
Obi-Wan’s heart sank and his knees threatened to buckle. 

  
“However, if there is anything this Order has learned from this terrible war, it’s that some things are necessary and essential to survive,” Mace said. 

  
Shaak Ti sat forward and addressed Obi-Wan. “Is it not attachment that brought us through the hard times and sustained us enough to come out whole on the other side?”

  
“Is it not attachment that gave us the hope to keep going and keep fighting, even when all felt lost?” Plo Koon said. “Attachment to our troops, attachment to each other, to our Padawans and Masters?” 

  
“Attachment won us the war, Obi-Wan,” Depa replied. “Iyla’s love and attachment for you and her fellow Jedi guided her to take action and travel to your time, to stop genocide and a darkness threatening to destroy us all. We are all here today, because of the attachment of a brave and selfless young Jedi.” 

  
Obi-Wan stood still, looking around at his friends, clearly confused. “So, what are you saying, exactly?”

  
“We’re saying,” Kit Fisto said, “That the Code is wrong.”

  
Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and Anakin choked on a gasp. 

  
“W-Wrong?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“Yes, Obi-Wan. The Code is wrong. We have all seen the undeniable proof that attachments are necessary, that they aided us in the hard times, and sustained us. We cannot overlook that,” Master Mundi replied. 

  
“Revised, the Code will need to be. Time for a change, it is,” Yoda said. 

  
“But, Master Yoda, you just chastised me for being attached. I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
“Joking with you, I was. Tease you, I like to,” Yoda said, smiling impishly.

  
“Well I didn’t think it was very funny,” Obi-Wan grumbled, the words “insolent little troll” muttered under his breath. 

  
“Heard that I did, young one.”

  
Obi-Wan didn’t answer, refusing to apologize for his comment. Yoda chuckled and sat back farther in his chair. 

  
“So…does this mean Obi-Wan isn’t expelled from the Order?” Anakin asked, doing a lot of talking for someone sitting on the sidelines.

  
“Yes. You will not be expelled from the Order, Obi-Wan. We could never ask you to choose between your daughter and the Jedi, and to be honest, we can’t afford to lose you. You are a very valuable asset,” Mace answered. 

  
“T-Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, still in shock. “So, I may continue to stay in the temple, then? With Iyla?”

  
“Yes, you and Iyla may stay. She is very strong in the Force and with training, could become a very powerful Jedi in the future,” Mace said. “We will give you a few days to get adjusted and then you will report to the crèche to start her education.”

  
“What’s the cwush?” a small voice spoke up. Iyla, who had been tuning out most of the previous conversation, started paying attention after Anakin choked on his gasp when Master Fisto said the Code was wrong. It startled her and she started to listen in.

  
“The crèche, dear one. It’s where the other children, like yourself, go to learn all about the Force and about being a Jedi,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
Iyla didn’t look excited though. Rather she looked concerned and panicked. “B-But you said I was stayin’ wif you! No wanna go to the cwush! No wanna be wifout you, Papa!” she exclaimed, running to his side.

  
“All children go to the crèche, young one. That is how they learn to be Jedi,” Master Mundi said.

  
“Then I no wanna be a Jedi!” she yelled, tears building in her eyes. “Wanna stay wif my Papa!”

  
“Oh, darling, shhh, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan soothed, bending down to stroke her now tear-stained cheek.

  
“P-Pease d-don’t let them take me to the c-cwush, Papa! Pease! I...I be good! I w-work hawd and, and c-clean up, and I n-not have any assidents, o-or cwy no more! I p-pwomise! Pease no make me li-live there, w-wanna live wif y-you! Don’t l-leave me, P-Papa!” Iyla sobbed, her cries growing in volume and desperation as she clung to his robe and buried her face in his chest.

  
Obi-Wan hugged her back and stroked her hair, sending calming feelings through the Force to soothe her cries. “Dear one, I think you misunderstood. I would never leave you.”

  
“Little one, we did not mean to upset you,” Plo Koon said gently. “It was never our intention to separate you from your father. Of course you can stay with him. You will simply go to the crèche to learn and be with the children during the day. But you will not be living there.”

  
“I n-no live in the c-cwush?” Iyla asked, bringing her face up from Obi-Wan’s chest to turn her pleading puffy red eyes to meet Plo Koon’s own. 

  
“No, young one,” he replied.

  
“And…and I stay wif Papa?”

  
“Of course, Iyla,” Adi Gallia reassured her.

  
Despite the tear tracks on her cheeks and her remaining sniffles, a huge smile broke out on Iyla’s face at this news. She’d get to stay with her Papa and she’d get to be a Jedi! She wiped her eyes then gave Obi-Wan a huge hug around his neck and kiss on the cheek, giggling at the beard tickling her face. Obi-Wan smiled widely at her in return and gave her one last pat on the back before he stood up to address the Council.

  
“I thank you for your time, Masters. And for your understanding as well. I appreciate everything,” he looked down at Iyla who was clutching his hand and leaning against his leg. “We both do.”

  
“Uh-huh. Peshate it, fank you, Massers,” Iyla replied, not quite knowing what she was appreciating them for, or what it meant to appreciate at all, but wanting to keep up her manners all the same. 

  
Obi-Wan gave one last bow to the Council, Iyla’s hand still gripped in his own. She gave a clumsy bow as well, seeming to understand that that was the polite thing to do. 

  
“Are we done wif the cowsul, Papa? I'm hungwy!” Iyla said loudly as they turned to leave the semi-circle of chairs. “That meeting was vewy vewy long, you was right, Papa! Good fing I goed potty first, like you said to!” She continued, her voice drifting back to the still seated and now chuckling Masters.

  
“Oh, that reminds, me. One more thing, Obi-Wan,” Mace called out before they reached the door.

  
Obi-Wan turned back expectantly. 

  
“Any time you need to, you know, _go_ , during a meeting, feel free--”

  
“Yes, thank you, Mace,” Obi-Wan cut him off, turning around quickly to hide his red face and rushing out the door amid the booming laughter of the Councilors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was all tied up in a pretty little bow--the Council accepting Obi-Wan's attachment and revising the Code, Iyla coming back in time to save the Jedi, no one getting in trouble--but well, I did say it was self-indulgent fluff. Remember, this story is all rainbows and cotton candy and nothing hurts. You were warned. ;)
> 
> Also, I'm currently writing Chapter 11 so there is a lot more sickly sweet family shenanigans to come, people! As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Naps and Markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Iyla enjoy some downtime after the exhausting Council meeting.

“Wow…” Anakin said, once the doors to the Council Chamber were closed and they were around the corner. “Did that really just happen?”

  
“Apparently,” Obi-Wan replied, just as shocked. 

  
“They said the Code is wrong, Obi-Wan! The Councilors said the Code is wrong! And Master Yoda wants to revise it!” Anakin continued in disbelief.

  
“I’m just as confused as you are, Anakin. It almost doesn’t seem real,” Obi-Wan said, his brow furrowed. 

  
“Are we sure this isn’t an alternate reality itself?” Anakin asked.

  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was,” he answered.

  
“Maybe we’re dreaming…” Anakin looked thoughtful.

  
Rex reached out and pinched Anakin’s arm.

  
“Ow! Rex!” he yelped. 

  
“Seems like it isn’t a dream, General,” Rex replied grinning.

  
Anakin scowled at him.

  
Iyla looked up in alarm at Anakin’s yelp. “Did you get a owie, Misser Sky?” she asked in concern.

  
“No, kiddo, I’m ok,” Anakin reassured her with a smile. “Hey, you said you were hungry right? How about getting some lunch?”

  
Iyla nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, pease, Misser Sky!”

  
“Great! Should I go get something from the dining hall and bring it back to your room, Master?” he asked Obi-Wan.

  
“Yes, that would be best. I don’t think we’re quite ready to be seen at the dining hall just yet. Best to take our meal in private,” Obi-Wan agreed.

  
“I’ll go with you, General. You’ll probably need some help,” Rex said.

  
“Thanks, Rex. So, we’ll meet you back at the room then?” Anakin asked.

  
Obi-Wan nodded and the two were off. Obi-Wan, Cody, and Iyla made the long trek back to Obi-Wan’s room, much slower and at a more sedate pace than their trip to the Council Chambers earlier. Sensing that Iyla was tiring of walking, Obi-Wan scooped her up and settled her on his hip. It had been a long day already and it was barely noon. 

  
Once they reached the room, Obi-Wan set Iyla down and directed her to wash her hands for lunch. 

  
“I can’t reach the sink, Papa,” Iyla reminded him. 

  
Obi-Wan mentally added ‘step stool’ to his ever growing list of purchases for the 3-year-old. He’d definitely need to go shopping in the next few days. 

  
After all hands were clean, Cody started helping Obi-Wan set out plates and utensils at the table, only to realize that there were only four chairs for the five of them. They decided that, for today, Iyla would sit on Obi-Wan’s lap to eat. It would be a bit cramped, but they’d make it work. Just as the last place setting was arranged, the door opened and Anakin and Rex came in with trays of boxed food and set them on the kitchen counter. Obi-Wan and Cody then passed them out to each person and they all settled down to eat. 

  
Iyla loved the idea of sitting on her Papa’s lap to eat and happily tucked into her food as the grown-ups continued to talk. 

  
“So, now that attachment is no longer forbidden, maybe they’ll be more open to other people who might want to have…uh…relations and stuff,” Anakin mused.

  
“You mean you won’t get in trouble for being married to Padme?” Obi-Wan said. 

  
Anakin looked at him in shock. “W-What are you talking about, Master?”

  
“Oh come on, Anakin, we all know,” Obi-Wan teased. 

  
“You aren’t exactly the most subtle person, General,” Rex spoke up.

  
“Who knows about it?” Anakin asked, looking nervous. 

  
“Basically everyone who spends a significant amount of time with you,” Obi-Wan replied, smirking.

  
“But…but I thought we were keeping our secret pretty well,” he said.

  
Cody snorted and Rex raised an eyebrow. 

  
“Ok, so maybe I’m not the best with secrets,” Anakin conceded. 

  
“Or hiding your emotions,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“Or controlling your googly eyes whenever you see the Senator,” Cody added.

  
“We even saw you two holding hands, General,” Rex said. “You’re both pretty terrible at being secretive.”

  
Anakin huffed and slumped in his chair, focusing on his food. 

  
“Relax, Anakin. It’s not like the Council knows or anything. You should definitely approach them though. Seeing as they are working to revise the Code, you might as well bring it to their attention. I’m sure it would be nice to not have to keep everything a secret anymore,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“You have no idea,” Anakin replied. “I’ll give it a week or so though. I think one scandalous Code-breaking Jedi Master is enough for now,” he smirked and winked at Obi-Wan.

  
Obi-Wan smirked back at him and adjusted the now drooping girl on his lap a bit. “Sleepy, little one?” he asked.

  
“No, Pa--” she started to reply but was cut off by a massive yawn. 

  
Obi-Wan chuckled and gathered their dishes together in the center of the table. “I’ll be back to clean those later, after I’ve put this one down for a nap.”

  
“No nap,” Iyla said stubbornly.

  
“Ok, just a short rest then, hmm?” he answered.

  
Iyla pouted a bit but leaned into his arms more.

  
“Rex and I will get the dishes, General,” Cody said. “Then we should be heading back to the apartment.”

  
“The vode are a bit anxious for us to return. They want to hear all about the little one,” Rex added. 

  
“I’m sure they are,” Obi-Wan smiled. “Give them my regards. Assure them that Iyla and I will be by soon to meet them all.”

  
“Yes, sir,” Cody replied. “They’ll be happy to hear that.”

  
“Cap’n Wex and C’ader Cody leavin’ Papa?” a sleepy voice asked from Obi-Wan’s lap.

  
“Yes, dear. They need to go back home and rest. They’ve had a long journey as well.”

  
“Wanna say bye,” Iyla insisted, climbing down from her father and approaching the two brothers. 

  
“Bye-bye C’ader Cody, bye-bye Cap’n Wex!” she said enthusiastically, hugging each of them around their middle tightly. 

  
Both clones seemed to stiffen at her hug but recovered enough to pat her on the back and the head, though still looking wide-eyed and startled. 

  
Anakin and Obi-Wan tried to hide their laughs behind their hands at the uncomfortable pair. 

  
“Bawney say bye-bye too!” Iyla said, opening the bantha’s arms to hug them as well. 

  
Neither vod could resist the 3-year-old’s smile or the cuddly toy’s hugs and they relaxed enough to bid goodbye to them both. 

  
“Pwomise you come back again?” Iyla asked, stepping back to stand by Obi-Wan.

  
“Of course, kid. You can’t get rid of us now,” Rex teased. 

  
Iyla seemed satisfied with that and turned to hold her arms up to her Papa. Obi-Wan picked her up and carried her to his bed to settle the sleepy girl down for an afternoon nap. He sat and ran his hands through her hair and along her back, helping her drop off to sleep and making sure she was comfortable before he left, cracking the door just enough to hear in case she needed anything.

  
He returned to the kitchen just as Rex and Cody were finishing the dishes and readying to leave. 

  
“Thank you both for coming with me to get Iyla. It was nice to have the support of friends during that time. I’m only sorry you were dragged into that crazy Council meeting with us,” Obi-Wan told them.

  
“It was our pleasure, General. Iyla’s important to all of us, sir. Has been since we first met her during the war. We’d face the Council for her anytime,” Cody replied.

  
Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his head appreciatively. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

  
Rex and Cody bid Obi-Wan and Anakin goodbye and headed back to the apartment they shared with their other vode. 

  
“You heading over to see Padme?” Obi-Wan asked, turning to look at Anakin.

  
“Yeah, I have so much to tell her. I’m sure she’ll want to hear about everything.”

  
“Good, go enjoy time with your wife.”

  
“It’s still weird to hear you say that,” Anakin smiled. 

  
“Well, once it’s been approved by the Council, you’ll be able to call her that as well.”

  
“Padme’s going to be so shocked. She won’t believe it.”

  
“I’m happy for you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Anakin noticed the half-lidded eyes and drooping frame of his Master and knew he was just as tired from the day as the rest of them. 

  
“Go take a nap, Master. You deserve it. Maybe I can bring Padme over tomorrow for breakfast. And Snips. She’s been driving me nuts asking about Iyla,” Anakin said.

  
“Mmmhm,” Obi-Wan replied around a yawn. “That sounds good. Tell Padme and Ahsoka to be ready for breakfast here tomorrow. We can introduce them to Iyla then.”

  
“Will do, Master. Now go sleep,” Anakin answered, giving Obi-Wan a light shove towards his bedroom. 

  
Obi-Wan playfully batted his hand away but didn’t argue, his fatigue winning out. Anakin waited until he was sure his old Master was in bed before turning to leave the quarters. 

  
_______________________________________________________

  
Their more than three hour “nap” left both father and daughter feeling rested and, in Iyla’s case, energetic. Obi-Wan tried his best to keep the girl entertained but it soon became obvious that staying inside their quarters wasn’t going to be enough. He wanted to bring her to the gardens or the Room of a Thousand Fountains, his personal favorite spot, but judging by the time on his chrono, it might be a bit too overrun for them to go unnoticed. He’d rather wait until tomorrow to deal with nosy and gossip-loving Jedi. 

  
After Iyla’s third trip around the living room, alternating between skipping and jumping, he decided that leaving the temple to venture out to the shops might be a good idea. He did have things he needed to buy for her after all and it would give her the fresh air and exercise she clearly needed. 

  
“Where we goin’ Papa?” Iyla asked as Obi-Wan helped her into her boots.

  
“We are going to do some shopping, little one,” he replied. 

  
“Shopping for what?”

  
“Well, there are some things you’ll need, that you don’t already have.”

  
Iyla cocked her head to the side in confusion. “But I gots clothes and boots, and Bawney. That's all good stuff, right?”

  
“Yes, darling, they are all good things. However, I’d feel better if you had some newer clothes and boots. Now, the crèche will provide you with leggings and tunics, but I’d like you to have a few other pairs of clothes too. You need a warm coat as well. I noticed you didn’t have any kind of cloak or coat with you. I’d like to get you a new toothbrush and a hairbrush too, hygiene is very important. Oh, and a stool for the ‘fresher so you can get to the sink. Maybe a few more toys as well, so Barney can have some friends, and so you won’t be so bored here in our quarters. It’s unlikely that the crèche will let us keep their toys, they are for all the children to share after all. So you’ll need some of your own,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, now getting wrapped up in his shopping list ideas. 

  
Iyla’s eyes seemed to widen with every item he mentioned. “Wow, that’s lotsa fings, Papa. Are you sure you wanna get me all that? Sounds like lotsa money!”

  
Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. “Darling, it’s a parent’s job to provide for their child. I wouldn’t be a very good father if I left you without basic necessities. Plus, I want you to have these things. You deserve them,” he answered. 

  
“Kay,” Iyla answered, eyebrows still furrowed.

  
“It won’t be too much, Iyla, I promise. But there are things we must get,” he said, now pulling on his boots as well. “Now, shall we go explore the markets?”

  
“Yes, we shall,” Iyla replied with a smile.

  
Obi-Wan returned the smile and took her hand in his as they left the room. They were able to walk the hallways and leave the temple without drawing too much attention to themselves. They mostly received strange looks and confused glances, but thankfully no confrontations or questions. Obi-Wan knew it wouldn’t last, but at least they avoided it for now. 

  
Once they were at the bottom of the stairs to the temple, Obi-Wan bent down to look Iyla in the eyes and take her hands in his. “Iyla, I need you to hold my hand the whole time we are out at the market, understood? It is very easy to get lost or separated out here and I want you to be safe with me, alright?”

  
Iyla nodded silently at his serious tone.

  
“If you get tired, be sure to let me know. I can always carry you if your legs start to hurt or we can come back to the temple and I will finish the shopping at another time, ok?”

  
“Yes, Papa,” Iyla nodded again. 

  
“Can you repeat my instructions back to me, little one? So I know you understand. It’s very important that I know that.”

  
“Uh-huh. I not let go of your hand and I tell you when I'm tired.”

  
Obi-Wan gave her a smile and patted her shoulder. “Very good, dear. Now, let’s go.”

  
The markets were busy, but definitely not as bustling as he’d seen them before, which he was grateful for. Less of a crowd meant less of a chance of getting separated from Iyla. Iyla had a tight grip on his hand as he led her through the various shops and streets of Coruscant’s market district. She took everything in with wide-eyed wonder, looking left and right constantly to make sure she saw everything the shops and street carts had to offer. 

  
They entered a small clothing shop and Obi-Wan asked her opinion on various tunics, pants, coats, boots, and sleepwear. A few items were purchased and they were off again to another shop farther down the road for toiletries and a step stool. Soon they were standing in front of a large toy shop filled to the brim with any and all kinds of toys any child could imagine. Iyla, a little overwhelmed, stopped at the entrance and stared inside the bright and loud store.

  
Obi-Wan, sensing her hesitancy, steered them both to a small bench nearby. “Do you not want to go in the shop, Iyla?” he asked. 

  
“No…I mean, yeah, I wanna go in but…”

  
Obi-Wan waited patiently for her to continue. 

  
“But there’s so much toys in there, Papa. Like a lotta lotta toys! I dunno what I want and I dunno even what I like,” she answered, looking embarrassed at not knowing what type of toys she liked. 

  
Obi-Wan understood though and thankfully had planned for this sort of thing. 

  
“Well, little one. I have some ideas for you. There are a few things that the other children in the crèche play with that I think you might enjoy. Maybe some puzzles and some blocks. Those can be helpful for your lessons in using the Force, and a few dolls or stuffies might be nice, to keep Barney company as well. What do you think? Should we go look for some of those?”

  
Iyla’s eyes lit up at his suggestions and she enthusiastically nodded her head and jumped off the bench. “Yes, pease, Papa!” she exclaimed. Obi-Wan laughed at her excitement and stood up to lead her into the shop. 

  
After picking out a puzzle set and a box of blocks, Iyla shyly asked for a small starship and pilot action figure as well. Obi-Wan was happy that she was feeling comfortable enough to give her own opinions and happily added the items to his basket. After some deliberation, a stuffed tooka cat and a plastic green Twi’lek doll were chosen to keep Barney company when they couldn’t be in their quarters with him. 

  
As they were heading to the check stand, Iyla suddenly stopped and stared at an item on a shelf up ahead. She saw something else she wanted, but she knew better than to ask for it. Her Papa had already been so nice in getting her more than she needed and she didn’t want to make him spend even more money on her. 

  
“Iyla?” Obi-Wan asked. He followed the girl’s gaze to a shelf of fluffy blankets. “Do you want one of those?” he asked.

  
Iyla looked up at him with big eyes. Then shook her head and looked at the ground.

  
“It’s ok if you do, darling. We can get you one,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
Iyla looked thoughtful and hesitant.

  
“Let’s go take a look at least. See what they have,” Obi-Wan suggested.

  
Iyla nodded and followed him. The entire aisle was stocked full of blankets with various designs of animals and patterns of every color, some with stuffed animal heads at the end, some with ties and crocheted materials. Her eyes widened as she took it all in. 

  
“See anything you like?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
Iyla spent some more time deliberating, walking down to the end of the aisle and back again. Finally she pointed to a blanket covered in blue, pink, and purple flowers in different shapes and sizes that was sitting on the second shelf.

  
“I fink I like that one,” she said quietly. “I like fowers. Is it ok if I get that blankie, Papa?” she asked shyly. 

  
“Of course, little one, it would be nice to have a warm blanket to sleep with,” he answered. He took it off the shelf and handed it to her to carry as they walked to get in line and pay for everything. 

  
By the time the shopping was done, Obi-Wan could tell Iyla was exhausted. She was rubbing her eyes and nuzzling the stuffed tooka cat that he let her take from one of the bags. Clearly their shopping trip had succeeded in getting her energy out. 

  
“Are you tired, dear one?” he asked.

  
“A little,” she answered. 

  
“Would you like me to carry you back home?”

  
“You gots lotsa fings to carry, Papa,” she said, pointing at all the bags in his hand. 

  
It was true, he did have his hands a bit full at the moment. It would be a struggle to carry her and the bags all the way back to the temple. It had sounded good in theory, him carrying her back, but he didn’t take into account the extra bags he’d be taking back too. An oversight he blamed on his preoccupation with making sure Iyla was safely by his side and that she had everything she needed. 

  
It looked like public transport was their only option back to the temple. He spotted the shuttle station up ahead and started towards it. Iyla, with no hand of his to hold on to, attached herself to his belt instead as they weaved their way through the crowd toward the loading dock. 

  
“We’ll take the shuttle back to the temple. That way we can both rest our legs a bit,” he explained. “It looks like the next one leaves in about 30 minutes, so why don’t we take a seat over there and wait.”

  
He led Iyla over to a bench by the wall and set their bags down next to her as he stood and leaned against the wall. A delicious smell then floated towards them and he felt his stomach growling at it. It was well past dinner time at the temple and would be even later once they actually arrived back on the shuttle. It was likely the dining hall would be closed by then. He heard a small grumble from next to him and looked to see Iyla covering her stomach and looking sheepish.

  
“Hungry?” he asked with a laugh.

  
Iyla nodded. 

  
“Me too, little one. What do you say we got find where that delicious smell is coming from?” he asked. 

  
The girl nodded again, her mouth practically watering at the prospect. 

  
Gathering up their bags once more, the pair followed their noses to a walk-up restaurant selling nerfburgers. Obi-Wan imagined they wouldn’t be nearly as good as Dex’s but at the moment it would suffice. He paid for the food and brought it back to the bench they’d been sitting on before. Obi-Wan helped Iyla unwrap hers and set it in her hands. 

  
“What is it, Papa?” she asked, looking at the food suspiciously. 

  
“It’s called a nerfburger, Iyla. You’ve never had one before?”

  
“Nuh-uh. But it smells vewy good!”

  
“Take a bite then. I’m sure you’ll like it,” he told her, taking a bite of his own to show her it wasn’t bad.

  
Encouraged by her Papa’s eating of the so-called burger, Iyla took a bite as well. Immediately her eyes grew large and she tucked in to the rest of it enthusiastically. 

  
“So I take it you like it,” Obi-Wan chuckled.

  
“It’s supew yummy! I like nerdburdgers, Papa!”

  
“I’m glad to hear it,” he smiled. “I have a friend who makes the best nerfburgers I’ve ever had. I’ll have to take you to meet him someday soon. If you think this one is good, you’ll fall in love with Dex’s burgers,” he said wistfully, thinking back to the last time he’d visited his Besalisk friend. It had been way too long. 

  
All too soon they finished their food and the shuttle was approaching the station. Obi-Wan quickly gathered up their trash and put it in the nearest bin then took out his handkerchief to wipe Iyla’s hands and face as well as his own. He picked up their bags and made sure Iyla was attached to his belt as they entered the shuttle and found a seat near one of the doors. Iyla sleepily leaned against his side, her hand still on his belt and her other arm around the tooka toy she’d managed to keep hold of through their walk to the station and through dinner. Obi-Wan smiled down at her and brought his arm around her to snuggle her closer to him. 

  
“I had fun at the mawkets today, Papa,” Iyla said softly.

  
“I did too, little one,” he said.

  
“Fank you for buying lotsa fings for me. I like all my new stuff.”

  
“You are most welcome, darling. It was my pleasure.”

  
“You a good Papa,” she mumbled tiredly and burrowed further into his side as her eyes closed.

  
Obi-Wan found himself uncharacteristically overcome with emotion and he had to blink quickly to dispel the moisture gathering in his eyes. He swore he felt his heart swell in his chest as he looked at the dozing child curled up against him. His darling girl. His little piece of sunshine wrapped in a bright Force signature and oozing contentment and affection. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead and brought his hand up to smooth her soft strawberry-blonde hair from her face. 

  
“Sleep now, my dear one. I’ll wake you when we’re home,” he whispered, settling back in his chair and basking in her warmth and light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished writing Chapter 11 and now moving on to Chapter 12. This story is still going strong, don't worry!


	9. Flowers and Fountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets an early morning wake-up because 3-year-olds can't sleep in or tell time. Iyla gets to explore the flowers in the gardens while her Papa tries to meditate and find some kind of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the chapter where Iyla meets Padme and Ahsoka, but the garden scene got away from me a bit and it would have ended up being too long if I added in the breakfast scene. So breakfast with the "family" is pushed back to Chapter 10.

“Papa…”

  
Groan

  
“Paaaapaaa…”

  
“Mmmm.”

  
“Papa you seeping?”

  
“Huh…Iyla?”

  
“You wake now, Papa?”

  
Obi-Wan cracked an eye open and nearly jumped at the large blue eyes merely inches from his face. He pulled back a bit and propped himself up on his elbow. 

  
“How long have you been up, little one?” he asked around a yawn.

  
“Dunno,” she said shrugging. 

  
“What time is it?” he asked, mumbling to himself.

  
“Dunno,” Iyla answered again. 

  
“I wasn’t really asking you, darling,” he said smiling a bit. Obi-Wan turned to look at the chronometer on the table next to his bed. 5:30. He managed to stifle his groan at the early hour. 

  
“You get up now, Papa?”

  
Obi-Wan sat up fully on the bed and dragged his hands through hair and down his face. Force he was tired! He’s usually an early riser but not nearly as early as this. Then he remembered overhearing the Crèche Masters commiserating one morning at breakfast about their early wake-up calls from the toddlers in their care. Apparently little ones don’t have a concept of sleeping in. It seems like he’ll have to get used to these early mornings, at least until he figures out how to get Iyla to stay asleep.

  
Iyla was still staring at him silently, hugging Barney to her chest. Her hair was in disarray and her sleep clothes were wrinkled and twisted. She really made an endearing sight. Obi-Wan couldn’t be too frustrated with the early hour when it was this sweet child he woke up to. 

  
“Yes, dear one, I’m getting up now,” he said, standing from his perched position on the end of the bed. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, smoothing out her curls and fixing her clothes. 

  
“Yes, Papa. You have nice bed,” she said. 

  
“Good, good,” he answered. “Are you hungry?”

  
Iyla nodded.

  
“Alright, well, we are supposed to have guests this morning for breakfast, so we shouldn’t eat too much right now.”

  
“Who comin’ over, Papa?”

  
“Two friends who are very excited to meet you. You’ll like them both, I’m sure of it. But, they most likely won’t be here for another few hours at least. It’s still pretty early, love,” he said, stifling a yawn. 

  
“Papa still seepy?” Iyla asked.

  
“A bit, darling, but I’ll be ok,” Obi-Wan answered. He could really use some meditation, but he didn’t exactly want to leave a 3-year-old to her own devices for any lengthy amount of time while he retreated into his mind. No, meditation would have to wait, unfortunately. 

  
“Kay. What we eat now?” 

  
“Hmmm, well, I have some fruit and some milk. That should hold us over until the others come with something more substantial. How does that sound?” he asked, looking down at her. 

  
“Sounds good!” Iyla answered.

  
Obi-Wan chuckled at her enthusiasm and marveled at her energy at 5:30 in the morning. He led her from the room and sat her down at the small table in the kitchen. He set up two plates with slices of muja fruit, poured a glass of milk for Iyla, and made a cup of caff for himself. Usually he isn’t a fan of caff but if he was going to get through this day, he’d need more than just tea. Iyla was still eating her fruit when Obi-Wan was putting his plate in the sink. After three days on the ship with only sonic showers, he was aching for real water and a good wash. He wondered if he’d be able to leave Iyla alone long enough to take care of his hygiene needs. 

  
“Iyla?” he asked. 

  
“Yes, Papa?” she said, looking up from her plate.

  
“Are you ok to finish your fruit while I take a quick shower?”

  
“Yes, Papa. I eat my fwuit then play wif my new dolly,” she said, indicating to the green Twi’lek doll sitting on the floor by the couch. 

  
“Wonderful, darling. I won’t be too long, I promise. Just a quick wash so Papa doesn’t smell so much like a sweaty bantha anymore,” he teased. 

  
Iyla giggled at him. “Ok, Papa, you go not be smelly no more.”

  
“Thank you, dear one,” he smiled, kissing her on the head. 

  
True to his word, Obi-Wan was finished with his shower and morning routine in less than 15 minutes. He stepped out of the ‘fresher feeling light-years better than when he woke up. He immediately sought out Iyla, expecting her to be playing with her doll as she said she was going to be. However, instead he spotted her standing on a chair at the sink, scrubbing the plates they’d just used. He sighed sadly, realizing that her need to clean and work wasn’t just going to be quelled overnight. It would be a struggle for some time to get her to understand that she didn’t need to do every little chore in their quarters. He was grateful, sure, but the fact that she still felt obligated to “earn her keep” so-to-speak outweighed any happiness he felt about her helping. He decided to leave the matter for now though.

  
“Thank you for helping with the dishes, love,” he said, coming to stand by her. 

  
“You welcome, Papa. I'm good at cleaning dishes,” she stated proudly. 

  
“You certainly are,” he replied, doing his best to keep the sadness out of his voice and behind his shields. 

  
Force, his emotions were out of whack the past few days. He was feeling the effects of not having proper meditation since they’d gone to get Iyla on Stewjon. However meditation was not possible currently. But, perhaps he could still try to find his center in the gardens. It was quite early and shouldn’t be too crowded. He might not be able to enter a full trance but he could get some semblance of calm and serenity from the peaceful atmosphere. 

  
“Iyla, we still have a few hours before our guests will be ready to meet us. Would you like to come see one of my favorite places in the temple?” he asked while he helped her dry her hands with a dish towel. 

  
“Yes, pease, Papa!” she smiled widely. 

  
Obi-Wan returned her smile and lifted her up off the chair and safely to the ground. “Ok, then, let’s get you dressed and to the ‘fresher, then we can be on our way.”

  
Since Iyla hadn’t yet been to the crèche, he didn’t have any leggings or tunics for her to wear. Instead he pulled out one of the outfits she’d picked out from the market the day before. She’d definitely stand out among the other Jedi and younglings, all dressed the same and outfitted in beige and brown. Her clothes weren’t shockingly colored, but they weren’t plain either. Oh, well. He’d survive the looks and whispers for a bit. As long as he got some time in the gardens, he didn’t really care and he doubted Iyla would even notice. Obi-Wan helped her dress and ran a comb through her hair, the wavy locks now more manageable after her bath last night before bed. Iyla was excited about her new-found independence in the ‘fresher since she could now wash her hands with the step stool that allowed her to reach the sink. 

  
“I'm done!” she said with a small hop out of the ‘fresher door. 

  
“Excellent,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“Bawney stay here, Papa?” she asked, taking the bantha from the table where she left him. 

  
“Yes, little one. I think that’s best. But, he has your new toys to keep him company, remember? And we won’t be too long,” he answered, reassuringly.

  
“Ok,” Iya replied simply. She set the stuffie up on the couch in between the tooka and the Twi’lek. “We back soon, Bawney,” she promised with a kiss to his head. 

  
“Ready, dear?” Obi-Wan asked, holding out his hand for her. Iyla nodded and grabbed it as the two left the quarters. 

  
“Where we goin', Papa?” the 3-year-old said loudly, her voice echoing in the thankfully empty hallway. 

  
“We’re going to the gardens, Iyla. Specifically the Room of a Thousand Fountains. My favorite room in the whole temple. It’s very beautiful and peaceful. We should mostly have it to ourselves at this hour,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
The pair made their way to the gardens without encountering too many people on the way. No one in their right mind would be up walking around at this hour of the morning. Iyla was bouncing along next to him, her ceaseless energy once again taking over. They entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains and immediately Obi-Wan felt himself calming down. They seemed to be mostly alone, with the exception of Plo Koon and Kit Fisto, who both happened to know of Iyla already so once again they avoided awkward questions and glances. 

  
“Wow! This is vewy bootiful, Papa! I like the Fowsan Fownans!” Iyla exclaimed, taking in the lush grass, green trees, and colorful array of flowers dotting the ground. 

  
Obi-Wan winced a bit at the volume of her voice, it having drawn the attention of the two Councilors in the garden. “Yes it is, darling, but let’s lower our voices just a bit, ok? We don’t want to disturb Master Koon and Master Fisto. They’re enjoying the garden as well.”

  
“Oh, sowwy Massers!” she said loudly again. 

  
Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. “Go explore a bit, little one. You said you like flowers, right? Why don’t you see how many different kinds there are. But don’t go too far. And don’t go near the water, understand?”

  
“Ok, Papa,” Iyla said, darting off to examine the nearest cluster of flowers. 

  
Obi-Wan watched her happily bend down to touch and smell the flowers then bounce off to another part of the garden to explore more. He couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips as he observed her childlike wonder and excitement. He continued his staring even as he sensed the two other Masters approaching. 

  
“You’re up pretty early, Kenobi,” Kit Fisto teased, coming to stand next to him.

  
“Yes, well, unfortunately toddlers can’t tell time and are apparently incapable of sleeping until reasonable hours of the morning,” he replied.

  
Plo Koon, coming to stand at his other side, chuckled deeply. “Younglings wake when they wake, which, unfortunately for you, my friend, means that you do as well.”

  
“Well, hopefully that will change soon,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“Not likely,” Plo muttered. 

  
Obi-Wan gave a dramatic sigh. 

  
“So much energy this early in the morning,” Kit grinned. 

  
“Endless amounts it seems,” Obi-Wan says, shaking his head. “Lucky me.”

  
Kit laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. The three Masters stood silently and observed the little one skipping around from flower cluster to flower cluster, smelling, feeling, and studying each one. They basked in the light and warmth of the girl’s Force signature exuding in waves, her pure bliss and wonder nearly overtaking the space.

  
“So bright in the Force, the little ones are. I forgot what it felt like to be around them,” Plo said.

  
“It feels nice,” Kit said. Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement. 

  
“Did you come here to get some of her endless energy out?” Kit asked. 

  
“Well, not exactly, though that is a plus. I mostly came to find my center. I haven’t been able to properly meditate since finding Iyla and my emotions have been a bit unbalanced lately,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

  
“Understandable,” Plo replied. 

  
“I figured if I could at least sit and experience the calm it might help until I can find the time to enter into a full meditative state,” he said. 

  
“We could always keep an eye on the child if you’d like to do some light meditation at least,” Plo offered. “It might be better than simply experiencing the calm.”

  
“Oh, I couldn’t ask that of you. Iyla’s my responsibility, not yours,” Obi-Wan protested.

  
“On the contrary, Obi-Wan, the temple younglings are every Master’s responsibility. We take care of our little ones, whether they are ours or not,” Kit replied. 

  
Obi-Wan looked skeptically at his friends and fellow Councilors. He really would like to get _some_ meditation at least, and they were right. All younglings were the responsibility of the Masters. Perhaps leaving Iyla to Plo and Kit wouldn’t be that bad.

  
“If you’re sure…” he said hesitantly.

  
“It’s not a bother, Obi-Wan. Besides, there are many flowers in this garden, I’m sure she’ll be occupied for a while,” Plo answered, his smile showing in his eyes. 

  
“Well, alright. But let me tell her what’s going on at least.” Obi-Wan called Iyla to him and she came running with a bright pink and orange flower clutched in her hand.

  
“Look, Papa! I gots this pwetty fower! It’s my favite, well, for now. I not seen all of them yet. Do you like it?” she asked, shoving the flower in his face. 

  
Obi-Wan pulled his face back a bit and chuckled. “It’s very nice, darling,” he agreed. 

  
“I also seen lots and lotsa water! And a big tall rock wif water going supew fast! Like woosh!” she said, puffing out her cheeks and bringing her hands down in a swooping motion. “But I not go to it, like you said.”

  
“Very good. Thank you for following directions, Iyla,” Obi-Wan praised. 

  
Iyla beamed at his compliment. She then turned to face the other two Masters, seeming to have just noticed them. “Hi! You was at the cowsul! I member I seen you when I goed there,” she greeted. 

  
“Yes, young one. My name is Master Koon, and this is Master Fisto,” Plo said, pointing to the man beside him. 

  
“Peased to meet you Masser Koom and Masser Fiso,” she said, extending her dirt and grass-stained hand to each one.

  
“Pleased to meet you as well, little one,” Kit replied with a smile. Both Masters took the tiny hand offered to them. 

  
“Iyla, dear, I’m going to go over and sit under that tree over there,” Obi-Wan said, pointing to the large tree near the base of the fountain. “I just need some time to sit and think for a little bit. Just a bit of quiet time to myself.”

  
“Papa need quiet?” Iyla asked lowering her voice.

  
“Yes, sweetheart. For a little while.”

  
“Can I still look at the fowers?”

  
“Of course. If you don’t mind Master Koon and Fisto looking after you while I’m over there.”

  
Iyla looked from Obi-Wan to the other two Masters. She remembered from the day before that Papa said the Council people were his friends, and they did seem nice. They had smiled at her and shook her hand. Plus Papa was still going to be close by. 

  
“Ok, Papa. They can watch me,” she said. 

  
“Thank you, darling,” he replied with a small peck to her cheek.

  
“Scwatchy, Papa!” she giggled, pulling out of his bearded kiss. 

  
Obi-Wan chuckled then walked to the tree and assumed his meditation pose. Iyla studied him curiously, taking in his closed eyes and straight backed posture.

  
“Why Papa seeping and sittin’?” she asked out loud. “He tired?”

  
“Your Papa isn’t sleeping, little one. He’s meditating,” Kit answered. 

  
“What’s meta…menuh…mentanading?” she asked. 

  
“Meditating, young one. It’s something all Jedi do to help them focus more on the Force,” Plo replied, trying to simplify it for the child. 

  
“I'm gonna do mentanading when I be a Jedi?”

  
“Yes, you will someday, not quite yet though. You’re still a bit too young, but it is something you will learn as you get further in your training,” Plo answered.

  
Iyla tilted her head and looked at her Papa again. “Hmm, ok, Masser Koom,” she said with a shrug. “Can I go back to the fowers now?”

  
“Certainly,” Plo told her, amused. 

  
Iyla grinned then held out her flower to Kit. “Can you hold my fower, Masser Fiso? I not wanna it to get broked.”

  
“It would be my pleasure, little one,” he replied, gently taking the flower from her small dirt-smudged hands. 

  
“Oh, sowwy, Massers. I forgotted my manners. My name is Iyla, so you can call me that ‘stead of little one if you wanna,” she said. 

  
“Of course, Iyla,” Kit said. “Now, go explore some more before your Papa comes back.”

  
She gave them both a blinding bright smile and ran off to a patch of flowers a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing Chapter 13. Not sure how many chapters this will have or if it will have any kind of plot besides fluff and family sweetness. That's a plot, right?
> 
> As always thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing!


	10. Uncle, Auntie, and just Soka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Iyla gets to meet more of her family. Enter Padme and Ahsoka (who did not leave the Order)! Also, I pushed back Luke and Leia's birth and Padme is only just in the early to mid stages of her pregnancy. Why? I don't know, I just felt like it. *shrugs*
> 
> Oh and Kit and Plo would so have made flower crowns with a 3-year-old, the big softies ;)

Obi-Wan felt immensely better and more balanced in the Force from just the short light meditation he’d been able to get in the garden. It would definitely hold him over until full mediation could take place. He opened his eyes and sought out Iyla among the trees and flowers. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips when he saw both Master Koon and Master Fisto, esteemed members of the Jedi High Council, sitting in the grass with flower crowns on their heads, engaging the similarly crowned 3-year-old in conversation about who knows what, while Iyla looked on in fascination. 

  
Kit was talking animatedly and waving his hands wildly, clutching what looked like a leaf and a piece of bark, while Plo was finishing threading another crown of flowers next to them. 

  
Slowly and soundlessly Obi-Wan stood up and started walking towards them, careful not to disrupt the sweet scene taking place. 

  
“The Force is in every living thing, Iyla. It flows through all. This leaf and this piece of bark were once connected to the tree which is alive. If it is alive, the Force is in it,” he heard Kit say. 

  
“In the gwass? And the fowers, too, Masser Fiso?” Iyla asked with wonder in her voice.

  
“Most definitely. Nature is full with the Force. That’s why the temple has so many gardens. Jedi often find peace and comfort among the plants,” he replied. He took her small hands in his own and brought them down to the grass, palms flat. “Can you feel anything, little one?” he asked.

  
Iyla concentrated on the grass, her tongue slightly poking out and her eyebrows furrowed. After a short minute she sagged and her lip jutted out. “I not feel anyfing,” she said, sounding disappointed. “I'm not a good Jedi.”

  
“Nonsense, young one. You simply haven’t been taught yet how to feel the Force in nature. Perhaps close your eyes and try again. Sit very still and breathe slowly,” Plo instructed. 

  
Iyla obeyed and closed her eyes tightly. She sat impressively still for an energetic toddler and her brows smoothed out in calm. “I fink I feel somefing, but I'm not sure. It tickles,” she giggled. “Did I do it right?” she asked, opening her eyes. 

  
“Every Jedi connects to the Force differently, Iyla. There is no right or wrong way to feel things. If you think you felt something from the grass, you probably did,” Kit said encouragingly. 

  
“You did very well for your first lesson in the Force, little one,” Plo praised. “Now, what do you say we give the gift we made to your Papa who is lurking behind us trying not to get caught?” he teased. 

  
“Blast! I thought I was being sneaky,” Obi-Wan said, sliding out from behind a tree.

  
“Not in the slightest,” Plo remarked. 

  
“Papa! You done mentanading?” Iyla asked running to greet him.

  
“Yes, dear. I’m done. What have you and Masters Koon and Fisto been up to while I was away?”

  
“Masser Fiso teached me ‘bout the Fowce in the twees and all the natures and Masser Koom made us cowns from the fowers acause I asked him to nicely. I even used my manners and said pease. He made one for you too!” she said, having taken the crown from Plo’s hand and now holding it up to Obi-Wan. 

  
Obi-Wan shot a sly smile to Plo then bent down on his knee, bowing his head. Iyla placed the flower crown in his hair carefully then stepped back to observe him. 

  
“You look pwetty, Papa,” she beamed. 

  
“Well, thank you, little one. Did you have a good time with the Masters?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“Oh, yes! It was vewy fun! They nice Massers!” 

  
“Good, I’m glad. And yes, they are. But it’s time to go now, Iyla. Can you say thank you to Master Koon and Master Fisto for taking care of you while I was meditating?” 

  
Iyla nodded enthusiastically and bounded back to the now standing Plo and Kit. “Fank you for watching me when Papa was mentanading! And teaching me ‘bout the Fowce! And making the fower cowns! I had lotsa fun!”

  
“It was our pleasure, little Iyla,” Plo said, his smile showing in his eyes, even if it couldn’t be seen behind his mask. 

  
“I hope to see you again sometime soon, young one,” Kit replied, looking absolutely smitten with the brightly smiling girl before him. 

  
“Me too!” Iyla exclaimed. She gave them both a quick shy hug and darted back to Obi-Wan’s side. 

  
“Are you ready for some real breakfast now, darling? I think our guests should be at our quarters soon,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“Yes, Papa.”

  
Obi-Wan turned to the two Councilors and inclined his head. “Thank you for watching Iyla, my friends, I greatly needed the meditation time.”

  
“You’re welcome, Obi-Wan. Go enjoy your breakfast,” Kit answered. 

  
Obi-Wan gave them both a bow and held his hand out for Iyla to take. Iyla bowed as well at them and grabbed his offered hand. The pair turned and made their way back into the temple corridors, matching flower crowns still sitting on top of their heads. 

  
________________________________

The temple hallways were more crowded now as they made their way back to their quarters. Obi-Wan had to fight the urge to burst out laughing as he saw Masters, Knights, and Padawans stop in shock to stare at the two of them. They probably made quite the scene with flowers in their hair and Iyla excitedly waving the leaf around that she’d gotten from Kit. He pointedly ignored all of them however and continued on his way. Suddenly his communicator beeped and he heard the voice of his former Padawan coming through the device. 

  
“Obi-Wan? Where are you?” Anakin said. 

  
Iyla, hearing the familiar voice, looked at the comm in Obi-Wan’s hand. “Misser Sky? How you get in there?” she asked, tapping the device with a finger. 

  
Obi-Wan laughed. “He’s not in the communicator, dear. He’s just using it to call us,” he explained. 

  
“Oooh, ok. Hi, Misser Sky!” she said loudly, bringing her mouth to the comm.

  
They heard a chuckle. “Hi, kiddo. Where are you and your Papa? We’re in your quarters waiting,” he asked. 

  
“Sorry, Anakin. I was meditating in the gardens and must have lost track of time. We’re on our way back now,” he answered.

  
“Misser Sky gonna eat brefast wif us?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Yeah, and I brought some friends too. We’ll see you when you get here,” Anakin answered. 

  
“See you soon,” Obi-Wan replied, stowing the comm in his robe pocket. 

  
A few minutes later the father-daughter pair came walking through the door to their quarters. Anakin was lounging on the couch while Ahsoka and Padme were setting out plates and utensils for breakfast. 

  
“Good morning,” Obi-Wan greeted cheerfully. All three of them turned to greet him as well but stopped as they took in his appearance. Ahsoka unsuccessfully tried to hide her giggles and smile behind her hand and Padme’s eyes shone with mirth. Anakin didn’t even try to hide his amusement and he let out a loud laugh as he walked around the couch to greet them properly. 

  
“That’s a nice look for you, Master,” Anakin teased, pointing to the colorful flowers on his head. 

  
“Why thank you, Anakin. I was told I look quite beautiful,” he replied, lips twitching in a smile. 

  
“Do you like them, Misser Sky? Masser Koom helped make them and Masser Fiso gived me this leaf from a twee that has the Fowce in it,” Iyla spoke up, holding out the leaf for him to see.

  
“Master Koon made you flower crowns?” Anakin asked with a raised brow. 

  
“Uh-huh. He was watchin’ me while Papa was mentanading, and so was Masser Fiso. We went to the Fowsan Fownans. It was vewy bootiful!”

  
“Sounds like an exciting morning already,” Anakin said. “And I do love the crowns, kiddo. They’re very nice. I’ll have to pass my compliments on to Master Koon next time I see him,” he smiled mischievously. 

  
“Maybe he can make you one too, Anakin. He made one for himself and Master Fisto as well. As you can imagine, we all looked very nice,” Obi-Wan answered, eyes sparkling in amusement. 

  
Behind them Ahsoka made a choking sound and brought her other hand up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide in shock at the idea of the two Councilors wearing flower crowns.

  
“Yes...I can…imagine,” Anakin wheezed in an effort to hold back his laughter. 

  
“Now, if you’ll excuse us for a moment, Iyla and I should freshen up and put our crowns somewhere safe. We’ll be out in a moment,” Obi-Wan answered, leading Iyla to his room. 

  
“Master…did Master Obi-Wan really just say that Master Fisto and Master Plo were wearing flower crowns in the Room of a Thousand Fountains?” Ahsoka nearly squeaked. 

  
“It appears so,” Anakin answered. 

  
“And no one was there to get proof? Ugh! Why do I always miss the good stuff?”

  
“Sorry, Snips. Guess you’ll have to make do with your imagination.”

  
“Yeah, well no one is going to believe my imagination,” Ahsoka grumbled, turning back to her task of setting the table. 

  
Once Obi-Wan and Iyla reentered the kitchen, sans flower crowns, the food was being set on the table by Padme. Ahsoka was leaning against the counter engaging her in conversation while Anakin was still lounging on the couch, his feet up on the table in front of him. 

  
Obi-Wan gave him an exasperated look and pushed his legs down. “Feet off the furniture, Anakin.”

  
Anakin gave him a scowl and made a face at his back. Iyla giggled. 

  
“Misser Sky, are those your fwiends?” she asked, pointing to Padme and Ahsoka. 

  
“Yes, kiddo. Do you want to go meet them?”

  
Iyla looked unsure about meeting the two women currently taking over the kitchen. She didn’t exactly have the best experience with older women given her time at the Jons Home with Mrs. Huber and her many assistants. “They nice people?” she asked quietly.

  
“Oh, the best. Some of the nicest people you’ll meet, little one,” Anakin assured her. 

  
Iyla suspiciously eyed Padme and Ahsoka. “They not like Missus Huber? I not have to work for them?”

  
Anakin’s face suddenly turned sad and concerned. “Not at all, Iyla. Ahsoka and Padme are here to be friends with you. You don’t need to do any work for them to like you. I promise,” he answered. 

  
Iyla took a deep breath and looked one last time from the laughing and smiling women to Anakin’s sincere gaze. “Ok, Misser Sky. I beleeb you,” she replied.

  
Anakin ruffled her hair and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Good. Should we go meet them now?”

  
Iyla nodded and reached for his hand, needing the comfort. Anakin took it and squeezed it in reassurance. Together they walked over to the small kitchen and Iyla immediately rushed to Obi-Wan who was putting the kettle on to make tea. He looked down at her questioningly as she grabbed his leg and put her face in the fabric of his pants. He looked over at Anakin who had an odd expression on his face. A mix between sadness, anger, and concern. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. 

  
“She’s just feeling a bit shy,” Anakin answered his unspoken question. 

  
Obi-Wan didn’t seem too convinced though. 

  
_I’ll explain later, Master. But she’s ok, really_ , Anakin told him through their Force bond. 

  
Obi-Wan nodded at him and brought his hand down to rub Iyla’s back. “There’s no need to be shy, dear one. We’re here among friends. Maybe you’d like to meet these new friends so you aren’t so nervous anymore?” he asked, looking down at her. 

  
“Kay, Papa,” she answered. 

  
Obi-Wan smiled and put his hands on her shoulders to turn her towards Padme and Ahsoka, but he took care not to nudge her any closer than she already was, sensing her anxiety. He nodded to Anakin to start the introductions. 

  
“Iyla, this is Ahsoka,” Anakin said, gesturing to the young Togruta standing against the counter. “She’s my Padawan.”

  
Iyla waved slightly then looked to Anakin. “What’s Pawana, Misser Sky?”

  
“Padawan is like a student. I’m her teacher and I help her learn how to be a Jedi,” he explained. 

  
“Oh, so she is Pawana.”

  
“Yes, she is my Padawan.”

  
Iyla turned to address Ahsoka. “Peased to meet you, Pawana,” she said. “Why you got vewy long ears? Is it acause you are a Soka? Do all Soka’s got long ears? What’s a Soka?” she asked curiously.

  
Ahsoka’s eyes lit up in amusement at the girl’s innocent misunderstanding. She was about to answer but Anakin stepped in to clear up the confusion.

  
“No, kiddo. Her name isn’t Padawan. She’s Ahsoka,” he gently corrected.

  
“That’s what I said, a Soka,” Iyla insisted. 

  
“No darling, her _name_ is Ahsoka. The ‘ah’ and the ‘soka’ go together,” Obi-Wan interjected. 

  
Iyla still looked confused, clearly not understanding how what she said was in anyway different from what her father and Anakin had said. 

  
“It’s alright, kiddo. You can call me Soka. I’m fine with that,” Ahsoka spoke up. “And they aren’t actually ears. They’re called head-tails or lekku and they help me sense things better.”

  
“Cool,” Iyla smiled, unlatching herself from Obi-Wan’s leg. “I like your leggu, Miss Soka.”

  
“Thanks, kid. You don’t have to call me Miss though. Just Soka is fine.”

  
“Ok, Soka.”

  
Anakin smiled at the exchange then gestured for Padme to come closer. “Iyla, this is Padme. She’s my…uh…” he trailed off, unsure of how exactly to introduce her. 

  
“His wife. Padme is his wife,” Obi-Wan finished for him.

  
Anakin gave Obi-Wan a soft smile and grabbed Padme’s hand in his own. “Yes, Padme is my wife.”

  
“Hello, Missus Pamay. Peased to meet you,” Iyla said. “You gots a big tummy. What’s in there?”

  
“Iyla!” Obi-Wan admonished. “That’s very rude, darling.”

  
Iyla ducked her head and looked embarrassed. “Sowwy, Missus Pamay. I not mean to be rude. I just like your tummy. It gots somefing in it.”

  
Padme and Anakin exchanged wide-eyed looks. They hadn’t exactly told their friends about Padme’s pregnancy yet and she was only just beginning to show and not enough to be obvious. They had intended to wait until later, mostly when the proof was undeniable, but it seemed that the cat was out of the bag now. 

  
Padme gave Iyla a kind smile. “Well, Iyla. There is something in my tummy. You are right. Do you know what it is?”

  
“No, Missus Pamay. But I feel somefing and it feels nice.”

  
“There’s a baby in there, Iyla. And it’s growing big and strong so it can come out and meet us all soon,” Padme replied. 

  
Iyla’s eyes grew big and she looked to Padme’s stomach in astonishment. “You…you gots a _baby_ in your _tummy_?”

  
“Yes, little one,” Anakin answered, beaming with pride. 

  
Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked just as shocked as Iyla but they soon broke out in smiles and congratulations for the couple. Ahsoka hugged them both and Obi-Wan kissed Padme’s cheek then drew his arm around Anakin in a fond one-armed hug. 

  
“But…” Iyla spoke up, taking in the happy scene but still very confused herself. “How did a baby get in your tummy?”

  
All three adults and the teenager grew silent and exchanged looks. 

  
“Papa…?” Iyla asked, turning to look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blushed in awkwardness and turned pleading and panicked eyes on the rest of the group.

  
Anakin cleared his throat. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m so hungry I could eat a whole bantha. Let’s have breakfast,” he said.

  
“Yes, excellent idea, Anakin. Breakfast sounds great. Come on dear, let’s go find a seat,” Obi-Wan said, taking Iyla’s hand and leading her to the table. He gave Anakin a grateful look for his diversion tactic and helping him avoid the awkward situation. 

  
Breakfast was served and soon the adults settled into comfortable conversation, enjoying their time with each other and catching up from the last time they were all together. Iyla, again sitting on Obi-Wan’s lap for lack of a fifth chair, was munching happily on her piece of toast, jam smeared on her lips and her cheek. Obi-Wan was eyeing her jam covered hands warily, hoping he wouldn’t end up with stains on his tunics as well. He really needed to ask the dining hall for another chair, especially if they are to have any more “family” gatherings, which he had a feeling they would. He narrowly avoided a cup of juice in his lap with his Jedi reflexes after Iyla’s arm bumped the glass while she was reaching for some fruit. 

  
“So, Iyla,” Padme said, turning to face the jam-covered 3-year-old. “How are you liking the temple?”

  
“It's vewy nice, Missus Pamay! Papa taked me to the Fowsan Fownans and I seen the cowsul room too. But mostly I like being wif my Papa. He taked me to the mawket to get lotsa nice fings and he seeped wif me in his bed after he helped me wif a baf! I never had a grown-up help me wif a baf afore, or let me seep wif them! He's a vewy good Papa, Missus Pamay!”

  
Padme’s eyes lit up and she practically melted at the sweet declaration from the girl and the pure adoration she saw in her eyes when she talked about Obi-Wan. 

  
Obi-Wan quickly took a sip of his tea to swallow the lump in his throat before he replied. “Thank you, dear heart. That’s very nice of you to say.”

  
Iyla beamed at him and went back to her breakfast. Anakin, touched by the domestic scene, decided to address something he’d been thinking about for a while.

  
“Iyla?” Anakin asked. 

  
“Yes, Misser Sky.”

  
“I was thinking. Do you remember how your Papa said that we’re family?”

  
“Yes, Misser Sky. Papa said you his brudder.”

  
“Yes, he did say that. So, I had an idea. Maybe you could call us all something besides ‘Mr.’ or ‘Mrs.’”

  
“But that's good manners,” she replied.

  
“It is, kiddo. But, usually family doesn’t use Mr. or Mrs. when they talk to each other. I know you haven’t ever had a family so you don’t know this, and that’s ok, but, usually, when you talk to family you use different words.”

  
“Like what?” Iyla asked, her toast and juice now abandoned in her curiosity. 

  
“Well, usually, your father’s brother is called your ‘uncle’ and your uncle’s wife is called your ‘aunt.’ You say those before you say our names,” he explained. 

  
“So…I call you Unka Misser Sky? Or Unka Sky?”

  
Anakin laughed. “You could, but I was thinking more of Uncle Anakin and Auntie Padme instead.”

  
Iyla paused and seemed to roll the words over in her mind and on her tongue. “Unka A’kin…Atie Pamay. Ok…but what ‘bout Soka?”

  
Anakin looked to Ahsoka.

  
“I’m ok with just Soka. But you can call me Auntie Soka if you want,” she shrugged. 

  
“Atie Soka…” Iyla said, testing out the new moniker before wrinkling her nose. “I fink I just wanna call you Soka.”

  
“No problem, kiddo. Soka’s perfectly fine,” she said giving her a wink.

  
Iyla turned to look up at Obi-Wan questioningly. “Papa, can I call Misser Sky and Missus Pamay my Unka and Atie?”

  
“Of course, darling. If that’s what you want,” he replied. 

  
“I do! I wanna have a real fam’ly!” she exclaimed. 

  
“Good, it’s settled then. From now on, we are Uncle Anakin, Auntie Padme, and just plain Soka,” Anakin said smirking at Ahsoka from across the table. 

  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes and grabbed the last piece of sausage off of his plate, her tongue sticking out at him. 

  
“Hey! Snips! I was going to eat that!” he yelled, grabbing for her extra muffin in retaliation.

  
Ahsoka blocked his hand and batted it away from her plate. “Skyguyyyy!” she whined. Anakin grinned and used the Force to float the muffin into his hand then stuffed it into his mouth quickly before she could grab it again. 

  
“No fair!” she yelled. “I didn’t know we could use the Force! You can’t change the rules!” she pouted.

  
Anakin smiled mischievously at her, well as much as he could with his cheeks puffed out from the muffin, and shrugged innocently. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and reached for the extra muffin on his plate with the Force but it was snatched up by Obi-Wan who gave them both a chastising look. 

  
“Really, you two. Using the Force so frivolously. What kind of example are you setting for your niece? Maybe I should bring you both down to the crèche with Iyla as well,” he said, eyebrows raised in disappointment but a twinkle of amusement in his eye. 

  
“That won’t be necessary, Master. Sorry,” Anakin apologized, reaching out to take back his muffin from Obi-Wan. 

  
Obi-Wan looked from the extended hand to Padme across the table and smirked playfully. In one quick movement he split the muffin in half, floated a piece to Padme, and they both shoved them in their mouths. 

  
Anakin’s mouth opened in shock and he looked between the two of them, both grinning impishly. “E tu, Padme? My own wife?” 

  
Padme rolled her eyes at him and stood up to start bringing the finished plates to the sink. Anakin placed his head in his hands and started moaning dramatically about betrayal and misplaced trust while Ahsoka patted his arm consolingly. Iyla giggled and waved around sticky jam-covered hands while Obi-Wan tried to catch them before she could get them caught in her hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing Chapter 15, a follow up to a big plot point/theme in Chapter 14. Yes, I have a plot now. Amazing I know. But never fear, there will be plenty of fluff amid the plot, you can count on that. This story is primarily cotton candy fluffiness and rainbow unicorn happiness and that's not going to change. 
> 
> Thanks to Ashmac18 for suggesting a few plot things and letting me bounce ideas off you! I appreciate it!


	11. Healers and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Iyla can go to the creche, she needs to go see the Healer. There might be some shots involved, but don't worry, there's also treats and stickers as well. 
> 
> Also, I could have posted this yesterday since this chapter has been done for a while, but I really wanted to post Chapter 11 on the 11th. Because I'm a nerd. Anyways, on with the chapter!

A few days later Obi-Wan felt that Iyla was ready to visit the crèche. He decided to have her go for a few hours to meet the Crèche Masters and the other children and participate in some of the activities. He’d stay and watch for a bit, then slip out at the right moment and come back in an hour or two. Then he would pick her up for lunch and, depending on how the first few hours went, see if she wanted to go back again. Since Iyla struggled with being clingy and so far hadn’t been away from himself or the people she knows for an extended amount of time, he felt that taking it slow and easing her into the situation was better in the long run. He wasn’t about to go throw a mistreated 3-year-old into a stressful situation cold turkey. Yes, most Jedi younglings were immediately taken to the crèche, but, most Jedi younglings were younger than Iyla and didn’t come from being badly treated at orphanages. As her father, it was his responsibility to look out for her and take care of her and that included her mental health as well. 

  
There was one other thing that had to be done though before they could go to the crèche. Iyla needed to get a check-up from the healers. Since the children in the crèche are in close proximity all the time, there was always risk of sickness and immune issues coming about. Iyla needed to be up-to-date on her vaccinations and tested for immunities for common strains of viruses that regularly cropped up in the crèche every year. Obi-Wan doubted that the children in the Jons Home had any type of medical treatment so it was essential that Iyla get checked out before she could be around the other younglings. He wondered how this was all going to go over for the child. Did she inherit his aversion to healers? Would she be scared or nervous? Did she even know about healers at all? Would she find the healers new and exciting? Obi-Wan had no clue how the girl would react, but he couldn’t spend all morning thinking about it. Iyla needed to go see them and he’d just have to be ready for any reaction she might have. 

  
“I'm ready, Papa!” the little voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Bwushed my teef, fix my hair, and goed potty!”

  
“Wonderful, Iyla. You’re such a big girl, doing all of that on your own. I’m proud of you,” he said with a smile. 

  
“We goin’ to the cruwsh today, right Papa?” Iyla asked as Obi-Wan bent down to fix the buckles on her boots and pull down the bunched up leggings at her knees. He’d gone to the quartermaster the day before to get some Jedi appropriate crèche clothes for Iyla so she’d fit in with all the other children. 

  
“Yes, darling. But there’s one place we need to go before we go to the crèche,” he replied. 

  
“The Fowsan Fownans?” Iyla asked hopefully. She’d come to love the garden almost as much as her father. Although it was largely motivated by her love of flowers and the waterfall rather than the serenity found in the Force, but Obi-Wan knew she’d come to appreciate both as she grew as a Jedi. 

  
“Not right now, love,” he told her.

  
Iyla looked disappointed and Obi-Wan chuckled lightly as he stood up from his kneeling position. 

  
“We’re actually going to the healers, Iyla.”

  
Iyla’s eyebrows furrowed a bit and she tilted her head to the side, clearly thinking deeply. “Healers?” she asked.

  
“Yes, have you ever been to the healers?”

  
“No…not me. But my fwiend Sewwiah did. She huwted herself when she falled off the stool when she was cleaning the kitchen. I fink her arm was broked. She cwied lots and lots. Missus Huber telled her to be quiet but then she called the healer when she seen her arm.”

  
Obi-Wan listened, all the while sending his anger, sadness, and concern into the Force and feeling justified in shutting down that horrid orphanage. 

  
“Did Serriah’s arm get fixed?” he asked.

  
“Yes, Papa. The healers fixed her. She said it huwted vewy bad, but the healers maked it bettew,” Iyla said seriously. 

  
“Serriah was right. Healers make people feel better,” Obi-Wan replied, hoping to keep the girl’s high opinion of healers intact. It would make their trip to the Healing Halls a lot easier. 

  
“But I not hurt, Papa. Why I go to the healer?”

  
“Well, the healer just wants to make sure you are healthy and feeling good. Since you’ve never seen a healer before, it’s a good idea to have one check that you’re ok,” he said, deciding not to mention the vaccinations she’d need. Best to deal with that in the moment, or else he’d never get her into the Halls. 

  
“Ok, Papa,” Iyla agreed. “Can I take Bawney wif me today?”

  
Obi-Wan hesitated just a bit. Taking Barney to the crèche could prove disastrous. Especially because the younglings are taught to share everything and that would include Barney as well. It wouldn’t look good for Iyla to keep him all to herself for the day. But, they were going into a new and potentially stressful situation with the healer, getting shots, and visiting a new environment with so much stimulation and chaos. He decided to allow her to take Barney for today then he’d have a word with Crèche Master Alann to see if something can be worked out in the future. Iyla would need Barney today and he didn’t have it in his heart to deprive the child of her small comfort. 

  
“Yes, dear. Barney can come with us,” he answered. Iyla gave a little cheer and ran to retrieve the stuffed bantha from the couch.

  
With Barney in hand and a skip in her step, Iyla walked with her Papa to the Halls of Healing. She chatted animatedly with Obi-Wan and occasionally with Barney as well. Every time she sensed someone staring at her, she’d give them a smile and a wave then go about her bouncing and skipping. 

  
By now, a majority of the temple knew about Iyla and had heard about the Council meeting with Obi-Wan. There were some who were relieved about the rewriting of the Code and some who saw it as ridiculous and dismissive of all the Jedi stood for. This led to many different looks and types of attention that the father-daughter pair got every time they so much as stepped out of their quarters. Obi-Wan made sure to return every smile and friendly nod he received and studiously ignore the glares and disapproving looks. Iyla, bless her little toddler heart, smiled at everybody, oblivious to the glares and judging eyes, just happy to be given the opportunity to wave to all the Jedi she saw.

  
They soon found themselves in the reception area of the Healing Halls and Obi-Wan made sure to keep a hold on Iyla as healers and patients bustled around them. He approached a small desk where a Mon Calamari healer was showing a Padawn how to properly take appointments. He waited patiently, with a small smirk on his face, as the female healer addressed him without looking up. 

  
“Just a moment please, thank you,” she said distractedly. 

  
Obi-Wan watched as Iyla stood looking wide-eyed all around her, taking in the busy environment and the various types of people scuttling in and out of rooms with all kinds of equipment and tools. Machines were beeping and healers were walking around with their eyes glued to datapads, often in groups and with their heads together. Sometimes they were trailed by eager looking Padawans who were hanging on every word. 

  
The Mon Calamari healer spoke up again, typing something into the computer to show the young man sitting at the desk. “Ok, take this appointment and do what I just showed you,” she instructed him. “Name?” she asked.

  
“Kenobi,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
He waited a beat for the healer to register the name. He smiled at the way her large eyes grew even bigger than normal and she snapped her head up to see him, a huge smile breaking out on her salmon colored face. “Obi!” she cried happily.

  
Obi-Wan chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Hello, Bant,” he greeted warmly. 

  
“I heard you were back at the temple, but I hadn’t seen you for myself. Of course, this is the last place you’d be unless you were dying, and even then you wouldn’t show up. So I had no way of knowing if the rumors of your return were true. I also heard some juicy gossip about the circumstances of your return,” she said, smiling slyly. 

  
“Well, I really am back, and I’m not dying, so don’t worry. The appointment isn’t for me, actually,” he replied, looking down at his side. 

  
Bant followed his gaze but couldn’t see past the large reception table. It wasn’t until she came around to stand in front of it that she saw the little girl. Her eyes lit up and she had to stifle the ‘aww’ that so badly wanted to come out of her mouth. She instantly recognized her best friend’s big blue eyes, the same unruly hair, albeit lighter, and the same chubby cheeks she’d seen every day of their childhood in the crèche. This child was a Kenobi alright. Turned out the gossip was true after all. 

  
“Bant Eerin, this is Iyla Kenobi, my daughter. Iyla, this is Master Eerin,” Obi-Wan introduced.

  
“Well, hello there, Iyla. I’m very happy to meet you, young one,” she said, crouching down to look the child in the eyes.

  
“Peased to meet you too, Masser Eewin,” Iyla replied, bowing respectfully. Bant kept her squeal firmly inside her head. “Are you a healer?”

  
“I am, little one. Are you here for a check-up?” she asked.

  
“Papa says that the healers wanna make sure I'm healfy afore I go to the cwush,” Iyla said, nodding.

  
“We are definitely going to do that, Iyla. Why don’t you and your Papa follow me to a room down the hall and we can get started?” Bant stopped briefly to make sure the Padawan at the desk correctly catalogued the appointment and then led them both to an exam room.

  
Obi-Wan lifted Iyla up to sit on the exam bed and handed her Barney to cuddle. Iyla sat with her toy, taking in every inch of the room curiously, swinging her legs back and forth from where they dangled over the side of the bed, a soft _thump_ sounding every time her feet hit it. 

  
Bant pulled Obi-Wan over to the wall. “So the rumors are true? Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Code-breaker,” she teased. 

  
Obi-Wan gave her an exasperated look and rolled his eyes. “Really, Bant. You sound as if you’re surprised.”

  
“Oh, no, I’m not surprised. I know better than to be surprised by any of your antics by now, Obi. I just had to see it for myself before I believed it.”

  
Obi-Wan smiled softly at his best friend’s words. “Well, here’s your proof,” he said, indicating to the restless child on the bed. 

  
“And quite the adorable proof it is too,” Bant replied. “Look at you, Obi. All grown up and defying the Council. What would Master Qui-Gon think?” she asked with sparkling mirth-filled eyes. 

  
“He’d probably cry from sheer pride,” Obi-Wan snorted. “I’ll have to tell him of course. Next time he decides to come haunt me.”

  
Bant laughed and brought a hand up to wrap around his shoulder. “Let’s get started, old friend. I hear you have an appointment with the crèche as well. Better get this done so you can be on your way. I’m sure you don’t want to spend any more time here than necessary,” she teased, referring to his disdain for the Healing Halls. 

  
“Yes, please,” he replied. 

  
Both figures approached the bed, bringing Iyla’s attention to them. 

  
“Master Eerin is going to do some quick tests and scans, darling. They won’t hurt, but you do need to sit still and let her work, ok?” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“Ok, Papa,” Iyla replied. 

  
“Does she have a medical file that was transferred from her previous home?” Bant asked. 

  
“No, not that I’m aware of. She said she’s never been to see a healer before,” Obi-Wan explained.

  
Bant frowned slightly at that but didn’t comment. “We’ll just start a file for her then,” she said. 

  
The Mon Calamari healer set to work taking various scans and testing for reflexes, breathing, temperature, and blood pressure. She frowned severely at the bruises on the child’s arm and the scars on her hands from untreated cuts. She eyed Obi-Wan questioningly, but not in suspicion of course. Her best friend would never hurt an innocent child. A sad look came over Obi-Wan’s features as he mouthed the words 'abuse' and 'mistreatment' from his place behind the girl’s back. Bant gave one solemn nod and entered something into her datapad before attaching the stylus back to its place and turning to face the little girl. 

  
“Well, Iyla. I’m happy to say that you are a very healthy 3-year-old,” Bant announced. Besides the bruises and other signs of mistreatment, the child was actually looking pretty good. 

  
“I'm almost fouw, Masser Eewin! But I not know my lifeday,” Iyla replied. 

  
Bant smiled at her. “Healer Che will be able to tell you that, little one. She’ll be here in a moment to speak with you.”

  
“Ok, Masser Eewin. D’ya like my banfa? His name is Bawney. Papa letted me bing him wif me to meet the healers and the uver kids in the cwush,” Iyla said, waving the stuffie as she talked. 

  
Bant made a show of bowing respectfully to the stuffie and Iyla giggled, bending Barney at the waist to bow at the healer as well. Bant grinned affectionately. “Barney is a very nice and polite bantha, Iyla,” she replied. 

  
Iyla nodded and brought Barney to her chest to hug him tightly. 

  
Bant turned to address Obi-Wan, lowering her voice. “Vokara will be here in a moment. She’ll be curious about those bruises and cuts as well, but she won’t dare mention them in front of the child. You’ll have to come back and fill us in later.”

  
“There’s not a lot that I do know, Bant,” Obi-Wan replied, dejectedly. How could he help his daughter heal if he didn’t even know how she’d been hurt?

  
Bant picked up on his dismay and took his hand in her own webbed one. “It’s ok, Obi. Just tell us what you do know and we’ll all work together to heal your precious girl.”

  
Obi-Wan squeezed her hand in thanks. At that moment Head Healer Vokara Che entered the room, carrying a small tray of needles, which Bant quickly took from her to put on the counter and hide from the curious child. 

  
“Hello, Kenobi, back again, I see. Can’t seem to keep away, can you?” she said with a teasing twinkle in her eye. 

  
“Oh, you know me, Vokara. I love the Healing Halls. It’s always a pleasure visiting here,” Obi-Wan snarked. 

  
Healer Che scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Cheeky brat,” she muttered affectionately. “Now, who do we have here?” she said loudly, smiling sweetly at the child on the bed, pitching her voice to sound inviting and warm. 

  
“Iyla Kemmobi,” the girl answered. “Peased to meet you…” she trailed off.

  
“Healer Che,” she said.

  
“Healer Che,” Iyla finished. “Masser Eewin says you know my lifeday!” Iyla exclaimed, clearly wanting to get to the most important information.

  
“Oh yes, little one. The most essential question, of course,” she smiled. “I’ll give the file to your father and he can tell you after we are finished here.”

  
Iyla looked a bit put-out that she wouldn’t find out right away but seemed to accept the healer’s words. “Ok.”

  
Healer Che took the offered datapad from Bant and started browsing the newly made medical file for the child. She frowned over some things and tutted under her breath, then nodded and hummed over others. 

  
“Everything looks to be in order. Have you noticed anything unusual, Master Kenobi? Sleeping patterns, appetite issues, decreased or delayed motor skills?” she asked.

  
“Not that I’ve seen. She’s been eating well and is very capable in her motor skills for her age. Occasional bad dreams or restlessness while sleeping, but that’s to be expected in a new place. The head of the children’s home mentioned that she had issues with night wetting but I have yet to see it,” Obi-Wan answered.

  
“Night wetting at her age is nothing to be worried about. It’s very normal. Is she having any other kind of bladder issues or problems?”

  
“No, Healer Che. She’s doing very well in that regard.”

  
“Good to hear,” Vokara replied. “Any developmental delays?” she asked again.

  
“None, she’s actually quite advanced.”

  
“All good news,” Healer Che smiled. “Now, on to vaccinations, and then I can let you go. She’s going to need the standard inoculations for all new younglings entering the crèche, correct? I’m assuming she has had no prior vaccinations at all.”

  
“This is her first visit to a healer,” Obi-Wan explained. 

  
Healer Che nodded and gestured to Bant to join her at the tray of needles. 

  
“You might want to prepare her a bit, Obi,” Bant suggested, turning toward the counter. 

  
Obi-Wan nodded and approached Iyla who was now looking bored. 

  
“Are we done wif the healers, Papa?” she asked hopefully.

  
“Not quite yet, little one. There are a few more things we need to take care of,” he paused to take a breath. “Darling…in order to go to the crèche, all younglings need to get what is called a ‘vaccination.’ It helps you not get sick from the other kids.”

  
Iyla nodded at him. “I gotta get a nacanashin, Papa?” she asked. 

  
“Yes, Iyla. Three of them to be exact.”

  
Iyla cast a nervous glance at the two healers at the counter who were doing a valiant job of obscuring the needles from the child’s eyes. She wasn’t sure what a ‘vaccination’ was but she could tell by her Papa’s quiet voice and the healers being sneaky that it might not be a good thing. 

  
“S’it gonna huwt?” she asked shakily. 

  
“I’m afraid it might, dear one. But only for a little bit,” he answered honestly.

  
Iyla’s lip quivered and she gripped Barney tighter. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes but she held her head up high. “I be bwave, Papa. I no cwy, pwomise,” she said.

  
Obi-Wan felt his heart melting at the sight of his 3-year-old’s determination to face her fate with dignity and courage. But he didn’t want her to think that he expected her to not be afraid. 

  
“It’s ok if you are scared, Iyla. And it’s ok if you cry. I won’t be upset, love,” he reassured her. 

  
“You hold my hand, Papa? You keep me safe?” she asked hesitantly.

  
“Of course, darling,” he replied before pulling her into his lap and sitting on the exam table with her. 

  
Bant and Healer Che were now approaching with the needles and Iyla’s eyes grew huge and terrified at the sight. She started to whimper and scramble away from the healers, tears spilling out in quick succession. Obi-Wan held her tightly though, running his hands through her hair and along her back, whispering soothingly in her ear. Iyla closed her eyes and buried her head in her Papa’s chest. Obi-Wan arranged her so that her small arms were exposed to the healers then resumed his soothing. 

  
Both Bant and Healer Che made quick work of the shots, covering the injection sites with small starship printed bandages. 

  
“We’re all finished, little one,” Healer Che spoke softly. “You did very well.”

  
Obi-Wan continued to rub the hiccupping form of the silently crying child. “Shh, dear heart. It’s all over now. It’s ok. You were so brave, little one. Papa is so proud of you,” he said, giving a kiss to her head. 

  
“All d-done, P-Papa?” Iyla asked, bringing her face out of his chest.

  
“Yes, Iyla. All done,” he answered with a loving smile. 

  
“I was b-bwave?”

  
“Very brave, sweetheart,” Bant answered.

  
Iyla gave a watery smile and wiped her eyes. She hugged Barney tight and brought her thumb up to her mouth, her eyes drooping a bit. The tears, emotion, and stress from the shots had worn her out.

  
“Looks like the crèche might have to wait until after a nap. Perhaps I can contact Master Alann and we can push back our appointment. A few hours after lunch should be fine for today at least,” Obi-Wan mused aloud. 

  
“I’ll contact Master Alann for you and let him know. I’ll tell him it is healer’s orders that she rest before coming in,” Vokara said kindly.

  
“Thank you, Vokara,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“Would Iyla like a treat for being such a good brave girl today?” Bant asked. 

  
Obi-Wan grinned. “As long as I get one too, Bant. I was very brave and well-behaved today as well.”

  
“You’re ridiculous, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she smiled and hit his arm playfully. 

  
Healer Che rolled her eyes at their childish antics and left the room, gathering up the datapad and used needles as she went. 

  
Obi-Wan roused the sleepy girl on his lap. “Iyla.”

  
“Hmmm…”

  
“Bant has a treat for you, if you’d like one. For being so brave and well-behaved today,” he said. 

  
“A tweat?” she asked, blinking slowly. 

  
“Yes, little one. What would you like?” Bant held out a small box to the girl. 

  
Iyla peered inside the box curiously, taking in the various treats and trinkets. “Can I gets the lollow-pop, pease?” she said, pointing to the red candy on a stick. Bant handed her the candy and Iyla clutched it tightly in her hand. 

  
“You also get a sticker, Iyla. For your first visit to the Healing Halls and your bravery.”

  
Iyla’s eyes lit up at the bright colored sticker that the Mon Calamari stuck to her tunic. She rubbed her finger over the smooth surface, stroking it slowly. 

  
“Fank you, Masser Eewin,” Iyla smiled sleepily at her. 

  
Bant practically felt herself melt at the content and sleepy girl sagging in her father’s arms. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

  
Obi-Wan stood up slowly, clutching the drowsy bundle against his chest, careful not to jostle her. He took the lollipop that was threatening to fall from her rapidly loosening grasp and tucked it into his robe pocket. He made sure Barney was firmly between the thumb in her mouth and her neck so the toy wouldn’t fall. 

  
Bant observed the tender scene with a satisfied smile, delighting in her friend’s happiness, something he’s always deserved but had been so sadly lacking for so long. She nodded as he mouthed a 'thank you' to her over the knocked out Iyla and placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder. Bant returned the gesture by slapping something brightly colored to the front of his tunics and winking before patting his cheek and walking from the room. Obi-Wan had to hold back his laugh at the “Bravest Patient” sticker now sitting over his heart, clashing horribly with his cream colored clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing! You all are the best!


	12. The Creche Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iyla and Obi-Wan visit the creche and meet the Creche Masters. Obi-Wan contemplates is he's doing this whole fatherhood thing right. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than most. Just wanted to set up the creche atmosphere for future chapters. Next chapter we will revisit Rex and Cody and meet the other vod'e!

Obi-Wan could feel Iyla’s anxiety as they both made their way to the crèche. He understood her trepidation of course. Any child would be nervous and scared to enter a new and unknown environment. It could also be attributed to the left over stress from the shots she received earlier at the healers. Either way, the 3-year-old was leaking fear into the Force, tightly gripping Obi-Wan’s hand and hugging Barney to her chest. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand in comfort and sent calming and peaceful feelings back to her. 

  
They came to a stop right before the entrance to the crèche. Obi-Wan could hear the children inside laughing and talking and the sound of little feet running around. He heard Iyla’s breath catch a bit and she staggered into him. Obi-Wan knew that she was feeling the hundreds of different Force signatures being radiated through the door, most children too young to shield their emotions. Iyla herself was too young and inexperienced in the Force for shielding as well, so the emotions were positively overwhelming to her. It was for this reason that Obi-Wan stopped them before going in. The poor girl needed to adjust her mind and her senses to the new stimulations she felt before she could step foot in the crèche. The whole visit would be a disaster otherwise. He crouched down to her level and instructed her to close her eyes and breathe slowly, as she had done with Masters Fisto and Koon in the gardens. Iyla did as instructed and she started to relax a little bit. The nervousness was still there of course, but at least she wasn’t in danger of becoming overstimulated by all of the other children in the room in front of them. 

  
“Are you ready to go inside, Iyla?” he asked her.

  
“Yes. But…you comin’ wif me, Papa? I not go ‘lone?”

  
“Of course I’m coming with you, darling. Remember today is just a short visit. We’re going to meet your Crèche Masters and see some of the children that will become your friends. You’ll get to explore the rooms too. I’ll be with you during this, don’t worry, little one,” Obi-Wan assured her. 

  
Iyla gave a nervous smile and looked relieved. Obi-Wan straightened up and grabbed her hand again, giving it a small squeeze before stepping up to the door. The comm system on the wall flared to life, having registered the presence of two people waiting to come in. 

  
“Hello, what can we do for you today?” asked a strong male voice. 

  
“This is Master Kenobi. I have an appointment to meet with Master Alann. For Iyla.”

  
“Oh, yes, of course. Come on in, Master Kenobi. We’ve been expecting you.”

  
The door slid open and Obi-Wan ushered Iyla through with him over the threshold. They were met by a tall Twi’lek with blue skin and long lekku trailing down his back. 

  
“Hello, Master Kenobi. I am Master Terrol. I assist Master Alann here in the crèche. It is nice to meet you. And who is our special guest this afternoon?” he asked kindly, looking down at Iyla.

  
Iyla gazed up at him nervously, then at her father, biting her lower lip. Obi-Wan nodded encouragingly. 

  
“My name is Iyla Kemmobi, Masser Tewwul. Peased to meet you,” she answered. 

  
“Pleased to meet you as well, young Iyla. Such great manners you have. I am very impressed,” he praised. 

  
Iyla ducked her head shyly and smiled. 

  
“Master Alann is just finishing up with some of the initiates in the meditation garden and should be available soon. For now, I can start with the tour if you’d like,” Master Terrol said. 

  
“Yes, that would be great, thank you,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“Right, so this room is our multi-purpose room. It’s mostly used for recreation time. As you can see there are many toys, games, and books around the room. This is where the children play and interact with one another in their free time,” he indicated to the loose toys on the floor and the various groups of children playing with each other. 

  
Iyla took it all in silently with large eyes. She’d never seen this many toys and games in her life, so many that there was a whole room just for playing. The Jons Home never had a play room, let alone any toys. She stopped her staring when she felt a tug on her hand. Master Terrol was leading them to a new room.

  
This room housed many tables and chairs of various colors and shapes. There were cabinets lining the walls and some sinks in the corner. 

  
“This is the meal room. The children will have their snacks and their meals brought in. They eat in shifts to avoid overcrowding of course. We serve all three meals and a mid-morning and late-afternoon snack,” he explained then turned to face Obi-Wan. “I am led to understand that Iyla will be eating breakfast and dinner with you, correct?”

  
“Yes, she will be brought here shortly after breakfast and I will pick her up before dinner each evening.”

  
“Excellent, then we will be sure that she gets her noon-meal and her snacks while she is here,” Terrol replied. 

  
“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
Terrol nodded politely and brought them to a small area right off the meal room. “These are the ‘freshers. Females on the right, males on the left. There are plenty of stalls of course, we’ve made sure,” he smiled. 

  
Obi-Wan took the time to indicate which ‘fresher room Iyla was to use. Terrol opened the door and did a quick sweep of the room to make sure no one was in there before holding the door open for the girl to take a peek. 

  
“Papa this potty gots small sinks! I not even need a stool!” she said excitedly. 

  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “You’re right, dear. That’s great.”

  
“You may use the ‘fresher anytime you need it, little one,” Terrol told her. “Healer Che and your Papa told me that you do very well with the ‘fresher so I don’t think you’ll have a problem. But if you do need help, you can come find myself or Master Alann and we will assist you, alright?”

  
“Ok,” Iyla answered.

  
“Ah, speaking of Master Alann, here he is right now,” Master Terrol said. 

  
Master Ali Alann was a tall, broad, and quite frankly intimidating man with long silver streaked brown hair and dark robes. He made for a very imposing figure as he made quick long strides across the room to them. Iyla shrunk back a bit at the sheer 'bigness' of the Crèche Master and settled herself closer to Obi-Wan’s side. 

  
“Obi-Wan!” Master Alann greeted warmly. “Glad you could make it.”

  
“Hello, Ali. Enjoy your time in meditation?” Obi-Wan asked, smirking at the grass stains on the man’s trousers and the leaves stuck to his robes. 

  
“Oh, it was very enlightening indeed. I do love chasing squirmy and unruly initiates around while they’re supposed to be focusing on the Force. Best part of my day,” Master Alann smirked back. 

  
Obi-Wan knew the words were meant in jest, but he also didn’t doubt that there might be some truth in the statement. Master Alann really did love his job. He’d been a Crèche Master for decades, even overseeing Obi-Wan himself when he’d been a youngling. One doesn’t dedicate their life to chasing after and caring for little ones if they don’t enjoy it. Anyone who knew Ali Alann knew his passion for kids.

  
“Of course, you wouldn’t know anything about squirmy unruly initiates, would you Kenobi?” Alann asked, grinning teasingly. 

  
“Not a clue, Master,” Obi-Wan answered innocently. 

  
Master Alann let out a booming laugh and clapped him on the back. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

  
“Master Alann, would you mind taking over? I have to see to the 3-5s late-afternoon snack time,” Master Terrol asked. 

  
“Of course, Terrol, go ahead,” Alann said. 

  
Master Terrol bent down to shake Iyla’s small hand. “It was so nice to meet you, Iyla. I look forward to seeing you again very soon, little one,” he said. 

  
“Fank you, Masser Tewwul,” Iyla replied shyly. Master Terrol gave her a kind smile and a wink then he was off to corral the younglings for their snack. 

  
Master Alann then took up Terrol’s position and knelt in front of the girl as well. “You must be Iyla. I’m very happy to meet you, young one. Welcome to the crèche. I’m Master Alann,” he greeted. 

  
“Peased to meet you, Masser Al-an,” Iyla replied, taking his offered hand. 

  
Alann’s eyes sparkled and his smile grew wide. “So polite for a youngling. Are you sure you’re a Kenobi?”

  
“Very funny, Ali,” Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. Iyla looked between the two of them, puzzled at their words. 

  
“Master Alann was my Crèche Master when I was a youngling. That’s why he teases me. Not to worry, dear. He’s not really being mean,” Obi-Wan explained. 

  
“You went to the cwush, Papa? When you was little?” Iyla asked looking amazed at the prospect of her father having once lived here and at the prospect of her father ever being little like her. 

  
“Oh, yes. Your Papa was little like you, believe it or not, young one. But enough about your unruly father, shall we continue the tour?”

  
“Yes, let’s. Master Terrol showed us the meal room and the ‘freshers already,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
“Great. Let’s move on to the craft room and the meditation garden. You won’t be needing to see the dormitories, correct?”

  
“No, Iyla will be living with me,” Obi-Wan answered, making sure to direct his words down to the girl at his side to reassure her that she wasn’t going to be left here forever. Iyla relaxed slightly at this.

  
“Not a problem. We do have a naptime though for the four and unders. Will Iyla be participating in that?” Alann asked.

  
Obi-Wan nodded.

  
“I'm almost fouw!” Iyla spoke up excitedly. 

  
“You are?” Master Alann played along, looking just as excited. 

  
“Yeah, I’m free now, but Papa says my lifeday is in two monfs! Healer Che tolded him my lifeday when I went to get my nacanashins. They huwted but I was bwave so I gots stawship badges and this pwetty sticker! Oh, and a lollow-pop but I not eated it yet. It's for after dinner. Papa said,” Iyla babbled excitedly, now feeling comfortable with the Crèche Master after seeing his kindness through his intimidating exterior.

  
“Well, it sounds like you’ve had a very exciting day already, little one,” Master Alann said. 

  
Iyla nodded her head vigorously. She then appeared to remember something and quickly took Barney out from under her arm and showed him to the tall Master. “This is Bawney. He's my banfa. He's my bestest fwiend! Bawney come wif me to the cwush, Masser Al-an?”

  
Master Alann hesitated for a minute and exchanged looks with Obi-Wan. He gave the Crèche Master a look that conveyed that they needed to talk about it later and Master Alann gave a discreet nod at him. 

  
“We will work something out with your Papa, little one, ok?” was all he said.

  
“Kay,” Iyla replied. 

  
The rest of the tour went rather quickly. They saw the craft room, meditation gardens, and even a few classrooms. Once they returned to the recreation room, many of the children were playing again, energized and content after their snack. A few of them stopped to stare at Iyla, curious about the newcomer, but then continued on their way and went back to playing. 

  
“Iyla,” Obi-Wan called out, turning her attention from the staring kids back to her father. “Master Alann and I have a few things to talk about. Boring grown-up stuff. Would you like to go play for a little bit?”

  
Iyla bit her lip again and looked uncertain. 

  
“How about we go see if we can find something you like, hmm? Then you can play while your Papa and I talk,” Master Alann said. 

  
“O-Ok,” Iyla replied nervously. 

  
She let Master Alann lead her over to a large pile of toys and games and he let her choose something to play with. She ended up choosing some small starships and pilot figurines and began setting them up on the floor in front of her. Master Alann made sure she was settled and pointed to where Obi-Wan would be so she could find him if she got scared, then left her to play. 

  
Obi-Wan and Master Alann spent time going over Iyla’s healer report, set up a contact list for pick-ups and drop-offs if Obi-Wan himself wasn’t available, and discussed Iyla’s needs and abilities. Master Alann then showed Obi-Wan to a small cubby that would be Iyla’s. Inside was a bag with extra clothes and a few blankets and pillows for naptime. It was decided that Barney could come with Iyla to the crèche, but he’d need to stay in her cubby so no other kids tried to take him. Iyla would be allowed to have him for naptime and she could go “visit” him at her cubby during the day should she ever need to. It was a nice compromise and Obi-Wan appreciated Master Alann’s willingness to be accommodating to the child. 

  
Once the logistics and details were worked out, both turned their attention to observing Iyla as she played. A couple of children approached her and asked for one of the starships and she gave them over willingly, but clearly clutched her favorite one in her hand, being sure to not give it away. Every so often Iyla would glance over at her father and Master Alann. Obi-Wan would wave and give her an encouraging smile and Iyla would go back to playing. 

  
After a while Iyla started to put the starships and pilots away, having played with them enough. She then stopped and surveyed the rest of the room. There were toys scattered everywhere and lying carelessly in the middle of the floor and along the walls. She couldn’t understand why the other kids weren’t cleaning up their mess and why Masters Alann or Terrol hadn’t yelled at anyone to pick them up yet. Clearly the Masters noticed, right? Or perhaps they hadn’t. Maybe they’d see the mess and start yelling any minute now. Iyla didn’t want the other kids to get in trouble and she didn’t want to get yelled at. She decided that she simply had to clean up the rest of the toys before anyone got punished and before the Masters saw the mess. 

  
Slowly and quietly she started to gather up the toys around the room and bring them back to the toy baskets against the wall. No one seemed to want to help her and a few kids looked at her funny and whispered to each other. Iyla didn’t pay them much attention though. She was a good cleaner and she didn’t need anyone’s help. Maybe Masters Alann and Terrol would see how good she was at cleaning and be impressed with her work. Maybe she would avoid any punishments and yelling, or loss of snack and playtime. Maybe they’d see that she wasn’t incompetent and lazy like Mrs. Huber said. 

  
All the while Obi-Wan and Master Alann watched her. Obi-Wan was frowning and his eyebrows were furrowed, as if deep in thought. Alann cocked his head curiously at the child’s behavior. 

  
“Does Iyla enjoy cleaning? I can have her help with some chores if you think she’d like that,” Master Alann remarked. 

  
Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t think she cleans because she enjoys it. Or she might, I’m not sure. I haven’t had that discussion with her yet. But I’m pretty sure she does it because she feels like she has to. Like it’s her job. It’s how she was raised, unfortunately. You see, back at the orphanage, Iyla and the other children were made to do housework and chores. It was to get them ready to work in the homes of the adults who came to buy them as servants. It’s all she’s ever known. Clean well and the grown-ups will like you. Clean badly and you get punished and thrown out on the streets,” Obi-Wan explained, his voice taking on a sharp edge. 

  
“How awful,” Master Alann remarked. “What a truly dreadful way to treat children. Tidiness is admirable and well-ingrained into our younglings, but they are never made to feel that they need to clean to get our approval or to avoid punishment. Should I discourage her from cleaning in the future?”

  
“No, I don’t think that will do any good. It’s something I need to talk to her about and I feel that it won’t go away anytime soon. For now, let it happen. I’ve found that helping her clean and giving her encouragement when she does well is very effective. Also thanking her for her good work is important as well. In the meantime I will continue to work with her in helping her understand that she doesn’t need to do every chore and that adults are meant to help children, not harm them or yell at them,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“I’ll pass the message on to Master Terrol and some of the regular Knight and Padawn volunteers we have. I’ll make sure we all do our part to ensure Iyla feels safe and cared for. Don’t worry, Obi-Wan. We’re all here to help. They do say ‘it takes a village’ right?” Alann replied. 

  
“Thank you, Ali. I feel out of my depth most of the time. It’s hard to know if I’m really helping her or not.”

  
“When I look at Iyla, I see a bright and happy child. Hesitant and unsure at times, but happy. Not to mention the fact that she absolutely adores you. Clearly you’re doing something right, young one.”

  
“Young one? Really Ali, I’m 38-years-old,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

  
“You’ll always be ‘young one’ to me. I taught you how to use the ‘fresher after all,” he smirked. 

  
“Yes, alright, I get it. Thank you,” he grumbled, face reddening. 

  
Master Alann laughed heartily and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You’re a great father, Obi-Wan. I can see it in Iyla’s eyes and feel it in her Force signature. Don’t doubt yourself.”

  
Obi-Wan gave Master Alann a grateful look and turned to observe Iyla again. The toys not being used were now put away and she was sitting on the floor playing with Barney and a Mon Calamari stuffie she’d found in one of the baskets. She was mouthing words and pointing the toys toward each other as if they were in conversation, then giggling at what they were ‘saying.’ She looked up and caught his eye then waved at him enthusiastically and smiled widely, a big toothy grin that lit up her whole face. Obi-Wan returned the smile and the wave and watched as she continued her game, joy and playfulness leaking from her Force signature. Master Alann was right. She really was happy. Maybe he wasn’t doing so badly after all. 


	13. Vod'ika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally catch up with Rex and Cody at their apartment and Iyla gets to meet the other troopers. There are some troopers who are alive in this story who actually died in canon, but since I do what I want, they are not dead after all. Hope you enjoy the fluffy vod'e interaction and the gooey soft troopers fawning over a toddler. 
> 
> Mando'a translations will be in the end notes.

It took a little over a week for Iyla to start thriving in the crèche. The first few days were rough. There was definitely some separation anxiety going on and Iyla had cried whenever Obi-Wan left her. His heart hurt every time he had to walk away from her pleading “don’t leave me, Papa,” or her bargaining “I be good girl,” but he knew it was for the best. One particularly bad incident had come after Iyla’s first naptime. She was so unaccustomed to waking up without her Papa and her half-asleep mind started to freak out when she couldn’t find him. Masters Alann and Terrol tried their best to quiet and comfort her, but it was only after she spoke to Obi-Wan on the comm that she finally started to calm down. When Obi-Wan explained and reassured her that he’d be there to pick her up in a few hours, Iyla had started to not be so anxious about naptime. Every evening Obi-Wan came to get her just like he promised her every morning and finally Iyla started to understand that her father wasn’t leaving her forever and that he always came back like he said he would.

  
At the end of her first successful week in the crèche without a meltdown, Obi-Wan thought Iyla deserved a reward for her good and brave behavior. He’d been in contact with Cody and Rex and knew that the other troopers were anxious to meet Iyla, having met the teenage Iyla and formed a friendship with her during the war. When Obi-Wan posed the idea of going to visit Rex and Cody, Iyla had enthusiastically agreed and even started jumping up and down in excitement. 

  
The Saturday of the visit Iyla woke up super early, ready to go see her friends right away. Obi-Wan managed to convince her to go back to sleep for a few more hours by reasoning that Cody and Rex wouldn’t be awake yet and they wouldn’t be happy about having to be up so early. It wasn’t a lie. Not even battle-conditioned troopers would be up and ready at 5:30 in the morning. Reluctantly, Iyla agreed and fell back asleep curled up next to her grateful and exhausted Papa. 

  
Two hours later the pair woke up and got ready for the day. Obi-Wan let Iyla wear one of her non-temple standard outfits that she’d picked out from the market and packed a coat, some snacks, and a few toys in the bag she’d brought from the Jons Home. He wasn’t sure exactly how long they’d be gone. The district that the vode lived in was about 20 minutes away by speeder or taxi and that was without traffic. Obi-Wan figured it would be best to be prepared for a long day just in case. Even if it meant he looked like a total toddler dad by carrying around a bag that was now decorated with colorful stickers and drawings, which Iyla added whenever she got bored. Better than dealing with a cranky, cold, and hungry 3-year-old though.

  
The air taxi dropped them off a few buildings away from the vode apartments and Obi-Wan double checked his data pad for the correct address. 

  
After the clones were granted citizenship, more and more vode communities started popping up all over Coruscant. They were, of course, given the option to travel off planet and make their own lives wherever they pleased, but many found it hard to be away from their battalions and their brothers. As a result, it wasn’t unusual for entire legions to rent out apartment complexes and live with their fellow troopers. The clones were all about loyalty to family and brothers, after all, and the 212th and 501st were no exception. In fact, both groups had gone in together and rented out apartments for all of them to live among each other. Since they’d often spent a lot of time together in battle, they’d all become close to the point that it was hard to tell who was a 501st and who was a 212th. It made sense to them to just live together as one family. 

  
Having confirmed the correct address, Obi-Wan and Iyla walked up to the tall cylindrical building with two placards over the door reading 212 and 501 in small print. Obi-Wan smiled to himself at the troopers’ loyalty to their battalions and by extension, their Jedi. 

  
“This where Cap’n Wex and C’ader Cody live, Papa?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Yes, darling. And some others as well. You’ll get to meet them soon,” he said then pushed the door chime. 

  
Heavy footsteps were heard bounding down the stairs and the door opened to a bald clone trooper with a small goatee. His eyes lit up when he saw the visitors. 

  
“General!” he exclaimed. “Good to see you, sir!”

  
“Hello, Waxer,” Obi-Wan greeted warmly. “How have you been getting on?”

  
“Oh, we’ve been getting on just fine, sir. All pretty excited to meet the little one though,” he replied. His eyes traveled down to the girl attached to Obi-Wan’s hip and partially buried in his cloak. Waxer could barely suppress his little squeal at her big blue eyes and adorable strawberry blonde curls. 

  
Iyla stared at the strange man before her. He definitely wasn’t Rex or Cody but he did look very similar to them both and he seemed to know who she was, or know of her at least. She glanced up at her father with confused eyes. 

  
“Let them in, Waxer, don’t leave them standing on the step all day,” a voice teased from behind the door. 

  
Waxer seemed to snap out of the cute-induced trance and laughed in embarrassment. “Right, of course. Come on in, General,” he said, opening the door wider and letting them through. 

  
The voice turned out to be Cody and Iyla’s face lit up when she saw him. “C’ader Cody!” she squealed and ran to give him a hug. 

  
“Well, hello, little one,” he greeted, bending down to her level. “How are you today?”

  
“I'm good! Papa binged be here acause I was good and bwave in the cwush alllll week! I not cwy or yell for him and I beed nice to all the uver kids too!”

  
“Very well done,” Cody praised. 

  
“I missed you and Cap’n Wex!”

  
“We’ve missed you too, kiddo. Why don’t you come in and I’ll go get Rex, ok?”

  
Iyla nodded and let herself be led by her father into a large living room with multiple couches and plush armchairs. Waxer set them up on a small blue sofa then went to go find them something to drink. Iyla bounced where she sat and giggled in delight at the springiness of the couch. 

  
“Looks like someone’s enjoying the sofa,” Rex said, coming into the room.

  
“Cap’n Wex!” Iyla greeted with an enthusiastic bounce. “This is a fun sova!”

  
“Glad you like it, little one,” Rex replied, taking a seat on the armchair across from them. Iyla got up from her seat and ran to give him a hug around his middle then retreated back to sit with her Papa. 

  
“No more bouncing, Iyla. We don’t want to wear out their nice furniture,” Obi-Wan warned. 

  
“Ok, Papa.”

  
“So, Cody tells me you’ve been a good girl and are nice to the other children at the temple. Are you enjoying temple life?” Rex asked. 

  
“Uh-huh! They gots pwetty gawdens and fowers and Fowsan Fownans and nice Massers and lotsa toys and games. And Papa buyed me some nice toys for my room and a pwetty blankie. And I gots a sticker from the healer and a lollow-pop too acause I was bwave when I got my nacanashins. And I gets to eat sometimes wif Unka A’kin and Atie Pamay and Soka, and we all a fam’ly!” Iyla rambled excitedly.

  
“Sounds wonderful,” Cody said, taking a seat in a chair beside Rex. “Are you keeping an eye on your Papa, little one? Is he being good too?” Cody smirked at Obi-Wan.

  
“Papa always be good,” Iyla said, looking confused as to why anyone would think otherwise. 

  
Rex and Cody laughed, as well as the other troopers around the room. Iyla looked at them all curiously. 

  
“Who these people, Cap’n Wex? They live wif you and C’ader Cody?”

  
“Yes, Iyla. We all live here together.”

  
“They all gots the same face as you and C’ader Cody. Is that acause you all fam’ly?” Iyla asked, remembering back to the first time she met the two troopers.

  
“Yep, these are our brothers, kiddo,” Rex answered. 

  
“You got lotsa brudders,” Iyla whispered, shocked. 

  
“Would you like to meet them, Iyla?” Cody asked. “They are all very nice.”

  
Iyla looked to Obi-Wan nervously. “I’ll stay with you the whole time, darling. Would you like to hold Barney as well? Will that help?”

  
Iyla nodded and took the bantha from him to hug tightly in her arms. “They your fwiends, Papa?” she asked quietly. 

  
“They’re some of my closest friends, Iyla. Some of the best people you could meet,” he told her. Iyla silently took his hand and waited for him to get up. As she passed Rex and Cody each took the time to shake Barney’s hand and give him a greeting as well, eliciting a smile from the still anxious little girl. 

  
The other five clones in the room took up their position against the wall and stood at attention in the presence of the general. “Sir,” they greeted as he approached. 

  
“At ease, gentlemen. We’re here as friends. And I’m no longer a general so there’s no need for such formality,” Obi-Wan teased. 

  
The troopers relaxed just slightly. The first one they came to was the same clone that greeted them outside. 

  
“You was at the door,” Iyla observed. 

  
“Yes, ma’am. My name is Waxer,” he replied. 

  
“Peased to meet you, Wasser. Are you a Cap’n or a C’ader?”

  
Waxer looked a bit confused at her question. “Um, neither. I’m just Waxer, ma’am.”

  
“What’s a mam?” Iyla asked.

  
“He’s being respectful, darling,” Obi-Wan explained. “Thank you, Waxer, but just Iyla will do fine.”

  
“Right. Iyla,” he nodded. Iyla was studying him intently, her brows scrunched up and her face twisted in thought. “Is, uh, everything alright, ma—Iyla?” Waxer asked. 

  
“I wanna member you so I'm looking at you vewy hawd. You gots no hair on your head but you gots some under your mouf. Just a little bit. Ok. Got it. Now I member Wasser gots no hair!” Iyla said, seeming satisfied with her observation. 

  
Waxer couldn’t hide his smile and was practically cooing at the 3-year-old. 

  
Obi-Wan and Iyla then moved on the the trooper next to Waxer. He had the same hair as Cody, but a long moustache trailing down on each side of his mouth. “The name’s Boil,” he said roughly. 

  
“Hello, Boil. I like your hair on your mouf. It’s like my Papa’s but not as much. You don’t gots it all over like him,” Iyla said. 

  
“Thank you…?” Boil answered. 

  
“You welcome,” Iyla chirped happily, moving on to the next clone now feeling more excited than anxious.

  
“What’s your name?” she asked. “You gots no hair like Wasser but you not have hair on your face like him. You also gots…” she paused and squinted her eyes. “Lines on your head.”

  
“Yes, they’re lightning bolts. My name is Kix, little one. It’s a pleasure,” he said giving her a warm smile. 

  
“Peased to meet you, Kiss!”

  
Kix’s face went red and a smatter of chuckles rose up from the other vod’e.

  
“Kix, darling. With an ‘x’ sound. Like Rex,” Obi-Wan tried to explain on behalf of the embarrassed trooper. 

  
“Hmm…I like Kiss bettew. It sounds nice! Can I call you Kiss, pease?” she asked the clone, looking up at him with her big blue akk-pup eyes.

  
“You can call me whatever you like, Iyla,” Kix said not able to resist those eyes. He was rewarded with a bright smile from the little girl. 

  
Obi-Wan looked apologetically at Kix but he shook his head with a half smile and shrugged. He really didn’t mind so much. She was too cute to be upset at over a name. 

  
The next trooper looked just like any other standard clone. Clean shaven and cropped dark brown hair. He gave the general and Iyla a short bow. 

  
“Echo,” he greeted. 

  
“Hi, Ek-o,” Iyla said. “You look like C’ader Cody but he gots a line on his face and you gots no lines. Peased to meet you,” she said, bowing back at him. Echo nodded and smiled.

  
Finally they arrived at the last trooper. This one had the same standard haircut as Cody and Echo with a beard that covered the bottom of his chin and under his bottom lip. He also had a number shaved into the side of his head. 

  
“You gots a nummer on your head,” Iyla said. “I know what a nummer is acause my fwiend Sewwiah teached me. But I forgotted what nummer that is.”

  
“It’s a five, kiddo. And my name is Fives,” he replied. 

  
“Five acause you gots a five. That's easy. Peased you meet you, Five,” Iyla greeted. 

  
“You as well, little one,” Fives smiled. 

  
Iyla returned his smile then looked up at Obi-Wan. “I meeted all the brudders, Papa. What we do now?” she asked. 

  
“How about a snack, kiddo,” Rex said, coming to stand next to the father and daughter pair. 

  
“Oooh! Yes, pease, Cap’n Wex!” Iyla said excitedly. 

  
Rex laughed and guided them back to the blue sofa then went with Echo to get the snacks ready. The other troopers all took seats around the room, thanking Rex and Echo as they brought the plates and cups to them all. Obi-Wan barely had time to set his and Iyla’s snack on the small table in front of them before she started digging in. “Someone is hungry,” he chuckled. 

  
Iyla continued to eat, tuning out the rest of the room as she enjoyed her snack. Obi-Wan took advantage of her silence and decided to catch up with his friends. He asked them questions and made some small talk but it was obvious that everyone’s attention was on the 3-year-old munching on the crackers and cheese with a blue milk moustache over her lip. Obi-Wan smiled affectionately at his daughter and laughed to himself about how smitten the clones were with her already. He was pretty sure Waxer was devising a plan to try to keep her there and Fives looked ready to do the same. Rex and Cody exchanged knowing smirks with each other as they watched their distracted brothers practically fawn over Iyla. 

  
“So...Iyla,” Fives said. “How old are you?”

  
“I’m free. But I'm gonna be fouw in two monfs! That's when my lifeday is. Healer Che tolded Papa when it was after I gots my nacanashins. Those are shots,” she said. 

  
“Two months? That’s very soon,” Fives said, stroking his beard. “Maybe we can have a party. A lifeday is a big deal after all.”

  
“A pawty? What’s a pawty?”

  
“You’ve never had a party before?” Waxer asked, looking concerned and heartbroken all at once.

  
“No. I not even know my lifeday til Healer Che tolded Papa. Is a pawty the same as a lifeday?”

  
“No, not exactly. Sometimes people will have a party on their lifedays. To celebrate,” Waxer explained.

  
“What do you do at a pawty?”

  
“Well, usually you invite your friends and family and there’s a lot of food and drinks,” Echo said. 

  
“Like juice?” Iyla asked innocently. 

  
“Sure…’juice,’” Boil smirked. 

  
Waxer smacked Boil’s arm. “Juice is fine. But there’s also music and games, if you want it. Oh, and presents and cake.”

  
Iyla’s eyes grew wide. “Pwesents? Cake? I never had pwesents or cake afore!”

  
“All the more reason to have a party, then,” Echo smiled.

  
Iyla turned her big akk-pup eyes to her Papa. “Can…can I have a pawty for my lifeday, Papa? Pease?”

  
Obi-Wan thought about it. Usually Jedi didn’t celebrate lifedays very much. Some might give a gift or make a dinner or dessert, but usually it’s not a big thing. But, Iyla had never celebrated her lifeday before. Heck, she didn’t even know when it was. It _would_ be nice to do something special for her first lifeday with a real family. He didn’t know if he could plan a whole party though. 

  
“That would be lovely. But I might not have time to plan a party in the next two months, dear one,” he answered and immediately regretted it when he saw the sad and disappointed look on her face. 

  
“Ok, Papa. I unnerstad,” she said quietly, biting her lip which had started to tremble.

  
“We’d be happy to plan the party, General,” Cody spoke up. “It would be a pleasure to give the little one a treat from us vode.”

  
Obi-Wan’s heart flooded with gratefulness and affection for the loyal troopers. He gave them all a smile before turning to the dejected child studying the floor. 

  
“What do you think, darling, can the brothers plan a party for you?”

  
“Oh, yes, Papa! I wanna have a pawty so much!” Iyla looked up with misty eyes, practically vibrating with excitement. 

  
“Ok, then. You can have a party,” he said. Iyla’s smile was huge as she jumped up and down and squealed. 

  
“I’m gonna tell Bawney all 'bout my pawty! He's gonna be so ‘sited!” Iyla said. She grabbed the bantha off the couch and proceeded to talk to him quickly with wild hand gestures, all the while finishing her crackers and milk.

  
Obi-Wan smiled fondly at her and left her to her conversation. He turned back to the rest of the room, amused to see all of them now mesmerized by Iyla talking to her stuffie. He addressed Rex and Cody, the only two not transfixed by the babbling toddler on the couch. 

  
“This is a very nice place,” Obi-Wan commented. “I’m glad you all found somewhere to call home with your family. It’s wonderful that you’ve all been able to stay together.”

  
“Yeah, none of us really wanted to leave Coruscant and we didn’t want to be too far away from you or General Skywalker. So we decided to go in on a place together. It’s really great living with all our vode,” Rex answered. “Even if they are little _di’kute_ sometimes,” he teased. 

  
This caught the rest of the clones’ attention and they all started heckling Rex and teasing each other. Iyla looked up from her talk with Barney and tilted her head in thought. 

  
“What’s vodd?” she asked, her face full of crumbs and her blue milk moustache still present.

  
“It means ‘brothers,’ Iyla. It’s a different language,” Obi-Wan explained, taking out his handkerchief to wipe her face. 

  
“It’s a Mandalorian word. We use it to talk about each other,” Kix replied.

  
“Manlowan? What’s that?”

  
“It’s the language spoken on Mandalore. It’s where our original…er…our _buir_ …or father, is from,” Kix answered, stumbling over his explanation.

  
“You Papa from Manlowe? Why you no live wif your Papa?”

  
“He…um…he’s not here anymore,” Boil said. 

  
Iyla looked around sadly at each of them. “Oh, sowwy your Papa not here. My Mama not here no more too. But I'm sure he wuv you lots, like Papa says Mama wuv me, even if she not wif me,” she said. 

  
Each trooper was silent, lost for words at the sweet and innocent sentiment. Despite all his faults, each clone felt connected to Jango and saw him as their father, whether they met him or not. They could never forget the one they were created from. 

  
“Thank you, _vod’ika_ ,” Fives said finally finding his voice. 

  
“Vodeekuh?” Iyla asked. 

  
“It means ‘little sister’ in Mandalorian, little one,” Cody answered. 

  
“But I'm not your sisser,” Iyla said. “Am I a vodeekuh, Papa?” she asked Obi-Wan.

  
“Not by blood, darling, but by heart. Like Anakin is my brother, so you are their sister, their family. Do you feel like Rex and Cody are your family, Iyla?” he asked. 

  
Iyla was silent for a moment, seeming to think deeply about the two clones she knew as her friends and everything she’d experienced with them. “I fink so. They like you and Unka A’kin’s brudders, right? And they nice to me and Bawney and taked care a me and clean my clothes when I had a assident and Cap’n Wex did the dishes wif me and I feel happy wif them. Is that…is that what fam’ly means, Papa?”

  
“Yes, darling. Feeling safe, cared for, and happy. That’s what family means,” Obi-Wan said, cupping her face and smoothing back her curls. “And, since Rex and Cody are family, then the rest of the vode are your family as well. Since they are all brothers.”

  
“So, I gots more fam’ly now?” Iyla said excitedly. A few weeks ago she had no family and now she had more family than she could count. 

  
“You sure do, vod’ika! A whole group of _ori’vode_ to look out for you,” Rex said. 

  
“Yay! Am I a Manlowan now too?”

  
“Actually, dear one, you are. Your Mama was from Mandalore as well. So that makes you even more connected to the vode,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“Mama was Manlowan! Wow! My fam’ly is so cool!”

  
Obi-Wan laughed and gave her a kiss on her head. “Very cool. But your Papa is the coolest of all, right?” he smirked. 

  
“’Course, Papa!” Iyla replied emphatically, as if there was never any doubt. 

  
“Typical,” Cody grumbled playfully. 

  
“Now, now, Cody. Don’t be jealous,” Obi-Wan smiled impishly. 

  
Cody mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _di’kut Jetti_ , sending the room of troopers into laughter as Obi-Wan pouted and glared at him, mischief twinkling in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> vode = brothers/siblings  
> di'kut/dikute = idiot/idiots  
> buir = father  
> vod'ika = little sibling (in this case, sister)  
> ori'vode =older siblings (in this case, brothers)  
> di'kut Jetti = idiot/stupid Jedi (Cody means it affectionately of course)
> 
> Next chapter we see some plot developing and we have some drama as well. It's also from Iyla's point of view, which was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing!


	14. Cleaning Droid in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally start to get some drama and some plot/theme going on. Iyla's difficult upbringing starts to draw attention and cause conflict. This chapter is shorter but it's from Iyla's point of view so I think you'll enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it too. 
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter soon after this one, because Chapter 15 is a resolution to this one. Anyways, happy reading and enjoy Chapter 14!

Snack time was always a great time for Iyla. The food was good and during afternoon snack, they sometimes got a cookie if they sat nicely in their chairs and waited patiently. Iyla made sure to always sit still and patient, even if no cookie was promised. In fact, Iyla was sure to always be well-behaved and a good listener. She didn’t want the Masters to think she was a bad girl, like Mrs. Huber had said she was. She wanted to stay with her Papa in the temple, but if she was bad, then she’d be thrown out on the streets and she’d have to leave her family behind. She’d only just gotten her family. There was no way she was going to be bad and get taken away from them. 

  
Masters Alann and Terrol were very nice though. They always told her she had nice manners and that she was a good listener and very smart. They gave her kind smiles and nice hugs and they sometimes let her pick a toy first when it was playtime. Some of the other kids called her a “goody two shoes,” but she didn’t know if that was bad or good. They didn’t look happy when they said it so it was probably bad. She didn’t know why it was so bad though, didn’t everyone have two shoes? She figured they were just jealous that they didn’t get to pick a toy first. Being jealous was not the Jedi way though. She’d learned that in one of her lessons with Master Terrol, plus lots of other things that the Jedi were and were not supposed to be. There were a lot of rules for being a Jedi and she didn’t know if she could remember them all. But she could do her best to be as good as possible and try to not break any rules at all. So that’s what she did. She wanted to be a good Jedi, after all. 

  
At today’s snack time there were no cookies but Iyla didn’t care. She still sat quietly and patiently while the volunteer Padawns were passing out snack. The snack today was one that made a terrible mess, crumbs and flakes of bread everywhere. It was the messiest snack she’d seen so far. Iyla was very careful and ate it nicely, being sure not to make a mess at all. Many of the other kids around her were messy though but they didn’t seem too concerned about it. Iyla frowned in confusion. Didn’t the kids know they were going to get in trouble? Why were the Masters not mad at the mess? No one was yelling at the messy kids or taking their food away for not being clean. It didn’t make sense. Perhaps they were waiting until snack was over. That might be it. Then they’d make everyone clean up good and make sure no one was lazy. 

  
When snack time ended though, the other children ran to wash their hands at the sink then ran out to play, leaving the tables crumby and dirty. Some tables even had sticky juice stains and milk puddles on them. Iyla stared from the filthy tables to the group of children laughing and playing in the playroom, thinking they might realize their error and come back to clean their mess. But no one came. They were really going to just leave the mess for the Masters to see! They were all going to be in so much trouble! Why didn’t they realize that? Iyla knew what she had to do. She had to help the other kids and herself and save them all from being yelled at and punished. She’d have to clean the tables on her own before any Masters came in to see. It was a big task, seeing as there were a lot of tables and they were very very messy, but Iyla wasn’t one to walk away from a chore, even if it was a big one. That would be lazy and incompetent, and she was neither of those. 

  
After some searching, Iyla found a dish rag and a bottle of soap. She ran the rag under water and lathered the soap on it as well. Then she set to her task. She wasn’t quite tall enough to stand on the floor and clean the tables but the chairs served as a nice stool and gave her enough height to work. Carefully and meticulously Iyla wiped away the excess crumbs and flakes and scrubbed the juice and milk stains on the tables, being extra sure not to miss any spots. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn’t notice the three children walk into the room until one of them practically shouted at her. 

  
“What’re you doin’? You’re not ‘sposed to clean the tables,” the taller brown haired boy at the front of the group said, his arms crossed over his chest, his chin raised in the air. 

  
“Why not?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Cuz that’s not for kids to do. That’s droid work,” the boy replied. 

  
“What’s a dwoid?” she asked, pausing her scrubbing. 

  
“You don’t know what a droid is? Are you stupid or something?” a Dressellian boy spoke up from next to the other boy. Iyla thought he looked a bit like the wrinkled prunes she’d been forced to eat at the orphanage. She immediately felt bad though for her mean thought and shook it away into the Force. 

  
“I’m not stupid. My Papa says I'm vewy telgent. That means smart,” Iyla replied somewhat defiantly. 

  
“Well, if you’re so smart, how come you don’t know what a droid is and how come you cleaning the tables like one?” a haughty Togrutan girl asked. She had lekku like Soka but they were much smaller, and she was mean, not like Soka at all. 

  
“I'm cleaning acause the tables are messy. The Massers not be happy if the tables are messy and then we all gets in twouble,” Iyla explained, as if it was an obvious statement. 

  
“We won’t get in trouble if the tables are messy. We’re Jedi. We don’t need to clean. We’re more portent than that,” the brown haired boy said. “Don’t you know anyfing? What kinda Jedi are you?”

  
“I bet she’s not even a real Jedi. She said she has a _P_ _apa_. No Jedi has a _P_ _apa_. Maybe she’s a servant. Maybe she helps the droids,” the Dressellian boy teased. 

  
Iyla narrowed her eyes and scowled. They were wrong. She was a Jedi! Papa said so. But…none of the other Jedi had Papas. The pruney boy was right. She _was_ the only kid with a Papa. That didn’t mean she wasn’t a Jedi though…right?

  
“You’re right, Odwin. I did see her cleaning all the toys up earlier, and she was sweeping up the floor after medtashun when the leaves got blowed in yesterday. Only a cleaning droid does _that_ ,” the Togrutan girl sneered. 

  
The brown haired boy laughed. “She’s not a Jedi at all! She’s just a cleaning droid in training!”

  
The other two laughed and chanted “cleaning droid” over and over again as they pointed at her. Iyla was now biting her trembling lip and doing her best to breathe slowly as the Masters always taught them during lessons. But it wasn’t working. They were teasing her and calling her names and they laughed at her because she had a Papa. Her Papa was the best Papa and the best Jedi ever and she wasn’t a cleaning droid, whatever that was. She was a Jedi and these mean kids were wrong. Soon her vision went blurry with tears and her chest was moving very fast, a hiccupping sob wanting so badly to work its way out. 

  
“Hey, look, Moreck,” the Togrutan girl said. “The droid’s gonna cry. I thought droids couldn’t cry.”

  
“Maybe she’s fective or somefing. Poor stupid fective cleaning droid wif her stupid baby tears and her stupid droid _P_ _apa_ ," the brown haired boy, Moreck, said pitching his voice up high and mocking at the last word. 

  
A new emotion started welling up in Iyla now. One she wasn’t very familiar with, but had felt a few times back in the orphanage when Mrs. Huber called her names or hid Barney from her if she didn’t clean good enough. Iyla was angry. How dare they call her Papa stupid and how dare they call her a baby! She was a big girl, like Papa said. She used the potty and rarely had accidents, she got herself dressed, and didn’t need help eating her food. She was not a baby! These mean kids were wrong! Before she knew what was happening, she was throwing down the wet rag and jumping down from the chair to march over to the three kids.

  
“My Papa not stupid and I'm not a dwoid or a baby! I'm a Jedi and you just mean bad kids. The Massers tolded us that Jedi don’t make fun or be mean and they twy to be calm and help people. Not like you! Maybe _you_ not a real Jedi!” she shouted, now standing right in front of the group. 

  
Moreck scrunched up his face and lowered his brows. “No one cares what you think,” he said icily. Then he knocked over an abandoned cup of milk on the table next to him and smirked as the liquid covered the table Iyla had just finished cleaning. “Better wipe that up, droid,” he said, giving her shoulder a slight push and holding out the wet rag he’d picked up from the floor. 

  
Iyla stared at the mess on the table now covering all the hard work she’d done. She’d cleaned her best and now this boy ruined it all. Her eyes settled on the rag being shoved at her face and the angry emotion stirred up and settled heavily in her tummy, burning and twisting inside of her. It almost made her want to throw up. Without trying to be calm and without breathing slowly like she was supposed to, she smacked the rag out of Moreck’s hand, her palm making a slapping sound as it caught his wrist. 

  
Immediately Moreck pulled his hand back and brought it to his chest. He gave her an angry glare then smirked mischievously as he welled up fake tears in his eyes. The Togrutan girl ran from the meal room out to the rec room shouting for a Master as Moreck now worked himself up into dramatic sobbing. 

  
“What’s going on in here?” Master Alann asked as he was dragged in the room by the girl.

  
“S-She hit m-me, Master!” Moreck cried, pointing an accusing finger at the now silent and frozen Iyla. 

  
Master Alann looked confused. “Iyla hit you?” he asked. 

  
“She really did, Master. Odwin and me sawed her!” the Togrutan said.

  
“That doesn’t sound like something Iyla would do. Are you sure, Arie?” he asked her, brows furrowed and mouth frowning. 

  
“Positive, Master. We was just trying to talk to her and she got mad and hit him for no reason,” the Dressellian boy, Odwin, said. 

  
Master Alann turned to Iyla. “Is this true, Iyla?” he asked.

  
Iyla stood staring at him with panicked eyes. “I…I…b-but…t-they… and…I...I…”

  
Suddenly she felt like she couldn’t breathe and no words wanted to come out of her mouth. Like they were stuck inside her and she was choking. This was very very bad. Master Alann was for sure going to punish her. What would he do? Would she not get to eat noon meal or snack anymore, or maybe she’d have to scrub the floor, or pick up all the trash, or maybe she’d get tossed in the corner and hit her head again. Or what if…what if he threw her out of the temple? She’d never get to see her Papa again! Oh, no! Her Papa! Master Alann was going to tell her Papa too! What would he do? He probably wouldn’t want a naughty girl like her, a bad Jedi who couldn’t be calm and breathe the right way, and couldn’t even clean good, and who was a stupid baby and a droid. Iyla’s tears had now returned and were falling rapidly down her face and her head hurt from the feelings and thoughts that were raging inside her brain. The cup on the table started floating, chairs rattled, and the rag flew across the room to hit the wall with a wet smack. She could hear the three bullies crying out in alarm then their retreating footsteps as they were ushered out of the room. 

  
A big strong hand came to rest on her shoulder as another cupped her face and Iyla pulled away, flinching violently. 

  
“Shhh, little one. Peace, child,” Master Alann was saying. “I’m not going to hurt you. Can you breathe with me, Iyla?”

  
Iyla felt her small hand being placed over the Master’s heart and his exaggerated slow and deep breaths. She focused on the motion and feeling under her palm, trying to mimic the action in her own tightened chest. She was flooded by feelings of calm and peace being sent to her through the Force and she grabbed for them as they surrounded her. Soon she was able to take a great gasping breath and her chest started to loosen as her breaths now evened out like Master Alann was instructing. The Master kept her small hand on his big chest for a moment longer to make sure she wouldn’t go into a panic again and started to rub her shoulder and her cheek softly in a circular soothing motion. Iyla’s head cleared and her chest rose and fell at a normal rate, but the tears continued to fall. 

  
“That’s it, young one. Peace. Calm. There we go,” Master Alann gently encouraged. 

  
Now that her brain was no longer muffled and she was able to think clearly, she came back to the moment and the situation she was in. She had hit someone. She was so mad that she had hit another kid. Jedi don’t do that. Good girls don’t do that. She was a bad Jedi and a bad girl. Mrs. Huber was right. _Worthless. Troublemaker. Throwaway._ Now that the panic had receded and the choking stopped, all that was left was the overwhelming emotion. Fear, sadness, and anxiety, all leaking from her Force signature and swirling around the space in front of her. She heard Master Alann sigh, probably in disappointment at how bad she was. Then she was being pulled into strong arms and cradled against a warm chest. That’s when she broke. Terrible hiccupping sobs rose up out of her and whimpers spilled from her mouth. She grabbed the cream colored tunics tightly in her fists and buried her wet, red, and puffy face into the Master’s shoulder. 

  
Suddenly she was in the air but the strong arms continued to hold her. She wrapped her legs around Master Alann’s stomach and burrowed further into him. The soothing circles on her back were nice and she let herself get lost in the feeling as she heard another grown-up voice next to her. 

  
“Is everything alright, Ali?” the voice asked, sounding concerned.

  
“Would you please call Master Kenobi, Terrol?” Master Alann asked quietly. “I think Iyla needs her Papa.”

  
It was the last thing Iyla heard as she felt the adrenaline from the panic attack drain out of her and she surrendered into an exhausted sleep in the Master’s arms.


	15. Truth and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Obi-Wan to the rescue! The truth comes out and so do Iyla's fears and doubts about how punishments are handled in the creche and by her Papa compared to the Jons Home. Lots of fluffy comfort and father-daughter love ensues!
> 
> I could have tacked this chapter on to the last, but I really wanted a chapter to be called Truth and Consequences, because I'm a nerd, so I split it.

The Council meeting had just finished when Obi-Wan’s comm went off. 

  
“Kenobi,” he answered, rising from his chair. 

  
“Master Kenobi, this is Crèche Master Terrol,” the voice paused. 

  
“Hello, Master Terrol. Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked, suddenly concerned. “Is Iyla well?” 

  
“She’s not hurt or sick, but there was an _incident_ with a few of the other children and Master Alann was wondering if you are available to come down here to meet with him?”

  
By now Obi-Wan was hurrying his way out of the Council Chambers, dodging his fellow Councilors with a polite ‘pardon me’ and a tight smile. “Yes, of course, I’ll be right there. Thank you for your call, Master Terrol.”

  
“No problem, Master Kenobi. I will let Master Alann know that you’ll be here shortly,” Terrol said before signing off.

  
Obi-Wan tried not to look like he was in a rush as he hastened down the corridor to the lift. Depa and Adi were holding the door for him, most likely having heard the conversation as he was practically running from the Council room. He gave them a polite nod and slid into the lift. Adi pushed the button for the crèche level and Depa set a steadying hand on the anxious father’s shoulder. 

  
“I’m sure everything is fine, Obi-Wan. You know how crèchelings can be,” Depa remarked. 

  
“I hope so, Depa. But I do have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
Adi and Depa exchanged looks, both very familiar with Obi-Wan’s “bad feelings.” Neither one said anything else as they rode the lift down, Depa’s hand giving a slight squeeze to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

  
Once the lift stopped at the crèche level, he was practically out the doors before they even finished opening. He didn’t spare a glance back at his friends, too absorbed in his goal to get to Iyla as soon as possible. Obi-Wan was thankful that Master Terrol had the doors open and waiting for him, having sensed his presence approaching. He gave the Crèche Master a polite nod and followed him to a small room to the left. 

  
“Ali,” Terrol said softly, opening the door. “Master Kenobi is here.”

  
“Thank you, Terrol. Come on in, Obi-Wan. Quietly though, please,” Master Alann said, ushering him into the room. 

  
Immediately Obi-Wan’s eyes were drawn to the little girl sleeping on a plush armchair, tear tracks on her cheeks and puffy eyes closed tightly. Every few seconds she’d give a hiccupping breath and scrunch up her face in a grimace. 

  
“What happened?” he asked, voice pitched low. “Master Terrol said she wasn’t hurt or ill, but…”

  
“Terrol was right. She’s unharmed. Just overwhelmed.”

  
“He also said there was an _incident_ with some other children,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes never leaving his daughter. 

  
“Yes, there was, but…Obi-Wan, is Iyla prone to panic attacks?” Master Alann asked.

  
“Panic attacks?” he asked, now turning his eyes to Alann. “No…not that I’m aware of. I guess she could have had one before at the Jons Home, but I have no way of knowing for sure.” 

  
Mater Alann looked thoughtful. “It’s very possible that this was her first one. Perhaps being around other Force-sensitive children and being able to open herself up more to her emotions and the Force has heightened her senses.”

  
“You think Iyla had a panic attack?” Obi-Wan asked, looking shocked. “She’s only 3-years-old.”

  
“It is not entirely unheard of. You yourself suffered panic attacks at a young age as well,” Master Alann reminded him. 

  
“Yes, that is true. But I wasn’t nearly as young as Iyla. Do you know what caused it? I’m assuming this is related to the _incident_ Master Terrol spoke of,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
Master Alann sighed and indicated for him to take a seat in the other armchair next to the one that was occupied by the sleeping Iyla.

“Yes. I have three children swearing that Iyla hit one of them. Allegedly unprovoked, though I don’t believe that for a second. The problem is, that since it is an issue of physical force, I have to take it very seriously and I cannot simply write it off, no matter how out of character it seems. I know there is more to the story, but I cannot pass judgement until I’ve spoken to Iyla. However, she panicked when I asked her about it and worked herself into a fit. It was hard enough to calm her down and I had to use a slight Force suggestion to aid her breathing so she could give in to her exhaustion. I brought her here to rest and figured she might benefit from having you here when I have the conversation with her,” he explained.

  
Obi-Wan frowned and furrowed his eyebrows while stroking his beard thoughtfully. “They said that Iyla hit another child?”

  
“Yes. I know. I’m confused as well. She has been nothing but well-behaved and polite since she arrived. It doesn’t make sense. But, I am obligated to investigate,” Master Alann said. 

  
“Of course, I understand. Is the other child hurt?”

  
“Just a small red mark. Superficial, really. More fuss was made over it than was necessary, but that’s children for you,” he smirked. 

  
“I suppose we should wake her and get this all sorted out,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“Why don’t you go ahead? It might be better for her to wake up to you rather than me,” Master Alann replied. 

  
Obi-Wan nodded and got out of his chair to kneel in front of the sleeping girl. He stretched out his hand to smooth back her hair and rub a finger over her salty cheeks. “Iyla, darling…”

  
Iyla stirred a bit at the touch but didn’t open her eyes. 

  
“Little one, wake up. Open your eyes for Papa,” he called.

  
Iyla’s face scrunched up and her nose twitched. Slowly her eyes opened and she squinted at the face in front of her. “Papa…?”

  
Obi-Wan smiled. “Hello there, dear,” he said softly. 

  
She blinked sluggishly and sat up in the chair. She rubbed her gritty eyes and gave a large yawn. “What you doin’ here, Papa? It time to go?” she asked sleepily.

  
“No, love. Not yet. There’s something Master Alann wants to talk to you about. Something that happened earlier with a few of the other children. He has some questions for you. Do you think you can answer them?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

  
Iyla suddenly sat up straighter, all haziness and grogginess abandoned her as she looked around the small room and her eyes settled on Master Alann’s face. She stared at him wide-eyed and fearful. 

  
“Shhh, Iyla. It’s alright. Master Alann and I just want to talk to you, little one,” Obi-Wan soothed, recognizing the look of panic that was creeping back onto her face.

  
“I…I'm sowwy! I be g-good! Don’t f-frow me away! Pease!” Iyla whimpered, hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “S-Sowwy!”

  
Obi-Wan looked deeply disturbed by her pleas to not be "thrown away," a terrible parallel to their first meeting at the Jons Home. He was saved from having to speak around his tightened throat by Master Alann. 

  
“Iyla, no one is going to throw you away, young one. I simply want to talk about what happened in the meal room. You remember, right? With the other children?” Master Alann asked. 

  
Iyla nodded. “Y-Yes Masser. I member,” she said. 

  
“Good, little one. Let’s talk about it, ok? First, I have to know, Iyla. Did you hit Moreck?” 

  
Iyla lowered her gaze to her knees and hugged her legs tighter. Obi-Wan gently tipped her chin up and brought her eyes to meet his. “Master Alann asked you a question, darling. You must answer. And be truthful,” he said firmly but gently. 

  
Her eyes shone with tears as she turned to look at the Crèche Master. “Y-Yes M-Masser,” she sniffled. 

  
Both adults looked shocked and puzzled. “Why, dear?” Obi-Wan asked, taking her hand.

  
“Acause I’m a bad girl and a bad Jedi and I not calm or, or good at the Fowce!” Iyla cried, ripping her hand from her father’s grasp and shifting away from him.

  
“Now, now. I don’t believe those things, little one. You are a very good girl,” Master Alann replied. 

  
“No, I'm not!” she wailed. 

  
“Ok, ok, hush now, child. Why don’t we start from the beginning? Why were you in the meal room and not playing with the other children?” Master Alann asked.

  
“I was c-cleaning the t-tables. They w-was vewy m-messy,” Iyla explained, sniffling.

  
“Alright, so you were cleaning the tables. Why?” Alann asked.

  
“I tolded you, Masser. They was messy,” Iyla replied. 

  
“I know. But why did _you_ feel the need to clean them?”

  
“No one else was doin’ it. They was all playing. But the tables was messy and that’s bad.”

  
“Why is it bad?” he asked.

  
“Acause messy means twouble and I not want anyone to be in twouble, Masser Al-an.”

  
“So you cleaned the tables to not be in trouble?” Obi-Wan clarified. He got up from his kneeling position to sit next to Iyla on the chair, shifting her weight against him.

  
“Yes, Papa. I gotta clean so the Massers not get mad and we not get punished. I not want them to yell so I clean really really good to make them happy,” she answered. 

  
“You cleaned all of them on your own, little one?” Master Alann asked.

  
“Uh-huh. I'm good at cleaning and I not lazy or worfless like Missus Huber says.”

  
Obi-Wan and Master Alann exchanged concerned glances. Obi-Wan himself felt horrible for not catching this earlier and not assuaging her feelings of inadequacy and her fears about her place with the Jedi. It was clear that Iyla was still harboring misconceptions and concerns about authority figures and adults. Had he been paying more attention, he would have spoken to her sooner about her excessive need to clean and her desperate need for approval. 

  
“What happened with Moreck and the others?” Master Alann decided to move on. 

  
“They comed in and tolded me I'm not ‘sposed to clean the tables. That it's dwoid work. But I not know what a dwoid is and they maked fun a me when I asked. They said I’m stupid. And I said my Papa say I’m vewy telgent but the boy wif the wrinkles said I'm not a real Jedi cause I gots a Papa and no uver Jedi gots a Papa,” Iyla said, biting her lip. 

  
“Boy with the wrinkles? Oh, Odwin, the Dressellian boy,” Master Alann said. 

  
“Yeah, he gots wrinkles on his head, like a pwune, kinda,” she replied. Obi-Wan and Alann had to fight to keep the smiles off of their faces.

  
“He said I'm not a real Jedi and I'm just a servant. Then the girl who looks like Soka said I clean a lot so that mean I'm a cleaning dwoid in twaining and then they laughed at me,” Iyla explained, tightening her grip on her legs. 

  
“Is that why you hit, Moreck, darling? Because you were mad that they laughed at you?” Obi-Wan asked, putting his arms around her. He couldn’t blame her for her anger. He himself was a little bit angry at the children’s cruel words. 

  
“No. That just maked me sad and I started cwying. Then the girl who looks like Soka,” she paused and looked up at Master Alann. “You know, the one who gots the leggu but they not as big as Soka’s?”

  
“Yes, little one. The Togrutan girl, Arie.”

  
“Yeah, Awie. She laughed and said dwoids don’t cwy. And then Moweck said I was fective and he called me a stupid fective dwoid baby and that my Papa was fective and stupid too! But I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl who goes potty and put on my clothes and eat wifout help. And Papa not stupid! He's the smartest and bestest Papa and bestest Jedi! They was mean and wrong!” Iyla said, now getting worked up and scowling.

  
“Did that make you angry, Iyla?” Master Alann asked. 

  
“Yes! I not like being called names and they say bad fings ‘bout my Papa!” she answered then turned to Obi-Wan. “The mean kids lying, Papa. You not stupid or bad Jedi! You a good Papa!”

  
Obi-Wan smiled at her and took her hand then gave it a kiss. “Thank you, dear one.”

  
“So, why did you hit Moreck, Iyla?” Master Alann asked, getting back to the problem.

  
“Moweck got mad acause I called them a bad Jedi acause they not being calm or helping people like Masser Tewwul tolded us. But Moweck not like that and he knocked over milk on the table I cleaned! I did my bestest so the Massers not yell and I twy to be a vewy good cleaner but he mess it all up! Then he put the rag in my face and tolded me to clean up the mess and called me a dwoid again. Then…then I didn’t be calm or bweathe good like I ‘sposed to and…and I got mad and hitted the rag outta his hand, but I hitted his arm too. But…but I not mean to! I mean to hit the rag! Not him!”

  
“Hitting is still wrong, little one,” Obi-Wan answered. “Even if you didn’t mean to hit Moreck’s arm, you still hit him and hurt him.” He gently put his hand on her cheek and brought her eyes up to his own to make sure she was listening. 

  
“He not hurt. He not even cwy for real! He smiled afore he cwy. He faking it. Like Lottie used’ta do to get Sewwiah in twouble wif Missus Huber.”

  
“Faking it or not, Moreck did get hurt, Iyla. Master Alann said he has a mark on his arm,” Obi-Wan replied, still holding her gaze. 

  
“Oh,” Iyla said, putting her head down towards her chest. “I-I not know that.”

  
“Thank you for telling me the whole story, Iyla. And for being truthful. What the other children did was very wrong and they should not have called you names or teased you. I’m sorry they hurt you and made you feel like a bad Jedi. You are not bad and you are not a droid either,” Master Alann said. 

  
“But…but I do clean lots and Moweck say Jedi not clean acause they more portent than dwoids so I'm a bad Jedi and I'm a dwoid. And…and I gots a Papa but no one else gots a Papa so…I'm not a real Jedi,” Iyla insisted.

  
“That’s not true, darling. I know this is all very confusing for you, but we will have a talk later on about it, alright?” Obi-Wan said.

  
“Kay, Papa. S-Sowwy I was b-bad. Missus Huber was r-right. I'm a b-bad girl and w-worfless and I not good for anyfing,” Iyla said sadly, sniffles and tears returning.

  
“No. None of what Mrs. Huber said is right, Iyla. None of it, ok?” Obi-Wan answered with a sharp voice.

  
Iyla wiped her wet eyes and nodded then uncurled herself and reached out to him. Obi-Wan drew her into an embrace then set her in his lap.

  
“Alright, well now that we have the full story, and I have spoken to all the children involved, It’s unfortunately time to discuss punishments,” Master Alann said. 

  
Iyla immediately went rigid in Obi-Wan’s arms and started to tremble. She turned around to look at Master Alann then shook her head, covered her eyes, and started to whimper. Obi-Wan was concerned at her reaction. 

  
“But…but I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy, M-Masser! P-Pease! I not wanna be p-punished!” Iyla cried. 

  
“Young one, I’m afraid it is necessary. You hit another child and we cannot let that go unpunished,” Master Alann said. “The other children will be punished too, though. We cannot overlook bullying and lying either.”

  
“P-Pease! I be good! I…I never hit again. Pwomise! Pease don’t t-take me away! I no wanna leave m-my Papa!” Iyla hiccupped, trying her hardest not to let out the sob that was rising in her chest. 

  
“Take you away? Darling, no one is going to take you away,” Obi-Wan replied as he wiped her tears and rubbed circles on her back. 

  
“Wh-What you gonna do then? No more food, or make me scwub the floor all day or p-pick up all the twash? Are you g-gonna put me in the cowner and I h-hit my head again?” Iyla asked fearfully.

  
Obi-Wan felt his heart break at her words. She really believed that all of those things were suitable punishments and treatment for children who misbehaved. The fact that Iyla came to expect this from adults in charge was worrying as well. The yelling, punishing, and cruel treatment were all she’d ever known and it made him sick to think that she saw this as normal. 

  
Master Alann looked scandalized at her question. “I…I would never withhold food as a punishment, or cause you harm or pain. Oh, little one, no wonder you were so frightened.”

  
“So I not have to leave Papa or my fam’ly? And…and I still get to eat?” she asked.

  
“Iyla, darling, you will never ever be thrown out or taken from me. And you will never be punished like you were at the orphanage. Those are not appropriate punishments for a child,” Obi-Wan replied, pulling her tightly back against his chest and running his hands through her hair soothingly. 

  
“Your Papa is right, Iyla. No one here is going to throw you away or hurt you,” Master Alann reassured her. 

  
“P-Pwomise?” she asked anxiously.

  
“Promise,” both Obi-Wan and Master Alann replied at the same time. Iyla bit her trembling lip and nodded at them. Both Masters knew she still wasn’t entirely convinced but they also knew that she’d get there with time, reassurances, and encouragement. 

  
“Now, I have an idea,” Obi-Wan said. “How about, instead of punishment, we call it a ‘consequence.’ Maybe that will help you know the difference between Mrs. Huber’s mean treatment and an appropriate response to misbehavior. What do you think?”

  
“Cosakeze?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Yes. A consequence is a response to a wrongdoing that helps you to think about how to act better in the future, not to hurt or scare you into acting better. A consequence helps you learn from your mistakes,” Obi-Wan explained. 

  
“Ok, Papa. I get a cosakeze for hitting Moweck? Not a punishment?” 

  
“That’s correct, Iyla. A non-hurtful consequence.”

  
Master Alann latched on to this idea wholeheartedly. “That sounds like a good idea. A consequence. One that is fair and appropriate. I’m thinking maybe missing some playtime tomorrow. Sitting out and spending some time with me talking about how to act better when you are angry. Just for a little bit. Is that ok, little one?” he asked.

  
Iyla thought this over. “Ok, Masser Al-an. I fink that’s pwopeeit,” she said.

  
Obi-Wan and Master Alann shared an amused smile at her pronunciation of the big word.

  
“Alright, it’s settled then. I will take care of Moreck and the others as well. They will have a consequence for their actions. And I will keep an eye on them. If they bother you again, please tell myself or Master Terrol, ok?” Alann said. 

  
Iyla nodded her agreement and leaned back against her Papa. Master Alann gave the pair a kind smile then took his leave to return to the crèche and help Master Terrol get dinner ready for the other children. Iyla’s stomach rumbled and Obi-Wan chuckled. 

  
“Hungry, little one?” he asked. 

  
“Yes,” she said simply, but made no move to get off his lap. 

  
“Should we go visit the dining hall and see what they have for dinner?” he offered.

  
“Not yet. I wanna sit wif you a little bit, Papa,” she replied as she played with the hem of his robe and laid her head against his chest. 

  
“Ok, dear one. We can do that,” he answered.

  
“I was vewy scawed today, Papa. I not bweathe good. And I cwy lots.”

  
“I know, love. I’m sorry that happened,” he said simply, bringing his lips down to brush her forehead. 

  
“I'm happy you here now, Papa. I no scawed no more.”

  
“I’m glad to hear that.”

  
“Papa?”

  
“Yes, sweetheart?”

  
“I wuv you,” Iyla tilted her head up to whisper in his ear then gave him a kiss on his cheek and rubbed her face against his beard, closing her eyes. 

  
Obi-Wan’s throat tightened and he got choked up. This was the first time she’d told him that she loved him and he swore it was the best sound he’d ever heard. A priceless and special gift wrapped in a 3-year-old speech impediment and a featherlight kiss. He felt her Force signature radiating love and affection and he closed his eyes too, drinking it in. He fought back the tears threatening to fall and forced his voice steady. “I love you too, my darling. Forever and ever.”

  
“Fowever an’ evew,” Iyla whispered back with a happy smile on her face. 

  
They both sat for a few more minutes, content in each others arms, then got up to find some dinner, Iyla still gripping him and Obi-Wan holding her just as tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back to cute and fluffy, before we see some more drama again. I know, you come for the cotton candy and unicorns, but we have to have SOME kind of angst. Don't worry though. I am interspersing the drama with fluff to help balance it out!


	16. Grandpa Qui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add in Force Ghost Qui-Gon even though I don't know if he's an actual thing in real canon, but I kinda don't really care if he is or not. I also don't know if this is how Force Ghosts work, but again, I don't particularly care. For the sake of the story, we'll say it works. Plus, Iyla needs a grandpa, even if he is a ghost. 
> 
> Also, Plo is such a softie and can't let any youngling go without dessert ;)
> 
> Enjoy the sappy family fluff!

The dining hall was full by the time Obi-Wan and Iyla came in. It was peak dinner hour and nerfsteaks were on the menu, a favorite among the temple. Iyla still hadn’t let go of Obi-Wan which meant he had to carry her through the throngs of people, but he didn’t mind. He was still on Cloud Nine from the thee little words she’d said to him back in Master Alann’s office. 

  
He spotted Kit, Mace, and Depa sitting at a table with Plo. Kit started waving him over enthusiastically when he caught sight of them. Obi-Wan returned the wave and weaved his way through the mass of people to the table. Obi-Wan went to set Iyla down on the chair next to him but she resisted and clung to him instead. He whispered softly in her ear and turned her face to look at the people at the table. Iyla, seeing her friends from the garden, immediately perked up and detached herself from her father’s robe. 

  
“Hi, Masser Koom and Masser Fiso!” she exclaimed happily. “You not wear your fower cown no more?”

  
“No, little one. But it is in my room in a very special place,” Kit assured her. 

  
“Yes, I still have mine in my room as well,” Plo answered.

  
Iyla beamed. “Papa and I still gots ours too!”

  
Mace and Depa looked at the three Masters in amusement. Clearly they were curious about the flower crowns and clearly they were going to interrogate them the first chance they got. Obi-Wan steered the conversation away in an attempt to thwart the questions and teasing. 

  
“Iyla, this is Master Windu and Master Billaba. You might remember meeting them on your first day in the temple,” Obi-Wan introduced. 

  
“I member you was at the cowsul. Peased to meet you Masser Window and Masser Blababa!”

  
Mace almost choked at being called “Master Window,” but he recovered nicely with a sip of his drink. Depa chuckled and seemed delighted with her new name from the child. 

  
Kit spoke up to give Mace another minute to recover just in case. “So, Iyla. How has it been in the crèche? Are you having fun?”

  
Iyla bit her lip and lowered her eyes, shifting closer to Obi-Wan. 

  
“There was a small incident today in the crèche, but it’s all been taken care of and resolved, right darling?” Obi-Wan said, rubbing her back reassuringly. 

  
Iyla nodded silently. 

  
“Why don’t you tell them about the good things that have happened in the crèche so far?” Obi-Wan suggested. 

  
“Ok, Papa.” She turned to the Masters at the table and began to talk animatedly. “I gets to play wif lotsa toys and run in the gawden wif all the fowers and twees. I gets to eat yummy snacks and sometimes gets a cookie if I sit nice and quiet. We do games and ac-acvivtees to help us use the Fowce better and help us mentanate. Masser Tewwul and Masser Al-an are vewy nice Massers too. They teached me about the Fowce and being a good Jedi and how to bweathe good and be nice and calm and helpful to uver people. I'm always helpful and I help clean lots too. But I'm not a dwoid like Moweck said and I'm still a good Jedi even though I gots a Papa and none one else does. And I'm still learning how to not let my motions get the brefast in me. But Masser Al-an says it’s ok acause that’s vewy dif-diffgult to do for little kids,” Iyla explained.

  
“Not let your emotions get the breakfast in you?” Depa asked with a smile on her face. 

  
“Uh-huh. Like when Moweck said I'm a cleaning dwoid and my Papa stupid, I not make a good cision acause I was mad. I let my motions get the brefast in me and I need a cosakeze to help me learn to contwol my motions.”

  
The whole table seemed to think about what she said, mulling it over to find the meaning behind her odd phrasing. 

  
“You mean, not let your emotions get the best of you?” Mace asked, looking amused. 

  
“Yes, Masser Window. I'm still learning that but I'm a good learner so I do my best,” Iyla answered. 

  
All the adults at the table had a nice little chuckle at her interpretation of the Code and her innocent misunderstanding. 

  
“You are a very good learner, darling. Now, does my good little learner want to eat dinner or continue to talk the Masters’ ears off?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“Ears can fall off?” Iyla asked looking alarmed at each of the Masters' ears and covering her own.

  
“No, little one,” Obi-Wan laughed. “I was kidding. Everyone’s ears are safe. But your stomach isn’t. It needs food, doesn’t it?”

  
“Yes, Papa! Bawney is hungwy too,” she insisted, taking the bantha out of the backpack on the floor.

  
“Well, we should definitely do something about that. I’ll go get us some food then. Wait here with the Masters and I’ll be right back.”

  
“Ok, Papa.”

  
Obi-Wan watched as Iyla introduced Barney to each of them individually, each Master shaking the stuffed leg as it was offered to them, even Mace. Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Windu was a softie, but not many knew it. They saw the gruff exterior and usually wrote him off as cold and aloof. But Mace loved children. Secretly of course. But Obi-Wan had seen it with his own eyes a few times. All it takes is a little crècheling to break through his shell and Mace Windu is done for, the big teddy bear. 

  
A few minutes later Obi-Wan returned to the table with their food and began cutting Iyla’s steak and veggies. The little girl made a face at the veggies but Obi-Wan shook his head and pointed her fork towards them. Iyla pouted but didn’t complain. She knew the rules by now. Eating veggies means you might get a dessert. 

  
The adults talked amiably about anything they could think of, even starting a debate or two about certain topics they’d been studying or researching. Iyla listened quietly but didn’t understand any of it and continued to eat her food. Obi-Wan didn’t even pause in his debate with Kit as he wiped Iyla’s face and hands, the 3-year-old squirming away from his cloth in annoyance. He continued to talk even as he gave her a warning look and she settled down. She wanted to ask about dessert but her Papa was now talking with Master Billaba and waving his fork around wildly as he did. Iyla sighed and put her hand on her chin, looking around the big room in boredom. She spotted the dessert table and stared at it longingly.

  
Plo Koon was watching the little one as Obi-Wan did what he did best: negotiate. It was clear that he was enjoying his time with his friends and obviously needed the adult interaction. Poor Iyla looked thoroughly bored though and seemed preoccupied with something across the room. He followed her gaze and smiled. The dessert table had caught her interest. Her gaze would shift from the dessert to her father and back again. She clearly wanted some but didn’t want to interrupt Obi-Wan for it. Such a polite and considerate little one. She definitely deserved a treat, Plo decided. He stood up from his chair.

  
“I’m going to get some dessert. Would anyone like anything?” he asked. 

  
Iyla looked up suddenly at him then turned pleading eyes to her father. “Can I have a bezert pease, Papa? I eated all my food, even my vegerbles,” she reasoned. 

  
Obi-Wan surveyed her plate and smiled in satisfaction. “So you did, dear. Very good. Thank you. Yes, you may have a dessert,” he answered.

  
Iyla sat higher in her chair and craned her neck to try to see the options on the table. 

  
“Why don’t you come with me, little one?” Plo suggested. “You will be able to see better from up close.”

  
“Ok, Masser Koom,” she replied, climbing off her chair to take his hand. 

  
Iyla picked out her dessert with Plo and the pair returned to the table. She shared her brownie with her Papa and laughed when he got crumbs in his beard. She used her hands to wipe them off and he gave her a kiss in thanks. 

  
The conversation continued for a while between the Masters, each of them sneaking fond glances at the now wilting 3-year-old. A soft thump of a tiny strawberry blonde head coming to rest on the table signified the end of their talk and they stood up from their chairs as Obi-Wan gathered Iyla in his arms. Mace picked up the stuffed bantha that had fallen to the floor and gently tucked it in the girl’s arms with a shy smile to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded in thanks and smirked knowingly at Kit, Depa, and Plo who were pretending not to notice the sweet gesture for Mace’s sake but all secretly cooing and smiling at their stoic friend with a gooey center. The all bid each other good night then headed off to their rooms.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan had Iyla all settled in bed and was now sitting down with a cup of tea and a holobook trying to unwind from the eventful day. He knew he needed to have a talk with Iyla about what happened in the crèche and address her fears and confusion over the whole situation. He decided to leave that for a few days until he figured out just how exactly he wanted to approach the topic. He wanted to make sure he did it right and didn’t do anymore damage than had already been done. Good fathers were supposed to help and guide and he wanted to be a good father, even if he had no idea how to be a father in the first place. 

  
He was hardly paying attention to his holobook anymore, now losing himself in his thoughts about fatherhood and how unqualified and out of his depth he was and how he could do better. A light and airy chuckle startled him and he felt a familiar presence in the room with him. 

  
“You’re thinking too much again, Padawan,” the presence said. 

  
“Master?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“Yes, Obi-Wan. It’s been a while. Thought I’d check in on you. Clearly you’re still using that huge brain of yours to overthink everything, so it’s good to know not much has changed since we last spoke,” the voice of Qui-Gon teased. 

  
“Are you taking form this time, or just a voice?” Obi-Wan asked, looking around him to catch a glimpse of his Master. 

  
“I’m working up to taking form this time, give it a minute or so and I’ll appear.”

  
Obi-Wan 'hmm’d' and went to go refill his tea in the kitchen. He returned to the living room and smiled at the translucent blue form of his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon’s Force Ghost smiled back at Obi-Wan then settled in his old armchair across from the couch. 

  
“You have much to tell me, I assume,” Qui-Gon said. “Based on how hard you were thinking, it must be something big.”

  
“Yes, Master. It is quite big…or, well, _little_ , actually,” Obi-Wan replied cryptically, taking a sip of his tea.

  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his playful avoidance of the topic. “I have heard some interesting things around the temple lately. Something about ‘breaking the Code.’ But my former Padawan and esteemed Council member would never be a Code-breaker, would he?” Qui-Gon asked with a smirk.

  
“Well, I did learn from the best,” Obi-Wan replied impishly. 

  
“Brat,” Qui-Gon answered with a laugh. “So it’s true then? You have broken the Code?”

  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
“Do I get to guess which part or are you going to tell me?”

  
“I’d very much like to hear your guesses, Master,” Obi-Wan said playfully. 

  
“Are you sure? My guesses involve exotic dances and declarations of love to the flowers and trees in the Room of a Thousand Fountains,” Qui-Gon teased, thinking of the most ridiculous possible scenario for his reserved former Padawan. 

  
Obi-Wan choked and nearly spit out his tea, dribbling it down his front. He barked out a laugh and set his mug down before anything else could spill. 

  
“I take it that’s not correct, then?” Qui-Gon asked the still coughing Obi-Wan who was blotting the stain on his tunic. 

  
“No, definitely not. It’s--”

  
“Papa…?” a sleepy voice interrupted him. 

  
Qui-Gon sat straighter in his chair, or rather, hovered straighter since his form didn’t allow him to actually sit. He turned to the door that the voice came from and tilted his head questioningly. 

  
Obi-Wan immediately got up and sought out the voice. “Yes, darling?” he asked. Qui-Gon’s eyes widened comically when he saw the tiny girl approach Obi-Wan rubbing her eyes and clutching a toy in her arms.

  
“I woked up and you not there,” the little girl said. 

  
“I’m sorry, little one. I was just having some tea before bed. Do you need anything?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“Are you talking wif someone, Papa?” she asked, peeking around the corner into the living room. 

  
“Yes, love. Were we too loud?”

  
“No, well, kinda. But I also feeled someone.”

  
Obi-Wan smiled at her cleverness and led her out to the living room. The child’s eyes caught sight of Qui-Gon and her face scrunched up in confusion. “Who that, Papa? Why he blue?” she asked not-so-quietly.

  
The Force Ghost chuckled and Iyla startled a bit at the sound. “My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, young one. And who are you?”

  
“My name is Iyla Kemmobi. Peased to meet you, Misser Qwijin,” Iyla replied. 

  
“Pleasure to meet you as well, young Iyla. Kenobi, did you say?”

  
“Yep. I gots the same name as my Papa acause we fam’ly.”

  
Qui-Gon’s lips twitched into a smile and pretty soon he was grinning widely at the girl and at Obi-Wan. “Well, my Padawan, you really _did_ break the Code, didn’t you… _Papa_?"

  
Obi-Wan blushed a bit but broke into a wide smile as well, pulling Iyla into his lap as he sat on the couch. 

  
“Yes, well, it was getting a bit boring here in the Order so I figured I’d shake things up a little,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
Qui-Gon smiled at him and shook his head fondly. “I trained you well, young one.”

  
Obi-Wan inclined his head in agreement. Iyla squirmed uncomfortably on Obi-Wan’s lap, bouncing up and down and jiggling her leg. He winced every time she shifted and her foot hit his shin. 

  
“Iyla, darling, sit still, please,” he said with a grimace. 

  
“Why you blue, Misser Qwijin?” Iyla asked, ignoring her father’s request and squirming again. “Are you like Masser Tewwul? He's blue too. But he gots leggu, like Soka, but also not like Soka. But you don’t gots leggu at all. You gots long hair and hair on your face like Papa. But you still blue and kinda shiny too. Why--”

  
Obi-Wan was now annoyed that she didn’t stop her squirming like he asked and interrupted her. “Iyla, I already asked you to sit still.”

  
“Sowwy, Papa. But I can’t,” she said, still jiggling her legs. 

  
Obi-Wan studied her suspiciously. “And why not?”

  
Iyla looked guilty, now squirming even more under his stare. “Uh…”

  
“Iyla, do you need the ‘fresher?” Obi-Wan asked with a sigh.

  
“Maybe…”

  
Obi-Wan brought a hand to his face. “Iyla…”

  
“Yes, Papa. It's why I waked up,” Iyla admitted. 

  
“Why didn’t you go when you woke up?”

  
“Acause I wanted to see the big blue man, Papa. I not needed to go that bad, I could wait. And I not go potty in the bed,” Iyla said, hoping the last part would soften her father’s annoyance.

  
“And I’m thankful for that, little one. But now you’re about to go in my lap, so please get off and use the ‘fresher,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“You silly, Papa! I not go potty on you!” Iyla giggled. 

  
“Not on purpose,” Obi-Wan muttered. He picked her up off his lap and set her on the floor then pushed her in the direction of the ‘fresher. “Go,” he instructed firmly with a playful pat on her bottom. Iyla giggled and ran away to do as told. 

  
Qui-Gon watched the whole exchange with amusement and fondness. He couldn’t ever remember seeing his former Padawan so happy before. Fatherhood looked good on Obi-Wan and it suited him well. He was a natural. 

  
“Sorry, she doesn’t usually need reminders to go. But I guess seeing a gigantic blue man in the living room would be a bit of a distraction,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“I’m not that big,” Qui-Gon commented, folding his arms.

  
“To a 3-year-old you are. And much more important than using the ‘fresher too, apparently.”

  
“Well, at least you aren’t changing diapers,” the Force Ghost smiled, remembering Obi-Wan’s constant complaints about diaper duty during his visits to the crèche as a Padawan. 

  
Obi-Wan shivered in disgust. “You’re right, Master. I’ll take a few wet beds and reminders about the ‘fresher over changing diapers, any day.”

  
“Yes, I saw it that way too,” Qui-Gon beamed impishly.

  
“Master!” Obi-Wan hissed, looking scandalized. “I never--”

  
“I’m kidding, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon chuckled at the man’s indignation “But I do recall even 13-year-olds getting distracted and needing reminders as well, so we can’t fault Iyla too much, can we?”

  
Obi-Wan huffed, “No, Master.”

  
“No doubt you noticed as much with Anakin too. All children get distracted. I’m sure you found that being a Master is not so much unlike being a father. You’re still raising a child, albeit with no blood relation, but the bond and the feelings are still there. Attachment rule or not,” Qui-Gon said. 

  
Obi-Wan thought back on his first few years with Anakin. The boy was only nine and had been taken from his mother and the only life he’d ever known, even if it was a life of slavery. There were definitely times in the beginning where it was more about being there for Anakin emotionally and parentally than it was about teaching him how to be a Jedi. Perhaps training Anakin _had_ prepared him a bit for fatherhood. 

  
“You’re right, Master,” Obi-Wan mused.

  
“Why you call him Masser?” Iyla asked, suddenly appearing right next to Obi-Wan on the couch. Both Jedi nearly jumped in the air. 

  
“Iyla, how did you get here so quietly?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“I'm vewy sneeeaky!” Iyla grinned, wiggling her fingers at Obi-Wan and moving closer to him. 

  
Obi-Wan reached his arms out for her and wiggled his fingers too. Then he grabbed her around her middle and started tickling her. Iyla shrieked and giggled in delight reaching to tickle her father too. Obi-Wan’s deep laughter joined hers as well. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and savored the moment. The Force around the two was blinding and warm and he let it wash over him and fill him up. 

  
“Misser Qwijin?” Iyla spoke up, breaking the Force Ghost’s concentration. 

  
“Yes, little one?”

  
“Why Papa call you Masser?”

  
“Well, that would be because your Papa used to be my Padawan.”

  
“Papa a Pawana?” Iyla asked, looking shocked. “Like…like Soka is Unka A’kin’s Pawana?”

  
“Yes, dear. When I was young, I was Master Qui-Gon’s Padawan. It was a while ago though. Master Qui-Gon is very old, after all,” Obi-Wan said smirking. 

  
Qui-Gon glared at him and muttered “little brat” under his breath. 

  
“So…is Masser Qwijin my fam’ly too? He your brudder like Unka A’kin?”

  
“Well...yes…I mean, no…well…sort of…yes and no, really….” Obi-Wan stumbled.

  
Iyla stared at him with a raised eyebrow that looked eerily like his own. “It's not a hawd keshun, Papa,” she replied. 

  
Qui-Gon roared with laughter. “Oh, child, you really are a Kenobi,” he said.

  
"Hey, no ganging up on me, little one,” Obi-Wan replied. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

  
Iyla giggled and settled close to his side on the couch. “Now I'm on your side, Papa,” she said, clearly taking his comment literally. “So…is Masser Qwijin your brudder?”

  
“No, darling. He’s…he’s more like my father,” Obi-Wan smiled, thinking about his Master’s words about the similarities of fatherhood and Masterhood.

  
Qui-Gon looked simultaneously touched and surprised. He’d always seen Obi-Wan as more than just a Padawan and student and had always felt a more paternal bond with the boy. It truly warmed his spirit to know that Obi-Wan felt the same way. 

  
“Masser Qwijin your papa, Papa?” Iyla asked, looking between the two of them. “He does gots hair on his face like you and he gots a nice smile like you too. So, he my fam’ly?”

  
“Yes, dear, Qui-Gon is family,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“Wow! So I gots a Papa and a Unka A’kin and Atie Pamay and Soka and a lotta vode and now I gots a Qwijin! Wait…what do I call Masser Qwijin?”

  
Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkled in amusement and mischief. “Well, little one. Usually the father of your father is called your grandpa,” he answered, smirking at his former Master. 

  
“Ganpa Masser Qwijin…?” Iyla asked, wrinkling her nose. 

  
“How about just Grandpa Qui?” Qui-Gon suggested. Instead of looking annoyed at the dig at his age from Obi-Wan calling him a “grandpa,” Qui-Gon looked absolutely delighted the be given the title. He felt honored to be considered a part of this beautiful little one’s family. If that meant he had to be thought of as an old grandpa, so be it. He welcomed the name and the warm feeling it gave him when he heard her say it. 

  
“Ganpa Qwi,” Iyla said. “I like it!”

  
“Me too, Iyla,” he replied. 

  
“But…Ganpa Qwi…why you blue? And shiny? Masser Tewwul and Healer Che are blue but you don’t gots leggu like them and they not shiny,” Iyla inquired.

  
“Well, little one, it’s because I’m not actually alive anymore. How you see me right now is how I looked when I was living, but now that I am one with the Force, I appear blue and ‘shiny’ to those still alive,” The Force Ghost explained, wondering if the 3-year-old would make sense of any of what he said. 

  
Iyla was quiet for a moment, a look of deep concentration on her face, head tilted to the side and eyes narrowed in thought. “You not live no more? But you still wif the Fowce? But Masser Fiso said the Fowce is in all living fings. But you not live, so how you have the Fowce?”

  
“Oh, child, that is a very very complicated question for one so young. I’ll just say that the Force is in every thing, not just the living,” he replied. 

  
“Hmm, ok,” Iyla shrugged. 

  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon laughed. Clearly the girl had moved on and accepted Qui-Gon’s words. 

  
“Grandpa Qui-Gon went away a long time ago, but we are very fortunate that he is still able to be with us, even if he is shiny and blue,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
“Ganpa Qwi went away?” Iyla asked then sat up straighter. “Like Mama went away? Is Mama shiny and blue too? Can we see her, Papa?” she turned hopeful blue eyes to her father. 

  
Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through her messy curls. “I’m afraid not, dear heart. It’s very hard to explain, but we cannot see your Mama, Iyla. I’m sorry,” he replied, his heart breaking. 

  
Iyla lowered her head and studied her pajama clad legs. “Oh,” was all she said. 

  
“But,” Obi-Wan began, taking her chin and tilting it up to his face. “You know she loved you very very much, right?”

  
“Yes, Papa. You say she wuv me lots and lots.”

  
“And it’s true. And, even though she can’t be here, you have so many others who _are_ here and are your family and love you very much as well,” he told her, wiping her tears with his thumb.

  
“Yes, Papa. Lots and lots of fam’ly,” the little girl answered, snuggling onto her father’s lap and rubbing her eyes with her fists. “And Bawney,” she added sleepily.

  
Obi-Wan chuckled, “Yes, and Barney,” he replied, giving the stuffie to her to cuddle. “It’s very late, darling. Time for all good little girls to be asleep,” he said softly as he rubbed her back and her cheek. 

  
Iyla merely grunted and snuggled closer to him as her eyes closed. Obi-Wan smiled fondly and brought his lips to her head. “Sleep well, my love,” he whispered into her hair.

  
“You shouldn’t doubt yourself,” Qui-Gon spoke up softly, startling Obi-Wan who had forgotten the Force Ghost was still there. “You are a wonderful father, Obi-Wan. Satine would be proud of the family you’ve formed. I know I am.”

  
“How…how did you know it was Satine…?”

  
“I can see it in Iyla. Her smile and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Plus, a child with that much stubbornness and sassy attitude at 3 standard years? That takes more than just Kenobi genes. Her mannerisms and quiet rebelliousness have the Duchess written all over it. Only the two most sassy and stubborn beings on the planet can produce that little firecracker,” he grinned. “You, my Padawan, have your hands very full,” Qui-Gon laughed. “But I have no doubt you can handle it. I did train you well, after all.”

  
Obi-Wan’s face broke out into a smile and he huffed out a laugh. “Am I to take it that we’ll be seeing a lot more of you from now on?” he asked the Force Ghost. 

  
“Oh, I should think so. I _am_ a grandpa now. I can’t very well abandon my granddaughter, can I?”

  
“Heavens, no. Iyla needs her big blue shiny Grandpa Qui,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
He watched as the translucent form of his Master faded and a soft melodious chuckle filled the room, enveloping the father and daughter’s Force signatures with joy and affection. A slight shifting of the air blew Iyla’s hair from her face and the girl smiled in her sleep as if reacting to an invisible touch. Then the presence was gone and a calm and peaceful silence settled over the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters contain some major drama but also some major family fluff and comfort with Papa Obi-Wan, Uncle Anakin, Auntie Padme, and Soka, of course. Hopefully you all enjoy them!


	17. Learn Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two traditionalist and strict Masters push back against the changing of the Code by taking out their frustrations on a 3-year-old. Protective Uncle Anakin and Papa Bear Obi-Wan come to the rescue and have some words for them.
> 
> Also we meet Iyla's creche friends because it's about time she had some :)

A week later there was a very exciting day in the crèche. The children were going to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to practice meditation and Force-sensitivity among the trees and plants. They would also be practicing their Force skills with rock levitations and leaf floating. Everyone was eager to learn new skills and show off the ones they’d already mastered. Plus, after lessons was free time in the garden which meant they could play and run with their friends. Iyla, by now, had made some friends in the crèche. Obi-Wan was pleased that she found other children to play with. It helped take her mind off of Moreck and the other two who like to tease her. Having a group of friends would protect and distract Iyla from the bullies. 

  
Currently, Iyla and her best friend, Shona, were practicing Force blowing leaves back and forth to each other. Shona, a dark-skinned 5-year-old, was the first friend Iyla made in the crèche. Iyla was coloring at a table in the art room when Shona came over to ask if she could borrow a few colors. Iyla, still not having mastered her colors, got embarrassed when she didn’t know what colors tan and gray were. Shona didn’t laugh though. Instead she moved her picture to Iyla’s table and started to help her learn her colors. Shona was patient and encouraging, and Iyla immediately knew she wanted to be her friend. The two were inseparable after that with Shona acting as protector and big sister to Iyla. 

  
“See if you can get it to go higher,” Shona said to Iyla. 

  
“It’s hawd!” Iyla pouted. 

  
“Remember what Master Alann said,” Shona told her, hands on her hips. 

  
“We not do it perfik right ‘way and it's ‘sposed to be hawd,” Iyla answered.

  
“Ezactly. You’re doing a good job. Lots better than the other threes and fours.”

  
“Fanks, Shona,” Iyla said. “You supew good too! Wish I was that good.”

  
“Patience is important, young one,” Master Alann said, having come around the corner and heard her. “Shona is two years your senior, so she has had much more time to practice her skills. You will get there soon.”

  
“Yes, Masser,” Iyla replied. 

  
“Have you been able to keep the leaf up in the air for any longer than last time, Iyla?” he asked. 

  
“Yes, Masser. I keeped it up for one minute! That’s sisty secids. Shona tolded me.”

  
“Much much improved, little one,” Master Alann praised. “Why don’t you two go have some free time? You’ve both done very well today.”

  
“Thank you, Master,” Shona answered. Both girls bowed at him before running off. 

  
“Shona! Iyla! Over here,” yelled a boy with blonde hair. Beside him sat a small Rodian girl who was gliding her fingers through the water in one of the small streams. 

  
“Look, there’s Flynn and Nari!” Shona said.

  
“Did’ya guys do the rocks of the leefs?” asked Flynn. Nari, the Rodian, was humming softly, still playing in the water. 

  
“The leefs. Master Alann said we were much ‘proved!” Shona said. 

  
“Nari and I did the rocks. But then we had to stop cuz Nari floated them all in the water,” Flynn said, shooting an annoyed glance at the Rodian. 

  
“I didn’t float them in the water! You just can’t catch,” Nari answered with a huff.

  
“Whatever,” Flynn said. 

  
Iyla walked over and sat by Nari, putting her fingers in the water too. “’S cold!” she said, taking them out quickly. 

  
“I don’t mind it. Feels good. I like the water,” Nari replied. 

  
“That’s acause you a Ro-Ro-Rodeen and you used to water,” Iyla answered.

  
“My scales like the water. That’s what Masser Tewwol said. He lets me go in the pond too.”

  
“Lucky!” all three younglings said. Nari shrugged and grinned.

  
“So, what d’ya wanna play? Tag?” asked Flynn.

  
“Nah, we did that last time,” Shona said.

  
“What ‘bout hide-a-seek?” Iyla asked.

  
“Ok!” Flynn agreed. “Shona’s it!” he cried and ran off. 

  
“Hey!” Shona shouted but the others had already gone to hide. 

  
The game went on for a while, each child being “it” multiple times. Iyla was always the last found since she was the smallest and it was easier for her to find hiding spots, but she agreed to be “it” for a while to make things fair. 

  
Flynn was now “it” and Iyla had the perfect hiding spot. There was a hole in one of the big trees and Iyla was just small enough to fit in it. She was practically inside the tree now and couldn’t help but smile and giggle silently to herself thinking about Flynn and the others trying to find her. She waited for what she felt was hours and hours to be found but no one came. She thought she heard her name being called but she knew her friends sometimes used that to get her out of her hiding spots, pretending that they were going back to the crèche. It wasn’t until she heard Master Alann calling for line up that she emerged from the tree, leaves and twigs tangled in her hair and smiling widely at her friends who whined that they’d passed her spot many times during the game. 

  
Iyla smirked at them and took her place next to Shona in the back of the line. Master Alann was double-checking that he had everyone in line as the others waited patiently and nicely. It was as much a test as the Force activities were. Patience and following directions were important Jedi traits as well.

  
A small movement in the corner of Iyla’s eye caught her attention and she turned to see a beautifully winged insect fluttering over her head. She let out a gasp that drew Shona’s attention. 

  
“What’s that?” Iyla asked.

  
“Haven’t ya ever seen a butterfly afore?” Shona asked.

  
“No. But I like it. Buvverfys are vewy pwetty!” Iyla replied, now jumping in the air to catch it and giggling when it fluttered away from her grasp. 

  
“Iyla. Still and calm, member?” Shona whispered. 

  
“But it’s so cool. Masser Al-an still gettin’ the uver kids, he not even looking.”

  
Shona bit her lip and looked nervously at the Crèche Master and back at Iyla. Master Alann had rounded all the crèchelings up by now and was waving them towards the door back into the temple. Shona turned to her right and was about to tell Iyla to stand nicely when she noticed that Iyla was no longer next to her. She wildly looked around for her little friend but she wasn’t anywhere in her sight. Master Alann and the other kids were now walking through the temple corridors and Shona had to run to catch up. She didn’t want to leave Iyla, especially because she was still new and she was only little, but she knew she needed a Master’s help to find her and that meant waiting until the crèche to tell Master Terrol or Master Alann about it. 

  
Iyla, meanwhile, was chasing the butterfly around the garden and taking no notice of how far she’d strayed from her group or even that the other kids and Master Alann were gone. All that mattered was the butterfly and its pretty colorful wings.

Soon the insect landed on a flower and Iyla hurried to sit down next to it and get a better look. Once she sat down though, the butterfly flew off again and Iyla was scrambling to her feet after it. This pattern continued for a bit, the butterfly landing, then flying off, and Iyla chasing it. 

  
The Room of a Thousand Fountains was now filling up with Masters and Knights seeking out peace and tranquility after their long days. Two older Masters were talking quietly by some rose bushes when Iyla distractedly ran by them, leaping into the air to catch the flying insect. She wasn’t watching where she was going though after a particularly big jump and she ended up landing on one of the Master’s robes, tripping over the fabric and bumping into his legs. The startled Master looked down at his legs and gave a cold stare. 

  
“What are you doing, child?” he snapped. 

  
Iyla scrambled to her feet and tried to stand up straight. “Sowwy Masser. I falled over,” she said. She didn’t have much interaction or experience with other Masters and Knights but she knew how to behave. She bowed when she felt steady enough and stood still. 

  
The older Master kept his cold stare on her and his eyes narrowed. Iyla wilted under his hard gaze and bit her lip. 

  
“Where is your Master? Why are you running around like menace?” he said, taking in her leaf and twig filled hair and the dirt on the knees of her leggings. 

  
“Masser Al-an just over…” Iyla trailed off and her pointed finger wavered a bit when she saw that Master Alann and the other children were no longer lined up by the door. She turned her head wildly in all directions but there was no sign of the Crèche Master or her friends anywhere. In fact, it seemed as if the whole garden had cleared out at the Master’s words. Her lip started to tremble and she was now afraid. 

  
“Ah, I see. You’ve run off and got left behind. Haven’t your Masters taught you proper behavior for a youngling?”

  
Iyla’s breathing was picking up and she looked silently into the eyes of the two Masters staring at her. They were both big and old and their wrinkles and white hair made them look scary and mean. She could tell they were mad and she suddenly wanted her Papa very badly.

  
“Y-Yes Masser. I just sawed a buvverfy and-”

  
“Proper younglings do not get distracted by insects. Now, you are quite young so it is expected, but it is not completely excusable. If the other children could follow directions, so can you. Perhaps more practice in concentration and focus is needed in the crèche. I shall be speaking to Master Alann about this.”

  
Iyla didn’t reply and simply stared at him in horror. He was going to tell on her to Master Alann!

  
“Now, go run along to the crèche,” he said, waving her off. 

  
The only problem was that Iyla didn’t know her way back to the crèche. It was only her third outing with the other kids to the gardens and she never really paid much attention to her surroundings considering there was always a Master to lead them to and from the room. 

  
“I…I not know how to get back. I'm still new and my Papa and the Massers always bing me here.”

  
“Your Papa?” asked the other Master. “Is this Kenobi’s youngling?”

  
Iyla perked up a bit. These Masters knew her Papa! Maybe they could help her find him and take her to him. “Yes, my Papa is Obee Kemmobi.” 

  
Instead of offering to help her though, the old Masters simply looked at each other and shook their heads. “That explains it, doesn’t it, Jakkun?” the second Master spoke up. 

  
“Yes, yes, it certainly does, Farloff,” Master Jakkun replied. “The child thinks she can run around freely because her father changed the Code,” he scoffed.

  
Iyla shook her head and backed away a bit. These Masters were not happy and they didn’t seem like they liked her Papa either. They also weren’t going to help her get back to the crèche at all. They just wanted to yell and be angry. But weren’t Jedi not supposed to be angry?

  
“Kenobi himself was a troublemaker as well, wasn’t he?” Master Farloff answered. 

  
“Always was. Still is today. Changing the Code, flaunting his indiscretions around, letting his unruly offspring run free,” Master Jakkun said. 

  
“There really is no respect for the true order of things anymore. This whole rewriting the Code nonsense is a joke,” Master Farloff scoffed.

  
Iyla stared at the old men in confusion. She had no idea what they were talking about or what it had to do with her or her Papa. She just wanted to be back in the crèche with the Masters and her friends. Maybe she could just leave and try to find her way back on her own. She started to walk backwards away from the ranting men when the one called Jakkun called her back. 

  
“Look, now the youngling is trying to sneak off without a proper dismissal. Entitled child. You and your father are to blame for the downfall of this Order and you can’t even pay attention long enough to show respect to your elders. Listen here, child. The only reason you are here is because your father is on the Council and they bow to his every whim and fancy. They indulge his ridiculous behavior and grant him privileges that he shouldn’t have. Your father should have been kicked out and you should never have been allowed to stay. You’re lucky to be here, child, because you clearly don’t belong.”

  
The Masters didn’t seem to be affected by the shiny moisture filled eyes staring up at them in fear. In fact, they looked satisfied that they got their point across and got through to the girl, seeing her emotional reaction as a sign of her remorse and understanding about her lower status among the true Jedi. 

  
Now sniffling and shaking, Iyla wished for a swift rescue from these mean men and for her Papa to come get her and wrap her in a hug. She wanted him to tell her the men were wrong and she did belong here. That she didn’t deserve to be kicked out and she wasn’t a bad youngling. She continued to stand silently in front of the men as tears trailed down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what to do. They told her to leave but when she started to leave they got angry. Maybe she’d have to stand here the whole day until they decided she was allowed to go. 

  
“Good. Looks like the youngling has finally learned her place,” Master Farloff said. 

  
“And what _place_ might that be?” asked a voice from behind them. 

  
Iyla whipped her head around. “Unka A’kin!” she cried. She started to move towards him then stopped when she remembered that moving made the men angry. 

  
“Come here, little one,” Anakin called softly, beckoning her to him.

  
Iyla no longer cared about the older Masters’ feelings and ran straight for her uncle, burying her teary face in his robes and wrapping shaking arms around his leg. She cried quietly and clutched at him desperately. Anakin knelt down, drew her into a hug, and ran a comforting hand though her hair. 

  
“It’s alright, kiddo. You don’t need to be scared anymore. Uncle Anakin is here now. You’re safe,” he whispered to her. 

  
Master Jakkun scoffed. “Mollycoddling and giving hugs. That’s what’s wrong with the younglings today. Lack of discipline and lack of respect for the Code. There is no emotion, child. Surely you’ve learned that by now.”

  
“Lay off, Jakkun. She’s 3-years-old and you scared her half to death. You have no right to talk to her like that and say those things,” Anakin growled. 

  
“No right? We have as much right as anyone, Skywalker,” Farloff spoke up. “We are the elder members of this Order and it is our responsibility to ensure the younger generation is being brought up correctly. We are called to correct and instruct when we see any shortcomings.”

  
“Correct and instruct? Is that what you call making a little girl cry?” Anakin asked, standing up from his crouch and drawing Iyla close to his side and into his robe.

  
“Emotional control should be of utmost importance in a child’s education. The fact that she is still emotionally unstable just proves that there is an oversight in her upbringing and that she is being enabled and coddled. Which is no surprise with Kenobi walking around flaunting his disregard for the Code and showing off his mistakes for all to see,” Master Jakkun sneered. 

  
“I’m really hoping, for your sake, Master Jakkun that you did _not_ just refer to my daughter as a _mistake_ ,” Obi-Wan spoke in a low icy tone, emerging from behind the trees next to Anakin. The air around the group grew cold even as the Force was crashing in waves of white hot fury. 

  
Iyla pressed closer to Anakin as the myriad of emotions in the Force overwhelmed her. She shut her eyes tight and shivered. Anakin’s hand came to rest on her head again rubbing it in circles. His own anger was coiling around him even as he tried to soothe the terrified girl clinging to his leg. 

  
“That child is a result of blatant Code violations and selfish desires of the flesh. Jedi Masters are supposed to be above such things and control their urges, not give into them and then parade them around for everyone to see,” Farloff answered haughtily, pointing at Iyla.

  
“Clearly your problem is with me, Masters, and my behavior. If that is the case, then I _kindly_ ask you to leave my child out of it. She has no fault in this situation and does not deserve your distain. She is 3-years-old and knows nothing of what we talk about. She is scared and confused and I’m calling on your deeply ingrained Jedi _compassion_ to take your grievances up with me and not an innocent child,” Obi-Wan said with barely controlled rage simmering just below the surface of his words. 

  
“You shouldn’t still be here, Kenobi. The Order has functioned perfectly well under the Code for thousands of years. Then all the sudden you come along with that little--” Master Jakkun was interrupted by Master Alann. 

  
“That is _enough_! I will not stand for this type of treatment of my younglings. The child has done nothing to you to warrant your tongue-lashing and you should be ashamed of yourselves for taking out your frustrations on a little girl.” Ali Alann indignantly shook his finger at the two older men in righteous anger.

  
“Ali, the child had no regard for the others in this space and was leaping around like a menace chasing an insect after she disobeyed your orders to leave. I don’t know what type of children the Order is taking in nowadays but surely you are more than capable of correcting such ridiculous behavior,” Farloff answered.

  
“We shall discuss this no more. You may take your complaints up with the Council and Master Yoda. This ends now. Good day, Masters,” Master Alann silenced them both, his voice holding no respect for the two men in front of him. He didn’t bother to bow at them as he motioned for Anakin to bring Iyla from the garden then stalked out. Anakin scooped up his niece and tucked his robe around her, following Master Alann and shooting one last scathing look back at Jakkun and Farloff.

  
“This isn’t finished, Kenobi,” Master Jakkun said. 

  
“No, I don’t suppose it is. But you _are_ finished with my daughter. If either of you so much as approach her or even glare in her direction, you will find out just how un-Jedi like I can be,” Obi-Wan threatened in a deadly whisper. Without waiting to see the two men’s reactions, he furiously turned his back on them and stormed out of the garden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short but full of drama. The next one is much longer and still full of drama, but also mixed with family fluff and long overdue discussions for a certain pair of Kenobis. 
> 
> Also we get a some chapters worth of family fluff with Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka, which I know many of you are looking forward to.


	18. Long Overdue Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the garden incident. We see comforting sweet Uncle Anakin, angry but trying to be calm Papa Obi, and a long, long overdue talk about Jedi and families and Iyla's need to clean for approval. Whew! It's long and it's packed with emotion and family feels and cuteness. Hope you enjoy!

Anakin continued to carry Iyla down the corridors following an extremely irate and annoyed Master Alann. He had no idea where they were going, but it really didn’t matter as long as they got away from the two men in the garden. He could feel Iyla’s tears wetting his tunic and her shoulders shaking against his chest. _Those kriffing bastards_ he thought. Attacking an innocent child, a toddler! The poor girl is scared to death and no doubt completely confused about what just happened.

  
He noticed that they didn’t wait for Obi-Wan. Master Jackass, er, Jakkun, had said something to his Master but he didn’t stick around long enough to hear the conversation. He needed to get Iyla out and away from the situation. Obi-Wan will catch up and find him. He always does. 

  
Once they were a few wings away from the garden, Master Alann paused and sat down on a bench. He got out his comm and sent a message to Obi-Wan telling him where they were. Anakin did not sit and instead opted to lean against the wall next to the bench. It was easier and more comfortable for Iyla if he stood. He thought over the last 30 minutes. The initial panic about Iyla not returning to the crèche with the other children, the tight and anxious voice of Master Alann asking for their assistance in finding her, and the anger at seeing her being harassed by two Masters three times her size and decades older than her. He didn’t notice that he’d been slightly rocking the little girl until he felt her shoulders still and a deep calming breath being exhaled against his chest. Master Alann caught his eye and smiled knowingly at him. 

  
“You’re a natural, Skywalker. You’ll do well with your little one,” he remarked.

  
Anakin blushed and looked away awkwardly. It was only four days ago that he and Padme had approached the Council and revealed their marriage and Padme’s pregnancy. He was terrified the whole time, but having Obi-Wan there as a calming and supportive presence made it a little easier. Plus, his Master was the first to come forward about breaking the Code so it took the pressure off a bit. The Council was gracious and even congratulated him and Padme on her pregnancy while Obi-Wan looked on in pride and fondness. Both Anakin and Padme left a bit in disbelief at the reaction of the Council, but mostly lighter, as if a weight had been lifted now that their secret was no longer and they didn’t have to hide anymore. He didn’t think that word had gotten around about it all yet, but apparently Master Alann knew. Probably Obi-Wan’s fault. Or Iyla’s. 

  
Loud and heavy footsteps were approaching now and the Force swirled in barely contained anger. Obi-Wan had found them. Master Alann stood and met Obi-Wan a few paces away from the bench and put a calming hand on his shoulder. It looked like he was ordering him to take deep breaths but Obi-Wan was gesticulating wildly and pacing. He started to walk towards Anakin and Iyla but Master Alann’s arms stopped him. Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he opened his mouth to argue with Alann but the Crèche Master’s harsh voice cut him off. 

  
“You are not going to approach that little one until you calm down, Kenobi. The last thing she needs is your chaotic Force presence stressing her out again.”

  
Obi-Wan seemed to agree with this because he sagged a bit and nodded his head. Master Alann gave him a moment to center himself. Anakin watched as his former Master closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. His fists uncurled and his face smoothed out in a calm that completely contradicted his rage and anger just seconds earlier. Anakin marveled at Obi-Wan’s ability to calm himself down in an instant, something Anakin always struggled with and probably always would. Once Master Alann approved of his new demeanor, he allowed him to approach the wall that Anakin was leaning against. 

  
“Is she alright?” Obi-Wan asked him tiredly. Clearly the raging emotions from earlier had drained him. 

  
“I think so. She’s not shaking or crying anymore. She’s much calmer now that we’re away from the garden,” Anakin answered. 

  
“Good, good,” Obi-Wan replied, running a hand down his face. “Thank you for rescuing her, Anakin. And defending her against those karking sith-spawned bast--”

  
“Language, Obi-Wan. Little ears,” Master Alann clucked disapprovingly, as if he was a youngling in the crèche again.

  
Obi-Wan glared at him once his back was turned and rolled his eyes. “Well, in any case, thank you.”

  
“No thanks necessary, Master. Iyla’s my family. And I’ll always protect and defend my family,” Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan sent him a wave of gratitude through the Force and it filled Anakin’s spirit, chasing away his lingering anger and anxiety from the whole incident. 

  
Iyla stirred in Anakin’s arms and lifted her head from his chest. “Unka A’kin?” she asked softly. “The mean men gone?”

  
“Yes, kiddo. They’re gone. You don’t have to worry about them anymore,” he answered, saying the last part with conviction and promise. 

  
“Where's my Papa? Want my Papa,” she whined. 

  
“Right here, dear one,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
Iyla squirmed in Anakin’s arms and reached out for her father. Obi-Wan received her gratefully and wrapped her up in his robe. 

  
“It’s alright now, darling. Uncle Anakin, Master Alann, and I told off the mean men and you’re safe now,” Obi-Wan soothed, sending her calm reassurances through the Force.

  
“Masser Al-an?” Iyla asked.

  
“Yes, Iyla,” Master Alann answered. “We all came to look for you and told the rude Masters to stop.”

  
“You was looking for me?” Iyla asked, and then seemed to remember why she was alone with the Masters in the garden in the first place. She shrunk a bit in her Papa’s arms and lowered her eyes in guilt. “Sowwy I not stay wif the gwoup, Masser. I sawed a buvverfy and it was pwetty and I wanted to catched it.”

  
Master Alann used his finger to tip her chin and her eyes up to his face. “It’s alright, little one. It was an honest mistake. You’re hardly the first youngling to get distracted by a bug in the garden,” he teased, looking pointedly at Obi-Wan who playfully scowled at him. “But, while I’m thankful for your apology, you do owe one to Shona as well. She was very upset and scared when you wandered away. She was the one who told me that we needed to find you. She’s a very good friend, Iyla. She deserves an apology and a thank you as well.”

  
“Yes, Masser,” Iyla replied. “Shona's my bestest fwiend. Asides Bawney.”

  
Master Alann laughed and gave her a pat on the back. “Well, I should go inform Terrol that we’ve found our wayward youngling and help him get snack set up.”

  
“I think we’ll take the rest of the day off, Ali,” Obi-Wan spoke up. “There are a few things I need to talk to Iyla about. A discussion that is long overdue.”

  
“Of course,” Master Alann dipped his head in understanding. “We will see you tomorrow, Iyla,” he said. 

  
“Bye Masser Al-an,” Iyla replied with a wave. Alann returned her wave and smiled before bowing at Anakin and Obi-Wan then walking away. 

  
Anakin pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two to your talk. Let me know if you want me to help, alright?”

  
“Thank you, Anakin. Perhaps you can bring Padme and Ahsoka over tonight for dinner? I think it would be good for Iyla to be around family after our discussion,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
“Sounds good. Family dinner it is,” Anakin smiled. “See ya later, kiddo,” he said ruffling Iyla’s curls, laughing when his hand came away with a leaf and a stick in it. “You really did have fun in the garden, didn’t you, little one?”

  
Obi-Wan chuckled and starting pulling out the remaining leaves and twigs then dusted the dirt off her tunic and leggings. “Hmm, maybe a bath is in order before our talk,” he teased and tickled her stomach.

  
Iyla giggled. “Ok, Papa.” 

  
She then looked to Anakin. “Fank you for saving me, Unka A’kin. You so bwave and a good pateckder.” She reached out for him and put her small hands on both sides of his face, then leaned over and gave him a kiss on his nose. She kept her face against his and drew him into a tight hug by wrapping her arms around his neck. “You a good Unka. Wuv you!” She let go and leaned back against Obi-Wan again, looking shy. 

  
Anakin stood still in shock, a dumbfounded look on his face. He was at a loss for words and didn’t seem inclined to slip out of his trance anytime soon. Obi-Wan could see his eyes going misty and his breathing start to get labored. He laughed to himself and took pity on his former Padawan. 

  
“I think Uncle Anakin means to say you’re welcome and he loves you too,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

  
Anakin seemed to snap out of it and turned his attention back to Iyla. “Y-Ye--” he cleared his throat. “Yes. Yes, l-love you too, Iyla,” he said shakily. 

  
Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep his chuckles under control and smiled at him. “We’ll see you tonight, Anakin,” he said with a nod. Anakin vaguely nodded back as Obi-Wan and Iyla turned and left. 

  
______________________________________

After Iyla’s bath, Obi-Wan set the dirt-covered crèche clothes in the laundry basket and helped her dress in one of her “not Jedi” outfits, as Iyla called them. He then got her a snack from the cupboard since she missed snack time in the crèche and he let her eat for a bit. He needed the time to think about what exactly he was going to say in this discussion and how best to help her understand some of the heavy topics of conversation that need to be addressed. Iyla hummed happily to herself as she ate her snack, kicking her legs against the chair and looking around the kitchen distractedly. 

  
Obi-Wan watched her in amusement but also felt his heart hurting. She was so young and innocent with a bright and warm Force signature that held a hint of playfulness and sweet toddler giggles. How he wished they didn’t need to talk about this stuff, but the treatment at the Jons Home and from Mrs. Huber necessitated it. The cleaning for approval needed to be addressed and the reassurance of her place among her peers and the other Jedi despite having a father was clearly needed as well. The events of the last two weeks had opened his eyes to his little one’s struggles and he needed to help her and ease her fears. He was her father and she looked to him for safety, comfort, and care. It was time for him to step up and do his duty. 

  
“I'm all done, Papa,” he heard her sweet voice calling. “I eated the whole fing.”

  
“Well done, darling,” Obi-Wan praised and went to gather up her plate and cup. 

  
“I clean the dishes?” she asked, already pulling a chair to the sink. 

  
His heart sunk a bit further in his chest. “No, no, little one. Not right now. Papa will do it later, ok? For now, I want to talk to you about some things that have been on my mind for a while,” he said, scooping her up and moving her to sit by him on the couch. 

  
Iyla could tell that her Papa was very serious and that whatever he had to say was important and she began to get nervous. 

  
“I in twouble, Papa?” she asked timidly, biting her lip. 

  
“No, dear one. You are not in trouble,” he answered, running a finger down her cheek and pulling her bottom lip from her teeth. “We’re just going to talk, alright?”

  
“Alwight,” Iyla replied. “What you wanna talk ‘bout?”

  
“Well, first of all, I want to know if you’re ok after what happened in the garden,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“Yeah…it was scawy and the Massers not nice, but I feel bettew now. They was vewy angwy, Papa. But I not know why. I fink they was mad at me, and maybe you too.”

  
“Yes, they were upset. At both of us. But they shouldn’t have gotten angry at you. What they are mad about is my fault alone. You did nothing wrong,” Obi-Wan assured her. 

  
“But, but I twipped and falled on the Masser wif the white hair acause I was chasing the buvverfy. I shoulda goed wif Masser Al-an and the uver kids,” Iyla said, looking ashamed.

  
“Tripping on his cloak was an accident, love. And Master Alann already addressed the butterfly incident. It’s all forgiven and you’re not in trouble.”

  
“Ok. Papa…?” Iyla began. “Am I a bad Jedi?”

  
“Of course not, dear. Why do you think that?”

  
Iyla avoided his eyes and started tracing patterns on the couch with her finger. “One of the Massers said I not a popur yugling. And I run awound and do what I want acause my fahder chained the cove,” she replied. “He…he said I not belong here and I shoulda been frowed out. S’it twue, Papa?” she asked, looking up from her tracing. 

  
Obi-Wan had to push down on his anger that was trying to resurface. He looked into her puzzled and sad blue eyes and took a deep breath to reign in his emotions.

  
“No, love. That’s not true. You belong here just as much as any other child and you are not a bad Jedi. Please, don’t believe anyone who tells you that. You are a good and proper Jedi youngling and many many people believe that too. You are so special and wonderful, my dear little one. So very very special. And no one is ever going to throw you out or take you away from me. I won’t let them because I love you so very much,” Obi-Wan told her, his voice taking on a bit of a desperate tone.

  
“Ok, Papa,” she said. “But…did you chain the cove, like the Massers said?” she asked then paused. “What that mean?”

  
Obi-Wan had a hint of a smile on his face. “Change the Code, darling. And yes. I did. Well, really the other Council members and Master Yoda did. I actually broke the Code, which caused them to change it,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
Iyla stared back at him with furrowed eyebrows and a tilted head. “You broked somefing? Did you get in twouble? Did you get yelled at?”

  
“No, actually. I think that’s what those Masters were angry about. I didn’t get in trouble or yelled at, but I should have.”

  
“I no unnerstad,” Iyla said. 

  
Obi-Wan sighed and drew her close to him. “There’s something called the Jedi Code, little one. It’s a set of rules that every Jedi has to follow.”

  
“Like not bein’ mean and helping people and bein’ calm and still? That's what Masser Tewwul teached us,” Iyla interjected. 

  
“Yes, rules like that. But I didn’t break one of those rules. I broke another one. One that is very important to the life of a Jedi. You see, the Jedi Code has a rule against attachments.”

  
“Tashmens?”

  
“Yes, dear. Attachments. This means that a Jedi is not supposed feel attached to any certain person in their life. Such as family. Jedi usually don’t have families. But, I have you, and I had your Mama, and that’s against the rules. You both are my attachments and according to the Code, it’s forbidden.”

  
“You bidden to have fam’ly? That why Odwin says I'm not a real Jedi? Acause I gots a fam'ly? We breaked the rule?” Iyla asked, looking nervous. 

  
“The Code says no family. But you didn’t break the rule, little one, _I_ did.That’s why the Masters in the garden were mad. They think I should be in trouble for breaking the rule,” Obi-Wan explained. 

  
“But, you not in twouble, right?”

  
“No. The Council forgave me, and they decided to change the rules, to allow other Jedi to have attachments and to have families too. But some people don’t like that.”

  
“Like the mean Massers,” Iyla said.

  
“Yes. That’s why they said those things. They let their anger control their words and they were very unkind.”

  
“They let their motions get the brefast in them,” Iyla stated matter-of-factly.

  
Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, they did.”

  
“So…Jedi can have fam’ly? And not get in twouble? And still be good Jedi?” 

  
“With the new Code Master Yoda and the other Councilors are writing, yes. Families are allowed. And they don’t make you less of a Jedi. No matter what those Masters or Odwin and Moreck say,” Obi-Wan assured her. “In fact, there are some other Jedi who have families too. And, they’re on the Council.”

  
“Really?” Iyla asked, wide-eyed.

  
“Yes. Master Mundi has a wife and many children on his home planet. He was allowed to have them because the Council decided it was necessary for his people. And Master Gallia has a cousin, which is her aunt’s daughter. You’ll have a cousin soon when Padme has her baby. And Master Koon has a niece. Which means that he is her uncle, like Anakin is for you. Do you think any of those Masters are not good Jedi just because they have a family?” he asked. 

  
Iyla wildly shook her head. “No, Papa! They all vewy good Jedi. Masser Koom is vewy smart and he's vewy good wif the Fowce. He's not a bad Jedi at all!”

  
“See. It is possible to have a family and be a great Jedi. But people who don’t have a family don’t understand. That’s why they treat you differently and are not nice. Because you _are_ different than most Jedi. But there’s nothing wrong with being different, darling. That just makes you extra special.”

  
“I'm estra speshul?”

  
“Definitely. So wonderfully special,” Obi-Wan said, smoothing back her hair from her face. 

  
Iyla smiled at him then scrunched up her face in thought. “So Moweck and the uver mean kids are wrong, Papa? About eveyfing? Even me bein’ a dwoid?”

  
Obi-Wan sighed inwardly and steeled himself for the next heavy topic of the afternoon, one that was a very long time coming. 

  
“Moreck is wrong, Iyla. You are not a droid just because you clean a lot. But, I do think we need to talk about the cleaning, little one,” Obi-Wan said.

  
“What ‘bout the cleaning?” Iyla asked curiously.

  
“First of all, can you tell me why you clean, darling?”

  
“Acause it's my job. It what I'm ‘sposed to do,” Iyla answered confidently. 

  
“Why are you supposed to do it?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“So I not get in twouble or get yelled at.”

  
“Who would you get in trouble with, dear?”

  
“Missus Huber.”

  
“And why would Mrs. Huber be upset?”

  
“Acause if we diwty and not clean good, then we not get picked by a grown-up and they not want us and Missus Huber says it's bad for bizniz,” Iyla replied. 

  
“What would happen if you cleaned well and did a good job? Would Mrs. Huber be happy?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“I fink so. She not say it but she also not yell and I not get punished.”

  
“So you clean because you’re supposed to and if you don’t then you’ll get in trouble, right?”

  
“Uh-huh. Also acause it makes people happy,” Iyla replied. 

  
“Does cleaning make _you_ happy, dear?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
Iyla was silent for a bit, her forehead scrunched and a small contemplative pout on her lips. “Well…I dunno. But it makes uver people happy and if they happy, they not yell and they not punish me and they fink I'm a good girl.”

  
“But darling,” Obi-Wan said, taking her hand. “What about you? Does cleaning make _you_ happy? Not other people, not me, or Mrs. Huber, or your Crèche Masters. But you. Do _you_ like to clean?”

  
Iyla was biting her lip and starting to look distressed. “I…I dunno, Papa. I just always do it. I dunno if it makes me happy.”

  
“Ok, darling. Don’t worry about it. Let’s try something else, alright. Have you ever seen myself, or Uncle Anakin, or Masters Alann or Terrol get upset about something not being clean?”

  
“No.”

  
“Have we ever told you to clean something or made you clean?”

  
“No.”

  
“Do any of the other kids in the crèche clean?”

  
“No.”

  
“Why do you think so?”

  
“Acause they lazy and Missus Huber not like lazy so I do it. Acause I'm not lazy,” Iyla replied.

  
“I don’t think the other children are lazy, little one. And I don’t think Masters Alann or Terrol think they are lazy either. Do you know why?”

  
Iyla shook her head and looked confused. 

  
“Because it’s not the children’s job to clean. Sure, there are some things that children can clean. Maybe pick up their toys or throw away their snack trash, or clean up small spill, but cleaning the tables, or the floors, or sweeping. That’s not a child’s job. That’s for the adults to do or a droid, which is a machine.”

  
“But Missus Huber…”

  
“Mrs. Huber was wrong, Iyla. I know, you’ve been told that cleaning well and doing work is your job and it’s what you are supposed to do to not get yelled at and to make the grown-ups like you. But, darling, that’s not true,” Obi-Wan explained, now taking both of her hands and looking right at her.

  
Iyla sat quietly and looked her father deeply in the eyes. “It's not my job…?” She asked hesitantly.

  
“No, Iyla.”

  
“But…it makes grown-ups happy. I can tell. I feel it in the Fowce. Masser Tewwul and Masser Al-an always happy when I clean…but also kinda sad too. But mostly happy. And I want the grown-ups to be happy wif me and to like me.”

  
Obi-Wan was now recognizing that Iyla’s need to clean didn’t just stem from fear or obligation, but from self-esteem and a desire to please. She knew her Crèche Masters wouldn’t punish her or yell at her if she didn’t clean, but she wanted so badly for them to like her and be proud. The people-pleaser trait was one he was familiar with, having struggled with it himself basically all his life. Usually, a similarity between himself and Iyla was a wonderful thing that filled him with pride and happiness, but not this time. He found himself feeling unqualified to help her believe that she was loved anyways, since he couldn’t seem to take his own advice most of the time. But, he vowed to do better by her than he had done for himself. So, he decided to give her the reassurance he never truly believed in, but always wanted to. 

  
“Do you think that people like you better because you clean, little one? That if you didn’t clean, we wouldn’t want you?” he asked.

  
Iyla looked away from him and sniffled. 

  
“Iyla, dear heart, do you think that _I_ won’t like you anymore if you don’t clean? Do you clean to make _me_ happy?”

  
Iyla’s breaths were now shuddering a bit and sheens of moisture were gathering in the bottom of her eyes. “I…I dunno, Papa!” she cried. “I…I know you a good Papa and you care ‘bout me and w-wuv me, but…but I…I also wanna m-make you happy and…a-and if you not happy then…t-then you s-send me away or not w-want me no m-more,” she sobbed. “I wanna be a g-g-good girl so you…so you not ch-change your mind.”

  
Obi-Wan felt his own eyes going misty and his heart ached as he looked at the shaky and hiccupping girl in front of him. Although they had finally gotten to the root of the problem, the sum of Iyla’s doubts and fears, he did not see it as a victory. Instead it felt cold and broken. A bittersweet reward for his gentle questions and careful inquiries. No child, let alone a 3-year-old, should feel the need to earn anyone’s affection or love. Those things should be given freely to children with no conditions, no strings attached. Yet here he was needing to reassure and prove to his daughter that he loves her no matter what. A rather loud and high-pitched hiccupping sob broke him out of his thoughts and he refocused his misty eyes onto Iyla who was curled up in a ball, hugging her knees and burying her face into them, looking so small and scared. 

  
Obi-Wan slid over from his place on the couch and gathered her up against his chest. He felt her tiny hands grabbing his tunic and scrunching them tightly in her fists. He sat her still curled up form in his lap and wrapped his arms around her back and head, pulling the puffy wet face to his shoulder. He began to rock back and forth trying to hush her cries and soothe her pain, humming quietly and peppering her still damp sweet-smelling hair with soft kisses.

  
“Iyla, dear one, I want you to listen very carefully, ok?” He waited for a small nod against his shoulder. “First of all, you are no longer at the orphanage and Mrs. Huber isn’t here anymore. She never will be. You’re with me and I will never ever change my mind about wanting you. And I will never ever send you away or stop liking you. You are my heart, my light, and the love of my life, and there is nothing in the whole galaxy that can change that. You make me so incredibly happy everyday, Iyla, just by being with me. And you don’t need to clean, or be the perfect girl, or do everything right all the time to make me keep loving you. I will love you all of my days and all of my nights for the rest of my entire life, no matter what. Do you hear me, my darling? Do you understand?” Obi-Wan said emphatically as he sent wave after wave of love to her through the Force. He needed her to understand what he himself struggles to grasp. It was imperative that she knew how he feels about her.

  
For a moment all was silent except for the quiet sniffles of the little girl and the shaky inhalations of her father, both trying to get a hold of their emotions. Finally, Iyla took her head off of Obi-Wan’s shoulder and looked up at him. Her eyes grew concerned when she saw tears on his face.

  
“No cwy, Papa,” she whispered, using her little fingers to catch the tears trailing towards his beard. 

  
Obi-Wan smiled and brushed away her tears as well. “I just love you so much, Iyla Kenobi. I always will. Forever and ever, my little light.”

  
“I wuv you too, Papa. Fowever an’ evew,” Iyla answered back with a firm nod. She brought her lips to his cheek then put her hand over each eye and forced them closed. “Papa, no cwy no more. Go seep and you feel bettew.”

  
Obi-Wan’s mouth twitched in amusement but he kept his eyes closed. 

  
“Now lay down,” she instructed. He had to fight to not laugh as she started trying to pull him into a reclined position on the couch. He shifted his weight until he was lying down and stretched out. He felt Iyla moving around and settling herself against his side. Obi-Wan cracked open an eye and watched as she adjusted his robes and smoothed out his rumpled tunics. She caught him peeking and gave him an adorably stern look that had him closing his eyes tight and fighting a grin. 

  
Iyla hummed in satisfaction, apparently happy with his now fixed clothes, and shifted her weight to lie next to him and drape slightly over his chest. Obi-Wan brought his arm up to cuddle her closer and she gave a contented sigh. Suddenly he heard a sweet and childlike humming coming from next to his ear and felt his hair and his face being pet and stroked. It took a great amount of self-control for him to not start tearing up again as he recognized her mimicking the way he puts her to bed every night. 

  
He found himself marveling at his tender-hearted and compassionate little girl, taking time to comfort him and help him feel better when she was the one who needed the comforting in the first place. He swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and focused instead on her tiny chest rising and falling against his own. Slowly, both father and daughter’s breaths deepened and they both fell into a happy and peaceful rest, Obi-Wan thanking the Force for giving him the warm and sleepy bundle curled up next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Family dinner and a Girls' Day Out with Iyla, Auntie Padme, and Soka!
> 
> Thank you so much for your faithful comments and the bookmarks and kudos(es?)! They seriously make my day and they make me want to keep writing and see this story finished! You all motivate me so much and I really appreciate it, so thank you!
> 
> Also: A few nights ago the idea for the very last scene of this story came to me. Like *boom* there it was! Still working out how exactly I want to get there, but I do have an ending in store! I'm so excited!!


	19. Girls' Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auntie Padme and Soka take Iyla out shopping for a lifeday party dress. Fluff, family bonding, and cuteness ensues! I hope this lives up to everything you all have been looking forward to *smiles nervously*
> 
> Also, I based Iyla's dress off of a modern day party dress you would find in any kids' section of a department store and am fully aware that such dresses probably don't exist in Star Wars but...*shrugs in really couldn't care less*

The sight that greeted Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka when they entered Obi-Wan’s quarters was enough to melt even the coldest of hearts. Both Iyla and Obi-Wan were completely knocked out on the couch. Obi-Wan was laying on his back with his left hand hanging limply over the side of the couch and his fingertips nearly brushing the floor. His right arm was wrapped loosely around Iyla’s chest and his hand was entwined in her own little one. His mouth was open slightly and his deep even breaths were blowing Iyla’s curls from her face. Iyla was sprawled out on top of Obi-Wan, the hand not holding her father’s was curled into a fist with her thumb inserted in her mouth. 

  
Padme gasped out an “oh, how precious” and grabbed Anakin’s arm to squeeze it affectionately. Ahsoka let out a squeal but was silenced by a sharp look from Anakin who moved silently to one of the shelves for the camera in the room and snapped a quick holopic of the pair. The clicking noise roused Iyla and she opened her eyes to look at the three of them. She brought a finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. 

  
“Papa seeping,” she whispered quite loudly then moved to sit up.

  
Obi-Wan was woken up by a bony elbow in his stomach and he let out a pained grunt. Iyla heard him and started to push him back against the couch and force his eyes closed again. 

  
“No wake up yet, Papa. Seep more,” she said. 

  
“I’m alright, darling. I think I’ve slept enough,” Obi-Wan replied then sat up on the couch. He blinked slowly at the guests staring at them with dopey smiles on their faces then blushed deeply and quickly stood up. He cleared his throat and tried to smooth out his wrinkled clothes and fix his sleep mussed hair. 

  
“Sorry…” he said awkwardly. “I didn’t realize it was dinner already.”

  
“It’s alright Obi-Wan,” Padme replied, bringing the dinner ingredients into the kitchen and setting them on the counter. “We didn’t mean to interrupt your nap.”

  
“We tried calling you on the comm but there was no answer,” Ahsoka said. “Guess we know why now,” she smirked.

  
“My, uh, my comm is in my room. Sorry. Iyla and I were having some important conversations and I didn’t want to be interrupted,” he answered.

  
“It’s fine, Master. No big deal,” Anakin shrugged, but kept his calculating gaze on Obi-Wan. “Are you ok, Obi-Wan? Did everything go alright? It’s just, your eyes look a bit red and puffy and--”

  
“Yes, yes, everything is fine, thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “Now if you’ll excuse us, I think Iyla needs the ‘fresher.”

  
“No, I don’t,” Iyla said.

  
“Yes, you do. Come on, dear,” he grabbed her hand and quickly led her from the room.

  
Padme sent her husband a disapproving look. “You shouldn’t tease him like that, love.”

  
“I can’t help it, dearest. It’s just too easy,” he said, grinning. 

  
The three of them gave Obi-Wan and Iyla a few moments to compose themselves as Padme started in on dinner. Anakin actually helped this time, after a glare from his wife when he questioned the size of and cut of the potatoes. Ahsoka was rifling through the cabinets for Obi-Wan’s favorite tea. By the time the father and daughter emerged from the ‘fresher, looking less disheveled than before, the stew was already simmering and the tea pot was whistling. 

  
Obi-Wan went to help but was shoo-ed away and sent to sit on the couch again. 

  
“You both have had an emotional and exhausting day. Let your family take care of dinner. It’s almost done anyways,” Padme told him.

  
Obi-Wan knew better than to test Padme, especially a pregnant and hormonal Padme, and conceded. He grabbed a data pad and set to work on looking over some mission reports for the Council while Iyla played with her puzzle at his feet. He had to admit, it _was_ pretty nice not to have to worry about dinner tonight. He _was_ pretty worn out still from their talks and the chaotic emotions of the morning. 

  
Just as he was getting into his reading, Anakin’s voice shouted from the kitchen. “Dinner!”

  
Immediately Iyla jumped up and ran to her chair, which Obi-Wan had finally gotten around to getting from the dining hall. Anakin laughed at the enthusiastic girl who was waiting patiently for the rest of her family. 

  
“Hungry, little one?” he asked. 

  
Iyla nodded emphatically and thanked Ahsoka when she was given a cup of water. Obi-Wan was slower to come to the table, reluctant to leave his reading and unfinished work, but his stomach won out and he set it aside in favor of food. Ahsoka served him tea and set down a bowl of stew in front of him and Iyla. 

  
“It smells amazing, Padme. Thank you,” Obi-Wan remarked. 

  
“Hey, I helped,” Anakin replied. 

  
“Yes, I’m sure you did, Anakin,” Obi-Wan teased. 

  
Ahsoka laughed at her Master’s scowl and sat down at the table herself. Soon everyone was served and they all began to enjoy their meal. Iyla blew on her stew after seeing Obi-Wan do the same, then held her spoon like him as well, trying to match her actions to his. Anakin watched in amusement and thought it was adorable. 

  
“Did your talk go well?” he asked.

  
Obi-Wan nodded, too absorbed in his dinner to give a real answer. 

  
“Yes, Unka A’kin. Papa telled me that the mean Massers was wrong and so is Moweck and the uver mean kids in the cwush who called me a cleaning dwoid. I'm not a dwoid and I'm not a bad Jedi,” Iyla replied and held her head up high.

  
“Some kids called you a cleaning droid?” Anakin frowned. 

  
“Yeah, but I dunno what a dwoid is. I just know I'm not one.”

  
“You’ve never seen a droid?” Anakin asked. “Oh man, I have to introduce you to Artoo. You’d love him!”

  
“Is Ardoo a dwoid?”

  
“Yes, he’s the best droid ever. You’ll see when you meet him,” Anakin answered then went back to gobbling up his stew. “Oh, hey, I almost forgot,” he said barely swallowing his food. “I stopped by the crèche before coming here. Picked up a friend of yours.” He took something out of his cloak pocket and held it up.

  
“Bawney!” Iyla exclaimed. “I forgotted him. Fank you, Unka A’kin!” she took the bantha from him and hugged it to her chest. 

  
Obi-Wan smiled at him and nodded in thanks. “Iyla and I also talked about family. And how having a family doesn’t mean you are a bad Jedi. In fact, many great Jedi have families, right, little one?” Obi-Wan said.

  
“Uh-huh! And Papa says my fam’ly wuv me lots and lots and he wuv me fowever an’ evew for his whole tire life and he never stop wuving me acause I'm his little light!” Iyla said excitedly.

  
Obi-Wan looked embarrassed but Padme put her hand on his arm and gave him a smile that warmed him and chased away the uncertainty and shyness.

  
“Well, I’m glad your talk went well and just so you know, sweetheart, what your father said is true. Your family loves you very very much,” Padme told her.

  
Iyla gave her a bright smile. The conversation then turned to Anakin and Padme and their Council meeting. Ahsoka was curious about it and hadn’t had a chance to ask her Master how it went. Husband and wife recounted the tale and Obi-Wan chipped in his own thoughts here and there. When everyone was finished eating, Padme got up to clear the table. Standing was getting a bit difficult now with her rapidly swelling belly. Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped in to do it for her even amid her protests of being capable of cleaning a few dishes. 

  
“Dearest, let us do it. You’re carrying our babies after all, you need some rest,” Anakin told her.

  
“Wait… _babies_?” Ahsoka asked. “As in, more than one?”

  
Anakin and Padme shared a look and a smile. 

  
“Uh, yeah. We went to Healer Che yesterday and she told us we’re having twins,” Anakin said. 

  
Obi-Wan nearly dropped the plate he was holding. “Twins?”

  
Ahsoka’s eyes lit up in excitement. “That’s wonderful news, Master! Twins!”

  
“You never do anything the normal way, do you my Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked with a big grin on his face. The two men shared a laugh and there was much hugging and congratulating among the little family. 

  
“You gots _two_ babies in your tummy, Atie Pamay?” Iyla asked.

  
“Yes, dear.”

  
“Wow, that why you so _big_!” she replied. 

  
Obi-Wan brought a hand to his face and shook his head while Padme laughed.

  
“That I am, little one. But I’m also very happy,” Padme answered and ruffled her curls. “Speaking of being happy, Iyla. I heard that you have a lifeday coming up soon.”

  
Iyla sat up excitedly in her chair. “Yep! It’s in a monf and I'm gonna have a pawty! Cap’n Wex and Ca’der Cody and the uver vode gonna make a pawty for me!”

  
“That is so wonderful, sweetie! I’m sure you’re excited.”

  
“Vewy vewy sited!”

  
“You know what I think you need for your party though?” Padme asked. “I think you need a pretty party dress.”

  
“A pawty dwess! Like a pwetty pwincess?” Iyla asked, her eyes wide and sparkling. 

  
“Something like that,” Padme said. “And, who better to help you find a pretty dress than your Auntie Padme and Ahsoka?”

  
“You and Soka help me find a dwess?”

  
“We’d love to, if you want,” Ahsoka spoke up.

  
“I want! I want!” Iyla said, practically vibrating with excitement. 

  
“What do you say Ahsoka and I take you out to some shops tomorrow afternoon and we find you a pretty party dress? We can make it a special girls’ day out,” Padme suggested.

  
“Just girls?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Just girls,” Ahsoka confirmed. “No boys allowed,” she whispered and made a grossed out face.

  
Iyla giggled from behind her hand. “Not even Papa?” she asked. 

  
“Not even your Papa,” Ahsoka said.

  
Iyla gasped and looked at her father. He had a smirk on his face and nodded at her. “Those _are_ the rules, apparently,” he said with a shrug.

  
Iyla looked torn and guilty. “Can…can I go wif just the girls, Papa? Pease? Is that ok?” she asked sweetly. 

  
“Oh, I’m sure I can find _something_ to do while you three go shopping,” he replied. “Maybe Anakin and I can have a boys’ day,” he suggested jokingly. 

  
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to try out my new speeder. You can be my co-pilot, Master,” Anakin said. 

  
Obi-Wan looked terrified. “Oh, no. I am not flying in a speeder with you. I told you, never again, Anakin. I value my life, after all. I have a daughter to raise now.”

  
“Come on, Obi-Wan it’s not that bad! I’m the only human to ever win a pod race. I’m an amazing flier! You just can’t handle it. It’s not my fault you’re scared.”

  
“I am _not_ scared! I’m…cautious. Something you aren’t. I refuse to get in a speeder with you. Not after last time.”

  
“That was _one time_! Years ago!” Anakin protested. The arguing continued as the two began to gather the dishes and clean them. 

  
Ahsoka and Padme exchanged exasperated looks, very much used to the two bickering. They lead Iyla from the room and sat on the couch to talk about what type of dress she wanted and even some possible hair ribbons or clips and matching shoes. Iyla was growing more and more excited for the girls’ day out and the shopping trip. She was going to be the most beautiful lifeday princess ever.

  
_____________________________________________________________________

  
Iyla had never seen so many beautiful dresses in her life. Well, she’d hardly seen any dresses in her life, but these were definitely the most beautiful ones ever. She had no idea how she was going to choose which one to wear to her party. She watched and followed silently as Padme and Ahsoka were going from rack to rack, rummaging and picking out things here and there. Although they had talked about what Iyla might like in a dress, there were so many options to choose from now that they were in the shop. There were all kinds of dresses in different designs, colors, material, general poofy-ness, and length. How did Padme and Ahsoka even know where to start looking? 

  
It seemed that the two women knew what they were doing though because they led her back to the changing rooms after a while, both carrying armfuls of dresses. There were certain colors that were eliminated right away, like orange, red, or yellow. They were quite bright and clashed terribly with her strawberry blonde hair. Some styles worked better than others too, since her small stature seemed to not allow for longer dresses. Soon enough, they had whittled down their many, many options to two or three strong candidates. After trying them on again, one was discarded for excessive poofy-ness and ruffles and then another that had itchy lace sleeves that the little girl couldn’t stop scratching at. That would get old very fast during a long party. Finally, after what seemed to Iyla like an entire day, they had a winner. 

  
The dress was a light periwinkle blue to compliment her blue eyes that she’d inherited from Obi-Wan and Satine. It was made of soft cotton and had a white collar and slightly puffed sleeves. A white satin sash around the waist complimented the collar and tied into a bow behind her back. Iyla’s favorite part of the dress though, was the layer of light pink and white flowers that dusted the bottom and faded into a lace lining that sat just below the knees. Padme and Ahsoka knew instantly they had found the perfect dress. Not only was it beautiful and complimented her pretty features, but Iyla also didn’t seem to want to take it off so they could purchase it. Luckily they were finally able to talk her into changing back into her normal clothes. 

  
Along with the dress, Padme also found some glittery pink shoes with a strap for Iyla to wear. She was about to look into getting some hair ribbons when Ahsoka spoke up from beside her, whispering softly.

  
“I’m going to ask Master Plo if he can make Iyla a flower crown for the party. There are some really pretty white and pink daisies in the Room of a Thousand Fountains that would look nice. I’m sure he’ll be fine with it,” she said. 

  
“That would be lovely, Ahsoka. I think Iyla will be delighted!” Padme replied looking excited. 

  
Thankfully Iyla hadn’t heard anything since she was distracted by the shiny jewelry in the case under the check-out counter. Padme purchased the dress and the shoes, using her own credits, even though Obi-Wan insisted he pay for it and gave her credits to cover the cost. Padme had taken the credits to appease her friend, but didn’t intend to use them for the clothes at all. This was her treat for her niece and she was honored to be able to bring a smile to the little one’s face. 

  
The shop they were at sat within a small market area that was surrounded by carts of food and treats. Having already eaten lunch at the temple, there was no need for food, but a sweet or two might be a good idea. Padme led Ahsoka and Iyla over to a pastry cart and told them to each pick out a sweet. 

  
Iyla looked unsure and hesitant. “But…you already buyed me somefing,” she protested. 

  
“I don’t mind buying you things, Iyla. This is a special girls’ day after all. But, if it really bothers you, I’ll use your Papa’s credits instead. Then it will be like he bought you your sweets,” Padme bargained. 

  
Iyla seemed satisfied with using Obi-Wan’s credits and enthusiastically bounded up next to Ahsoka to survey the variety of treats. Padme watched as the older girl lifted Iyla up in her arms to help her see some of the taller options, both of them pointing and talking excitedly. 

  
Once they all had their sweets, Ahsoka found a table for them to sit at under shaded patio. Padme and Ahsoka talked with Iyla about how she might wear her hair for the party and gave some ideas, even silly ones that Padme herself had tried on occasion. Iyla giggled at the stories and clapped happily, spreading the jam on her hands and getting it stuck between her fingers. Iyla looked down at her hands and wrinkled her little nose at the stickiness. Ahsoka laughed out loud at her expression. 

  
“You know, Iyla. Your Mama had some pretty cool hairstyles too. And some fun head pieces like Padme,” Ahsoka said. 

  
Iyla paused in her study of her jam-covered fingers and looked up at Ahsoka in awe. “You knowed my Mama, Soka?”

  
“Yeah. I met her a few times. She was Padme’s friend too.”

  
“Really, Atie Pamay? Mama was your fwiend?”

  
“Yes, dear. Satine and I were close. She was a great friend to me and I always enjoyed her company.”

  
“Sateen? That's Mama’s name?” Iyla asked. 

  
Padme nodded. “Satine Kryze. She was the Duchess of Mandalore. A very lovely, strong, brave, and smart woman. She certainly did have some amazing hair and head pieces. And they all suited her well with her blue eyes and flowy blonde hair.”

  
“Papa tolded me she was from Manlowe. But I not know her name. Mama sound vewy bootiful.”

  
“She was _very_ beautiful, sweetheart, just like you,” Padme said as she gently patted Iyla’s cheek, swiping off a bit of jam and sugar.

  
A bright wistful smile took over Iyla’s face and she closed her eyes, trying to picture her beautiful Mama with her flowy hair and kind eyes. She giggled a bit when she imagined her Mama trying to walk with a big heavy head piece and her Papa having to catch her when she fell down. She opened her eyes and saw Ahsoka and Padme looking at her with fond smiles. Iyla bit her lip in embarrassment and finished her pastry. Padme and Ahsoka helped her clean her hands and her face when she was done.

  
High pitched laughter drew Iyla’s attention to a small playground area just beyond the shaded patio where they were sitting. Her eyes lit up when she saw the other children playing and smiling as they ran around on the equipment. Ahsoka followed her gaze and smiled. 

  
“Hey, Iyla. Do you want to go play on the playground with me? I think I’d like to see it. It looks pretty fun,” she said.

  
“But Soka, you a big girl. You not want to play wif little kids. Do you?”

  
“Sure I do. I don’t mind. Do _you_ want to check it out?”

  
Ahsoka could tell that the little girl very clearly did want to check it out, but didn’t want to go alone. Iyla was right, Ahsoka really was a bit too big and too old to run around on a playground like a youngling, but she’d do it for her “little sister” if it meant the 3-year-old got to have fun and be a normal kid. 

  
“I…I never goed on a slide afore. Or on a swing. Is it fun, Soka?”

  
“Lots of fun, kiddo. Why don’t we go see?” she asked, standing up and offering her hand.

  
With a questioning and hesitant glance at Padme, who nodded and smiled, Iyla grabbed the older girl’s hand and followed her to the playground.

  
Padme gathered up their bags and found a seat on a bench close by the big slide so she could keep an eye on the girls. Ahsoka was coaxing Iyla up the slide’s ladder and helped her on to the platform. Iyla stood nervously at the top and looked down at the twisted slide underneath her feet. She immediately started to turn and head back down but Ahsoka gently took her arm and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The Togrutan then sat at the entrance of the slide and waved Iyla on to her lap. Iyla sat hesitantly and gripped Ahsoka’s hands tightly which were wrapped around her waist. The next instant both girls were sliding off the platform. Padme felt her heart warm as she watched them fly down the slide while Iyla shrieked in delight and Ahsoka laughed.

  
Once at the bottom, Iyla jumped up in excitement, pushed her static tousled curls out of her face, and begged Ahsoka to go down again. Padme took out a small holocamera and snapped a few pictures of the pair as they went down the slide together. After a few more rides with the older girl, Iyla was confident enough to go down by herself and Padme and Ahsoka praised her for her bravery. Ahsoka noticed that the swings were now free and she ran over to them to save one before any other kids took them. Padme moved to a bench closer to the swing set to continue to watch them play. 

  
Ahsoka sat Iyla on the swing and helped her adjust so she wouldn’t fall off. She put the small hands on the chains and made sure she was gripping them tightly and safely. When Ahsoka started pushing Iyla on the swing, the girl’s face took on a scared expression that had Padme almost rushing over to her. But soon enough, Iyla’s fear turned into happiness and she started laughing at the wind blowing her hair and hitting her face. Ahsoka was gentle and cautious, not pushing too hard or too fast. 

  
“This is fun, Soka!” Iyla yelled as she swung back and forth.

  
“I knew you’d like it, kiddo,” Ahsoka replied. 

  
“Can you go fasser, pease?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes! Yes! Wanna go fasser!”

  
“Ok,” Ahsoka shrugged and increased her pushing.

  
Iyla was now flying through the air with a blinding smile and even felt brave enough to take one hand off the chain and wave at Padme. Padme waved back and returned her smile while snapping a few more pictures. She planned to send the best ones to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and also keep them for herself and Anakin.

  
Pretty soon Ahsoka’s arms tired and she brought Iyla’s swing to a stop. Both girls came to sit by Padme out of breath but sporting huge smiles. Iyla pushed her wind-swept hair from her face and sighed happily as she learned against Ahsoka and set a hand on Padme’s pregnant belly. 

  
“The babies are happy, Atie Pamay,” Iyla stated.

  
“How can you tell, sweetheart?” Padme asked.

  
“I can feel it in the Fowce. They laughing!” she said then shifted to give Padme’s belly a hug. Iyla giggled and sat up. “They like hugs lots and lots.”

  
“I’m sure they do, Iyla. And I think they like it when _you_ hug them, especially.”

  
Iyla smiled shyly and leaned back against Ahsoka. Padme surveyed the two girls next to her and chuckled to herself as she saw them both visibly wilting from where they were slumped against each other on the bench. She decided that girls’ day had to come to an end on account of exhaustion and gently nudged the two to stand up so they could find a speeder taxi. Ahsoka held tightly to Iyla’s hand and pulled the sleepy girl along through the crowd. 

  
The backseat of the taxi was warm and quiet and within a few minutes Padme had both Iyla and Ahsoka leaning against her with their eyes closed. Iyla’s head came to rest on Padme’s belly and she kept a hand on it as well while Ahsoka’s head fell to Padme’s shoulder. Ever so carefully, Padme pulled out her camera and snapped a final picture of them all with her smiling up at the lens. She made quick work of sending it to both Obi-Wan and Anakin along with her favorites of the slide and swings. Padme then settled back against the seat and shifted each girl closer to her in a fond and familial embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: pre-lifeday father/daughter dinner at our favorite Besalisk's diner! :)


	20. Burgers and the Besalisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan takes Iyla our for a lifeday dinner to a very special diner to meet a very special friend of his. It's Iyla's first time at a restaurant and Dex makes sure she has a wonderful meal.

Iyla’s lifeday party was coming together nicely. At least that’s what Cody and Rex had told Obi-Wan when he called to ask about it. With a little less than two weeks before the big day, he wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help. Of course, he was told, “No, thank you, General, we’ve got it covered,” and that was that. Obi-Wan had frowned at the abrupt end to the comm call, then shrugged and went to pick up Iyla from the crèche for a very special outing he had planned for dinner. 

  
Ever since he introduced Iyla to nerfburgers on their first trip to the market, he’d been wanting to take her to Dex’s. He had the best burgers after all and it was only right that she get to experience them. But the last month and a half had been pretty hectic and he hadn’t found time to visit his Besalisk friend. Today though, the Council meeting had ended early and he’d been able to get ahead on his paperwork. It was the perfect opportunity for an evening out and a trip to his favorite diner. He hadn’t called ahead to tell Dex of his plan, instead opting for a surprise for the friend he hadn’t seen in nearly six months. It would be a great reunion for them both, and made even sweeter with his special little dinner date.

  
He arrived at the crèche to find Iyla and her friends working together to build a block tower, sometimes using the Force to stack the blocks. He smiled as he watched the group from his place against the wall. The little Rodian girl looked increasingly frustrated that her blocks kept being forced just a bit off from where she intended to put them, always wavering to the side at the last second. Obi-Wan saw the blonde haired boy, Flynn if he remembered correctly, smirking and snickering from beside her, clearly the cause of the wavering blocks. A taller dark skinned girl, Shona, Obi-Wan recalled, elbowed the boy and gave him a stern look. He looked apologetic and instead started helping the Rodian guide her block to the right spot. 

  
“You did it, Nawi!” Iyla exclaimed excitedly. “It worked!”

  
The Rodian, Nari, opened her eyes to see her block perfectly balanced on top of the tower and smiled widely. Shona nodded at Flynn in approval.

  
“Yeah, good job, Nari,” Flynn praised. 

  
Nari’s block had been the last one and all four children were looking at their tower satisfied. Then they exchanged playful and mischievous looks and immediately stood up. 

  
“This tower is nice, but…wouldn’t it be _too bad_ if somefing were to…knock it down?” Shona asked, smirking and side-eyeing her friends. 

  
“Like…a lotta of cwazy banfas?” Iyla asked also smirking. 

  
“Or…some battle dwoids!” Nari suggested.

  
“Or a super fast out-a- control speeder!” exclaimed Flynn.

  
“Or a Jedi Master with a powerful lightsaber!” Shona added. 

  
There was a few seconds pause before each crècheling launched into their preferred method of attack upon the tower. Iyla was crawling on her hands and knees, knocking over blocks and trampling on them while Nari used her fingers as blasters and walked stiffly through the walls. Shona was wielding a pretend lightsaber and striking down the remaining blocks and Flynn came barreling through, making speeder sounds, then crashing to the ground, scattering blocks everywhere. The four friends all laughed and cheered at their demolished tower. Obi-Wan chuckled from against the wall and let their feelings of happiness fill his Force signature. He pushed off from the wall and approached the small group. 

  
“Hi, Master Nobi!” Shona greeted him when she saw him. “Are you here to take Iyla?” she asked, looking a bit sad.

  
“Hello, Shona. That was some impressive lightsaber work you did on that tower,” he praised playfully.

  
The 5-year-old ducked her head shyly. “Fank you, sir! I been praksing the katas I learned from Master Alann. I had my first class yesserday.”

  
“Well, I can see that you’re going to do very well in that class,” Obi-Wan answered. Shona smiled. 

  
“Did’ya see me bein’ a banfa, Papa?” Iyla asked excitedly tugging on his arm.

  
“Yes, darling. You were quite the crazy little bantha. Look at all the destruction you caused,” he smiled. 

  
Iyla laughed as she looked down at the scattered blocks around them. 

  
“I was also impressed with your battle droid impression, Nari,” he said, addressing the Rodian. 

  
Nari looked at him in shock. “You know who I am, Masser Nobi?”

  
“Yes, of course, little one. And I must say, having faced many battle droids myself, I found your performance both accurate and terrifying,” he smiled. 

  
Nari giggled and clapped in delight.

  
“Master Nobi, did ya see my speeder crash? It made a lotta ‘struction!” Flynn said.

  
“I most certainly did, Flynn. The destruction was quite terrible. I think you could give Master Skywalker a run for his money in speeder crashes,” Obi-Wan teased. 

  
The little boy’s eyes lit up at being compared to a famously skilled and talented Jedi like Anakin, even if it was about crashing speeders. Flynn breathed out an awed “cool.”

  
“I do wish I could stay and talk more with you all, but Iyla and I must be going now,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
A small chorus of “awwws” rose up from the four children but they began straightening up the blocks anyways. They left the pile on the floor and Obi-Wan could tell that Iyla was itching to put them all in one of the baskets by the wall. He watched her curiously as she seemed to be debating with herself about cleaning the toys or leaving them. Shona spoke up and took the choice away from her. 

  
“We’re gonna play wif the blocks again, Iyla. You don’t need to clean them up,” she told her, giving her a soft smile. 

  
“Yeah, go wif your Papa and we see you tamorrow,” Flynn said, already building a base for the tower. 

  
Iyla seemed satisfied that the blocks were still going to be used and not just sitting on the floor and she nodded at them then took Obi-Wan’s hand. 

  
“Kay. Bye Shona, bye Flynn, bye Nawi! See you ‘morrow!” she waved to each of them.

  
“Bye, Iyla! Bye Master Nobi!” they all answered then returned to their tower. 

  
Obi-Wan gave them a wave then led Iyla to her small cubby to retrieve her things and head out of the crèche. 

  
_______________________

  
After freshening up a bit in their quarters, Obi-Wan and Iyla were ready for their dinner. 

  
“Why we not eat in the tepol, Papa?” Iyla asked as her father was buckling her shoes. 

  
“I thought you might like to meet a friend of mine. He owns a restaurant a few miles away,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“A retront? I never goed to a retront afore,” Iyla said. 

  
“Would you like to go tonight?” 

  
“Yes, pease! I always wanted to go to a retront!” Iyla exclaimed excitedly.

  
Obi-Wan laughed and pulled on his robe. “Alright, good. Let’s go then.”

  
Iyla excitedly grabbed her small coat and followed him out of the room. They took an airtaxi to the district where Dex’s Diner was and Obi-Wan paid the driver as they got out. It was only about a block down the street so he figured Iyla would be fine walking the rest of the way. Since it was still a bit early for dinner, Dex’s wasn’t too terribly crowded. There were certainly a good amount of empty booths to sit in. 

  
Obi-Wan was just starting to seek out one of the empty booths when he heard a deep and friendly, “Obi-Wan!” from off to his right. He barely had time to prepare himself before the big Besalisk had him tight in a bone-crushing hug. 

  
“Hello, Dex,” he greeted, voice slightly muffled as his face was smashed against a shoulder. Obi-Wan felt Iyla hiding in his robe and gripping his leg tightly through his pants. 

  
“It’s been too long, my friend,” Dex said, pulling back and releasing the Jedi. 

  
“I know. I meant to come by earlier, but, well, things have been a bit…busy lately,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
“Oh, I’d imagine, what with the war ending and the Sith destroyed, plus your involvement with the clones citizenship bill. You’ve ben a very busy man, Obi-Wan,” Dex said. 

  
“Yes…among other things,” Obi-Wan answered, reaching to open his robe and show the little girl cowering behind him. 

  
Dex stared curiously at the small form then smiled kindly at the blue eyes peeking out from the robe. 

  
“And who is this little one, eh? Another one of your students? She looks a bit young, even for a Padawan, my friend,” he said. 

  
Obi-Wan chuckled and bent down to coax Iyla out of his robe and into the open. She obeyed but still stared wide-eyed at the big humanoid before her. She grabbed for Obi-Wan’s hand and held it tight. 

  
“Dex Jettster, I’d like to introduce you to someone very special,” Obi-Wan began. “This is Iyla Kenobi. My daughter.”

  
The Besalisk’s eyes lit up in happiness and a wide smile broke out on his face. “Well, now, this _is_ quite a treat,” he said. “I’m very pleased to meet you, Miss Iyla.”

  
Iyla stood still and couldn’t seem to take her eyes off the large belly and four arms. She’s never seen anything quite like Mister Dex before. Obi-Wan nudged her a bit. “Darling,” he prompted. 

  
“P-Peased to meet you, Misser Dex,” she squeaked out. “You gots fouw arms,” she stated.

  
Dex laughed. “I do, little Kenobi. You are very observant,” he winked and smiled at her. 

  
Iyla wasn’t sure what ‘observant’ meant but she shyly returned the smile all the same. 

  
“Now, how about I get you both set up and bring you something to drink? Jawa juice for you, my Jedi friend, correct? And what about the little darling?” Dex asked, leading them over to a booth in the corner. 

  
“Yes, thank you, and a muja juice, please,” Obi-Wan replied, helping Iyla up on to the bench. 

  
“Coming right up,” Dex said then went to go get the drinks. 

  
A serving droid came over and gave them both menus and Iyla stared at the droid in wonder. Her Papa had told her about droids and machines but she had yet to actually see one herself. She silently received the menu from the droid and continued to watch it as it disappeared into the back kitchen. She then focused her attention on the menu that she couldn’t read. She watched her Papa hold it in his hands and prop it up on the table as he studied it carefully. Iyla copied his movements and studied it carefully as well, her little eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Obi-Wan looked up at her from his menu and couldn’t suppress a smile at her actions. She really was too cute. 

  
“See anything you like, dear?” he asked playfully. 

  
“No, Papa,” she answered. 

  
“No?” he asked with a smirk. “Why not?”

  
“Acause I not know how to read,” she answered as if that should have been obvious to her father.

  
Obi-Wan laughed and took both menus to set them aside. He knew what they were ordering anyways. 

  
Dex returned with the drinks, Iyla’s in a small child-size cup with a handle for easier drinking and a twisty straw. 

  
“Fank you, Misser Dex,” she said, looking excited to drink from the colorful and silly shaped straw. 

  
“You’re very welcome, Iyla,” he said then turned to look at Obi-Wan. “Have you decided what you want already?”

  
“Yes, actually, we’ll have two nerfburgers, please. Iyla tasted one for the first time a month or so ago and while it was good, it wasn’t nearly as good as yours. I want her to taste the best nerfburgers on Coruscant of course,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
“Flattery will get you nowhere, Master Jedi,” Dex joked. 

  
“Well, it was worth a try,” Obi-Wan bantered back. 

  
Dex smiled in amusement and called over the droid waitress to put in the order. He then pulled up a vacant chair and sat down across from them both. “So, my friend, catch me up on everything,” he said, giving a discreet nod to the toddler happily sipping her drink, eyes crossed so she could see the liquid flow through the twisty straw. 

  
Dex and Obi-Wan talked for a few minutes, discreetly of course, about Iyla and how he came to find her, before their food was brought to them. Dex sat back silently and watched as Obi-Wan cut the nerfburger into smaller bites and added some condiments for Iyla to try. He took napkins from the holder and set one up on her lap and tucked the other into the collar of her tunic.

  
“This a nerdburdger, Papa?” she asked. At Obi-Wan’s nod she dug in enthusiastically. 

  
“You’re good with her, Obi-Wan,” Dex smiled. 

  
Obi-Wan’s face colored at the praise and he looked away awkwardly. 

  
“So, what brings you here tonight, huh? Family night out? Special occasion?” he asked. 

  
“A visit to an old friend,” Obi-Wan countered. “Also, Iyla’s never been to a restaurant before, so I thought it would be fun to bring her over. A fun outing before her lifeday.”

  
“Lifeday?” Dex asked, excitedly. “Is it your lifeday soon, little Kenobi?” he looked at the sauce covered face and big blue eyes now watching him.

  
“Yes, Misser Dex! In two weeks. I'm gonna be fouw!” Iyla said holding up four fingers proudly.

  
“Four-years-old? Well, that is very exciting,” Dex replied. 

  
“We havin’ a pawty! The vode are making it for me. And I went to buy a pwetty dwess wif Soka and Atie Pamay and pwetty shoes too! And I gets cake and pwesents and my whole tire fam’ly be there!” she was practically vibrating with excitement now. “I wish it was ‘morrow,” she said.

  
Obi-Wan chuckled and took a napkin to wipe her face. “Patience, little one. You’ll have the party soon enough.”

  
Iyla scowled at his wiping and squirmed away. 

  
“Hmm, now that I know we’re celebrating a lifeday, I think we might need to bring you some dessert, on the house of course,” Dex said.

  
Iyla looked confused. “You gonna put bezert on your house?”

  
Dex cracked up and howled loudly. “Oh, you are precious, little Kenobi. What free dessert would you like for your lifeday dinner?”

  
“Free bezert! Really, Misser Dex?”

  
“Of course! I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

  
Iyla looked to Obi-Wan in question. 

  
“Go on, darling, it’s alright. Dex is offering you a wonderful treat. Tell him what you want.”

  
“Umm...do ya gots any bownies? I like chokit bownies,” she said shyly. 

  
“One chocolate brownie, coming right up for the lifeday girl. Be right back,” he said, standing from his chair. His large belly flopped down over his pants and wobbled a bit as he stood. 

  
Iyla looked at the belly curiously. “You gots a big tummy, Misser Dex. Like Atie Pamay. Do you gots babies in there too?” she asked. 

  
Obi-Wan stared red-faced and open-mouthed at her. “Iyla...it’s not polite to ask those kinds of questions, darling.”

  
Iyla looked at her shocked Papa and the puzzled Besalisk standing next to her. Immediately she lowered her eyes and head to look at her lap and started wringing the napkin between her hands. 

  
“Sowwy, Misser Dex. I not mean to be rude. I unnerstad if you no wanna bing me a bownie now,” she said looking ashamed. 

  
Dex gently took the twisted napkin from her hand as he started clearing the table. “Nonsense, little one. Of course I’m still going to bring you that brownie. It’s a very special person’s lifeday treat after all. And there’s no need to apologize for asking a question. You’re just a curious little one, aren’t you? Nothing wrong with that,” he answered kindly.

  
Iyla looked up from her lap at Dex. “S’not good manners to ask about uver people’s tummies. Papa tolded me that afore.”

  
“Well, sometimes being curious and manners don’t always match up, kiddo. Don’t you worry your pretty little head, ok? Now, to answer your question, no, my belly doesn’t have any babies in it. Just a lot of nerfburgers and milkshakes,” he said with a wink then took their dishes and went to the kitchen. 

  
“Sowwy, Papa. I not have good manners,” Iyla said once the Besalisk was gone. 

  
“It’s alright, dear. You’re still learning about what’s polite to ask and what isn’t. I’m not angry, just a bit, shocked I guess, but not angry, love,” he said, reaching for her hand and brushing her knuckles with his thumb. 

  
“Ok, Papa,” she replied. 

  
Dex returned a few minutes later with a large chocolate brownie on a plate and some frozen cream on the top. Iyla’s mouth opened in shock at the dessert.

  
“One Dex’s Diner Lifeday Brownie Special for the lifeday girl,” he said, setting it down in front of the wide-eyed 3-year-old.

  
“You just made that name up, didn’t you?” Obi-Wan teased. 

  
“Yes, but I’m thinking of making it a real thing now anyway,” Dex smirked.

  
Both of them watched as the girl tucked in excitedly, her face lighting up with each bite she took. She offered some to Obi-Wan when it was clear she couldn’t finish the whole thing then offered some to Dex as well. 

  
“Thank you, little Kenobi. Now, who do you know who has babies in their tummy?” he asked. “Did I hear Padme? Why does that name ring a bell?” Dex asked. 

  
“Atie Pamay gots two babies in her tummy and Unka A’kin said that means twins,” Iyla answered. 

  
“Uncle Anakin? Little Ani? That gundark is gonna be a father of twins soon? He never told me. He was here just three weeks ago and didn’t bother to mention it.”

  
“Well, it was a secret until about a week ago. Jedi aren’t exactly supposed to have families, you know, Dex,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
“Yeah, yeah, the Code. That outdated bantha fodder still keeping you Jedi from being human?” Dex asked. 

  
“Well…actually, now that you mention it…” Obi-Wan then launched into an explanation about how he changed the Code and what the Councilors said to him. 

  
The two then continued their talk about Anakin and Padme, as well as Ahsoka and the end of the war. At sometime during their talking, the service droid had come and given Iyla a few crayons and a paper menu for her to color on. This thankfully kept her pretty occupied so they could talk and catch up. They laughed and shared stories and Obi-Wan felt his spirit warm in the presence of his longtime friend. 

  
A small tug at his sleeve drew his attention away from the conversation. “Papa?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Yes, darling?” he asked, turning his eyes to her.

  
“I gotta go potty,” she told him with a bounce. 

  
“Oh, alright. Well the ‘freshers are just…” he trailed off as he saw the diner’s public ‘freshers and realized that he had no idea what to do. Did he bring her in with him to the male ones, or let her go alone to the female ones? He didn’t want to leave her alone and he wasn’t sure if she’d even want to go in alone. He could bring her to the male ‘freshers but Dex’s was usually full of unseemly characters that could be doing all sorts of things in the ‘fresher that a 3-year-old should never see. He frantically looked back and forth between the two doors, at a loss. Was this how all single fathers with young daughters felt? What did _they_ do in these situations?

  
“Papaaaa,” Iyla whined. “I gotta go vewy bad!”

  
“Yes, I know, dear, just hold on a little longer, ok?”

  
Iyla didn’t answer but didn’t argue either. She just continued to bounce and look nervous. 

  
“I’m not sure which ‘fresher you should use, little one. You can go into the female ‘fresher but I can’t come in with you, or I can bring you into the male ‘freshers but I’m not too keen on that option either,” he said. 

  
Iyla didn’t seem to have heard him though as she was biting her lip hard and whimpering. 

  
“Looks like there’s not much time to decide, my friend,” Dex spoke up. “There’s a private ‘fresher back in the kitchens, I don’t mind letting the little one use it.”

  
“Oh, that would be wonderful, Dex. Are you sure though?” Obi-Wan asked. 

  
“Wouldn’t have offered otherwise,” Dex replied. “But, we best be getting there soon,” he said nodding at the little girl who was now tearing up. 

  
Obi-Wan immediately jumped up from the bench and scooped Iyla into his arms quickly following Dex to the ‘fresher in the back.

  
“Papa, I gotta go potty right now!” Iyla said frantically as he carried her.

  
Thankfully they were at the ‘fresher already and Obi-Wan quickly ran in and shut the door behind them. He breathed a sigh of relief that they’d made it just in time. Thank the Force for Dex’s quick thinking and hospitality. 

  
Crisis now averted and clothing spared, Obi-Wan helped Iyla wash her hands then led her back out to the dining room. Dex spotted them and smiled widely as they approached. 

  
“All good?” he asked. 

  
Iyla nodded happily and Obi-Wan smiled. “Yes, thank you, Dex. You helped me avoid a disaster,” he said. 

  
Dex laughed and clapped an arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Any time, my friend. All I ask is that you don’t let six more months pass before we see each other again, alright?” he looked down at the curly-haired toddler. “You have a good lifeday, little Kenobi. Maybe I’ll send over some nerfburgers for the party. And some brownies too,” he offered. 

  
Iyla smiled widely and gave him a hug, her head barely reaching his flabby stomach. Dex hugged her back with a surprising amount of gentleness, then pulled Obi-Wan in as well. 

  
“Always a pleasure to have you, Obi-Wan. Bring back your little one and your gundark of a Padawan soon,” he said as he pulled away. 

  
“I will, Dex. Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“Fank you for my nerdburdgers and bownie, Misser Dex! They was yummy!” Iyla exclaimed happily. “Bye-bye!” she waved

  
“Goodbye, Iyla,” Dex answered and waved back at her. He watched with a satisfied smile as the father and daughter left his diner hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Iyla's long awaited and much anticipated Lifeday! Lots of fluffy fun mixed with angsty Papa Obi and his conflicting emotions.


	21. Lifeday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Iyla's Lifeday! It's her first party ever and she's in for a major treat as the vod'e go all out. Lots of fun and laughter, plus some angsty and conflicted Papa Obi-Wan, and Anakin being a good bro. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m fouw years old today, Papa!” Iyla excitedly told Obi-Wan. It would have been cute if it wasn’t the 12th time she’d said it that morning. But he found he couldn’t really be too annoyed about it.

  
Iyla woke with the sun of course, but that was to be expected. He couldn’t exactly blame her for being excited for the day. It was her first ever lifeday party and her first lifeday with a real family. He figured he could make allowances for early mornings and repetitious reminders of what day it was and how old she was. 

  
Getting Iyla to sit still and eat breakfast was a challenge. Well, getting her to sit still and do anything was a challenge. Obi-Wan had made her lifeday pancakes, which probably wasn’t the best option, actually. There was definitely some extensive after breakfast clean-up of sticky tables and syrup covered hands, cheeks, and tunics. Thank the Force he had the foresight to tie back her hair or else the clean up would have taken twice as long. 

  
After breakfast, they ventured to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and Obi-Wan let Iyla roam around the flowers and plants, one of her favorite things to do. He shook his head in fond amusement every time she’d stop and tell a Master or a Knight that it was her lifeday and that she was four years old now. Thankfully they all seemed charmed and smiled kindly as they wished her a Happy Lifeday. One of those Masters was Master Yoda whose ears twitched in amusement as Iyla regaled him with plans for the day and her upcoming party with her family. The two sat together under a tree as Iyla talked animatedly. 

  
“Very special, today is,” Master Yoda agreed, nodding his head at the girl. “Enjoyable, your party will be.”

  
“You wanna come, Masser Yoba?” Iyla asked. “We gonna have lotsa cool fings and yummy food. And cake! You like cake?”

  
Yoda nodded his head and gave her a smile. “Yes, young Iyla. I do. Sad I am to tell you, however, that your party, I cannot attend.”

  
Iyla looked disappointed but nodded her acceptance.

  
“A lifeday present I can give you, though,” he continued. 

  
“A pwesent?” she asked excitedly.

  
“Yes, yes. Heard I did, that flowers you enjoy.”

  
“Yes, Masser Yoba.”

  
“A very special flower there is that grows on a planet called Mandalore. Heard of Mandalore, you have?”

  
Iyla nodded at him quickly, eyes wide in anticipation. “Mama from Manlowe.”

  
“Indeed,” Yoda nodded. “Mandalorian flower I have in my quarters. Growing in a pot, it is. Needs much care and attention. Trust you, can I, young Iyla, to take care of it?”

  
“Oh, yes, yes, Masser Yoba! I take vewy good care a Mama’s fower! I pwomise!” Iyla replied, bouncing where she sat.

  
Yoda gave her a fond smile and chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Very good, little one. Give it to your father soon, I will.” The small Master looked at Obi-Wan and gave him a smile as well. 

  
“Fank you, Masser Yoba!” Iyla exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the little green Master’s neck in a hug.

  
Obi-Wan nodded back at him and bowed in thanks, his throat not quite cooperating enough to give a verbal answer and eyes not quite dry enough to face his great grandmaster completely. He sent gratitude to Yoda through the Force and the Master bowed his head in acknowledgement. 

  
As Yoda was helping Iyla practice her Force skills on some leaves and rocks, Obi-Wan’s comm went off. Padme and Ahsoka were calling to inform him that they were heading to his quarters to help Iyla get ready for the party. He called out to Iyla that it was time to head back. With a big wave and a toothy smile to Master Yoda, Iyla ran to take his hand and they left the garden. 

  
Once back at their quarters, Obi-Wan left Iyla in Padme and Ahsoka’s capable hands while he headed over to the crèche. Iyla had asked if her friends could attend the party and Obi-Wan had promised he’d ask Master Alann if it was alright. Iyla didn’t know that Master Alann had given permission for Shona, Flynn, and Nari to go to the party and Obi-Wan wanted it to be a surprise. It had taken some convincing for Master Alann to agree. He was fiercely protective of his younglings after all. It’s not that Obi-Wan was untrustworthy, he was just cautious of any of his little ones being taken out of the temple. The party was off-site in a Senate building conference room that Padme had rented out after Bail Organa, the head of the Senate, had enthusiastically given his permission. Obi-Wan used his Negotiator skills and told Master Alann that three less children to look after for a few hours would put less of a strain on him and Master Terrol. Plus, they’d most likely be worn out and go straight to bed when they got back. This ultimately is what convinced the Crèche Master. Putting the children to bed was a chore and having it already done for him would be a wonderful respite. In the end, Master Alann trusted Obi-Wan and Masters Koon and Fisto with the care and transport of the three younglings. Obi-Wan was now headed over to work out schedules and times for check out and transport when the time came. 

  
Obi-Wan returned to his quarters to check on the girls but was quickly ushered out and told that Iyla wanted to have her dress be a surprise for her father. Obi-Wan obeyed for fear of inciting the wrath of a pregnant Padme and an equally fierce Ahsoka, but he was now left with nothing to do. He decided to seek out Anakin. 

  
The party wasn’t for another two hours and Padme had assured him they would see to it that Iyla was fed and dressed and that he didn’t need to worry about anything because they had it covered. Part of him was a bit miffed that they didn’t think him capable of caring for his own daughter, but he also realized that that wasn’t the point of this. The point was to allow Iyla to bond with the women in her life and have fun being treated to some pampering. Pampering was not in Obi-Wan’s skills set and he wasn’t going to pretend to be knowledgeable about it. It was definitely for the best that Padme and Ahsoka were assisting Iyla and not himself. He’d only just learned how to tie her hair back in some semblance of a ponytail after all. 

  
He found Anakin in his quarters and was relieved that he was finally given something to do. Anakin had received some decorations from Rex that needed to be set up before bringing them to the conference room for the party. Obi-Wan assisted Anakin in fixing up the decorations and the two made small talk as they worked. They finished quickly and, after loading them into Anakin’s surprisingly roomy airspeeder trunk, had time for some tea and lunch also.

  
Forty-five minutes before the party was set to start, Anakin bid Obi-Wan goodbye and set off the to the Senate district to deliver the decorations and help the vode finish setting everything up. Obi-Wan went to go find Plo and Kit who were going to help him transport Shona, Flynn, and Nari to the party. Padme and Ahsoka had told him they would bring Iyla themselves by airtaxi so he would be free to check out the younglings for the afternoon. He met up with the two Masters at the crèche and soon three very excited and energetic little ones were left in their care.

  
“I’ve never been to a party afore! I’m so esited!” Shona said as she held Obi-Wan’s hand and followed him to the temple hangar bay. 

  
“Iyla said there’s gonna be cake! Do we get to have some cake, Master Nobi?” Flynn asked from his position at Plo’s side, clearly focusing on the most important part. 

  
“Yes, Flynn,” Obi-Wan answered. “We will all get to have some cake.”

  
“Wow! That must be a supew giant cake!” Nari spoke up from Kit’s arms. 

  
“I bet Iyla gets first piece though,” Flynn said. “It’s her lifeday so she gots ta go first.” Shona and Nari nodded their agreement and the three Masters exchanged amused looks.

  
Once in the hangar bay, each Master set off with their respective youngling to a borrowed temple airspeeder. Obi-Wan took Shona while Plo had Flynn and Kit had Nari. None of the children had ever been in an airspeeder before so the trip to the party proved to be just as exciting as attending the party. 

  
They all parked outside the building and took the lift up to the conference rooms. Immediately they were greeted by Fives who had a dopey look on his face, clearly trying to hide his excitement because he was a seasoned veteran of the war and war veterans did not get giddy over a 4-year-old’s lifeday party. No matter that all six of them, children included, didn’t believe his mask for a second. 

  
Fives led them to the party room and Obi-Wan stopped in shock. The vode really went all out. His modest Jedi ideals that frowned upon excessiveness and flashy things wanted to say it was too much, but seeing the look in the three youngling’s eyes changed his mind. Iyla was sure to have the same look on her face and he found himself wanting to see her excitement and joy at the sight of all they had done for her. His Jedi ideals could take a hike for the day. It was his little light’s lifeday and her happiness was all that mattered. 

  
Anakin’s comm went off and he announced that Padme and Ahsoka were on their way with Iyla. The room buzzed with anticipation and Anakin had his holocamera ready to capture the little girl’s first reaction to seeing the brightly decorated room full of snacks, Dex’s burgers and brownies, wrapped presents, a large cake, and a small area where games were set up, which were now being fiddled with by Fives, Waxer, and Echo. Another comm signified that the trio had entered the building and Rex and Cody headed out to greet them and show them to the room. 

  
A small gasp and a “Wow!” could be heard just as the door opened. Iyla stood frozen in the doorway with an open mouth and wide eyes roaming every inch of the room with unbridled awe and buzzing excitement. She seemed too overcome with shock to speak so Ahsoka knelt down beside her. 

  
“Do you like it, Iyla?” she asked. 

  
Iyla nodded silently, mouth still open before she finally found her voice. “Yes! It’s the most bootiful and wunnerful fing I ever sawed!” she said breathlessly. 

  
The room broke out in laughter which seemed to snap Iyla out of her trance. She broke into a huge smile as she spotted her friends and family standing by the wall. She squealed and ran to Obi-Wan.

  
“Papa!” she exclaimed as she bounced in place next to him. “This is the most bestest pawty in the whole tire world!”

  
Obi-Wan laughed. “I think so too, dear one. We owe a lot of thanks to the vode for their hard work, don’t we?”

  
“Yes, yes! They the best vode evew!” she looked over at the group of clones and gave them a dazzling smile. “Fank you for making me a pawty! This is the most mazing lifeday I evew had and I wuv it!”

  
All the vode blushed a bit and grinned widely at her. “You’re welcome, vod’ika,” Cody spoke up for the group. “We’re glad you like it.”

  
Iyal turned to Obi-Wan. “D’ya like my pwetty dwess, Papa? Atie Pamay and Soka helped me find it. It gots fowers on it and I gots a fower cown too! Masser Koom maked it for me for my lifeday so I could wear it for my pawty! It looks nice, right?” she asked, standing still and straight for him to see. 

  
Obi-Wan took in the periwinkle dress with white and pink accents and flowers and the crown of fresh daisies sitting delicately on top of her strawberry blonde curls, meticulously tamed and styled by Padme and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan thought she made the most beautiful little lifeday princess ever. 

  
“You look beautiful, my darling. Like a true princess,” he said softly, brushing an errant curl from her face. 

  
He was rewarded with a wide and blinding smile that looked so _Satine_ that it brought a pain to his chest. For all of his features that Iyla had inherited, the blue eyes, unruly hair, and rosy cheeks, her best feature, her smile, was completely her mother’s. It was his favorite thing to see every morning when he woke up and every evening when he came to get her from the crèche after a long day of meetings and work. It was like seeing a little piece of Satine every time she smiled and he had vowed from the first time he saw it, that he would do everything he could to make her smile as often as possible. He kissed her on her forehead, eliciting a cheerful giggle, and sent her on her way to greet her other guests. 

  
Obi-Wan stood up and watched as she bounced around to each person in the room like a little ball of endless energy and light, each time brandishing her mother’s smile at them. The pain in his chest wasn’t letting up though and he found that he couldn’t swallow over the growing lump in his throat and the shaky exhalations were making it difficult to catch his breath. What was going on? Why was he so sad? This was a happy day. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. His body wasn’t listening to his brain though and he couldn’t quite shake the quiet mantra in his head that kept chanting _Satine should be here_ over and over again. He winced at the words even though they were soft and his forehead scrunched up. 

  
“Master…?” Anakin asked from beside him, sounding concerned. 

  
Obi-Wan blinked out of his haze and turned to look at Anakin who was looking back at him curiously.

  
“Obi-Wan…are you ok?” he asked. 

  
Obi-Wan moved his head in a half nod half shake motion and started for the door. “I’m…fine. I just, uh, need some…air. Not to worry, I’ll just…I’ll be right back,” he stuttered out before practically fleeing the room. 

  
Anakin locked eyes with Padme, who had a sad look on her face, seeming to understand the reason for Obi-Wan’s odd behavior and inclined her head to the door, indicating that Anakin should follow him. He sent a quick look to Iyla who was being entertained by Ahsoka and Rex and thankfully oblivious to her father’s absence, then left to pursue his Master. 

  
He found him slumped against a pillar a few door down with both hands covering his face. Anakin approached slowly and carefully, but practically ran to his side when Obi-Wan sank back against the wall and slid to the ground, hands moving to his hair and elbows on his bent knees. 

  
“Obi-Wan!” he said in a panic. “What’s wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you in pain?”

  
Obi-Wan nodded. 

  
“You’re hurt? Where?” Anakin asked, his eyes roaming over the bent form of his Master. 

  
Obi-Wan had yet to look up and instead let out a large shuddering breath. “It’s not…it’s not like that, Anakin. I’m in pain, but I’m not hurt.”

  
“Well, maybe I can help you. Take away the pain a bit until we can figure out what’s wrong.”

  
“I know what’s wrong. And you can’t help. You can’t take away the pain as much as I wish you could,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“Master?” Anakin looked puzzled. 

  
Obi-Wan finally looked up at his former Padawan and took his hands from his hair. He was silent for a moment, unsure how to explain his feelings to Anakin. “When…when I saw Iyla in her dress and her flower crown and her bright smile I was…I was overcome by how much she looked like Satine. She…resembled her so much and for a moment I was taken back to the first time I saw Satine smile and my heart…my heart…” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked as he trailed off. 

  
Anakin swallowed thickly and scooted closer to sit by his Master, their knees and elbows touching. Obi-Wan smiled gratefully and continued. “Her smile, it was so _Satine_ and I can’t help but be…sad. But that’s ridiculous. This is supposed to be a happy occasion, and here I am wallowing in the hallway because I can’t face my 4-year-old.”

  
“I don’t think it’s ridiculous,” Anakin replied. 

  
Obi-Wan scoffed but didn’t argue the point further. “ _Aay’han_ ,” he muttered.

  
“What?” Anakin asked.

  
“ _Aay’han_. It’s a Mandalorian word. It means ‘a bittersweet moment.’ That’s what today is. It’s _aay’han_.”

  
“ _Aay’han_ ,” Anakin repeated. “It’s fitting,” he agreed.

  
“Satine should be here, Anakin. She’d love this, and Iyla deserves more than just an overly emotional and out of his depth father. She deserves a mother. She deserves…”

  
“She _deserves_ a father who cares for her and loves her more than anything in the galaxy and does the best he can in everything. And that’s _exactly_ what she has, Obi-Wan. And she’s happy. Yes, in a perfect world Satine would be here and she _should_ be here, but the reality is that she’s not here. But Iyla is.” Anakin side-eyed Obi-Wan and saw him hanging his head. He kept going. “Satine may not be here Obi-Wan, but she’s not _gone_ ,” he said, putting an arm around his shoulder. He felt his Master tense up a bit before relaxing into the half-embrace. 

  
“Yes, I know, there is no death and she’s in the Force and the Force is with me,” Obi-Wan repeated almost robotically. 

  
“No. I don’t mean the Force,” Anakin replied. 

  
This got his Master’s attention and he gave him a confused look. 

  
“I mean, she’s never _really_ gone as long as you have Iyla. She’s a little piece of Satine that you get to see everyday and love just as much as you did her mother. Satine lives on in your daughter, Obi-Wan, and as long as you have Iyla, you’ll always have her as well.”

  
Obi-Wan didn’t even know when he’d started to tear up but he realized he could barely see Anakin’s face anymore. He blinked quickly to get rid of the moisture and looked away from him. Anakin gave him space and time to compose himself but never got up from his position next to him on the floor. A loud sniff and a throat clearing signified that Obi-Wan was composed and Anakin felt a hand squeeze his knee. 

  
“Thank you, Anakin. I don’t…I…just, thank you,” he said. 

  
Anakin smiled crookedly at him and bumped his knee affectionately against Obi-Wan’s.

  
“You ready to go back in there, old man?” he quipped. 

  
“I’m hardly old, Anakin,” Obi-Wan shot back and rolled his eyes. He stood up from his crouched sitting position with a slight groan that he quickly tried to hide. Anakin’s booming laughter told him he wasn’t very successful. 

  
“You were saying?” the younger Jedi smirked. 

  
“Oh, shut up, brat,” Obi-Wan replied affectionately shoving him into a wall as they walked back to the party. 

  
_______________________________________________________

  
Obi-Wan was pleased to see that the party hadn’t faltered in his absence. The guests were all talking amiably and snacking on the various foods set out on the tables and the number of burgers and brownies had decreased. The vode had set up a game which looked like it involved blindfolds and stickers on the wall as well as an activity that involved throwing balls into a hole in a piece of wood. Obi-Wan stood and observed it all with a smile, letting the childish laughter and pure joy and happiness wash over him and heal his hurting spirit. 

  
He smirked at a very concentrated Kit who was trying to get his ball into the small wooden hole and failing multiple times before using the Force to float it in. He chuckled under his breath when he saw Plo grab the remaining balls from him and admonish him for cheating before telling him to step aside. Plo’s attempts weren’t much better and soon he was floating the balls in as well as Kit looked on and protested the injustice. Shona stood beside them the whole time with a look of wonder and amusement then started laughing when Kit “accidentally” floated a ball right into the side of Plo’s head. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head at his friends before walking off to find his little lifeday princess. 

  
“Papa!” he heard a voice say from across the room. He spotted the white and pink flowered head among the tables snacking on some fruit and brownies as she sat next to Rex, Cody, Echo, and Ahsoka. 

  
“Hello, darling,” he said, taking a seat next to her when Cody scooted over. “Are you enjoying your party?”

  
“Yes, Papa! I played wif games wif the vode and had some yummy snacks and Misser Dex’s nerdburdgers and bownies. And I beated Boil and Wasser and Kiss at the ball game and putted my tail sticker on the banfa closer than Nari and Flynn! Cap’n Wex sticked his on the banfa’s eye!” she giggled and looked at Rex who stuck his tongue out then tried to take her brownie from her plate. Iyla squealed in laughter and stuffed it in her mouth before he could get it. 

  
“You should try the ball game, General,” Echo suggested. 

  
“Yeah, give it a try. See if you can show up Generals Koon and Fisto,” Cody added. 

  
“Like that will be hard. They couldn’t even get one in without using the Force and cheating,” Ahsoka smirked. “You have to be better than _that_ Master Obi-Wan.” 

  
Ahsoka knew she’d convinced him when she brought in the competition aspect and challenged him to show up his fellow Councilors. He stood determinately and sauntered over to the game, grabbing the balls from the ground and telling the two Masters to "watch how it’s done." Both Council members shared a skeptical glance and watched in amusement as Obi-Wan struggled to make at least one ball in the hole. Finally, after many low mutterings of “blast” and “kriff” just quiet enough for the children not to hear but for the adults to pick up on, he got one in. Just one though. But at least it was more than Plo and Kit. He gave them both a smug smile and a raised eyebrow. Both Masters looked unimpressed and walked off to get a drink. 

  
Presents were opened soon after. A wild mess of torn wrapping paper and cardboard pieces littered the ground as Iyla ran around to each person to give them a hug and thank them enthusiastically for their gifts. Obi-Wan was worried about excessive presents that Iyla didn’t need, but thankfully most of them had been modest and actually quite useful. Some puzzles and holobooks as well as hair accessories and non-flashy jewelry, a few toys and games, and even some pretty plants and flowers to decorate their quarters with. Iyla loved them all and was just as excited about the plants as she was about the toys, grateful to even be given gifts at all.

  
Cake was next and everyone gathered around the cake table as Anakin lit the candles and set Iyla up to stand on the bench in front of it. Obi-Wan came to stand next to her and held her around the waist so she wouldn’t fall. As everyone sang and wished her a ‘Happy Lifeday,’ Anakin snapped pictures of her smiling and leaning back against Obi-Wan’s stomach while she watched with sparking eyes as the candles burned. He captured the exact moment that Obi-Wan gave her a peck on her cheek and Iyla closed her eyes and smiled a wide open mouthed smile, the candles accenting the warmth between them. Iyla blew out the candles and clapped along with everyone else then immediately started pointing to the piece she wanted. Padme and Ahsoka took over passing out the cake and everyone enjoyed eating their treat and being among friends.

  
The younglings now had a second boost of energy from the sugar and had taken to running around in a game of chase with Fives, Echo, Waxer, and Boil. Kix watched nervously as the kids and his brothers got faster and more reckless and kept shouting at them to be careful and slow down because he didn’t have his medkit with him. The other adults, plus Ahsoka, sat calmly and sipped their drinks as they talked and joked with each other. 

  
After a half hour everything went blessedly silent and they couldn’t hear pounding footsteps or high pitched giggles anymore. Obi-Wan frowned and stood up to look around for the noisemakers and had to stifle his laughter and cooing at the same time. Against the wall sat the four vode with their laps full of sleepy younglings with messy cake-smeared faces and flushed cheeks. Waxer was quietly reading a holobook from the presents Iyla got while Fives, Boil, and Echo had no choice but to sit and listen since they were trapped by the fading and heavy-lidded children draped over their legs and laps. The sugar high had finally worn off and now they were sinking into an exhausted sleep. Obi-Wan was secretly thrilled that the younglings had passed out. It meant he kept his promise to Master Alann after all. The others, seeing that the children were content and taken care of for the moment, began to gather things up and clean the room to go home. 

  
Boil and Echo shot Rex and Cody pleading looks to rescue them from the drooling little ones but they simply smirked and shook their heads. Fives gave his fellow trapped brothers a look as well. 

  
“Can’t risk waking the younglings, vode. Might set them off again,” he said, looking fondly at the curled up Flynn in his lap. 

  
Boil looked horrified at the idea of more running and screaming and flopped back against the wall with a huff. Finally, after the decorations had been cleared, the snacks and food boxed up, the games organized, and Iyla’s presents gathered and put in the trunk of Anakin’s air speeder to take to Obi-Wan’s quarters for him, it was finally time to rescue the troopers from their snoring child prisons. Kit gathered up Nari and Plo picked up Flynn from a sad looking Fives who frowned when the boy was taken from his lap. Obi-Wan moved to get Shona, since she had ridden with him in his speeder, but was stopped by Anakin who took the girl instead. 

  
“I’ll take Shona back to the crèche, Master,” he said. “You get your lifeday princess home and in bed.”

  
Obi-Wan thanked him and watched as Padme followed Anakin as well, running a hand over Shona’s head and looking lovingly up at her husband. They were going to be wonderful parents, Obi-Wan mused. He turned back to Waxer who was still on the ground with Iyla draped over his chest. Her once tidy hair was messed up from sleep and her flower crown was askew. Waxer looked reluctant to let Obi-Wan take her, but he released her to his arms anyways then stood up. Obi-Wan gave him a shoulder squeeze and mouthed a 'thank you' while Waxer blushed and ducked his head. Similar sentiments were given to the rest of the vode with a promise of a comm call from Iyla in the next day or so because she would for sure want to call them all and thank them for such a special party and an unforgettable lifeday.

  
Ahsoka stood among them and was now yawning as she bid the vode goodbye and made for the door. She stopped suddenly when she realized that she didn’t have a ride anymore since Padme was going with Anakin and Shona, and she’d come by airtaxi with Iyla and Padme to the party. Her brows furrowed in confusion about what to do when Obi-Wan chuckled from behind her and set a guiding hand on her shoulder. 

  
“You can ride with us, little one,” he said, smiling fondly. 

  
Ahsoka gave a half-hearted glare at being referred to as ‘little one’ at 17, but leaned gratefully against his shoulder as they walked through the hallway to the lift. By the time Obi-Wan had set Iyla up in the backseat with Ahsoka and got into the drivers seat to start the speeder, Ahsoka’s head was already bobbing and her eyelids were fluttering. He gave one last look over his shoulder at his exhausted charges and smiled before he set off back to the temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Iyla's lifeday as much as she did. Next up: Papa Obi-Wan deals with a sick little one when Iyla catches the creche's latest bout of flu :(


	22. Dagobah Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day to all my fellow Americans! I didn't post a new chapter yesterday because my phone decided to declare its independence from me and stop working so I had to spend all day stressing out about repairs and ultimately being on hold forever with Apple to get a new one. So that was fun...Anyways, on to good news! The posting of Chapter 22!
> 
> Iyla catches the latest bout of flu that is going around the creche. Obi-Wan admits he has no idea what he's doing. A certain Force Ghost appears to soothe both of his little ones. 
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure there is no such things as the Dagobah Flu but I made it up because I really wanted Iyla to call it the Dragon Balls Flu so I could giggle inappropriately like a 12-year-old.

It started when they forgot Barney in their quarters. They had been in a hurry and running late that morning. Iyla was unusually uncooperative and whiny and didn’t want to eat any of the breakfast Obi-Wan had made. She insisted on eating a pastry only and had argued with Obi-Wan for ten minutes when he told her she can’t only have sugar and jam for breakfast. They compromised on toast and milk but Iyla pouted the whole time she ate. By the time she was finished, Obi-Wan had less than 15 minutes before he had to be at a Council meeting and he still had to drop Iyla off at the crèche. This resulted in a lightning quick ‘fresher routine for both of them and the hasty pulling on of tunics and boots as they nearly ran out the door. 

  
Barney’s absence wasn’t truly felt until naptime. Iyla refused to sleep without Barney and Master Terrol kept trying to reach Obi-Wan through his comm to come bring the bantha to the crèche. Obi-Wan was deep into a Council meeting however and couldn’t answer. Master Terrol offered the girl a number of stuffie alternatives but Iyla just stomped her feet and shook her head while crying. Master Alann let her sleep with the Mon Calamari stuffie from the toy box, the one Iyla liked to play with because it reminded her of her Papa’s best friend, Master Eerin. It wasn’t the same as Barney but Iyla finally settled for it. She still couldn’t get her sobs to slow down enough to sleep so Master Alann had to use a very slight sleep suggestion to calm her down and get her to take her nap. 

  
Without the security and familiarity that Barney brought to naptime, Iyla didn’t end up resting well at all. She also woke up to realize that she’d had an accident and was inconsolable. She’d never had an accident during naptime at the crèche before and she hadn’t wet her bed in months. She felt ashamed and like a failure after she’d been doing so well. Master Alann had taken her to change and reassured her many times that no one was angry and that accidents happen to everyone and there was no reason to be embarrassed. Thankfully Moreck and his cronies hadn’t seen it so there was no teasing and her friends were all very kind and comforting afterward. 

  
Iyla was still tired even after her nap and played with less enthusiasm than normal. She barely ate at snack time and merely sat and stared in the crèche gardens, not interested in the slightest in the flowers and running around in the grass like she normally would. Master Terrol watched her with concerned eyes and tried to get her engaged in a group activity. Iyla perked up a bit when she was playing the game and seemed to have fun with the other crèchelings. When they came back inside though, she retreated to her place against the wall with her friends and sat quietly as they played around her.

  
“Iyla’s been a bit off today,” Master Terrol remarked to Alann. “Have you noticed?”

  
“Yes, I have. She’s usually such a bright and happy child but today she seems…dim,” he remarked.

  
“Could she be ill?” Terrol asked, looking at the girl closely from across the room.

  
“It’s possible. Obi-Wan mentioned that they had a rough morning and Iyla was whiny and uncooperative. Perhaps she isn’t feeling well. I’ll take her aside and check for a fever,” Master Alann replied. 

  
Iyla didn’t have a fever, according to the thermometer in the crèche “nurse” area. But Master Alann did notice she was paler and quieter than usual. She could still not be feeling well without a fever. He let her go back to her friends but made sure to keep an eye on her for the rest of the afternoon. 

  
Obi-Wan came to retrieve her a few hours later, by which time Iyla had finally started to engage in playing with her friends, even if it was half-heartedly. She put up a fuss about leaving and having to stop playing. She even pulled her hand out of her father’s grasp when he started leading her away. Obi-Wan frowned but regripped her hand and pulled her along anyway. They stopped at her cubby to pick up her backpack and were approached by Master Alann who handed Obi-Wan the now clean clothes that Iyla had worn that morning. Obi-Wan hadn’t even noticed she’d changed, so focused on getting her to leave without a meltdown. 

  
“Just a small accident at naptime. No big deal,” Master Alann said as he handed the extra clothes to Obi-Wan who put them in her backpack. 

  
Iyla was hiding her face in Obi-Wan’s robes as she clutched his leg with one hand and knuckled her teary eyes with the other. She sniffled and stifled a small sob. Obi-Wan ran a hand through her hair to comfort her and sent her love and affection through the Force to calm her anxiety. 

  
“Iyla’s had a bit of an off day,” Master Alann told Obi-Wan. “She didn’t seem interested in playing, or in eating snack. Naptime was very rough. The absence of Barney really affected her. I had to use a slight suggestion to get her to calm down enough to sleep.”

  
“Absence of Barney?” Obi-Wan asked, looking confused. He opened the backpack again, sifting through the extra clothes but couldn’t find the stuffed bantha anywhere in there.

  
“We forgotted him in the rooms, Papa,” Iyla said. “Masser Tewwul twied to call you, but you not answer,” she pouted a little.

  
“I’m sorry, darling. I was in a meeting and had my comm turned off.”

  
“You always in a meeting,” Iyla frowned and huffed. 

  
Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed and he shared a look with Master Alann. This fussy behavior was very confusing and something he’d never seen from her before.

  
Master Alann leaned in to talk to him in a low voice. “Terrol and I think she might not be feeling well. She didn’t have a fever when I checked but that doesn’t necessarily mean that she isn’t ill. You might want to keep an eye on her. There’s a flu going around the younglings, and while we’ve managed to isolate and contain it, there’s always the possibility that it could have spread further.”

  
“Thank you for letting me know, Ali. I’ll look out for it,” Obi-Wan replied with a bow. Master Alann bowed back and bid them good evening with a wave and a smile to Iyla who gave him a half-hearted goodbye. 

  
Obi-Wan took Iyla to the dining hall for dinner, hoping to get her to eat something, thinking she’d feel better if she had something proper to eat besides snacks and toast from breakfast. Perhaps she was just hungry. Master Alann had mentioned that she didn’t want to eat snack, but Obi-Wan figured he’d give dinner a shot. 

  
He set Iyla up at a table with Anakin and Ahsoka, who were actually in the dining hall for once, and went to go get food. He returned to find Depa, Plo, and Kit sitting with them as well and greeted them all cheerfully. He set Iyla’s plate in front of her and indicated for her to start eating. Iyla looked at the food and whined, moving her plate to the side and shaking her head. Obi-Wan sighed and pushed the plate towards her again giving her a warning look. Iyla glared at him and crossed her arms. 

  
“Iyla, eat,” Obi-Wan said sternly.

  
“Don’t wanna,” she pouted. 

  
“Iyla, it isn’t up for discussion. Eat,” he repeated. 

  
Iyla shook her head and stubbornly pursed her lips shut then turned away. 

  
“Iyla Kenobi,” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today but you are going to eat your dinner, _now_ ,” he warned her.

  
She turned teary and dejected eyes to him but finally started to pick at the food on her plate. 

  
The rest of the occupants at the table tried not to look interested in the exchange. None of them had witnessed Obi-Wan needing to be firm and discipline Iyla before. Probably because it hadn’t really been needed up until this point. The whole situation was very unusual. Obi-Wan looked at them all as they pretended to look other places in the room and felt the need to say something. 

  
“We had a bit of a rough morning that unfortunately has resulted in a rough day.”

  
Anakin shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s alright. Everyone has rough days,” he said and winked at Iyla. 

  
Iyla gave him a half smile in return and went back to picking at her food. Obi-Wan looked concerned to see that she’d only taken a few bites.

  
“You don’t want anymore, little one?” he asked. “You can’t have a dessert if you don’t finish your food. That’s our rule, remember?”

  
“Don’t care. My tummy not like it,” she replied. “Yucky.”

  
“It’s not yucky, dear. But does your stomach hurt?” he asked. 

  
“Kinda,” she said quietly. 

  
“Are you feeling ill? Master Alann mentioned that you might not be feeling well.”

  
“Dunno,” Iyla answered with a shrug. “Seepy. Wanna go home to Bawney.”

  
Obi-Wan sighed and gathered up her plate. He watched her curiously as she laid her head on the table and made small talk with Anakin and Depa, a glassy look in her eyes. Perhaps she was ill. She certainly wasn’t acting normal. Something had to be wrong. He quickly returned to the table and started to bid them all good evening. They all got up to leave as well and decided to walk together back to the living quarters section of the temple. 

  
Iyla was leaning against Obi-Wan’s side as they walked and he talked with his friends. He reached down to rub Iyla’s hair again then stopped short in alarm. The heat radiating from her forehead was very concerning. The rest of the group stopped as well, wondering what could have caused him to pause mid-stride. Obi-Wan knelt down in front of Iyla and put a hand to her forehead and cheeks, feeling warmth and clammy skin. 

  
“Darling! You’re burning up,” he said. “You really aren’t feeling well, are you?”

  
Iyla shook her head silently. 

  
“Does anything hurt besides your stomach, love?” he asked.

  
Iyla nodded and pointed to her head.

  
“Your head? Well, that’s probably because of the fever. Is anything else feeling bad?”

  
Iyla opened her mouth to tell him but ended up vomiting all down her front and all over the ground. Obi-Wan was lucky enough to avoid the mess, but now had to comfort a hysterical and sick 4-year-old who was crying loudly, the sound echoing off the walls in the hallway. 

  
“Oh, dear heart. Shhh, it’s ok, you’re alright. It’s not your fault you’re sick, little one.”

  
“S-Sowwy I f-frowed up, Papa! My t-tummy huwts and I n-not feel vewy good!”

  
“Don’t apologize, young one,” Depa said in a soothing voice. “You couldn’t help it.”

  
“Master Billaba is right, Iyla. You don’t need to be sorry for not feeling well,” he said, taking out a handkerchief to wipe at her mouth and hands. “Master Alann was right. You are ill. I should have known as soon as you started acting out. And when you didn’t eat your food. That’s not like you, darling,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
Iyla hiccupped and continued to cry. “Made a m-mess, Papa. On the fl-floor and my clothes! And, and I a’ready changed my cl-clothes acause of my a-assident at naptime and now I…I ruined my l-last ones!”

  
“You have plenty of other clothes in our quarters, love. No harm done. Clothes can be washed.”

  
“As for the floor,” Master Plo spoke up, “We will call someone to clean it. It’s not a problem.”

  
“Do you think Iyla has that flu that’s been going around the crèche, Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. “I wasn’t allowed to volunteer last week because of it.”

  
“That is very possible, Ahsoka. Master Alann said they’d isolated the children who were infected and tried their best to contain it, but it still might have spread.”

  
“Perhaps a visit to the Healing Halls might be a good idea,” Kit suggested. “I’m sure Healer Che would be interested to know that there’s been another case.”

  
Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, I’ll comm Vokara, however I think I’ll take Iyla home first and see how she feels after some rest. But if she gets worse, we’ll have to take a trip to the Halls.”

  
Their discussion was interrupted by a pained moaning and whimpering sound from Iyla who had her arms wrapped around her stomach. “It huwts, Papa,” she said, tears trailing down her cheeks. 

  
“Oh, my poor little one. Let’s get you home and in bed, ok? Do you feel like you might get sick again?”

  
“Dunno. Maybe.”

  
“Alright, well let’s get going then. If you do throw up again I won’t be mad, darling. But hopefully we can get to the ‘fresher before that happens. Come on,” he said, hoisting her up in his arms. 

  
Iyla rested her warm and clammy forehead against his neck and brought her thumb to her mouth. Obi-Wan had been trying to break her of the habit, but he didn’t have the heart to make her stop at the moment. She was sick and in pain and she needed the comfort. Instead of taking the thumb out of her mouth, he rubbed her cheek and stroked her sweaty hair. He didn’t give a second thought to his own tunics being soiled by her vomit-stained ones, more concerned with comforting his poor little light.

  
“Feel better, kiddo,” Anakin said. 

  
“Fank you,” Iyla mumbled around her thumb then closed her eyes. 

  
Obi-Wan nodded at his friends and gave them a half-bow, which they all returned, then headed to his quarters to put his sick little one to bed. 

  
____________________________________________________________________________

  
“Thank you for letting me know, Obi-Wan,” Vokara Che’s voice said over the comm. “I’ll tell Master Alann to check on Iyla’s friends and keep an eye out for more cases. It’s best if you isolate Iyla in your quarters to prevent it from spreading.”

  
“Thank you. You know how crèchelings share everything. It would definitely be good to check on Shona, Flynn, and Nari.”

  
“Of course. But, Obi-Wan, just to give you a heads up, the Dagobah Flu can be a nasty one and this strain seems to be pretty bad. Hydration and rest are very important. Keep an eye on the fever as well. It can spike quickly so regular cool baths might be needed. And please, be sure to call me if her fever gets too high and she gets worse. We can treat her here if we need to.”

  
“I will, Vokara, thank you for your help. Good luck with the other sick little ones. Tell Bant that I said may the Force and the cleaning droids be with her,” he snarked.

  
Healer Che scoffed. “Yes, I’m sure she’ll appreciate that. You two, I swear, just as bad as younglings," she grumbled.

  
“Goodbye, Vokara,” he called then closed the comm to cut off her grumbling.

  
“I gots the Dwagon Balls Flu, Papa?” Iyla’s sleepy voice said from the bed. She was snuggling Barney and looking content now that her stuffed friend was in her arms again.

  
“Dagobah, dear. And yes, it’s been going around to many other kids in the crèche as well. But it will only last a few days, then you’ll be back to your bright, happy, and sassy self, driving your poor Papa crazy,” he said, running his beard against her cheek to get a giggle out of her.

  
“Now, you’re all set up in bed. We have the wastebasket on the floor if you need to throw up again and I gave you some of the fever reducer that Master Terrol brought by. Get some rest, love, and you’ll feel better. I’m going to be just out in the living room so call me if you need me, darling, ok?” Obi-Wan said, kneeling by the bed and rubbing her back to help her fall asleep.

  
“Kay,” Iyla mumbled drowsily with her eyes closed. Obi-Wan smiled affectionately and got up from the floor. He tip-toed to the door and made sure the small nightlight in the corner was on before shutting off the lights and heading to the living room to make some tea. 

  
________________________________________________________________

  
Qui-Gon Jinn’s blue translucent form appeared in his former Padawan’s living room just past 2 am. He knew it was late and an odd time to visit but he felt the Force nudging him to go. He appeared in his usual armchair and looked around the quarters curiously. The ‘fresher light was on, he could see it under the crack in the door, and the door to Obi-Wan’s bedroom was propped open with the light on in there as well. 

  
He could hear quiet sounds coming from the ‘fresher and listened carefully. There was faint crying and hiccupping followed by some shushing and a muffled deep voice. Qui-Gon frowned curiously. Clearly there was something wrong and the two Kenobis were not asleep as they should be. 

  
The ‘fresher door slid open and Obi-Wan emerged carrying a sniffling and wet-haired Iyla, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. 

  
“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon spoke up quietly. 

  
Obi-Wan jumped, startled by his voice. He relaxed when he saw his Master. 

  
“Is this a bad time?” Qui-Gon asked.

  
“Yes, Master, I need to…” he trailed off and stroked his beard in thought. “Actually, this works out well. Iyla can sit with you while I clean up.”

  
Qui-Gon took in Obi-Wan’s disheveled appearance, the slight stains on his sleep tunic, and the bags under his eyes. His hair was standing up on end, as if he’d been running his hands through it many times and his face looked haggard, showing signs of interrupted sleep and a hard night. 

  
“Here, darling. Sit with Grandpa Qui and I’ll be back, alright,” Obi-Wan said, sitting the just as haggard looking child on the couch with a colorfully flowered blanket and a stuffed tooka. 

  
Qui-Gon looked at the little girl and felt her dim and muddled Force signature, so different from the bright light she usually was. Something was wrong with his granddaughter. He smiled at her and sent her waves of comfort through the Force.

  
“Hello, little one. What are you doing up so late?” he asked.

  
“’M sick,” she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

  
“Sick? Oh, dear. I’m very sorry to hear that.”

  
“Got the Dwagon Balls Flu, Ganpa Qwi,” Iyla said.

  
“Dagobah Flu, dear one. And it is quite the flu, I must say. We’ve already been up three times tonight because of it,” Obi-Wan said, slumping in exhaustion. 

  
“That does sound terrible,” Qui-Gon agreed. “Why don’t you tell me about how you’re feeling, little one, and maybe I can help you feel better?” he suggested. He flicked his eyes to Obi-Wan and nodded at him to go take care of what he needed to while Iyla was occupied. 

  
“My tummy huwts lots and my head too. And I keep frowing up. Papa gots to clean the floor acause I frowed up and now he gots to clean the bed!” Iyla said miserably.

  
“Why the bed, darling? Were you sick in the bed too?”

  
“No, I…I had a assident in the bed and then I cwied so bad acause I not want Papa to be mad but I cwy too hawd and frowed up. So now he gots to clean the bed and the floor and his clothes that got yucky acause I’m diwty and bad,” she replied, lowering her head in shame and avoiding his eyes. 

  
“I don’t think you’re dirty and bad, Iyla. And I know your Papa doesn’t either. You’re sick and your body doesn’t feel right. Our bodies don’t act the way they usually do or the way we want them to when we are ill, young one. It’s not your fault and you can’t help it,” the Force Ghost said comfortingly. 

  
“But having a assident and making a mess is bad. Not ‘sposed to be diwty.”

  
“Has your Papa ever been angry at an accident or a mess before, little one?”

  
“No…but this was a big mess. Lots and lots to clean. And it got him messy too!”

  
Qui-Gon leaned forward and tried to catch her eye. “I’m pretty sure your Papa is more concerned about you not feeling well than he is about cleaning up a mess. Beds, clothes, and floors can be cleaned and made better quickly and easily, but you can’t. You need medicine and rest and care. Those are much more important.”

  
“That what Papa said,” Iyla nodded at him and stifled a yawn. 

  
Qui-Gon smiled affectionately at her and used the Force to check how she was feeling. A slightly elevated temperature and a small churning in her stomach. “Are you still feeling sick, dear?”

  
“Kinda. But Papa gived me medsin and it's helping.”

  
“Good, that’s good, love. Now why don’t you come over here and sit with Grandpa Qui in his favorite chair and I’ll tell you a story, hmm?”

  
“A bedtime stowy?”

  
“Yes. You do need rest to get better and I’m sure you’re very sleepy from waking up so much, right?”

  
Iyla climbed down from the couch and started to walk to the armchair, dragging the blanket and carrying the tooka toy. “Yes, Ganpa Qwi. Vewy seepy.”

  
“Well then, a bedtime story is definitely in order. Climb on up, darling, and get settled.” Qui-Gon watched as she got comfortable and rested her head against the back of the chair. She curled up on her side and gripped the tooka stuffie to her chest while sucking on her thumb. He used the Force to set the blanket over her then perched on the arm of the chair and ran his fingers through her hair. Although not corporeal, his touch was still felt, like a light breeze that kicked up her curls and soothed her fevered brow. 

  
“Who is your new friend?” he asked softly, pointing to the tooka.

  
“Her name is Stella. Bawney gots to be cleaned so I seep wif her for now,” Iyla said, taking her thumb from her mouth to answer then putting it right back in. 

  
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Stella,” Qui-Gon said, pretending to shake the stuffed paw. Iyla smiled and waved Stella’s paw at him. 

  
“You tell a stowy now, Ganpa Qwi?” Iyla asked, looking up at him expectantly with her big blue eyes so much like her father’s that Qui-Gon found himself feeling nostalgic and homesick for the bright-eyed 13-year-old padawn that he’d taken in and raised. 

  
Qui-Gon smiled down at her. “Yes, love,” he answered. 

  
Twenty minutes later Obi-Wan came out of the ‘fresher, toweling his hair dry and stretching his aching muscles. A wide smile stretched across his face when he saw Iyla curled up and fast asleep in his former Master’s favorite armchair as the Force Ghost talked quietly and ran a transparent hand over the 4-year-old’s damp curls. Qui-Gon looked up at him as he entered. 

  
“Everything taken care of?” he asked quietly. 

  
“Yes. Thank you for watching over her while I cleaned up. It was very helpful,” he said, coming to sit on the couch, although it was more of a tired flop. “What brought you here at this hour anyways?”

  
“The Force,” his Master said with a grin. 

  
Obi-Wan raised a skeptical eyebrow but knew not to question Qui-Gon ‘I follow the Will of the Force’ Jinn. He heard Qui-Gon chuckle lightly at his expression then watched as he turned his gaze back to the little one sleeping next to him. 

  
“Her fever has gone down and her stomach is more settled. The medicine must be kicking in,” he told Obi-Wan. 

  
“Thank the Force. She needs rest. It’s been a rough night.”

  
“You need rest as well, my Padawan. It’s been an equally rough night for you, I’d imagine.”

  
“Not nearly. I haven’t been sick or in pain. I’ve just had to sit and watch helplessly as the illness has wrung her out,” Obi-Wan answered, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

  
“It’s hard isn’t it?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Watching someone you care for being sick or hurt. Exhausting and stressful, even,” Qui-Gon said with a knowing look in his eye. 

  
“Is this…how you felt when I was sick or hurt, Master?”

  
“Yes, and it never got any easier. You feel helpless and as if nothing you do is doing any good. You wish for nothing more than to take it away from them and give it to yourself instead so they never have to suffer or be in pain again.”

  
“Yes, yes. That’s exactly how it feels,” Obi-Wan said looking wide-eyed at Qui-Gon.

  
“That’s love, Obi-Wan. That’s what being a father is. The need to protect and care for, to do all you can to take away the pain and sadness, to preserve the light and innocence in them forever. That’s the mark of a good father, and Iyla’s lucky to have you.”

  
Obi-Wan bit his lip nervously and drew his gaze to his twisting hands. “I’m not so sure about that, Master,” he said quietly.

  
“Oh? Why not?” Qui-Gon inquired. 

  
“Sometimes…well, most of the time, really, I have no idea what I’m doing. I feel like I’m just flying by the seat of my pants and it’s only due to the Force and dumb luck that I haven’t messed her up further. She needs Satine, she deserves a mother and someone who knows what to do with her. Not a completely clueless father just fumbling blindly through raising her,” Obi-Wan answered looking defeated and worn. He brought his hand up to run it through his hair then dropped it in his lap tiredly. 

  
Qui-Gon was silent as he regarded him. The seconds stretched into minutes and Obi-Wan started to shift and squirm uncomfortably, something he hadn’t done since he was still a Padawan. When Qui-Gon finally did speak, it was so ridiculous that it caught him completely off-guard. 

  
“Do you regret it? Taking in Iyla?” he asked.

  
“What?!” Obi-Wan hissed, looking up sharply at his Master. “Of course not! Never!”

  
“But you wish she had a more suitable guardian. That she’s better off with someone else?”

  
“No…I just meant…she deserves a better father. She deserves every good thing in the galaxy and more.”

  
“Would you give her up if someone better came along?”

  
Obi-Wan bristled and set his mouth in a firm line. “Never. I’d never let her go. I love her more than anything.”

  
Qui-Gon smiled and gave him a satisfied look. “Then that’s all she needs. Not a perfect father or someone who has it all together and has all the answers. But one that loves her more than anything and will do whatever possible to keep her safe and happy.”

  
Obi-Wan was struck dumb for a moment. She doesn’t need a perfect father. He doesn’t need to be perfect. Hadn’t he told Iyla the same thing not too long ago? Again, here he was, not taking his own advice. 

  
He sighed deeply and brought a hand to his face, then huffed out a humorless laugh. “I said the same thing to her recently. That she doesn’t need to please everyone all the time. Apparently I need to listen to myself more. If only she hadn’t inherited so many of my personality flaws.”

  
“Iyla’s need to please isn’t _your_ fault, Obi-Wan. It stems from fear and not knowing any better, exacerbated by the cruel treatment from those she should have been able to trust to keep her safe. She may have a predisposition toward these feelings, but they are not caused by you. You _saved_ her, Obi-Wan. You are showing her otherwise.”

  
Obi-Wan sat silently staring at his Master, taking in his words.

  
“You have given her a home and a real family and the approval and love that she never had before with no strings attached. You may think that she inherited your insecurities, but she also inherited something far more important.”

  
“What?” Obi-Wan whispered. 

  
“Your heart. She’s caring and kind, bright and warm, quick to love and loyal to everyone she cares about. Those aren’t things she learned from that awful orphanage. Those are things she learned from you, and they are far more important than any need to please. I believe that the so-called flaws that you see can be fixed with enough reassurance and love. And if that’s the case, she’s in the best hands possible, my Padawan,” Qui-Gon smiled at him, the same smile Obi-Wan remembered getting so many times when his Master knew he had finally gotten something through his thick skull. 

  
Obi-Wan chuckled wetly and swiped an arm over his eyes, not even trying to be discreet. His Master always saw through him. “When did you get so wise?” he teased. 

  
“I’ve always been wise. You just never listened,” the Force Ghost replied with a smirk. 

  
Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation and stood to pick up the deeply sleeping 4-year-old off the armchair. She stirred a bit and made a small moaning sound but settled back down when she sensed her father holding her. Qui-Gon stood up and gave her cheek one last graze then gently touched the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, keeping his hand there an extra second longer, sending comfort and care to his Force signature.

  
“Goodnight, my Padawan,” he said.

  
“Goodnight, Master,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
Just as Qui-Gon began to fade, Obi-Wan called after him. “Thank you,” he whispered. He felt a warm presence envelop him and felt peace for the first time that night. Maybe, he thought, as he walked back into his room and settled on the now clean bed, they’d finally get to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So much fluff to come next chapter when Anakin and Padme try their hand at babysitting Iyla :)


	23. Babysitting Little Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan takes a quick trip to Mandalore to see if it is safe for Iyla to visit. Anakin and Padme get their chance to experience parenthood when they babysit the 4-year-old for a few days. Lots of fluff and family bonding.

In hindsight, Obi-Wan really should have thought about his wording before he said it. Maybe then he wouldn’t be holding an inconsolable 4-year-old who refused to let go of him. He was leaving Iyla for the first time, well, ever, and made the terrible mistake of telling her that he was “going away” for a little bit. To which the little girl promptly burst into heart-wrenching sobs and wails, begging him not to leave her “like Mama.” Obi-Wan cursed his stupidity and groaned in frustration at his poor word choice. 

  
“Pease don’t l-leave me, P-Papa! No go ‘way li-like Mama and G-Ganpa Qwi! P-Pease! No want you to be b- blue!” she sobbed in his arms.

  
“No, no, darling, that’s not what I meant. I’m not leaving like your Mama and Grandpa Qui and I’m not going to be blue. Shhh, little one. I’m sorry, it was a very poor choice of words. I’ll only be gone for a few days, not forever. And you’ll get to spend time with Uncle Anakin and Auntie Padme. They’ll take wonderful care of you,” he said as he rubbed her back and sent her feelings of calm through the Force. 

  
“Y-You not go ‘way fowever?” Iyla sniffled.

  
“No, love,” Obi-Wan answered.

  
“You c-come back?”

  
“Of course, Iyla.”

  
Iyla shifted in his arms and looked up at him. "I'm gonna miss you, Papa,” she said softly and ran her hands along his beard and face as if trying to memorize it.

  
“I’ll miss you more, my little light,” he said, playfully snapping at her fingers as they trailed over his moustache. Iyla giggled and pulled her hand away with a squeal.

  
“Why you gots to go?” she asked.

  
“Well, I’m going to a very special planet to make sure it’s safe. If it is safe, then I’ll come get you and we can go back together,” he explained. 

  
“What panet?”

  
“Mandalore, darling.”

  
Iyla gasped and sat up quickly, looking at him with big round eyes. “Manlowe! Like where Mama from!”

  
Obi-Wan smiled somewhat sadly. “Yes, little one. Where Mama was from. Your Mama’s family would like to meet you but I want to make sure Mandalore is safe enough for you to go. Last time I was there it was very dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

  
“Mama gots fam’ly too?” Iyla asked.

  
“Her sister Bo and her nephew Korkie. They live on Mandalore and they would love to have you visit. I agreed that you could, but not until I have decided it is safe. I will not risk your safety even if it is to meet your family. Do you understand?”

  
“Yes, Papa. Gotta be safe,” she nodded. 

  
“That’s right, dear,” Obi-Wan smiled. “Now, I will be dropping you off at Anakin and Padme’s apartment tomorrow morning so we must pack up some of your clothes and toys to take with you. Do you think you can be a big girl and start to get your things together for me? I have a few final arrangements to make on my datapad,” he said and picked her up off his lap to stand on the floor.

  
“Yes, Papa! I’m a big girl!” Iyla said proudly with a puffed out chest and a raised chin. 

  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “Good girl. Go pick out a few things and I’ll be in to help in a minute.”

  
Iyla nodded then enthusiastically bounced into the bedroom, delighted to be trusted with a big girl task and excited for the opportunity to show her father that she can handle it. 

  
Once she was gone, Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had mixed feelings about this whole trip. He was reluctant to leave Iyla and worried about how she’d react to him being gone. He didn’t doubt Anakin and Padme’s ability to care for her, not one bit, but he knew Iyla could be clingy and gets anxious easily. But he also knew that she’d never learn to be independent if she was always right by his side or around him all the time. It would be good for her to have a few days away from him, as much as neither of them wanted it. 

  
He also had mixed feelings about going back to Mandalore. Last time he was there he lost Satine and the city and palace were attacked and destroyed. It wasn’t exactly full of good memories. Then there was Bo-Katan. Obi-Wan didn’t know much about Satine’s sister, but he did know that she was part of Death Watch, who had a hand in taking down Satine’s government and ruining everything she’d worked so hard to build in her time as Duchess. Bo may have saved him that day on Mandalore and she may have had some kind of redemption, according to Korkie, but Obi-Wan was hesitant to trust the other Kryze sister. He also, loathe was he was to admit it as it was very unlike a Jedi, might have yet to completely forgive her for her part in Satine’s downfall. He’d tried many times since he’d contacted Korkie about Iyla and learned that Bo was now part of the picture, to let his anger, bitterness, and blame go into the Force, but he still hurt so badly. Like a barely healed wound that ran the risk of opening anew at the slightest provocation. He was nervous to face her and nervous to face Mandalore. 

  
Still, he agreed to go. Iyla deserved to know her mother’s family and to see the world Satine loved so much. But he refused to bring his daughter into danger. He would not lose Iyla like he lost Satine. It would utterly destroy him. He needed to make sure Mandalore was safe then he’d agree to bring her to meet Korkie and Bo. Those were his conditions and he wouldn’t back down. 

  
“Papa I gots all my stuff!” Iyla called from the bedroom. 

  
“Good job, darling. I’m coming,” he called back.

  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pushed away the anxiety and tumultuous emotions into the Force. _Focus on the present_ , Qui-Gon would always say. So that’s what he did, and in the present, he had a 4-year-old to help pack and a warm and bright little light to chase away his fears…for now. 

  
____________________________________________________________

  
Iyla was trying her hardest to be brave as Obi-Wan gave Padme and Anakin some instructions for looking after his little girl. She gripped Barney tightly in her arms and stared silently around the apartment living room, biting her lip and twisting her fingers in her sleeve. It took all of her willpower not to give in to the tears that burned behind her eyes. She had to be strong and brave for her Papa.

  
But then it was time for him to leave and she had to say goodbye. Obi-Wan knelt down in front of her and called her into his arms. Iyla’s face screwed up in sadness and she started to sniffle. She lowered her head and buried her face in his chest, squeezing his middle tightly and giving in to her tears. 

  
“Shhh, darling. It’s alright. I’ll be back before you know it,” Obi-Wan said. He rubbed her back and ran a hand through her hair. “You’re going to have so much fun with Uncle Anakin and Auntie Padme that you’ll probably barely notice I’m gone, love.”

  
Iyla shook her head against his chest and squeezed him tighter. 

  
“It’s only for a few days. Uncle Anakin has my comm frequency so you can call me anytime you need to. I’ll always answer, little one, I promise,” he soothed.

  
Iyla nodded but did not take her head from his chest. Obi-Wan felt her trying to calm herself down and he smiled at her attempt to slow her shaky breaths, an exercise that Master Alann had been teaching her since her panic attack that awful day in the crèche. When he felt her calm enough, Obi-Wan moved back a bit to get her to raise her head and look him in the eye. Iyla swallowed thickly and used her palm to scrub at her wet face then brought her puffy eyes to look at him.

  
“Can I get a goodbye kiss from my brave little light?” he asked, cupping her cheek and smiling encouragingly. 

  
Iyla took a deep breath and stepped forward to kiss his cheek and rub her face against his beard. “Wuv you, Papa. Miss you,” she breathed out. 

  
“I’ll miss you, too, darling. And I love you so much. Forever and ever,” Obi-Wan replied, giving her forehead a kiss and closing his eyes against the moisture forming under his lashes. 

  
“Fowever an’ evew,” Iyla whispered back. 

  
Obi-Wan sent her love and peace through the Force then stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. Anakin came to stand by Iyla and put a hand on her arm. Obi-Wan nodded then turned for the door. He looked back to wave at them and gave them a smile.

  
Iyla was gripping Anakin’s arm tightly with one hand while waving solemnly with the other. She watched sadly as her father left and leaned her head against Anakin’s leg, still sniffling occasionally. 

  
Padme approached them and knelt down in front of Iyla, taking the small hand in her own. “Why don’t we go set your stuff down then maybe you can come help me water the plants on the balcony? How does that sound, sweetheart?” she asked. 

  
“Ok,” Iyla replied quietly. 

  
Padme smiled and offered her hand to the girl then led her to her room. 

  
Watering the plants seemed to perk Iyla up and soon she was excitedly asking Padme about them. Padme laughed as she bounced around and examined them all carefully. It was a nice day so they decided to have their lunch out there under the shade from the overhang. Anakin joined them, elbows and tunics covered in dirt and grease. Iyla wrinkled her nose at him. 

  
“Why you so messy, Unka A’kin?” she asked.

  
“I’ve been fixing up some of my old droids and machines. They need a lot of work and it can get pretty dirty,” he explained. 

  
“You make dwoids? Can I see?”

  
Anakin’s face lit up, “I’d love to show you, kiddo. How about after lunch?”

  
“Ok, Unka A’kin.”

  
The three of them chatted happily as they ate. Iyla rambled on excitedly about the plants and flowers she’d learned about today and told them about her favorite ones in the Room of a Thousand Fountains too. Halfway through their lunch, C3PO came out to offer them refills on their drinks. Iyla stared open mouthed at the protocol droid as it approached the table with a tray of cups. She’d never seen or heard of such a thing before and she was very confused. She eyed the droid warily and shrunk back a little when he offered her a drink.

  
“Would the young lady like a refill?” C3PO asked.

  
Iyla didn’t reply and just continued to stare at him with a slight frown and wide eyes. She looked nervously to Anakin and Padme. 

  
“It’s ok, Iyla. It’s just Threepio. He’s not going to hurt you. He’s designed to help people. I built him myself,” Anakin said, taking the drink from the tray and setting in down in front of her. 

  
“You builded him?” Iyla asked. “So…he’s a nice dwoid?”

  
“Yes, he’s very nice,” Padme assured her. 

  
“Ok. Peased to meet you Misser Freepo. I’m Iyla Kemmobi,” she said, addressing the gold droid in front of her.

  
“Well met, Miss Kenobi, but there is no need for the Mr. Just 3PO will do,” Threepio replied. “I am very sorry to have startled you.”

  
Iyla smiled shyly at him. “S’ok Freepo. And you can call me just Iyla, if you wanna.”

  
“Indeed, just Iyla,” Threepio replied. 

  
Iyla giggled and watched, fascinated, and he walked away stiffly on his metal legs. “Freepo’s funny,” she said and went back to her food. 

  
When they finished their lunch, Anakin practically dragged Iyla off to his workroom to see his droids, like a child excited to show off his toys. He watched in amusement as she looked around at his various machines and droids with shock and wonder-filled eyes. She followed him over to the desk where he kept his spare parts and equipment. 

  
“Wow! That’s a lotta stuff, Unka A’kin! It looks cool!” Iyla said, standing on her tiptoes to see the parts on the table. Anakin brought over a chair and helped her up onto it so she could see better. 

  
“This all stuff for dwoids?” Iyla asked curiously, picking up a small cylindrical piece of metal. 

  
“No, not all of it. Some of it is for small engines and other machines. I like to build and fix stuff. It’s kind of my thing,” he answered with a nonchalant shrug. 

  
“You must be supew smart. It looks vewy hawd.”

  
“It’s not so hard once you get to know how machines work. I’ve been doing this stuff since I was a little kid. I’m pretty good at it by now.”

  
“What you gonna fix today?” Iyla asked, reaching for a long pointed tool.

  
“Don’t touch that, kiddo, it’s pretty sharp,” he warned, taking her hand before she could cut her finger. “Today I’m working on something simple. Threepio has a short circuit in his eyepiece. It’s been flickering and he’s been whining about it for weeks,” he said rolling his eyes.

  
Iyla giggled at his eyeroll. “You gonna help fix Freepo’s eye?”

  
“Yeah, I’m working on it. It’s easier just to give him a new one so I’m making it for him,” he explained. “Do you want to watch?”

  
“Yes, pease!” Iyla replied excitedly.

  
Anakin beamed and pulled up another chair to sit next to her. Iyla stood up on the chair and watched him in fascination. He explained what he was doing and what the parts were called as he worked and encouraged Iyla to ask a lot of questions. At one point he even allowed her to help with a few bolt screws by putting his hand over hers as it held the screw-driver and helping her get the motion right. He let her do the last one herself, after doing the five other ones with her. Anakin sat back and observed her as she worked, her little tongue poking out of her mouth and her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He found it so blasted adorable and also so _Obi-Wan_ when he was absorbed in a project as well. He adjusted her grip on the tool slightly and smiled widely when she finished successfully screwing in the bolt. 

  
Iyla bounced excitedly on the chair and pushed her curls away from her face to look up at him. “I did it, Unka A’kin! Did’ya see? I did it all by myself!”

  
“You sure did, little one. Well done, Iyla. You’re a great helper,” he praised, happy to see her eyes light up at his words. 

  
A series of beeps and whistles interrupted them and Anakin looked down to see R2D2 bumping against his leg. “What is it, Artoo?” he asked.

  
Iyla looked around Anakin to see the small blue and silver astromech on the floor. “That anuver dwoid too?” she asked curiously. 

  
“Yes, this is Artoo, he’s the best droid around. And a great friend,” Anakin added.

  
“Dwoids can be fwiends?”

  
“Sure they can. And Artoo is a very smart droid. It’s almost like he’s human sometimes.”

  
“Cool,” Iyla replied then waved at the small droid. “Hi Ardoo, peased to meet you!”

  
Artoo beeped back at her and glided over to her chair. He extended a small metal claw. Iyla stared at the claw questioningly. 

  
“He wants to shake your hand,” Anakin clarified. 

  
“Oh,” Iyla said, taking the metal claw in her hand and bowing to him. Artoo whistled at her then spun around to face Anakin. He beeped incessantly a few more times and Anakin nodded. 

  
“Artoo says Padme wants us in the living room. She says it’s time to take a break from the mechanics for now,” Anakin said.

  
“You know what he said? But he just beeps. He not even use words.”

  
“I speak his language,” Anakin answered. Iyla arched an eyebrow at him and Anakin laughed. _Ok, Obi-Wan_ he thought jokingly. “Never mind, kiddo, let’s go see what Padme wants,” he said, helping Iyla off the chair. 

  
“How are my two mechanics doing?” Padme greeted as they entered the living room.

  
“Good!” Iyla replied. “Unka A’kin showed me the new eye he maked for Freepo! And he letted me help wif the screws and bolts. He said I’m a vewy good helper!” she told her proudly.

  
“I’m sure you’re a wonderful helper, sweetheart,” Padme praised. She looked at the little girl’s dirt-smudged hands and smiled. “How about you go wash your hands, little one. And don’t forget to use the ‘fresher too.”

  
“Ok, Atie Pamay!”

  
Padme addressed Anakin once Iyla was in the ‘fresher. “It’s technically Iyla’s naptime but I’m not sure she’ll go down easily without being in the crèche and without Obi-Wan. He says she’ll be cranky though if she doesn’t sleep for a bit in the afternoon.”

  
“Well, what can we do? Somehow I don’t think telling her that its naptime will go over very well,” Anakin replied. 

  
“No, me either. But I have an idea. What if we sat and had some downtime in the living room? I could play with her for a little bit then read her a book and you could get some work done on your pad. Just tell her it’s a break from all the work you two did,” Padme suggested.

  
“That could work. Might as well give it a shot,” Anakin shrugged.

  
When Iyla came out of the ‘fresher she found her aunt and uncle sitting in the living room talking quietly to each other. 

  
“All clean, dear?” Padme asked. Iyla nodded and smiled. “Good. Uncle Anakin and I were thinking about taking a break from working on the machines and maybe we can play with some of your toys or read some books. What do you think?”

  
“Can you read me some books?” Iyla asked shyly.

  
“I’d love to, little one. Go pick some out,” Padme said. 

  
Iyla grabbed a few books from her bag then climbed up on the couch to sit between Padme and Anakin. Padme began to read as Iyla snuggled against her side. After two books Iyla was out like a light, slumped against Padme and breathing softly. Padme nudged the books against Anakin’s shoulder and he looked up from his datapad curiously. She gestured to Iyla’s bag with the books then looked down to the sleeping girl in her lap. Anakin smiled and nodded, taking the books and putting them in the bag. 

  
An hour later Iyla woke up and looked around groggily. She didn’t recognize the living room she was in and it most definitely wasn’t the crèche. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. 

  
“Hi, kiddo,” a voice said from next to her. “Sleep well?”

  
“Unka A’kin?”

  
“Yeah, little one. Did you have a good nap?” he asked.

  
Iyla nodded and yawned. “Papa back yet?” she asked. 

  
“No, not yet, kiddo,” Anakin replied. 

  
“Oh,” Iyla answered dejectedly. Padme could see tears starting to form in the little one’s eyes as she hugged her arms and sunk back into the cushions. It was time for a diversion.

  
“Iyla, sweetheart, I’m about to go make dinner but I might need some help since my big old tummy sometimes makes it hard to cook. Would you want to be my assistant?” she asked. 

  
“What’s a sistent?” Iyla asked, eyeing her curiously.

  
“A special helper. Someone who is very smart and very good at listening,” Padme explained. 

  
“Papa says I’m smart and speshul and Unka A’kin says I’m a good helper. I also listen good too! Masser Al-an tolded me so,” Iyla replied, sitting up and looking eager. 

  
“Well it sounds like you’d be the perfect assistant, then. What do you say? Would you like to help me with dinner?” Padme asked. 

  
“Yes, Atie Pamay!” Iyla said, now excited to be given a job and responsibility. “I be the best sistent evew!”

  
“I’m sure you will be, dear,” Padme laughed. 

  
Iyla followed Padme to the kitchen and listened carefully as she explained what they were having and how to make it. Padme would do all the cutting and boiling, grown-up jobs, she explained, and Iyla could help mix and put in the ingredients. Iyla took her job very seriously and worked carefully alongside her aunt. The two talked and laughed as Padme handed Iyla the cut up carrots and herbs to throw in the pot on the stove. Padme complimented Iyla on her mixing skills when it came time to make the sauce. Anakin wandered in at some point and tried to stick his finger in the sauce to taste it. Padme scolded him and hit his hand away but not before he swiped some and stuck it in his mouth. Iyla laughed as he winced at Padme’s swat and tried to hide behind Iyla to avoid any other punishments. He winked at the girl and whispered in her ear about crazy ladies taking over the kitchen. 

  
“I heard that Anakin Skywalker,” Padme said. “Now leave my assistant alone and go make yourself useful by setting the table. We’re almost done here.”

  
Anakin gave a salute and started reaching for the plates in the cupboard. 

  
“Maybe one more pinch of salt,” Padme mused as she sipped at the sauce. “What do you think my wonderfully helpful assistant?” she gave a small spoonful to Iyla. 

  
“Yes, I fink that's a good idea,” Iyla agreed and sprinkled some salt in then mixed it up. She then took another sip and smiled. “Perfik!” she said.

  
Padme smiled and started to bring the food to the table. Anakin assisted and directed the two females to wash their hands in the ‘fresher.

  
Dinner passed quickly and happily, the little family sharing laughs and telling funny stories about when they and Obi-Wan were younger. Iyla giggled at the thought of her Papa being chased by a bantha and falling into a pit of lizards. 

  
As the night wound down, once again the trio sat in the living room to relax. Padme was playing with Iyla’s hair, putting it in different styles and using a mirror to show her the best ones. The feeling of hands running through her hair made Iyla drowsy and soon she was falling asleep in Padme’s lap. When the little girl finally gave in to her exhaustion, Padme scooped her up to take her to her room and get her into bed. She carefully changed her into her night clothes and tucked her in. Just as she was about to turn off the lights, Iyla woke up. 

  
“Papa?” she asked softly.

  
“No, dear. It’s Auntie Padme. You’re staying with me and Uncle Anakin for a few days, remember?”

  
Iyla looked around anxiously and her lip started to tremble. “P-Papa,” she cried. “I want my Papa.”

  
“Oh, little one. It’s ok. You’re safe here with us,” Padme soothed, sitting on the bed next to her. 

  
“No, I w-want Papa!” she insisted, working herself up into a full blown sob. “Papa!”

  
“Alright, sweetheart. How about we call him on his comm and see if he’s able to talk?” Padme suggested. 

  
“K-Kay,” Iyla agreed. She climbed out of bed and followed Padme out to the living room. Anakin looked up from his datapad and frowned at the teary-eyed girl. 

  
“What’s wrong, kiddo?” he asked.

  
“Iyla misses her Papa. I thought maybe she could call him and talk to him for a few minutes,” Padme said, running her fingers through Iyla’s hair.

  
“Well, sure. Let me go get my comm, ok, little one?”

  
Iyla waited patiently as Anakin retrieved his comm from his room and dialed Obi-Wan’s frequency.

  
“Kenobi,” Obi-Wan answered.

  
“Hey, Master, there’s someone here who wants to talk to you,” Anakin said, handing the comm to his niece.

  
“P-Papa?” Iyla sniffled.

  
“Hello, darling,” Obi-Wan replied. “Is everything alright?”

  
“We’re getting ready for bed and Iyla got a bit upset that you aren’t here,” Padme explained. 

  
“Oh, little one. Were you calling to say goodnight?” he asked.

  
“Y-Yes. I want you. I m-miss you,” Iyla said.

  
“I miss you too, my little light. I’m sorry you’re so sad. Did you have a fun day with Auntie Padme and Uncle Anakin?”

  
“Uh-huh. I meet Freepo and Ardoo and helped Unka A’kin fix Freepo’s eye then I was Atie Pamay’s sistent when we maked dinner.”

  
“That sounds wonderful, dear,” Obi-Wan replied.

  
“You have a fun day too, Papa?” Iyla asked.

  
“As much fun as one can have in space, little one. I should be landing on Mandalore soon.”

  
“That's good,” Iyla said. “Papa…?”

  
“Yes, darling?”

  
“No wanna seep wifout you. No wanna seep all ‘lone,” she said. 

  
“I’m sorry I can’t be there, love, but you will only have to sleep without me for a few nights. Just two more, dear one. Can you be brave and do that for me? It would make me very happy to know that you are sleeping well,” Obi-Wan said gently.

  
Iyla hiccupped and sniffled. “Ok, Papa. I be b-bwave.”

  
“That’s my brave little light. Papa is so proud of you.”

  
“I wuv you, Papa,” Iyla said around a yawn.

  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “I love you too, dear. Forever and ever.”

  
“Fowever an’ evew,” Iyla repeated back.

  
“Now go get some sleep so you can be all rested tomorrow for another fun day with your aunt and uncle.”

  
“Ok. Night night, Papa,” Iyla said.

  
“Night night, my darling. Sweet dreams,” he said before signing off. 

  
Iyla yawned again and rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

  
“Feel better now, kiddo?” Anakin asked.

  
“Yeah. I be bwave like Papa said.”

  
Anakin gave her a kind smile. “Go get some sleep,” he said. 

  
Iyla nodded and grabbed Padme’s offered hand to lead her back to her room. 

  
___________________________________________________

  
The next night Anakin was woken up by an unsettling feeling in the Force. He sat up and closed his eyes, trying to find the source of the disturbance. He was interrupted by Threepio appearing in the doorway.

  
“I am terribly sorry to interrupt, Master Anakin, but there seems to be a problem with the young one,” he said.

  
Anakin jumped out of bed and hurried towards Iyla’s room. “What’s the matter, Threepio?”

  
“It appears to be a bad dream, but she is very upset and refuses to speak about it.”

  
Now standing outside the door of the extra bedroom, Anakin could hear the muffled sobs and the hiccups. “I got it from here, Threepio. Thank you,” Anakin said. 

  
“You are most welcome, sir,” Threepio said before leaving him alone. 

  
Anakin pushed open the door and peeked his head in. “Iyla?” he asked softly. 

  
The little girl gasped, still startled and jumpy from her nightmare, and looked sharply towards the door.

  
Anakin smiled and came through the door all the way. “You ok, kiddo?” he asked. 

  
“Unka A’kin? W-Why you h-here?”

  
“Threepio told me you were upset. I wanted to come and check on you. What’s wrong, little one?”

  
“I had a b-bad d-dweam,” Iyla cried. “It was vewy sc-scawy.”

  
“I’m sorry, Iyla. I’ve had some bad dreams myself. I know how scary they can be,” he replied. 

  
“It was the m-mean Massers. They…they comed to frow me out the tepol. Acause I’m a b-bad Jedi,” she said, lip trembling and tears falling down her cheeks. 

  
“Oh, kiddo. It’s alright. The mean Masters can’t get to you here. And your Papa and I would never let them take you away,” he wiped her tears and gave her a reassuring smile.

  
“Can…can I seep wif you and Atie Pamay?” Iyla asked hesitantly. “I'm still kinda scawed. No wanna be ‘lone.”

  
“Sure, little one. But first, do you need the ‘fresher? We can stop by on our way to the room.” Anakin remembered Obi-Wan’s emphasis on taking Iyla to the ‘fresher before bed and if she woke up in the night. 

  
“Yes. I gotta go,” Iyla answered.

  
“Ok, kiddo. Let’s stop by the ‘fresher then you can come and sleep with us.”

  
Iyla nodded and held up her arms to him. Anakin smiled affectionately and picked her up. Iyla was quick in the ‘fresher and soon was settled in his bed between him and Padme.

  
Padme woke up at the extra person in their bed and rolled over to see the red puffy eyes of the little one next to her.

  
“Iyla, darling, is everything ok?” she asked, concerned.

  
“Bad dweam,” Iyla replied.

  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, little one. Were you very frightened?”

  
“Yes. The mean Massers taked me away. It was scawy.”

  
Padme frowned and narrowed her eyes. She remembered Anakin telling her about the terrible Masters who harassed her niece and scared her. She wanted nothing more than to give them a piece of her mind, her righteous anger surging up in her chest. Padme pushed the feeling down though when she saw the shaking little one hugging her stuffed bantha tightly. She was flooded with an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness and her motherly instincts kicked in. She drew Iyla into her arms and hugged her against her shoulder. 

  
“It’s ok, sweetheart. You’re safe here. The mean Masters are far away and they can’t get to you,” she said, running her finger through Iyla’s strawberry blonde curls. 

  
Iyla’s eyes were closing now, the calming feelings from Anakin through the Force and the gentle circles Padme was rubbing on her head lulling her back to sleep. Iyla took Anakin’s hand and grabbed it in her own, wanting to make sure he was still close by so he could protect her from all the scary things. 

  
“I’m still here, sweetheart,” Anakin whispered. 

  
Iyla snuggled up against Padme’s side and sighed contentedly. “Night Atie Pamay. Night Unka A’kin. Wuv you,” she whispered. 

  
Padme’s eyes watered at the sweet little one’s words. She bent her head to place a kiss on the girl’s forehead. Anakin shifted so he was closer and flopped over to lay a protective hand over both of them. He sat up a bit to kiss Padme on the cheek and on her belly then hesitated for a second before giving a kiss to Iyla’s head as well. Padme smiled to herself and pretended not to see, for his sake. He was going to make a wonderful father. Before she could be overcome with emotion at the thought of meeting her own little lights soon, she relished in the here and now of the sweet family she was blessed with, then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing! It's really amazing to me that people are still interested in this story 23 chapters in! I'm predicting about 32 chapters total. I have to end it on an even number because I'm weird like that. 
> 
> Next up: Mandalore! (2 chapters worth because I just had too many ideas!)


	24. Meet the Kryzes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Iyla travel to Mandalore to meet Satine's family. Obi-Wan is angst, Iyla is excited, Bo is complicated, and Korkie is just trying to keep everyone happy. Part 1 of 2 massive chapters in the Mandalore arc. 
> 
> Mando'a translations in the end notes. Enjoy!

As much fun as Iyla had with her Aunt Padme and Uncle Anakin, she was delighted to have her Papa back. He barely had time to get in the apartment before she was squealing and jumping into his arms. His heart melted at the soft kisses she gave him and the pure love and affection radiating from her Force signature. 

  
“Missed you so so much, Papa!” she said, squeezing her face against his beard. 

  
Obi-Wan chuckled and gave her forehead a long kiss. “I missed you too, my little one.”

  
After saying their thank yous to Padme and Anakin, the pair of Kenobis were off to their quarters, still attached to each other. Obi-Wan explained to Iyla that he had a good trip to Mandalore and that he decided it was safe for her to go with him to meet her Mama’s family. He said they’d leave in two days, giving him enough time to rest after his trip and her enough time to relax and have her Papa back. 

  
Two days later Obi-Wan and Iyla were on a ship to Mandalore. Iyla spent most of the trip talking excitedly about visiting “Mama’s house” and wondering what her aunt and cousin were like. She’d asked the vode to help her learn some Mandalorian words so she could impress her Mama’s family. Obi-Wan, knowing Mando’a himself, helped her with her vocabulary and pronunciations (a difficult task when dealing with a 4-year-old with a speech impediment). They practiced many times on the ship on the way there. Iyla wanted to say the words perfectly and show her new family how smart she was. Obi-Wan just hoped they wouldn’t laugh at her attempts to say the words because he knew that would severely hurt Iyla’s feelings after she’d practiced so much. So, he endured the endless Mando’a lesson for the sake of sparing his little girl any embarrassment or hurt.

  
“How you say auntie again, Papa?” Iyla asked.

  
“ _Ba’vodu_ ,” Obi-Wan replied, slowly and carefully pronouncing each syllable. 

  
“Bah-vood-oo,” Iyla replied. 

  
“Bah-VOD-oo, darling. Like the word vod, that you call Fives and Waxer and the rest,” Obi-Wan corrected.

  
“Oh! Ok. Bah-vod-oo. Is that better?”

  
“Yes, well done, dear. Now add her name to it.”

  
“Bah-vod-oo Bo-Katan,” Iyla said. 

  
“Perfect,” Obi-Wan praised. 

  
“Wasser said there's no word for cousin,” Iyla pouted slightly. She wanted to impress Korkie as well. 

  
“No, I don’t belive there is. But, you can call him family. Which is _aliit_ ,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
“Ah-leed?”

  
“Ah-leet. With a ‘t’ sound,” Obi-Wan said. Phonics and pronunciation were things that Iyla and the rest of her crèchemates were working on, but it’s difficult enough to learn in your native language, let alone a foreign one.

  
“Ah-leet,” Iyla repeated, over emphasizing the ‘t.’ Obi-Wan smiled at her attempt. She really was trying her best and Korkie and Bo better appreciate her at least making an effort.

  
“I know how to say ‘hello’ too!” Iyla said excitedly. “ _Su’cuy_ , which is soo-coo-ee!”

  
“Very impressive, little one. Maybe we should try a sentence?” Obi-Wan said. 

  
Iyla’s eyes lit up at the prospect of saying a whole sentence in Mando’a. 

  
“Let’s try ‘hi’ with ‘Auntie Bo’ together,” Obi-Wan encouraged. 

  
Iyla took a minute to think then gave it a try. “Soo-coo-ee, bah-vod-oo Bo-Katan.”

  
Obi-Wan gave her a wide smile. “That was wonderful, darling. I’m very proud of you!” 

  
Iyla smiled shyly and bit her lip. “Fank you, Papa. I hope Auntie Bo is pwoud too!”

  
“Me too,” Obi-Wan replied, not wanting to promise that Satine’s wayward sister would be proud because he really wasn’t sure when it came to Bo. 

  
The rest of the trip went much the same way, Iyla practicing words and Obi-Wan praising and correcting. He was so proud of his little light and her hard work. Eventually Iyla fell asleep, something Obi-Wan was thankful for. He didn’t want to face the big and eventful day with a cranky 4-year-old. Plus, the ship was blessedly quiet. Now he had time to think. 

  
During his short visit to Mandalore a few days before, he had only met with Korkie. Bo had been elsewhere apparently, so he wasn’t able to scope her out personality and demeanor wise. He knew she was rough around the edges and he was nervous that Iyla would pick up on the negative feelings and be afraid. He asked the Force, and Satine, to be with both of them during the sure to be _interesting_ meeting. 

  
Obi-Wan comm-ed Korkie once they entered Mandalore’s atmosphere and informed him that they would be arriving soon. Korkie instructed him to land just outside of the capital city of Sundari and he’d meet them there with a speeder to take them to where he and Bo were currently living. The palace was still being renovated after Maul and the Death Watch ravaged it, so it didn’t allow for any residents at the moment. 

  
Before landing, Obi-Wan woke up Iyla and took her to the ‘fresher to get her straightened out a bit. He fixed her hair and smoothed out her clothes, basically trying to make it look like she didn’t just wake up from a nap. 

  
Korkie was waiting on the landing pad for them as they touched down. He had a wide and friendly smile on his face and stood tall and confident. He looked every bit the regal leader that he is.

  
“Uncle Obi-Wan,” Korkie greeted. “Long time no see,” he teased. 

  
“Korkie,” Obi-Wan bowed and smiled. “You’ve grown since the last time I saw you.”

  
Korkie laughed and gave him a bow as well. “Good to see you.”

  
“You as well. Now, enough small talk, I think there’s someone who has been waiting to meet you,” Obi-Wan said, moving to the side to show a nervous Iyla clutching his robe. 

  
Korkie locked eyes with the little girl and if possible, his smile grew even wider. Her strawberry blonde curls were slightly disheveled and looked as if they’d been hastily tamed and her big blue eyes gazed into his with wonder and curiosity. She was biting her bottom lip which revealed a slight apprehensive undercurrent to her curiosity.

  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Korkie said, giving her a bow. 

  
Iyla looked on with wide eyes then flicked her gaze to Obi-Wan. Her father nodded encouragingly.

  
“Peased to meet you, my name is Iyla Kemmobi. _Su’cuy aliit_ Kowkie,” Iyla said shyly. 

  
There was a twinkle in Korkie’s eyes and he melted a bit. “ _Or’jate ad’ika_ ,” he replied. 

  
Iyla looked questioningly up at Obi-Wan. “Korkie says ‘well done, little one.’”

  
“Yes, very well done, Iyla. I am impressed with your Mando’a,” Korkie complimented.

  
“Fank you, _aliit_ Kowkie. My vode teached it to me. But they said there's no word for cousin, so Papa said I call you ah-leet, which means fam’ly.”

  
“ _Aliit_ is correct, Iyla. Though you can call me Korkie from now on if it’s easier."

  
“Ok, Kowkie,” Iyla smiled. 

  
Korkie turned to Obi-Wan. “Auntie Bo is waiting for us back at the house. If you don’t mind putting your things in the back of my speeder, we can head over there.”

  
“Of course,” Obi-Wan agreed. He loaded their bags in the back then sat down next to Iyla as Korkie started for his home. 

  
Although it wasn’t a palace, the Kryze Estate was just as beautiful. The home had been in the Kryze Clan for generations and served as a vacation or get away of sorts for the family. It was elegant and befitting of the new ruler of Mandalore until the palace could be finished and Korkie Kryze would take his rightful place on the throne. 

  
The speeder came to a stop on a landing platform that was just outside a large courtyard which led to the estate. Korkie helped them with their bags and they followed him up the steps to the front entrance. Obi-Wan could see a red-haired figure standing at the top of the steps with their arms crossed and a defensive posture. They made for an intimidating presence. Obi-Wan could feel Iyla’s growing apprehension as they got closer to the steps. Clearly she’d seen the imposing figure and came to the conclusion that they were not particularly friendly. Not nearly as friendly as Korkie at least. 

  
Slowly and cautiously Iyla climbed the stairs with Obi-Wan, tightly gripping his hand and shrinking back behind him as much as possible. He tried to send her calming and reassuring feelings through the Force, but it didn’t seem to be working. Probably because he himself wasn’t particularly calm or reassured when it came to Satine’s rebel sister, Bo-Katan.

  
“Auntie Bo,” Korkie greeted happily. 

  
“Korkie,” Bo replied. “I see you’ve brought our guests.”

  
“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Bo-Katan,” Obi-Wan spoke up. 

  
“Kenobi,” Bo greeted simply. She then gave a sharp look around Obi-Wan’s back and narrowed her eyes slightly. “Is that the girl?” she asked.

  
“Oh, yes. This is iyla,” Obi-Wan replied, guiding Iyla to stand in front of him as he held her shoulders and rubbed them ever so slightly in comfort. 

  
Iyla stared up at Bo-Katan with a look of a nervousness and bewilderment. She was clearly trying to figure the red-haired woman out but was coming up short. 

  
“Darling, would you like to introduce yourself to your Auntie Bo? Just like we practiced?” Obi-Wan encouraged. 

  
“ _S-Su’cuy, b-ba’vodu_ Bo-Katan,” Iyla stuttered and gave a small bow. “Peased to meet you.”

  
Bo stared at Iyla silently as if examining her very closely. Iyla fidgeted under Obi-Wan’s hands and bit her lip nervously. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes challengingly at Bo, daring her to crush the spirits of his little light. 

  
Finally Bo’s mouth quirked up in a half smile and she nodded at her niece. “ _Su’cuy,_ Iyla.”

  
Iyla’s eyes lit up at her aunt’s approval and she flashed a wide grin. Immediately Bo’s eyes clouded over and her brow furrowed. Seeing Satine’s smile reflected back at her from the child was unnerving. Iyla’s smile fell flat and her eyes turned to the floor. Bo didn’t pay her disappointment any attention.

  
“Come,” she said. “We will show you to your room.” She walked away without a look back to see if they were following. 

  
Korkie gave them both an apologetic smile and a shrug then indicated for them to follow Bo and himself into the house. The inside of the estate was just as impressive as the outside. Tall glass windows lined the hallways and the tile floors sparkled in the sun, pieces of colorful gems mixed in among the rock. 

  
“Wow, this a vewy nice house, Kowkie,” Iyla said as her head spun around wildly to take in everything as they walked. 

  
“Thank you, ad’ika. It has been in our family for generations,” Korkie replied. 

  
They came to a stop outside a large varnished wooden door and Bo finally turned around to face them. “This is your room for the next few days. I hope you will find it satisfactory,” she said, raising a challenging eyebrow at Obi-Wan. 

  
“Oh, I’m sure it will be more than satisfactory, thank you,” he replied. Bo gave him a quick nod then walked off down the hallway without a goodbye.

  
Korkie cleared his throat uncomfortably. “You’ll have to excuse Auntie Bo. She’s not the most…personable.”

  
“I don’t fink she likes me vewy much,” Iyla said, lowering her head. “Maybe…maybe I not do my Manlowan good ‘nuf. I prolly said somefing wrong. I say lotsa fings wrong. Masser Al-an said it's called a speed uhpedmen and it's ok acause lotsa kids have it but I’m a big girl and I should know how to say fings right.”

  
“Darling, there is nothing wrong with having a speech impediment and saying things incorrectly. You’re still learning and it can be difficult. I thought your Mandalorian was wonderful. You said everything correctly. I’m very proud of you,” Obi-Wan praised, putting his finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his. 

  
“Your Mando’a was most impressive, Iyla,” Korkie agreed. “Auntie Bo enjoyed it too. Didn’t you see her smile when you called her _ba’vodu_?”

  
“Yeah, but then she stop smiling and look mad and sad. Acause of me,” Iyla said dejectedly.

  
Korkie bent down to her level and took her hand. “Ad’ika, Auntie Bo isn’t mad and sad at you. You’ve done nothing wrong. She’s just…well, it’s complicated. But I promise whatever is going on with Bo is not your fault.”

  
“Ok, Kowkie. I unnerstad,” Iyla answered. 

  
Korkie smiled then stood up and addressed Obi-Wan. “We’ll be having supper in about an hour. Is that enough time to get settled in?” he asked.

  
“Yes, that sounds perfect. Thank you, Korkie,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
“Lovely. I’ll come retrieve you in an hour then,” Korkie said with a bow then headed off down the hall. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

  
Supper was modest, yet still nice and elegant. Iyla was excited to try some new Mandalorian cuisine and was interested to know which foods her Mama preferred. Korkie told her about Satine’s love of sweet Mandalorian pickles so Iyla decided to try one. Maybe she’d like them too. She took a bite and chewed it slowly then scrunched up her face in disgust. She managed to swallow it down because her manners would not allow her to spit it out at the table, but the look of revulsion on her features said it all. Korkie and Obi-Wan laughed at her grossed-out face and Bo even cracked a smile. 

  
“I not like pickles,” Iyla said, as if it wasn’t obvious from her reaction. 

  
“It’s ok, Iyla, I don’t really see what Auntie Satine liked about them, either,” Korkie chuckled. 

  
“Maybe there’s a fruit you can try, darling. You like fruit and I know your Mama did too,” Obi-Wan suggested. 

  
Korkie reached across the table and snagged a red, orange, and yellow colored fruit then held it out to Iyla. “This is a Mandalorian peach. It’s very sweet and flavorful. Auntie Satine’s favorite. Go on and give it a try.”

  
Iyla took the fruit cautiously from Korkie, afraid of a repeat of the pickle disaster. She took a small hesitant bite and closed her eyes, prepared to be disgusted again. The sweet flavor was delicious however and Iyla’s face lit up as she chewed. She let out a long ‘mmmm’ and took another bite. 

  
“I think we found a winner,” Korkie said. 

  
Iyla nodded and continued to eat the fruit, humming and smiling as peach juice covered her cheeks. “Yummy!” she mumbled around her full mouth. Obi-Wan gave her a look for talking with her mouth full and Iyla smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. 

  
“Satine and I used to pick peaches every summer from our family’s orchard on Kalevala,” Bo spoke up. 

  
Obi-Wan, Korkie, and Iyla turned to look at her. Bo blushed slightly. 

  
“What’s Kavalala?” Iyla asked, red and orange peach juice dripping off her chin and cheeks. Obi-Wan’s quick reflexes stopped it from getting on her clothes. 

  
“Kalevala. It’s where we were born. Our parents had a large estate like this one and we had many different fruit trees. It was our job to pick the fruit and bring it inside for our mother. She’d make all kinds of jams and pies from them,” Bo said, a tiny wistful smile on her face. 

  
“That sounds lovely,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
Bo looked at him then looked away. “Yes, well, it was a long time ago,” she brushed it off. 

  
“Are there fwuit twees here, Atie Bo?” Iyla asked. 

  
“There are some orange and peach trees in the back courtyard.”

  
“Maybe I help you pick some? Like Mama did,” Iyla suggested, looking excited at the prospect of doing something her mother used to do as a child. 

  
Bo looked thoughtful and stared at Iyla for a moment. “I’m not sure I’ll have time. I’m rather busy,” she answered. 

  
Iyla tried to hide her disappointment. “Oh. Ok.”

  
“But,” Bo said. “If I do have time, I’ll let you know,” she wasn’t quite comfortable dismissing the girl completely.

  
Iyla gave her a wide smile and turned back to finish her dinner. When everyone was finished, Obi-Wan and Iyla bid them both goodnight, tired and worn out from traveling and the excitement of the day. After Obi-Wan tucked Iyla in and got her settled, she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

  
“Papa?” she asked. 

  
“Yes, dear one?”

  
“Do you fink Atie Bo is sad acause of Mama?” 

  
Obi-Wan came to sit on the bed beside her. “I think that makes a lot of sense, love. Your Mama was her sister after all. I’m sure she misses her a lot.”

  
“And that makes her sad. Acause Mama goed away and she not see her no more,” Iyla said. Once again she looked contemplative. “I fink Atie Bo is nice, Papa. Just sad. But I can make her feel bettew! I be estra supew nice and do my bestest to make her happy. Acause Mama not want her to be sad.”

  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea, darling. Very kind and brave of you to help your Auntie feel better. Your Mama would be very proud of you,” Obi-Wan smiled even though his own heart hurt as much as Bo’s. 

  
“I make Mama pwoud, Papa?” Iyla asked drowsily. Her Papa’s fingers in her hair and his soft voice were quickly lulling her to sleep.

  
“Everyday, my little light,” he whispered as her eyes finally closed. 

  
He waited a few minutes more before getting off the bed and retreating to the armchair in the living area of their room. He sat heavily on it and let out a weary sigh. His emotions were a mess and he couldn’t shake the pain that had settled itself in his heart ever since they touched down on Sundari. The memories and heart-aches that came with this place had been plaguing him all day. Force he missed her. Deeply, madly, and constantly. He knew this trip was necessary. Iyla desperately needed to feel more connected to Satine and Obi-Wan could not deny her the chance to be a part of the Kryze family, but blast it all, it hurt so much. 

  
There was a time when he thought he’d come to terms with losing his love. He was a Jedi and he had a duty to the Republic and the Order. He’d hidden the pain away and pushed it back to ‘deal with it’ later and then later became even later which then became never but was now becoming soon, way too soon. He knew he’d break on Sundari. He felt it ever since he came to greet Korkie a week ago. If he was honest with himself, which he rarely was, he’d _been_ breaking ever since he picked up Iyla from Stewjon, but he’d felt in control so far. Now, in the family home of his love, surrounded by her kin with memories and hints of her everywhere, he felt his infamous Jedi General control slipping at an alarming rate. It was no longer a matter of _if_ he’d lose it, but _when_. He needed to meditate. Right away. For a while. 

  
Obi-Wan gently slipped from the chair to the ground and assumed the mediation position, then threw himself deeply and wholeheartedly into the Force.

  
_______________________________________________________________________

  
The next morning at breakfast, all Iyla could talk about was the big courtyard and garden she’d seen as they walked to their room the day before. She chatted excitedly with Korkie about her favorite flowers and plants and told him about the Room of a Thousand Fountains where she would spend time with her Papa and her friends and learn how to move leaves and rocks with the Force. Korkie listened intently and asked her questions to further engage her in conversation. Bo was absent from breakfast, having left early that morning to do some work in the city. No one knew what, nor did they really want to know either. Business for Bo was usually something shady and questionable. Best to leave her to her own devices. 

  
Obi-Wan somehow managed to get Iyla to wash her hands and use the ‘fresher without her whining about not being allowed to play in the garden yet. She humored him with a surprising amount of self-control and he was so impressed that he didn’t object to her practically running from the room while yelling for Korkie that she was ready. Obi-Wan simply chuckled and decided to enjoy his respite from his little ball of energy to get caught up on his comm calls and Council notes from meetings he was missing.

  
In the garden Korkie and Iyla played hide-and-seek, a favorite of the 4-year-old because she usually won every time. The young man had to admit that she came up with the most creative hiding spots and was surprisingly quiet for an energetic child. Most of their time was spent with him checking every inch of the garden and coming up short multiple times. After finally finding her in between two sets of tall bushes, burrowed down among the branches, he told her it was his turn to hide. 

  
Being significantly taller than his cousin, Korkie struggled to find effective hiding spots. Iyla’s constant “I see yous” were starting to frustrate him, though he’d never admit to being bitter and a poor sport about losing a game of hide and seek to a 4-year-old. Finally it seemed like he’d found a suitable place to hide, though he felt a bit bad about it. He’d climbed a tree and now sat among the branches and fruit, camouflaging himself and staying silent. Iyla would have to be looking very hard to find him, and be looking very high as well. Was it unfair to hide somewhere so high when the little girl could barely see over a bush? Perhaps. But that didn’t mean he was going to get down. 

  
He watched from his place up high as Iyla searched and searched, clearly growing annoyed but never once giving up. Korkie smiled to himself. Stubborn and persistent. Just like her mother. Seeing that the girl was now getting discouraged, he thought about coming out from the branches and jumping down. Then a voice from below startled him and he barely saved himself from falling out of the tree.

  
“Having fun?” Bo-Katan asked, smirking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Playing hide-and-seek with Iyla. This was the only spot she couldn’t find me,” he explained. 

  
“Oh, I see,” she said, sounding amused. “So you’re winning?”

  
“Currently,” he replied. 

  
Bo grinned wickedly and opened her mouth. Korkie recognized that look and whispered harshly. “Auntie Bo! Don’t!”

  
“Hey, Korkie, what are you doing up in that tree?” she shouted. 

  
Korkie scowled at her and definitely did not pout. Small footsteps were heard bounding across the pavement and squishing in the grass before a breathless Iyla appeared next to Bo. 

  
“Kowkie!” she exclaimed. “You in the twee the whole time?!” she asked. Her face screwed up in annoyance and she put her hands on her hips. She looked up and leveled him with an unimpressed look that was so Satine that it sent a shock through his heart. He smiled despite the pain and jumped down in front of her. 

  
“Sorry, ad’ika. It was the only place you couldn’t find me,” he answered. 

  
Iyla side-eyed him then exhaled heavily. “Alright, fine, I forgib you,” she said with a little sass in her voice. 

  
Bo-Katan chuckled and knocked her shoulder against Korkie’s arm. “Bested by a little girl. You’re losing your touch, nephew.”

  
Korkie smothered down the urge to stick his tongue at her. “What are you doing out here anyways, Auntie Bo? I thought you had business in the city.”

  
“I did. Finished early,” she said defensively. “I also thought that it might be a nice day to pick some peaches. Well,” she looked at the grass around them, “What’s left of them anyways after your big old boots kicked half of them down.”

  
“Haha,” Korkie sarcastically replied. 

  
“You really mean it, Atie Bo? You wanna pick peaches?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Yeah, I’m in a picking peaches mood.”

  
“Can…can I help?” Iyla asked nervously. “I pwomise I be good. I’m a vewy hawd worker. And, and I'm not lazy or worfless like Missus Huber said.”

  
“Who’s Mrs. Huber?” Korkie asked.

  
“She the leader of the owfinige. She maked us do lots of work all the time and always said I'm not good at it. But I really am. Missus Huber is wrong. Papa tolded me I’m a good worker. And Uncle A’kin and Atie Pamay, too. So…can I help you? Pease?” Iyla’s big blue eyes looked up at her aunt. 

  
“Sure, kid. As long as you tell me more about this Mrs. Huber lady,” Bo answered. 

  
Iyla’s face lit up in a blinding smile and she jumped in place excitedly. “Fank you, Atie Bo! I be the bestest helper evew!”

  
Bo and Korkie chuckled. Bo started explaining to Iyla the best way to pick the peaches and how to tell if they are ready or not while Korkie went off to find a few baskets and a small ladder.

  
The next half hour was spent picking the ripest Mandalorian peaches the three of them could find. Both Bo and Korkie took turns lifting Iyla up to the branches and holding up a basket for her to drop the peaches she’d picked into. Iyla loved being on Korkie’s strong broad shoulders as she held on to his hands and head to keep herself steady. He would playfully knock her around a bit and pretend like he was about to fall over while she shrieked and laughed in delight. Bo kept a firm hold around her waist as she lifted her up with extended arms, teasing her about which ones to pick. She’d point to a peach, which Iyla would reach for, then change her mind at the last second, only to change her mind three more times, causing the little girl to grab wildly at almost every peach on the tree. Bo chuckled at Iyla’s “Atie Booooo,” and gave her stomach a soft tickle. This elicited a loud giggle from Iyla who squirmed in her arms. Bo set her down after that and all three of them rested against the trunk of the tree. Korkie took out three of their prized pickings and handed two of them to his aunt and cousin to eat. 

  
They ate their peaches and a few more as Iyla told them both all about Mrs. Huber and the Jons Home, but also about how her Papa saved her and her wonderful life with the Jedi and her new family. Bo and Korkie kept exchanging concerned and angry looks over the little girl’s head and silently decided they needed more information from Obi-Wan later on. Both of them looked down when Iyla went silent and smiled fondly at the completely passed out little one in between them. Korkie reached under her legs to lift her into his arms and settled her on his hip carefully. He tried not to think about the sticky hands gripping his shirt or the juice-covered cheeks against his neck. Instead he walked in silence with his Auntie Bo, both reflecting on the child’s words. 

  
When they entered the hallway of the estate Korkie stopped to face Bo. “I think we have a problem, Auntie Bo,” he said. 

  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Bo scoffed.

  
“No, I mean, I’m not hungry for noon meal anymore,” Korkie smiled. 

  
Bo snorted and rolled her eyes.

  
“Hey, Auntie Bo?” Korkie asked. “Why _did_ you decide to pick peaches after all? You didn’t seem too interested yesterday.”

  
Bo’s mouth twitched in a half smile. “I heard the kid talking to Kenobi last night. She said she was going to try her best to make me happy because she didn’t want me to be sad about Satine anymore. Damn Jedi and their perceptiveness.”

  
“You were eavesdropping?” Korkie asked, narrowing his eyes.

  
“Not _actively_ ,” Bo said defensively. “Our rooms back into each other. With a house this old the walls are bound to be pretty thin.”

  
Korkie nodded and looked contemplative. “She’s very much like Auntie Satine. Charming and kind, and have you seen her--”

  
“Smile? Yes. It’s almost unnerving. But…”

  
“But what?”

  
“But as much as it makes me uncomfortable, I can’t help wanting to see it. That’s part of why I decided to pick peaches today. I’ve missed that smile.”

  
“What’s the other reason?” Korkie asked. 

  
“I’ve had a lot of time to dwell on my mistakes and wallow in regret. Satine and I had a complicated relationship. Mostly caused by me. I know I can never go back and right my wrongs with Satine, but maybe I can do better by her daughter. It may not completely wipe out my guilt or repay by debt to my sister, but the kid deserves better than what her mother got from me and I want to give it to her.”

  
“Wow, that’s beautiful, Auntie Bo,” Korkie teased.

  
Bo rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. “Brat,” she said affectionately. She was secretly grateful to Korkie for making light of the situation. Emotions and feelings always made her uncomfortable.

  
“Watch it! Don’t want to wake up ad’ika!” Korkie said, ducking out of the way of her hand.

  
Bo smiled and gave him a friendly shove. “Go take Iyla to bed. And tell Kenobi we’re having a talk tonight.”

  
Korkie nodded then headed off to Obi-Wan’s room to set down his exhausted cousin. 

  
___________________________________________________________________________________

  
Dinner that night was followed by a small lifeday celebration for Iyla from Bo and Korkie. Bo had left after their peach picking adventure to buy an _uj cake_ from a nearby bakery along with four candles. The cake was set down in front of Iyla and Bo and Korkie shared amused glances at her wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression. Satine’s smile reappeared on the little girl’s face as her Mandalorian family sang _briikase gote’tuur_ and clapped when she blew out the candles. Obi-Wan then served them all pieces of cake. Iyla loved the blend of nuts, fruit, and sweet syrup and finished it quickly with a satisfied sigh. Obi-Wan, recognizing that a food coma collapse was near, quickly ushered Iyla out of her chair to bid her aunt and cousin goodnight. She gave them each a tight hug and thanked them for the cake then walked off holding her father’s hand. 

  
After making sure his little one was deeply asleep, Obi-Wan called for Korkie and Bo to meet him in a sitting room just off of their temporary quarters. He knew they had hard questions and unfortunately, he had hard answers. He wasn’t sure how this conversation would go and he’d rather not have it, but they deserved to know the truth.

  
He started by explaining how he’d come to find out about Iyla during the war and after Satine’s death, when she came back in time to meet them. Bo didn’t seem happy that Ob-Wan had kept the information from him, arguing that Iyla could have avoided all the hurt caused by the Jons Home if she’d been found sooner. 

  
“I too would have loved to spare Iyla her terrible experience, but really, were any of us in a position to take on a two-year-old at that point? Plus Mandalore was in disrepair and Maul was still a threat, as was Death Watch. Stewjon was the safest place for her, as wrong as that sounds,” Obi-Wan said. 

  
Bo narrowed her eyes but didn’t argue his point. There really was no safe place for Iyla on Mandalore at the time. 

  
“But why keep her from us? After you found her?” Korkie asked.

  
“I never meant to keep her from you, Korkie. That was never my intention and I’m sorry if it seemed like that. It was just…hectic and overwhelming those first few months. I was still adjusting to fatherhood and Iyla was still trying to find her place among the Jedi. I felt it best to let her settle in first.”

  
“That’s understandable I suppose. I just would have liked to meet her earlier. But what’s best for Iyla is most important,” Korkie answered. “Does she enjoy the temple? And life as a Jedi?” he asked. 

  
“Oh, very much so. She’s built quite the family among the Jedi and the troopers as well,” he smiled. 

  
“She should be building a family among her _agol_ and not the stuffy self-righteous _Jettise_ and those engineered _Kaminii_. Satine would want her among her blood clan, stepped in her heritage,” Bo said with a biting tone. 

  
“The Jedi are part of Iyla’s heritage just as much as the Mandalorians,” Obi-Wan defended. “She deserves to know both. _Satine_ would want her to know both. I always thought the Mandalorians believed that _aliit ori’shya tal’din_ , after all. Plus, the Jedi aren’t so stuffy anymore, but that’s a story for another time. As for self-righteous, well, the jury’s still out on that one,” Obi-Wan smirked.

  
Bo huffed out a small chuckle. “Sorry, I’m just being protective. I still don’t quite trust the Jedi. They refused to aid Mandalore when we needed it the most.”

  
Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small flare of anger and irritation that her words brought on. Mandalore wouldn’t have _needed_ defending if it weren’t for Death Watch and their alliance with Maul.

  
“If I recall correctly, Mandalore wouldn’t have _needed_ defending if Satine’s rule hadn’t been compromised by the very organization you yourself were a part of,” Obi-Wan replied, not quite willing to let the matter pass. 

  
“Mandalore was weak and Satine wasn’t doing it any favors. Anyone could see that,” Bo replied angrily. 

  
“Mandalore was prospering and flourishing under Satine. Anyone who wasn’t blinded by their own selfish ambitions could see that,” Obi-Wan countered. 

  
“How dare you question my loyalty to my people and my home! Everything I ever did was for Mandalore’s benefit, for my family!”

  
“Wasn’t Satine your family?” Obi-Wan asked angrily.

  
“You know nothing about me and my sister. You think you know, but you don’t. Did she ever tell you about me? Did she ever mention a sister?” Bo asked, raising her voice. 

  
“No,” Obi-Wan replied. “But I don’t blame her. If I had a sister in a criminal organization doing all it could to bring about my downfall, I probably wouldn’t mention her either.”

  
“Satine had her own issues. She wasn’t innocent. Yes, I have my regrets, but the rift in our relationship was both of our faults. But she probably wouldn’t have told you that. It’s hardly appropriate conversation to have while you’re bedding a Jedi.”

  
Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed at the red-haired woman and he grit his teeth. “Death Watch’s alliance with Maul caused Satine’s downfall. While you were off conspiring with Sith murderers, _I_ came to her aid.”

  
“Yes, and look what good that did her,” Bo snapped. 

  
Obi-Wan felt as if the breath had been stolen from his lungs.

  
“Enough!” Korkie cut in harshly. “You two can play the blame game all night but that’s not what we’re here to discuss! The past is the past and there’s no changing it. We’re here to be a family, for Iyla’s sake, and to honor Auntie Satine’s memory. We’ll get nowhere if we continue in this way. Iyla will not benefit from another family rift,” he said, shooting a scathing look at Bo. “Can we just agree to leave the past as the past and move forward, for Iyla?”

  
There was a stony silence as both Bo and Obi-Wan reigned in their emotions. Obi-Wan was the first to concede. 

  
“For Iyla,” he nodded, looking ashamed.

  
“For Iyla,” Bo repeated with a contrite look on her face. 

  
“Now,” Korkie said. “Let’s focus on the ad’ika. Is she happy at the temple? Is she thriving despite her treatment by those _hut’uuns_ at the orphanage?”

  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at the curse, but didn’t comment. “Yes,” he answered. “It was difficult at first. The Jons Home had done a lot of damage. But she seems to have moved past that, with the help of her family, and she’s improving everyday. She’s a resilient little one,” he smiled.

  
“Good,” Bo replied. “And the _hut’uuns_? Have they been taken care of?”

  
“Yes. The Republic dismantled the home and Mrs. Huber and her associates have been taken into custody. They’re not our problem anymore.”

  
“If I had my way they wouldn’t just be in custody,” Bo muttered. 

  
“Well, then they should be thankful that the Republic doesn’t see things your way, Auntie Bo,” Korkie teased. 

  
Bo gave him a slight smirk. “Satine would never have sent her daughter to such a place. How did she end up there?” she asked. 

  
Obi-Wan answered, “The Jons Home wasn’t Iyla’s original destination. She was at a different home with a kind caretaker, but Mrs. Huber _eliminated_ her competition and took over. Iyla and the rest of the children were moved the the Jons Home as a result. An unfortunate circumstance that I would have given anything to save her from in the first place.”

  
“But, you did save her,” Bo replied. “You took her away from that horrid place and gave her a happy home. Despite our disagreements and resentments, I am thankful for that.”

  
Obi-Wan smiled and inclined his head. “And I am thankful for your acceptance of Iyla. I heard nothing but happy tales about her peach picking adventure earlier today.”

  
“Maybe we should have a fresh start,” Korkie suggested. “ _Cin vhetin_.”

  
“ _Cin vhetin_ ,” Obi-Wan agreed, extending his hand to Bo.

  
“ _Cin vhetin_ ,” Bo replied, smiling as she took it.

  
“Good. Now, I say we all go get some sleep. I for one am feeling the affects of chasing a 4-year-old around all afternoon,” Korkie said.

  
“Welcome to my life,” Obi-Wan laughed. He stood to see the two out of the sitting room and bid them goodnight.

  
“ _Jate ca, aliit Obi-Wan_ ,” Korkie said when he reached the door.

  
“ _Jate ca, aliit Korkie and Bo_ ,” he said with a nod and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba’vodu—aunt/uncle  
> Aliit—famliy/clan/tribe  
> su’cuy—Hi  
> or’jate ad’ika—well done, little one  
> uj cake—very dense and sweet cake made from crushed nuts, dried fruit, and spices soaked in a sticky scented syrup  
> briikase gote’tuur—happy birthday/lifeday  
> agol—flesh and blood  
> Jettise—Jedi (plural)  
> Kaminii—Kaminoans (clones)  
> aliit ori’shya tal’din—family is more than blood  
> hut’uuns—cowards (worst possible insult)  
> cin vhetin—clean slate/fresh start  
> jate ca—goodnight


	25. Darasuum, ner cyar'ika (Forever, my darling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandalore visit Part 2! This is the feels chapter. Lots and lots of Satine feels that might call for tissues mixed with some fluff and sappy-ness. (I kind of made myself cry a few times writing this, so heads up). Obi-Wan faces his emotions and broken heart , Iyla gets a gift and "meets" her Mama, and the night is lit up by some special little visitors. 
> 
> Mando'a translations in the end notes, as well as a couple of requests!

“Papa,” Iyla whispered in his ear. 

  
Obi-Wan shifted on the bed and mumbled incoherently. 

  
“Papa, wake up. Kowkie said brefast ready and he want to show me some of Mama’s fings!”

  
“Yes, yes, breakfast,” Obi-Wan mumbled and moved to sit up. 

  
“And then Kowkie show me Mama’s fings! He and Auntie Bo binged them here from the palace. Acause the palace is broked right now and gotta be fixed.”

  
Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement and ran a hand over his face. 

  
“Come on, Papa. You a slow poke,” she giggled and tugged at his hand.

  
With a slight groan, Obi-Wan stood up and stretched. “Alright, darling. I’m coming. Give Papa a few minutes to get ready, ok?” he said.

  
Iyla nodded then bounced in place next to him. “Look it, Papa! I gots dwessed on my own! And I goed potty and bwushed my teef. And I twied to fix my hair but it's not listening. It's vewy ‘noying!” Iyla huffed and pouted. 

  
Obi-Wan laughed. “I’m afraid you inherited my unruly locks, little one. I’m sorry.”

  
Iyla shrugged and tilted her head. “S’ok, Papa,” she said, patting his arm. 

  
“I’m going to take a quick shower, love. Can you play for a bit while you wait?”

  
“Yes, Papa. I’m a big girl. I can be good when you in the shower,” she said, standing tall.

  
“Very good, dear. I’ll be out soon.”

  
Obi-Wan felt lightyears better when he exited the ‘fresher. He quickly put on his robes and checked Iyla over to see if she put everything on properly. A few quick brushes through her hair did little to tame the locks. 

  
“Told you it's ‘noying,” Iyla muttered.

  
Obi-Wan smirked and chuckled. “Come on, wildling, time for breakfast,” he teased. 

  
Iyla looked confused and frowned, but ultimately hunger won and she let it go. 

  
An hour later found them in a large room full of boxes. A few were labeled and sealed against a wall but others were open and sitting on the floor. Korkie sat on the couch in the room with various photos, jewelry, notes, and books laid out on the table in front of him. 

  
“Is that Mama’s fings, Kowkie?” Iyla asked as she excitedly bounded over to the couch to sit by her cousin. Obi-Wan took a seat opposite them on a wooden chair.

  
“Yes, ad’ika. I’ve gone through Auntie Satine’s possessions and found some things you might be interested in. Both of you,” he said, his eyes flicking to Obi-Wan as well. 

  
Obi-Wan moved his chair closer, now interested in what Korkie picked out. 

  
“First, here are some pictures. Printed out, because Auntie always loved having hard copies of things she valued, especially pictures. There’s a few of you and her, Uncle Obi-Wan,” Korkie said, handing him the stack of pictures. 

  
Obi-Wan flipped through them, a wistful and sorrowful smile on his face. 

  
“I see too, Papa?” Iyla asked. Obi-Wan beckoned her over and sat her on his lap. 

  
The pictures ranged from various stages of Satine and Obi-Wan’s relationship. He wasn’t even sure how some of them were taken. Master Qui-Gon must have found a holocamera in the palace somewhere and snapped some of them during their last few days on Mandalore when he was a Padawan, right before he left Satine to rule her people and he went back to being a perfect Jedi. They were in the back courtyard sitting under a tree, talking and leaning against each other as they looked at the clouds. 

  
Iyla laughed at his short hair and his lack of beard. “You look silly,” she giggled. Obi-Wan pretended to be offended and tickled her playfully until she apologized.

  
“I suppose I do look a bit silly,” he replied. “See my crazy hair? That’s why yours is the way it is,” he laughed. 

  
“Funny hair!” Iyla agreed. “Mama’s hair looks nice. She's vewy bootiful too!”

  
“That she is, darling,” Obi-Wan answered. 

  
Another picture showed young Obi-Wan and Satine sleeping on each other under that same tree, apparently after the cloud watching eventually became dull. 

  
“You both seeping,” Iyla whispered, as if the subjects of the photo might wake up if she raised her voice. 

  
The next photos were taken when Obi-Wan and Satine met again as adults. There were some from a Senate party, dancing together and smiling, Obi-Wan holding out his hand to help Satine off of a speeder, both of them blushing and smiling shyly, and the two of them laughing next to each other at a formal dinner. He didn’t know how Satine had come by these photos, most likely taken by Anakin or Padme, but he would cherish them forever. As much as they pained his heart and started to further open the gaping wound of grief, he was grateful to Korkie for giving them to him. 

  
Iyla took the photo of them dancing and held it in her hands. “You wuv Mama lots, Papa,” she said, not asking, but stating a fact instead. “You smiling at each uver and you look happy.”

  
“I loved your Mama so much, my dear. Just as I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

  
The last photo was simply a portrait of Satine, wearing her blue, turquoise, and purple dress, with the lily headpiece sitting on her wavy blonde hair. She was standing in a regal pose with a soft smile on her face. It looked like an official portrait taken for a publicity shot. Iyla ran her fingers over her Mama’s face and breathed out a “bootiful.” She leaned back against Obi-Wan and sighed, never taking her eyes off of it for a second. After a minute she brought it to her lips and planted a kiss on Satine’s cheek. She held the photo up to her father expectantly. Obi-Wan smiled and gave the picture a kiss as well. 

  
Korkie cleared his throat. “There is a journal and some letters I found as well. They were all meant for you, but were never sent. I thought you’d like to have them,” he said.

  
Obi-Wan nodded and picked them up. He tucked them away with the pictures for now. He’d read them another time. When his heart wasn’t so sore. “Thank you, Korkie,” he said. “These are truly wonderful.”

  
Korkie smiled and picked up a small circular locket with the Kryze Clan symbol engraved on the front and the symbol of the Jedi Order on the back. It looked to be specially made and Obi-Wan wondered how Satine had found someone who would willingly put both symbols on the same locket. The history between the Jedi and the Mandalorians was complicated and not easily forgotten. She’d probably had to call in a few special favors.

  
“I think Auntie was planning on giving this to you, ad’ika. Once the war was over and the galaxy was finally at peace. It represents the two pieces of your family that make you who you are,” Korkie handed the silver locket to Iyla who took it with wide eyes full of wonder and awe. 

  
Obi-Wan helped Iyla open it up and found a unique style of locket he’d never seen before. Three picture slots were inside instead of the two that most had. Obi-Wan and Satine stared back at them from their prospective sides where their symbols were located while a laughing baby with short strawberry-blonde curls and piercing blue eyes sat in the middle slot, the backside of which had an inscription. _Tome ra dar’tome, aliit darasuum_. Together or apart, family forever. 

  
“That baby gots the same hair as me, and eyes too!” Iyla said, pointing to the middle picture. 

  
Obi-Wan smiled. “Darling, that baby _is_ you.”

  
“Wow! I’m cute!”

  
Korkie and Obi-Wan laughed heartily at her not so humble statement.

  
“Very cute, ad’ika,” Korkie agreed.

  
“Adorable,” echoed Obi-Wan. “Now, would my oh-so-very cute little one like to put on her locket?”

  
Iyla nodded enthusiastically. Obi-Wan took the locket and slipped it around her neck. It settled right over Iyla’s heart, where it belonged, a little piece of her family to carry around with her always, a reminder that their love is forever. She took the locket in her tiny hands and clutched it to her chest, as if trying to feel her mother through the piece of jewelry. 

  
Korkie slipped a few more papers and some small objects into Obi-Wan’s hands while Iyla was fascinated with the locket. He looked them over briefly. Details, records, and documentation of Iyla’s birth, early pictures of her and Satine, and small baby trinkets from her first year and a half of life. More treasures from his love to their little light. 

  
Iyla, now done examining the locket, was begging Obi-Wan to finally be able to go and explore the estate. She’d thoroughly exhausted every part of the outside courtyards the day before, but had yet to see everything the big house had to offer on the inside. Korkie smiled at her energy and offered to take her on a tour. 

  
“I’ll keep her entertained, Uncle Obi-Wan. I’m sure you’d appreciate some time to yourself. We will see you at noon meal,” Korkie said. 

  
“Thank you, Korkie, I appreciate it,” Obi-Wan replied, standing up to give his nephew a pat on the shoulder. 

  
Korkie gave him a nod and a smile, then ushered the bouncing girl out of the room. Iyla didn’t even take notice that her Papa wasn’t following them, too eager and excited to spend time with her big cousin. 

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
Noon meal came and went, after which Iyla took a very long nap. Obi-Wan was grateful to Korkie for utterly wearing her out on their tour of the estate. It meant she slept longer and gave him more time to try and meditate and prepare himself for the trip to the palace. Korkie had asked delicately if Obi-Wan would be interested in going to visit Satine’s grave and letting Iyla see the palace. He said he was due to check on the progress of the renovations anyway, so he might as well take them with him. Obi-Wan’s breath had caught at the idea of going to the last place he’d seen his love alive, but although it hurt to think about, he accepted the offer. Iyla should meet her mother and see the palace she loved so much. 

  
The speeder ride to the palace was full of mixed emotions. Iyla was excited to see the place her Mama used to live and to see the beautiful palace that Korkie talked about, even if it was under construction. Obi-Wan was on edge. The last time he’d been there he was forced to watch helplessly as Maul killed the love of his life before his eyes. The palace didn’t hold excitement and wonder for him as it did for Iyla. It held pain and fear. He knew he had to confront it though. His control over his emotions was close to disappearing completely despite the endless hours he’d spent in meditation. Usually, when meditation offered no relief, it meant that the problem needed to be faced head-on and couldn’t be solved simply by sinking into the Force. Obi-Wan cursed his weakness but gathered himself up to confront his guilt and pain. He’d faced down countless villains and foes during the war. Surely he could face his broken heart…right?

  
Korkie had kindly offered to show Obi-Wan and Iyla to the cemetery in the back gardens. The one where Satine was buried with the rest of the Mandalorian royalty, the great leaders and rulers that came before her and helped build the world that she loved so much. Although Korkie would have preferred Satine to be buried at the estate, he respected her wishes to be at rest in the place that she’d made her home and her life. Mandalore was Satine’s pride and joy (besides Iyla) and her loyalty to it extended even after death. 

  
The cemetery was large and beautiful, full of trees and flowers that stretched the length of the palace itself. Birds and insects flew around and their chirping and buzzing made for a peaceful hum, like a constant song of loss and new life. Iyla bounced excitedly when she saw the large garden and Obi-Wan could tell that she was itching to run around. But before she could get distracted, there was someone she needed to meet.

  
Korkie led them through rows and rows of grave stones. Some overgrown with weeds and dirt, others crumbling and covered in moss. Obi-Wan saw Satine’s grave stone before they even reached it. It was the cleanest one and clearly the most recent, plus the row of white lilies that lined the base immediately gave it away. The same lilies she so often wore in her hair with her fancy headdresses that Obi-Wan loved to tease her about. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered his snarky remarks and her mock exasperated replies. He missed the banter and the sass they used to fall so easily into. The way he’d pluck at the lilies and say she was overcompensating. How she’d scoff and hit his hand away then say the same about his lightsaber. The wicked grin he’d give her after that and the smell of those same lilies in his nose as he nuzzled her hair and her sweet laughter filled his ears. 

  
He didn’t even realize that he’d stopped short of the grave until he heard Iyla’s confused voice. “Papa, I meet Mama now?” she asked. 

  
It took a few swallows for him to be able to give her an answer. “Yes, darling. You can meet your Mama now.”

  
Korkie bowed politely to them then walked off toward the palace to check on the renovations, giving them their privacy. Obi-Wan gripped Iyla’s hand and led her over to the flowered grave, positioning himself behind her and settling his hands on her tiny shoulders. They stood quietly for a moment before Iyla’s curiosity got the better of her. 

  
“Mama in the gwound, Papa?”

  
“In a way, little one. Her soul lives in the Force among all other living things. But her body rests among the earth deep underground.”

  
“Oh,” Iyla replied simply. She bowed her face and upper body toward the ground and gave a small wave. “Hi, Mama,” she greeted. “Peased to meet you.”

  
Obi-Wan let out a chuckle. He watched as the 4-year-old sat herself down across from the stone and set her hands on the grass. She closed her eyes and sat very still, as she did with Masters Koon and Fisto during her first visit to the temple gardens. A look of deep concentration passed over her face followed by a smile and a giggle. 

  
“Mama says hi,” she stated and opened her eyes to look up at him. 

  
Obi-Wan was struck silent and could do little more than nod at her. Iyla didn’t seem bothered by his lack of response though and instead launched into conversation with her hand still in the grass. 

  
“ _Su’cuy_ , Mama. I’m so sited to meet you. I like your pwetty house and your pwetty gawden. It’s like the Fowsan Fownans in the tepol. That where I live acause I’m a Jedi like Papa. Papa says I’m a good Jedi even if Moweck and the mean Massers say I’m bad. But it's not bad to have a fam’ly when you a Jedi. Papa chained the Code so now uver Jedi can have fam’ly too. He not get in twouble for bweaking the rules tho, even if it was ‘bidden.”

  
Obi-Wan found himself mesmerized by the ease with which the little girl “talked to” her mother. As if she was right there with her. Although, he thought, perhaps she was right there with her. 

  
“Papa said you had to go ‘way, but you not want to. He said you wuv me lots and lots even if you did go ‘way and you pwoud of me evy day. I maked Atie Bo happy, Mama. She was vewy sad acause she miss you, but I was nice to her and made her not sad no more. Now she likes me and we all _aliit_. That means fam’ly in Manlowan. The vode teached me that. The vode are so nice, Mama. They call me vod’ika and they maked me a pawty for my lifeday! I’m fouw now! Papa says I’m a vewy good big girl and I’m so telgent. I always clean my mess and put on my clothes by myself and I’m vewy good at the potty and not have assidents too much. And I eat all my food, esept the yucky fings, like the pickles Kowkie gived me. Sorry, Mama, but they gwoss. But the peaches was yummy! I helped Atie Bo and Kowkie pick some from the twees at the big house. It was fun!”

  
Obi-Wan lowered himself to the ground a little bit behind Iyla and listened silently as the little girl went on to tell her mother about the crèche and her friends, including Barney, and all the things she was learning about being a Jedi. She told her about her lifeday party and the flower Master Yoda had given her. She talked endlessly in her little babbling and childlike voice about every part of her life, her giggles and expressions so like the mother who had missed out on so much. 

  
Obi-Wan noticed however that now her demeanor was shifting and so was the conversation. 

  
“Papa sad a lot, Mama,” Iyla stated, more subdued. 

  
Obi-Wan looked startled and froze. Did she forget he was listening? Did she know he was here? Was this conversation better had without him? Probably, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave, every part of him curious about what Iyla had to say. So he sat and listened. 

  
“Papa miss you so much, Mama. I can tell acause I feel it in the Fowce. Papa gots really good sheelds, that's what Master Tewwul says grown-ups do when they not want you to know their ‘motions and Papa gots good ones. But I still know he's sad. Sometimes…sometimes I wanna know ‘bout you and ‘bout Manlowe but I not wanna make Papa sad, so I not ask. I not want Papa to be sad acause I wuv him and he's the bestest Papa in the whole ‘tire world,” Iyla said, waving her hand wildly to make a big circular motion.

  
“Papa taked me away from Missus Huber and he's not mean or hurt me like she did. He give me scwatchy kisses and lotsa hugs and make me feel bettew when I cwy or when I scawed. He even clean my yucky messes when I'm sick or have a assident and he never get mad ‘bout it! He says I’m his little light and he never ever frow me ‘way acause he wuvs me so so much fowever an’ evew!” Iyla said, smiling widely as she described why her Papa was perfect. 

  
Then her face turned serious and determined. “I wish you was here, Mama, but I gots Papa so I’m ok, you not need to worry. And no worry ‘bout Papa acause I will make him happy and make sure he's not sad or scawed. And the uver fam’ly too! Like Unka A’kin and Atie Pamay and Soka, and the vode and Ganpa Qwi! We all look after Papa, Mama, pwomise!” she raised her little pinky and held it up to the air. 

  
Obi-Wan kept a hand firmly over his mouth and his beard, appearing deep in thought, but it was actually to cover his trembling lip and hide his shaky breaths. Iyla’s honesty and innocence caused his throat to tighten and the simple and easy way that she talked to Satine, as if talking to a dear friend, made his eyes water. The determination he saw in her eyes when she talked about looking after him rendered him speechless. Leave it to his 4-year-old to see through this mask and his near impenetrable shields. She was so perceptive and so sensitive to his feelings when it was not her job to worry about him at all. Oh, his compassionate and wonderful little light. A heart of gold and a sweet spirit just like her mother. Satine would be immensely proud of Iyla. 

  
“I gonna go look at the fowers now, Mama, ok?” the little voice spoke up again. “I wanna find Masser Yoba’s fower he gived me and I sawed a pwetty birdy that I wanna look at. Maybe Papa can talk to you.” Iyla looked back at Obi-Wan and gave him a questioning look. “You say hi to Mama too, Papa?”

  
Obi-Wan nodded and cleared his throat. “Y-Yes, darling. I’ll talk to Mama now. Go look around the garden but don’t go too far, love, ok?”

  
“Ok,” she said, smiling brightly. She turned back to the stone and took her hands from the grass, pressing her lips to both of them then opening them up and raising them in the air. 

  
“What are you doing, dear?” Obi-Wan asked.

  
“Giving Mama kisses. I gived them to the Fowce acause that's where she is now,” she replied as she cupped both of her hands then brought them down to her chest to hold them protectively. “Mama gived kisses back,” she stated simply. 

  
Obi-Wan felt small fingers grace his lips. “One for you, Papa,” she said. “And one for me,” the fingers on her other hand touched her own lips. 

  
Iyla closed her eyes and smiled. “Bye-bye, _buir_ , that means Mama, Kowkie teached me. See you later! I wuv you fowever an’ evew!” The wind whipped her hair and she giggled then jumped up and skipped away to a patch of flowers nearby. 

  
Obi-Wan brought his own shaky hand to his lips briefly, the feeling of Iyla’s light touch and Satine’s “kiss” still lingering. He swallowed thickly then took a shuddering breath. He prepared himself to break.

  
Turning to face Satine’s grave, he pictured her face in his mind and, as if she was right in front of him, began to talk to her. “Satine, _cyar’ika_ , my love, I miss you so much,” he whispered. “I can’t…I need you, my Satine. My heart…it hurts and I…” he trailed off, his voice shaking as he wiped at his eyes. “I think about you every day. How much you’d enjoy seeing our beautiful little one grow and how happy you’d be to see the family she’s made for herself. She’s…she’s amazing my dear. And you…you should _be here_ ,” he said achingly, as if begging the Force to grant him a miracle, to return his love to him. 

  
Obi-Wan realized he was trembling but he could do little to calm himself down, and he knew he shouldn’t. He needs to break. It’s the only way he’ll get any relief. “Force, Satine, we shouldn’t have to talk to a grave stone. _You_ should be showing her the palace, telling her stories, picking peaches with her in the courtyard. _You_ should be the one to answer her questions, and _Force_ does she have a lot of questions. So many questions,” he chuckled wetly. “So curious, so _mirdala_ , just like her mother. The mother she needs so desperately, _cyar’ika_. The mother who should be here, _would_ be here if it wasn’t for that sith-spawned Zabrak and his…if I’d only been able to…I should have…” 

  
Obi-Wan could feel his chest constricting and his eyes burning as regret and loss choked him. The wound in his heart that had been scabbed over was starting to bleed again and he had to grip the grass tightly to keep from letting out a sob. His pain was pulsing in the Force and he hoped that Iyla wouldn’t be affected by the intense emotion. Obi-Wan reached out slightly and was relieved to find her unaffected by the chaos of his emotions. Small mercies for a broken-hearted man. 

  
He continued on before he lost his nerve completely. “ _Ni ceta_ , my love. I’m so sorry. I should have protected you. I should have stopped Maul and saved you. I should have killed that karking monster the first time he took someone I loved. But I failed Qui-Gon and I failed you, my dear and I’ll spend the rest of my days in regret that I couldn’t keep you safe. Forgive me, _ner kar’ta_ , _gedet’ye_ , I--” his desperate pleading was cut short.

  
“Papa, I see Atie Bo and Kowkie by the twee over there. Can I go to them?” Iyla’s voice interrupted from somewhere behind him.

  
Obi-Wan took a steadying breath. “Of course, darling,” he answered over his shoulder. “Stay close to them though.”

  
“Ok, Papa. You keep talking to Mama,” she instructed, her voice growing distant as she trotted off to her cousin and aunt. 

  
Obi-Wan laughed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. “Our little one is a remarkable child, Satine. She’s been hurt and treated terribly but she’s such a _kotyc ad’ika_ , so brave and resilient. She’s smart and kind, loving and cheerful, and of course _atin_ , which she gets from you, by the way, because I’m never stubborn, my love, as you know,” he teased, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

  
“Iyla is so _dral_ , Satine, in the Force and outside of it, she lights up my life. I don’t know what I’d do without _cuun mesh’la nau’ika_ to guide me and brighten my darkest days. And I promise you, _cyar’ika_ , I will not fail our daughter as I failed you. I will protect her. I will lay down my life for her if it means keeping her safe and happy, because she is such a gift, Satine. A gift you blessed me with and a little piece of you to help hold me together. My heart will always long for you, my love, but Iyla is healing me and our _aliit_ is keeping me going. As our little one said, there is no need to worry because I know you are with us, always. We will hold you in our hearts forever, my Satine, my love and my light.”

  
The tears he’d been holding in were falling freely now but the knot in his chest was loosening and the pain was starting to ease. Iyla’s joyful laughter floated on the wind back to him and warmed his soul. Obi-Wan closed his stinging eyes and reached out into the Force, centering himself in the life swirling all around him. 

  
“ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, cyar’ika_ ,” he whispered to the wind. “ _Darasuum_.”

  
A strong breeze kicked up his hair and brushed against his cheek. _Darasuum, cyar’ika_ , it softly sang in his ear, _Darasuum_. It faded into the buzz and chirps of the garden, the melodious wind that rose above the trees and mixed with the currents of the Force, healing and filling his broken heart. Finally, blessedly, he felt peace. 

  
______________________________________________________________

  
After a small and quiet dinner in one of the intact kitchens of the palace that was still used throughout the day and actually had food in it, the sun was setting on Sundari. The Kryzes and Kenobis walked the halls of the palace, passing construction workers and machines that were winding down for the night. Korkie, ever the diplomat and charismatic leader, stopped to thank all of them for their work and dismiss them to their homes to rest after a successful day. Bo, Obi-Wan, and Iyla waited in the wings for him to shake each hand and bow respectfully to them. Iyla was in Obi-Wan’s arms, having tired from all the walking and playing, and was fading quickly into sleep. Her eyes were blinking slowly and she was lightly rubbing her fingers over the locket she’d been given earlier in the day.

  
Korkie rejoined them and they followed as he continued to lead them out to the back courtyard toward the landing platform where his speeder was waiting. Obi-Wan was so engrossed in savoring his last moments in the place that Satine loved so much that he didn’t notice Iyla had perked up in his arms and was squirming restlessly. 

  
“Papa! Look!” she exclaimed. 

  
The group stopped and followed her little finger pointing out to the garden. Hundreds of tiny lights filled the space, floating and hovering over the plants and around the trees, sitting lightly on the flowers, and streaking through the air as they moved around each other. 

  
“ _Tracyn wisr_ ,” Bo whispered.

  
“Firebug?” Obi-Wan translated. “Mandalore has firebugs?”

  
“They’re very rare. The weather has to be just right. We haven’t seen the _tracyn wisr_ since…” Bo trailed off. 

  
“Since we laid Auntie Satine to rest. That night hundreds of firebugs filled this very courtyard for hours. I’d never seen anything like it,” Korkie finished for her.

  
“Bootiful,” Iyla whispered. 

  
“Indeed, darling,” Obi-Wan answered, staring in wonder at the tiny bugs lighting up the garden. He’d only ever seen firebugs on one other occasion during a mission with Qui-Gon. 

  
“Can I go see the firebugs, Papa? Pease?” Iyla asked, vibrating with excitement, her big blue akk-pup eyes boring into his own.

  
Obi-Wan laughed and set her down. “Yes, little one. Go on,” he said with an encouraging nod.

  
Iyla took off with a squeal of happiness straight into the garden and immediately started jumping around and reaching out her hands to catch them. Obi-Wan, Bo, and Korkie settled themselves around the courtyard to admire the beauty of the firebugs as well. 

  
Obi-Wan found a bench not far from Satine’s grave, where he could sit and watch his little light dance and giggle among the other little lights surrounding her. Her Force presence was nearly blinding and made even brighter by the firebugs that illuminated her wide sparkling eyes and her warm smile. Satine’s smile. 

  
Korkie had said the firebugs hadn’t been seen since Satine was buried. Was it luck or a coincidence that the firebugs came to them tonight, their last night on Mandalore? Jedi don’t believe in coincidences or luck. They believe in the Force. Had the Force brought the _tracyn wisr_? Perhaps, but perhaps it had help from a certain Duchess as well. The same breeze and tickling touch he’d felt while he was talking to Satine hours earlier had returned. He closed his eyes and reveled in the warmth and light that surrounded him.

  
“I catched one, Papa!” Iyla yelled, her footsteps pounding on the ground. 

  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see her excited face inches from his own. He laughed and brought her cupped hands closer. Iyla climbed up on the bench to sit by him and leaned in as she opened her hands a little to show her father. 

  
“It flied into my hands. I was twying for a long time to get one but they kept movin’ away. Then I asked Mama to pease let me get one and it goed right to me! Mama gived me the firebug, Papa!”

  
Obi-Wan smiled widely at her and brushed a curl from her face. “That was very kind of your Mama, little one. Did you tell her thank you?”

  
“Not yet. I wanna say it in Manlowan but I not know how. You help me, Papa?”

  
“Of course, dear one.Thank you is _vor entye_. Vor-ent-yay,” he said, slowing the syllables down for the little girl. 

  
“Vow-ent-yay, Mama,” Iyla said softly. “Oh, wait, I mean, vow-ent-yay, boo-eer,” she corrected herself, wanting to use the Mandalorian word for mother as well.

  
Obi-Wan put his arm around her and pulled her close. “I’m sure your _buir_ is glad you’re happy, darling. And she’s proud of you for doing so well with your Mando’a.”

  
Iyla bit her lip shyly and blushed. “I wanna give my firebug back to Mama now. So she can be happy too,” Iyla said. 

  
Obi-Wan helped her open her cupped hands all the way and they both watched with wide eyes as the firebug circled once around their heads then flew off across the courtyard. 

Father and daughter sat for a few minutes longer watching the firebugs and feeling the breeze kick up their hair. Soon Iyla was sagging against him and her head was drooping toward his chest. Ever so carefully Obi-Wan stood and picked her up, cradling her in his arms and kissing her forehead. He kept a warm and steady hand on her back and rubbed it slowly. Iyla let out a contented sigh and nuzzled his neck. Korkie and Bo were waiting for them at the speeder, the lights of which he could see up ahead. Before leaving the courtyard completely, he paused to brush a hand over Satine’s grave stone. He lightly kissed his fingers and lifted them up to the sky as Iyla had done earlier. 

  
“ _Darasuum, ner cyar’ika_ ,” he said breathlessly. The Force answered with a soft voice. _Darasuum, ner kar’ta_. With tears in his eyes, Obi-Wan carried his little light back to the speeder, the wind whipping at their hair and dancing across their skin.

  
_____________________________________________________________

  
Obi-Wan roused Iyla early the next morning. He wanted to be on his way back to Coruscant by late morning and they still had to pack up their things, eat breakfast, and say their goodbyes. For once it was Iyla who was groaning and whining about being woken up and Obi-Wan chuckled as he helped her through her morning routine seeing as she was almost zombie-like. Mandalore had succeeded in wearing her out. Obi-Wan filed that useful information away for another time. 

  
His little one was somber at breakfast, clearly reluctant to leave her new found Mandalorian family and her “Mama’s house.” Obi-Wan sympathized but reminded her that they really needed to get back to the temple so she could go back to learning how to be a Jedi. This brightened her mood a bit, she loved being in the temple and going to her lessons. The rest of breakfast was lighter and included more conversation with Iyla’s mood being improved. 

  
Both Korkie and Bo were at breakfast and seemed to be trying to get in as much last minute time with Iyla as they could. Korkie answered some of Iyla’s left over questions about Mandalore and Bo told her stories about Satine from when they were younger. Iyla lapped it all up excitedly and Obi-Wan watched fondly as she flashed her mother’s bright smile at her aunt and cousin. The pain in his heart had mostly faded and his unsettled emotions were now a calm sea in the Force. His beloved had grounded and centered him yesterday and he was grateful to her. Leave it to Satine to calm him down more than the Force itself. 

  
This trip had been good for both himself and Iyla. He had finally allowed himself to break, painfully and messily, but he had also healed as a result. Simply being at the palace had soothed his ailing spirit and talking to Satine was like a balm to his tender wounds. Iyla had learned so much about her mother from the people who knew her best. Obi-Wan had been struggling for a while to answer Iyla’s questions and requests for stories about Satine. What Korkie and Bo were able to provide for her, a connection and relationships with a mother who was no longer there, is something Obi-Wan would always be grateful for. 

  
“Papa, can we take some peaches back to Crosant? Atie Bo says she gots a lotta them and we can have some,” Iyla asked.

  
“Of course, dear. Did you say thank you to Auntie Bo?”

  
“Vow entye, ba’vodu Bo!” Iyla said. 

  
“Your Mando’a is impressive, little one. Well done,” Bo praised, silently amused by her speech impediment mixing in with her Mando’a. 

  
Iyla beamed at her aunt. Bo gave her a true smile, not being able to resist seeing her sister’s smile on the bright and happy little face staring back at her. She set a bag of peaches in the girl’s arms and ruffled her hair. 

  
Obi-Wan rose from his seat to take the finished plates to the sink then set about washing them. 

  
“You don’t have to do that, Uncle Obi-Wan,” Korkie told him. 

  
“It’s alright, Korkie. I don’t mind. Plus you both have been so generous and kind the past few days. The least I can do is wash some plates,” he replied. Korkie thanked him and left him to it. 

  
Bo followed them to their room and helped take their bags to Korkie’s speeder in the courtyard. Korkie had disappeared for a bit so they stood and waited for him to turn back up so he could drive them to their ship. 

  
A few minutes later they saw him jogging up to them with something small and white in his hands. 

  
“Sorry for the delay,” he panted, slightly out of breath. “I just thought ad’ika might like to have one of the lilies from Auntie Satine’s grave. Don’t worry, there’s still plenty there,” he said. 

  
Iyla looked curiously at the flower in Korkie’s hands. He held it out to her and she ran her fingers over it a few times. 

  
“It’s pwetty,” she said, taking it from him. 

  
Bo stepped forward and knelt down in front of her. “Would you like to wear it in your hair, Iyla?” she asked. 

  
Iyla’s eyes lit up. “Just like Mama in the pishure we sawed!”

  
Bo smiled back. “Yes. Lilies were your Mama’s favorite flower. That’s why she wore them in her hair a lot.”

  
“Can I wear the fower, Atie Bo?” Iyla asked.

  
“Of course, kiddo,” Bo answered. She took the flower and tucked it behind Iyla’s ear then settled her curls around it. “There. Now you look like Satine,” she said with a slightly sad smile. 

  
“We best get going if you want to make Coruscant by tomorrow evening, Uncle Obi-Wan,” Korkie said, holding the speeder door open for them. 

  
Iyla and Bo settled into the back while Obi-Wan took the front seat next to Korkie. Before they took off, Korkie put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, having seen the light film of moisture in the Jedi’s eyes as he watched Bo put the lily in Iyla’s hair. Obi-Wan smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Korkie then put a hand on his shoulder as well. 

  
All too soon they were at Obi-Wan’s ship. Obi-Wan had stalled long enough, putting their bags away and doing some checks on the engine. The small family now stood next to the ramp to say their goodbyes. 

  
Before anything could be said, Iyla launched herself into Bo and Korkie’s arms and held on tight.

  
“I'm gonna miss you!” she said, the words slightly muffled from against their shoulders. 

  
“We will miss you too, ad’ika,” Korkie answered. 

  
“You’re always welcome on Mandalore,” Bo said. “Both of you,” she looked at Obi-Wan and offered her hand. He took it and smiled at her. Bo nodded and smiled back. 

  
“Thank you for your hospitality,” Obi-Wan said. “And for helping Iyla feel connected to Satine. We both needed this and I’m grateful for everything.”

  
“It was our pleasure, Uncle,” Korkie answered with a bow. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder and smiled at the young man. 

  
“Mandalore is lucky to have you, Korkie Kryze. Satine would be proud,” he said. Korkie blushed.

  
“Fank you for playing in the gawden wif me and picking peaches and giving me Mama’s fings and buying me a lifeday cake, and being estra supew nice!” Iyla spoke up.

  
“We were happy to, kiddo,” Bo answered. “You’re our _aliit_ after all.”

  
“ _Aliit_ fowever!” Iyla exclaimed. 

  
“Da-rah-soom,” Bo said. “That’s forever in Mando’a.”

  
“Da-wah-soom,” Iyla nodded. 

  
Bo smiled at her attempt. “Very good, ad’ika,” she replied.

  
“I’m sorry, darling, but we’d best be on our way,” Obi-Wan said reluctantly. 

  
Iyla’s shoulders slumped. “Ok, Papa,” she said. 

  
Korkie knelt down and drew Iyla into his arms. He pulled back and brushed a stray curl from her face. “I enjoyed our time together, ad’ika. I hope you see you again very soon. _Ret’urcye mhi_ , cousin Iyla.”

  
“What that mean?” she asked. 

  
“It means, goodbye,” Korkie answered with a sad smile. 

  
“Oh, ok. Retuwshee mee?”

  
“Close,” Bo answered. “Ray-toor-shay-mee.”

  
“Ray-toow-shay-mee, Kowkie!” Iyla replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  
Obi-Wan laughed as the young man’s face went red and he stared a bit wide-eyed at the little girl. Bo cleared her throat and Korkie snapped out of it. He gave Iyla a kiss as well then stood up for Bo to take his place. Bo knelt down and lightly put a hand on the girl’s arm, not used to initiating physical affection. Iyla didn’t seem to pick up on her discomfort though and threw herself into her arms, planting a kiss on her cheek as well. 

  
“Ray-toow-shay-mee, Atie Bo,” she whispered in her ear. Bo tensed at the hug but melted at the adorable little voice speaking Mando’a with so much emotion. 

  
“ _Ret’urcye mhi_ , Iyla,” Bo whispered back. 

  
Iyla stepped back to Obi-Wan who put his arm around her. “ _Ret’urcye mhi_ , Bo and Korkie,” he said.

  
“ _Ret’urcye mhi_ , Obi-Wan,” they answered.

  
“I come back soon, pwomise!” Iyla said. 

  
“I’ll hold you to that, ad’ika,” Korkie answered. “You will always have a home on Mandalore.”

  
“You’re a Kryze, after all. And Kryzes stick together,” Bo replied. 

  
With one last smile and wave, Obi-Wan and Iyla walked up the ramp and bid a last silent goodbye to Mandalore and their new found family, promising that they’d meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tome ra dar’tome, aliit darasuum—together or apart, family forever.  
> Su’cuy-Hi  
> Aliit-family/clan/tribe  
> Vode—brothers  
> Vod’ika-little sister  
> Buir-mother/father  
> Cyar’ika—darling (romantic)  
> Mirdala—clever  
> Ni ceta—sorry/apologize  
> Ner kar’ta—my heart  
> Gedet’ye—please  
> kotyc ad’ika—strong little one  
> atin—stubborn  
> dral--bright  
> cuun mesh’la nau’ika—our beautiful little light  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, cyar’ika—I love you, my darling  
> Darasuum—forever  
> Tracyn wirs—firebugs (not sure about the accuracy on this one, had to look at many different sites to find “bug” and I’m still not sure it’s right. Oh well *shrugs*).  
> Vor entye—thank you  
> Darasuum ner cyar’ika—forever, my darling  
> Darasuum ner kar’ta—forever, my heart.  
> Ret’urcye mhi—goodbye (lit. Maybe we’ll meet again)
> 
> Ok, here's the deal: So I originally planned for 32 chapter for this fic. However...I think I might need to split another chapter into 2 parts, which leaves me with 33 chapters, which is an uneven number and doesn't sit well with my anxious, slightly OCD brain. Sooooo...I am asking for some requests. I will pick the one I think I can write and expand on the best, so please don't get upset if I don't pick yours. (it can still be filed away under the possible one-shots collection fic in this AU that I'm thinking about writing after this is over). So, if you have one, please leave me an idea for a chapter that I can add to get my chapter number to a nice, beautiful, and even 34. Thanks in advance!
> 
> Oh, also, I want to do a chapter where both Iyla and Obi-Wan cause trouble in some way (separately) because they're both Kenobis and Kenobis are sassy little troublemakers. So if you have ideas about what Obi and Iyla could do (separately) to be annoying little sh*ts or cause a problem, send them my way! Thanks!


	26. 20 Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter compared to the last few ones. More lighthearted and fluffy. I promise! The next few chapters will be lighthearted before a few more drama filled ones. So enjoy the reprieve and the cuteness!
> 
> Also, I wrote this whole chapter before I did research (I know, what was I thinking?) on bumblebees. Apparently their stingers don't come out and stay in what they've stung and they don't die from one sting. We only have honey bees where I'm from so my bumblebee knowledge is like zero. Also I've never been stung before *knocks on wood* so I'm just going by what I've seen and been told. But once I researched it and realized I was wrong, I really didn't feel like fixing it, so, let's just say for the sake of this chapter, that the bumblebees in the SW universe act like honey bees. That works, right?

Ahsoka Tano was definitely not freaking out. No, she was the picture of a calm and composed Jedi Padawan who was not about to be in major trouble. She wasn’t about to be in trouble because she definitely didn’t lose a 4-year-old Iyla Kenobi in the Room of a Thousand Fountains after Master Obi-Wan had trusted her to keep the girl occupied. No, Ahsoka was completely fine and everything was completely fine. 

  
Except it wasn’t. Because she might have lost Iyla in a huge garden that would take her hours upon hours to look through to find her. And that girl knew how to hide. Kriffing Kenobis and their kriffing talent for getting into trouble. Master Obi-Wan said he’d meet them in the garden in 30 minutes, after he finished speaking with a few Council members, and Ahsoka had only covered one fourth of the room. It wasn’t called the Room of a _Thousand_ Fountains for nothing. It was an enormous garden and Iyla was nowhere to be found.

  
She didn’t even know how it happened. She had eyes on the girl the whole time. She’d been chasing around a butterfly and Ahsoka was sure to follow her as she did. All it took was a split second of distraction, an annoying bug buzzing in her ear that she turned to swat at, for Iyla to disappear completely out of her sight. 

  
Now she was frantically looking for the girl while pretending not to be frantically looking. Ahsoka did her best to appear as if she was taking a leisurely stroll through the garden while secretly looking under every bush and around every tree she came across. Every time she came up empty. No 4-year-old, no butterfly, no happy giggles, no blinding bright Force signature. There was no doubt about it. Master Obi-Wan was going to kill her. Well, maybe not _kill_ but definitely be very disappointed, which, really, was the same thing as killing her. 

  
Ahsoka, defeated and panicked, slumped down against a tree and tried to sink into the Force, hoping she’d find the girl that way. But the Force merely laughed at her and told her this was a lesson. _Kriffing Force and its kriffing lessons_. She must have looked more distressed than she could hide because a concerned voice suddenly brought her out of her “mediation.”

  
“Is everything alright, little Soka?”

  
“Master Plo!” Ahsoka said, jumping up from the ground and schooling her features. 

  
“Your meditation looked…stressful,” he stated, now looking amused. 

  
“Uh, yes, well, the Force wasn’t giving me the answers I wanted. And it’s really important that I get those answers,” Ahsoka replied.

  
“It is not the job of the Force to give us answers that we want, young one,” Plo said.

  
“I know that Master Plo, but…” Ahsoka trailed off, refusing to admit that she lost a little girl in a huge garden. She tried to discreetly look around the area she was in, past Master Plo and off into the distance. 

  
All the while Plo Koon stood and watched her silent panic, trying not to laugh. “Are you here alone, Padawan?”

  
“Huh? Oh, um, yes, Master... well, no not technically…I mean I didn’t come here alone,” Ahsoka stuttered. 

  
“Then where is the person you came with?” Plo asked. 

  
“That’s a good question,” Ahsoka muttered. 

  
“I’m only asking because I’m fairly sure I saw a certain little Kenobi running around over by the base of the East Fountain. I found it very strange that she was unaccompanied and--”

  
Before Plo could finish his sentence Ahsoka was running off towards the fountain. “Thanks, Master Plo!” she yelled over her shoulder. The Kel Dor Master chuckled and shook his head before continuing his stroll around the garden. 

  
_____________________________________________

  
Meanwhile, Iyla was leaping around in excitement and completely oblivious to the fact that her chaperone was nowhere in sight and probably having a heart attack. She had tired of chasing the butterfly since it kept flying too high and too far for her to follow. Instead, she was intrigued by a new kind of flying insect she’d never seen before. It was much smaller and its wings weren’t colorful at all. But it made a funny buzzing sound that she liked and its body was a pretty yellow and black pattern. It also stayed closer to the ground and the flowers and was much easier for her to follow. 

  
The buzzing insect finally came to a stop long enough for Iyla to get a closer look. It sat on a flower and seemed to be covering itself in the “flower dust” as Iyla called it. Slowly and carefully she approached the flower, not wanting to startle the insect and also not wanting to disturb the Master who was currently meditating right by the flower. She’d learned her lesson about getting in a strange Master’s way. She could have just left the insect but her curiosity was always her downfall. Her Papa said she got that from himself and her Mama so she was doubly curious. And, being doubly curious, she couldn’t just leave the unknown bug unexplored. 

  
Finally she was able to lower herself down to sit next to the flower without disturbing the bug or the Master. She was proud of her stealthy skills and applauded herself while she silently sat and watched the bug’s behavior. The wings weren’t the least bit pretty, but the body looked fluffy and soft and the yellow and black colors blended nicely with each other. Suddenly she had the urge to pet the bug and feel how soft it actually was. Her Papa always says to seek answers to the questions she has and the only way to answer the question of whether it was soft or not was obviously to reach out and touch it. So that’s what she did.

  
It was immediately obvious that the bug was not soft, not at all. It was painful and scary and her finger was red and hurting, really, really bad. Filled with sadness that her thoughts about the soft bug were proven wrong and that it was a mean bug that made her finger hurt, Iyla started to cry. Her finger was throbbing now and her new bug friend didn’t like her and she wanted her Papa to make it better. She let out a loud sob and hugged her hand to her chest.

  
__________________________________________

  
Quinlan Vos had just come back from an extended mission in the Outer Rim on a sith-forsaken backwards planet with people who had done nothing more than try to kill him the whole time he was there. After getting to his room, drinking a bottle of Corellian brandy, and sleeping for 10 hours, he decided to seek solace in the gardens. He went to his favorite spot, a secluded area cut off by bushes and shrubs that no one ever wandered into. Well, until today that is. 

  
He felt the presence before he heard it, obviously. He hoped that the intruder would see him and retreat somewhere else to leave him alone. He wasn’t the most liked Jedi Master and most people thought he was crazy. Which was fine. He kind of was. Plus, it meant he was left alone when he wanted to be. However, this presence didn’t run away in fear when it saw him. Instead it stayed and seemed to settle itself down close to him. He tried to ignore it but it was so blasted bright and warm that he couldn’t drown it out with his own meditations. So he reached out into the Force and prodded at the presence, trying to see what or who exactly had invaded his space. 

  
His eyebrows furrowed when he realized it was a child. A very young child. This was puzzling since most younglings were completely terrified of him and would often run away crying when they saw him coming. This little one however, didn’t seem the least bit bothered. Curious. He continued to reach out to the child’s Force presence for anymore information about why the child was there and what exactly they were doing. It wasn’t hard to get past the youngling’s defenses, if one could even call it that. The child was practically projecting their feelings, but, if the child was as young as Quinlan guessed, it wasn’t all that surprising. 

  
He felt the emotions swirling around him. Excitement, curiosity, confusion, wonder, joy, all of it leaking out from the little one seated not far from him. Were they aimed at him though, or something else? His questions were answered when he heard the small voice talking quietly. 

  
“You a weird kinda bug. You not like the buvverfy. You not gots pwetty wings and you vewy small. But I like your colors on your body and you make a silly buzzy sound. Will you be my fwiend, little bug? Maybe I take you wif me back to the cwush.”

  
Quinlan’s mouth twitched up in a smile. Yes, a very young and very curious child. Meditation now forgotten, he listened and reached out again to the Force swirling around the child. He too was curious about the bug and the little one talking to it. 

  
“You gots lellow and black stipes and some sticks comin’ outta your head,” the voice continued to talk. 

  
Ah, a bumblebee. The child had found a bumblebee and was trying to figure out what it was. 

  
“Why you rubbing your hands in the fower dust? You get all messy. You gots it in your fur too. Maybe I get it out for you. I clean it. I’m good at cleaning, Papa says.”

  
Quinlan frowned in confusion. Papa? Perhaps he just hadn’t heard right, or misunderstood. He continued to listen.

  
“You look vewy soft. Can I touch your fur? I wanna see if it’s soft and then I can clean it. Hold still, little bug.”

  
The Force blared in warning and Quinlan’s eyes shot open. He opened his mouth to tell the child not to touch the bumblebee but it was too late. A pained cry came from the youngling’s mouth. Before he could stand up enough to approach the child, the sobbing had started. 

  
The child, a little girl, from what Quinlan could see now that his eyes were open, was curled up on the ground next to a flower, cradling her hand and looking at the bug as if it had betrayed her. She must have seen him approaching because she suddenly curled up further and hid her face in her knees. 

  
Now, Quinlan Vos wasn’t the best with children. Ok, he was actually terrible with children, but he wasn’t about to leave such a little girl to her misery and pain if he could help it. The fact was that the stinger had to come out, sooner rather than later, and he was the only one around to deal with it. He heard the child whimper as he got closer, clearly scared and startled by his presence. 

  
“Hey, kid,” Quinlan said. “You ok?”

  
The girl didn’t answer and simply stared up at him in fright. He was immediately struck by a strong sense of familiarity when he saw her big blue eyes. He knew those eyes. But from where? Quinlan carefully came to kneel across from the girl and he gave her a gentle smile. 

  
“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said. “I just wanna know if you’re alright.”

  
“I…I’m sowwy I asturbed your mentanation, Masser,” she replied, still looking fearful. 

  
“Oh that?” he asked, then waved his hand. “No big deal. I’ll just do it again later. I don’t care about that. But I _do_ care about why you’re upset. Wanna tell me about it?”

  
“But you a stwanger. Not ‘llowed to talk to stwangers.”

  
Quinlan smiled. “You’re right, kid. I am a stranger. Let me change that though. My name is Quinlan Vos. But you can just call me Master Vos.”

  
“P-Peased to meet you, Masser Voz,” the girl said. 

  
“You’ve got some good manners, kid,” he said. 

  
“Fank you, Papa says I’m vewy polite.”

  
There was that word again. He definitely didn’t mishear this time. “Papa?” he asked. 

  
“Uh-huh. My Papa is Obee Kemmobi. He's at the cowsul right now so I comed here wif Soka…” she trailed off and looked around wildly. “Wh-Where’s Soka?” she asked, biting her trembling lip. 

  
Quinlan saw the tears start to form again. “Whoa, whoa, hey, it’s ok. One thing at a time, alright. Now, you said your father is Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

  
“Yes. He’s my Papa. But it’s ok for Jedi to have fam’ly now acause he chained the Code. So…I not get in twouble for having a Papa,” she said, somewhat defiantly. 

  
“Oh don’t worry, I’m not mad. I’m just surprised. I mean, I heard rumors but, I didn’t think it was actually true. I thought Depa was just messing with me,” he let out a small chuckle. “I mean, damn Kenobi, who’d have thought you’d--” he stopped short when he saw the little girl looking at him in confusion. “Never mind. So, Kenobi’s your dad, huh?”

  
“Yeah and Mama’s name is Sateen Kweeze. She's from Manlowe, but she had to go away and she in the Fowce now.”

  
“The Duchess?” Quinlan’s eyes seemed to bug out of his face. Then he groaned and brought a hand to his forehead. “Kriff! Billaba was right! You cost me 20 credits, kid. Thanks a lot,” he said, mostly teasing. He laughed out loud when he saw the tiny raised eyebrow directed at him. “Forget it. Let’s get back to my original question. Are you ok? I can tell you’re in pain.”

  
The girl nodded her head sadly. “The bug bited me,” she pouted and pointed an accusing finger at the bug that was now lying still and stiff in the pollen.

  
“It didn’t bite you, kid. It stung you. That’s what bumblebees do. They sting people,” Vos explained. 

  
“Why the bubblebee stinged me? I was twying to help it. It was diwty and I wanted to help clean it. It’s good to be helpful, that’s what Jedi do. They help. Cwush Masser Tewwul teached us that.”

  
“Well, unfortunately, the bee didn’t know you were trying to help and it got scared. That’s why it stung you. Usually people don’t go around trying to touch bumblebees.”

  
“Oh. I not know what it was. I never sawed a bubblebee afore. I was just coowius ‘bout it. Papa says I got double the coowiosidy from him and my Mama. Maybe I gots too much,” she said, bowing her head.

  
“Nah, it’s fine. Nothing wrong with being curious. It just didn’t work out well this time. But it’s ok. I’ve always been overly curious and I’m perfectly fine.”

  
“ _That’s_ a comforting thought,” a voice teased. 

  
“Papa!” the girl shouted excitedly. 

  
“Hello, darling. Ahsoka and I have been looking for you,” Obi-Wan said sternly. 

  
“Sowwy, Papa.”

  
Obi-Wan looked at her red puffy eyes and grew concerned. “Iyla, what’s the matter, dear? Have you been crying?”

  
“I gots a owie on my finger, Papa. It huwts lots and lots,” Iyla said.

  
“How did you hurt your finger?”

  
“The mean bug stinged me. Masser Voz said it’s acause I twied to touch it and people not ‘sposed to touch bubblebees.”

  
“You touched a bumblebee?” Obi-Wan asked, with a raised eyebrow. “Why on earth would you touch a bee, love?”

  
“I not know what it was and it was diwty from the fower dust and I wanted to help clean it. Acause I’m ‘sposed to help acause I’m a good Jedi,” Iyla explained.

  
Obi-Wan sighed. “Oh, little one,” he said with a chuckle. “Too curious and kind for your own good. Now, come here, let me see your finger.”

  
Iyla walked over to her father and held her red throbbing finger out to show him. Obi-Wan knelt down in front of her and tutted as he examined the place where the stinger entered. “Well, that stinger needs to come out. But it won’t be pleasant I’m afraid,” he said. 

  
“It gonna huwt, Papa? Like the nacanations from Masser Eewin?” Iyla asked worriedly.

  
“It might, darling. But we can’t leave the stinger in there. It must come out. Remember how brave you were for Bant? Can you do that for me again, sweetheart?”

  
Iyla whimpered and bit her lip. “I twy, Papa,” she said.

  
Obi-Wan smiled and ran a finger over her red cheek. “Good girl.” He suddenly looked to Vos and smirked a bit. “Maybe you can help me out, Quin. Can you pull the stinger out? I have my hands a bit full,” he said, silently gesturing to the teary-eyed little girl clinging to him in fear. 

  
“Sure can, Obes,” Vos teased, knowing how much Obi-Wan got annoyed whenever he called him that. 

  
“Just do it, please, Quinlan,” Obi-Wan said with an eyeroll. 

  
Quinlan knelt down in front of them and reached out for the little hand. Iyla whined and tried to pull the hand away but Obi-Wan shushed her and held her firmly. “Remember, my little light. Brave,” he whispered. Iyla held her hand out to Quinlan and raised her chin. Vos smiled at her attempt to be brave for her father. Gently and carefully, probably the gentlest he’d ever been, Quinlan pulled the stinger from the tiny finger and dabbed away some of the blood that escaped from the small wound. 

  
“All done, kid,” he said. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

  
“No, Masser Voz. Not too bad,” Iyla said with a sniffle.

  
Obi-Wan wiped her tears and rubbed his hand down her back soothingly. Iyla was now looking down at her finger with a frown. 

  
“It still huwts, Papa,” she whined. 

  
“Should I kiss it better?” he asked with a smile. 

  
Iyla nodded sadly and held her finger up to him. Obi-Wan pressed his mouth to her finger and gave it a quick kiss then tickled her neck playfully. “Better, little one?” he asked. 

  
Iyla giggled and nodded. Obi-Wan smiled and stood up. “We’ll put some bacta on it and wrap it in a bandage later,” he said.

  
“The ones wif stawships?”

  
“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied, running a hand through her messy curls. 

  
Quinlan stood staring at the father and daughter pair with a smirk on his face. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes in challenge to whatever it was Vos was thinking about. 

  
“Alright, out with it,” he said.

  
“Nothing, nothing. Just never thought I’d ever see the day when Obi-Wan Kenobi was called Papa. I mean, I’m actually impressed. I didn’t know you had it in you. A kriffing _Duchess_? Wow, you must be pretty damn good to nail--”

  
“Vos!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, eyes flicking down to the girl at his side. 

  
“Ok, ok. Don’t get your robes in a knot, Papa Obi. I’m just saying I should have believed Depa when she told me. I shouldn’t have made that bet either. See, I thought you two were just a one night stand when you were still a Padawan. I didn’t know you actually loved her.”

  
“Papa wuvs Mama lots and lots, fowever and evew,” Iyla spoke up.

  
Obi-Wan’s face went red and Quinlan smiled widely. “Is that so?” he asked Iyla. 

  
“Uh-huh! He tolded me. He finks she's pwetty and he likes her hair and her smile. Unka A’kin said he sawed him kiss her too. He said that’s what people do when they in wuv.”

  
“Among other things,” Vos muttered. He winced when Obi-Wan “accidentally” elbowed him. 

  
“Yes, thank you, darling, for that. Now, we need to find Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said, effectively changing the topic. “You wandered away _again_ , Iyla. Ahsoka has been very upset that she can’t find you,” he reprimanded. 

  
“Sowwy, Papa,” Iyla said as she lowered her eyes to the ground. 

  
“It’s very important for you to stay with the adults who are watching out for you. It can be dangerous to be on your own.”

  
“But I not on my own. I was wif Masser Voz,” Iyla said.

  
“Iyla Kenobi, you know what I mean,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “There won’t always be Masters around to help you.”

  
“Yes, Papa,” she said, looking contrite. “I polgize to Soka when we find her.”

  
“Good,” Obi-Wan replied with a nod. He nudged her to start walking as they made their way out of the secluded area. “Come on, my little imp,” he teased affectionately. 

  
“You’ve got some seriously good Papa vibes, Kenobi,” Quinlan said as they walked.

  
“Yes, well, I’ve had to adapt quickly to my role. Good thing I had some practice from raising a Padawan.”

  
Quinlan barked out a laugh. “I’m sure Skywalker was more than sufficient practice.”

  
“You have no idea,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

  
Once they were out in the open area of the gardens they heard a cry of “Master Obi-Wan!” and looked up to find the young Togrutan running towards them.

  
“Oh, thank the Force, Iyla! I was so worried! Master Plo said he saw you running by the East Fountain but by the time I got there, you were gone. I thought I lost you forever, kiddo!” Ahsoka was now on her knees and pulling Iyla into a hug. “Why did you run off?” she asked. 

  
“I not mean to. I was chasing the buvverfy but then it goed too high and too far and then I sawed anuver bug I liked and I followed that one instead. I'm sowwy, Soka. I shoulda stayed wif you. Do you forgib me?” Iyla asked, looking ashamed. 

  
“Of course, kiddo. I forgive you. Just please don’t do that again, ok? I’m way too young to have a heart attack,” Ahsoka teased. She looked up at Obi-Wan and got up to stand in front of him. “I’m truly sorry, Master Obi-Wan. I was watching her very closely, I promise. I looked away for a split second, no, a nanosecond, no, a--”

  
“It’s alright, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “It’s not your fault. I’ve talked to Iyla about not running off and hopefully it won’t happen again,” he said, side-eyeing the 4-year-old who ducked her head and looked apologetic. 

  
“It won’t, Papa. Pwomise,” she replied. 

  
“Good. Now, it’s nearly dinner time and I’ve been stuck in an awful meeting, bored out of my skull, listening to Masters drone on and on and--”

  
“Oh, hey, Windu,” Vos said from next to him.

  
Obi-Wan went pale and looked around in a panic. Vos cackled, nearly doubling over. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and smacked his friend’s arm when he saw that Mace was nowhere to be found. 

  
“Not funny, Quin,” he grumbled. 

  
“I thought it was pretty funny,” Ahsoka chuckled. 

  
“Watch it, Padawan. I have the power to assign you kitchen duty for the next two weeks.”

  
Ahsoka squeaked and instantly stopped laughing. 

  
Obi-Wan smirked in satisfaction. “Anyways, my point is that we should head to the dining hall. I’m starving. Care to join us, Quin?” he asked. 

  
“Sure why not. Maybe Depa will be in there and I can ask her to renegotiate the terms of our bet.”

  
“You can’t renegotiate a bet _after_ you’ve lost it, Master Vos,” Ahsoka said. 

  
“Says you, Tano,” Quinlan sneered. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

  
“Masser Voz said I costed him tweny cwedits, Papa. But I not got any money,” Iyla said, holding Ahsoka’s hand and swinging it back and forth. 

  
“Vos,” Obi-Wan said, exasperated.

  
“Relax, I was kidding,” Quinlan said.

  
“Were you though?” Obi-Wan asked disbelievingly. 

  
“Mostly,” Vos muttered. 

  
“You give Masser Voz money for me, Papa?” Iyla asked. 

  
“Absolutely not,” Obi-Wan said, bristling. “If Master Vos didn’t want to lose 20 credits then he and Master Billaba shouldn’t have been betting on my love life,” he said, crossing his arms petulantly. 

  
“Oh, come one, Kenobi. Lighten up. It was just for fun. Plus, how were we to know that we’d actually end up needing the bet anyways. I mean, you’re not exactly one I’d pick out as likely to go to bed with a Duchess, for Force sake.”

  
“You’re uninvited to dinner, Vos,” Obi-Wan scowled, lip jutting out just slightly.

  
Quinlan laughed at his friend pouting like a youngling and followed them to the dining hall anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you times a million for all of your suggestions! You all really delivered and I appreciate it! Even if I don't use certain suggestions in this story, I have plenty of ideas for the story of one-shots I'm planning so that's great!! 
> 
> Next up: Obi-Wan and Iyla are both little brats and the temple despairs that there are now two insufferable Kenobis ;)


	27. Like Father Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Iyla have a very similar shenanigan filled day. Basically they're both little brats and try to charm their way out of punishment but it doesn't quite go the way they plan. And everyone else is 1000% done with Kenobis.
> 
> So I had like soooo much fun with this chapter and I'm super proud of it. I hope that the idea of their days being practically the same comes across. It was really fun trying to basically carbon copy Iyla's day with Obi-Wan's and show their similarities. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

She really wasn’t sure what the big deal was. She was only trying to help and make things better. Jedi were supposed to help, that’s what she’d been hearing ever since she came to the crèche. But now, she does her job as a Jedi and decides to be helpful and all she gets in return is a stern lecture and a time-out. It was all so confusing. They should be thanking her not disciplining her. Plus, she’d solved many problems that day and Jedi were supposed to be very good at solving problems. Why couldn’t the Masters appreciate that?

The meditation cushions were much better now that they were decorated. Many of the younglings didn’t like mediation and often fell asleep. This was most likely because the cushions were boring and gray. Of course they were going to fall asleep with ugly cushions to sit on. And if they fell asleep, they wouldn’t get better at meditating, which, according to Master Alann, was very essential to a Jedi’s life. So, really, decorating the cushions was doing all of her crèchemates a favor. Now they weren’t boring anymore and they could get excited about meditating. They would all be better Jedi because they wouldn’t fall asleep during meditation time. She’d helped, just as she was supposed to, as her Jedi duty called her to.

She just couldn’t understand why Master Terrol had squawked when he saw them and Master Alann had closed his eyes and taken a lot of deep breaths. She hadn’t really made too much of a mess with the paints. Not really. Mostly on herself. And some on the floor and the walls. And there might have been a small paint fight with Flynn who said her flower was ugly and lopsided. And Shona and Nari might have had a tug-of-war over the purple paint can since it was both of their favorite color and they didn’t want to share. But, it’s not like they weren’t going to clean up. The Masters just hadn’t given them time to explain that and sent them to sit against the wall instead. If she could only talk to them about why she did it, they’d understand that she was only trying to help.

The incident with the carrots though. That might have been a bit more selfish, but it also benefitted others so was it really wrong? The whole room of younglings had whined when the carrot sticks were served at snack, so obviously no one liked them. If no one liked them then no one would eat them. And if no one ate then they wouldn’t be able to grow big and strong. Papa always said she has to eat her food so she can grow big and strong. But her friends were all in danger of not growing big and strong because they weren’t eating. Therefore, the carrot sticks had to go. For everyone’s well-being.

But wasting the carrot sticks was wrong too. Food should not be wasted. That was something else her Papa had told her. So, a new use needed to be found for the carrot sticks. Nari’s collection of insects were running low on food after Moreck had seen the big pile of leaves in Nari’s cubby and told on her. The Masters hadn’t discovered the bugs, thankfully. But now Nari’s pet worms were hungry and the roly-polies were curled up tightly into balls clearly too distraught to face a world without food. The confiscated carrot sticks were the perfect things to replace the leaves. They were only helping the bugs not starve and they weren’t being wasteful with the carrots.

The problem came when Shona noticed that the bugs needed some fresh air and a new place to live. Nari’s cubby was very small and dark. The bugs probably didn’t like that. So, since they were all so good at building towers, they decided to build a house for the bugs. The Masters didn’t question the tower and the other children didn’t notice. That is, until Odwin came running by and knocked over the blocks, crushing some of the worms and flattening a few roly-polies. Nari shrieked and cried and Master Alann took one look at the smashed bugs and stolen carrot sticks and sent them all to his office.

All that was left to do was wait. Hopefully they’d listen to her explanation. She was only trying to help.

______________________________________________

He really wasn’t sure what the big deal was. He was only trying to help and make things better. He’d spent his whole life as a Jedi and one of the key values was to be helpful. But now, he does his job as a helpful and respected Jedi Master and all he gets in return is trouble. It was all so confusing. They should be thanking him, not getting angry. Plus, he’d solved many problems that day and as a Jedi he was very good at solving problems. Why couldn’t they appreciate that?

The med droids were much more polite and submissive now that they were reprogrammed. Many Jedi didn’t like the Healing Halls and often complained about the pushy and overbearing droids. This was most likely because they were quick to poke and prod and didn’t listen when one told them they were perfectly fine, thank you very much. Of course he and his fellow Jedi were going to dislike the droids and their terrible programming. And if they disliked the droids, they would avoid the Halls, which he himself was fine with, but he recognized that there were others who needed to go to the Halls for their safety and health. So, really, reprogramming the med droids was doing everyone in the temple a favor. Now they wouldn’t avoid the halls (although he still would) and they could get their treatment without rude and pushy droids. They would all be healthier Jedi because they would have polite and friendly droids to check their vitals. He’d helped, just as he was supposed to, as his Jedi duty called him to.

He just couldn’t understand the sheer overreaction of Healer Che, whose blue face turned purple and whose lekku seemed likely to reach out and choke him. So much for the Hippocratic Oath. He did expect the resigned and exasperated look on Bant’s face even as her eyes were alight with amusement. At least someone appreciated his work. Vokara was completely overreacting for no reason. It’s not like he had disabled the droids or damaged them in any way. Not really. Well, not _all_ of them. There were a few that had malfunctioned and instead of being less pushy had gone the opposite direction and chased a few healers and patients around with sharp tools. And there might have been one that started sparking and smoking while setting up a Knight with their breathing treatment. He really did feel bad about that one. Completely unintentional. The Knight was fine though. Just a small asthma attack but it was quickly fixed and there were no other issues. I mean, really, there were bound to be a few mishaps with the droids. He wasn’t Anakin after all. He wasn’t a genius with machinery. However, he thought he’d done pretty well, all things considered, and he’d solved more problems than he created. And he’d helped his fellow Jedi. Healer Che just hadn’t given him time to explain that and instead had chased him out of the Halls with one of the faulty droids wielding sharp instruments. If he could only talk to her about why he did it, she’d understand that he was only trying to help.

The incident with the tea though. That might have been a bit more selfish, but it also benefitted others so was it really wrong? There wasn’t anyone he knew who liked the muddy gritty blend of tea that the dining hall served during breakfast. It was quite frankly, an abomination and an embarrassment to all teas. If no one else liked it then no one would drink it. And if no one drank it then there would be a lot of cranky decaffeinated Knights and Masters walking around and trying to go about their jobs in a half-awake state. Which wasn’t safe. A Jedi’s work could be dangerous and risky without adding the effects of grogginess. His fellow Jedi were all in danger of not performing well because they weren’t drinking the tea. Therefore, the nasty tea had to be replaced. For everyone’s well-being.

But wasting the tea was wrong too. Food and drink should not be wasted. That was something he’d been teaching Iyla for a while now. So, a new use needed to be found for the gritty tea. Master Yoda seemed to be the only one who enjoyed the gross tea, naturally. That was probably why the dining halls served it every morning. To appease the ancient and fearsome Master. But he wasn’t afraid of his great-grandmaster...mostly. Plus, he’d be doing the little troll a favor. Master Yoda would have an endless supply of the muddy disgusting tea that he could make himself in his quarters without having to subject the rest of the temple to his horrid tastes. The confiscated tea would be moved to Yoda’s quarters and a new blend of tea would be placed in the kitchens for future use at breakfast. He was only helping the temple residents not be deprived of their morning energy boost and he wasn’t being wasteful with the other gross tea.

The problem came when he remembered that the cabinets and storage places in his great-grandmaster’s quarters weren’t as roomy as the average sized Jedi’s. Yoda’s cabinets were very small and already pretty cramped. The huge supply of tea bags simply wouldn’t fit in one place. So, since he was resourceful and clever, he decided to reorganize Master Yoda’s cabinets and stick the rest of the individual bags in any available nook and cranny. That way the grandmaster would be able to find the tea anywhere he looked. Like a nice surprise around every corner. He felt pretty good about his packing and organizing skills and he managed to get most of it done quickly without alerting anyone. That is, until Yoda and Mace walked through the door just as he was stuffing the last packet of tea into a drawer. No one said anything for a moment and the two Masters simply stared him down. He was about to make his retreat and a lame excuse when one of the overstuffed cabinets flew open and bags of gritty muddy tea spilled out over the counter and the floor. Yoda took one calculating look at the immense amount of tea bags taking over his kitchen and sent him to sit on a cushion against the wall like a youngling as Mace gave an exasperated sigh.

All that was left to do was wait. Hopefully they’d listen to his explanation. He was only trying to help.

______________________________________________

Iyla sat impatiently in Master Alann’s office with a tearful Nari on the chair next to her. Shona and Flynn were arguing about the structural soundness of the tower and whose fault it was that it broke so easily. Iyla would have jumped in and said it was Flynn since he was responsible for the base of the tower, but she was too busy thinking of what she was going to say to the Crèchemaster when he came in. Flynn was now poking Shona with his green-stained fingers as Shona tried to bat him away with her purple palms. Nari continued to sniffle and wipe at the blue stain on her tunic while Iyla stroked her orange chin in a manner reminiscent of her Papa when he stroked his ginger beard in thought.

All activity ceased though, when the heavy door creaked open and a stone-faced Master Alann walked into the room. He didn’t say anything as he took a seat behind his desk and leveled them with an unimpressed stare. All four younglings swallowed heavily in unison and sent a quick prayer to the Force for mercy.

“Would anyone like to explain to me why exactly the mediation cushions are covered in paint and how it managed to get all over the craft room and yourselves?” Master Alann asked too calmly.

“We painted the cushions to help,” Flynn answered.

Master Alann raised an eyebrow. “To help?” he asked.

“Yes, Master. We wanted to make medtashins better,” Shona said.

“And how does painting the cushions make meditation better?”

“T-They was ugly, M-Masser,” Nari spoke up, still trying to get a hold of her emotions.

“I’m still not understanding how painting ugly cushions helps meditation,” Master Alann said.

“Um…acause uver kids was fallin’ aseep at mentanation time acause of the ugly cushins and we was just helping them stay ‘wake,” Iyla answered.

Master Alann brought a hand to his face to cover his smile and make it look as if he was deep in thought. “So, you decided to paint the ugly cushions to help your fellow crèchemates stay awake during meditation. Correct?”

“Yes, Masser. Acause mentanation is portant. You tolded us that,” Iyla said.

Master Alann nodded. “That I did, little one. But, do you know _why_ the meditation cushions are ugly and boring?” he asked.

All four children shook their heads.

“The cushions are ugly because they are supposed to be. In order to meditate properly, there must be few distractions and gray boring cushions aren’t likely to distract anyone.”

“S’that why they supew uncomerable too? They hurted my bottom,” Flynn whined.

The three girls giggled at this. Master Alann couldn’t help the twitch of his lips at the boy’s question.

“Perhaps, Flynn. Or it could just be because they are old and have lost some of their fluff.”

“Maybe we can help get them more fluffier!” Shona said, perking up.

“Yeah, we can get some feathers and leefs and maybe gwass and fowers and put them in the--” Iyla was cut off by Master Alann who held up his hand for them to stop.

“I think you have _helped_ quite enough. Besides, wouldn’t fluffier cushions make the children fall asleep easier?”

“Yeah, that’s twue,” Nari answered.

“But, Masser Al-an,” Iyla said, stroking her chin in a very Obi-Wan way. Alann had to suppress a chuckle at the resemblance in that moment, especially with the orange line of paint framing her mouth like a beard. He also knew that look. He had many years of experience with that look. It meant he was about to be Kenobi-ed out of his argument.

“Wifout fluffy cushins, then people have huwty bottoms, and if they gots huwty bottoms then they be ‘stracted acause they only fink about that. And if they ‘stracted then they not mentanate good. And if they not mentanate good, they not be good Jedi. So, if we make the cushins fluffy, we make evyone a good Jedi,” Iyla reasoned.

Alann was silent for a moment. The kid had a point. Dang Kenobis and their negotiating skills. But fortunately, this little Kenobi wasn’t as experienced as her father. There were still flaws in her argument.

“Ok, so, fluffy cushions _would_ help with meditation, but how does painting them help and not cause distractions?”

“Well…” the little girl trailed off, biting her lip and scrunching her forehead in deep thought. “The pwetty cushins make them happy so they wanna mentanate and get ‘sited about it. So it help them like mentanating.”

“And what about the distractions caused by the paint?”

“Uh…they gots their eyes closed, so it not really matter,” she shrugged.

“Then wouldn’t boring gray cushions work just as well, if your eyes are closed?” Master Alann asked.

Iyla opened and closed her mouth a few times to answer but couldn’t find a loophole in his reasoning. After a few tries, she sat back with a huff and a scowl.

“Yes, Masser,” she conceded. “Ugly cushins still work.” Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout and she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Master Alann actually did chuckle at that. It was the same face her father made as a youngling when he knew he’d been beat.

“And the rest of you,” he spoke up, getting the attention of the other three silent children in the room. “Do you agree that gray boring cushions are important for meditation?”

He received three nods in return and some guilty looks. “Good. Now, as for your clothes and the state of the craft room…” he trailed off expectantly.

“Flynn said my fower was ugly!”

“It was! It looked like a weird tree!”

“Shona not share the puwple!”

“I had it first!”

Master Alann closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as the arguing went on around him. What he wouldn’t give for an ugly gray cushion and a half an hour of "huwty bottom" meditation right now. And they hadn’t even talked about the bugs. Force help him.

________________________________________________

Obi-Wan sat impatiently on Master Yoda’s cushion with a disappointed looking Mace Windu on the small chair next to him. Yoda was on a comm call with Healer Che, the Twi’lek grumbling and ranting about the damage done to her Halls and the rogue droids terrorizing her staff. Obi-Wan would have jumped in and pointed out that the damage was minimal and there were more functioning droids than rogue ones, but he was too busy thinking of what he was going to say to the two High Masters of the Council. He distracted himself by playing with the singed hole in his tunic where a spark caught him and he stroked his ginger beard in thought.

All contemplation and distractions ceased though, when the doors to Yoda’s quarters swished open and a stone-faced Healer Che walked into the room with Bant behind her. The healer didn’t say anything as she took a seat on Yoda’s couch and leveled him with an unimpressed stare. He might not be very afraid of Yoda but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of the Twi’lek healer. Obi-Wan swallowed heavily and sent a quick prayer to the Force for mercy.

“Kenobi, would you like to explain to me why exactly my med droids are no longer performing their duties as normal and how you managed to get them to ask permission before taking vitals?” Healer Che asked too calmly.

“I reprogrammed the droids to help,” Obi-Wan answered.

Healer Che raised an eyebrow. “To help?” she asked.

“Yes, Master. I simply wanted to improve the overall experience of visiting the Halls,” he said.

“And how does reprogramming the droids improve one’s experience?”

“They were pushy and rude,” Obi-Wan replied defiantly.

“I’m still not understanding how reprogramming them to ask permission and then retreat when told ‘no, thank you, I’m fine,’ makes for a better healer visit,” Healer Che said.

“Because everyone who has been poked and prodded by those insufferable droids knows it’s extremely unpleasant and as such, it’s a deterrent from coming to the Halls in the first place,” he answered.

Bant Eerin brought a hand to her face to cover her smile.

Vokara Che still looked unamused. “So, you decided to reprogram the droids to help your fellow Jedi want to come to the Halls. Correct?”

“Yes, Vokara. Because the Healing Halls are a very important and vital part of the temple. Essential to the health and well-being of every Jedi. At least that’s what I’ve been told,” Obi-Wan smirked.

Vokara scowled. “ _I_ told you that, Kenobi. But, if that is what you believe, then why do _you_ never come to the Halls?” she asked.

Obi-Wan smiled slyly and inclined his head. “Because of the pushy droids, Master.”

“The droids are not pushy. They are efficient. And it is not the job of the droid to make sure you are comfortable. It is the job of the droid to make sure you are healthy. As is the job of everyone on the healing staff.”

“Is that why you wanted to strangle me with your lekku? To make sure I was healthy and more efficiently check my vitals?” Obi-Wan sassed.

Bant covered her laugh with a fake cough and even Windu couldn’t help the twitch of his lips at the sassy remark.

“Perhaps, Kenobi, if you’d cooperate with the droids and healers they wouldn’t have to be pushy. Or would you rather them serve you some tea and cookies instead?”

“That would be wonderful!” he said, perking up. “Maybe I can get Anakin to show me how to do that. No doubt he’s programmed service droids before. I’m sure the rest of the temple would appreciate the help in feeling more comfortable as well. Perhaps I can--” Obi-Wan was cut off by Vokara who held up her hand for him to stop.

“I think you have _helped_ quite enough, Kenobi. Besides, wouldn’t being served tea and cookies make you want to stay in the Halls that you dislike so much?”

“I suppose,” he answered. “But,” he countered, stroking his chin once again. Mace and Bant groaned in unison, clearly recognizing the look and twinkle in his eyes. They knew that look. They had many years of experience with that look. It meant that Vokara Che was about to be Kenobi-ed out of her argument.

“Being served tea and cookies would motivate me to come to the Halls more often. And if I come more often and get great service, then I’ll be more inclined to cooperate with you and the other healers. And if I cooperate with you, then I won’t need to be tracked down or physically dragged there. Which takes away from your healers’ valuable time and my very important daily duties. Plus it would severely help my peace of mind not to be constantly paranoid that I might be accosted by a healer at every corner of the temple. So, if we program the droids to serve tea and cookies, I’ll be healthy and you’d see less of me. Something I’m sure you’d be grateful for as well,” Obi-Wan reasoned.

Vokara was silent for a moment. The maddening man had a point. Dang Kenobi and his negotiating skills.

“Ok, so, droids serving tea and cookies _would_ give patients a better experience, but how does programming them to be submissive help my Halls work more efficiently?”

“Oh, Vokara. As I’ve stated many times, pleasant and polite droids are good for morale and motivate my fellow Jedi to visit the Halls when needed. Plus, the Halls’ reputation would be much improved. A well liked and pleasant Healing Hall is an efficient one.”

“And what about the rogue droids who chased around my staff and patients with sharp instruments? Or the one that caught fire and triggered an asthma attack in Knight Olgan?”

Mace groaned and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and Yoda whacked Obi-Wan’s shins with his gimer stick.

Obi-Wan flinched and rubbed his sore leg. “Yes, about that. I’m truly sorry for Knight Olgan’s troubles. And I do feel terribly about the asthma attack. Truly. As for the malfunctioning droids, I can try to reprogram them again. I’m still working out some kinks, but I’m learning. A Jedi never stops pursuing knowledge, right Master Yoda?” he replied.

“Try to reprogram the med droids again, you will not! Think you have caused Healer Che enough trouble, don’t you?” Master Yoda admonished.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by the threatening stick in his face. He sat back against the wall with a huff and a scowl.

“Yes, Master,” he conceded. “I will not alter the droids anymore.” His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms in annoyance. The petulant frown was the closest the ginger haired young Council member could get to a full-on pout.

Bant chuckled at her friend’s childish scowl, the same face he’d made as a youngling when he knew he’d been beat.

“Good. Now, have an explanation for the tea bags all over my floor, do you?” Yoda asked expectantly.

“I was only trying to help,” Obi-Wan grumbled.

“Helping? Explain further you must!” Yoda demanded

Mace Windu sighed and rubbed his forehead as Obi-Wan looked innocently up at his great-grandmaster and flashed his blue akk-pup eyes at him. What he wouldn’t give for a rogue med droid to poke him with a sedative to get out of this situation. And they hadn’t even fully discussed the tea yet. Force help him.

_________________________________________________

“So, the carrot sticks?” Master Alann asked.

“I was only twying to help,” Iyla grumbled.

“Do I even want to know how giving carrot sticks to bugs is helping?”

“Prolly not, Master,” Shona answered.

Master Alann silenced her with a look.

“Takin’ the cawwots was Iyla’s idea,” Nari said.

Iyla looked betrayed and gave the Rodian an offended glare.

“Was it also Iyla’s idea to keep bugs in your cubby, Nari?” Master Alann asked.

Nari shrunk down in her seat. “No, Masser,” she replied.

Master Alann raised an eyebrow at her that conveyed that they’d get to her later.

“I taked the cawwots acause I was helping the kids get big and stwong,” Iyla explained.

“No one likes the carrots, Master,” Flynn said, defending his friend. “They’re askusting!”

“So taking the carrot sticks was another way to help your fellow crèchemates then? Is that what you mean to tell me?”

“Yes, Masser. The uver kids not like the cawwots so they not eat their snack. And if they not eat their snack, then they not grow big and stwong. Papa says I gots to eat my food so I can be big and stwong. So that means the cawwots had to go. Acause no one eated them and no one wants them,” Iyla reasoned.

“What if there are some children who like the carrot sticks?” Master Alann asked.

All four children started laughing at that but immediately stopped when they saw Master Alann’s face.

“But Masser, no kids like them. They all whined when it was time for snack. Acause they gwoss!” Iyla replied.

“Iyla, does your father make you eat vegetables?” Master Alann asked trying a new tactic since the previous one wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Yes. He says they healfy and good for me,” she said with a disgusted look on her face.

“And do you like how they taste?”

“No!”

“Well then why do you eat them?”

“Acause Papa says I gots to so I can be healfy and grow big and…oh. But…that’s diff'ent. That’s not about the uver kids. I was just trying to help the uver kids too. Like a Jedi ‘sposed to do.”

“A Jedi’s job _is_ to help people, but helping does not mean stealing food just because you do not like it. Jedi are also supposed to not be selfish and that might mean dealing with things we don’t like. Including carrot sticks.”

Iyla didn’t have a response to that, just a skeptical look. She found it hard to believe that eating carrot sticks was essential to a Jedi’s life, but she wasn’t about to tell Master Alann that. She was already in trouble.

“Now, about the bugs. How did they get in your block tower and why were the carrot sticks in there too?” Master Alann asked, folding his hands on his desk.

“Shona putted them there. She said they were sad and lonely in Nari’s cubby and they needed food,” Flynn said.

“They were starving, Master! Since Moreck telled on Nari and the leaves got tooked away, they had nofing to eat! We had to save them!” Shona exclaimed.

“Papa says not to waste food so we finded someone to give the icky cawwots to. The bugs!” Iyla said.

“Wasting food is wrong, but so is bringing bugs into the crèche and keeping them in a cubby then building them a block tower,” Master Alann said trying desperately to hide the hint of amusement in his voice.

“It was kinda more like a block palace, Masser. Like the one on Manlowe where Mama and Kowkie lived,” Iyla explained matter-of-factly.

Master Alann rubbed his temples and suppressed a smile. Leave it to a Kenobi to try to make even their misdeeds extravagant and extra. Because a block tower was nothing compared to a block palace when it came to housing forbidden bugs.

“Alright, I think we’ve talked enough about this. Nari, you and I will have a separate conversation about the bugs. Then all of you will be throwing away the dirty carrots, putting the bugs back in the crèche garden, and helping Master Terrol clean the craft room. Understood?

“Yes, Master,” they replied.

“And Iyla will be replacing the carrots with another vegetable for you four to eat at snack time tomorrow and the day after.”

The children looked horrorstruck. Flynn and Shona hunched their shoulders in defeat while Nari’s mouth hung open in disbelief. Iyla went for flashing the big blue akk-pup eyes at him. Bold choice. But not good enough.

“But Masser!” she began to argue, a whine clearly heard in her voice. “That’s no fair!”

“I can make sure that vegetables are served to you for snack every day for the next month,” he replied.

“Uh, no fanks. That’s ok.” Iyla answered with a nervous grin.

All four children exchanged worried looks, then apologized and bowed politely before running from the room. When he felt their Force presences far enough away, Crèche Master Ali Alann buried his head in his hands and laughed until he cried.

_________________________________________________

“So, the tea bags?” Master Windu asked.

“As I said, I was only trying to help,” Obi-Wan grumbled.

“Do I even want to know how filling Master Yoda’s cabinets with tea bags is helping?”

“Probably not,” Bant muttered.

Mace silenced her with a look.

“Tea from the kitchens, this is?” Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan looked innocently up at his great-grandmaster. “Yes, Master. The one served at breakfast.”

“Why put it in my cabinets, did you?” Master Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan shrunk down in his cushion a bit. “I was doing you a favor,” he replied.

Master Yoda narrowed his eyes at him. “Explain yourself, you will.”

“I took the tea because I was helping my fellow Jedi be able to perform their duties to the best of their abilities,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Just get to the point, Kenobi. Stop evading the question,” Healer Che said.

“No one likes that tea, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan said, defending himself. “It’s quite frankly, disgusting!”

“So taking the tea was just another way to help your fellow Jedi then? Is that what you mean to tell us?” Windu asked.

“Yes, Mace. No one else in this temple likes the tea served at breakfast, so they don’t drink it. And if they don’t drink their tea, then there will be a lot of groggy and de-caffeinated Masters and Knights running around not able to do their jobs effectively. Safety first is something I always tell Iyla, so I couldn’t very well ignore a blatant safety hazard such as this. Therefore the tea had to go. For the safety of all Jedi,” Obi-Wan reasoned.

“How know, do you, that enjoy this tea no one does?” Yoda asked.

The four other Masters in the room shared awkward glances and let out fake coughs but immediately stopped when they saw Master Yoda’s face.

“Master Yoda, haven’t you noticed that no one else gets tea in the morning? They all avoid it like the plague. Probably because it’s muddy, gritty, and flavorless,” Obi-Wan replied.

“The tea really isn’t that great,” Bant said, coming to her friend’s defense.

“Liked every tea that Qui-Gon served, did you, young Obi-Wan?” Yoda asked with a sly smile, trying a new tactic since the previous one wasn’t getting anywhere.

“No,” he said with a disgusted look on his face.

“But drink them you did.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because Master Qui-Gon said I had to since that’s what was being served and…wait…no… but…that’s different,” Obi-Wan insisted. “That has nothing to do with the other Jedi. I was just trying to help my fellow Masters and Knights. Jedi are supposed to be helpful after all, we learn that early on in the crèche.”

“To be helpful, a Jedi’s job _is_. But involve stealing tea you do not like, helping does not. Also expected to be selfless, Jedi are. Involve dealing with things we do not like, this may. Including muddy tea,” Master Yoda gave him a stern look.

Obi-Wan didn’t have a response to that, just a skeptical look. He found it hard to believe that learning to drink muddy tea was essential to a Jedi’s life, but he wasn’t about to tell his great-grandmaster that. He was already in trouble.

“Now, about the millions of tea bags in Master Yoda’s cabinets. Why were you stuffing them in there?” Mace asked, folding his arms and leveling him with a raised eyebrow.

“I put the tea bags in the cabinets. But I seem to have underestimated the sheer number of bags the kitchen had,” Obi-Wan said.

“But why, Obi-Wan?” Vokara asked. “Why give the tea to Master Yoda?”

“Because he’s the only one that drinks it,” Bant said, now starting to see the reasoning behind Obi-Wan’s actions. “Master Yoda, you’re the only one who likes the breakfast tea. Naturally, Obi-Wan would give the bags to you.”

Mace and Vokara closed their eyes in exasperation. Kenobi had pulled Eerin to his side. Not hard to do, really, and pretty predictable, but still a nuisance all the same.

“Bant! You’re not supposed to take his side,” Vokara said.

“Sorry, Vokara. But it does make sense. Plus, this has nothing to do with the med droids, so technically, I’m a neutral party.”

“Masters, I always tell Iyla not to waste food, and I had to stand by my word so I found someone else to give the tea bags to. My great-grandmaster. A token of my respect and a gift of good will,” Obi-Wan said.

“Respect me, you do not. Trying to butter me up, you are,” Yoda scowled waving his stick near his great-grandpadawan’s vulnerable knees.

Obi-Wan turned hurt and shocked akk-pup eyes on the little green master. “Master, how could you--”

“Enough! Wrong wasting food is. But wrong to rearrange my cabinets, it also is. Terrible packer, you are, young Obi-Wan. Stuffed everywhere the tea bags are,” Yoda huffed.

“I personally feel that I worked well with what I was given, Master. Compared to what they were before, my handiwork on your cabinets is quite an improvement,” Obi-Wan replied.

Master Windu rubbed his temples and suppressed a sigh. Leave it to Kenobi to try to justify breaking into another Master’s rooms and stuffing their kitchen with stolen tea bags then call it an improvement. As if he did Yoda a favor. 

“Alright, I think we’ve talked enough about this. Vokara, we will send Skywalker…or, actually, we’ll find someone else, to come fix the med droids. Keep the rogue ones locked away for now. Master Eerin, don’t encourage your ridiculous friend anymore and go back to your duties. Obi-Wan, you will be apologizing to Knight Olgan for the asthma attack you triggered, and you’ll be cleaning up the spilled tea on Master Yoda’s floor. Understood?” Mace asked.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan replied. Healer Che and Bant nodded and bowed, Bant looking a bit embarrassed.

“Drinking tea in my quarters every night this week, Obi-Wan will be. Serve the breakfast blend, I will,” Yoda spoke up, eyes sparkling in sadistic glee.

Obi-Wan looked horrorstruck. He hunched his shoulders in defeat and gave a sorrowful sigh. He tried to go for flashing the sad innocent blue eyes at his great-grandmaster. Bold choice. But not good enough.

“But Master!” he began to argue, voice bordering on a whine. “I hardly think that’s fair.”

“Make sure I can, that for the next month, served no tea at breakfast you will be,” Yoda replied.

“Uh, no thanks. That’s ok.” Obi-Wan answered with a nervous chuckle.

Mace couldn’t help the amused snort that came out at seeing Kenobi reduced to a pouting youngling by his great-grandmaster. The petulant scowl and slumped form on the pillow in front of him, looking exactly like his Padawan self after a scolding from Qui-Gon, made Windu feel like he could laugh until he cried.

“Well, since we seem to have resolved everything, I’ll just be taking my leave, then,” Obi-Wan said standing up from the cushion.

“Leaving, you are not.”

“Master, I need to pick up Iyla from the crèche. She’ll be waiting for me.”

“Call Master Alann we will. Tell him to bring Iyla here, I will.”

“But--”

“Take a seat, Kenobi,” Mace scolded.

Obi-Wan looked at him open-mouthed and perplexed for a second, but sank back down to the floor under his intense stare.

Bant, who still hadn’t left for some reason, stifled a giggle and Obi-Wan glared at her. Even Healer Che, who also hadn’t left yet, ( _who the Force was watching the Healing Halls then?_ ) couldn’t hide her teasing smile.

No sooner than Obi-Wan could start cursing the two meddling women, Master Alann came through the door to Master Yoda’s quarters, trailed by a paint covered and guilty looking Iyla. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this.

Master Alann looked around the room questioningly, taking in the stern looking Master Yoda, the amused healers, and the 1000% done Mace Windu, all staring at one Obi-Wan Kenobi who was sitting on a cushion against the wall, in as close to a time-out position as a grown man could get. Alann brought a hand to his face and sighed.

“What did he do _this_ time?”

“Oh, do you mean when he reprogrammed all of my droids into submission? Or when he did it _wrong_ and caused them to chase everyone around with sharp objects--”

“It wasn’t _all_ of them, Vokara!”

Vokara continued as if she was never interrupted. “Or when he triggered an asthma attack in poor Knight Olgan who was trying to get his breathing treatment when the droid started to spark and smoke?”

Master Alann shook his head but didn’t look surprised.

“Or when he stole the breakfast tea from the kitchens then put all of the extra bags in Master Yoda’s cabinets in a, quite frankly, terribly cramped arrangement?” Mace added.

“Well, that’s a bit rude, Mace.”

“The breakfast tea is gone?” Master Alann asked with barely suppressed glee.

“Here to discuss the tea, you are not!” Master Yoda said with a tap of his gimer stick on the ground. “Meant to deliver the child, you are.”

“Yes, well, about that,” Alann began. “It seems as if young Iyla has been following in her father’s footsteps today.”

“Why…?” Mace asked hesitantly.

“Young Miss Kenobi here seemed to think it was a good idea to paint the meditation cushions because they were ugly and boring, confiscate all the carrot sticks from the snack rooms because they are gross, then feed them to a collection of bugs that she and her friends had been housing in the crèche cubbies.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from smiling and Bant desperately wanted to laugh as well.

“Hmm, so tampering with temple property and stealing food apparently runs in the family,” Healer Che replied.

“I was only trying to help!” Both Obi-Wan and Iyla whined.

Everyone in the room froze and stared at them with wide eyes.

“Oh, Force, there’s two of them now,” Mace said, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

Bant, Vokara, and Ali looked at each other warily. One Kenobi was trouble enough.

“Sit by your father you will, little one,” Yoda instructed. Iyla nodded and took a seat on a cushion next to Obi-Wan. They looked like quite the pair with their guilty yet imploring blue akk-pup eyes and filthy tunics. Obi-Wan’s singed and covered in a light layer of dusty tea particles and Iyla’s stained with all different colors of paint.

“The consequence for young Iyla, Master Alann?” Yoda asked.

“Vegetables at every snack time for the next two days,” he replied.

Yoda nodded his head in approval and turned to face the two pouting Kenobis. “Eaten dinner you have not, correct?”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Then eat with me you will. Drink breakfast tea you will, Obi-Wan. And have carrot sticks for dessert you shall, little Iyla.”

“But I don’t wanna!” “I’d really rather not.” They said at the same time.

Master Alann couldn’t hold back his laugh and soon Healer Che joined in.

“Like father,” Vokara said.

“Like daughter,” Ali replied.

“And Force help us all,” Mace finished turning pleading eyes to the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudos-ing!
> 
> Next up: the 212th and 501st babysit Iyla while Obi-Wan goes on a mission. What could go wrong? ;)


	28. The GBR (Grand Babysitters of the Republic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th and 501st get to try their hand at babysitting. What could go wrong? ;) Featuring soft!clones, kissing owies, and cuddle piles. Pure fluff here, peeps! Enjoy this because next chapter we get some dramaaaa *evil smirk*
> 
> Mando'a translations in the end notes.

“I’m really sorry, Obi-Wan. If there was anyone else available I wouldn’t be coming to you about this. Plus, they requested you,” Mace said.

“They requested me by name?” Obi-Wan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“No, not exactly. They asked for our best diplomat and negotiator.”

“I’m flattered,” Obi-Wan replied, deadpan.

“It wasn’t meant to butter you up. It’s a fact. There are few who have the skill to get this planet into the Republic and calm both sides of the faction,” Mace said.

“It will only be for a few days, Obi-Wan,” Plo reasoned. “They’re holding a meeting and they’re on a time constraint. Their government has given them a three day period over which to come to an agreement. You really are the only one who can help them come to a decision in so little time.”

Obi-Wan folded his arms and sighed. He knew they were right. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d brokered an agreement between stuffy politicians in just a few days. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Iyla again though. The first time had mostly gone well, thankfully, but she’d been clingy and needy when he got back. He knew she’d been anxious while he was gone but wanted to be brave for him. He didn’t like the thought of putting her through that again.

But, he was a Jedi and it was his job to go on missions and help planets and worlds seek peace. He couldn’t shirk his duties forever. Plus, it _was_ only a few days and the Council had been very lenient so far on passing him up for missions. They’d been very respectful of his and Iyla’s need to adjust and integrate themselves into their new lives. Now would be a good time to go too. Iyla was thriving in the crèche and had found safety in routine and comfort in her friends and Crèche Masters. She was confident and blossoming and he knew that taking a small and short mission wouldn’t crumble the stability they’d found in each other.

There was just one problem.

“I understand what you are saying,” Obi-Wan began. “And I would like to agree to go on this mission, but the problem is that my normal babysitters are currently on Naboo visiting Senator Amidala’s family. Ahsoka is responsible and capable, but I’m not comfortable leaving a child in the care of another child for three days.”

“I’m sure Master Alann wouldn’t mind keeping Iyla in the crèche for a few days,” Plo said.

“There’s no room for her though. She stays with me and has no room or bed in the crèche,” Obi-Wan answered.

“The crèche is a bit overcrowded at the moment. The first initiate trials after the war are coming up in a few weeks, but until then, space is limited, I’m afraid,” Mace agreed. “Perhaps another Master, such as Kit or Depa? Or even you, Plo?”

“I’d be delighted, as would the others but I know Iyla would probably do better with people she is most comfortable with, that she trusts. Not that there isn’t trust between us. I’m just afraid that a lack of experience with each other would cause hardship for both parties,” Plo said.

“Exactly my thoughts, Plo,” Obi-Wan agreed. “There aren’t many options, unfortunately, for people Iyla trusts enough to stay with.”

Plo looked thoughtful then a spark appeared in his eyes. “What about your Commander? Cody, isn’t it? And the Captain? They were with you when you went to get Iyla and she seems to be very comfortable with them. Their fellow brothers were at her party as well. They were wonderful at caring for the younglings.”

“Have Iyla stay with the 212th and 501st?” Obi-Wan asked looking thoughtful. “That might work, actually. Iyla has said the vode are like her family and she adores them. They’ve also been begging to see her since her lifeday. This would be a good way for them to spend time with her.”

“So, are you settled then? Iyla will stay with the troopers and you’ll go on the mission?” Mace asked, looking hopeful.

“Alright, yes, it’s settled,” Obi-Wan nodded at a grateful Plo and Mace.

“Good. Mission details will be sent to you this evening. Thank you, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you,” Mace nodded and bowed.

Obi-Wan bowed back to the pair of Masters and headed down to the crèche. He had a little one to break the news to.

_______________________________________

Obi-Wan called Cody and Rex to ask if they were alright with watching Iyla for him, and he received an enthusiastic yes, mostly yelled by Fives and Waxer in the background. Obi-Wan chuckled and thanked them. To his surprise, Iyla was delighted with the idea of spending a few days with her vode. She’d been missing them since her lifeday and wanted to see them again.

Once again Obi-Wan helped Iyla pack her things for a few nights away from home then they took an airtaxi to the brothers’ apartment. Immediately upon entering, Iyla was taken off and occupied with one brother or another. Obi-Wan was grateful to them for taking his advice of keeping her distracted. Padme and Anakin had discovered that distraction had proven to be the best strategy for keeping iyla’s thoughts from homesickness or anxiety.

There were no teary goodbyes this time as Iyla was too overjoyed to be with the vode that her mind didn’t remember to be sad. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. Would a melt down come later that night, or would there be none at all? This thought left him apprehensive so he pushed it away and focused on Iyla’s hugs and kisses instead.

“Wuv you, Papa. Miss you!” she whispered in his ear.

“I’ll miss you too, my love. Be good for the vode and have fun, ok?”

“Ok, Papa! Bye-bye!” she said then bounced away to Echo and Fives.

“Be safe, General,” Cody said as he and Rex walked Obi-Wan to the door.

“We’ll take good care of the little one,” Rex assured him.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied. “Send the rest of the vode my thanks as well.”

Cody and Rex nodded and gave him their goodbyes.

______________________________________

Everything seemed to be going well so far, Cody mused. Perhaps too well though. They were playing hide and seek and having a great time. That is, until not one of them could find Iyla anywhere in the apartment. After 30 minutes the panic began to set in and some of the vode had even started to search outside in case she managed to leave out the front door. Cody was frantically checking every corner, closet, bed, and small space he could think of. They even tried calling out for the girl but got no answer. By then Rex looked like he was about to have an aneurysm and Fives was on the verge of tears.

A victorious cry from upstairs brought them all running to the tiny linen closet that they had checked multiple times already. Echo was on his knees with a finger to his lips, pointing at a small bundle of blankets with the faintest bit of strawberry blonde curls sticking out from under it. He pulled back the blankets to reveal the peaceful face of the 4-year-old who obviously had gotten bored while waiting to be found and decided to curl up and fall asleep. Rex nearly sank to the floor in relief. Cody chuckled and directed Echo to carry Iyla to the small couch in the corner of the living room so she could continue her nap. Echo gently set her down and rearranged the blankets she’d tangled herself in to make her more comfortable.

The nap seemed to give Iyla even more energy than she had before. The vode took a moment to simply stand and marvel at the little blur of a child that was skipping and hopping around their apartment at high speed. Boil looked slightly horrified and retreated to a chair a safe distance away. Waxer managed to wrangle the girl and it was decided that venturing outside might be a good way to burn off the excess energy.

Rex and Cody were aware of Iyla’s love for plants and gardens as she’d spent many comm calls telling them all about the courtyards on Mandalore and the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She’d also raved about the small playground Ahsoka had played with her on. With this in mind, they decided to take her to the park in their neighborhood. There wasn’t a lot of play equipment, since most of the people in their neighborhood were vode but it did have nice trees and flowers as well as a set of monkey bars and some rubber rings in the ground that were often used to workout. It was really more of an outdoor gym but Cody and Rex figured they could make it work.

As it turned out, Iyla loved the park. She explored the flowers and trees and ran around with Echo and Rex playing tag on the large patch of grass. Kix and Boil helped her walk through the rubber rings, which proved to be very challenging since they were spaced apart for people with much longer legs than hers. She didn’t get frustrated though and just laughed when she’d trip or miss one. Kix ended up carrying her the rest of the way and Iyla squealed happily as she was bounced up and down in his arms while he jumped from ring to ring.

Waxer and Fives saw her eyeing the monkey bars with interest and decided to help her swing on them. Iyla was a little apprehensive and scared and nearly cut off the circulation in Waxer’s arms as he climbed the platform to get to the bars. Fives showed her where her hands were supposed to go and then demonstrated the swinging motion to get to the next bar. Both vode decided that she was too small and inexperienced to go at it alone, so they took turns holding her legs and waist while she swung her arms from bar to bar. This was quickly declared a favorite by the 4-year-old and soon every one of them had taken a turn helping her go back and forth on the bars.

After a while their arms got tired though and it was back to exploring the garden part of the park. Cody, the unofficially declared ‘mom’ of the group for the afternoon, eventually called Iyla and the rest over to take a break. The little one might not be tired but the rest of them were drooping a bit. They took some time to rest in the grass and talk. Iyla was very patient and kind in her waiting though it was obvious that she was bored and wanted to get back to playing.

Everyone was content to sit for a bit until Waxer called out Boil and challenged him to a race through the rubber rings and across the bars. Boil of course jumped up and rose to the challenge and the rest of the vode followed, excited at the prospect of a little healthy competition. This soon turned into a team competition and Rex chose to be the judge and sit out to make the teams even. Iyla sat next to him on the bench and watched the game with interest. But the friendly competition then dissolved into an argument with teasing and taunting and Rex had to step in to restore order. Cody, of all people, had Echo in a headlock and was shoving Fives away with his other arm. Rex rolled his eyes and moved to separate them.

With all of their attention on hurling insults at each other, none of them noticed Iyla climbing up the platform to the monkey bars. She decided that it looked like fun when her vode were doing it and she felt confident that she could do it on her own too. Her short arms caused her to have to jump to reach the first bar. She just barely grabbed on and smiled widely at her accomplishment. But then her grip started to loosen and she scrambled wildly to keep hold of the bar. With a panicked cry she slipped and fell, hitting the ground hard.

A loud wailing cry rose up from the girl and the troopers fell silent and turned their alarmed eyes to the monkey bars. A split second of shock and confusion rippled through the vode before Waxer started swearing and running to the crumpled form on the ground.

“Iyla!” He yelled as he approached her. “Vod’ika! Are you ok?”

Iyla continued to wail and sob as she clutched her wrist and rubbed her head. 

“Oh, _osik_! Kix!” Waxer called. “She’s hurt!”

This sprung the rest of the vode into action and they all raced to the bars. Kix immediately got down on the ground and started checking the little girl over.

“ _Udesiir_ , little one, it’s alright,” Kix soothed, trying to calm her down. He tried to take her wrist in his hand but Iyla cried out and pulled it away. He cursed under his breath.

“Kix needs to look at your arm, vod’ika,” Waxer said as he held her in his lap. “He’s a healer so he can help.”

“It huwts!” Iyla sobbed. “Vewy b-bad!”

“ _K’uur_ , sweetheart. I’m sure it does, Iyla, but I can’t try to make it better if you don’t let me see it. I’ll be very, very, gentle, I promise,” Kix said.

Iyla whimpered and sniffled but held her arm out to Kix. The healer gently prodded and examined the small wrist while Iyla winced and cried silently.

“You’re being so brave, vod’ika,” Fives praised, moving to sit on the ground next to Waxer.

“Yes, very _kotep_ , little one,” Kix replied.

“S’at mean b-bwave in M-Manlowan?” she asked.

Kix nodded and she gave him a teary smile.

“I don’t think it’s broken, thank the stars. Just bruised pretty badly. She’ll need a few rounds of bacta patches and to ice it for a bit. We can wrap it when we get back,” Kix announced, much to the relief of the rest of the troopers.

“She was rubbing her head too, vod,” Boil spoke up. “Might want to take a look at that,” he said, his cheeks coloring. He was always embarrassed to show his softer side.

“Is Boil right, vod’ika?” Echo asked. “Did you hurt your head?”

“Uh-huh. It hitted the gwound when I falled,” she said.

“ _Haar’chak_ ,” Rex cursed. “Head injuries are no joke.”

“Well, luckily there doesn’t seem to be any signs of concussion. No slurred speech or unfocused eyes. Not vomiting or loss of consciousness. Another thing to thank the stars for,” Kix said.

“I can see a bit of a bump though, Kix,” Cody said, crouching down in front of Iyla and Waxer. He gently reached out to the girl’s head and ran his finger under her hairline. “Does that hurt, little one?”

“Y-Yes C’ader C-Cody,” Iyla hiccupped.

Kix appeared next to him and looked at the spot that Cody had rubbed. “Yeah, there’s a bump there. It will probably turn into a pretty good sized goose egg by the time we get back. Looks like it’s more bacta and ice for you, vod’ika,” he said, looking apologetic.

“S’ok,” she replied sadly wiping her teary eyes with her good arm.

“You’re going to be alright, vod’ika,” Waxer soothed. “Your ori’vode are all here to help you.”

“Yeah, and Kix is one of the best healers in the GAR. He’ll have you feeling better in no time,” Fives added.

“It still huwts, Kiss,” Iyla said turning to the healer. “Can you kiss it bettew pease?”

Kix stared at her almost dumbstruck. Never in all of his years as a GAR healer had he ever been asked to “kiss” anything better. The very thought made his cheeks red and he awkwardly looked around at his brothers who looked awkwardly back at him.

“Vod’ika…I…uh…” Kix started to say.

“Papa always kisses my owies bettew and it helps lots. Acause you a healer, you can kiss it even more bettew than Papa,” the 4-year-old explained.

Her big teary puppy eyes felt like they were boring into his very soul and Kix knew he could never deny this little one her request. Before he could change his mind or think about how much his brothers were going to tease him, he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss to her brow. Iyla held out her wrist and he smiled then brought it to his lips as well. She rewarded him with a bright smile and a kiss of her own on his cheek.

“Fank you, Kiss,” she said.

Kix blushed and stuttered a bit. “You, uh, you’re welcome, little one.”

Fives watched them and decided that he was jealous of Kix for getting a sweet kiss from their vod’ika.

“Hey, Iyla,” he said. “You know what’s better than one kiss from your ori’vode?”

Iyla shook her head.

“ _Two_ kisses from your ori’vode,” he smirked. Without any embarrassment or care about his reputation, Fives leaned over and kissed her wrist and her head just as Kix had. Iyla giggled and smiled then kissed his cheek too.

“Or what about three?” Waxer asked, wanting to get in on the kisses as well.

Iyla nodded and held out her arm and brought her head closer to his lips.

“Hey, I want to kiss vod’ika better too,” Echo said, quickly taking his turn.

Rex and Cody shared a look and a shrug before they moved to give kisses of their own.

Boil stood awkwardly by and watched with a mixture of confusion and interest. Waxer cleared his throat at him and tilted his head toward the girl in his lap. Boil looked torn between giving in to peer pressure and maintaining his stoic detachment from all things sentimental. He looked at the little one staring up at him with some apprehension and nervousness. He watched as she bit her lip and blinked her big blue eyes. Something caved in him in that moment because damn wasn’t she just the cutest thing he’d ever seen with her dirty tear-stained cheeks and messy curls. With a small chuckle and a smirk he got down on his knees and kissed her head and her wrist. The blinding smile she gave him brought a smile of his own to his face and he laughed as she kissed his cheek.

Rex smiled slyly at his moustached brother and patted him on the back. “Well, now that our vod’ika has had seven times the kisses, I think it’s time to head back,” he said, standing up.

“Yes, I agree,” Cody said, standing as well. “And as we walk back, maybe vod’ika can tell us how she hurt herself.”

Iyla avoided his eyes and clung to Waxer as he picked her up and settled her on his hip.

“I falled off the bars, C’ader Cody,” she said shyly.

“Why were you on the bars by yourself, little one?” Rex asked as they started walking.

“I...I fought I could do it wifout any help, Cap’n Wex. You and the vode was doin’ it and I wanted to twy.”

“You’re not old enough to do it on your own, vod’ika,” Waxer said. “It’s very dangerous to be on those bars without one of us to help you,” he hugged her tighter to his chest as if to keep her from falling from his grasp and getting hurt even more.

“I just wanted to be a big girl,” Iyla said quietly.

“You can still be a big girl and need help on the bars,” Rex replied. “None of us were good at the bars when we first started and we all needed a lot of help. It didn’t mean that we weren’t big and brave. We just needed time to learn, as you do, vod’ika. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Cap’n Wex,” Iyla said.

“You can just call me Rex, little one. The captain part doesn’t matter much anymore. Same for Cody. He’s no longer a Commander, so just Cody is fine too.”

“Ok, Wex.”

“You know, Iyla, you’re very lucky you weren’t hurt worse. A fall from that height should have caused a broken bone at least. I’m not sure how you managed to avoid that but you’re very fortunate, little one,” Kix said.

“I feeled somefing from the Fowce, Kiss. It helped me not huwt too much,” she said, playing with Waxer’s sleeve.

The brothers all looked at each other in question. None of them were very familiar with how Jedi used the Force and especially not ones so young. If Iyla said the Force protected her then they were just going to have to believe her.

“While we’re all very happy that you’re not hurt worse, we do want to make sure you understand that going on the bars without a grown up is very dangerous, Iyla,” Cody said.

“Yes, Cody. I unnerstad. And I'm sowwy. I be bettew at being safe next time,” Iyla replied, looking ashamed and apologetic.

Cody smiled and tilted her head up to him. “All is forgiven, vod’ika,” he said, running a hand through her hair affectionately.

The rest of the walk back to the apartment was quiet. Iyla was dozing in Waxer’s arms while being entertained by Fives who pointed out various things he saw and made up silly stories about them. By the time they got home her tired giggles had turned into yawns. They all did their best to keep her awake through the ice and bacta treatments and the wrist wrapping, trying to prevent her from falling asleep before dinner was even served.

Dinner caused Iyla to perk up a bit and she was relieved that she could still eat on her own, her hurt wrist thankfully not her dominant one. To her excitement, the brothers put on a holofilm after dinner to wind down from their day. Iyla hadn’t ever seen a holofilm before and she was enraptured from the very beginning. This particular film, which the vode had clearly gotten just for her, was a kids’ story about family and friendship told by talking animals and animated characters. Iyla loved it and couldn’t take her eyes off the screen and even the troopers seemed content to watch the children’s film.

Towards the end of the film Iyla started to nod off. The vode watched in amusement as she valiantly tried to stay awake and finish it, even as her head was bobbing and her eyes were half closed. Clearly the excitement of the day and the whole monkey bars ordeal had zapped her energy and tired her out. Despite her best efforts, the 4-year-old fell asleep, slumped over on her side against Rex’s arm. Cody moved to turn off the film but received protests from his brothers who wanted to see the end. He rolled his eyes and chuckled but let them finish.

After the film, Rex carried Iyla up to their bedroom. Even though there were a few rooms in the apartment, the vode felt more comfortable sleeping in the same room close to their brothers, as they had done their whole lives. Boil gave up his bed for Iyla and bunked with Waxer instead. It wasn’t the first time the brothers had to share. Rex gently laid the little bundle down and went to tuck her in before Cody stopped him and asked about getting her into her night clothes. Rex frowned and this started a discussion and conversation about whether or not they should change her or leave her as is. Was it appropriate for one of them to dress her when they aren’t her father? Are there rules about little kids and grown-ups and getting dressed? Should they wake her up and have her do it? The last one was ruled out because no one wanted to wake up the sweet little vod’ika when she was sleeping so peacefully.

In the end, Kix got her into her night clothes while Rex and Cody were still going back and forth about it. Both men looked at Kix in confusion and the healer shrugged and mumbled something about not being worried about modesty as a healer and that he used it as a way to make sure she didn’t have any other hidden injuries from her fall. Everyone seemed to accept this and soon Iyla was tucked in with Barney and completely dead to the world.

______________________________________

Cody woke up suddenly with the feeling that something was not right. He’s no Jedi and he might not be able to use the Force but he could tell that there was something wrong with someone in the room. He continued to lay still and listened carefully for any clue as to what might be happening. He could barely hear a faint crying sound coming from the bunk by the door. Boil’s bunk. But why was Boil crying? That thought alarmed him. His stoic brother would never just lie in his bed and cry in the middle of the night. What was going on?

With a jolt, Cody remembered that Boil was bunking with Waxer for the night in order to give Iyla somewhere to sleep. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Of course it wasn’t Boil crying. It was Iyla. Cody frowned to himself at the thought of the little girl crying alone in her bed and the fact that she didn’t try to wake anyone up to seek comfort. Perhaps she didn’t feel comfortable doing so. Well, he decided, if she wasn’t going to seek out comfort, then he’d just have to bring the comfort to her.

Slowly and carefully he made his way across the room to the girl’s bed, not wanting to wake his brothers. Iyla was curled up on her side with her face buried in Barney’s fur while quiet hiccups shook her shoulders as she sobbed.

“Iyla?” Cody asked to get the little one’s attention.

Iyla squeaked and gasped. She turned her red puffy eyes to look at him. “C-Cody?”

“Yes, little one. Is everything ok?”

“I…I dunno,” she said, looking truly confused about her own emotions.

“Ok, well, why are you crying?” Cody asked.

“I m-miss my P-Papa,” she hiccupped.

“It’s alright to miss your Papa, Iyla,” Cody soothed. “Did you have a bad dream about him?”

“No. I waked up to go potty but it was dawk and, and I forgotted where I was. It was scawy and I not see my Papa so I got sad.”

“That’s perfectly understandable, little one. I’m sure you were very confused, huh?”

“Y-Yes. I not like it.”

“Do you remember where you are now?” Cody asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

“Uh-huh. I'm stayin’ wif you and the vode acause Papa is on a mishin.”

“That’s right, dar--”

“Cody?” Rex’s voice spoke up sleepily. “Vod, what’s goin’ on?”

“We heard crying. Is everything ok? Is it vod’ika?” Fives asked.

“What? What’s wrong with vod’ika? Is she hurt? Sick? Is--” Waxer’s voice was cut off.

“Relax, Waxer. She’s alright. Just some homesickness,” Cody told him.

“I miss P-Papa,” Iyla sniffled.

“Aww, vod’ika. It’s ok,” Waxer said, nudging Boil to let him up out of the bunk so he could go to Iyla.

“I got scawed acause I not know where I was and Papa not here and it’s dawk. I not like the dawk.”

“Are you afraid of the dark, little one?” Echo asked.

“A little bit,” Iyla replied, ducking her head in embarrassment.

“No need to be embarrassed, vod’ika. I’m just sorry we didn’t know. We could have left on a light for you,” Echo said.

“S’ok, Ek-o. I can be bwave.”

Rex chuckled and got up to walk to the small bunk that was now surrounded by all of his brothers. “You are very _kotep_ , vod’ika. But you don’t have to be. We won’t think any less of you if you need a light to sleep with.”

Iyla nodded and hugged Barney tight to her chest. “I…I gotta go potty. I didn’t go afore bed. That's why I waked up. Can…can you take me, Cody?” she asked. “I not wanna have a assident in Boil’s bed.”

“I appreciate that, vod’ika,” Boil said sleepily but gave her a smile.

“Sure, little one. I’m sorry we didn’t show you where it is. But I’ll take you now, come on,” Cody said standing up and offering his hand. Iyla took it and let him lead her across the hall.

They returned quickly from the ‘fresher and Cody helped her back into the bunk to go back to sleep. Echo turned on a lamp in the corner while Fives picked up Barney from the floor and handed it to the little girl. They all started heading back to their beds when Iyla started crying again. The brothers looked at each other in confusion.

“My…my arm huwts and I…I not like to seep all ‘lone. I’m scawed wifout Papa,” she said quietly.

“I’ll get you another bacta wrap, sweetheart, ok? That will help with the pain,” Kix replied, leaving the room to go get his supplies.

“And as for the sleeping alone, well, I think we might have a solution to that too,” Fives said with a grin.

“You see, vod’ika. Back when we were in the war together, we often didn’t like to sleep alone either. Sometimes we were scared and wanted to have a brother close by to make us feel better,” Waxer explained.

“You gots scawed, Wasser? But you grown-ups. Grown-ups not get scawed,” she insisted.

“Oh, that’s not true, little one,” Rex said. “Grown-ups get scared too. Everyone gets scared.”

“Even Papa?” Iyla asked with shocked wide eyes.

“Even your Papa,” Cody answered. He remembered the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes when he’d let his defenses down after a difficult battle and the bundle of nervous energy he was on the way to Stewjon to get Iyla.

“Wow,” Iyla breathed.

Rex chuckled. “Anyways, we sometimes got scared during battles and we didn’t want to be alone when we slept, so we would sleep all together in a big pile of brothers on the floor to make us feel better.”

“You seep in a pile of brudders? On the floor?” Iyla asked with the patented Kenobi eyebrow raise.

“Yep. It’s actually quite comfy, little one,” Kix said as he wrapped her wrist in a new bacta bandage. “How’s that feel, vod’ika?”

“Bettew, fanks, Kiss.”

Kix ruffled her hair and smiled.

“So, what do you think, Iyla?” Echo asked. “Do you want to sleep in a big pile of brothers so you’re not alone?”

“We promise not to snore,” Fives joked. “Well, except for Boil.”

Boil smacked him on the back of the head and muttered _di’kut_.

Iyla giggled. “It’s ok, Boil. Papa snores sometimes too. I not mind.”

Boil looked like he just won the lottery. That was valuable information on his general that he’d be sure to use later on. “Thank you, vod’ika,” he nodded at her.

“So it that a yes?” Waxer asked, already setting up blankets and pillows on the ground.

“Yes, pease!”

“Excellent! Grab Barney and bring your blanket over here,” Waxer instructed.

Iyla scrambled to do as told, excited to sleep with her vode. The brothers all took their spots on the ground, where they usually slept when they had their cuddle piles. They left a small space in the middle for their vod’ika, mostly between Rex and Cody, but also making sure that each brother was somehow touching and comforting the little girl. Iyla curled up in her spot and settled down with a happy sigh.

“ _Jate ca, vode bal vod’ika_ ,” Rex mumbled. A chorus of sleepy “jate cas” rose up from the brothers around him.

“Jah-tay kah, ori’vode,” Iyla replied. “Wuv you,” she mumbled around the thumb in her mouth.

A warm feeling surrounded the small room as each brother smiled at the sweet little girl’s words.

“ _Kar’taylir darasuum gar balyc_ , _vod’ika_ ,” they whispered back even though she had already drifted off to sleep.

Echo elbowed Fives who was sniffling slightly and told him to pull himself together for stars’ sake and go to sleep. There was a smatter of chuckles at Fives’ expense before the rest of them drifted off as well.

____________________________________________

Obi-Wan returned two days later looking worn and exhausted but smiled widely when he saw his little light “playing” cards with her brothers. She was sitting in between Waxer and Boil who were playing with Echo and Kix. He couldn’t quite tell who was winning but he could see that Boil was becoming increasingly frustrated.

He listened with amusement as he heard Iyla’s voice. “But you not gots any red ones, Boil. Why you tell Kiss you do?”

Boil closed his eyes, clearly trying to keep a hold of himself. “That’s how you play the game, vod’ika,” he said.

“You ‘sposed to lie?” she asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. That’s the whole point. To try to trick your opponent.”

“Ohhh. Is that why Wasser not telling Ek-o that he gots a K? I know what a K looks like. Acause it’s in my name. Kemmobi,” she said.

Boil threw down his cards and buried his face in his hands. Waxer patted his arm and tried to console him while Kix and Echo laughed heartily at their brother’s pain.

“I think that’s enough card playing for you, my darling,” Obi-Wan said.

“Papa!” Iyla shouted and ran to greet him.

Obi-Wan caught her and chuckled as she gave him kisses all over his face. “I think someone missed me,” he joked.

“Lots and lots, Papa! But I not cwy too much. Just one night but the vode letted me seep wif them in a brudder pile. It was fun and helped me not be scawed. And we watched a holofilm about fam’ly wif some talking banfas and tooka kitties. But it's just petend acause banfas and tooka kitties not really know how to talk. I falled aseep and missed the end though,” Iyla rambled.

“You can take the film home, little one. We don’t mind,” Rex offered.

Iyla looked excitedly at her Papa and he nodded his acceptance. She cheered and ran off to put the film in her bag.

“I hope she wasn’t too much trouble for you,” Obi-Wan said, addressing the vode. “She can be quite energetic.”

“No trouble, General,” Cody was quick to reassure him. “No trouble at all.”

Obi-Wan looked skeptically at his commander and narrowed his eyes. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, of course. There weren’t any incidents at all. Everything was perfectly fine,” Fives replied.

“No incidents?” Obi-Wan asked. “I didn’t ask about incidents, Fives. Why would you bring that up?”

Rex closed his eyes in exasperation at his absolute _or’dinii_ of a vod and sighed heavily.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked warily.

“Uh, there was a small accident at the park, General. Nothing serious. Just a little fall,” Waxer spoke up, trying to play it off.

“I falled off the bars, Papa,” Iyla said as she came back in the room.

“The bars? What bars?” Obi-Wan asked.

“The monkey bars at the park, sir. She slipped off of them and fell,” Cody answered.

“She fell off…” Obi-Wan trailed off, eyes wide. He immediately started looking Iyla over for injuries.

“It’s ok, General. Kix fixed her up. She’s alright,” Rex assured him.

“Fixed her up? How badly was she hurt?”

“I hurted my arm, Papa, and my head, but Kiss putted ice and baga badges on it and it feeled lots bettew.”

Obi-Wan took the arm Iyla was holding out and prodded it gently, then ran his hand over her forehead looking for a gash or a bump.

“I'm ok now, Papa. The vode even kissed all my owies bettew,” Iyla told him.

“Well, Kix is the best in the GAR, so I trust his healing abilities. And I’m sure there is scientific evidence to back up the positive effects of a kiss to an owie. But I’d still like to know why you were on the bars by yourself, darling,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I sawed the vode doing it and I wanted to do it too. But Cody and Wasser tolded me that was not safe and I not ‘sposed to go on the bars by myself. It huwted lots when I falled but the Fowce made me not get huwt too bad acause Kiss said I not got any broked bones when I shoulda. So the Fowce helped me!”

“Accidental Force protection at four standard years? You never cease to amaze me, little one,” he said with a smile. “Well, I’m grateful that you’re not badly hurt and that your vod’e took good care of you.”

“We’re really sorry, General. We shouldn’t have taken our eyes off of her,” Echo said.

Fives spoke up as well. “It’s just we were having a little friendly competition with the equipment and well, it kinda turned into a wrestling match and Rex had to step in because Cody was trying to choke Echo and was hitting me and--”

“Oy! I was not trying to choke, Echo. Echo went after me first and then _you_ tried to--”

“Stop lying vod, they all saw you put me in a headlock like some kind of--”

“ _Ne’johaa_!” Rex shouted. “Biggest bunch of _di’kute_ I’ve ever seen. Stop. We’re all to blame for vod’ika getting hurt. Sorry, General.”

Obi-Wan smirked and sighed in mock exasperation. “It’s fine, Rex. I know how the vode can get during _friendly_ competitions. I’ve seen it first hand. And while I am a bit disappointed in the lack of supervision that caused Iyla to be on the bars by herself, it appears that you did a wonderful job comforting her and helping her heal. So, thank you for that. Plus,” he said, turning to look at the little girl. “Iyla does have some responsibility for not waiting for an adult to help her. Right, dear?”

“Yes, Papa,” she said. “Sowwy.”

“All’s forgiven, love. You too,” he addressed the brothers.

“Thank you, General,” Cody bowed his head, clearly embarrassed that his general found out about his part in the childish wrestling match.

Obi-Wan chuckled and squeezed Cody’s shoulder. “You can’t be perfect all the time, Cody. Don’t worry.”

“Is this one of those instances where I should talk about a pot and a kettle?” Cody teased.

Obi-Wan shot him a glare and dutifully ignored him in favor of helping Iyla gather her things.

“Where’s Barney, dear?” he asked as he dug through her bag.

“Oh! _Haar’chak_! I forgotted him in the room!” she said, bringing a hand to her forehead and running upstairs.

The whole room fell silent and the vode all stared at each other with wide panicked eyes. Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open in shock. Did his sweet little girl just curse in Mando’a?

When she came back down Obi-Wan turned to her. “Darling…where did you hear that word?” he asked, although a quick look at the white faces of his troopers pretty much answered that question.

Iyla looked around at her nervous brothers and her shocked Papa. “Vode gots each uvers backs, Papa,” she said simply.

Obi-Wan, knowing that that was the equivalent of an ‘I’m not telling,’ decided to let it go.

“All right, I won’t make you rat out your vode, little one. Even if they are _di’kute_ ,” he smirked.

The offended looks on all of his troopers made him laugh out loud. “Say goodbye to your brothers, Iyla. And tell them thank you.”

“Vow ent yay!” she exclaimed, running to give each of them a hug.

“You’re welcome, Iyla. We’re happy to have you,” Rex replied.

Iyla came to stand by her father’s side and waved to the troopers smiling at her. “Ray-tow-shay mee, vode!”

“ _Ret’urcye mhi, vod’ika_ ,” they replied and waved back at her, grinning at her cute speech impediment.

“ _Vor entye_ , _ner burc’yas_ ,” Obi-Wan said with a bow. _“Ret’urcye mhi_.”

“Anytime, General,” Cody answered as he showed them to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Drama. *evil laugh* ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos-ing, and bookmarking. You all da best!
> 
> Mandao'a translations:  
> vod/vode—brother (singular)/brothers (plural)  
> vod’ika—little sister  
> osik—crap/sh*t  
> Udesiir—relax/calm down/be at peace  
> K’urr—hush/shhh  
> kotep—brave  
> haar’chak—damn it  
> ori’vod(e)—older brother(s)  
> di’kut(e)—idiot(s)  
> Jate ca, vode bal vod’ika—Goodnight brothers and little sister  
> Kar’taylir darasuum gar balyc, vod’ika —Love you too, little sister  
> or’dinii—moron/fool  
> Ne’johaa—shut up  
> Vor entye—thank you  
> Ret’urcye mhi—goodbye  
> Vor entye, ner burc’yas—thank you, my friends


	29. Hurts, Fear, and Panic (Oh, My!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *stop* Drama time! *MC Hammer dance* 
> 
> Obi-Wan does what he does best--ignore an injury. Iyla doesn't take it well. Anakin and Ahsoka are just trying to calm everyone down...literally.

Anakin was going to kill his Master. Well, ok, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but he was going to give him a piece of his mind. What had he been thinking? Clearly he hadn’t been or this wouldn’t have happened. There was no excuse for it to get this bad unless his Master was being a stubborn gundark. Which he most definitely was.

Obi-Wan returned the day before from his mission and, although very tired, didn’t seem too worse for wear. They really should have known though. The man was the king of avoiding healers and downplaying his injuries. Years of experience fighting with him in the war were enough to convince Anakin that his former Master had not one ounce of self-preservation or health-consciousness in himself. But this time was worse. This time Obi-Wan had ignored and downplayed his injuries as normal, but there was so much more at stake for him now. The sweet little girl that was playing and learning down in the crèche needed her Papa and her family. Obi-Wan had more to live for now and to be so careless with himself with a daughter who needs him was absolutely inexcusable. So, yes, this was typical Obi-Wan, but no, Anakin wasn’t going to just shrug it off and roll his eyes in exasperation. He was going to knock some sense into the idiot.

His stormy scowl must have been intimidating because everyone he passed on his way to the Healing Halls gave him a wide berth. He felt a bit bad for scaring the Padawans and Initiates who squeaked and scattered as he walked through a group of them but he was on a mission to get to Obi-Wan and tell the man how stupid he was.

“Master Skywalker,” Bant Eerin greeted as he charged through the door to the Halls. She eyed him warily and backed up a bit in apprehension.

“Where is he, Bant? Where is that stubborn karkin--”

“Anakin, please,” Bant said. “I’ll take you to him and you can tell him how much of an idiot he is, but please don’t yell and curse in reception. Vokara is on edge enough as it is. Best not to invoke any more of her ire. Let her save that for Obi-Wan,” she smirked.

Anakin smirked as well. “Of course, Bant. I’m sorry. I’m just so…”

“Annoyed? Angry? Frustrated? Disappointed? Trust me, I know. I’m all that and more. And Obi’s had plenty of people in to see him and tell him the same thing. Which is why I’m letting you go in and tell him as well. He needs to hear all of it. Plus, he’s being an insufferable patient as usual and this is my form of payback.”

“A Jedi is not supposed to seek revenge, Master Eerin,” Anakin teased. “The Code is very clear.”

“Yes, well the writers of the Code never met Obi-Wan Kenobi and I’m sure they’d agree with me if they did,” Bant replied.

Anakin chuckled and allowed her to lead him back to Obi-Wan’s room. He walked in to see him sitting up in the bed with an annoyingly charming smile on his face.

“Anakin! How are you? Well, I hope. I will be too once I’m allowed out of this sterile prison cell. I swear Bant and Vokara are only keeping me here as some sadistic form of punishment. Honestly, healers are supposed to care for their patients, not subject them to unnecessary hospital stays,” he huffed.

“Unnecessary my arse, Kenobi,” Bant muttered as she entered the room.

“So crude, Eerin,” Obi-Wan tutted in mock disappointment.

Bant rolled her eyes and moved to check the readings on the machines.

“Bant’s right, Master. I’d hardly call a cracked rib, concussion, and Force exhaustion an unnecessary reason to go to the Halls. Not to mention you _passed out_ while giving your report to the Council,” Anakin said, crossing his arms and staring Obi-Wan down.

“Yes, well, I suppose it was a bit worse than I thought,” Obi-Wan muttered.

Bant snorted in disbelief.

“Do you need something, Bant? Or are you just here to be a nuisance?” Obi-Wan snapped.

“Ooh, someone is testy. Are your drugs wearing off?” Bant replied, stepping up to check his IV bag.

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan pouted.

“Save it for someone who will believe you, Master,” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“I’m _here_ , Obi, because I am your nurse, unfortunately. Plus, I really want to witness your former Padawan giving you a stern talking to. I can’t wait actually,” Bant replied. “No new drugs for you, yet. Pity. You’re always much more agreeable when you’re drugged.”

Obi-Wan sent her a scathing look and crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Master,” Anakin began, taking a seat by the bed. “What the ever loving karking heck were you thinking? I mean are you a complete dung head?”

“Very respectful as always, Anakin. Good to know my etiquette lessons paid off,” Obi-Wan snarked.

Anakin gave him an unimpressed look. “I’m serious, Obi-Wan. This was really stupid. I mean, hiding injuries _is_ your specialty but did you even think about the consequences? Not just for you, but for the people who care about you? For the little one who depends on you? What would Satine--”

“Stop! Stop it right there, Anakin. You are _not_ going to bring her into this,” Obi-Wan interrupted with an icy glare.

“Alright. I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. But really, Master. What about Iyla? She loves you and she needs you. You can’t just play with your life and your health like you have nothing to lose. This isn’t the war anymore. You have a daughter now.”

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze to his lap. “I know. I’ve already received the lecture from Vokara, Yoda, Kit, Plo, Depa, Bant, basically the entire Order, so trust me, I understand, Anakin.”

“Do you, though? Because I feel like you say that but you continue to be back in this situation again and again.

“I do understand. Now. I just…I really didn’t think it was that bad. I mean, I’ve had worse. And I’ve dealt with worse, I just though I could handle it.”

“You’re lucky that you passed out in the meeting and not in your quarters. What then? Iyla would have been scared to death. Would she even know what to do, where to go for help? You’d trust a 4-year-old to be calm and mature enough to call someone?”

“We can’t dwell on the ‘what ifs,’ Anakin, but I do see your point. I can’t imagine Iyla seeing that and having to deal with it. I truly wasn’t thinking and I was an idiot. I’m not used to having a little life depend on me. Not since you,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“At least I was mature enough to be able to call someone for help and handle it.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, looking skeptical, but also smirking teasingly.

“Oh, shut up,” Anakin growled, smirking as well.

They sat in silence for a bit, Obi-Wan lost in thought about how close he’d come to scaring his little light and Anakin wondering if his Master was truly going to start taking care of himself now.

“So, will you live?” Anakin joked.

“Yes.”

“Darn,” Anakin teased.

“You’re lucky I’m too far away to smack you, brat,” Obi-Wan threatened.

Anakin chuckled and sat back in his chair haughtily.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said.

“Hmmm,” Anakin replied.

“I really am sorry for worrying everyone. For worrying you. And…thank you, for talking some sense into me. I can be pretty stubborn at times.”

Anakin snorted. “ _That’s_ an understatement. But, apology accepted. And, you’re welcome. Anytime _I_ get to lecture _you_ is a treat.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Can you do me a favor?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“Can you go get Iyla from the crèche? It’s nearing dinner time and I know she’ll get anxious if she’s not picked up before the other children start to eat. I’m sure Masters Alann and Terrol have been informed of the situation and would gladly allow Iyla to have dinner and stay there, but I’m worried she’ll be upset.”

“Of course, Obi-Wan. Should I bring her back to my place? Ahsoka and I can watch her while you’re here.”

“Take her to eat first. Tell her it’s an uncle and niece dinner night or something. Then I think you should bring her here. She’ll wonder where I am and it’s best if she knows the truth. We can both explain the situation to her once you’re here,” Obi-Wan said.

“Alright. I’ll go pick her up now,” Anakin said, rising from his seat.

“Just…tread lightly, Anakin. She’s going to be confused and most likely pretty anxious.”

“Don’t worry, Master. I’ll take care of her,” Anakin reassured him. He brought a hand to Obi-Wan’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Obi-Wan smiled and inclined his head. “Now, get some sleep while you can. Your tiny ball of energy will be here soon enough.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and closed his eyes, smiling as he thought of his bright little light.

___________________________

Iyla couldn’t tell time. But she _could_ tell that it was getting a late. Master Terrol had come into the room and told them to put the toys away and start washing up for dinner. This worried her. She never stayed long enough to clean up the toys and her Papa always came to get her before dinner. But he wasn’t here for her yet. No one was here for her yet.

After helping the other children clean the toys, Iyla stood silently in the middle of the playroom and watched her friends and crèchemates file into the ‘freshers to wash their hands then take a seat at a table in the meal room. She didn’t know if she should follow them or not. Surely her Papa would be here any minute to take her to dinner. Maybe he was just running late. Yeah, that was it. She’d just wait here for him while the other kids ate dinner. She wasn’t that hungry. She could wait for her Papa.

But when Master Alann had found her sitting quietly against the wall and started directing her towards the meal room, Iyla’s anxiety spiked terribly. Why wasn’t her Papa here yet? She never stayed this long and he never left her here during dinner.

“Come eat with us, Iyla,” Master Alann said as he led her out of the playroom.

“But, I gotta wait for Papa. He always takes me to dinner. He be sad if I not eat wif him,” Iyla said, shaking her head and planting her feet.

“Little one, I’m sure your Papa will be along to get you soon, but why don’t you come on in with the rest of the children. You don’t have to eat, but I don’t want you out here all alone.”

“B-But…but I not ‘sposed to be here at dinner. I ‘sposed to be wif my Papa,” Iyla insisted with watery eyes.

“Shhh, it’s alright, dear,” was all Master Alann said.

“No! I no wanna go wif the uver kids. Wanna go wif my Papa! Why he not here, Masser Al-an? Did he forget ‘bout me? Does he not want me no more?” Iyla asked with shuddering breaths.

“Oh, of course not, child. Your Papa would never forget about you and he would never ever not want you. I know there’s a good reason for him not being here right now, Iyla. But until we find out what that is, you’ll need to come and sit with the other children, ok?”

Iyla bit her lip and kept sneaking glances at the crèche entrance, waiting for her Papa to come through and tell her he loved her and still wanted her. But he never came and Master Alann took her to sit in a chair next to Shona and Nari. Both girls tried to help their friend feel better and offered her some of their food but Iyla just sat hunched over with her arms hugging her chest and silent tears trailing down her cheeks. She didn’t laugh at Flynn’s jokes or smile when Nari told her about her swim in the pond earlier that day. She simply curled up in the chair and stared silently ahead.

Her brain was working overtime trying to figure out why her Papa wouldn’t come to get her. Maybe she had done something to make him mad or she’d been too much trouble lately. Maybe now that he got to know her, he saw all those bad things Mrs. Huber did and changed his mind. He said he would never change his mind and that he loved her forever but a lot of grown-ups say a lot of things that aren’t true. Would she have to stay in the crèche forever now? Would she see her Papa again? Did he even want to see her? A loud sob was starting to work its way up her chest and she couldn’t stop trembling. No one was coming for her. She was all alone again.

She barely registered the strong arms pulling her from her chair and guiding her out of the room. The big hands were rubbing calming circles on her shoulders and her back.

“Someone is here for you, little one,” Master Alann said.

Iyla looked up from the ground at his words. She couldn’t fully make out the shape by the door through her blurry and teary vision. It didn’t look like her Papa though.

“Hey, sweetheart,” the shape greeted as she got closer. She recognized the voice as her Uncle Anakin and her face started to crumble. She buried her head in her uncle’s chest and latched on tightly to his tunics as she cried.

“Hey, hey, little one. What’s all this about? What’s got you so upset, hmm?” Anakin asked.

“W-Want P-Papa!” she whimpered.

“Oh, kiddo. I know. You’re scared and upset. It’s ok, though. Your Papa sent me to come get you instead.”

“He not w-want me no m-more! That's why he l-leaved me here!” Iyla cried.

“No, no, Iyla. Not at all. He loves you so much, sweetheart. He just couldn’t come here right now, that’s all,” Anakin soothed, running his hand through her hair and sending her reassurance through the Force.

“W-Why?”

Anakin gave her a sympathetic smile and wiped her tears. “I’ll explain while we’re at dinner,” he told her. Master Alann handed her bag to Anakin then gave her one last comforting rub on her back before returning to the meal room.

“He gonna meet us at dinner?” Iyla asked, taking her uncle’s hand and following him down to the dining hall.

“No, but I’ll take you to him after we eat.”

“Where is he? Is he in twouble wif Masser Yoba again?”

Anakin laughed. He remembered the annoyance and frustration on Obi-Wan’s face as he explained the situation to him and the scowl he gave him when Anakin simply laughed at his misfortune. “Not this time, little one.”

Once in the dining hall, Anakin saw many of the Council members sitting at a table against the wall. All most likely discussing his gundark of a Master’s collapse in the chambers. Depa looked up and caught his attention with a wave. Uncle and niece weaved their way through the crowds to the table in the back and Anakin sat Iyla down in an empty chair across from Kit.

“Can you sit here with the Masters while I go get us some food, kiddo?” he asked.

“Ok,” Iyla whispered. “No fish,” she reminded him.

“Yes, no fish. I remember.”

All of the Masters seemed to pick up on the girl’s somber mood and could clearly see her red eyes and cheeks. Depa caught his eye and mouthed ‘does she know?’ and he shook his head. ‘Just anxious’ he mouthed back. Depa nodded understandingly and turned her attention back to the sniffling child at the table. Anakin lingered for a moment longer as Depa tried to engage Iyla in conversation and Kit tried to make her laugh with silly faces. It wasn’t working too well but he felt confident leaving her there for a moment.

He returned to the table with a tray of food for each of them and was happy to see that Iyla had perked up a bit at the attention of her father’s friends. She was smiling slightly and explaining to Plo and Mace how she was able to Force push some of the toy speeders through the air in the crèche. Both men complimented her on her impressive accomplishment.

The combined efforts of Anakin and the Council Masters kept Iyla distracted enough from Obi-Wan’s absence to get her through dinner and eat everything on her plate. Only when Anakin rose to gather up their dishes did she start to grow anxious again.

“We gonna go see Papa now, Unka A’kin?” she asked when he returned to the table.

“Yes, Iyla. We’ll go see him now.”

“And he still wants me and not twyin’ to get rid of me?”

“Never, kiddo.”

“Why do you think your father doesn’t want you anymore, young one?” Depa asked.

“Acause he forgotted me in the cwush and sended Unka A’kin to get me instead. I just fought…I fought he got tired of me,” Iyla said quietly.

“Little Iyla, I’ve seen how your Papa looks at you and how happy you make him. He could never get tired of you,” Plo reassured her.

Iyla didn’t look too convinced but still nodded. “So then why he not here to eat dinner wif me? Where is he?”

Each Master shared looks around the table, clearly trying to decide what to say next.

“He’s in the Healing Halls, kiddo,” Anakin spoke up.

“The Healing Halls?” Iyla asked.

“Yes, he had an accident in the Council Chambers and had to go to the Halls,” Mace explained.

Iyla tilted her head with a look of deep confusion on her face. “Papa had a assident?” she asked, almost shocked. “Did he not go afore the meeting? But why he wif the healers? Why he not just change his clothes?”

The adults all looked at each other in confusion for a moment. Then Anakin and Kit started laughing and Plo chuckled as well.

“Not that kind of accident, little one,” Anakin said, amused. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his Master’s red face when he told him that his 4-year-old thought he was in the Halls because he wet his pants during a Council meeting.

“But Masser Window said…”

“Never mind. It was a poor choice of words on my part. I should have known better than to use the word ‘accident’ when talking to a youngling,” Mace said, his lips twitching into a grin at the child’s misunderstanding.

“Papa says I gots to go to the healer if I’m sick or huwt. Is Papa sick? Does he gots the Dwagon Balls Flu? I had that. It was gwoss. I frowed up a lot!”

Depa chuckled. “No, your Papa isn’t sick at all. And he doesn’t have the Dagobah Flu. Thankfully that terrible sickness is gone,” she shuddered.

“So then…Papa’s huwt?” Iyla asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Yes, little one,” Plo answered. “He wasn’t feeling well during the meeting and we found out he was hurt so he had to go see the healers.”

Iyla was silent and seemed deep in thought. “Is he gonna be ok? Is it bad? Is he gonna go away? I not want him to go away! I not want him to leave me!” she said, looking wide-eyed at them.

“No, Iyla. He’s not going away. Why would you think that?” Kit asked.

“Acause Papa said Mama got huwt vewy bad and that’s why she had to go away. And now Papa’s huwt and I not want him to go away too! I love him and I will miss him and then I be all ‘lone!” Iyla’s tears had returned and her shoulders were hitching with every breath.

“Shhh, kiddo. Breathe. It’s ok. Your Papa isn’t going to go away and he’s not hurt badly. Healer Che just wants to make sure he’s better before she lets him go home. Would you like to go see him? He very much wants to see you,” Anakin said, rubbing her shoulders and her back in comfort.

“I’m scawed,” Iyla whispered, looking down at her lap.

“It’s ok to be scared, Iyla,” Depa told her.

“I’ll be there with you, sweetheart. Don’t worry,” Anakin soothed.

“Ok, Unka A’kin. I wanna go see Papa now.”

“Great. Let’s go then, kiddo,” he said standing up and holding out his hand. Iyla grabbed her bag and Anakin slung it over his shoulder. Iyla took his hand and looked back at the table of Masters.

“You come see Papa, too?” she asked.

“We’ve already been to see him, little one,” Kit said.

“Oh,” Iyla replied, looking disappointed.

Plo hurried to make the girl feel better. “But, perhaps we can come with you and wait in the lobby. To make you feel safer. Would you like that, little Iyla?”

“Yes, pease, Masser Koom.”

Plo smiled and stood up followed by Kit, Mace, and Depa. The five Masters and little youngling walked to the Halls together, making small talk and trying to raise the child’s spirits. Anakin got a comm call from Ahsoka telling him she just arrived at the Halls and would be waiting for him and Iyla before going to see Obi-Wan.

Anakin, Iyla, and the group of Councilors made quite a sight walking into the Halls. Healer Che took one look at them and forbid them all from seeing her patient. Anakin assured her that it would only be Ahsoka, Iyla, and himself and that the other Masters were there for “moral support” for Iyla. Healer Che seemed more agreeable to this and showed the three of them back to Obi-Wan’s room.

“Hey, Master,” Anakin greeted as he came in. “You’ve got a very special visitor.”

Iyla was gripping Anakin’s hand tightly and she stood nervously by his side. Seeing her Papa in a big white bed with all kinds of machines and wires was terrifying to her. Uncle Anakin and the Masters had said her Papa wasn’t hurt badly but he looked scary and not well at all. Her Force signature was practically broadcasting fear and apprehension.

Obi-Wan winced at the sheer volume of the feelings flooding his exhausted Force signature, but pushed down the pain to greet his little one. “Hello, my darling,” Obi-Wan said with a bright smile while sending her calming feelings through the Force in a effort to try to dull the strength of her emotions.

“Hi, Papa,” Iyla replied but didn’t budge from Anakin’s side.

“You can come closer, dear, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan said.

“She’s a bit nervous,” Anakin told him.

“That’s perfectly understandable, little one. I’m sure it’s very scary to see me in this bed with all these machines, right?”

Iyla nodded at him with big eyes.

“Would you like to know what they are for? I can explain them to you so they aren’t so scary anymore. What do you think?”

“Ok, Papa.”

Obi-Wan smiled and held out his hand to call her forward. Iyla approached him slowly and cautiously. Ahsoka helped her on to the chair by his side and gave her greeting to her grandmaster. Both girls listened to his explanation of the machines with interest. Anakin was grateful that Ahsoka seemed to be soothed by his words too. Anakin had warned Ahsoka about shielding from Obi-Wan since he was suffering from Force exhaustion and too many feelings could cause him a lot of pain. Despite her good shields though, Anakin could tell that she was anxious and worried about Obi-Wan as well. Obi-Wan could obviously tell too since he started to include her in his conversation.

All it took was the initial breaking of the ice for Iyla to finally feel comfortable in the small healing room. She sat by her father’s side and talked his ear off about her day in the crèche and her dinner with the Councilors.

“And Masser Window said you had a assident and I was confused acause I fought you always go potty afore the meeting but Unka A’kin tolded me it wasn’t that kinda assident,” Iyla said.

Obi-Wan looked mortified and turned a deep red. Anakin and Ahsoka laughed at his embarrassment and the misunderstanding.

“Ah, no, darling, I didn’t have that kind of accident,” Obi-Wan replied. “I just felt a bit unwell and some of the council members helped bring me here so I could start to feel better.”

Anakin scoffed and looked away. Passing out in the middle of a report and being carried to the Halls wasn’t the same thing as “being helped.” But he chose to keep those thoughts to himself.

“Are you gonna get bettew, Papa?” Iyla asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Of course, darling. Healer Che says I can leave as early as tomorrow afternoon if all goes well tonight.”

“So you not gonna go away like Mama did when she got huwt?”

“No, love. Not at all. Is that what had you so upset? Did you think I was going to leave you?”

Iyla nodded and stifled a sob. “I fought you was gonna go away and that you not want me no more acause you not come to get me from the cwush! I had to stay vewy supew late and I was scawed. I fought you change your mind and was not gonna come for me.”

“Oh, my sweet little light. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you or scare you. Come here,” he said, patting the spot on the bed beside him.

Iyla got down from the chair and tried to climb on the bed but couldn’t quite manage it. Anakin stepped in to help and settled her against Obi-Wan’s side. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. “I’m not going to go away, little one, don’t worry. Your Mama went away because she was hurt very badly. Too much for a healer to help her. But I’m not hurt badly, dear. And I have two wonderful healers helping me get better.”

“Healer Che and Masser Eewin are the bestest,” Iyla agreed.

“They really are,” Obi-Wan smiled. “But, Iyla, sweetheart, I am concerned that you felt like I didn’t want you anymore. Please know that that is not true and it never will be true. I’m sorry I didn’t come pick you up. I should have informed Master Alann that I was sending Anakin so he could let you know what was happening. I’m sorry, love. I wasn’t a very smart Papa,” he said, tweaking her nose and getting a giggle out of her.

“It’s ok,” she said then hesitated a bit. “So…you not change your mind 'bout wanting me?” Iyla asked.

“Never, darling. What is it I always say? I love you forever…”

“And evew,” Iyla finished. “And fowever is a long long time, right, Papa?”

“Yes, my little one. A very, very, very, very,” he continued, tickling her with every ‘very’ he said. Iyla’s giggles filled the room and she twisted wildly to avoid his fingers.

A pained gasp stilled Obi-Wan’s fingers and he grimaced and moaned. Iyla stilled as well and looked at him, concerned.

“Papa?” she asked timidly.

Obi-Wan wanted to reassure her and comfort her but the blinding pain in his head and the strong tugging sensation on his arm strangled his voice.

“Master? What’s wrong?” Anakin asked worriedly, coming to his side quickly. “Are you in pain? What hurts?”

“My…my h-head,” Obi-Wan gasped. “And my arm. The IV…it’s stuck under…” he gestured to the little girl sitting next to him.

Anakin quickly picked Iyla up and set her on the floor next to the bed. This gave Obi-Wan some relief but he was still clutching his head and moaning.

“Your head still hurts? What happened? Headache?” Anakin continued to ask.

“Too much emotion…in the Force,” Obi-Wan gasped out. “The laughter it--” he cut off with a strangled breath.

“I huwted Papa?” Iyla asked fearfully.

“No! It’s my f-fault. I shouldn’t have gotten you so riled up. You…you didn’t do anything wrong, l-little one,” Obi-Wan stuttered out through his gasping.

Iyla didn’t believe him though and stared at him with terrified eyes. They were just laughing and playing and happy and then he was making noises and holding his head and it was all her fault. She sat on his wire and she laughed too much and it hurt him. Slowly and anxiously she started to back into a corner muttering apologies.

“M’sowwy! Sowwy, Papa! I huwted you! I not mean to! Sowwy!” she was sobbing now and hugging her arms to chest.

“N-No, darling…argh!” Obi-Wan was desperately trying to reassure her and comfort her but with every heightened emotion she was broadcasting the pain in his head grew worse and worse.

Iyla was now backed fully into the corner of the room and curling into a ball, knees hugged tightly to her chest and shoulders shaking. “I’m sowwy. I’m a bad girl. I huwted Papa. S-Sowwy!” she whimpered.

Ahsoka and Anakin were so focused on comforting Obi-Wan and lessening his pain that neither of them took notice of the frightened little girl in the corner muttering to herself. Alarms were blaring from Obi-Wan’s monitors and hurried footsteps were heard running toward his room. Bant and Vokara came racing in, asking questions and fiddling with wires, all the while oblivious to Iyla who was now panting harshly and struggling to pull in air. The amount of chaos in the small space drowned out the child’s misery and fear. At some point Mace, Depa, Kit, and Plo appeared outside the door, having grown concerned after hearing the commotion.

Obi-Wan continued to moan and clutch his head, all the while trying to communicate with someone in the room to see to Iyla and help her. But his pain was stronger and he couldn’t do anything but stifle his screams. He could feel her so clearly and sharply and he grew even more agitated with each emotion he felt from her. She was guilty and blamed herself for his pain. She doubted his words about not going away like Satine. She was second guessing her worth and his love for her after he’d just reassured her that he would never leave her. Worst of all, she was reverting back to her insecurities about being bad and unwanted and his heart broke as she unintentionally flooded his Force signature with sorrow and fear. His poor little light. She needed someone to take care of her, but everyone else was so focused on him that they didn’t notice her pain.

He grew even more desperate though when he felt her start to panic because she couldn’t catch her breath. She was hyperventilating and on the verge of a complete panic attack and no one even noticed. Suddenly small objects in the room started to float up and the glass cylinders on the counter broke. Metal utensils by the sink were rattling and the tea cup on the food tray next to him fell to the floor with a crack. Everyone stopped and looked around in confusion for the source of the disturbance.

“I…Iyla…” Obi-Wan managed to gasp out. “Get…Iyla.”

All eyes turned sharply to the whimpering and panting sound that could now clearly be heard in the quiet room. One look at the little girl in the corner and all hell broke loose again.

“Kriff!” Anakin yelled. “She’s still in here? How did we not notice? Kark, she’s hyperventilating!”

“She’s been in here the whole time?!” Bant exclaimed.

“Oh, Force, I think she’s having a panic attack!” Anakin said.

“A panic attack? She’s only four!” Bant replied in shock.

“Her emotions are agitating him. We can’t calm him down until you get her out of here,” Healer Che said loudly over the blaring alarms and Obi-Wan’s agonized whimpers.

Anakin, who had returned to comforting his Master called over his shoulder. “Ahsoka, get her out of here!”

“But, Master! I don’t know the first thing about panic attacks,” Ahsoka said anxiously.

“It doesn’t matter, Snips, we just need her out.”

Ahsoka glanced nervously between her Master and the gasping and sobbing little girl.

“Now, Padawan Tano!” Healer Che yelled fiercely. “Get the child out!”

Ahsoka didn’t even think twice, startled by the healer’s sternness. She scooped up the frightened child who was still struggling to breathe and practically ran out the door, which was now thankfully clear of Councilors as Vokara had snapped at them all to stop loitering and let her work in peace. Ahsoka paused in the hallway, looking wildly around for an empty room or anywhere that would work as a good place to get the girl away from the stressful situation. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

“Come with me, little Soka. There’s an empty room down the hall. I will help you calm Iyla down,” Plo told her, setting a strong and steady hand on her back. Ahsoka relaxed in the peaceful presence of one of her most trusted and beloved Masters and allowed him to lead her away from the chaos of her grandmaster’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the drama. It will continue into next chapter also. BUT! I always end my drama with fluff and feels, so rest assured! Happiness will be along soon!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting, kudos-ing, and bookmarking! <3


	30. Self-Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the drama last chapter! I had to get one last dramatic moment in before the fluffy sugar sweet chapters that are coming. Can you believe it's only 5 chapters to the end? *shocked face* Crazy! Also sorry the updates have been slower. These past few week the school I work at has been deciding between distance learning and on-campus so it's been endless emails and text chains with co-workers. Super fun. Also, yesterday was Opening Day for baseball and I couldn't not watch my favorite sport ever after it's been gone for like 4 months! Go Dodgers!
> 
> Anyway, Chapter 30: Plo Koon is basically dad and super soft and awesome, Obi-Wan is finally feeling better and not an idiot (well not as much), and of course I had to bring in fluffy family time at the end <3 Enjoy!

Plo guided his two charges into the empty healing room down the hall and shut the door behind them. He hadn’t seen much of Obi-Wan’s episode, just the minute or so that he watched from the doorway before Vokara shoo-ed them all away. He did feel the intense fear and panic coming from the youngling though. He was pretty sure that everyone in the entire wing could feel it. No wonder Obi-Wan’s Force signature went haywire. The emotions of little ones are not yet shielded and tend to be very intense and deep, children always having big and messy emotions. He didn’t know that caused the little one’s pain and fear, but he understood the need to get her away from the situation and away from her father. No matter how distressing it was for her. He heard Vokara and Anakin’s shouts for Ahsoka to get Iyla out of the room and he winced in sympathy for the Padawan who was being thrust into an unfamiliar and stressful situation. Handling panic attacks in younglings isn’t exactly covered in temple classes.

So, when Ahsoka had run out of the room holding a gasping Iyla, looking frantic and completely lost, Plo had stepped in. The little one needed help and care. Both of them. He felt Ahsoka relax at his touch and smiled under his mask at the way she melted into his palm and exuded trust and love into the Force.

“Come in, Ahsoka. We will place her on the bed and sit by her as we work,” he said.

“How are we going to help her, Master Plo?” Ahsoka asked, setting the little one down on the bed. “I...I’ve never dealt with this before. I didn’t even know kids this young could get panic attacks.”

“It is not terribly unusual. Young children have not yet learned how to release their emotions, so in times of great distress, their feelings build up.”

“And they have nowhere to go except out to other people or back into themselves,” Ahsoka nodded. “So, how do we break down the built up emotions?”

“In good time, young one. First we must address the most pressing problem for little Iyla,” Plo replied.

“The breathing,” Ahsoka said.

“Yes. Right now Iyla isn’t breathing well and we must work to bring her back under control. We do not want her to pass out,” Plo said. He turned to look at Ahsoka who was biting her lip and staring wide-eyed at the wheezing little girl. “Will you help me, Ahsoka?”

“I don’t know how, Master,” Ahsoka said, slightly ashamed.

“I will show you. Come. Sit on her other side,” Plo instructed.

Ahsoka did as told and Plo took her hand and set it on Iyla’s small back. He showed her how to measure the breaths and how to rub soothing circles as they worked. Plo took one of Iyla’s tiny hands and set it against his chest then put the other on Ahsoka’s chest.

“We must regulate our breathing to a relaxed speed. We will have to breathe in unison so Iyla will be able to follow our movements. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka answered.

Both Jedi slowed their breaths down to a steady speed, inhaling and exhaling at the same time. Iyla didn’t seem to be responding or able to copy their movements well so Plo put his palm over her heart and worked on sending peace and calmness into her Force signature. Ahsoka sat amazed as Master Plo managed to get the Force around them to pulse like the beating of a heart, slow and steady. She concentrated on the feeling and guided it towards the little girl, adding some of her own calming emotions as well.

With a large gasp Iyla’s wheezing stopped and she coughed harshly. Her chest was still heaving and she shook with sobs, but Ahsoka’s calming strokes along her back helped them decrease. Slowly but surely Iyla’s shoulders became less tense and her breaths evened out.

“That’s it, little one. There you go. Peace. Calm. Very good,” Plo spoke softly.

Ahsoka watched as Iyla slumped against the back of the bed and closed her eyes. The rise and fall of her chest now steady. Master Plo took his hand and moved it to her back to join Ahsoka’s in stroking and rubbing gently.

Once Plo was satisfied that the breathing was taken care of, the next step was to address the emotions. A calm body was important but without a calm mind, the body was in danger of reverting back to its previous state.

“She’s breathing better now, Master,” Ahsoka said, sounding relieved.

“Yes, well done, little Soka. I believe we are ready for the next step.”

“Next step?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes. With the body calm, it is now time to calm the mind. A calm mind is the source of true peace, and peace is what little Iyla needs right now,” Plo explained.

“You’re right, Master Plo. She’s in danger of panicking again if her thoughts are not calm.”

“You learn quickly, young one,” Plo said, sounding proud. “Have you ever helped quiet a chaotic Force signature before? Children are much different from adults, mind you.”

“No, Master.”

“Well then, you’re in for a truly remarkable learning experience, Padawan. Shall we begin?”

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka answered with an excited glint in her eyes.

“The absence of shields means we must be very gentle. We cannot attempt to enter her mind and we cannot flood her with emotions. This will have the adverse affect and she might shut down. Instead we must draw her out to us and from there we can give to her as well,” Plo explained.

“That sounds complicated.”

“It can be. But because of Iyla’s age, we will be going slowly and you will catch on quickly.”

Ahsoka nodded and waited for further instruction.

“Close your eyes and sink into the Force, Ahsoka. Not quite a meditative state, but a heightened awareness. Reach out and feel for Iyla but do not touch or provoke. Can you feel her?” Plo asked.

“Yes, Master. She’s…loud and bright,” Ahsoka said with a wince.

Plo chuckled. “She is young. And distressed. What emotions can you feel from her, Padawan?”

“She’s scared and confused. And…guilty?”

Plo closed his eyes and reached out as well. He hummed sympathetically. “Very guilty. Whatever for, little one?” he asked. He paused and waited for a reponse. “Ah, I see,” he replied.

“I heard her, Master. She feels bad that she hurt Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said.

“Yes, the guilt and fear are the strongest. Now that she is aware of us, let us try to draw her out more.”

Plo and Ahsoka opened their signatures to Iyla, gently sending reassuring waves and inviting her to mix with them in the Force. The 4-year-old shrank back instinctively, but slowly started to reach out towards the two Jedi in the room.

A small whimper escaped Iyla’s lips and Ahsoka startled at the sound.

“What’s happening, Master Plo? Is she in pain? Should we stop?”

“No, we will stay as we are. Iyla is experiencing her emotions fully right now. It is uncomfortable and she is reluctant, but it is necessary.”

Iyla whined quietly in response to his words as if protesting them. Plo chuckled lightly. “I know, little one. But we are almost through. Patience,” he soothed.

“Should we help her release her emotions now, Master?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes. Draw them away and give them to the Force. Then gently send her peace and comfort.”

Both of them concentrated on releasing and replacing the emotions with peace and reassurance. Iyla’s whimpers ceased and she gave a big heavy sigh.

“Very good, little Soka. I believe that is enough,” Plo said opening his eyes.

Ahsoka opened hers as well and turned to the tiny form huddled on the med bed. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks. She didn’t look much like someone whose emotions were just released to the Force. Ahsoka gave Master Plo a concerned and questioning look. “Did we do it wrong?”

Plo shook his head. “This is residual emotion. The last physical manifestation of her pain that needs to be released. Also, keep in mind that she is young. Released emotions or not, she is still a scared and hurting child.”

“S-Soka?” a small voice said.

Ahsoka perked up and sat forward. “Hey, Iyla.”

“You was in my bwain?”

Ahsoka laughed. “In a way, kiddo. Master Plo and I were helping you feel better and not be so scared.”

“Masser Koom feeled nice in the Fowce.”

“I am glad that I could comfort you, little one,” Plo replied.

“But…I not aserve comfurd. I huwted Papa. Vewy bad,” Iyla said, ducking her head.

“That wasn’t your fault, Iyla,” Ahsoka reassured.

“Yeah huh! Papa not huwted ‘til I was wif him. I sitted on his wire and I laff too loud.”

“Both of those things were unintentional, young one,” Plo spoke up. “Your Papa still needs time to heal. You didn’t know that your laughing would hurt him.”

“But…but then I was gettin’ scawed and sad and not breathe good and he got worse! Acause of me! I’m a bad girl and I huwted my Papa and now he…he gonna go away! Like Mama! And he gonna leave me fowever and it’s all my fault!” Iyla was now crying heavily.

“He’s not going away, kiddo,” Ahsoka said.

“Yes he is! Evyone says he’s not but he is! He’s gonna go away and…and t-turn blue like Ganpa Q-Qwi! I not want him to be b-blue! I can’t h-hug him and k-kiss him and sn-snuggle wif him if he’s blue!” Iyla sobbed.

“Blue? Grandpa Qui?” Plo asked, turning to Ahsoka.

“Yeah, I guess Master Qui-Gon is a Force Ghost and he visits Master Obi-Wan and Iyla a lot.”

“Really?” Plo said curiously. “Interesting. Of course it would be Qui-Gon who figures out immortality,” he said with amusement.

“I not want a blue P-Papa! I want a real Papa!” the little girl wailed. “I not want Papa to go away acause of me!”

Ahsoka looked to Plo anxiously. They’d already released these emotions from her. Why was she still crying? What more did she need?

As if sensing Ahsoka’s thoughts, Plo answered. “I believe that little Iyla could do with a hug.”

Ahsoka nodded and awkwardly moved to pull the little one closer to her and into her arms. Iyla twisted away and whined, not wanting comfort and not feeling like she deserved it. Ahsoka shrugged at Master Plo and stepped away a bit.

Plo stood and reached out instead, not backing down then Iyla pushed against his chest. He drew the girl into his arms and surrounded her with peace and warmth. Iyla’s protests became weaker and weaker as Plo bounced her and whispered reassurances and comforting words in her ear. Iyla clung to his robes and buried her wet red face against his chest as she continued to cry. Plo indicated for Ahsoka to come over and resume her rubbing motions on Iyla’s back. Ahsoka finally felt the little body go limp under her touch and Master Plo’s low soothing tones. A few more bounces from Plo and her breathing evened out in sleep, exhaustion taking hold after the emotional ordeal.

Ahsoka peeked at Iyla and smiled when she saw the little face smashed against Master Plo’s tunics, mouth open and exhaling small puffs of air. Plo moved carefully to sit on the bed with his bundle and adjusted her to lay against him fully. Iyla made some small snuffling sounds and squirmed a bit, but quickly settled back down against the warm chest and snuggled closer to him.

Ahsoka herself was feeling the affects of healing Iyla through the Force. The weariness and exhaustion was catching up to her. Master Plo’s calming feelings permeating the room were draining her of her energy and she couldn’t help closing her eyes. They snapped open quickly though when she caught herself. She did have one last question for the Master before she dropped off again.

“Master Plo?”

“Yes, Ahsoka?”

“When Iyla was having her panic attack something interesting happened.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, some of the stuff in the room started to float and break. Was Iyla doing that? Can a youngling’s emotions be that powerful?”

Plo was quiet for a moment. “It is not uncommon for a child’s emotions to cause involuntary Force levitations. Iyla was in great distress and her emotions were overwhelming her. She couldn’t control or contain her feelings and they lashed out instead to the objects in the room.”

“So, it _can_ happen?”

“Yes. But it is rare. I think we have a very powerful future Force user in our midst. She will be one to watch,” Plo said. “But for now, she is very little and very tired,” he said with warm affection. “As are you,”

“I’m ok,” Ahsoka said, shrugging it off and forcing her eyes wide open as she sat up straight in her chair.

Plo chuckled and gathered his calming and peaceful Force signature to direct it at Ahsoka.

“Not…fair,” she said as her eyes and head grew heavy. Gravity was deserting her and she could now feel herself falling toward the Kel Dor Master on the bed. With a gentle and guiding hand, Plo pulled the teen onto the bed and directed her head to lay against his shoulder.

“Rest, little Soka,” he said softly. Deep even breaths were all he got in reply.

_______________________________________

“There you are,” Kit Fisto said from the doorway. “Skywalker’s been looking for you. We all have actually.”

“Yes, well, I have been occupied,” Plo replied nodding down at the 4-year-old across his chest and the 17-year-old on his shoulder.

Kit jokingly rolled his eyes at him. “Such a softie, Koon.”

“Don’t be jealous, Fisto. It is unbecoming of a Jedi,” Plo teased.

Kit laughed.

“Figures we’d find you with the younglings,” Depa said, suddenly appearing behind Kit.

“I go where I am needed,” Plo answered defensively. “Ahsoka and Iyla needed me to help them calm down, so I came.”

“Well, if anyone can do it, it’s you, Plo. How are they by the way?” Kit asked.

“Ahsoka is fine. Merely tired. We both performed the calming ritual for a chaotic Force signature. She did well, but it can be very exhausting your first time. I’m pleased that the action seemed to soothe her as well. She wasn’t as unaffected by Obi-Wan’s state as she appeared to be,” Plo explained.

“And Iyla? I’m assuming she was the chaotic Force signature. I mean, I’m pretty sure everyone in the wing could feel the turmoil from the child. Such powerful emotions in one so small. What caused it?” Depa asked.

“Iyla blames herself for Obi-Wan’s pain. She thinks she hurt him irreparably and he will not recover. She’s basically carrying the guilt and fear that she’s killed her father.”

“Force! No wonder she was out of control,” Kit gasped. “Does she know that he’s alright? That she didn’t kill him?”

“Ahsoka and I both told her as much but she was too far gone to listen. Hopefully when she wakes and has a clearer and calmer mind, she will understand.”

“Did the calming ritual go well?” Depa asked.

“Yes. Ahsoka and I were very gentle and Iyla responded well, if reluctantly. We released what we could and soothed what we couldn’t. The rest she simply had to ‘cry out’ and crying out big emotions can be very tiring for little ones. Hence, the state of her at the moment,” Plo answered, his eyes filled with fondness.

“You’re loving this right now, aren’t you?” Depa teased.

Plo ignored her and looked down at the younglings sleeping peacefully against him. He _was_ enjoying it. Younglings were somewhat of a passion for him and something he was teased about often. But he could never really find it in himself to care about that. Especially in moments like these.

“I’ll go find Skywalker,” Kit said when it appeared that Plo wasn’t going to reply. Depa left to follow him as well.

Anakin came in the room moments later looking relieved and just as exhausted as the little ones curled up against the Kel Dor Master.

“Thank the Force! I was looking everywhere. Have you been with them the whole time, Master Koon?”

“Yes. I brought Ahsoka and Iyla here to calm down. They both needed it.”

“Well, it looks like you were successful,” Anakin said. He came to stand next to the bed and smiled softly at the sleeping kids. His gaze lingered on Ahsoka and he had to suppress the urge to stroke her head.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at her,” he said. “I know she was scared and anxious but we had to get Iyla out. I didn’t mean to snap at her. I was just…”

“Overwhelmed?” Plo asked.

“Yeah. It was chaos. I knew Obi-Wan needed me, but so did Ahsoka and Iyla and I couldn’t see to all of them. But Obi-Wan’s hand wouldn’t let me go so I had to overlook both of them and their needs.”

“Ahsoka is strong and smart. She understands why you had to do what you did and she does not begrudge you the need to comfort your Master. She will be fine, as will little Iyla,” Plo said.

“Thank you for stepping in when I couldn’t, Master Koon. I appreciate it,” Anakin said.

Plo inclined his head in reply. “How is Obi-Wan?” he asked.

“Much better. It didn’t take long to calm him down once Iyla was gone. He’s sleeping now. Healer Che said the Force exhaustion should heal completely within a day and then he can leave. I think she’ll be glad to be rid of him,” Anakin laughed.

Plo chuckled as well, very much familiar with how terrible of a patient Obi-Wan Kenobi could be. Anakin sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed and ran his hands down his face. Plo took in the slumped shoulders, baggy eyes, and disheveled hair of the very very young Master next to him. The boy was exhausted and clearly needed to sleep.

“Perhaps it is time we all head back to our quarters. It has been a busy and emotional evening and I think we could all benefit from some rest,” Plo suggested.

Anakin sighed deeply. “You’re right. I’m about ready to drop, honestly. I’ll take Iyla back to mine and Ahsoka’s quarters for the night.”

Plo nodded and gently stood up from the bed. Ahsoka woke up a bit from the movement and blinked groggily up at Anakin.

“M’ster?” she slurred.

“Hey, Snips. Let’s go home,” he said with a smile.

Ahsoka took his offered arm and allowed him to help her stand up. “Master Obi-Wan?” she asked.

“He’s fine. Just resting. Which we all should be doing.”

Plo shifted Iyla in his arms and passed her off to Anakin who took her gently and carefully. She whined in protest at being moved but quickly settled back down against Anakin’s chest. Ahsoka, now steady on her feet, came to stand by Anakin’s side. She turned her still sleepy eyes to Plo and gave him a smile.

“Thanks for helping me, Master Plo. And for letting me sleep. I really needed it,” she said.

Plo’s Force signature surged with affection and bumped against Ahsoka’s own. “You’re welcome, little Soka. Anytime,” he said with a nod. He watched silently as the three younglings left his care and walked towards their rooms.

_____________________________________________

Iyla slept fitfully without her Papa and with her mind still convinced that she would never see him again and it was all her fault. Ahsoka ended up letting the little girl sleep in her bed so she could comfort her when she woke up upset. She was eager to use the calming techniques she’d learned from Master Plo to help Iyla and was pleased to see that it was mostly working.

Anakin left early to check on Obi-Wan and promised to comm with an update. This left Ahsoka to get the 4-year-old up and ready for the day. It wasn’t too difficult. Iyla was pretty capable. Ahsoka mostly had to prepare some breakfast and help put her shoes on the right feet.

Since Master Alann excused Iyla from the crèche for a few days so she could focus on having some family time with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka decided to take the girl to the gardens and let her play for a bit. This time she was sure to keep both eyes on the girl the whole time and restrict her to a certain section only. Pretty soon she got wrapped up in a stone and leaf Force moving game with Iyla. Both girls were laughing and playing, their earlier worries fading in the excitement. Anakin’s comm call brought them back to reality though.

Of course, Obi-Wan was fine and Ahsoka had no reason to worry, but she couldn’t help remembering the pain on his face and his desperate whimpers and muffled screams from the night before. She pushed back the feelings and released them to the Force though, so as not to stress out Iyla or worry her. Iyla agreed to go see her Papa again in the Halls, even though she was practically bleeding anxiety into the Force around her. Ahsoka decided to stop by the room so Iyla could grab Barney for comfort. She noticed that Iyla’s thumb kept inching toward her mouth as she hugged the bantha close to her chest. Ahsoka wasn’t sure if she should discourage the thumb sucking, knowing Obi-Wan was trying hard to break her of it. But she remembered the wheezing, terrified little girl that she and Master Plo had to soothe and decided to turn a blind eye to the bad habit.

By the time they reached the Halls and were in the lobby, Iyla’s thumb was firmly in her mouth and she was gripping Ahsoka’s hand like it was a lifeline. The teenager could feel the girl’s unease notching up and she sent reassurance and peace to her through the Force. When they reached Obi-Wan’s room, Iyla firmly planted her feet outside the door and refused to budge and enter the room. She simply stared wide-eyed and curled into herself, clutching Barney tightly and sucking her thumb almost hungrily.

Obi-Wan was sitting up on the end of his bed looking healthy and well rested. He frowned a bit when he saw Iyla’s posture and felt her apprehension. Clearly his shields were rebuilt and the Force exhaustion was nearly non-existent because he didn’t even flinch at Iyla’s projecting emotions.

“Hello, dear one,” Obi-Wan greeted with a kind smile. “Won’t you come in?”

Iyla shook her head firmly.

“I’m alright now, darling. I promise.”

“You not huwted no more?” Iyla asked hesitantly.

“No, not at all. In fact, I’m just waiting for Healer Che to come in and tell me I can go home,” Obi-Wan replied.

“You feel bettew?”

“Very much so, little one.”

“Sowwy I huwted you, Papa. Sowwy I was bad,” Iyla said, using her fist to scrub at her eyes.

Obi-Wan felt his heart hurt a bit at her words. “Iyla, you are not bad. And you didn’t hurt me.”

“Yes I did! And you almost goed away acause of me,” Iyla replied, eyes filled with tears and lip trembling.

“I promise you, my darling, I am not going away. I’m all better now, see? Don’t I look better?”

Iyla nodded but still didn’t leave the doorway.

“Can Papa have a hug and kiss, little one? I’ve missed you so much,” Obi-Wan said.

“No! I just huwt you again!” Iyla replied, looking scared.

Obi-Wan sighed and realized that she wouldn’t come in the room on her own and she didn’t believe him when he said he was better. It was time to prove to her that her fears were unfounded and that she could come to him without being anxious.

With a little more effort that usual, he stood up from the bed and walked to the doorway. He was very careful to hide his wince as he knelt down in front of her and held out his hand in invitation. Iyla shrunk back a bit, afraid to touch it. Obi-Wan moved the hand to card it through her soft curls then rub her cheek. Iyla leaned into the touch hungrily and ever so carefully moved her tiny hand up to cover his. Obi-Wan smiled widely and brought his lips to her forehead, rubbing his scratchy beard against her temple to tickle her. Iyla giggled then gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and panicked as she watched his reaction. Obi-Wan simply laughed as well and gave her another kiss. This was all it took for Iyla to bridge the gap between them and melt into his arms.

“I was so scawed, Papa!” Iyla’s muffled voice said from against his chest.

“I know, love. I know. But it’s ok now, you don’t have to be scared anymore,” Obi-Wan soothed, rubbing a hand down her back.

“You was huwt vewy bad. You making scawy noises and not talk vewy good.”

“I’m sorry you were in here to see that, dear. I’m sure it was very scary.”

“Uh-huh. And I not bweathe good again. But Soka and Masser Koom helped me feel bettew. They was in my bwain,” Iyla said.

“Well, we weren’t in her mind, really. We just helped her release her emotions by calling out her Force signature and mixing it with our own,” Ahsoka explained.

“You performed a calming ritual on a chaotic Force signature?” Obi-Wan asked her, looking impressed. “Well done, Ahsoka,” he praised.

“It wasn’t a big deal. And Master Plo did most of the work,” Ahsoka said timidly.

“No need to be humble, Snips. You did very well. Take the compliment,” Anakin said.

Ahsoka blushed and nodded.

“You sure you not gonna go away, Papa?” Iyla asked, taking her head from Obi-Wan’s chest and looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Obi-Wan melted at the sight. “No, little one. Everything is fine now.”

Iyla smiled and snuggled closer to him, content to stay in his arms forever. Eventually Obi-Wan’s knees started to hurt and he stood up, holding Iyla tightly no matter how much his still sore ribs protested the action. He clung to his little light desperately. He really had missed her and he’d worried about her all night. The last he saw she was struggling to breathe and shaking in the corner of the room as small objects floated and rattled around her. When he woke again she was gone and he had no idea what happened to her or if she was alright. He’d panic comm-ed Anakin at midnight who reassured him that Iyla was fine and was sleeping peacefully with Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan carried his bundle to his bed and reclined against the pillows. Iyla’s fist was in his light healer-issued tunic while her other arm was holding Barney. She shifted carefully, looking up at him with every movement to make sure he didn’t cry out in pain. Obi-Wan pulled her closer to his side and kissed her head again. Iyla sighed happily and closed her eyes as she snuggled with him. Anakin and Ahsoka smiled and bid him goodbye, wanting to give them privacy and peace. Obi-Wan gave them a grateful nod.

Healer Che came in a few minutes later and frowned slightly at the intruder in his bed. Obi-Wan threw his akk-pup eyes at her and clutched Iyla closer to him.

“Please, Vokara? Just until you discharge me,” he pleaded. “She needs this. We _both_ need this.”

It wasn’t that hard to convince the healer. “Alright. Only because the poor thing was nearly catatonic yesterday and I won’t deny her the comfort. I’ll come back in an hour or so to discharge you,” she said, smiling softly then leaving the room.

___________________________________________

An hour later Obi-Wan was released with very strict orders from Bant and Vokara to ‘take it easy for Force sake.’ Anakin and Ahsoka promised to keep an eye on him for the next couple of days to make sure he was doing as told. Obi-Wan scowled at the coddling, but agreed after a glare from Vokara and a threat to send him back to his healing room. 

Anakin and Ahsoka brought lunch back to Obi-Wan’s quarters from Dex along with a few choice words from the Besalisk about his stupid stunt. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes since he’d heard it all before many times. Well, maybe not quite as colorfully as Dex put it.

As lunch progressed, Anakin noticed the two Kenobis were fading quickly. Of course they were being stubborn about it and Obi-Wan even insisted on doing some work that he’d missed out on during his stay in the Halls. Ahsoka was employed by Anakin to quickly confiscate any datapads she could find to keep Obi-Wan from trying to get out of resting. Obi-Wan was upset at the sabotage and sat on the couch like a pouting youngling, bemoaning the lack of anything productive to do.

“I don’t see why I can’t at least get some work done. I didn’t damage my eyes or my mind,” he cut off Anakin who had opened his mouth to reply. “Not _really_.”

“Healer Che said you had to rest, Master. I’m sure that includes not doing any work. But if you want, I can always comm her and ask her about it, to clarify.”

The look of pure terror on Obi-Wan’s face made Anakin and Ahsoka laugh out loud.

“No! I mean, no, thank you, Anakin. I’ll just find something else to do,” Obi-Wan said.

“Papa let’s watch the holofilm I got from the vode! I fink you gonna like it lots!” Iyla suggested, already running to get the film from the living room table.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’d love to spend my time watching an animated children’s film when I could be doing something useful instead,” Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

“Good! I put it on then! Soka, can you help me?” Iyla asked eager to watch the film with her Papa and completely clueless to sarcastic nature of his comment.

Obi-Wan sighed and settled back against the cushions. Anakin took care of the dishes while Ahsoka got the film set up.

“So what’s this film about?” Ahsoka asked.

“It’s ‘bout fam’ly and fwiends and there’s a banfa and a tooka kitty and they can talk! I not see the end acause I falled aseep when I watched it wif the vode. But I stay awake this time!”

“Sounds great, kid,” Ahsoka smiled.

“You and Unka A’kin watch wif us, Soka?” Iyla asked. “It’s ‘bout fam’ly and we fam’ly so we should watch it togever.”

Ahsoka looked at Anakin questioningly. It wasn’t really her idea of fun, but she couldn’t bear to let down her “little sister.” Anakin smirked and shrugged. They didn’t have anywhere else to be and someone had to keep and eye on Obi-Wan to make sure he didn’t sneak off during the film.

“Sure, why not. I should probably get used to watching children’s holofilms anyway, right?” he replied.

Iyla clapped delightedly and settled on the couch with Obi-Wan, cuddling close to his side. Anakin brought in a chair from the kitchen and Ahsoka sat on the other side of the couch.

The film wasn’t as terrible as Obi-Wan thought. It was actually quite sweet and even funny in some places. He felt himself relaxing and enjoying the downtime after being so stressed from his mission. Iyla’s happy giggles warmed his heart and her little hand in his was like an anchor to his drifting and tired mind. Force he loved her so much. His precious little one who was fighting valiantly to stay awake and see the end of the film that she’d already missed out on once. She just barely managed it too, her head falling towards his chest as the credits scrolled. Obi-Wan smiled fondly at her and stoked her curls.

Ahsoka stood up to turn off the film, but stopped when she heard sniffling. She turned to Anakin.

“Master, are you…crying?” she asked incredulously.

“No!” Anakin said defensively. “It’s just allergies.”

“You don’t have allergies, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Well, I could have just developed them.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, sure, Master. It’s your recently developed non-existent allergies that are making you cry. Because it can’t possibly be the animated children’s film we just watched,” Ahsoka sassed.

“The bantha and the tooka became a family, despite their predator and prey relationship, Ahsoka! Why can’t your hardened heart appreciate the beauty in that?” Anakin snapped.

“Oh, I can appreciate that. I’m just not crying about it,” Ahsoka replied.

“You’re a terrible person, Snips.”

“Thanks, Master,” Ahsoka grinned cheekily at him. 

Anakin stuck his tongue out at her turned back.

“Very mature, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said trying to hide his smirk.

Anakin gave him a scowl and stuck his tongue out at him as well. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the chuckle that came out. Ahsoka ignored both of their antics and took out the film and set it on the table in front of the couch.

“Are your emotions recovered enough to spar with me, Master? I wouldn’t want to hurt your delicate feelings when I wipe the floor with you,” Ahsoka teased.

“So much sass, Padawan. You’ve been hanging around Obi-Wan too much. And, to answer your question, yes, I am recovered enough to spar but the true question is, are _your_ delicate feelings strong enough to handle the butt whooping I’m about to dish out?”

“Bring it on, Skyguy.”

“Oh, it’s on, Snips.”

“Just go already,” Obi-Wan groaned. “Ahsoka, kick his arrogant butt, please. He’s vulnerable on his left side to overhead attacks, so plan accordingly.”

“Master! You’d betray me like this?” Anakin said, putting a hand to his heart as if wounded.

“It’s not betrayal. It’s teaching.”

“Well, let _me_ be responsible for teaching my Padawan, thank you,” Anakin huffed and crossed his arms.

“Will you be ok without us, Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes, yes. I’ll be fine. I’m not a child. Plus, I can’t exactly go anywhere at the moment, can I?” Obi-Wan said pointing to the little girl completely draped across his front.

“I wouldn’t put it past you to try,” Anakin muttered.

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to stick his tongue out. “Just go.”

“Ok, if you’re sure. We can always come back after sparring,” Anakin offered.

“Don’t worry, Unka A’kin. I take good care of Papa,” Iyla spoke up from Obi-Wan’s chest.

“I thought you were asleep,” Obi-Wan said with a raised eyebrow.

“I was. You talk too loud,” Iyla replied.

Anakin laughed and stood up from the chair. “So, I can count on you to keep your Papa in line, little one? Make sure he’s resting and being good?” he asked her.

“Yep. I make sure Papa eat his food and take a baff and go to seep and not be bad.”

“Oh, thank you, I’ve always wanted a 4-year-old caretaker,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Hush, Papa. Seepy time,” Iyla said, putting a finger to his lips.

“You’re doing a great job already, kiddo. Keep up the good work and look after your stubborn Papa, ok?” Anakin said.

“Ok. I tolded Mama I would. Gotta keep my pwomise,” Iyla mumbled already starting to doze off again.

Anakin and Ahsoka smiled at her words and didn’t comment on the slightly watery eyes and shocked look on Obi-Wan’s face. Instead they said their goodbyes and promised to check in the next morning, then headed off to one of the salles to wipe the floor with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing! I really appreciate it all!
> 
> Next up: Obi-Wan experiences just how stubborn and hard-headed a child of his and Satine's can be. He also reflects back on the stubborn teenage Iyla he met during the war.


	31. Strong-willed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan learns just how stubborn and hardheaded a child of his and Satine's can be, reflects back on the first time he saw the same defiance in a much older Iyla during the war, and despairs that this is just the beginning. 
> 
> This chapter contains a flashback *shocked face* from the time teenage Iyla first found Obi-Wan during the war. Someone suggested it (sorry I can't remember who) when I asked for all those ideas a few chapters ago. I thought it would be fun to explore teen Iyla and her stubbornness as well. 
> 
> Also see end notes for a little update!

Most of the time Obi-Wan could say, with confidence, that his daughter was pure light and sweet happiness. A joy to be around and a pleasure to parent. She was polite, well-behaved, kind, and innocent. There were times when he felt like she didn’t have a rude or a bad-tempered bone in her body. Times when she’d give him kisses, giggle joyfully, and snuggle against his side. Times when he’d thank the Force and Satine for blessing him with such a pleasant little girl.

Then there were times when his happy little light was replaced with a moody stubborn ball of defiance. When a scowl would replace the blinding smile and narrowed eyes would hide the brilliant sparkling blue orbs. The sweet voice that had muttered “I wuv you” the night before would whine and shriek and shout in anger. Her cute little feet that he’d tickled that morning would stomp and kick and her tiny hands that she’d used to stroke his face would clench into tight fists. Times when he’d ask the Force what he’d done to deserve such an ornery and strong-willed child.

This was one of those times.

As Obi-Wan stood and stared at the 4-year-old yelling and stomping her feet in his living room on the verge of a full-on tantrum, he reflected on what brought them to this situation in the first place. The fact was that all he’d done was tell Iyla she couldn’t climb the trees in the garden even though her friends were. Given that last time she tried to climb something tall she fell and almost broke her wrist, he didn’t see it as completely unreasonable. But apparently this was “no fair” and he was a “big mean Papa,” for not allowing her to almost fall and break her neck. He told her she could play with anything else in the garden as long as she was safe, but this wasn’t good enough for her since her friends were currently climbing a tree and she currently wasn’t.

Then Nari had climbed down and gone to swim in one of the ponds. Shona and Flynn followed. Iyla got up to go with them as well but Obi-Wan pulled her back and told her she could only sit next to the pond and talk with her friends but not go in it. The fierce scowl he got in return was pure venom. He blinked, startled by her anger, and let her go. He’d never received a look like that before from her. And all because he wouldn’t let her go in a pond when she couldn’t swim. What a terrible Papa he was for not wanting his daughter to drown.

Obi-Wan sat a distance away from the younglings and watched as Iyla’s three crèchemates splashed in the water while she sat on the grass next to them and pouted. Every so often she’d look back and him and narrow her eyes. He was sure to give her a warning look every time and shake his head at her. One time she rolled her eyes at him. Actually rolled her eyes. At 4-years-old. Force help him this child was going to test his patience.

His staring contest was brought to an end when Yoda and Mace came over to greet him and make small talk. It was rare that he got to talk to his fellow Council members about things other than diplomacy and intergalactic peace treaties, so he welcomed the conversation. Apparently this distraction was all it took for Iyla to decide that she should try to slip into the water with her friends.

When Obi-Wan heard a splash he wasn’t fazed much, seeing as the younglings were splashing constantly. But Flynn’s voice calling out a “come in deeper, Iyla” made him look up sharply mid-sentence. His mouth fell open in shock at her blatant disobedience. Without excusing himself from the presence of the two older Masters, he turned away and quickly walked to the pond. He pulled Iyla out by and put her down on dry land. He could feel his anger start to rise and he had to take a few deep breaths to bring himself under control.

“Iyla Kenobi! What in the world were you doing in that pond?” he asked harshly.

The girl, completely drenched up to her chest, crossed her arms and stared at him. “I was swimming,” she replied.

“You don’t know how to swim. Which is exactly why I told you _not_ to go in the pond in the first place.”

“I just wanna play wif my fwiends, but you not let me,” Iyla pouted.

“Oh, yes, how _dare_ I not let you go in the pond when you don’t know how to swim. I should have just let you play with your friends even though you might drown,” Obi-Wan replied.

“You a mean Papa!”

Obi-Wan scoffed and threw his hands up in annoyance.

“We wasn’t gonna let her dwown, Masser Nobi,” Nari spoke up. “I’m a good swimmer. I was gonna help her.”

“That’s very kind of you, Nari, but I’d feel better if a grown-up helped her. Plus, I specifically told Iyla she wasn’t allowed to go in the water.”

“It was boring on the gwass. And I wanted to go in the water,” Iyla whined.

“This isn’t about what you want, Iyla. It’s about me giving you very clear instructions and you ignoring them because you didn’t like them. You disobeyed me on purpose and you put yourself in danger,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

Iyla didn’t deny his words. She simply stood with her chin up in defiance and leveled him with a petulant scowl. “I not like you no more. I want a new Papa!”

Even though he knew she didn’t mean it and it was simply her childish anger and rebelliousness speaking, Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small pain that settled in his chest. He took a slow steadying breath. “Well, that’s too bad. Because I’m the one you’ve got and you’re stuck with me.”

Iyla stomped her foot and gave an annoyed grunt. She muttered a “ _di’kut_ Papa” under her breath and looked away from him.

Obi-Wan had heard enough. “That’s it. We’re leaving. Let’s go,” he said grabbing her hand.

“No! I not wanna go! Wanna stay and play wif my fwiends!” Iyla exclaimed.

“You lost all privileges to play the second you got in that water, young lady. Now let’s go,” he practically growled.

“Noooo! Don’t wanna! You mean! I not go wif you!” Iyla was now twisting to get out of his grasp.

Obi-Wan held on firmly and started to pull her away. Iyla planted her feet and refused to budge, all the while shouting “no” over and over again. Obi-Wan stopped and knelt down in front of her, grasping her shoulders.

“You will stop this behavior right now, Iyla Kenobi,” he said in a stern whisper. “You are in enough trouble as it is and I am already very upset. Do not make it worse.”

Iyla’s lip trembled and tears gathered in her eyes. She fell to the ground limply like a puppet with cut strings and sobbed loudly. Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face and sighed. He scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her out of the garden, wincing at her loud wailing in his ear, and grimacing at her wet clothes dripping pond water onto his own. His face colored when he saw they had attracted the attention of every Jedi in the area. He kept his gaze firmly ahead so as to ignore the disapproving and judging eyes that seemed to sear into his skin.

He passed Yoda and Mace on his way out and gave them a weary look. Yoda started cackling and Mace simply smirked at him, neither of them having much sympathy for his situation. He thought he heard the ancient Master say something about karma but he ignored the insufferable troll and continued on his way.

By the time they were back in their quarters, Iyla’s sobbing had yet to stop. In fact, she seemed to have found a new strength since she was yelling and shouting even more now than in the garden. Obi-Wan was calmly going about his business, making tea and setting out a snack for himself while Iyla raged and stomped in the center of the living room. He sat quietly at the table, sipped his tea, and nibbled on the crackers and fruit from the plate in front of him. Iyla quieted finally and approached the table. She reached out to take a piece of fruit but Obi-Wan’s hand caught her wrist and pulled it away. She looked up at him with betrayed eyes.

“You should not take without asking,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Can I have some fwuit, pease?” Iyla asked sweetly.

“No, you may not. This is my snack.”

Iyla’s mouth fell open in shock. “But…but I asked nicely. And I’m hungwy. I want fwuit, Papa.”

“Unfortunately I’ve heard a lot of ‘I want’ already and it’s time for you to learn that you don’t always get what you want,” Obi-Wan said taking another sip from his cup.

An angry frown appeared on the little girl’s face. “You a bad Papa and I’m mad at you,” she huffed.

Obi-Wan shrugged, seemingly unaffected by her words. He finished his snack as she watched him with narrowed eyes. Once he was done with his tea he set the cup down on the table and turned to look at her.

“Now, I think it is time for you to take a nap. You will use the ‘fresher then change into dry clothes and get into bed. I will come tuck you in in a few minutes.”

“Not seepy!” Iyla whined with a stomp of her foot.

“I didn’t ask if you were sleepy.”

“No wanna take a nap,” she grumbled.

“Oh, there’s that phrase again,” he tutted. “I don’t care what you do and do not want, Iyla. You _will_ take a nap because I told you to.”

“I’m too hungwy to nap.”

“You ate afternoon snack in the crèche, did you not?”

Iyla nodded.

“Then you will be fine until dinner. Now, go get ready for your nap,” he instructed firmly.

“Why I gots to listen to you? You just a mean Papa!”

“You will listen to me because I am in charge and I am your father. That’s reason enough. Now, there will be no more backtalking. You will go use the ‘fresher and get ready for your nap right now, or you will not like the consequences. Am I understood?” Obi-Wan asked, leveling her with his best stern Papa face.

The stubborn and defiant look she gave him stopped him in his tracks for a moment. Suddenly he was hit with a sense of déjà vu. Those same burning blue eyes full of fire and determination on the face of a much older and just as headstrong Iyla.

After younger Iyla finally relented and did as told, Obi-Wan sat on the end of the bed and ran a hand down her back soothingly. His little one huffed and rolled onto her side away from him to show him she was still mad and didn’t want his comfort. He sighed and stood up from the bed but pressed a kiss to her head anyway. As he went to sit down on the couch with his datapad and new pond-water-free tunics, he couldn’t help but think back to the very first time he saw that stubborn look.

******************Flashback****************************

Alarms blared and troopers ran from one end of the camp to another, shouting and relaying orders to their brothers around them. Everything had been calm and peaceful, until it wasn’t. Apparently the Separatists had found their base and decided to move in on them unexpectedly. Iyla watched the chaos with wide eyes and shrunk back against the wall to avoid getting in anyone’s way. She was in the mess tent having a snack when the alarm went off and everyone scattered like ants. She’d been told to ‘stay put’ by Commander Cody but she wasn’t just going to sit in a deserted mess hall like a coward while other people fought around her.

So she left and went to seek out her fath…or…General Kenobi to tell him she was available to fight. She put a hand to her belt to feel for the familiar weight of her lightsaber and make sure it was still there. She had a tendency to lose it and often in the most inconvenient of circumstances.

She found the man in the command tent talking to Anakin and Ahsoka. He was stroking his beard and his brows were furrowed in concentration. She tensed up at the sight of Commander Cody’s piercing gaze and winced a bit when she remembered that she hadn’t listened to him when he told her to stay put. She shrugged off the cold look and approached the small group of Jedi.

“So, where do you want me?” she asked.

All three of them turned to stare at her. Ahsoka looked sideways at Anakin who looked back at her then looked at Obi-Wan. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

“It’s rude to talk to each other through your bonds when someone is watching you. It’s pretty obvious too. None of you are very subtle,” Iyla said with an unimpressed look.

“Iyla,” Obi-Wan began in his diplomatic and placating voice. She hated that voice. “You won’t be joining us in battle.”

“And why not? I have a perfectly functioning lightsaber and I’ve been trained by the grandmaster of the Order himself. I think I am more than capable of fighting some droids.”

“I’m sure you are very capable, but I’d feel better if you were here, where it’s safe,” Obi-Wan replied.

Iyla scoffed and rolled her eyes. “So you _don’t_ think I can do it.”

“No, I never said that. I just meant that I’d feel more comfortable with people who have a bit more experience on a battle field.”

“So you don’t trust me,” Iyla said, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. “I never said--”

“You didn’t have to,” Iyla sneered. “I can tell.”

“Well, to be quite honest, no, I don’t trust you,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“What? Why not? We’re family. Family is supposed to trust each other.”

“Why not? Why not? Where would you like me to start? The fact that you’ve done nothing but lie to us since you first appeared from Force knows where. Or--”

“You _know_ why I had to lie! I already explained that. Exhaustively,” Iyla interrupted angrily.

Obi-Wan continued on as if he’d never been interrupted. “Or the fact that you can’t even follow simple orders from a Commander who tells you to stay put,” he said looking pointedly towards Cody who was giving her a frustrated look.

“Cody isn’t in charge of me. No one is.”

“Oh, I see, so you’re just willfully disobedient and disrespectful to authority,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I respect authority when I recognize someone as having authority over me. Which Cody doesn’t, which no one here does,” Iyla said, raising her chin in defiance.

“You are a child. Every adult here is in authority over you, whether you acknowledge it or not. And when one of them tells you to stay put and stand down, you do it.”

Iyla continued to glower at him. Obi-Wan met the look with a scowl and a bristling Force signature. Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex looked on warily, exchanging nervous glances. In a Kenobi versus Kenobi battle of wills, things could get very heated very fast.

“Master, perhaps we should just let her come. We’re really needed out on the field. You can have this conversation…discussion…fight…thing later. Once we’re all still alive,” Anakin spoke up.

“No! I will not allow her to fight,” Obi-Wan said.

Iyla growled in frustration. “Why won’t you just let me help?”

“Because you are a child and I do not take children into war zones!”

“I’m sixteen! I’m older than Ahsoka! And _she’s_ a child but you have no problem letting _her_ run headlong to her potential death.”

“Actually, seeing as you are born in the future, you’re not _technically_ older than me,” Ahsoka pointed out.

“Not now, Snips,” Anakin muttered.

“ _Ahsoka_ is experienced in combat. She’s been part of this war for years. She knows what she’s doing,” Obi-Wan said.

“So it _is_ because I’m not good enough!” Iyla yelled.

“No, it’s because you are a child,” Obi-Wan replied.

“But Ahsoka--”

“Because you are _my_ child!” Obi-Wan yelled back, finally snapping. “You are _mine_ , Iyla and I am responsible for you and your well-being. It is my job to keep you safe because I am your father.”

The small command tent grew silent and tension filled the space. Everyone looked back and forth between Iyla and Obi-Wan anxiously. Iyla seemed shocked at his words but was quickly coming back to herself and rising up in indignation.

“Oh, I see. So _now_ you’re my father. When you can boss me around and get me to do what you want. But you weren’t my father a few days ago because it was ‘simply impossible and I won’t believe it,’” she said, imitating his accent mockingly.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “Iyla…”

“No. No, I get it. Today you’re my father. Because it suits your needs,” Iyla said with a quiet voice dripped in bitterness.

“Just…please. Stay here and be safe,” Obi-Wan pleaded tiredly.

Iyla’s cold and calculating look seemed to bore into his soul. Obi-Wan met her gaze with an impassive look of his own, not one to back down in the face of a challenge.

“Fine,” Iyla finally replied.

“Fine? That’s it? Just fine? Now you’re deciding to listen?” Obi-Wan asked with his patented raised eyebrow.

“Isn’t that what you want? You gave an order and I’m listening.”

“And how do I know you’ll actually stay here?” Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

“Well, _father_ , I guess you’re just going to have to _trust me_ ,” she smirked impishly.

Obi-Wan stared into her burning blue eyes full of fire and stubbornness and found himself very much doubting that she’d follow orders. He swallowed thickly as he pictured his Satine with the same passion and defiance on her face and his heart ached at the still raw pain of her loss. He didn’t have time to dwell on either of these thoughts as a call came through to Rex for assistance on the front lines. Anakin and Ahsoka started toward the flap of the tent and Rex followed. Cody cleared his throat expectantly and looked to his general. Obi-Wan’s eyes lingered on Iyla for a moment longer, hoping to discern her true intentions. But the girl was good and simply stared back at him expressionless. He sighed again and turned to leave the tent. Iyla was right. He was going to have to trust her.

********Flashback**********Continued**********************

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling. Not only did he feel it in the Force, but he could feel it in every single nervous gaze of his men as he walked down the halls of the ship. They'd managed to fight off the Separatists and force them to retreat all while sustaining minimal casualties. Overall, it was a successful battle and everyone was in high spirits afterward. So then, why did he have a feeling that something wasn’t right?

An anxious looking Fives and Waxer passed him and gave him an awkward “General,” and a tight nod. Obi-Wan eyed them suspiciously. Then he saw Cody walking towards him with purpose.

“Ah, Cody. I’m hoping you’re here to tell my why everyone is acting so odd,” he said to him.

“Uh, yes, General. You’re, um, needed in Med Bay, sir,” Cody stuttered out.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Med Bay? Is everything alright, Cody?”

“It’s better if you come to Med Bay, sir. We can explain everything there,” Cody answered, turning to lead him towards the medical wing.

Obi-Wan’s apprehension grew when he entered the Med Bay and saw Anakin and Ahsoka looking just fine. Who else would he need to see? Suddenly ice flooded his veins while fire simultaneously erupted in his blood. He should have known.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the figure on the bed. Iyla stared up at him nervously.

“I told you that you didn’t have to call him here. I’m fine,” she sulked. Ahsoka and Anakin snorted in amusement at her very much _Obi-Wan_ looking pout.

“Yes, people who are ‘fine’ generally end up in a medical bed,” Obi-Wan sassed.

“You’re one to talk,” she muttered.

“Want to say that again, young lady?” Obi-Wan replied.

Iyla glared at him.

“I’d like to know though, how you got a blaster bolt to the shoulder when you were in the command tent the whole time,” Obi-Wan said with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Iyla bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

“Iyla…”

“I might not have stayed in the tent the whole time,” she said quietly.

“Oh, _really_.”

“Yeah, um…it’s just that Fives and Waxer called in for help and no one answered and I wasn’t too far away from their location so I figured I’d help them out a bit.”

“So you disobeyed my orders. After I trusted you to listen,” Obi-Wan said with barely concealed anger.

“I was helping those in need. As all Jedi are called to do,” Iyla said with a defiant chin raise.

“Don’t give me that bantha crap,” Obi-Wan snapped.

Iyla looked at him surprised.

“And Fives and Waxer? What did they say when you came to help them?”

“They told me to go back.”

“And what did you do?”

“I told them you said it was ok for me to fight. That you gave orders for me to help if I was needed,” Iyla replied, looking down at her lap.

“Oh, so you _lied_ to them. On top of disobeying. I must say, you’re starting to work up quite the reputation of being an insolent and stubborn child.”

Iyla’s head snapped up at his words. There was sadness and regret in her eyes. She swallowed thickly and looked away.

“If _you_ had just--” Iyla started.

“Me? This is _my_ fault? Please, enlighten me as to how any of this is _my_ fault!” Obi-Wan yelled, his patience worn thin.

Iyla flinched at the volume of his voice and the anger swirling in the Force around him. The whole room went silent and it seemed as if no one breathed. Obi-Wan took a centering breath and spoke calmly.

“Leave us,” he said, looking around the room.

“Master…” Anakin said.

“Please, Anakin. Just, leave. This conversation needs to be had privately. Father to daughter.”

Anakin nodded and pulled Ahsoka out with him. Rex and Cody bowed out as well. Kix lingered for a second longer to check Iyla’s bandage then hurried off to see to his other patients.

Iyla bit her lip anxiously and shrunk back on the bed a bit. Obi-Wan could feel her fear and nervousness through the Force and he softened his features as he pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

“I’m not going to hurt you, child. I really do just want to talk. Is that alright?” he asked.

Iyla nodded apprehensively. “Ok.”

Obi-Wan gave her a kind and reassuring smile. “Good. Now, I think you and I have much to discuss. Calmly and honestly. Starting with why you feel like this is my fault.”

“I don’t think it’s your fault, sir. I just…I just wanted to show you that I could help and that I’m a good fighter. If you’d only given me a chance, you would have seen that.”

“I didn’t mean to give the impression that I think you incompetent, Iyla. And I apologize if I did.”

Iyla ducked her head. Obi-Wan moved his head to catch her eye. “What is it? Is there something else?”

“Well, I…I know you don’t really like me and you’re not exactly happy that I’m here, but I thought that maybe if I proved my usefulness and my worth then you’d…I don’t know…”

“That I’d want you?” Obi-Wan asked sadly.

“Yeah, but it’s stupid.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid. And I’m sorry you felt the need to earn my approval. I never want you to feel like you have to prove your worth to me. You are a great Jedi, Iyla. I’ve seen enough to know that is true.”

“It was just a wound to my pride I guess when you shut me down. I mean, I’m not arrogant or anything, I just take pride in my accomplishments and my abilities. Like, a healthy amount of pride, not--”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Relax, dear. I understand. And I wasn’t aiming to hurt your pride.”

“That’s not really what upset me. Not exactly. It’s when you said you don’t trust me. It…hurt. I mean, I’ve obviously proven that you can’t and you have every reason not to, but…I expected you to give me a chance at least,” Iyla said quietly.

“Trust is earned, little one,” Obi-Wan said. Iyla wrinkled her noise at being called “little one” and Obi-Wan laughed.

“I know,” Iyla huffed.

“Iyla, I want you to understand why I didn’t want you to fight,” Obi-Wan said.

“Because you’re in charge of me and I’m a child so I must listen to authority,” Iyla replied.

“You _are_ a child and I _am_ in charge of you, but that’s not the reason. Not completely at least.”

Iyla gave him a confused look.

“I didn’t want you to fight because I was afraid. For your safety. That I’d lose you senselessly when I only just found you.”

“I…I didn’t think you cared,” Iyla said, slightly shocked.

Obi-Wan sighed sadly and looked her straight in the eye. “Of course I care, dear,” he said, his voice tinged with regret.

“Oh. It’s just, the other day you…”

“The other day I behaved dreadfully and I apologize. I was shocked and confused and I was cruel. I hurt you and I know I can never take back my words or actions, but I am sorry,” Obi-Wan said, bringing his hand to cover her own.

Iyla looked down at their joined hands and smiled. She shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s alright. I mean, I’d probably react the same way if a teenager from the future showed up out of nowhere claiming to be my kid,” Iyla chuckled.

“Yes, well, still. There’s no excuse for my abhorrent behavior,” Obi-Wan smiled back at her.

“I forgive you, fath--I mean, sir…er…General?”

“Let’s go with Obi-Wan for now.”

“Obi-Wan,” Iyla nodded.

“Look, Iyla. I know we didn’t get off on the right foot and I acknowledge my part in you feeling the need to fight and prove yourself, but darling, there are much better ways to show me you are trustworthy and competent than running into battle,” Obi-Wan said.

Iyla’s mouth twitched into a smile. He’d called her ‘darling.’

“What?” he asked looking puzzled.

“Nothing,” she said. “And I know. I sure behaved childishly for someone trying to prove they aren’t a child.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything…”

Iyla laughed and smacked his hand away from her own. “You aren’t supposed to agree with me,” she pouted and crossed her arms.

“If the boot fits,” he muttered.

Iyla rolled her eyes and waved him away. “Don’t you have other places to be, _General Kenobi_?” she asked in annoyance.

“Not really. I could stay here all evening,” he said, now crossing his arms as well and leveling her with a challenging look.

“Ok, then you won’t mind me telling Kix about that gash on your leg,” Iyla smiled mischievously.

Obi-Wan looked down at his bleeding leg and looked back up at her, shocked. “How did you…”

“Oh, please, Obi-Wan. You _do_ know whose daughter I am right?” she said, giving him the patented Kenobi eyebrow raise.

“You’re a brat. I blame your mother. Why else would you be so stubborn and ornery?”

Iyla gasped and put a hand to her chest in mock hurt. “You wound me, sir. Now I _must_ tell Kix about your leg, it’s only fair that--”

“Don’t you dare or I’ll tell him to give you another stim shot for good measure.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me, _little one_ ,” Obi-Wan smirked.

Iyla stared at him with narrowed eyes and a petulant glare. Obi-Wan met her gaze with a challenging eyebrow raise and a smirk.

“Fine, you win this round, _old man_ ,” she pouted.

Obi-Wan glared at the dig at his age and gave her an unimpressed look. She didn’t seem fazed though and simply grinned cheekily right back at him. He rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, all the while keeping his stubborn gaze on her stubborn gaze. _Insufferable child_ , he thought as he left the Med Bay, grinning affectionately.

**___________End Flashback_____________________________**

Obi-Wan smiled to himself at the memory of their father and daughter breakthrough and the first time he got to see the strong-willed and headstrong girl that he’d helped create. She was resilient and stubborn like her mother and he laughed at how alike the two were in being able to rile him up and push his buttons.

A quiet sniffle brought him back to the present. A teary 4-year-old Iyla stood in the doorway of their bedroom shuffling her feet and scrubbing at her eyes.

“Papa…?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes, darling?” he answered and waved his hand to call her over to him.

“Papa are you m-mad at m-me?” she asked as tears clung to her lashes.

“I am very displeased by your behavior today.”

“Does dis-peased mean mad?”

“Not exactly, love. I am still disappointed, but, I have had time to calm down and I am no longer mad,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Oh. Good. Acause I’m sowwy, Papa. Vewy vewy sowwy! I was bad and I yelled lots,” Iyla said lowering her gaze to her socked feet.

“I don’t like the word ‘bad,’ I prefer ‘naughty.’ Bad means you are a bad girl, but naughty means that you are a good girl who sometimes has naughty behavior.”

“Ok. Sowwy I was noddy, Papa.”

“Thank you for your apology, dear one. I’m glad you recognize that what you did was wrong,” Obi-Wan said, tipping her chin up so he could see her teary eyes.

He smiled tenderly as he smoothed out her bedhead and ran a finger over the imprint of the pillow that was etched onto her cheek. Force it was going to be difficult to discipline her when she was looking so endearing and sweet. But he had to be firm and follow through.

“Why don’t you come and sit by me, darling. I think we need to talk,” Obi-Wan said, patting the couch next to him.

Iyla scrambled up and sat by his side. He could tell she was still a little worried about his reaction to her tantrum as she kept her eyes on her twisting hands.

“Iyla, please look at me as we talk,” he said.

Iyla looked up at him warily and brought her thumb to her mouth. Obi-Wan intercepted it and shook his head. Iyla stuck out her lip in a pout.

“Now. We need to have a serious talk about your behavior today in the gardens,” Obi-Wan began.

“I’m sowwy!”

“I know you’re sorry, darling. And I’m glad. But no amount of apology is going to get you out of this discussion.”

Iyla sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Ok, Papa. Let’s have a ‘scushin.”

Obi-Wan smirked in amusement. _Why does she have to be so cute?_ He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued on before he lost his nerve and forgave her easily then bought her candy.

“I’m very disappointed that you disobeyed me, Iyla. I gave you instructions so you wouldn’t get hurt because I care about you and I want you to be safe. It upset me greatly when I saw that you didn’t listen to me,” he said trying to inject firmness into his voice.

“Sowwy, Papa. I wanted to play wif my fwiends. They gots to climb and swim but you not let me.”

“Why do you think I didn’t let you?”

“Acause you mean…?” Iyla trailed off with the hint of a question.

“Iyla…” Obi-Wan warned.

“Acause you want me to be safe.”

“Yes, dear. I know that you wanted to play with your friends and you felt left out, but do you remember what happened last time you tried to climb something very high?”

“I falled,” Iyla said quietly.

“You fell and got hurt. I didn’t want that to happen again. Same with the pond. You don’t know how to swim, love. It’s very dangerous to get in a pool when you can’t swim.”

“Nawi said she was gonna help me.”

“Nari isn’t much older than you, Iyla. I’m sure she’s a good swimmer, most Rodians are, but she’s not big enough or strong enough to help you if something went wrong. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Papa. But I still wanna play wif my fwiends. Maybe…maybe if you teached me to swim then I could go in the pond next time,” Iyla said hesitantly.

“I will teach you to swim soon, little one. I promise,” Obi-Wan said.

Iyla’s face lit up in happiness. Then her smile faded as she seemed to remember what else happened in the gardens.

“I was vewy not nice to you, Papa. I scweamed and yelled and said you bad and I not like you. But I do like you, Papa! I not mean it! I swear!” she pleaded, desperate for him to believe her.

“I know you didn’t mean it, darling. You were upset and you spoke out of anger. Which is something we will have to work on,” Obi-Wan replied bringing a hand up to brush through her hair.

“But…but I said I want a new Papa but I don’t! I never want anuver Papa! You the bestest Papa evew and…and I not want you to leave me! Pease don’t leave me! I want you! Pwomise!” Iyla was now working herself up and fighting off another wave of tears.

“Shhh, my little one, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan soothed, scooting her closer to him. “I’m not going to leave you and I know you still want me. I want you too, forever and ever.”

“Even when I’m bad…er…noddy?”

“Yes, even when you’re naughty. And I forgive you for being naughty today. Just as I always will. Because I love you so much, my little light.”

“I wuv you too, Papa,” Iyla said rubbing her face against his neck then kissing his cheek.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and begged the Force for a way to get out of issuing a punishment to his precious little girl without shirking his fatherly duties. The Force of course was silent and didn't help him one bit. He sighed inwardly and steeled his resolve.

“Iyla, darling, you know I can’t let you get away with having a tantrum,” Obi-Wan said reluctantly.

“But...but I said sowwy and we had a ‘scushin and I said I wuv you.”

He chuckled a bit. “Those are all nice things, but I’m afraid there has to be consequences for your actions.”

“Like a punishment?” Iyla asked anxiously.

“No, darling. A consequence, remember? I don’t give punishments. I give consequences. “

“Not a huwty one, right?”

Obi-Wan’s chest hurt at her small and scared voice. “No, never, my love. Consequences are appropriate and not painful. They aren’t pleasant and you won’t like them, but they will never hurt or be scary. I promise.”

“Ok. What my cosakeze, Papa?”

“Well, I think a few days without playing in the garden might be appropriate since you still need to learn to listen to grown ups while you’re there,” Obi-Wan replied.

The look of sheer devastation on Iyla’s face nearly undid him but he continued on.

“And a few minutes spent in the corner after dinner plus an early bed time tonight should be enough,” he finished.

“The gawden is my favite place,” Iyla muttered sadly.

“I know, dear. But consequences are supposed to be things you don’t like. To keep you from repeating your mistakes. It’s only for a few days. You’ll be back to chasing butterflies very soon.”

“Ok,” she said dejectedly.

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her forehead. He then set out to make dinner. Iyla helped him in the kitchen and soon she was back to her happy and giggling self. She made sure to eat all of her food and be on her best behavior hoping her Papa might forget about or excuse her from her time-out. Unfortunately he did neither and she was sent to sit against the wall for five minutes.

She sulked the whole time and flashed her sad puppy eyes at Obi-Wan whenever he looked at her. He resolutely ignored them and applauded himself for not caving after two minutes. He looked up again when he heard her talking to someone. Thinking she was talking to herself to keep herself entertained, he turned to face her.

He gave a resigned sigh when he saw his Master’s Force Ghost stroking her cheek and trying to comfort her as she turned her wide akk-pup eyes and pouty lip to him, clearly trying to get his sympathy. And his infuriating Master was falling for it and eating it up.

“You know, it’s really difficult to discipline my daughter when she’s being coddled by my meddling Master,” Obi-Wan said with his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon.

“A grandparent’s job is to spoil the grandchild. At least that’s what I’ve been told from my sources in the Force. I’ve been getting grandfather advice from people who have passed on. I’m just practicing what they taught me,” Qui-Gon replied with a smirk and a returned eyebrow raise.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Yes, well her time-out is almost over then you can coddle her to your heart’s content.”

“Time-out? For my precious and well-behaved little granddaughter? That can’t be right. Maybe your Papa is overreacting, hmm? Is that what you think, little one?” he grinned at her and winked.

Iyla smiled and winked back at him. “Yes, Ganpa Qwi,” she said with a fake pout and sniffle.

Obi-Wan threw his hands up in surrender and continued cleaning the dishes. “Impossible. Both of you,” he muttered under his breath.

Qui-Gon laughed and got up from the floor to go to his former Padawan in the kitchen. “You’ve got quite the firecracker there, Obi-Wan.”

“I think I underestimated the amount of stubbornness and hardheadedness that Satine and I could have passed on. Seems that Iyla’s got enough for the both of us. The sassy attitude too. And she’s only four!” Obi-Wan said bringing a hand to his face.

“You’ve certainly got your hands full,” The Force Ghost smiled.

“You don’t seem very sympathetic, Master.”

“I’m not,” Qui-Gon chuckled.

Obi-Wan scowled at him. Then his face went pale when he thought back to 16-year-old Iyla’s stubbornness and realized this was just the beginning. He groaned. “Why is the Force torturing me, Master?” Obi-Wan asked dramatically.

“Payback, my Padawan,” Qui-Gon replied, grinning wickedly.

 _Payback_ the Force agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Remember the mean Masters? Yeah, I finally resolve that plot point, lol. 
> 
> Update: I'll be going on family vacation for about a week. We had a great big summer trip planned to celebrate the end of my mom's cancer journey and her kicking cancer's butt but of course Covid had to get in the way and we had to postpone the big trip. We decided that we still wanted to get away since we haven't had a vacation in the last 2 years while mom's been sick. So we're taking a small road trip up the coast. I'd love to say that I'll write and update while I'm gone, but it's really important that I spend time with family and my mom and be grateful that she's still here. 
> 
> What does this mean? It means you probably won't get the next update until Sunday at the earliest. Maybe Monday even. So yeah, just giving you a heads up in case you wonder why I'm taking so long.


	32. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws open door* I'm baaack! Did ya miss me? ;) JK.
> 
> So, remember those mean Masters back like a bunch of chapters ago? Yeah, I finally resolve that plot point. I wasn't planning on it, to be honest, but I had a few requests and questions about it so I decided to address it. Better late than never, right? Anyways, the mean Masters, Obi-Wan, and Iyla face the Council, forgiveness is given, consequences are issued, and the Council is soft and indulgent of a 4-year-old. Masters Jakkun and Farloff also experience the innocent mercy and kindness that only children can give.

Iyla was confused when she saw her Papa in the crèche just after noon meal. It couldn’t be time for her to leave already. She still had some meditation classes and Force lessons to do. And a lot more playing to do with her friends also. She watched curiously as her Papa talked with Master Alann who nodded and turned to seek her out in the big playroom. He locked eyes with her and pointed so her Papa could find her.

“Papa?” Iyla asked with a confused head tilt. “Why you here? It’s too early.”

“It is early, darling, you’re right. But I’m here because we have an appointment,” he replied.

“A poitment? Wif the healer? Do I gots to get more nacanashins?” she asked looking nervous.

“No, dear, not with the healers. And no more vaccinations. We have an appointment with the Council actually,” Obi-Wan answered.

“The cowsul?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Why we go to the cowsul?”

“I’m actually not quite sure. They just told me to come get you because the next meeting involved both of us,” he said as he went to pick up Iyla’s bag from her cubby.

“Are we in twouble?” Iyla asked as they left the crèche and said goodbye to Master Alann.

“I don’t think so. I don’t remember doing anything wrong recently.”

“Are you sure? Did you mess wif the dwoids again or take more tea?” Iyla sassed.

Obi-Wan looked down at her, surprised by her tongue-in-cheek response. But then remembered her parentage and realized it wasn’t so surprising after all.

“No. Did _you_ paint more cushions or feed carrot sticks to bugs again?” he sassed back at her.

Iyla playfully stuck her tongue out at him and giggled when he made a face at her too.

“I wonder why they wanna see us, Papa. Maybe they wanna give me a pwesent acause I’m so cute and speshul,” Iyla teased.

“Or they want to give _me_ a present for dealing with such a sassy and stubborn little girl.”

“No, I fink it’s acause I gots a cwazy and silly Papa and they feel bad.”

“Crazy? I’m crazy, huh? I’ll show you crazy!” Obi-Wan said playfully wiggling his fingers. He reached down to pick her up and tickled her mercilessly.

Iyla squealed and laughed as her sides and neck were attacked by her Papa who was laughing right along with her. The pair was certainly attracting attention in the hallways, some good and some bad. Obi-Wan couldn’t find it in himself to care about the glares he was getting because of the noise and excessive display of emotion. All that mattered was the warmth and light emanating from his little girl and the way the Force sang along with her laughter.

Iyla’s giggles and Obi-Wan’s bright smile continued even after they entered the lobby to the Council Chambers. Their smiles immediately dropped though when they saw who was waiting for them in the room. Iyla’s arms tightened around her Papa’s shoulders and she tensed up. Obi-Wan drew in a sharp breath and tried to push down his rising anger.

Masters Jakkun and Farloff were standing in the center of the room looking impassively at them as they entered. Iyla began to shake in Obi-Wan’s arms and her breathing quickened.

“Come in, Obi-Wan,” Mace said from his seat. “We have some things to discuss.”

Obi-Wan nodded and went to set Iyla down at his feet but she resisted and whimpered. He looked at her, concerned, and saw tears welling in her eyes.

“Darling?” he asked.

“We…we gonna get frowed out, Papa? The cowsul gonna make us leave?” she asked shakily.

Obi-Wan put her down but kept an arm around her waist and ran a hand through her curls. “No, little one. They aren’t going to throw us out. It’s ok,” he soothed.

Iyla bit her lip and looked at the Council members sitting around her. She didn’t seem to believe him but she nodded and sniffled to get herself under control. Obi-Wan stood up and drew Iyla back against him as he rubbed circles on her still trembling shoulders.

“Masters,” he said, bowing to his fellow Council members and, reluctantly, to the two Masters in the center of the room.

“We meant to have this meeting sooner,” Ki-Adi Mundi said. “And we apologize for getting to this matter so late.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod and inclined his head politely. “If anyone understands the hectic schedule of the Council, Master Mundi, it is me,” he smiled.

Master Mundi smiled back. “Yes, well, it was brought to our attention, by a few people, that there was an incident in the Room of a Thousand Fountains that involved Masters Jakkun and Farloff as well as Iyla and yourself.”

“Yes, Master. I came into the situation late, but from what Master Skywalker told me, Masters Jakkun and Farloff were expressing their frustration with the new Code and changing ideals of the Order.”

“Yes, they have both been telling us about their grievances. Extensively,” Master Billaba spoke up somewhat annoyed.

“Involved in the incident, how were you?” Yoda asked.

“I was looking for Iyla after she didn’t make it back to the crèche from the gardens. Masters Skywalker and Alann were assisting me in searching for her. I arrived at the scene of the incident to hear Anakin and Master Farloff arguing. Master Farloff remarked that Iyla needed to ‘learn her place,’ and Master Jakkun chided her for being emotional. Mind you, this was after several minutes of berating and harassing her. I stepped in when Master Jakkun remarked that I was flaunting my _mistakes_ for all to see. At that point it was clear to me that their problem was with my behavior and they were simply taking it out on a toddler,” Obi-Wan said, his calm voice from earlier taking on an icy edge.

“There were extenuating circumstances for our discussion with the child. We don’t just seek out younglings to ‘berate and harass,’ as Master Kenobi said,” Master Jakkun replied.

“Ah, yes, the incident where a 3-year-old accidentally ran into you and stepped on your cloak. Are those the extenuating circumstances you are referring to, Master Jakkun?” Kit Fisto asked.

“I’ve seen you with the girl, Fisto. You’re letting your personal feelings get in the way of the truth,” Jakkun replied.

“Respect you will show to the members of this Council, Master Jakkun,” Yoda said sternly.

“My apologies, Master,” Jakkun replied.

“Now, the Masters have already given us their account, and considering you came in late to the situation, Obi-Wan, there is little more you can provide for us. I think it is time for Iyla to talk to us about it,” Mace said.

“Would you mind answering some questions for us, little one?” Plo asked her gently.

Iyla anxiously eyed the two older Masters standing a few feet away then looked up at Obi-Wan warily. Obi-Wan nodded at her and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Ok, Masser Koom,” Iyla agreed.

“Thank you, Iyla,” Plo smiled. “Can you tell us what happened in the garden that day? I know it’s been a while and you might have forgotten, but try your best.”

“I not forgetted. I member,” Iyla replied.

“Very good, little Iyla. Go ahead and start,” Plo said while sending her calming feelings through the Force.

“I falled on Masser Jag…Jack…him,” she pointed to Jakkun, “acause I was twying to catched a buvverfy. I not listen to Masser Al-an to go back to the cwush acause I sawed the pwetty colors on the buvverfy and I never sawed one afore. But I shoulda goed back wif the uver kids,” Iyla said, lowering her eyes in shame.

“Yes, you should have, little one, but it was an honest mistake. One that I’m sure Master Alann has already taken care of,” Depa said.

“Yes, Masser Blababa. He talked wif me ‘bout it.”

“Good, now, you said you fell on Master Jakkun? What happened after that?” Depa asked.

“The Masser got mad and telled me I’m not popurd acause I was ‘stracted by a bug. He said he was gonna talk wif Masser Al-an ‘bout me being bad. Then he telled me to go back to the cwush but I not knowed how to get back acause I always gots a grown-up wif me when I go. And then I telled them ‘bout my Papa and they gots vewy mad.”

“How did they get mad, Iyla?” Kit asked.

“I telled them my Papa is Obee Kemmobi and they said he broked the rules. Then they…they said I not belong here and Papa should of gots in twouble acause he chained the Code. And…and that we need to be f-frowed out the t-tepol,” Iyla said now starting to sniffle.

“Was there anything else, little one?” Master Mundi asked.

“No…well, I not fink so or I not member. Unka A’kin comed and I was scawed and sad so I goed to him. Then Unka A’kin and Papa and Masser Alann and the uver Massers talked ‘bout fings and they was all really mad but I not listening acause I was hiding in Unka A’kin’s robe to be safe.”

“Thank you for telling us what happened, Iyla, you have been very helpful,” Kit praised.

“Welcome, Masser Fiso,” Iyla said with a shy smile.

“Heard enough of the story, we have. Time to discuss, we need,” Master Yoda said. “Wait in the lobby you will,” he pointed with his pointy green finger to the waiting area outside the chambers.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan, Jakkun, and Farloff all said with a bow. Iyla bowed as well and latched on to Obi-Wan’s hand as she followed him out the doors.

Thankfully the lobby was large enough that Obi-Wan and Iyla didn’t have to sit anywhere near Jakkun and Farloff. Which was good because Obi-Wan was having a difficult time trying to keep his cool and not let his anger take over. It took a large amount of self-control for him not to march over to the two Masters and really give it to them. The nervous little one in his lap kept him firmly in place though. He could feel her worries and lingering fear over seeing the Masters again and her uncertainty that they weren’t about to be thrown out of the temple. Obi-Wan stroked a hand over her back in a soothing motion and sent peace and reassurance to her Force signature.

After about 15 minutes Masters Jakkun and Farloff were called back into the room. They each gave pointed looks to Obi-Wan and Iyla as they left the lobby. Obi-Wan met their eyes and narrowed his own in a silent challenge. Both Masters scoffed and raised their chins haughtily as they turned away.

The meeting with Masters Jakuun and Farloff and the Council seemed to drag on forever. Obi-Wan could hear raised voices from inside and was grateful he didn’t have to be in there to listen to those insufferable old men drone on about their self-righteous ideals and their petty anger. Iyla grew very bored as they waited and was now dozing a bit on his lap. He hoped they’d get called in soon or he’d have to deal with a half-awake and cranky 4-year-old and he didn’t want to subject the Council to that.

At minute 20 he could tell Iyla was getting antsy, even as she tried to doze. Either that or she needed the ‘fresher. The constant shifting could be any number of things, really. Little kids were not the best at waiting, especially with nothing to occupy them. Obi-Wan tried his best to help her get comfortable and settled down as another five minutes went by. Of course, right as Kit came in to tell them they were ready for them, Iyla whined about the ‘fresher and started bouncing. Obi-Wan gave Kit an exasperated look and the Nautolan Master just smiled.

“I’ll tell the Council you’ll be in in a moment,” he chuckled.

Obi-Wan thanked him and ushered Iyla off to a small ‘fresher down the hall.

They returned to the Council Chamber a few minutes later to a scowling Jakkun and Farloff, clearly very annoyed at having to wait for them.

“Apologies, Masters,” Obi-Wan said politely. “We needed a quick ‘fresher visit. Forty minutes is quite a long time for a 4-year-old,” he explained.

“Not a problem, Obi-Wan, we understand,” Depa smiled.

“Now, back to business. Master Jakkun and Farloff have been briefed by the Council on how we wish to handle this incident and it’s time we briefed you as well,” Mace said.

Iyla gripped Obi-Wan’s hand hard and started chewing on her bottom lip. Her fear and apprehension were leaking out into the Force around the room.

“Scared you are, young one?” Yoda turned to address her.

“Y-Yes, Masser Yoba,” she replied.

“Why?” he asked.

“Acause…acause I not want Papa and me to get frowed out. Acause he broked the Code and has tashmens. That’s bidden for Jedi,” she replied, swallowing nervously.

“There is no need to worry, little one. The Code has been changed and you and your Papa are not in any trouble. Attachments were forbidden under the old rules, but the new rules allow them,” Plo explained.

“So Papa and me not gonna be frowed out?”

“No, little one,” Plo reassured.

Iyla gave a visible sigh of relief and leaned back against Obi-Wan’s side. Some chuckles rose up among the Councilors at the little girl’s actions.

“Now that that is cleared up, may we hear the Council’s decision?” Obi-Wan asked, very much wanting to leave and get away from the sneering Masters standing not too far from them.

“Of course. The Council has decided that Masters Jakkun and Farloff were out of line in their confrontation of Iyla. Taking their frustrations out on a child is very unbefitting of a Jedi Master,” Adi Gallia spoke up. “Younglings are to be valued and nurtured and not involved in the affairs of their elders.”

Jakkun and Farloff at least had the decency to look away guiltily.

“We have decided that an apology should be issued to Iyla for causing her unnecessary distress and for telling her she does not belong among the Jedi. It is the Council who makes such judgements, not Jedi Masters who believe their ideas are superior,” Kit said. His usual laid-back and joyful persona now gone in his protectiveness of the little one in the room.

Yoda cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Jakkun and Farloff before inclining his head towards Iyla.

Master Farloff reacted first and turned to face her. “I apologize, young one, for my actions that day in the garden. My words were cruel and spoken out of anger. As a Jedi Master, I must have control of my emotions. I will work to correct this oversight in myself for the future,” he said then gave her a deep bow.

Jakkun was next. “I too, would like to offer my apologies. I should not have said what I did and I should not have taken my anger out on one so young. My own disagreement with the Code had nothing to do with you and I regret my terrible lack of self-control.” He gave her a bow as well then went back to his stoic stance from earlier.

Iyla stared at both of them wide-eyed and nodded.

“What say you, young Iyla?” Yoda asked.

“I…I forgib them,” she answered.

“So quickly and easily?” Saesee Tiin asked.

“Jedi are ‘sposed to forgib,” she answered. “That’s what Masser Tewwul says.”

“Do you not feel anger towards them, child?” Master Tiin asked again.

“Maybe a little bit. But they said sowwy, which is a nice fing to do.”

“You are very kind to forgive them so easily of their bad treatment of you, little one,” Master Mundi replied with a smile.

“But they not bad, Masser…”

“Mundi,” he supplied.

“Masser Moody. They was just noddy. That’s a word my Papa teached me. Bad means that they bad people, but acause they say sowwy then they not all bad. They still good people but they did somefing noddy. Like when I had a tadrum in the Fowsan Fownans. Papa said I’m not a bad girl, I just acted noddy. So Masser Jaggun and Falloff was just noddy too, not bad.”

The Council members all looked at each other with impressed smiles.

“A very forgiving and insightful point of view,” Plo replied.

“Forgive the Masters for being naughty, you do?” Yoda asked, ear twitching in amusement. Iyla nodded emphatically at him. “Hmm, for naughty behavior, a punishment is required,” he finished.

Iyla’s eyes went wide and she started to shake her head.

“No?” Master Yoda asked. “No punishment?”

“I not want the Massers to get huwt,” Iyla replied.

“Why would the Masters get hurt, little one?” Shaak Ti asked.

“Acause a punishment means you get huwt. That’s what Missus Huber teached me. Like when she frowed me to the wall or not give me food. Or taked my arm and squeeze it vewy hawd when she yelled. Punishments are always huwty,” Iyla answered with big eyes.

The room went silent at the little girl’s reasoning and a hint of sadness permeated the chamber. Even Masters Jakkun and Farloff looked disturbed by her words.

“Did your father not give you a punishment when you were naughty, young one?” Master Billaba asked.

“No, he gived me a cosakeze. He said a cosakeze is fair and pwopeeit. It ‘sposed to make me fink ‘bout my bahavoor and learn to do bettew next time. A cosakeze is not scawy or huwty like a punishment,” Iyla explained. “So…so maybe the Massers have a cosakeze instead?” she asked with imploring blue eyes.

“I like that idea, Iyla, and I agree,” Mace replied with a gentle smile. “Masters Jakkun and Farloff will have a consequence instead of a punishment. One that is fair and appropriate and not painful, correct?”

“Yes, Masser Window.”

“Have a consequence to suggest, do you, young Iyla?” Master Yoda asked.

“Well…” Iyla said thinking deeply. She brought her hand up to stroke her chin and narrowed her eyes in contemplation. She looked so much like Obi-Wan when he was in thought that many of the Council members had to stifle their laughter. Obi-Wan smiled as well at the likeness.

Iyla took a moment to look at Masters Jakkun and Farloff then went right back to thinking. “Well, when I was noddy, Papa said I not ‘llowed to go to the Fowsan Fownans for a few days. I also had to get a time-out and go to bed early. Oh, and no bezert.”

“Those are all appropriate consequences for misbehavior,” Kit agreed.

“So, maybe the Massers gots to get a time-out and no bezert and no Fowsan Fownans? I not fink they go to bed early acause they grown-ups and grown-ups go to bed when they wannna.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched Jakkun and Farloff sputter and go red when Iyla suggested a time-out and no dessert for their punishment. He knew enough about his mischievous fellow Council members to know that they’d take the 4-year-old’s words seriously and come up with the adult equivalent of a time-out and would probably follow through on the no dessert thing also. He stood back and watched with some excitement.

“Hmm, time away from the Room of a Thousand Fountains, you suggest?” Yoda asked.

“Yes, Masser Yoba. Papa said acause I not act good in the gawden that I not go there for a few days til I learn to be bettew.”

“Makes sense, this does,” Yoda nodded.

“Perhaps extra meditation time with a Council member would fit nicely as a ‘time-out,’” Plo suggested trying to hide his amusement.

“Yes, you both mentioned your regret and lack of self-control. Mediation is the perfect way to correct this,” Mace smirked.

“And the no dessert?” Kit asked, amused.

“Just what it sounds like. No dessert,” Depa replied. “Neither Masters Jakkun or Farloff will be allowed to have any dessert at dinner for the next three days,” she smirked.

Master Farloff scoffed. “This is ridiculous. This Council is taking punishment advice from a child. Have you all lost your minds?”

“It’s a _consequence_ , Master Farloff,” Shaak Ti replied. “And why shouldn’t the child who was wronged be the one to decide your fate? Would you rather the Council come up with a better solution?”

“I can assure you, Masters,” Obi-Wan said. “That I would not be so lenient in my choice of _consequences_.”

“Nor would I,” said Plo Koon.

“Nor I,” Depa agreed.

Master Farloff wisely shut his mouth and backed off. Iyla studied his face and frowned.

“It’s ok, Masser Falloff. Papa says we not gonna like our cosakezes but we not ‘sposed to like it so it can help us member to not be noddy again. And a cosakeze is only for a few days, not fowever. You be back to eating bezert vewy soon,” Iyla replied in a reassuring tone.

“The youngling is correct. This will be a great way to help improve your behavior and prevent anymore _naughty_ incidents in the future,” Mace smiled wickedly.

Masters Jakkun and Farloff did not look amused but did not argue any further.

“Accept these consequences, do you?” Yoda asked.

The two Masters gave each other a resigned look.

“Very kind and forgiving the little one has been. Fair and lenient her consequences are. Such mercy among many adults, you will not find,” Yoda replied, giving them an expectant look.

Master Jakkun nodded and bowed his head in respect. “I accept,” he said looking pained at the words coming from his mouth.

“I accept,” Farloff said with a bow as well.

“Very well. You may leave. Your meditation will start tomorrow at 8 am, you will find another garden to frequent for the next three days, and you will take no dessert at dinner. Is this clear?” Mace asked.

Both Masters nodded.

“Good. Dismissed you are,” Yoda said.

The Masters bowed respectfully to the Council then hesitated and bowed to Obi-Wan as well, understanding that he too was a member of the Council even if he wasn’t in his seat currently.

“Bye-bye Masser Jaggun! Bye Masser Falloff! May the Fowce be wif you!” Iyla said cheerfully as she waved at them.

The Masters stopped in their tracks and looked curiously at the smiling girl, no longer afraid of them or angry at their behavior, but instead wishing them well. With puzzled expressions they bowed to Iyla as well and gave her a small wave before leaving the room.

Obi-Wan ruffled Iyla’s hair and gave her a proud smile. “I’m proud of you for being so brave and kind, little one,” he praised.

“Fank you, Papa. I hope the Massers are not too sad ‘bout their cosakeze. I was vewy sad when I not able to go to the gawden,” she replied. Then her eyes lit up. “Maybe I can give them some fowers from the gawden so they not miss it so much. And they can have them during mentanation so they can be happy and fink bettew. Acause the Fowce is in evy living fing. Like Masser Fiso said.”

“That I did, Iyla. Very good memory,” Kit praised.

Iyla ducked her head shyly. “Fank you.” She turned to Obi-Wan. “Can we pick fowers for the Massers, Papa?” she asked.

“Yes, little one,” he replied with a smile. “After your nap.”

Iyla’s face fell and a pout started to form on her lips. “But Papaaaa,” she whined.

“Nuh-uh. You skipped your nap in the crèche to come to this meeting.”

“But I’m not even seepy, not one bit,” Iyla replied.

“You were practically falling asleep on my lap in the lobby, dear,” Obi-Wan said with a raised eyebrow.

Iyla waved him off. “That was afore. ‘Sides pwetty soon I’m gonna be a nishit and I not need naps no more.”

“You’re going to be a _what_?” Obi-Wan asked wide-eyed.

“A nishit, Papa,” Iyla said.

“What…where did you hear that word?” Obi-Wan asked.

“From Masser Al-an,” Iyla said, looking confused at her Papa’s questions.

“What exactly did Master Alann say, little one?” Kit asked with a smirk.

“He said after we get bigger we not gonna be cwushlings no more, we gonna be nishits. Like Moweck. He’s gonna be seven soon and then he’s gonna be a nishit. Good ridins!” Iyla said waving a hand away as if pushing Moreck from the crèche herself.

“An initiate?” Master Mundi asked, looking amused.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. A nishit. You not be a nishit til you seven, but I stop naptime when I’m five. And I’m fouw now so pwetty soon I not need naps no more,” Iyla explained.

“Oh, dear. That’s a word we’ll have to work on,” Obi-Wan said. “Definitely a case of speech impediment gone wrong.”

Several Councilors chuckled at the mispronunciation and unintentional cursing from the innocent little one.

“I not say nishit right, Papa?”

“Not quite, little one. But it’s ok. We have some time to work on it. Just like you have some time before you don’t need naps anymore.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

Iyla simply shrugged and turned away from him. Obi-Wan watched in amusement as something across the room caught her eye and she abandoned her bargaining for no nap in favor of exploring it.

“Is this your chair for the cowsul, Papa?” she asked as she approached the plush red chair.

“Yes, that is Master Kenobi’s chair,” Adi Gallia smiled at her.

“Cool!” Iyla said, starting to climb on to it. “I’m Papa now!” she exclaimed with a wide smile.

Depa decided to play along with the little girl. “Well, hello, Master Kenobi. So nice of you to join us today.”

“Depa, don’t encourage her,” Obi-Wan said with an eyeroll.

Iyla lowered her voice and took on her Papa’s accent. “Hello cowsul people, Masser Kemmobi is here ready for the meeting. What’s our ‘scushin ‘bout today?”

“Don’t we have other meetings to get to without indulging a 4-year-old?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No, we’re actually done for the day. And you will ask permission before you address the Council, sir,” Kit teased.

“What? Kit!”

“Respek you will show the mebers of the cowsul, Obee Kemmobi,” Iyla replied, leveling him with a stern and disappointed stare.

The entire room burst out in laughter at the girl’s imitation of Master Yoda earlier in the meeting. Yoda’s cackle was the loudest of all. Obi-Wan smiled affectionately at her and folded his arms.

“Well I apologize, _Master Kenobi_ , for my disrespect,” he bowed to her.

“Perhaps Obi-Wan needs a consequence for his disrespect of the Council,” Plo spoke up.

Obi-Wan gave the Master a betrayed look and a glare.

“What do you think, young one?” Master Mundi asked with a smirk.

“Hmm,” Iyla said, once again bringing a hand to her chin to stroke her non-existent beard. “I fink Obee Kemmobi gots to eat estra vegerbles at dinner and go to bed early.”

“Then you’ll be going to bed early with me,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“No, I’m too ‘portent. I gots lotsa meetings for the cowsul. So I not have to take a nap too. Acause I’m too busy.”

“Oh really, because I thought I heard Master Fiso just say that the Council was done with meetings for the day. Which means you should be available to take a nap now, _Master Kenobi_ ,” Obi-Wan countered.

Iyla scrunched her brow and pursed her lips in a scowl then folded her arms much like Obi-Wan was currently doing. The Council Chamber was quiet as each Councilor watched the Kenobi versus Kenobi battle of wills eagerly.

Neither Kenobi was backing down in their “scowl off” and instead seemed to double down on their frowns. Both parties then raised their eyebrows and tilted their heads in challenge to each other.

“Grown-up cowsul people not need naps,” Iyla replied, raising her chin.

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, it’s uncilv…unvili…uncillivised,” she replied.

Depa covered her laugh with a fake cough and Obi-Wan glared at her.

“Hmm, pity. I was planning on going to the sweet shop in the markets after taking a nap. But I guess if there’s no nap…”

Iyla’s eyes widened and she sat up in the seat. “Sweet shop?” she asked.

“Yes, I was thinking that a certain little girl deserves some sweets for her bravery and kindness, but, seeing as she is not here and naps are uncivilized, I guess the sweet shop is--”

“Wait!”

“Yes, Master Kenobi?” Obi-Wan asked expectantly.

“Maybe…maybe a small nap not be too bad. Even if I not tiii--” Iyla cut off in a big yawn.

“Not tired? Is that what you were going to say before you yawned?” Obi-Wan teased.

“Blast,” Iyla muttered in perfect imitation of her Papa’s accent.

Obi-Wan laughed heartily as he picked her up and settled her on his hip. “Come along, Councilor Kenobi. Time for a nap.”

“You nap too, Papa?” she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

“We’ll see,” he replied.

“But Papa, if you not have a nap, you not have sweets, right?” Iyla asked, a mischievous hint in her voice as her eyes flashed pure innocence.

“Checkmate,” Mace said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Incorrigible, all of you,” he muttered.

“Might as well start enjoying the taste of your own medicine, my friend,” Kit said as he stood up.

“I have a feeling this is just the beginning,” Plo chuckled as he patted him on the back.

The group of Councilors all stood and started for the door, each one teasing and bumping Obi-Wan’s shoulder playfully as they passed. Yoda used his gimer stick to whack his shin.

“Off to bed with you, Kenobis, or no sweets you will have,” the little green Master cackled.

Iyla sighed happily and rubbed her face against Obi-Wan’s beard. “I hope they gots gummy sabers,” she mumbled sleepily.

Obi-Wan chuckled and started for the door. “No, no, my dear. It’s all about the caff cream truffles. Or the muja filled fudge.”

“Muja fudge!” Iyla exclaimed. “Why you not tell me ‘bout this afore?”

“Because there was only one left and I wanted it,” he smirked.

“Papa!” Iyla said indignantly.

“Relax, little one. I’ll get you some this time. And if there’s only one left, I promise to share.”

“Good. Shawing is cawing. That’s what Masser Al-an says. Esept when Nawi and Flynn twied to share milk wif each uver. Masser Al-an said _that’s_ not the right kind of shawing. Acause of germs.”

“Sharing germs is not caring. Master Alann is right,” Obi-Wan agreed with an amused chuckle.

“But shawing fudge is ok?”

“Yes, sharing fudge is ok,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Good,” Iyla mumbled sleepily in his ear.

________________________________________________________

Three days later Masters Jakkun and Farloff were seen in the Room of a Thousand Fountains talking and sitting under one of the big trees. They watched the younglings around them with mild interest but kept their distance and opinions to themselves. They learned their lesson about approaching younglings and had suffered hours of meditation and no dessert for it. They couldn’t help feeling like they were being watched though and they looked around warily in case a lurking Council member was keeping a close eye on them.

After the fifth time looking up and around in suspicion, Master Farloff spotted a tiny strawberry blonde head peeking out at them from behind a tree trunk a few feet away. The head disappeared quickly when he made eye contact. Farloff quietly gestured to Jakkun to get his attention then tilted his head toward the tree with a smirk. Jakkun followed his gaze and also saw the small head spying on them.

“The Kenobi girl?” Jakkun asked suspiciously. “What could she want? Making sure we aren’t violating her imposed _consequences_? Looking to take away our dignity again?”

Master Farloff hushed him. “Quiet, Jakkun. Do you want a Councilor to hear and think we learned nothing? I for one do not want to have to suffer through anymore meditation sessions with Master Yoda. His taste in tea is deplorable,” he shuddered.

“Yes, alright, I see your point. It _was_ humiliating not to be able to eat my favorite pie the other day. Master Windu was practically staring me down as I went past the dessert table,” Master Jakkun replied.

“If the girl approaches, we must be pleasant and courteous. We cannot provoke her anymore. Plus, she _was_ very forgiving and kind despite how we treated her,” Farloff said.

“She was naïve. But I do agree that she does not deserve rudeness. I will be cordial to the child if she approaches,” Jakkun agreed.

The two Masters continued to sit and talk idly, all the while keeping a look out for the girl who was still watching them. She seemed to be working up the courage to talk to them based on the way she kept coming out from behind the tree then retreating again and peeking out.

Finally it seemed that she summoned enough bravery and they waited silently for her to come to them. Each Master pretended not to be paying attention, not wanting to startle her and very much curious about the reason for her visit.

“Um…eskuse me, M-Massers?” the girl stuttered from where she stopped a few feet away.

“Yes, young one?” Master Farloff replied, turning to face her.

She gave a respectful bow but stood nervously in their presence. Her hands were twisting in her sleeves and her bottom lip was between her teeth.

“I am sowwy for asturbing you, b-but I wanna give you somefing,” she said.

“Give us something? Whatever for, child?” Master Jakkun spoke up in confusion.

“I…I binged you somefing. A pwesent.”

Both Masters cocked an eyebrow and looked at her in surprise. Jakkun looked up to see Master Alann eyeing them pointedly from his spot near the fountain, silently daring them to make the girl cry again and see what happens.

“You did not need to get us a present, young one,” Master Jakkun said.

“I know, but I just feeled like it,” the girl shrugged.

“Well, then, I will be glad to accept your gift young…Iyla, was it?” Master Farloff asked.

The girl’s eyes lit up and she nodded happily. “Yes, Masser. Iyla Kemmobi,” she smiled.

“Very well, Iyla. What is this present you wish to give us?” Master Jakkun asked.

Iyla shyly reached into her tunic pocket and pulled out a few items. She held them out to the Masters with both hands.

“I got you some fudge from the sweet shop so you not sad ‘bout missing bezert and I picked some fowers in case you missed the pwetty fowers from the gawden,” she explained.

Masters Jakkun and Farloff looked dumbstruck at the child. Why on earth would she buy them sweets and pick them flowers after they treated her so terribly?

Iyla looked at them nervously and shifted from foot to foot for a bit under their gazes. Her cupped hands still held out the slightly smashed white and pink flowers and the partly melted pieces of fudge in colorful wrappers. They’d clearly been in her tunic pocket as she played and gotten bounced around a bit. They weren’t the most attractive presents the Masters had ever received, but they were probably the kindest and most thoughtful.

Master Farloff reached out and took one of the fudge wrappers and a wilted flower from her hands and nodded politely. Master Jakkun did the same and even managed a small smile.

“These are very thoughtful gifts, young one. Thank you,” Master Jakkun replied.

“Yes, thank you, Iyla. Most kind of you to think of us,” Master Farloff added.

They were rewarded with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. The little one’s Force signature practically blinded them and the warmth softened their hearts a little.

“You welcome, Massers. I not know what fudge to get, but Papa likes caff ceam and I know lots a grown-ups like to have caff so I fought you maybe like them too,” Iyla said.

“The caff fudge is just fine,” Master Jakkun replied. “Thank you,” he nodded.

“I got muja fwuit ones. They was yummy. Papa said I not eat too much though. Or I get a tummy ache and gots to go to the healers. Or get bad teef too. So, maybe not eat it all right away so you not get sick or get yucky teef.”

“That is very good advice, little one,” Master Farloff replied with a chuckle.

“I hope you like it. And…and I hope maybe I can say hi to you some more if I see you again…” she said nervously.

Both Masters found it difficult to turn away and dismiss the imploring blue eyes that looked at them with so much innocent hope and anticipation. The child was very charming and endearing, that much was true. She was also kind and polite and they found themselves thinking that they judged her too quickly and harshly on their first meeting. They decided that they wouldn’t mind seeing the bright smile and feeling the warm Force signature more often.

“I think that sounds nice, Iyla,” Master Jakkun replied with a polite nod and a hint of a smile.

“Fank you, Massers. I fink it sounds nice too,” Iyla smiled.

“We look forward to saying hello to you again soon, little one,” Master Farloff said.

“Me too! Bye-bye, Masser Jaggun and Masser Falloff! May the Fowce be wif you!” she exclaimed then gave them a bow and ran back off to play.

They watched her with amused and slightly bewildered looks on their faces, still holding the smashed and melted presents.

Master Alann approached them. “There is much to learn from the innocence and purity of children.”

“Ali,” Master Jakkun greeted with a polite nod.

“I hope you appreciate Iyla’s gesture. She is a very thoughtful child.”

“Yes, very kind and caring in spite of the bad treatment she was given,” Farloff answered.

“Iyla’s life before the temple was filled with bad treatment as well. Worse even. Much worse. But she is strong, bright, and tender-hearted despite it all,” Master Alann said.

“She shines in the Force. Like a warm and steady light,” Master Jakkun spoke up, his head tilted as he watched the girl play with her friends.

“Yes, pure and unfiltered light. She is definitely at home among the Jedi,” Ali said, giving them a knowing look, very much aware of their feelings about her ‘place’ among them.

“So she is,” Master Jakkun replied with a nod. “So she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I plan on getting to that today and over the next few days. So hopefully it won't be too long between updates, but we will see. Also, thanks for the comments and the well wishes for my family vacation! It was very relaxing and fun, just what we needed after a crazy last 2 years! :)


	33. Portrait of a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter a lot. I had a clear idea in my head about what I wanted it to be about and the main focus, but getting it down on paper and working out details was difficult. That being said, I hope it's not too confusing or terrible. It's not my favorite and I reworked it many times before I just decided to say 'whatever' and stick with it. I hope you all enjoy it despite the mess that it is. 
> 
> Summary: An assignment in the creche leads Iyla to reflect upon her family and what exactly they mean to her.
> 
> Also, I'm fully aware that they probably don't use paper and crayons in the SW universe, and that the drawing is advanced for a 4-year-old. But, the question is, do I really care? The answer: No. No, I don't.

The assignment was pretty straightforward. Draw something that makes you feel safe. Master Alann told them that when they become Jedi Knights and Masters, they will sometimes need to use something called an ‘anchor’ in the Force to help them with their emotions during especially stressful times. This lesson was a way for them to understand and recognize their ‘anchors’ so they can use them to focus on as they develop more in the Force. Of course for very young children their anchors were simple and naïve but it was more about the exercise of being able to identify and acknowledge those anchors than it was about establishing ones that were set in stone.

Iyla sat with Shona, Flynn, and Nari as they all separately worked on their drawings. Nari’s consisted of a small pond and some grass and flowers surrounded by blue sky. Shona drew a slightly lopsided Jedi Temple with long spires and fluffy clouds surrounding it. Flynn drew his room and his bed with Masters Alann and Terrol standing off to the side in what looked like the play room. These all made sense for the young Jedi. Their safety was found within the walls of the temple and among their fellow Jedi. In fact, all of the children drew variations of the temple, the gardens, their dorm rooms, and the Crèche Masters. Except for Iyla. She didn’t draw a place or her teachers. She drew her family.

Shona, Flynn, and Nari finished quickly and showed their pictures to each other and Master Alann then returned to the table. They expected to see Iyla finished with a similar drawing to theirs, but were surprised that she was still working on her picture and didn’t seem likely to finish anytime soon. The three younglings sat back down and watched their friend who was working hard and concentrating deeply.

“What’re you makin’ Iyla?” Flynn asked curiously, not being able to take the silence for more than ten seconds.

“My fam’ly,” was her short reply.

“Can we see?” Shona asked, scooting closer to her side.

Flynn and Nari moved closer as well and leaned in slightly.

“I’m not done yet. I gots a lotta fam’ly so it’s takin’ a long time,” Iyla said.

She picked up her head and looked around the room. Most of the other children were finished and playing now. She began to feel self-conscious that she was still working and that everyone else had drawn some of the same pictures. No one else had drawn a family. But, that’s because no one else _had_ a family. Which is ok. Her Papa told her it is. She’s special and different, but that’s not bad. She turned back to her unfinished picture and refocused, trying not to compare herself to the other children.

“You can go play if you wanna. I’m prolly gonna be here for a long time,” she said as she turned to her friends.

All three of them looked at each other and then back at Iyla.

“That’s ok, Iyla. We got lots of time to play later. We don’t mind sittin’ with you,” Shona said.

Flynn looked longingly at the blocks and bit his lip in indecision. Then he sighed and slumped his shoulders a bit. “Yeah, it’s ok. Plus makin’ the tower isn’t as fun wifout you. You’re a good builder,” he said with a nod.

Iyla ducked her head shyly and blushed.

“Maybe we can help you wif your pishure,” Nari offered. “What did you drawed so far?”

“So far I gots me and my Papa,” Iyla replied, pointing to her drawing.

The whole length of the bottom of the page was green with little spikes clearly meant to be grass. On top of the grass stood two figures. The first was a man with a beard, moustache, and slightly messy hair. He stood stiffly on stick legs with a long robe and baggy tunics. In one hand he held a long lightsaber while the other held on the the hand of a small figure next to him. This figure had shoulder length curly hair and what looked like a crown of flowers on top of it. She wore smaller Jedi tunics without a robe. The other hand not holding the man’s was wrapped around a small toy that looked like a bantha.

“Is that Barney too?” asked Shona.

“Oh, yeah, I forgotten I drawed him too.”

“Do you want me to help you color?” Nari asked, reaching for the crayons across the table.

“Ok, sure. You too, Shona and Flynn?”

“Ok!” they both replied enthusiastically.

“I wanna color Master Nobi’s lightsaber!” Flynn exclaimed. “Wait…what color is it?”

“It’s blue,” Iyla answered. “Papa showed me it one time. It’s vewy cool!”

“Wow, I wish I coulda sawed it,” Flynn said, using the blue crayon to color the length of the saber in the man’s hand.

“Your Papa gots orange hair, right?” Shona asked reaching for the orange.

“He gots some bown too,” Nari said.

“Yeah, he gots owange and bown. So maybe do both,” Iyla suggested.

Shona and Nari nodded and began to color Obi-Wan’s hair orange and brown mixed together. Nari then moved on to color his robe brown and Shona swapped her orange crayon for a tan one then started coloring his tunics.

“Flynn, color Papa’s eyes blue too,” Iyla instructed.

“And your eyes? You got blue ones too,” he pointed out.

Iyla nodded and started to color her flower crown pink. Her hand hovered over the orange and yellow crayons as she thought about how to color her own hair. She took a strand in her hand and tried to bring it in front of her face to see it, her eyes crossing as she focused.

Shona giggled and grabbed a strand as well. “It looks like yellow and orange together,” she observed.

Iyla agreed and started to color her own hair a mix of yellow and orange. Once Barney, Obi-Wan, and Iyla were done it was time to label them, in case anyone wondered, Iyla reasoned. She was still learning her letters though and had to ask Shona for help.

“You good at writing and spelling, Shona. Can you help me? I wanna write Papa and Bawney.”

Shona agreed to help and soon an untidy _Papa_ with a backwards ‘p’ was written over the bearded figure and _Barnee_ was written by the small bantha in Iyla’s hand. Iyla insisted on writing her own name, having learned to spell it recently.

“Ok, I gots to do Unka A’kin and Atie Pamay now. Atie Pamay gots a big tummy acause she gots two babies in it,” Iyla said.

Flynn looked startled and confused. “How she get babies in her tummy? Did she eat them?”

They all paused and took a moment to contemplate the idea of eating babies, their eyes going wide at the thought.

“No, I don’t fink so,” Iyla answered. “No one telled me how they got there, but I’m pwetty sure she not eated them.”

“Yeah, ‘sides, people can’t eat babies, Flynn,” Shona said with an eye roll.

“It was just a keschin,” Flynn mumbled.

The three friends watched as Iyla drew a figure with a large bump over her middle.

“That’s a big tummy,” Nari observed.

“Uh-huh. They gonna come out soon. Papa says.”

“How they gonna come out?” Nari asked.

“I dunno. No one telled me when I asked. They all just looked away and not say nofing.”

“Maybe she frows them up,” Flynn said looking excited.

“Ewww!” the three girls replied.

Flynn laughed hysterically at the thought of someone throwing up babies. Shona rolled her eyes and muttered something like ‘gross boys’ before turning her attention back to Iyla’s drawing.

“Atie Pamay gots nice dwesses and cool hair too,” Iyla commented as she drew a long flowy dress over the big tummy and a metal band on the head of wavy hair.

Next to the big-bellied figure, Iyla drew a tall Jedi with slightly long hair and a long robe. She colored his tunics a mix of dark brown and blacks. She gave him a gloved hand that held on to Padme’s. Shona and Nari got to coloring Padme’s dress, neither able to agree on the color. It ended up being a mix of bright colors and some silly designs and patterns added by Iyla. Over both figures Shona helped Iyla write _Unka Akin_ then _Atie Pamay_ then watched as Iyla drew a line to Padme’s tummy and wrote out a messy _baybees_ next to it.

Next up was Ahsoka and all four younglings had fun drawing her long lekku and leather clothing. Iyla made the white markings on her tan face and put her next to Anakin on the grass with a hand out and entwined with his.

“Soka is Unka A’kin’s Pawana, that’s why she’s next to him,” Iyla explained.

“I can’t wait til I’m a Panawan!” Flynn spoke up as he colored the blue stripes on the Togrutan’s lekku. “Then I can get a lightsaber!”

“Soka gots _two_ sabers,” Iyla commented.

Flynn nearly dropped the blue crayon in shock. “ _Two_ sabers? Wow!” he said in awe. “Soka sounds super cool!”

“Soka is vewy cool!” Iyla agreed. Once the Togrutan was finished and her label of _Soka_ was written over her head, Iyla paused to think.

“Is that everyone?” asked Nari.

“No, I still gots Ganpa Qwi, and Atie Bo and Kowkie, and the vode.”

“Wow, that’s a lotta people,” Nari said.

Iyla nodded and moved on to the other side of the paper. She drew a young man with slicked back blonde hair standing next to a woman with a headband and short orange hair. Both of them held a small circle with stick and a leaf on it. Iyla colored the circles red and orange. Then Shona was instructed to put some dots over the woman’s nose and to make sure there wasn’t too big of a smile on her face. The blonde man was wearing a blue and green tunic with tan pants, colored beautifully by Nari. Shona was busy coloring the woman’s black and blue clothing so Flynn helped Iyla with the labels. _Atie Bo_ and _Kowkee_ were written over the two of them.

“Can we draw the vode now?” Flynn asked. “I like them!”

“Yeah, they were fun at your party!” Shona agreed.

“Ok, they all gots the same face so I draw that then we can make the hair,” Iyla said as she set to work on the clones. Each clone wore black clothing with blue or yellow patches on their sleeves and they all stood in a line.

The first clone was given a thin layer of yellow hair and a blue patch on his shirt. He held a circular dish and what looked like a towel in his hands. _Wex_ was written above his head. Next to Rex stood a clone with short cropped black hair and a scar on his face. Iyla gave him a nice smile and a yellow patch on his sleeve then wrote _Codee_ next to him.

“What ‘bout the guy wif the lightning head? Can we do him next?” Flynn asked.

“That’s Kiss, he’s a healer. He helped my arm get bettew when I falled,” Iyla said.

“I can make him have a healer bag,” Shona offered.

Iyla nodded and set about drawing the lightning bolts on Kix’s head as Flynn helped. Shona drew the bag and Nari gave him a blue patch then Iyla wrote _Kiss_ next to him.

Next was Waxer. Iyla corrected Nari before she could draw hair on the clone and told her to draw a small square of hair under his chin instead. Waxer was given a wide smile and sparkling eyes as well as a small square that looked like a book in his hand. _Wasser_ was written above his bald head. Iyla drew a straight mouth on the next clone and gave him short black hair and a long moustache that extended down to his chin.

“Why’s he not smiling?” Nari asked. “Is he mean?”

“No, Boil not mean. He just _looks_ mean. He’s vewy nice though. He kissed my owie and letted me seep in his bed. He just not like to smile a lot, but he’s still nice. Kinda like Masser Window,” Iyla answered. “They always look mad but they really not. Papa says they just not like people to know they are nice. Somefing ‘bout a repertashun.”

Nari seemed satisfied with this explanation, clearly having seen Master Windu and his unsmiling face around the temple. Shona helped Iyla with the moustached clone’s name and soon _Boyul_ was written next to him. Iyla added yellow patches to both Waxer and Boil’s clothes then moved on to the next clone where she wrote _Eko_ and gave him short black hair, a misshapen lamp, and a blue patch.

Fives was last. Flynn gave him a beard and Nari colored his black cropped hair. Iyla drew the 5 on the side of his head although it came out backwards. Shona finished it off with a _Five_ label in the space next to him and a blue patch on his clothes. Before moving on Iyla wrote _Vodd_ in large letters above the group of clones.

“What does vodd mean?” Flynn asked.

“It means brudder in Manlowan. Acause they all my brudders and I’m the vodeekuh. That means little sisser.”

“I never knowed anybody who gots a brudder or sisser afore,” Nari said. “And you got lots!”

“Yeah, I’m pwetty lucky,” Iyla smiled. The three friends nodded.

“Ok, now I gots to do Ganpa Qwi,” she said aloud as she looked for the blue crayon.

“What’s he look like?” Shona asked.

“He’s blue,” Iyla said.

“Like Masser Tewwol? He gots leggu too?” Nari asked.

“No, he’s not like Masser Tewwul. He’s blue acause he’s in the Fowce. He went away a long time ago but we still see him, he just gots to be blue. He was Papa’s Masser.”

“Master Nobi’s Master is a Force Ghost?” Shona asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what Soka called him too. How you know?” Iyla asked.

“I heard Moreck and Odwin talkin’ bout Force Ghosts. They was trying to scare some of the little kids. I didn’t think they was real! Is he a nice ghost?”

“He’s the nicest ghost evew! He tells me bedtime stowies and kisses my head and has a nice laugh and funny jokes,” Iyla answered.

“Sounds cool. I want a Force Ghost,” Flynn replied.

Iyla drew the very tall figure in the sky above the other figures on the page. She gave him long hair and a beard and moustache similar to her Papa’s. He wore the normal robe and tunics that all Jedi wore and had a happy smile on his face. All four younglings had fun coloring him blue from head to toe and Iyla scrawled out _Ganpa Kwi_ over his head.

“Is that everyone?” Shona asked.

“No,” Iyla replied, a small furrow in her brow and a sad look on her face. “I still gots to draw Mama. But…but I wanna do it by myself. I not want help.”

“Can we still watch? I wanna see what your Mama looks like,” Shona said.

“Uh-huh! She’s vewy bootiful,” Iyla replied.

A look of deep concentration and intense focus came over Iyla’s face as she carefully drew her Mama in the sky next to her Grandpa Qui. Iyla drew her signature long and flowy dark blue and turquoise dress like she’d seen in the picture Korkie had given her Papa. She added some lily flowers to her blonde hair and gave her a happy smile and sparkling light blue eyes. She finished it off with a light yellow shine around the figure and a childish scrawl of _Mama_ over her head.

“I like your Mama’s hair,” Nari said.

“She gots bootiful hair and she put fowers in it a lot. That’s what my Atie Bo said,” Iyla replied.

“Why is your Mama in the sky?” Flynn asked curiously.

“Acause Mama is wif the Fowce. Like Ganpa Qwi. But she’s not blue. And I not see her like I see Ganpa Qwi. I wish I could,” Iyla answered and lowered her head.

Shona put a hand on her arm and gave her a small side hug. “Sorry you can’t see your Mama. But I think she can see you and she’s happy.”

Iyla looked at Shona with watery eyes and smiled. “Papa says she wuvs me lots and she’s pwoud of me.”

Shona smiled back and turned to look at the picture they’d all helped make. “Is it done, now?” she asked.

“That’s all the people. But maybe we can put some fowers and uver stuff on it,” Iyla replied.

“I can make some twees!” Nari spoke up excitedly.

“Can I make a speeder?” Flynn asked.

“Ok, make a speeder by Unka A’kin. He likes musheens.”

“I’ll draw a rainbow by your Mama and Ganpa Qwi,” Shona said gathering the colors together.

“I’m gonna make some fowers on the gwass,” Iyla said.

Each youngling set about their task happily. They talked and laughed as they drew and colored. Eventually Master Alann came by and told them it was time to clean up for snack. The four friends gathered up all the crayons and put them back in the basket on the table.

Iyla presented her finished drawing to Master Alann then pulled it back at the last second and ran to dig a crayon out from the box. Across the very top of the drawing she wrote _My_ _Famlee_ then held it up and smiled at her creation. She brought it back to Master Alann with a wide grin.

“I feel safe wif my fam’ly,” she told him.

“Very very good, Iyla,” Master Alann praised. “This is a beautiful drawing.”

“Fanks Masser. Shona, Flynn, and Nawi helped me. We did our vewy bestest.”

“I can tell. Well done all of you. Now, go wash up for snack,” Alann instructed.

He watched the four younglings run off happily to the meal room giggling and talking loudly. He looked back at the drawing and smiled. Rather than tuck the picture in with the rest of the assignments, he put it to the side to give to Obi-Wan when he came to pick up Iyla later on.

_____________________________________________________

Obi-Wan ran a hand over the picture and had to fight back the tears that welled in his eyes. The childish figures, misspellings, and backwards letters made the scene all the more endearing and beautiful to him. He swallowed thickly as he ran a finger over Satine’s floating figure and Iyla’s shaky ill-formed letters spelling out _Mama_ above her head.

He took a moment to compose himself before looking up at Master Alann with a bittersweet smile. “Thank you, Ali. This is…this is very special,” he said.

“I thought you’d like to see it. It is very advanced and detailed for a child her age. The assignment was to draw what makes you feel safe,” Ali replied.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and sniffled. “I see.”

“Most of the other children drew the temple or the crèche or even myself and Master Terrol. But Iyla’s was different. Because her circumstances are different. I was very impressed with her ability to not follow the rest of the children in their drawings. She took it seriously and involved her friends as well. I heard some of their conversations and I think it did Shona, Flynn, and Nari well to learn a different perspective than their own. You’ll have to have Iyla tell you about her drawing. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“I will. Thank you. May I keep this?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Of course, Obi-Wan. It is not mine to keep. Plus it is a very special drawing. One I’m sure you’d like to have in your quarters,” Ali said.

“Most definitely. After I make some copies of course,” Obi-Wan grinned. “I have a feeling certain people would like to have one as well.”

Ali smiled and led him out to the playroom. Immediately Obi-Wan was attacked by an enthusiastic Iyla who ran and launched herself into his arms.

“Hello, my darling,” Obi-Wan greeted with a laugh.

“Papa! Did’ya see my pishure? I drawed my whole fam’ly! It was lotsa work but I not give up and I did my bestest! Shona and Flynn and Nawi helped me too. Speshully wif the writing and words. D’ya like it?” she asked.

“It’s the most wonderful drawing I’ve ever seen, my dear,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Really?” Iyla asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, truly and completely. In fact, I think it needs to be put up on the wall in our room. So everyone who comes in can see it too. What do you think?” he asked.

Iyla’s face lit up in a blinding smile. “Yes, pease, Papa!”

“Excellent. Maybe you can tell me about it too. I’d love to hear what you have to say.”

“Ok, Papa. I tell you. But after dinner. I’m so hungwy I could eat a banfa!”

“Alright. Dinner first. Come on,” he chuckled. Both Kenobis bid goodbye to Master Alann and walked out of the crèche hand in hand.

_____________________________________________

Later that evening in their quarters, Obi-Wan sat on the couch with Iyla and laid the drawing on the table in front of them.

“Master Alann told me that you drew something that makes you feel safe,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes, Papa. My fam’ly makes me feel safe,” Iyla answered.

“What about them makes you feel safe, darling?” he asked.

“Lotsa fings. Do you want me to tell you ‘bout them?” Iyla asked.

“I’d very much like to hear. Why don’t we go through and you can tell me about each picture on the page,” Obi-Wan suggested.

“Ok, Papa!” Iyla responded excitedly.

When Iyla wasn’t looking, Obi-Wan set up a holocamera to record her as she talked. He figured it would go nicely with the copies of the drawing he was planning to send to everyone.

“Ok, dear one, where would you like to start?”

“Wif you, Papa!” she said.

Obi-Wan nodded at her and smiled.

“I feel most safest wif you, Papa.”

“Why, love?”

“Acause you taked me from Missus Huber and binged me to Crosant to be a Jedi and have a good home and a nice fam’ly. You not huwt me when I’m noddy or when I make a mess or have a assident. You not make me do work or make me not eat. You give me lots a hugs, and tickles, and scwatchy kisses and you cuddle wif me and make me feel happy when I cwy or when I’m scawed. You say you wuv me fowever and evew and you never evew leave me. You the bestest Papa in the whole tire world!” Iyla replied.

Obi-Wan couldn’t find his voice to comment or reply as a large lump had formed in his throat. He smiled instead and quickly blinked away his tears.

“See, I drawed your saber, Papa. Flynn colored it blue, acause that’s what it is, and I maked you have cwazy hair and Shona and Nawi colored it owange and bown acause it gots both colors in it. And I drawed you holding my hand acause you keep me safe and you never let me go.”

“I see you have Barney in your hand,” Obi-Wan said, finally more composed.

“Yep. Bawney makes me feel safe acause he’s vewy soft and fluffy and he’s vewy bwave when I’m not. He always keeped me safe from Missus Huber too!”

“This is Anakin, right?” Obi-Wan asked, moving on to the next set of figures.

________________________________

A few days later, in an apartment several blocks away, Anakin and Padme sat next to each other on the couch, each holding a side of a child’s drawing sent to them by Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was invited since her name appeared on the package too. The teenage Togrutan stood behind the couch and peered at the picture over their shoulder. Anakin took out the holofilm that was included in the package and fast forwarded it to the time stamp Obi-Wan included in a note attached to the film.

Iyla’s blue holographic form appeared in front of them with a wide smile and an excited voice.

 _“This is Anakin, right?”_ Obi-Wan’s voice asked from off camera.

 _“Uh-huh. That’s Unka A’kin and he’s holding Atie Pamay’s hand and she gots a big tummy wif the babies inside. Flynn said she eated the babies but Shona said people not eat babies. Then Flynn said she gonna frow them up when they come out and Shona called him a gwoss boy,”_ Iyla giggled. A slightly concerned look came over her face though. _“Did Atie Pamay eat the babies, Papa?”_

Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka laughed heartily along with the off-screen Obi-Wan.

_“No, darling. Padme did not eat the babies. And she isn’t going to throw them up either. I know Flynn will probably be disappointed to hear that.”_

 _“But no one will tell me how they got there and how they gonna get out,”_ Iyla pouted. _“You all just look away and not say nofing.”_

Ahsoka snorted and giggled while Anakin and Padme’s faces went red.

 _“It’s not important, little one. You’ll find out some other time,”_ Obi-Wan said. _“Now, why don’t you tell me why Uncle Anakin and Auntie Padme make you feel safe.”_

 _“That’s easy. Unka A’kin taked me from Missus Huber too. And he was nice when I had assident and not get mad at me. He’s supew bwave and a good pateckder like when the Massers was being mean. And he letted me help him wif his dwoids and gived me hugs when I had a bad dweam. And Atie Pamay has a nice pwetty smile and she readed me stowies and telled me about Mama. She letted me seep wif her after my bad dweam and gived me cuddles. I wuv her lots and lots. Unka A’kin too,”_ Iyla said pointing to the two figures on the page as she talked.

Padme brought a hand to cover her mouth and put the other over her heart. Anakin pulled her close when she started to sniffle at the sweet words.

“Are you alright, my angel?” Anakin asked softly.

“Yes. It’s just…it’s very precious,” she hiccupped.

Anakin smiled and held back a laugh as he started playing with her long hair and running a hand over her swollen belly.

 _“I know they love you a lot too, darling,”_ Obi-Wan replied.

“So so much, sweet little Iyla,” Padme echoed his words.

They watched as Obi-Wan came into the frame to point to the figure on Anakin’s other side. _“Is this Ahsoka?”_ he asked.

Ahsoka perked up and leaned in closer to the see the holofim.

_“Yes, that’s Soka! We maked her long leggu and her two sabers. Flynn wants two sabers when he gets to be a Pawana too. And I drawed her holding Unka A’kin’s hand acause he wuvs her lots and teached her lots and it’s ok for kids to hold a teacher’s hand. Sometimes I hold Masser Al-an or Masser Tewwul’s hand.”_

Ahsoka groaned and brought a hand to her face to hide her blush.

“What’s wrong, Snips? Need me to hold your hand?” Anakin teased.

“Don’t you dare, Skyguy!” Ahsoka replied.

“I’m only asking because I love you,” he smirked.

“Please stop talking; we’re missing Iyla explain why I’m so great.”

 _“That is very true. Teachers and kids can hold hands sometimes,”_ Obi-Wan’s voice agreed. He turned his face to the camera and gave a cheeky smile and wink that Ahsoka knew was directed at her. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

Iyla answered enthusiastically. _“Yeah! Soka is fun and nice and plays wif me lots. She helped me not be scawed on the slide and the swings and she goed into my bwain wif Masser Koom to make me not sad and help me bweathe good when you was in the healers. Soka’s the bestest Soka evew!”_

Ahsoka grinned at the words and looked away shyly. Anakin looked back at her from his spot on the couch with Padme and gave her a kind smile. “You _are_ a pretty great Soka,” he said.

Ahsoka chuckled. “I’m an amazing Soka,” she replied.

Padme went to shut off the holofilm but Anakin and Ashoka stopped her.

“Let’s keep watching,” Anakin said.

Hologram Obi-Wan pointed to two people holding what looked like fruit in their hands. _“Can you tell me about these people, little one?”_

___________________________________________

Bo-Katan walked through the door of the estate and found her nephew looking at a piece of paper and holding a holodisc in his hands.

“What’s that?” she asked.

Korkie jumped at her voice and turned around. “Uncle Obi-Wan sent us a package. He says it’s a gift for us from Iyla.”

“Hmm, let’s take a look then,” she answered as she sat on the chair next to him.

Korkie laid out the picture on the table and looked it over with a fond smile. He spotted himself and Bo on the page and pointed them out to his aunt. Bo chuckled at the specks on her face that represented freckles.

“What’s the holodisc for?” Bo asked taking it in her hands. She saw the note with the time-stamp and set the film up to the right moment. She set the disk on the table in front of them and pushed play.

 _“This is Kowkie and Atie Bo,”_ the holographic Iyla said as she pointed to the drawing. _“Kowkie gots his nice hair and cool clothes. And Atie Bo gots her red hair and dots on her face too.”_

 _“They’re called freckles, love,”_ Obi-Wan’s voice chuckled.

 _“Feckuls,”_ Iyla nodded.

_“Oh, that could be problematic. Just go ahead and call them dots, dear.”_

Korkie and Bo laughed.

_“Ok, so Atie Bo gots her dots and her and Kowkie holding peaches acause member when we picked peaches on Manlowe, Papa?”_

Holographic Obi-Wan nodded. _“Yes, I do. And why do Korkie and Bo make you feel safe, Iyla?”_

 _“Acause they Mama’s fam’ly. Kowkie is nice and stwong and fun to play wif and he gived me the locklet from Mama too. And I maked sure Atie Bo not smile too much acause I know she not like to smile. But she just looks mean and sad. She’s really not mean, she’s just petending. She buyed me a cake and helped me pick the peaches. She telled me stowies about Mama too! She’s a good ba’vodu,”_ Iyla smiled.

“Thank you, ad’ika,” Bo said aloud.

“Nice to know that not everyone is fooled by your gruff exterior, Auntie Bo,” Korkie teased.

“Yes, well, you’ve clearly fooled her into thinking you’re nice when you’re actually a little brat. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before she figures it out,” Bo teased back.

Korkie rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

“Actually, she did pretty well with your scowl, Auntie Bo. Looks just like you.”

“Shut up, Korkie,” Bo replied with a scowl similar to her drawn figure.

Korkie laughed and dodged Bo’s swipe at his head as the holovid continued on behind them.

__________________________________________________________

_“This is the all the vode right here!”_

“Hurry up, vode, it’s starting!” Waxer yelled from his place on the blue sofa.

The colorful drawing was laid out and the troopers quickly filed in to surround it and have a look. Each one pointing out their figure on the page as the holofilm played.

 _“Can you tell me about them, darling and why they make you feel safe?”_ Obi-Wan asked.

 _“First I maked Wex. See he gots his lellow hair and a blue badge on his arm. He also gots a dish and a rag in his hand acause I cleaned the dishes wif him when we was on Unka A’kin’s ship. Wex letted me help him and he was nice to Bawney and he helped clean my clothes when I had a assident. So did Cody,”_ Iyla said moving her finger to the figure next to Rex.

_“Cody gots his line on his face and I maked him a nice smile acause I like his smile.”_

Rex gave Cody a teasing shove and Cody ducked his head to hide his blush.

_“Cody is vewy supew nice acause he cleaned my wet clothes wif Wex and he helped me not be sad or scawed when I was cwying acause I missed you when you was on a mishin.”_

_“Rex and Cody are very nice, you’re right,”_ Obi-Wan replied.

_“Next I maked Kiss. Flynn likes his lightning head so I letted him help me wif it. Shona gived him a healer bag acause he’s a good healer. He helped my arm feel bettew when I falled and tolded me I’m vewy bwave. Kotep, he said. That’s bwave in Manlowan. He also gived my owies kisses and they was really good healer kisses so they helped lots!”_

“Maybe you should include ‘owie kissing’ to your set of skills, vod,” Echo teased. “Clearly your lips have healing powers.”

The rest of the troopers laughed at the embarrassed Kix who was avoiding everyone’s eyes but whose face was lit up in a goofy grin.

 _“This is Wasser,”_ Iyla said as she pointed to the bald clone next to Kix. Waxer sat up in his seat and leaned closer.

 _“Wasser gots no hair on his head, but he gots some on his mouf. See, Nawi putted some there. Wasser gots a book acause he readed stowies to us at my pawty. After we gots seepy from all the cake and playing. Wasser also gives nice hugs, speshully when I gots huwt from the bars. He gots stwong arms but he not hug too hard. He hugs just right,”_ Iyla said with a wide grin.

Waxer puffed up in pride at the girl’s words.

Boil snorted and punched his arm. “Don’t feel very strong to me,” he muttered and smirked.

Waxer reached over and cuffed him on the head. “Looks like you’re next vod,” he said. “Can’t wait to see what vod’ika says about you.”

“This is going to be good,” Rex commented and grinned impishly.

Boil glared and crossed his arms.

_“And this is Boil. He's not smiling acause Boil not like to smile. But he’s not mean. He just not want uver people to know he smiles. Like you said, Papa. He gots a repertashun, right?”_

“ _Yes, dear. Boil has a reputation that he takes very seriously,”_ Obi-Wan answered.

 _“Yeah, kinda like Masser Window,”_ Iyla added.

Rex choked on his caff and coughed out a laugh. “Hear that, Boil? You and General ‘Window’ are two peas in a pod. You two should practice your frowning together.”

Boil scowled at him.

“Yeah, just like that,” Rex teased.

Boil dove for his blonde brother but Waxer held him back and hushed them both.

“Vod’ika isn’t finished talking about Boil yet,” he said.

_“Boil not want people to know that he’s nice. But he is nice. He letted me seep in his bed and kissed my owies and he even gived me a hug and a tickle when no one was looking. I got sad acause I missed you, Papa and Boil said he not want me to be sad. He’s a nice vod even if he not smile lots.”_

“Thanks for ratting me out, vod’ika,” Boil grumbled with a red flushed face. There was warmth in his eyes though as he said it and his lips tugged up in a half smile.

The rest of the vod’e chose not to tease or comment any further. Boil was a softie deep down but he was self-conscious about it and would take his denial to the grave.

“Oh, look, I think I’m next,” Echo spoke up.

 _“I drawed Ek-o wif a light, see?”_ Iyla asked.

 _“I do, dear. Why does Echo have a light?”_ Obi-Wan asked.

_“Acause he telled me it’s ok if I’m scawed of the dawk. He and Wex said I’m still bwave even if I gots to have a light when I seep. Ek-o always turned on the light for me at bedtime when I was wif the vode.”_

_“That’s very kind of him,”_ Obi-Wan agreed.

Cody looked over at his younger brother and chuckled to himself when he saw the brightness of his eyes and the giant grin on his face. Echo was often overlooked among his other vode with big personalities. It was nice to see him being appreciated and recognized for his kind heart.

 _“Ah, this must be Fives,”_ Obi-Wan said leaning into the frame to point to a figure with a backwards 5 on its head.

_“Yeah, that’s Five. I maked the 5 on his head. I dunno if I did it right, but I did my bestest.”_

“It’s perfect, vod’ika,” Fives told the hologram.

 _“Five is vewy fun and silly. I like to play wif him and I like it when he makes up silly stowies and makes me laugh. Five also gives me nice hugs and kisses on my head,”_ Iyla giggled.

Fives laughed too, completely unperturbed that his brothers just heard about him giving hugs and kisses to a 4-year-old.

_“I wuv my vode so much, Papa! Speshully when we seep in a big pile of brudders. I feel most safest wif them when we cuddle. They the bestest vode evew!”_

“Back at you, vod’ika,” Waxer spoke up.

This was met with affirmative grunts and nods of agreement. Fives sniffled and cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to hide his emotions. Echo and Boil poked him playfully and gave him a teasing grin. Fives rolled his eyes and shoved them away then shot them a challenging look and took off down the hallway. Echo and Boil took a second to look at each other then ran off after him. Rex and Cody exchanged long-suffering sighs as Waxer egged Fives on and Kix followed to make sure they didn’t kill each other. The holofilm, now forgotten, droned on from its place on the table.

__________________________________________________

Back in the Kenobi quarters, Iyla moved on to the big blue figure floating above the other figures’ heads.

“That’s Ganpa Qwi, Papa,” Iyla commented. “I maked him blue acause he’s a Fowce Ghost. That’s what Shona said he is. But he’s a good ghost, not a scawy one. I gived him his long hair and his scwatchy face like you gots. I also maked him big acause he’s really really big and tall.”

Obi-Wan suppressed a laugh. “He is indeed, little one. Why don’t you tell me about Grandpa Qui.”

“Ok, Papa. Ganpa Qwi telled me a bedtime stowy when I was sick. Member when I frowed up lots and lots?”

Obi-Wan shuddered at the memory. “Yes, darling. How could I forget that?”

“When you was cleaning my mess Ganpa Qwi letted me sit on his chair and he telled me a stowy. He also gived me a kiss and rubbed my head. It feeled nice. Kinda like the wind when we sit in the Fowsan Fownans. He’s silly too and he gots a nice smile. Flynn said he wants a Fowce Ghost too and I’m lucky I gots one. Maybe I can share Ganpa Qwi wif Flynn some time and Shona and Nawi. You fink Ganpa Qwi would like that, Papa?”

The air around them warmed and their Force signatures were enveloped with love and affection. An airy breeze picked up their hair and danced across their skin.

Obi-Wan smiled softly. “I think Qui-Gon would love that, sweetheart.”

“Me too,” Iyla replied. She went to set the drawing down but Obi-Wan stopped her.

“Wait a moment, darling. There’s one more person in your picture,” he said.

Iyla bit her lip and looked down. Obi-Wan saw her chin start to tremble and a pain shot through his heart at the sight. Of course he knew who the last figure was but he wanted Iyla to talk about her Mama on her own. Iyla looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Obi-Wan reached out to pull her towards him and sat her on his lap. He took the drawing from her tight grasp and smoothed out the edges that had been crumpled.

“Do you want to tell me about who you drew here?” he asked, running a finger over the floating figure next to Qui-Gon.

Iyla shook her head and sniffled. “It makes me sad,” she said softly.

Obi-Wan blinked back his own tears and brought his hand up to rub circles on her back. “I know it does. But I’ve found that talking about things that make us sad can often help us feel better. Do you want to try?” he asked.

He felt Iyla take a deep breath and sniffle once more before she nodded lightly against his chest and sat up.

“I drawed Mama. I maked her all by myself acause I wanted her to look perfik. I not have any help. See, she gots her pwetty dwess and her pwetty hair wif the fowers in it. Like the fowers we sawed when we went to Manlowe. And I gived her a bootiful smile like from the pishure Kowkie gived us. You member that pishure?”

“Yes, love,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“I…I drawed her in the sky acause she’s wif the Fowce, like Ganpa Qwi. But I not make her blue acause she’s not a ghost,” she said.

“You made her yellow though. Why?” Obi-Wan asked.

Iyla looked away shyly and ducked her head. “Acause…acause I fink she’s a angel. I learned about angels in a book Atie Pamay readed to me. Angels are shiny and lellow and they live in the sky acause they watch over us and keep us safe. But…but we not see them and…and we not see Mama and she’s in the sky so…so I just fought that maybe…m-maybe…” she hiccupped and started to cry.

“Oh, my little light,” Obi-Wan said. He pulled her close and kissed her curls. “Shhh, love. It’s ok. I like to think your Mama is an angel too. And I know she’s watching over us both even though we can’t see her.”

“B-But I wanna s-see her!” Iyla sobbed. “I w-want Mama!”

“I know, my darling. I know. I want to see her too. I…I miss her so much and I know it hurts and it’s sad, but you know what I do when I get sad about your Mama?”

“Wh-What?” Iyla asked from against his shoulder.

“I think about you and how lucky I am that the Force gave me you, my precious little light. I think about the family that we have and the wonderful people that are in our lives. About your Mama and how much she loves us and will always be with us. And the fact that we are still connected with her in the Force even though she’s not here,” Obi-Wan said.

“Mama’s always w-wif us?” Iyla asked shakily.

“Yes, my love. Always.”

“And she always wuv us too?”

“Forever and ever, dear one,” Obi-Wan said as he rubbed her back.

“Fowever and evew,” Iyla replied. She tightened her hold around his middle and rubbed her cheek against his beard. “I wuv you, Papa,” she whispered in his ear.

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan replied, peppering her cheek with scratchy kisses and tickling her neck.

Iyla giggled and twisted in his arms. Obi-Wan chuckled and released his hold.

“You really like my pishure, Papa?” Iyla asked timidly, playing with the hem of his tunic.

“I love your picture, Iyla. It’s perfect. In fact,” he said, picking up the drawing from the table, “I love it so much that I think it needs to go on the wall right now. What do you think?”

“Yes, Papa! Then when we sad we can look at it and it make us not sad no more. Acause we gots the bestest fam’ly!”

“The very best,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Iyla yawned widely and knuckled her eyes. Obi-Wan smiled fondly and ruffled her hair.

“How about you go get your night clothes on, brush your teeth, and use the ‘fresher and I’ll be in to tuck you in after I hang this up.”

“Ok, Papa. But I gots to say night night first,” she replied.

Obi-Wan watched as she took the time to kiss her finger and press it to every person in the drawing. She lingered over Satine for a few seconds before deciding to bring her lips to the figure instead. “Night night fam’ly!” she said with a bright smile. “Wuv you!” With a last parting hug to Obi-Wan she was off to get ready for bed.

Obi-Wan stood up from the couch and turned towards the kitchen when something caught his eye. The blinking red light of the holocamera indicated that he was still recording. He flashed a smile at the camera and gave a ‘good night, my family’ before shutting it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A certain set of twins finally make their debut into the world. Lots and lots of family feels and fluffiness!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting and kudos-ing!
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> vod/vode-brother/brothers  
> ad'ika-little one  
> vod'ika-little sister


	34. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two special little Skywalkers enter the world and Iyla gets to meet her new cousins. Be prepared for cuteness, family fluff, and a whole lot of awkward baby-related questions. Oh, yes. Obi-Wan spends a lot of this chapter extremely uncomfortable, embarrassed, and wishing for the Force to take him. Gotta love curious kids and their inquisitive natures ;)

Iyla was very excited. Her Uncle Anakin had told her last night that Auntie Padme was ready to have the babies very very soon. They were both currently in the Healing Halls waiting for the arrival of the twins. Her Papa told her that sometimes it takes a long time for babies to come out and that they had to be patient. Iyla didn’t like being patient and didn’t like that she wasn’t allowed in the Halls with the grown-ups to wait for the babies. Her Papa had dropped her off at the crèche in the morning and immediately returned to Anakin and Padme as “moral support,” whatever that meant. He said Uncle Anakin was a bit scared and ‘anxious,’ a word she was familiar with because of her panic attacks. She hoped Uncle Anakin wouldn’t start crying too bad or need help with his breathing. But her Papa was there so he’d help him if he needed it. He was good at helping people.

The arrival of the babies was all Iyla could think about all day. She was understandably distracted during her lessons and meditations and had been reprimanded a few times for not paying attention when the Crèche Masters were giving instructions. Nap time was a lost cause, as Master Terrol was quick to find out. Iyla insisted on staying awake in case the babies came and she missed it. Master Terrol assured her that she wouldn’t be missing anything if she rested for a bit and that her Papa would come and get her if the babies did come. Iyla looked at him disbelievingly and raised a single eyebrow then crossed her arms and planted her feet. Master Alann laughed at Master Terrol’s exasperated sigh.

“Go check on the others, Terrol. I’ll handle this one. Kenobis are my specialty after all,” he said with a wink.

Iyla turned her defiant stare to the long-haired Master instead.

“That ridiculous raised eyebrow isn’t going to change anything, young one. And neither are those akk-pup eyes so don’t even try,” Master Alann said with a challenging look of his own.

Iyla scowled and held his gaze firmly. Master Alann crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. After a few more seconds, Iyla’s shoulders slumped in defeat and she pouted. The akk-pup eyes made a quick appearance before Master Alann gave a small shake of his head and they were banished immediately.

“But Masser,” Iyla whined. “Atie Pamay is gonna have the babies vewy soon! I not wanna miss it acause I’m having a nap like a baby. I’m a big girl and I not need naps no more,” she insisted.

Master Alann chose not to mention the fact that she’d been practically falling asleep only minutes earlier during lessons. He had to be careful and clever in his response. Lucky for him, he’d had many years of experience with stubborn children and there had yet to be one that he couldn’t get to fall asleep, Kenobis included.

“I can assure you, little one, that should the babies come while you are asleep, your Papa will come to get you as soon as he can,” he replied, a last ditch-effort before his next strategy.

Iyla gave him an unimpressed look and didn’t reply.

Master Alann let a fake sigh as if she’d worn him down. “Alright. You don’t have to take a nap,” he replied.

Iyla eyed him skeptically and tilted her head in question. “Really?” she asked.

“Yes, really. Obviously you’re set on not taking one and I’m just wasting my time trying to convince you,” Alann replied.

“So…I not gotta to take a nap…?”

“No.”

The 4-year-old’s eyes lit up and a smile broke out on her face.

“However,” Master Alann said. “I do have something else you can do while the other children rest.”

“What is it? Like a job? I be a helper?” Iyla asked excitedly.

“Yes, little one. You are going to be my helper. Would you like that?” Master Alann asked.

Iyla nodded enthusiastically and stepped a bit closer in anticipation to hear the job she would be entrusted with.

Master Alann allowed himself a small smirk before he answered. “I need someone to help sort the crayons into their boxes. They got mixed up during art time and they’re a frightful mess. Since you are very intelligent and a hard worker, I thought you’d be up to the task.”

“I’m gonna fix the cwayons?”

“Yes, if you think you can handle it.”

“I can! Pwomise! I’m a good helper,” Iyla insisted.

“I know you are. So, would you like to help me?” Master Alann asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, Masser Al-an!”

“Great. And I’ll tell you what. Since you don’t want to miss the babies coming and you are waiting eagerly for your Papa, I’ll let you sort the crayons right here, against the wall. You’ll have full view of the crèche door and be the first one to see him when he comes in. What do you think?”

“Ok, Masser.” Iyla replied.

“I’ll even let you have a blanket and a pillow so you can sit comfortably.”

“Yeah, the gwound is kinda hawd.”

“It is indeed,” Master Alann agreed. “But you’ll have to listen to the soft music that’s playing for the other sleeping children. Is that alright?”

“That’s ok. I like the music,” she replied.

“It won’t distract you, or make you sleepy?” he asked.

“No, I’m a big girl. I not get ‘stracted or seepy. It’s ok, Masser. I can handle it,” Iyla said with a raised chin.

“Very good, little one. Now, get yourself all comfortable and settled on the blanket and pillow and I’ll go get the crayons.”

Iyla nodded and shifted herself around as Master Alann walked away quickly in an effort to hide his chuckle. He estimated that she’d last about five minutes with the soft music and comfortable pillow and blanket before she passed out.

He returned with the crayons a minute later to find Iyla settled and slouched a bit against the wall with the blanket around her shoulders and the pillow under her bottom. Master Alann gave her instructions on how to sort the crayons before he retreated to his spot across the room to watch over the sleeping younglings and wait for the inevitable to happen to the little Kenobi.

Alann’s estimate was off by three minutes. He was impressed, actually, that she lasted longer than he thought. Around minute six her head started to bob and the slouching became more pronounced. She was still flicking her eyes to the door every few seconds though and powered through her drowsiness with admirable strength. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw her shift to a horizontal position and lay on her stomach. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer after that.

Her movements were slower and her blinks were longer as she struggled to pick up crayon after crayon and put them in piles. At minute seven her hand settled over a green crayon and stayed there for a few seconds while her head bobbed down and her eyes closed. Master Alann was about to get up and go take the crayons from her when the strawberry blonde head snapped up violently and turned quickly to the door. Seeing nothing, the girl returned to her task. At minute eight it was finally over. He watched in amusement as gravity took hold and her head lowered to her arms, pillowed on the folded limbs. He waited another minute to make sure she wouldn’t jerk awake again before standing up and crossing the room to her. He removed the red crayon from her loose grasp and set it aside. With expert ease he gently rearranged the pillow under her head and fixed the blanket to cover her completely. Quietly gathering up the crayons, Master Alann shook his head in fond exasperation as he thought of the other times he’d had to trick a Kenobi to sleep and how this probably wouldn’t be the last time either.

He smiled as he returned from the art room to find Iyla instinctively reaching out for a certain stuffed bantha. Before she could wake and take too much notice of its absence, Master Alann quickly retrieved Barney and tucked him under her outstretched arm. A content smile came over her face and her breathing deepened. Master Alann looked down at her fondly and left her to rest in peace.

_______________________________________________

Iyla woke up to her Papa lifting her into his arms. She mumbled sleepily and nuzzled his neck. Her eyes blinked open at his soft chuckle and she brought a hand up to rub them.

“P’pa,” she slurred.

“Hello, my dear,” he said softly.

“What you doin’ here?” she asked

“I told you I’d come to get you if anything happened so I’m just keeping my promise,” Obi-Wan replied.

Iyla immediately sat up straight in his arms and all sleepiness left her. “Babies?” she asked excitedly.

“Babies,” he nodded with a smile.

Iyla’s eyes widened and Satine’s blinding smile broke out on her face. She gave an excited shout and clapped happily. Thankfully the other children were already waking up from their nap so she didn’t disturb anyone too much.

Master Alann handed Iyla’s bag to Obi-Wan and laughed at the excited little one who was still clapping and chanting “babies” over and over again.

“She’s been very eager to see the new babies. It’s all she’s been talking about and thinking about since she arrived this morning,” Master Alann remarked.

“It’s all I’ve been hearing about for the past week,” Obi-Wan replied with a long-suffering look. “I knew I had to come and get her the moment I could or else I’d never hear the end of it. I know what it’s like to incur the wrath of a female Kryze and I’m not about to go through that again,” Obi-Wan answered with a smirk and a wink.

Master Alann chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. “Better get going then before you get an earful from her. Give my regards to the Skywalkers and their new little ones.”

“I will, Ali. Thanks.” Obi-Wan bowed and Iyla waved happily from his arms as they left the crèche.

“Papa, are the babies really here?” Iyla asked as they entered the hallway and made their way to the lift.

“Yes, love. They arrived a few hours ago. Uncle Anakin and Auntie Padme are with them now. Healer Che says we can visit as long as we follow the rules.”

“What rules?” she asked.

“Bant and Healer Che will go over them once we get to the Halls. But it is important that we listen to them and obey or we won’t be able go in.”

“Yes, Papa,” Iyla nodded, not wanting to do anything that might prevent her from seeing the babies.

They arrived at the Halls and were greeted by Bant who pulled them aside into a small office.

“Vokara is checking on Padme and the babies. I’ll go over the details with you instead,” the Mon Calamari healer said.

“You gonna tell us the rules, Masser Eewin?” Iyla asked.

“Yes, little one. And it’s very important that you listen carefully, alright?”

“Yes, Masser. I unnerstad.”

Bant smiled at her serious expression. “Now, Padme and the babies are doing very very well. They’re just tired at the moment. So you must try your best to not be too loud so they can rest. You also need to be gentle with the babies. They can get hurt easily and we want them to be safe.”

“I be safe, Masser, pwomise!” Iyla nodded.

“They might cry or make noises but don’t be afraid. That’s normal. Let the grown-ups handle it if they do cry, ok?” Bant said. She looked to Obi-Wan with a cheeky smirk. “And the last rule, the most important of all, is to make sure your Papa is on his best behavior. He’s not the best at listening to healers. Can you do that for me, Iyla?”

“Yes, Masser Eewin. I make sure Papa not be noddy,” Iyla replied.

Obi-Wan glared at Bant and rolled his eyes. “I’ll behave, I promise,” he said.

“Good. Now, are you ready to go see the babies?”

“Yes!” Iyla exclaimed then immediately threw her hands over her mouth. “Sowwy, I be quiet,” she whispered.

Bant and Obi-Wan laughed as the three of them got up to leave the office. They were met outside by Healer Che who frowned.

“I already have Padawan Tano in there. I didn’t know we were expecting _two_ more guests,” she said.

“It’s really more like one and a half, Vokara,” Obi-Wan reasoned.

Vokara gave him an unamused look.

“I pwomise to follow the rules, Healer Che. Masser Eewin tolded me them and I’m gonna be vewy safe and quiet,” Iyla said looking at her with imploring big blue eyes.

Now, Vokara Che was known for her no nonsense and unmovable attitude. But she was tired and really didn’t have the strength to withstand the puppy eyes and adorable speech impediment at the moment. Dang Kenobis.

“Oh, alright. But any stress or strain on the patients and you’re all out. Including Tano. Understood?”

“Unnerstood,” Iyla nodded.

Vokara couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face at the girl’s words and her eager yet serious eyes. “Go on then,” she said. “Bant will show you to the room.”

Obi-Wan bowed and Iyla copied his movement. Bant bit her lip to keep from cooing at the little girl’s unsteady yet respectful bow and turned to lead them back to the Skywalkers' room.

Bant peeked her head in the door and asked if they were alright with two more guests. When Anakin saw Obi-Wan waiting outside he opened the doors excitedly and called them in. Bant bowed out and left them to it.

“Master! Come in, come in. We’ve been waiting for you,” Anakin said.

“Sorry, I had to make a quick stop on my way,” Obi-Wan replied bringing Iyla to stand in front of him.

Anakin smiled and bent down to Iyla’s height. “Hey, kiddo. Ready to meet your new cousins?” he asked.

Iyla pressed her lips together tightly and gave a silent nod. Anakin tilted his head in confusion and eyed Obi-Wan.

“I thought you’d be more excited. It’s all you’ve been talking about for the last few days,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan spoke up. “Bant and Healer Che told us how important it is to be quiet so the babies aren’t disturbed,” he said with a wink.

“Oh, I see. Good job following the rules, little one. But I think your Auntie Padme might like to talk to you, so it’s alright if you talk too. Just not too loud, ok?”

Iyla looked up at Obi-Wan for approval to break the rules. Obi-Wan nodded at her and smiled.

“Ok, Unka A’kin,” Iyla replied barely above a whisper.

Anakin hid his amusement as he led the little girl over to the hospital bed. Padme was talking quietly with Ahsoka who was holding a small bundle in her arms. Padme looked up from adjusting the blanket of the baby in her own arms to see Iyla and Obi-Wan approaching. She smiled widely and waved them over.

Obi-Wan bent down to give Padme a kiss on the cheek and ran his hand lightly over the soft head of the little one she was holding. Ahsoka handed the other baby back to Padme and Obi-Wan greeted that twin as well.

“They’re beautiful, Padme,” he said with a warm smile.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Padme answered. She looked around him and saw Iyla nervously clinging to his robe. “Hi, sweetheart,” she greeted. “Would you like to come meet your cousins?”

“Yes, pease,” she said timidly.

Padme smiled fondly and held out her hand for the girl to take while Obi-Wan gently urged Iyla forward and stood behind her. Iyla took Padme’s hand and smiled when the woman squeezed it lightly. Curiosity was quickly taking over the 4-year-old and she had to try very hard to control the urge to jump excitedly and clap her hands. Instead she stood on her tip-toes and strained her neck to see the small forms in her aunt’s arms, her hands twisting together restlessly. Anakin brought over a chair and set Iyla down on it then pushed it closer to the bed so she could see the twins better. Iyla sat up on her knees and shifted towards Padme.

“The babies taked a long time to come,” Iyla stated looking curiously at the babies but not moving to get any closer to them.

“Yes, they did,” Padme agreed.

“Masser Eewin said you vewy tired and me and Papa gots to be quiet and careful.”

“I am tired, darling, but not as much anymore.”

“Did you take a nap? I taked a nap in the cwush too. I not want to though. I not want to miss the babies. But Masser Al-an gived me a job and it maked me seepy and I falled aseep,” Iyla said.

“Naps are good for you, little one. And yes, I did take a nap too. It was hard work getting these two here,” Padme said looking at her two little bundles with a loving smile.

“How’d they get here, Atie Pamay?” Iyla asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Flynn fought you frowed them up but Papa says you didn’t. But if you not frow them up, then how they get outta your tummy?”

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable glances and didn’t know what to say.

“It’s not important right now, love. The important thing is that they are here now and they are healthy,” Obi-Wan answered.

Iyla pouted and gave him an annoyed look. “How come no one tell me?”

“It’s really not that exciting, dear,” Padme placated her. “Now, how about you say hello to them? They’re very eager to meet you. I’ve been telling them all about you.”

“You have?” Iyla asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, of course. You’re a very special person in their lives.”

Iyla’s face lit up and she leaned slightly more towards to the babies.

“You can come closer, darling. I want them to see you when they meet you,” Padme said invitingly.

“Masser Eewin said I gots to be gentle acause they get huwt easy,” Iyla said hesitantly. “I not wanna huwt the babies or bweak the rules. Then I not get to see them no more.”

“You won’t hurt them, Iyla. I know you’re a good girl and you’ll be careful. Come sit on the bed a bit and say hi to your cousins,” Padme replied.

Ever so carefully and slowly Iyla shifted to sit on the side of the bed. Padme’s hand found her own and she placed it on the nearest baby’s head. The 4-year-old and the baby blinked at each other curiously.

“Iyla Kenobi, this is your cousin, Luke Skywalker,” Padme said.

“Peased to meet you, Luke,” Iyla replied with a half bow.

Anakin and Ahsoka had to bite their lips to keep from squealing at the cuteness.

“Luke is very pleased to meet you as well,” Padme replied.

Iyla kept her hand on the small head and looked in awe of the tiny bundle. “Luke not talk yet, right Atie Pamay?”

“No, sweetheart. He’s too small to talk and will be for some time. But I know he’s happy to see you. As is his sister,” she said, bringing Iyla’s hand to rest on the head of the second baby. “This is Leia, your other cousin.”

“Hi, Leia. My name is Iyla Kemmobi. Peased to meet you,” Iyla greeted and half bowed again.

Leia stirred in Padme’s arms and waved her small fist in the air while scrunching her face.

Iyla giggled. “Leia waved at me! Did’ya see, Papa? I fink she likes me.”

“I did see, my darling. She’s happy to meet you,” Obi-Wan replied.

Iyla’s Force signature lit up like a beacon and her smile was just as blinding. “I wuv the babies so much, Atie Pamay!” she said excitedly.

“They love you too, little one,” Padme replied.

Iyla smiled but then furrowed her brow. “But…they look the same. How we gonna know who they are?”

“Well, kiddo, one’s a boy and one’s a girl. So it will be easy to tell,” Ahsoka answered.

“But they gots no hair and Luke not gots a beard even though he’s a boy. What if I get it wrong? How I know who is a boy and who is a girl?” Iyla asked looking distressed.

“Uh…” Ahsoka said with a panicked look at her Master and Grandmaster.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged awkward glances and seemed to be communicating through their bond.

 _I’m not going to tell her, you tell her,_ Anakin said with a head tilt towards the girl.

 _I am not ready to have a human anatomy lesson with my 4-year-old. I only just got her off of the ‘where babies come from’ topic,_ Obi-Wan replied.

 _Well, someone has to say something,_ Anakin said.

 _Make something up, you’re good at that_ , Obi-Wan told him.

 _Master, you know that will just create more questions. You need to tell her. She’s your daughter_ , Anakin shot back with an expectant look.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked resigned. _Fine. But don’t come to me for help four years from now when Luke and Leia are asking the same questions_.

Anakin rolled his eyes at him. _Just say something, Obi-Wan._

“Papa…?” Iyla asked curiously.

“Um…well, darling. You see…uh…there are certain differences between boys and girls and…they both have different…things…that make them a boy or a girl and those…things…uh, they…” Obi-Wan was stuttering and floundering his way through an explanation all while his face grew steadily redder.

“You ok, Papa?” Iyla asked looking concerned.

“Y-Yes, love, I just, um…” he trailed off again.

Iyla’s eyes suddenly lit up in recognition. “Oh, I know,” she said.

“You do?” Obi-Wan and Anakin asked at the same time.

“Yeah, you not know, Papa. It’s ok. You not gots to know evyfing,” Iyla replied with an understanding smile. “We can ask Ganpa Qwi. He knows lotsa fings.”

Anakin snorted and coughed while Obi-Wan looked immensely relieved to be pushing this topic onto his former Master-turned-Force-Ghost.

“Yes, little one. I think Grandpa Qui would be a great person to ask,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Iyla looked satisfied with this idea and turned back to her cousins. She watched as Luke yawned widely and started to close his eyes. Leia followed soon after.

“They so small and cute,” Iyla cooed, “So dorbul!”

Padme laughed. “They certainly are adorable. As are you, little one,” she said running her fingers over Iyla’s stomach.

Iyla giggled delightedly and laid her head on Padme’s shoulder. “I hope we gets to play togever lots. I really wanna be fwiends wif them. Do you fink they wanna be my fwiend too?”

“Most definitely. I think you three will be the best of friends,” Padme replied.

“Yeah! We gonna have so much fun! I’m gonna tell them all ‘bout the tepol and being a Jedi and I show them the Fowsan Fownans and the twees and fowers and they can meet Shona and Flynn and Nawi and play wif us in the cwush. And I share my toys too. And maybe my bezert if they ask nicely. Then they can meet Bawney and I guess they can hold him if they get sad but I still want him when I go to seep. But I can give them hugs if they wanna and help make them happy. Do you think they like hugs, Atie Pamay?”

“They love hugs,” she answered looking amused at Iyla’s excited rambling.

“Good acause I wanna hug them lots. Also I wanna teach them so many fings! Acause they prolly not know lotsa stuff so I gots to help them learn _evyfing_ I know.”

At her words Obi-Wan frowned and looked worried. “Oh dear, I think I’m having a vision of the future,” he said bringing a hand to his head.

“Master?” Anakin asked concerned. “What is it? What do you see?”

Obi-Wan smirked and brought his hand down to rest on his former padawan’s shoulder. “Gray hair, my friend. For both of us. Lots and lots of gray hair.”

Anakin blanched and looked back at the 4-year-old talking excitedly to his children. “We’re in big trouble, aren’t we?” he asked.

“With two Skywalkers and a Kenobi-Kryze? Endless amounts, my Padawan,” Obi-Wan replied with a long-suffering sigh.

“Don’t worry, Masters, I’ll keep them all in line,” Ahsoka said, coming to stand next to them.

“Why does that not make me feel any better?” Anakin asked.

Ahsoka grinned impishly at him and Anakin groaned.

“I think it’s time to ask the Council for an extended mission. One that lasts about 18 years, maybe,” Obi-Wan said.

“That sounds perfect. We’ll approach them tomorrow,” Anakin nodded.

“Don’t you dare Anakin Skywalker,” Padme said from the bed. “And stop encouraging him, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re both incorrigible.”

Both men looked contrite and mumbled an apology.

“I swear any problems caused by these three are the direct result of you two. You’ll only have yourselves to blame with your constant troublemaking habits. How the Council deals with you both, I will never understand,” Padme said.

“They can’t,” Ahsoka teased. “They realized that years ago. That’s why Master Obi-Wan is one of them now. They probably figured, it was a ‘can’t beat ‘em join ‘em’ type of situation.”

“Hey! Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“Whatever Snips, you’re just as bad,” Anakin said.

“I am a product of my training, Master. And whose fault is that?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Brat,” Anakin mumbled.

“Shhh!” a small voice interrupted. “The babies are seeping.”

All three Jedi turned to look in the direction of the bed and were met with the stern and challenging gaze of a 4-year-old. “Too loud. Masser Eewin said we gots to be quiet. You bweaking the rules!” Iyla whispered harshly.

“Apologies, dear. We will obey from now on,” Obi-Wan replied with a light chuckle.

“Good,” Iyla said with a firm nod.

They all watched as Iyla took turns rubbing each little cheek and pressing kisses to their little heads while whispering a soft ‘night night cousins.’ She sat back and leaned against Padme’s shoulder watching the twins in fascination.

Padme turned to plant a kiss on Iyla’s head. “Thank you, sweet Iyla. You’re already a wonderful big cousin.”

“Really?”

“Most definitely, little one,” Anakin spoke up. “Luke and Leia are lucky to have you. I can tell they love you so much already.”

Iyla smiled shyly. “I wuv them too. And I gonna be the bestest big cousin evew. I help you take care of them, Atie Pamay and make sure they safe and happy. And I always be wif them fowever and evew, just like Papa says.”

“That’s right, my darling. Forever and ever,” Obi-Wan agreed coming to stand next to her. “I know you are going to be an amazing cousin, Iyla.”

“Fanks, Papa,” Iyla replied.

She turned to him and reached up to put her arms around his neck. He bent down and let her latch on before straightening up and settling her on his hip. Iyla snuggled against him and softly ran her hand over his beard and through his hair. Obi-Wan’s heart melted and he smiled at her affectionately while nuzzling her soft curls. He wasn’t sure what brought on this tender moment but he was going to relish in it as much as possible. 

“Can we get a baby too, Papa?” Iyla asked from his shoulder.

And just like that the moment was gone as Obi-Wan choked on air and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

“Ah, no, darling. I think we’ll stick with Luke and Leia,” he said awkwardly.

“Ok,” Iyla replied looking disappointed.

Luke started crying in that moment and Iyla looked down at him in alarm. “Luke sad?” she asked. “He wanna hold Bawney? Bawney is good at helping sad people feel bettew.”

“That’s a very nice offer, Iyla, but you can keep Barney. And I don’t think he’s sad, probably just hungry,” Padme said. “I should feed him. Leia too.”

“Well, I think that’s our cue to leave,” Obi-Wan said.

“But Papa, how the babies eat if they gots no teef? Maybe we bing them some soup,” she suggested.

“They drink milk, dear,” he answered.

“Oh, ok. I like milk too. We gonna bing them some?”

“Uh, they have milk here, so we don’t need to bring any.”

“Like from a fidge? Can I have a cup too?”

Ahsoka was nearly on the floor trying to hold in her laughter.

“We’ll get some at the dining hall, love. Now say goodbye to your cousins,” Obi-Wan said, quickly changing the subject.

“We come back later? They still gonna be here? They not go back in Atie Pamay’s tummy?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “No, dear. They’re here to stay. They won’t go back into Padme’s tummy, don’t worry. And we’ll come back tomorrow, love. I’m sure Auntie Padme, Uncle Anakin, and the babies are pretty tired. We’ll let them rest tonight.”

“Ok, Papa,” Iyla said. She waved goodbye to Padme and Anakin and blew kisses to the babies.

“Mind if I join you at dinner, Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked.

“Not at all, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka bid Anakin and Padme goodnight and offered their congratulations once more with hugs and smiles. The new parents went back to adoring their new little lights as the rest of their family left the Halls.

_______________________________________________

Obi-Wan made sure dinner was quick after Iyla tried to ask Kit, Plo, and Depa about babies and the difference between boys and girls. He was pretty sure Kit was close to passing out from the effort of holding in his laughter. Plo was indulgent as always but evasive thankfully, even though he kept glancing at Obi-Wan and was clearly amused at the younger man’s humiliation. Depa, the traitor, told her that Obi-Wan would answer all of her questions eventually.

“But Masser Blababa,” Iyla said. “Papa not know how boy and girls diff’ent. He said we gots to ask Ganpa Qwi.”

Depa gave Obi-Wan an unimpressed look, clearly trying to communicate her feelings about him pawning the awkward question off on his Master. Obi-Wan sheepishly ducked his head and focused on his stew instead.

“Papa also said we not gets a baby acause we already gots Luke and Leia. But maybe Papa can put a baby in his tummy like Atie Pamay,” Iyla mused as she tilted her head in thought.

Ahsoka choked on her drink and Plo hit her on the back while he chuckled lightly under his breath.

Iyla looked up at Obi-Wan expectantly. “You put a baby in your tummy, Papa?”

“N-No, sweetheart. Boys can’t have babies in their tummies. Only girls can do that,” he answered.

“So, can I get a baby in _my_ tummy?”

“Grown-up girls, darling,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Oh. Then when I’m bigger I can get a baby in my tummy?” Iyla asked innocently.

“No. Absolutely not. Never,” Obi-Wan said emphatically.

“But, Papa. I want a baby in my tummy,” Iyla whined.

“No babies are ever going to be put in your tummy. Ever.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so. Now, finish your dinner,” was all he said then quickly took a large bite to avoid having to say anything more.

Their dinner companions hid their smiles and chuckles behind their hands and kept shooting Obi-Wan teasing looks. Obi-Wan glared at them all and ignored their smirks.

Once Iyla started telling the rest of the table about the milk that Luke and Leia were drinking and how disappointed she was that she couldn’t have any, Obi-Wan ushered her out of her seat and gave a hasty and embarrassed bow to his fellow Councilors and Ahsoka. He felt his face heat up as he heard their laughter behind him.

Later that evening as the Kenobis were winding down Qui-Gon paid them a visit, as if summoned by the Force itself and just in time to answer all of the questions Obi-Wan didn’t want to face. Iyla enthusiastically greeted him and started telling him all about her day and her new cousins. Qui-Gon listened intently and kept shooting amused grins at his former Padawan when the more awkward topics came up in conversation.

“And Papa said we should ask you. Do _you_ know why girls and boys are diff’ent, Ganpa Qwi?” Iyla asked seriously.

The Force Ghost glanced at Obi-Wan who was busying himself with cleaning a non-existent spot on his tunic. He looked up to meet his former Master’s eyes and blinked innocently at him. Qui-Gon gave him an exasperated look then turned to address his granddaughter.

“I do, little one. What would you like to know?” he asked.

“How I gonna know which baby is Luke and Leia? They look ezacly the same. But Soka said we tell acause one is a boy and one is a girl but they don’t gots hair or a beard so I not know how we ‘sposed to know. Papa said there are fings that make them a boy or a girl but he not say what the fings are.”

“I see. So you’d like to know what these _things_ are?”

“Yes, Ganpa Qwi,” Iyla replied.

“Alright, well, hmm, where to start…” Qui-Gon said trying to calculate and come up with the most innocent and least awkward way to explain it to the 4-year-old.

Obi-Wan beat a hasty retreat and bid him a ‘good luck, Master,’ as he jumped up from the couch and suddenly became fascinated with straightening the living room.

“But, Papa. You not know either so you gots to listen too,” Iyla insisted.

“I’ll listen as I clean, darling,” Obi-Wan promised from over his shoulder.

He didn’t really pay much attention as he worked, much preferring to block out the whole awkward conversation and perfectly happy to leave it all for Qui-Gon to deal with. He did catch bits and pieces though that made him question if his Master was the best person for the job.

“A stick? Like a lightsaber?” he heard Iyla ask. “But Soka gots lightsabers. She gots two of them. Is Soka a boy then?”

Obi-Wan whipped around and gave Qui-Gon an alarmed look. ‘Stick?!’ he mouthed incredulously. Qui-Gon shrugged slightly and looked helpless. Obi-Wan groaned. Qui-Gon ignored him and quickly reassured Iyla that a lightsaber was a vastly different stick than the one he was talking about.

“So boys go potty wif the stick? Is that why Papa goes potty standing up? Acause he gots a stick?”

“Er…yes. Boys stand up when they use the ‘fresher,” Qui-Gon replied.

“Oh,” Iyla said. She turned to call out to her Papa from across the room. “You really gots a stick, Papa? And you go potty wif it?”

Obi-Wan brought a hand up to his face and prayed for the Force to take him. “Yes, darling. I have a…stick,” he answered.

“Huh. Is that why boys and girls gots diff’ent potties? Like the boys not go in the girls' potty and the girls not go in the boys' potty. Is it so they not poke us wif the sticks?”

“ _Kriffing hell_ ,” Obi-Wan muttered.

Qui-Gon chose not to answer the poking question and instead addressed the different ‘freshers. “Different ‘freshers are important, yes. The boys' and girls' ‘freshers are each made to suit their…needs when they use the toilet.”

“One time I assidentally goed in the boys’ potty. They only gots one potty and some big sinks. Why do boys go potty in the sink?” Iyla asked looking confused and disgusted.

“Um, those aren’t sinks, little one. They…you know what, that’s not important right now. The important thing is that we now know how to tell which baby is Luke and which baby is Leia, right?”

“Yes. Luke gots a stick and Leia gots a…” Iyla trailed off.

“Not a stick,” Obi-Wan answered quickly. “Now, I think it’s time for bed, my dear. Say goodnight to Grandpa Qui and thank him for his _educational_ lesson about boys and girls.”

“Ok, night night Ganpa Qwi. Fanks for telling me about the sticks and the diff’ent potties. Wuv you!”

“You’re welcome, darling. Love you too. Sweet dreams,” Qui-Gon replied, looking much too relieved to be done with the conversation.

Iyla trotted off to the bedroom, picking up Barney from the floor on her way. She stopped suddenly and turned around looking concerned.

“Papa…Bawney not gots a stick. Is…is he a girl?” she asked.

“Toys are different, love. Barney is still a boy, don’t worry. Now go get your night clothes on, please,” he said somewhat desperately.

Iyla shrugged and with an ‘ok, Papa,’ she disappeared from the room.

“Thank the Force that’s over. Why in the world would you pass that conversation on to me, Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t ready for it. I figured you’d be able to explain it better than I could. But apparently I was wrong. Sticks?! For Force’s sake, Qui-Gon!”

“At least I tried. Which is more than you can say, Obi-Wan. It will do for now until a more detailed explanation is needed. At which time you will _not_ be pawning it off on me. I’ve paid my dues already, young one. Your turn,” the Force Ghost said raising a stern translucent eyebrow.

Obi-Wan huffed and scowled.

“Papa…does Flynn gots a stick too?” Iyla’s voice called from the room.

Obi-Wan groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Goodnight, Padawan,” Qui-Gon chuckled and quickly faded back into the Force.

“Traitor,” Obi-Wan muttered as he took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long night of questions.

The next day Crèche Master Ali Alann had to leave the room to laugh hysterically in peace as Master Terrol sputtered after innocently being asked by the little Kenobi if his ‘stick’ was blue like the rest of him. Likewise Anakin Skywalker nearly became one with the Force after returning from the ‘fresher and being bombarded with questions about why he goes potty in a sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys! This is the penultimate chapter! Can you believe it? I can't! I'm actually getting a bit sad. I'll miss this story and I don't want it to end. But all things must end sometime. Hopefully it's not totally the end for Iyla and this AU, just the end of this particular story. 
> 
> I've yet to start writing the final chapter. I'm dragging my feet a bit as I'm sad to see it go. But I'll get it written out in the next few days, never fear. Hopefully I can make it a good ending full of fluff and family feels!
> 
> As always thanks so much for your comments and feedback. It has kept me going and sustained me throughout this journey. See you in a few days with the final chapter!


	35. Forever and Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys. It's done. It's actually done. I can't believe it and I have yet to process it. This the first fic I've ever actually finished and been happy with. It's been my quarantine project for the past 5 months and it's helped me through a lot of crappy times. Whenever I needed an escape, I'd write a chapter. I feel like I'm parting with a dear friend. But hopefully only temporarily. I am more motivated than ever to write the story of one-shots and drabbles and hopefully you will see that up soon. 
> 
> Chapter 35 is by far the longest yet. And it's a doozy. I couldn't decide what to put in and what to leave out, so I just put everything in, lol. Warning: the end scene is a tear jerker. I made myself cry a few times. Sorry not sorry! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Mando'a translations in the end notes as well as a special message to you all :)

Days off were extremely rare for a Jedi Master. Especially a Jedi Master who happens to also be a Councilor. Some days it felt like the meetings would never end and the issues needing to be resolved would never go away. But today was different. Today was an actual honest to Force day off from…everything. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how this happened or even if it was really happening, but he was going to try to embrace it as much as possible.

The only problem was that he didn’t know what to do with a day off. Even in his downtime he’d be catching up on reports and writing up new policies or debate topics for Senate meetings. Now though, he had no such responsibilities. It was almost like no one even needed him today. Well, almost no one.

“Papa!” Iyla exclaimed from the kitchen. “I fink we need more muja juice! We only gots milk and some bown stuff that smells yucky.”

“Don’t drink the brown stuff!” he called out. “Milk is fine for now.”

“Ok.”

He could hear clanking bottles and soft mutterings followed by a chair scraping across the floor.

“Papa…?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I need help.”

Obi-Wan smiled to himself and got up from the couch. He entered the kitchen and saw Iyla standing on a chair straining to reach the milk bottle on the top shelf of the fridge. He quickly walked over and grabbed the bottle before any kind of milk disaster could ensue. Once the milk was safely on the table he grabbed Iyla around her middle and tucked her under his arm like a sack of potatoes. Iyla giggled and screeched as his fingers “accidentally” found her side and she kicked and wiggled in his grasp. Obi-Wan chuckled and winced at her tiny feet assaulting his back then gave her one last tickle before setting her down on a chair at the table.

He set them both up with some breakfast and listened contentedly as Iyla chattered endlessly about anything and everything she could think of. His job was demanding and exhausting and sometimes he felt the weight of the Order on his shoulders, but these quiet mornings with his precious little one reminded him that there was more to his life now beyond the stress and rigor of his duties. She had the incredible ability to make him forget his troubles with a single smile, giggle, hug, or sloppy kiss. Force he was lucky. Even at her worst there was no one else he’d rather share his life with. His little love.

Of course there was another love in his heart that he longed to see as well. But he banished the depressing thought and focused on the love of his life that was here now. Satine was with the Force and she’d always be with them. That was the reality and he couldn’t change it. Dwelling on the pain wasn’t going to help and wallowing in his broken heart wasn’t doing himself or Iyla any favors. His daughter needed him to be her anchor and her guiding light. He couldn’t do that if he was dim and drifting. Satine would tell him that Iyla was the first priority. And he agreed. So he released his pain in order to hold on to the bright joy that was his daughter. She would sustain him for all of his days. His _mesh’la nau’ika_.

“You got lotsa meetings today, Papa?” Iyla asked as she munched on her toast.

“No, actually. I have the day off. No meetings. No work. No assignments. Nothing,” Obi-Wan replied sipping his tea.

Iyla cocked her head in confusion. “Then what you gonna do all day?”

“I’m not sure, actually,” he replied honestly.

“You can come to the cwush wif me. We can be togever all day and have lotsa fun. You like painting and playing wif blocks, Papa?”

Obi-Wan smiled at her. “I do, little one,” he replied. Then he thought of something. “But…I think I have a better idea.”

“What’s your ‘dea?”

“How about a Papa and Iyla day? Just the two of us all day doing whatever we want,” he said.

“Really?” Iyla asked with wide and excited eyes. “Whatevew we want?”

“Whatever we want,” he confirmed.

“Oh, yes, pease, Papa! I wann be wif you all day and do all the fun fings!”

Obi-Wan laughed and finished off his tea with one last sip. “Me too, dear. Now how about we get ready for the day. Starting with cleaning the jam off your hands and face you little rascal,” he teased.

Iyla immediately jumped down from her seat and took off for the ‘fresher. Obi-Wan shook his head fondly as he gathered up their dishes and went to get himself ready as well. They went about their morning routine quickly and with giddy anticipation. Iyla could barely hold still as Obi-Wan helped her put her shoes on and fix her bunched up leggings. She was nearly tapping her foot impatiently by the time Obi-Wan emerged from the room with his favorite cloak tucked around him.

“You ready now, Papa?” Iyla asked somewhat exasperatedly.

“I am, darling. So sorry to keep you waiting,” he smirked.

“Polgee assepted,” Iyla replied with a nod.

He laughed and ruffled her strawberry blonde curls. “So, where to first my little imp?”

“Can we go to the playgwound? The one Soka and I goed to when we was finding my lifeday dwess wif Atie Pamay?”

“Hmm, I’m not quite sure I know where that one is. But, I do know of a small playground not too far from where the vode live. Perhaps we can invite them to come. I’m sure they’d love to play with you. And it’s been a while since I’ve had time to spend with them. What do you think?” Obi-Wan asked.

“That’s the bestest ‘dea evew!” Iyla exclaimed with an excited leap in place.

“Good. I’ll contact Cody on the way. Are you all set?”

“Yeees, Papa,” Iyla said impatiently.

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan teased.

“Yes!”

“Did you brush your teeth and comb your hair?”

“Yes.”

“Washed your hands and face?”

“Yes.”

“Used the ‘fresher?”

“…Yes…”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. Iyla pouted but ultimately gave in and rushed off to the ‘fresher.

Two minutes later they were on their way to the hangar bay to get a speeder while Obi-Wan comm-ed the vode. Cody agreed enthusiastically to come to the playground and assured him that they’d be waiting for them when they got there.

Iyla gave an excited shout when she saw the clones gathered on the grass by a giant slide. Obi-Wan had to keep tight hold of her hand to prevent her from taking off without him. Each vod was greeted with a big hug and a blinding smile from the 4-year-old and an affectionate half hug and shoulder squeeze from Obi-Wan.

“We were all a bit surprised by your invitation, General,” Cody said. “I didn’t think the Council took days off.”

“Neither did I. But apparently such a thing exists and I plan to take full advantage.”

“As you should,” Rex replied. “No one deserves a break more than you, sir.”

Obi-Wan smiled and couldn’t help but agree with him. His work was demanding and he never had time for himself.

“Papa, come watch me on the slide! It’s so big! And twisty!” Iyla tugged on his hand and led him over to the slide area.

Obi-Wan found a patch of grass and sat down. He was joined by the vod’e and soon they were engaged in friendly conversation. Every now and then one of them would jump up to chase Iyla or help her up the ladder to the slide. Sweet childish giggles and deep laughter filled the air around them and Obi-Wan felt himself getting lost in the moment. The Force signatures of his men and his daughter were like warm blankets surrounding his tired soul and he closed his eyes slightly to drink it in.

Iyla was not content with his sitting around though and soon he was roped in to pushing her on a swing and running after her playfully when she tapped his arm and said “you’re it!” The clones cheered them on as they ran and then joined in to form teams. Obi-Wan had admittedly not had this much fun in a very long time. Here, among his troopers and his little light, he wasn’t Jedi Master and Councilor Kenobi. He was just Obi-Wan. Papa and friend. He didn’t need to pretend to be anything and he didn’t need to worry about reputation. It was freeing and exhilarating.

The game of tag ended when Obi-Wan caught Iyla around her middle and scooped her up. He peppered her stomach and cheeks with scratchy kisses and she squirmed and laughed delightedly. Obi-Wan carried his gasping bundle to the shade a few feet away and they took a break from all the activity. Iyla lay down on the ground and stared up at the clouds overhead. Coruscant was amazingly clear that day and the district they were in was less polluted than others. It was optimal cloud watching circumstances.

“That one looks like a banfa,” Iyla said pointing up at a fluffy cloud.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Obi-Wan agreed following her finger.

“That one looks like Echo’s hair when he wakes up in the morning,” Fives teased.

“That one looks like Fives’ face when I’m through with him,” Echo said.

“But it’s just a flat cloud,” Iyla said.

“Exactly,” Echo grinned wickedly. Fives swallowed nervously and quickly moved away from Echo.

“The clouds are especially white and fluffy today,” Kix pointed out.

“Yeah, they aren’t usually this shapely, if we even see clouds at all,” Rex agreed.

“Must be because vod’ika is here,” Waxer smiled. “A special treat just for her.”

Waxer turned his head to the side and smiled at Iyla then took her hand and squeezed it.

“And in celebration of the General actually getting himself a karking day off for once,” Boil added.

“Boil! Language!” Fives admonished.

“S’ok. Unka A’kin says worse,” Iyla replied nonchalantly.

They all laughed and nodded at this statement, each of them very familiar with Anakin Skywalker’s extensive vocabulary when it comes to cursing.

“How is General Skywalker by the way?” Rex asked. “Heard he’s got two little ones of his own now.”

“Yeah! Luke and Leia! They twins and they look the same but we know who they are acause Luke has a stick that he uses to go potty and Leia not gots a stick. Ganpa Qwi teached me about boys and girls,” Iyla answered.

There was an awkward silence at her words until a massive snort and choking sound rose up from Rex and Boil. Both men were desperately trying to hold in their laughter and tears were slipping down their faces. Obi-Wan was avoiding everyone’s eyes and looked to be screaming internally. Iyla, the innocent, oblivious soul that she was, had gone back to cloud watching as her vode and father fought their laughter and humiliation.

“Sticks?” Kix asked with shaking shoulders.

“Please…don’t ask,” Obi-Wan said with a weary sigh.

That sent the other clones into hysterics and soon they were practically falling over each other in their laughter. Obi-Wan covered his face with his hands but ultimately broke down in laughter as well.

“Thanks for the laugh, vod’ika,” Fives said as he ruffled the girl’s hair.

Iyla shrugged at him and started picking at the grass while explaining everything about her new cousins to her brothers gathered around her.

The little one’s growling stomach interrupted her excited rambling and Obi-Wan decided that lunch was in order. The vode decided to leave the father and daughter pair to finish their family day and saw them off to their speeder. Iyla hugged and kissed each of her brothers and thanked them for playing with her. Obi-Wan could tell that they were reluctant to let her go but he was grateful that they respected their need for quality time together. With one last wave and blown kiss, Obi-Wan and Iyla were off to start the next part of their day.

_________________________________________________

“Little Kenobi! Come in, come in!” Dex greeted happily as he saw the small curly-haired girl walk in pulling her father’s hand behind her.

“Hi, Misser Dex!” Iyla greeted enthusiastically. “Papa and I was playing then we gots hungwy so we comed here.”

“Playing?” Dex asked and looked at Obi-Wan with a smirk.

“A very rare day off today,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Well, that’s certainly a surprise. And a special occasion. Come my Jedi friends, let’s find you a table,” Dex said as he led them to a booth in the corner.

The Besalisk got them set up with drinks and menus then left them to decide as he checked on the status of some of the orders in the kitchen.

“Know what you want, darling?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Nerdburdger!” Iyla answered happily.

Obi-Wan laughed and decided on some nerfsteak stew for himself.

Once their orders were placed and Iyla was occupied with her crayons and paper, Obi-Wan and Dex were free to talk and catch up. Obi-Wan told Dex all about Anakin and Padme and the twins, thankfully without mention of ‘sticks’ and ‘potties’ since the 4-year-old was much more interested in her coloring than in the adult conversation. Iyla was humming joyfully as she drew and taking sips of her drink from the twisty straw Dex had inserted in her cup.

The arrival of the food paused their conversation for a few moments as Obi-Wan cut up Iyla’s burger and squeezed some of the specialty red diner sauce on her plate. Iyla put a napkin in her collar and sat up tall before tucking into her meal hungrily. Obi-Wan joined after and soon father and daughter were consuming their lunch at an alarmingly quick rate.

“Worked up an appetite with all the _playing_ , huh, my friends?” Dex teased.

“Yep! We went to the playgwound and runned around a lot and I went on the slide and the swings and Papa played tag wif me. And the vode was there too. They my brudders. Acause vode means brudder in Manlowan and I’m the vodeekuh. That means little sisser. And we sawed lotsa clouds too and they was shaped like silly fings. It was so much fun!” Iyla chatted, her sauce covered face lit up in a grin.

“Sounds like an exciting day already, little one,” Dex replied.

Iyla nodded and went back to her food. Obi-Wan finished his stew and reached over to clean Iyla’s face with a napkin since she had abandoned the last few pieces of her burger to continue coloring.

“I do it, Papa,” Iyla said, moving out of the way of his hand.

Obi-Wan gave her a skeptical look and watched as she used her napkin from her lap to smear the sauce on her lips and cheek, clearly struggling to get all of it off. Dex chuckled at her annoyed expression. Obi-Wan gave her a few more tries to get the rest of it before he used one quick swipe of his own napkin and it was gone.

“Fank you, Papa,” Iyla said.

She returned to her drawing with enthusiasm and seemed to be concentrating deeply. Obi-Wan and Dex started to talk once again, both of them relaxed and calm in each other’s presence. After a few minutes a soft “ah ha!” cut them off.

“I’m done wif my pishure, Papa!” Iyla said excitedly. She picked up the paper and held it up for them to see. “I drawed me and Misser Dex.”

Dex’s eyes lit up when he saw the drawing and he leaned in closer to see it. A small curly-haired figure stood next to a tall gray figure with four arms and a large belly. Flowers and trees surrounded the two who had wide drawn on smiles on their faces. A shaky _Dex_ and _Iyla_ were written over their figures.

“This is quite the drawing, little Kenobi,” Dex said with a smile. “You are very talented.”

“Fank you, Misser Dex. I drawed your fouw arms and I maked some fowers and twees acause I like fowers and twees. And I gived us a smile acause we are fwiends and we are happy.”

“We are friends, Iyla, you’re right about that,” Dex said.

“You can have it, Misser Dex. I drawed it for you,” Iyla said handing him the picture.

Dex looked as if he’d just been given a thousand credits and he took the picture carefully in his hands.

“Do you like it?” she asked shyly.

“I love it,” Dex replied. “I know just where to put it too. A very special place.”

“Like on the wall?” Iyla asked.

“Most definitely. Thank you, little Iyla, for this wonderful gift. I dare say it’s one of the nicest I’ve ever received.”

“You welcome,” she smiled brightly.

“Well, since you gave me a gift, I feel like it’s only fair for me to give you a gift as well,” the Besalisk said.

“A gift?” Iyla asked intrigued.

“Yes. Have you ever had a milkshake, kiddo?”

“I drinked milk afore. Yes.”

“Not just milk. A milk _shake_. It has ice cream in it.”

“What’s ice cweam?”

Dex looked at her wide-eyed and turned to Obi-Wan. “What’s ice cream? Are the Jedi depriving their younglings of sweets?”

“There are plenty of sweets in the temple, but ice cream is not one of them,” Obi-Wan replied with a grin. “That’s strictly an outside of the temple treat.”

“I will never understand your kind, Obi-Wan. Complete bantha heads, the lot of you,” Dex said shaking his head causing his big wattle to sway from side to side. “Good thing I’m here to rectify your shortcomings my friend. It is my duty to educate this young Jedi on the wonder that is ice cream. What do you say, little one? Want to try a shake?”

Iyla turned eager akk-pup eyes to her Papa. Obi-Wan sighed dramatically. “You spoil her, Dex,” he smirked.

“Just repaying a kindness with one of my own. And educating a young mind as well,” Dex defended.

“Yes, alright. You can have a shake. But a small one,” Obi-Wan warned.

“Small milkshake coming right up,” Dex smiled, then quickly hurried to the kitchen before Obi-Wan could change his mind.

The milkshake was small by Dex’s standards but also quite big for a 4-year-old. Iyla’s face lit up with her first sip and she enthusiastically tucked into the rest. She couldn’t finish the whole thing though, thankfully. Obi-Wan didn’t want to deal with a sick child later that night. He finished the rest for her instead. He _did_ love a good milkshake and it had been so long since he allowed himself to indulge in the Dex’s Diner specialty. He looked up from the empty cup to see Iyla’s head bobbing and her eyes slowly closing. He smiled fondly at his sleepy little girl and waved Dex over to pay the bill. Dex couldn’t help smiling at the sweet sight either and patted the curly head after it came to rest on the table.

“You’ve got quite the girl here, Obi-Wan. Heart of gold and charm for days. You’re very lucky,” Dex said.

“Blessed, my friend. And undeservedly so. But blessed all the same,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Aye, blessed,” Dex agreed with a fond smile.

Obi-Wan gathered up the dozing 4-year-old and sighed to himself when he saw her sticky cheeks and cream smeared lips. It seemed that another face washing was in order once they got back to the temple. Dex waved to Obi-Wan and said his goodbyes then picked up the drawing and carried it with him to the back of the diner. No doubt going to hang it in his small office behind the kitchen.

Obi-Wan carried the limp sugar coma-ed child to the temple issued speeder and buckled her in next to him. Iyla immediately slumped down and her head came to rest on his lap. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before starting the speeder and taking off back home.

______________________________________________________

Obi-Wan didn’t mean to fall asleep. He had simply laid down with Iyla on the bed to make sure she was settled enough to take her nap and the next thing he knew he was being woken up by a soft hand rubbing his beard and cheek. He opened his eyes to see a bright smile and sparkling blue orbs looking back at him. He smiled sleepily and brought his own hand up to caress the little cheek across from him.

“You still seepy, Papa?” the little one asked softly.

“No, dear one, I’m awake now. Did you have a nice nap?” he asked.

“Yes, Papa. I seeped good.”

“Glad to hear it. Ready to get out of bed and continue our Papa and Iyla day?” he asked.

Iyla nodded enthusiastically and quickly scrambled off the bed, pulling on her boots as she practically ran for the door.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute, little one,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Let’s freshen up a bit so we don’t look like a pair of slobs. Come, follow me to the ‘fresher.”

Iyla, one boot on only, limped after him slowly. Obi-Wan reached down and tugged off the boot so she could walk normally. 

After hair was brushed, tunics were straightened, and bleary eyes were finally alert, the father and daughter were ready to continue their day.

“What would you like to do now, darling?” Obi-Wan asked as they sat on the couch.

“I wanna go swimming, Papa,” Iyla answered. “Can you teach me to swim in the Fowsan Fownans?”

Obi-Wan thought over her request. It was the prefect day for a swim since he had nothing else to occupy his time. And he _had_ promised her that he’d teach her. She’d be much safer for it and he wouldn’t have to worry about her being too close to any ponds or other large bodies of water. She could join her friends in the pond as well. Plus, he’d taught Anakin to swim. He could definitely teach his daughter as well.

“Sure, love. I’ll teach you to swim,” he replied.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Iyla jumped up from the couch with an excited shout. “Can we go now, Papa?”

“We’ll need to go get a set of swim clothes from the crèche, but yes, we can go now,” he replied.

“Ok, let’s go,” Iyla said with a tug to his hand.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains wasn’t too full. Mostly Councilors honestly. It seemed that many of them had the same idea of relaxing and enjoying their time off by the pond and in the garden. A few of them waved to them as they passed by and Iyla gave an enthusiastic wave back with a bounce in her step. Obi-Wan set them up on the grass by the pond and shed his cloak and outer tunic. He helped Iyla with her boots then took off his as well and led her over to the edge of the pond. He instructed her to sit and put her feet in then joined her. As he was getting Iyla acquainted with the water he heard someone behind him.

“Master! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working yourself to death?” Anakin teased.

“Unka A’kin!” Iyla greeted happily.

“Hey, kiddo. Did you steal your Papa for the day?” Anakin asked.

“Papa gots a day off so we having a Papa and Iyla day,” she explained.

“A day off? Have we entered a parallel universe?”

“It certainly felt like it when I was told about it. Didn’t know quite what to do with myself for a bit. Then I decided to take advantage. It’s actually been a great day so far,” Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin came to sit on the grass by them and lounged back on his elbows.

“We goed to the playgwound and me and Papa played wif the vode then we goed to see Misser Dex and he gived me ice cweam milk and it was so yummy!”

“A milkshake, love,” Obi-Wan corrected fondly.

“Yeah, a milkshake. Then I falled aseep and so did Papa and now we here! Papa said he’s gonna teach me to swim. Right, Papa?”

“That’s right, darling.”

Anakin smiled at her excitement. “Well, your Papa is a great teacher. He taught me to swim too. You’ll be splashing around on your own in no time, little one.”

“Papa teached you?”

“Yep. Taught me everything I know,” Anakin said. He playfully bumped Obi-Wan’s leg with his foot and gave him a look that conveyed his gratefulness to his Master for everything he learned from him, not just how to swim.

“Aww, they’re having a moment,” Ahsoka said walking up to them.

“Thanks for the mood killer, Snips,” Anakin said with an eyeroll.

“You’re welcome,” Ahsoka sassed and plopped down next to him.

“Hi, Soka! Papa gonna teach me to swim!” Iyla said.

“That’s great, kiddo,” Ahsoka replied. She turned to Anakin. “Padme’s nearly done with the twins’ check up. I told her to meet me here.”

“Sounds like it will be a family day at the garden,” Obi-Wan said. "Perfect,” he smiled.

Iyla squirmed restlessly next to him, clearly ready to get in the water all the way and get on with the swimming lesson. Obi-Wan lowered himself into the water that came up to his chest and waded his way over to stand in front of Iyla.

“Ready to start the lesson, my dear?” he asked.

“Yes, Papa,” Iyla answered although she looked a bit apprehensive.

Obi-Wan instructed her to hold on to his shoulders and lowered her into his arms so she was now in the water up to her chest as well. He waded around with her in his arms for a bit to get her used to the water then began to teach her to float. Anakin and Ahsoka watched the pair swim around and laughed as Iyla splashed Obi-Wan in the face with her erratic feet paddling. After a few minutes, they were joined by Padme and the twins. Anakin stood to take Leia from Padme’s arms and tickled the baby’s tummy .

“Obi-Wan looks happy,” Padme observed as she sat down next to Anakin and laid Luke down on Obi-Wan’s discarded cloak.

“He actually has a day off. Force knows he needs it. Apparently it’s Papa and Iyla day. They’re having a swimming lesson now,” Anakin said.

“Aww, a father-daughter day,” Padme cooed. “I’m sure you and Leia will be having many of those in the future,” she said rubbing his arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

Anakin looked down at the bright eyed baby in his arms and smiled widely at the thought of her growing older and forming a bond with her like the one Obi-Wan and Iyla have. As well as teaching Luke everything Obi-Wan taught him. He was looking forward to it immensely.

Loud splashing and giggling drew their attention to the pond where Kit Fisto was now swimming around Iyla and Obi-Wan, emerging every now and then to jump up and splash them. Both Kenobis were soaked and grinning from ear to ear. Iyla looked up from her position on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and waved excitedly to Padme.

“Atie Pamay!” the soggy 4-year-old yelled.

Padme waved back and called out a greeting as well. Obi-Wan waded back to the grass with Iyla in his arms and set her down before climbing out of the water himself. Once Iyla was on dry ground she ran over to Padme, Ahsoka, and Anakin and immediately greeted her cousins with a wet kiss to their cheeks. Luke screwed up his face and Iyla laughed.

“Hi, Luke and Leia! How are you? You have a good time wif the healers? You get some nacanashins? I hope not! I gots them afore and they huwted lots.”

“No vaccinations yet. Just a check up to see if they’re healthy. Which they are,” Padme said affectionately ticking their little tummies. “Are you having a good day, sweetheart? It looked like you and your Papa were enjoying the pond.”

“It was lotsa fun! Papa teached me to swim acause he gots a day off and it’s a Papa and Iyla day!” she exclaimed. Her strawberry blonde curls were plastered to her face and she was flicking water on them all as she gestured wildly.

Obi-Wan chuckled and settled down on the grass then pulled Iyla on to his lap. The little girl started to shiver from the breeze in the garden and her wet clothes. Padme picked Luke up and handed Obi-Wan his cloak which he wrapped around them both. The adults watched fondly as Iyla struck up a one-sided conversation with her cousins, telling them all about her day and how great of a swimmer she is now. She’d only had one lesson and had yet to master holding her breath underwater but she was practically a professional already in her opinion.

Dinner started calling their names after a while but none of them wanted to leave the garden or each other so they decided a picnic was in order. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin volunteered to get the food while Padme agreed to stay back with the little ones. Iyla was appointed as Padme’s baby watching assistant, a job she took very seriously as she sat and stared at them intently.

“I didn’t mean to actually watch them, dear. It’s just an expression. You’re helping me take care of them and keep them safe,” Padme chuckled.

“Oh, ok. I be the best baby watcher evew, Atie Pamay,” Iyla promised.

“You already are, little one,” Padme answered with a fond smile.

Iyla sat in front of Padme facing Luke and Leia and started making funny faces and holding out her little finger for them to latch on to. Padme could see the love and adoration in her eyes already and knew these three would grow to have an incredible bond.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan came back with the food from the dining hall and the small family ate together and talked amicably, simply enjoying their time with each other. The Force was warm and bright and seemed to hum happily around the group as they lounged and relaxed in the garden.

Leia’s loud cry triggered Luke’s and soon both twins were wailing in unison. Iyla covered her ears and looked at them anxiously.

“Sounds like these two are jealous that we get to eat and they don’t,” Padme laughed.

“Pretty sure Luke here needs a change too,” Anakin said with a wrinkled nose.

“Eww, diwty diaper,” Iyla said.

“All babies wear diapers, love. You did too at one point,” Obi-Wan reminded her.

“Yucky! Good fing I go potty like a big girl now,” she replied.

“I’m grateful for that as well,” Obi-Wan agreed with a smirk.

Padme stood up with Luke in her arms and started gathering up her bag. “I’m going to find a place to change him then we should go, darling,” she said, addressing Anakin. “They’ll need to be fed soon.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Anakin replied.

Ahsoka stood to leave as well with Anakin and Padme. They had all recently moved into the temple quarters because they needed more room to house the twins and Ahsoka while she finished her Padawanship.

“We should go too. I think a bath and shower is very much needed. Pond water isn’t the cleanest,” Obi-Wan said. He put on his cloak then picked up a shivering Iyla and tucked it around her in his arms.

“Bye-bye Soka, and Unka A’kin, and Atie Pamay and Luke and Leia! I wuv you!” Iyla said, waving at them and blowing kisses.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Anakin replied with a wave and a smile. The Kenobis and Skywalker/Tano families parted ways promising to get together again soon.

Back in their quarters, Obi-Wan helped Iyla with a bath then got her set up on the couch with a puzzle and some toys while he went to take a shower. She hadn’t been playing that long when Obi-Wan’s comm went off. She looked around and heard that her Papa was still in the shower and not able to answer. Should she answer it instead? Who was calling? Maybe she should see who it is.

She picked up the comm and pushed the blinking button. “Kemmobi,” she said, having heard Obi-Wan answer his comm many times in this way.

“Iyla?” Korkie asked. “Where’s Uncle Obi-Wan?”

“Hi, Kowkie! Papa’s taking a shower. We goed swimming in the pond and gots diwty,” Iyla answered.

“So your Papa doesn’t know you’re on the comm?”

“No. It just ringed and I answered it.”

“Are you allowed to be on the comm without him?” Korkie asked cautiously.

“I dunno. I go ask,” Iyla said. She left the comm on the table and walked over to the ‘fresher door. “Papa?” she called. She got no response so she pushed the button to open the ‘fresher door and peeked her head inside. “Papa, Kowkie’s on the comm. Can I talk wif him?”

Obi-Wan was startled at being disturbed and thankfully got the towel wrapped around himself quickly. “Uh, hello, dear. What was that?”

“Kowkie’s on the comm and he asked if I’m ‘sposed to be on the comm wifout you. Can I talk wif him, Papa?”

“Did you answer my comm, darling?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Uh-huh. The light was goin’ all blinky and I pushed the button and said ‘Kemmobi’ just like you do and it was Kowkie.”

“I’d prefer you not to answer my comm next time, love, but yes, you may talk to Korkie,” he replied.

“Ok. Fanks, Papa!” Iyla called then ran from the ‘fresher doorway.

A few minutes later Obi-Wan emerged and set about making some tea for himself as he listened to Iyla babble on and on to her cousin about their day off and how great of a swimmer she was now. He smiled to himself at her confidence in her swimming skills after only one lesson in floating, kicking, and arm movements.

“That’s very exciting ad’ika,” Korkie replied. “Oh, hey, Auntie Bo just got home and wants to say hi.”

There was a rustling of fabric and the sound of a scraping chair before a new voice came over the comm. “Hey, kiddo. How’s it going?” Bo asked.

“I’m good! We had a Papa and Iyla day and did lotsa fun fings! We goed to the playgwound and I eated a milkshake and it was supew yummy. Then Papa and I goed swimming!”

“Sounds like a fun day,” Bo replied.

“Uh-huh! Lotsa fun! You and Kowkie have a fun day too?”

Bo and Korkie took turns telling Iyla about their days and Obi-Wan came to sit next to her on the couch with his cup of tea. He greeted both of them and listened as they gave him updates on Mandalore and the status of the palace.

“They’re projecting everything to be set sometime next year. Once we move in we’ll have to have you over again. Auntie Satine loved the palace and I’m sure you will too, ad’ika,” Korkie said.

“We’d love to come back, Korkie. Keep us updated on the progress and we’ll be sure to visit once everything is ready.”

“Sounds great, Uncle Obi-Wan. It will be nice to share the palace with family.”

The word family triggered a thought in Iyla’s mind and she suddenly remembered a very important detail she had yet to share with her aunt and cousin. “Oh, oh, Kowie and Atie Bo! Guess what?”

“What, kiddo?” Bo asked with a chuckle.

“I gots new cousins! Two babies comed out of Atie Pamay’s tummy even though I not know how they gots out but they vewy cute and so small! Luke is a boy and he gots a stick and Leia is a girl but she not gots a stick and they not talk yet but they like me, I know. And I wuv them lots too!”

“Wow, that is big news, ad’ika,” Korkie replied. “I’m sure you’re a great big cousin already. Those little ones are lucky to have you.”

“Fanks, Kowkie,” Iyla said shyly.

“Wait, did you say Luke has a stick?” Bo asked amused.

“Yep. Acause boys got sticks they use to go potty. I learned about that from Ganpa Qwi. Kowkie, you a boy. You gots a stick like Papa and Luke?”

An awkward throat clearing and choked laugh were heard over the comm as Obi-Wan put a hand over his red face. “I’m so sorry, Korkie. You don’t need to answer that. Apparently we haven’t yet mastered the brain to mouth filter completely.”

“I-It’s ok, Uncle Obi-Wan,” Korkie stuttered out, clearly caught by surprise and not quite sure what to say.

“You should see the look on his face right now!” Bo squealed. “I’ve seen tomatoes less red,” she cackled.

“Ahem, yes, well, it was an…interesting question,” Korkie said. “And, um, to answer your question, ad’ika, I do have a, uh, stick.”

“Oh, ok. That’s what I fought. Do you go potty in a--”

“You know what? I think it’s time for night clothes and a story. Bed time is soon and we should start winding down,” Obi-Wan interrupted.

“Aww, but Papa. I wanna keep talking wif Kowkie and Atie Bo,” Iyla whined.

“We will call back again soon, kiddo. Don’t worry,” Bo reassured her. “Go get ready for bed.”

“Ok. Night night, ba’vodu Bo! Night night Kowkie. Wuv you!”

“Goodnight, little one, love you too,” Korkie and Bo replied.

“Goodnight, Uncle Obi-Wan,” Korkie said.

“Goodnight, Korkie, Bo,” he answered.

The two Kryzes said goodbye to him as well and then switched off the comm. Obi-Wan followed Iyla to their room to help her put on her night clothes then had her pick out a book for him to read to her. After a quick trip to the ‘fresher, father and daughter settled on the couch for story time, a nightly routine to wind Iyla down and get her ready for sleep. Iyla snuggled up next to him, holding on to his tunic with one hand and settling his arm around her shoulders as she leaned on his chest. Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to her head then began to read.

________________________________________

Qui-Gon Jinn’s translucent form appeared in the corner of the living room and took in the sweet sight before him. His former Padawan was holding a children’s book and reading softly while cradling his 4-year-old in his lap. He put on silly voices and occasionally leaned down to whisper in her ear as he read. The little girl was fading quickly but seemed determined to stay awake for the whole story. Her curly head was pillowed on his chest and her thumb had found a way to sneak into her mouth in her drowsiness. She giggled slowly and softly every time her Papa whispered in her ear but her eyes were losing their battle as she was quickly descending into sleep.

Qui-Gon knew it was time, for if he waited any longer the littlest of them would be too tired to appreciate what he was going to do. He floated out of the shadows and called to him softly.

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan immediately stopped his reading and looked up from the book. “Master?” he asked.

“I am sorry to disturb you, my Padawan.” Qui-Gon apologized.

“Not at all, Master. We were simply preparing for bed. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit this time?” Obi-Wan asked as he set the book aside.

“Ga’pa Qwi?” Iyla asked sleepily as she blinked at him and raised her head from her Papa’s chest.

“Yes, dear one. I am sorry to wake you, but I have something for you. Both of you,” he said.

“Like a pwesent?” Iyla asked sitting up now in curiosity.

“Yes, in a way.”

“What is it, Master?” Obi-Wan asked, now just as curious as Iyla.

“I’m afraid I can’t give it to you here. You’ll need to come with me to the gardens,” Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed in confusion and a slight frown came over his face. “The gardens?”

“Yes. It’s better experienced in that atmosphere,” Qui-Gon answered.

“Alright…” Obi-wan replied skeptically.

“I will explain more when we get there, I promise. Will you come?”

“Yes, we’ll come. Give us a few minutes to grab our coats and put on boots,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Of course. I will meet you there. The Room of a Thousand Fountains.”

Obi-Wan nodded then picked up Iyla from his lap and ushered her to their bedroom.

“We gonna go get a pwesent from Ganpa Qwi in the Fowsan Fownans, Papa?” Iyla asked him as he buckled her boots.

“It appears so, darling. It is rather strange, but, well, your Grandpa Qui has never been exactly normal. Most of the time it’s best just to humor him.”

“Ok, Papa,” Iyla agreed even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

Obi-Wan smiled and could see that she was still a bit drowsy. He ran a hand over her curls and pressed a kiss to her forehead then helped her up and led her to the door. About halfway to the garden Obi-Wan picked Iyla up since she had started swaying and leaning heavily against his side. It was getting pretty late for the little one and she was meant to be in bed. He hoped that this ‘gift’ from his Master was something that was worth possibly dealing with a cranky child come morning time.

They came around the corner and entered the garden, following the Force and his Master’s presence to a grassy area under a group of trees. He saw Qui-Gon waiting for them with a serene smile, the Force Ghost’s signature brighter and warmer than it had been before. Obi-Wan thought he saw something else near his Master and he craned his head to see but it disappeared before he could find out what it was. He knew something was there though as he sensed another presence nearby.

“Alright, Master. We’ve done as you said and we’re here now. Can you please explain what is going on?” Obi-Wan asked intrigued and reaching out for the unknown presence.

“The Force has been plaguing me, my Padawan. For weeks now I’ve been unsettled and confused as to what exactly it wanted from me. No matter how hard I tried, I never received an answer. Until last night. The Force spoke to me clearly and plainly. More clearly than I’ve ever felt before,” Qui-Gon explained.

“What did the Force say?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.

“The Force asked me to help it grant you a gift. It was adamant in its request and I found myself agreeing before I even knew the nature of the gift.”

“Wh-Why would the Force want to grant _me_ a gift?”

“Do you think yourself so undeserving, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked with a touch of sadness in his voice.

“No, not undeserving. Well, perhaps in a way, but…I just don’t understand. What kind of gift would the Force need to give me?” Obi-Wan asked.

“That is what you are here to find out, young one,” Qui-Gon smirked.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and gave his Master an exasperated look. “Well, are you going to tell me what it is, or are you going to continue to play mind games, Qui-Gon? It is late and I don’t have time for friendly banter especially when you’re asking me to risk dealing with a cranky and overtired 4-year-old in the morning,” he said.

Soft chuckles sounded from somewhere behind a tree. The presence he’d been sensing the last few minutes was getting closer. He gripped Iyla tighter in apprehension although he felt no ill-will or danger from the Force, only affection and pleasure. He was about to call out to the presence and ask it to reveal itself already when he felt his heart stop and his throat close.

“Mama…?” Iyla asked.

The shimmering form of Satine Kryze stood before them looking just as she did in the photo Korkie had given them. Only her elaborate headdress was absent and in its place a crown of lily flowers sat delicately on top of wavy blonde hair.

All semblance of time seemed to stop for Obi-Wan as he caught sight of her. It felt as if he was sinking and floating at the same time, his body not sure whether to fall to its knees or run straight for the form in front of him. Thankfully Iyla’s hold on him kept him upright and her soft question triggered the synapses in his brain back into function.

“S-Satine?” he asked. “Wh…how…b-but…” his brain might be functioning but he was struggling to form coherent thoughts.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless before, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is a rare sight,” she teased.

“Satine….?” Obi-Wan asked again blinking his eyes quickly as if to convince himself that she wasn't simply a figment of his imagination.

“Hello, my love,” Satine smiled at him.

Oh, how he’d missed that smile. Even though he saw it everyday on his little light, he still missed the sight of it on the face of his true love. The way it accentuated the laugh lines around her sparkling light blue eyes and drew attention to the plumpness of her lips. Those lips. He missed them too. He could get lost in those lips. Had a few times actually. The way they’d whisper softly in his ear, the way they felt on his own when…he gave himself a mental shake and refocused on the present. He was getting distracted. He also realized he’d been staring stupidly at her for a good 30 seconds and blushed deeply under the smirk of his Master and cheeky look on Satine’s face.

“How…I…I don’t understand. How is this possible?” he asked.

“This is your gift, Padawan. The Force granted it and I agreed to help,” Qui-Gon answered.

“But, Papa…Ganpa Qwi said we not see Mama in the Fowce,” Iyla said.

“I know, darling. I wish I had an easy answer for you,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Is it really Mama?” she asked.

“I am really here, my sweet child,” Satine answered. “Brought to you by the Force itself, with help from a certain ‘Grandpa Qui’ was it?”

Iyla nodded as she stared at her with a mixture of apprehension and delighted excitement.

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon still seeking answers for this unexplainable phenomenon. “But, Master, how? Satine is not Force-sensitive and cannot become a Force Ghost. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“I do not pretend to understand the working of the Force, my Padawan,” Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, I _no longer_ pretend to know the workings of the Force. But I will always follow it and trust it. No matter what. Surely you’ve learned that by now,” the Force Ghost smirked.

“Yes, Master, but--”

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon interrupted with a raised hand and a long-suffering sigh. “The Force has granted you a precious gift. The chance to be a true family, if only for the night. Do you really wish to waste your time on technicalities and logic?”

Obi-Wan fell silent at his words. Did it really matter how Satine was here and why? Or did it matter that she _was_ here and they had the chance to see her? He smiled sheepishly at his Master, who he knew was inwardly shaking his head at his stubborn and clueless former Padawan. Without needing any more prompting from the meddling ghost, Obi-Wan closed the gap between himself and Satine and followed silently as she led them to the base of a large tree.

Satine sat down and invited Obi-Wan to sit next to her. Iyla, still in Obi-Wan’s arms, was leaking nervousness and uncertainty into the Force. Satine smiled gently and reassuringly at the little girl.

“Hello, darling,” she greeted.

Iyla hesitated and stared at her a moment longer before she replied. “Hello, Mama,” she said timidly.

“Are you happy to meet your Mama, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I already meeted Mama, Papa. On Manlowe. You member that, Mama? You was in the Fowce and I talked wif you.”

“I do remember, my little Iyla. We had a great conversation that day, didn’t we?” Satine replied.

“Yeah and then you gived me a firebug. I liked it lots.”

“I’m glad to hear it. And I’m glad to get to see you, my love. You’re such a beautiful little girl.”

Iyla smiled widely then ducked her head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder shyly. “Fank you, Mama. You bootiful too.”

“Thank you, little one.”

“And I’m a lucky man to have been blessed with two beautiful girls,” Obi-Wan said. His words were met with identical smiles and he felt his heart soar at the sight.

“You gonna stay for a long time, Mama?” Iyla asked. She had unfolded herself from around Obi-Wan and sat up straighter facing Satine.

Satine smiled sadly and reached out a transparent hand to brush her curls from her face. Iyla giggled at the tickling sensation. “I’m afraid not, my little love. It is only temporary.”

“What’s tepamary mean?”

“It means only for a little while. The Force has granted this gift for us all, but it cannot last. Through the night only, then tomorrow I must return the the Force,” Satine explained.

“Oh,” Iyla said looking down to hide her disappointment.

“But,” Satine continued, lowering her head to meet the girl’s eyes. “I will never truly leave you, Iyla. Not as long as you have the Force inside you. Do you understand?”

Iyla picked up her head and turned her teary eyes to Satine. “Yes, Mama. Papa said you wuv us and be wif us fowever and evew.”

“Forever and ever,” Satine repeated. She looked to Obi-Wan. “ _Darasuum, ner cyar’ika_ ,” she said.

“What’s that mean?” Iyla asked.

“It means, ‘forever, my darling,’ in Mandalorian, or ‘forever, my love,’” Satine replied.

“Acause you wuv Papa and Papa wuvs you,” Iyla replied.

“Yes, ad’ika.”

“I know what ad’ika means! It means 'little one' in Manlowan. I know Manlowan! The vode and Kowkie and Atie Bo teached me!”

“They did? Well, I’m very happy to hear that. I’m glad that you have so many people who love you and can teach you about your culture. I want you to be proud to be a Mandalorian, sweetheart.”

“I am pwoud, Mama. I wuv Manlowe! And I can say lotsa words too! Like you are _buir_ and Atie Bo is _ba’vodu_ and we all _aliit_ wif Kowkie and Papa.”

“Most impressive. You are very smart, little one.”

“Papa says I’m telgent.”

“That you are, love,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“I’m very proud of you, my smart, sweet, beautiful little darling,” Satine said.

Iyla was now on the grass between Obi-Wan and Satine and was sitting as close as she could get to her Mama. The lack of a corporeal body prevented Iyla from really leaning on or touching Satine, but she was close enough to feel the breeze created by her transparent hand running though her hair and the Force surrounding her presence.

“You pwoud of me, Mama?” Iyla asked tilting her head more towards Satine’s touch.

“Everyday, my dear,” Satine answered.

“Mmmm,” Iyla replied with her eyes closed.

Satine wasn’t ready to let her drift off though and she stroked her cheek to rouse her. “Iyla…my little Iyla Satine…” she called. “Wake up for Mama.”

“Iyla Satine?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.

“Yes, her middle name. It is traditional in my family to give the mother’s name to the daughter as their second name.”

“There was no mention of a middle name on the birth records,” Obi-Wan said.

Satine gave a wry smile. “I hadn’t yet decided if I wanted to go the traditional route when the records were written. I had planned to update them when…well, I never got around to it.”

Obi-Wan swallowed around the tightness in his throat. “I will be sure to update the records, my love. Our daughter should have the name her mother intended for her,” he said softly.

Iyla sat up at her mother’s touch and blinked at her. “Yes, Mama?”

“I would like to get to know you more, darling. Why don’t you tell me about your time in the temple? It has been a while since we talked on Mandalore,” Satine said.

“Ok, Mama,” Iyla replied.

Obi-Wan watched as Iyla chattered on endlessly about her friends, the crèche, the gardens, and everything she was learning about the Force and meditation. She talked about being ‘Councilor Kenobi’ and the trouble she and her Papa had gotten into with Master Yoda, Healer Che, and Master Alann. Satine laughed and simply rolled her eyes, not in the least bit surprised at Obi-Wan’s antics or that his troublemaking ways were passed on to their daughter. She shot him an unimpressed look and he returned it with a cheeky smile.

“Then today we had a Papa and Iyla day acause Papa had a day off so we did lotsa fun fings! Papa and the vode played wif me on the playgwound and I eated a milkshake from Misser Dex and Papa taked me swimming. Then Kowkie called on the comm and Atie Bo and I talked wif them lots. It was a gweat day!”

Satine chuckled at her enthusiasm. “It sounds like a wonderful day, dear. I’m glad you had that time with your Papa and your family,” she said.

Although Obi-Wan felt genuine happiness in the Force around her, he also recognized the hint of sadness in her eyes. Sadness that she wouldn’t be there to be involved in future family times. His eyes burned at the sense of loss that was just barely making it past her walls and on to her face. If Satine was a Jedi, her mental shields would be impeccable. Even now, to anyone else, she would seem the happy and content mother listening to her daughter talk excitedly about her day. But Obi-Wan wasn’t just anyone else. Satine was hurting despite the fact that she was ecstatic to be with them. A bittersweet reunion.

 _Aay’han_ Obi-Wan thought.

 _Aay’han_ Satine’s presence whispered back.

They shared a burdened smile and turned back to Iyla who had moved on to talking about her new cousins. Obi-Wan thought his heart was going to take flight when he heard Satine’s sweet laughter at the mention of ‘sticks’ and the news that Qui-Gon of all people had been the one to explain male and female anatomy to her daughter while Obi-Wan had to answer all of her awkward questions. He didn’t even care that she was laughing at his expense and humiliation. He’d embarrass himself all over again if it meant he’d get to keep hearing her laugh. Iyla finished up her chat by talking about her picture she’d drawn in the crèche.

“I maked you all by myself, Mama. I not have help from Shona or Flynn or Nawi. I wanted it to be perfik! I putted the fowers in your hair and gived you a pwetty smile and maked your dwess, like the one you gots now. And I putted you in the sky wif Ganpa Qwi acause you in the Fowce like he is. I also maked you shiny and lellow, acause…”

“Because why, my love?” Satine asked.

“Are…are you a angel, Mama?”

“Why do you ask that, dear?”

“Acause angels are lellow and shiny and they take care of us and watch over us and keep us safe and they always there even when we not see them. And that’s like you, Mama. So…are you a angel?”

Satine looked adoringly at her little girl and brought a hand to stroke her cheek. “Well, I do seem to meet the requirements. I’m even a bit shiny and yellow too, aren’t I?”

“Uh-huh, just like my pishure.”

“Yes, little one. I think you’re right. I _am_ an angel,” Satine said with a smile.

Iyla’s eyes went wide and she stared up at Satine in awe. “I knew it,” she breathed.

Obi-Wan and Satine exchanged amused and fond looks over Iyla’s head. The 4-year-old was now leaning against the tree trunk curled up on her side as she looked up at Satine in adoration. Her head was nearly touching her Mama’s translucent shoulder and she had a content smile on her face as she reveled in the breezy feeling of Satine’s feather light touch to her back and hair.

Obi-Wan watched his two loves and felt his heart grow even as it ached. Satine was whispering in Iyla’s ear softly enough for only them to hear and Iyla was grinning and giggling. He wondered what they were talking about but it really wasn’t his business. Iyla deserved to have some private time with her Mama if only for a few minutes. He saw the little girl’s eyes slowly start to close, the excitement of the day and the late hour catching up to her. As always Iyla was fighting sleep like a champ, eyes snapping open immediately after they closed and focusing on Satine’s face almost desperately.

“Sleep, my dear,” Satine said quietly.

Iyla shook her head weakly and opened her eyes wider to appear more alert. “Not seepy,” she mumbled. “No wanna leave you, Mama.”

“Your Papa and I will wake you up when it’s time for me to go, _ner kar’ta_ , don’t worry. Rest now, my love,” Satine replied.

“But Mama…”

“Mama loves you so much, Iyla Satine. So so much and I promise to say goodbye before I go. Now sleep, baby girl. We’ll be here the whole time.”

“Ok, Mama. I wuv you,” Iyla whispered drowsily.

“And I love you, dear one.”

Iyla gave one last sleepy smile to Satine before gravity took hold and her eyes drooped closed. Her head lolled to rest on the tree at an awkward angle so Obi-Wan gently moved her to lie on the grass between Satine and himself. He ran a hand through her soft strawberry blonde curls and rubbed a finger over her cheeks that were still holding on to their baby fat. Satine brushed her hand over Iyla’s head as well before planting a light airy kiss to her forehead. Both parents sat for a few seconds and marveled at the beautiful and luminous being they created, grateful and in awe of the precious gift they had been blessed with.

Satine was the first to break her gaze away from the sleeping girl and she took in the appearance of her love. He looked happier and lighter in this moment than she’d ever seen him. Though the lines on his face made him look older than his 38 years and the graying at his temple seemed to indicate a much older man. Another casualty of the war; his youth and faith in the good of humanity. She longed to pull him into her arms and right every wrong that caused his handsome face to bear so many burdens.

Obi-Wan looked up to meet her eyes and flashed a smirk, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Look what we made, _ner cyar’ika_. Who’d have thought that one night on the _Coronet_ would have resulted in this perfect little one? That our passion and glorious _union_ would bring us such a gift? And what a night it was too,” he smirked cheekily and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi! You scoundrel,” Satine scolded but couldn’t keep the grin from her face. She chuckled and shook her head. He may be more hardened and his soul aged prematurely, but he was still her Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled innocently and winked before solemnity took over his features. “I miss you, my darling. Everyday. I wish you were here. Iyla needs her mother and I need you too. I don’t think I can answer another awkward question about babies and human anatomy. I need you to do that instead, my dear,” he joked.

“Is that all I’m good for? Your scapegoat for avoiding humiliation?” Satine asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not, my love. You can handle discipline too because that child is too charming and stubborn for her own good.”

“I wonder where she gets that from?” Satine scoffed.

“From you,” they answered at the same time then chuckled.

“But in all seriousness, _cyar’ika_ , I miss you with every part of my soul. There was a time when I thought I’d never heal, that I was doomed to live with my broken heart forever. But then I met our little light and she healed the aches I didn’t even know I’d been carrying all these years. She’s remarkable, Satine. But I wouldn’t expect anything less from the daughter of the strongest and most extraordinary woman I know,” Obi-Wan said reaching for her hand even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to grasp it. The tickling breeze would do just fine as long as he was close to her.

“Obi,” Satine said brushing his hand and using the other to stroke against his bearded cheek. “My dear, you know I don’t blame you for what happened with Maul. I could never. You are not a god, as much as you Jedi seem to think you are.”

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to hide the moisture that was collecting in them. He couldn’t face the woman he’d failed, the woman who deserved so much better than ‘his best,’ and who shouldn’t have to visit her family for one night only through the Force, not even able to touch them properly. He felt a tickle on his chin and lifted up his head to see her understanding and loving gaze. A single tear was swiped from his face by a light touch and her hand cupped his chin. The Force around them was warm and filled with pure love and affection. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and got lost in the warmth that was his true love, basking in the moment and the gift he was given by her presence.

“I’m sorry, my Satine,” he choked out, more tears slipping from under his closed lids.

“Shh, none of that, my beautiful man. No more. Now is not the time for dwelling on the past. Let’s enjoy the present and be a family. Just you, me, and _cuun_ _mesh’la nau’ika_ ,” Satine said.

Obi-Wan nodded and leaned in closer to her. Satine bridged the gap and he felt a tingling sensation on his lips as she gave him a kiss. She scrunched up her face playfully as she pulled away.

“I’m still not sure about the beard,” she joked.

Obi-Wan gave a wet chuckle and rubbed his scratchy face against her transparent neck.

Satine smiled lovingly. “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,_ my Obi-Wan,” she whispered in his ear.

He shivered delightedly and brought his hand up to her face, resting just barely on her transparent cheek. “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,_ my Satine,” he replied.

Obi-Wan carefully picked Iyla up and settled her on his lap then moved to sit beside his love, their fingers intertwined as much as they could be.

After a few minutes of silence and resting comfortably in each other’s presence, Satine spoke.

“When I first found out about Iyla I was the happiest I had ever been. I was carrying our child. Something I’d always wanted but never imagined possible. My first instinct wasn’t fear or anxiety. It was elation and excitement. Even as our little one grew inside me and my fears started to take over, all I had to do was think about your smile and how happy you’d be when the time came to meet your daughter.”

“If I’d know Satine, I would have come for you. I wouldn’t have let you endure the pregnancy and the birth alone. And you were alone, my love. You had no one when you were most vulnerable and for that I am sorry. I should have been there for you.”

“No, darling. I couldn’t do that to you. You were needed in the war. As much as I hated it, you were a vital part of the Jedi’s cause. I couldn’t burden you with that.”

“You could never be a burden, Satine. Nor Iyla. Please know that,” Obi-Wan said desperately.

“I know. And I meant to tell you. I was just…frightened I guess and uncertain. It was a life changing circumstance and I was afraid of ruining everything we’d worked so hard for. I was going to tell you after the war. I meant to go retrieve Iyla from Stewjon and bring her back once peace was reached. I promise you, my dear, I was never intending to leave you in the dark or keep Iyla from you. I just never got the chance and my fear, as I felt myself slipping away into the Force, was that you’d never find each other. So I prayed and pleaded with the Force, something I’d never done before, that you both would know each other. And the Force granted my wish, Obi. Though, I don’t know exactly how,” Satine said.

Obi-Wan chuckled and shifted closer to her then began to tell her all about how Iyla found _him_ shortly after Satine’s death. How she saved the galaxy and stopped the Jedi from extinction. Satine looked shocked and stared down at the tiny 4-year-old who was passed out in his arms, her thumb barely in her mouth and softly breathing against his chest.

“A remarkable child indeed,” she whispered proudly.

“A true force to be reckoned with. Like her mother,” he smiled.

“And her father,” Satine replied.

“A true Kenobi-Kryze,” Qui-Gon interrupted from behind them.

Satine and Obi-Wan startled and looked up at him. His eyes held a reluctant sadness and he fixed them with an apologetic gaze.

“A few more minutes, Qui-Gon?” Satine requested.

The Force Ghost dipped his head in acquiescence and gave them a smile then left them to their last few moments together. Jedi Master and Duchess sat together for another minute, their Force presences mingling and swirling around them, intermixing with the presence of their little light between them. A true family filled with love and affection growing in strength and resiliency. A bond that wouldn’t break even when they parted ways. A bond that would prevail through the Force and through the pain to sustain them forever. Satine’s absence would always be felt, but her love and strength would always remain.

Reluctantly Obi-Wan roused Iyla as Qui-Gon returned. The time had come. Although not enough and it never would be enough, they were grateful to be given the gift in the first place.

“Wake up, my darling,” Satine called to Iyla. “Wake up for Mama.”

“M’ma?”

“Yes, my love. I told you I’d wake you when I had to leave.”

“You g-gotta leave?” Iyla asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“I’m afraid so, dear one. I must return to the Force.”

“B-But…I not want you to go, Mama. I w-want you to stay! P-Pease stay!” she cried.

“I can’t, my love. But this isn’t goodbye. Remember I am always here, _ner kar’ta_. I am your angel and I will always be watching over you and keeping you safe. And I will always love you, my _nau’ika_. Never ever forget that,” Satine said running a shiny hand through her hair and along her face.

Iyla sniffled and wiped her eyes, her chest heaving as sobs threatened to break free.

“Chin up my _kotyc ad’ika_ , my brave and beautiful baby girl. Mama is always here. I love you, my Iyla Satine. _Darasuum_.”

“I w-wuv you, Mama. D-Dawasoom,” Iyla sniffled.

Even though she couldn’t touch her the little girl buried her face in the transparent chest and closed her eyes as the tingling sensation surrounded her while love filled her Force signature. Satine brought her lips to her head and her cheek and closed her eyes as well, holding on to the last seconds with her daughter. Iyla refused to let go, causing Obi-Wan to have to lean over her to bury his face in Satine’s neck as he too drank in the tingling sensation and pure bright warmth of his _cyar’ika_ one last time. Satine brushed his lips with a kiss as well and cupped his cheek affectionately. She gave him a bittersweet smile as he picked up Iyla and stood in front of her with tears in his eyes. He shifted Iyla to face Satine and they looked at each other for a few more seconds trying to prolong the moment as long as possible.

“I will always be with you, my dear Obi and Iyla. No matter where you are or what you do, I will be there. You need only talk to me and I’ll listen, always. Just as I will always love you, my darlings. _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_ ,” she whispered. “Forever and ever.”

“Forever and ever, _ner cyar’ika_ ,” Obi-Wan said.

“Fowever and evew,” Iyla replied.

With one last parting kiss for both of them, Satine and Qui-Gon disappeared back into the Force. Obi-Wan felt Iyla’s hand reach up and wipe the tears from his face even as her own flowed down her cheeks. He smiled and hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her palm and rubbing his face against her face. Her joyful giggles filled the garden as they turned and left the space, the Force humming a bittersweet lullaby as father and daughter entered the temple and returned to their rooms.

From the Force a certain Force Ghost and Duchess watched the pair lay down and fall asleep together with smiles on their faces.

“They’re going to be ok,” Qui-Gon said.

“I know. They have us to watch over them after all,” Satine replied.

“Forever and ever,” Qui-Gon said.

“Forever and ever,” Satine smiled.

Satisfied that the two Kenobis were safe and content, they enveloped them one more time with warmth and love before leaving them to their peaceful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The end of Breaking the Code. Thank you for coming with me on this journey. I can't tell you all enough how much your support, comments, and encouragement has meant to me. The fact that you stuck around for 35 chapter is enough to blow my mind. I still can't believe the response my cheesy, fluffy, cotton candy story has received and I'm so happy that you all love Iyla as much as I do. Thank you for taking her into your hearts, speech impediment and all. I'll miss your thoughts, but I welcome them all back when I put up the drabbles. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for everything and for giving this writer her confidence and love of writing back. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know and I'll always be grateful for you guys. Forever and ever. <3 :)
> 
> Also! I kinda made some really bad photoshop art for this story because I really really had to have a picture of what these two cinnamon rolls looked like together. So if you're interested in seeing my bad art of Papa Obi and his little Iyla, you can go here:
> 
> https://blondeweasel.tumblr.com/post/631638958902837248/made-bad-photoshop-art-for-my-story (copy and paste the link)
> 
> Fun fact: the outfit I put on Iyla is bby!Anakin's outfit from Phantom Menace
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> mesh’la nau’ika—beautiful little light  
> Ad’ika—little one  
> Ba’vodu—aunt  
> Darasuum, ner cyar’ika—Forever, my darling  
> Buir—mother  
> Aliit—family  
> Aay’han—a bittersweet moment  
> ner kar’ta—my heart  
> ner cyar’ika—my darling  
> cuun mesh’la nau’ika—our beautiful little light  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum—I love you  
> kotyc ad’ika—strong little one  
> darasuum--forever


End file.
